Chasing True Love
by algida2
Summary: Il vero amore può vincere tutto! Sarà vero? Haruka e Michiru sembrano aver coronato il loro sogno d'amore.Ora devono affrontare una nuova vita, con nuove responsabilità e nuove paure. Sequel di True love can win it all!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Seduta sulla sdraio, guardava l'amore della sua vita giocare in acqua con la sua bambina. Vederle nel loro ambiente era una cosa stupenda: come sua madre, Hikari sembrava un tutt'uno con l'acqua. Anche se era ancora piccola, era davvero brava nel nuoto: tutto merito delle lezioni che la madre le dava ogni giorno. Vivevano insieme ormai da due anni e la loro vita, ora poteva affermarlo, era davvero meravigliosa. Avevano traslocato in una più grande villa, comprata insieme.

Haruka aveva completamente abbandonato la sua carriera, per occuparsi dell'azienda di famiglia con la collaborazione di Anya che aveva accettato di aiutarla, anche se continuava a lavorare per la sua società in America.

Michiru aveva ottenuto un incarico in una scuola privata come maestra di musica per bambini.

Da quando suo fratello era stato condannato a cinque anni di prigione, la loro vita si era finalmente rasserenata. Ogni giorno che passava, diventavano sempre più unite, anche la piccola aveva completamente superato tutte le sue paure.

Poggiò il libro, che inutilmente tentava di leggere, sul tavolo, per adagiarsi meglio. Da un paio di giorni accusava un mal di schiena, che aumentava ogni volta che il suo bambino iniziava a scalciare: proprio come in quel momento. Poggiò la mano sul ventre gonfio e sussurrò –Sono qui piccolo, non agitarti!-

Ricordava ancora quando lo sentì scalciare la prima volta. Fu una sensazione incredibile, un'emozione che servì a farle finalmente capire che il periodo buio, che aveva avvolto il suo rapporto con Michiru e, per alcuni versi, anche con Hikari, era finalmente passato. Quando la loro vita iniziò finalmente ad avere una certa tranquillità, non pensava minimamente, che proprio quella tranquillità potesse causare altri problemi. Problemi che avevano rischiato di mettere la parola fine alla sua relazione con Michiru.

-Hai finito di leggere il libro?- le chiese Michiru mentre si asciugava i capelli.

-No, è solo che nostro figlio non mi fa concentrare!-

Michiru si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla pancia, le diede un bacio e sussurrò –Piccolo non farla arrabbiare, che poi la devo sopportare io! Se vuoi bene a mamma Michiru, lascia tranquilla mamma Haruka!-

_Mamma Haruka!_

Proprio come succedeva con lei, anche il suo bambino al suono della voce di Michiru si calmò. Haruka sorrise appena quando Michiru le diede un altro bacio sulla pancia.

-Ehi ci sono anch'io!- esclamò Hikari, notando le due perse l'una nello sguardo dell'altra. Si avvicinò e molto timidamente appoggiò la mano sul ventre di Haruka, cercando lo sguardo della donna come per chiederle il permesso. Quando Haruka le sorrise appena, Hikari si abbassò e iniziò a parlare alla sua sorellina. Nella sua testa era più che convita che fosse una femminuccia, anche perché un maschietto si sarebbe sentito solo in mezzo a tre donne.

-Ciao sono io la tua sorellina, Hikari. Non devi preoccuparti fanno sempre così ma ti vogliono bene!-

Michiru guardava la sua piccola che era così cresciuta nell'ultimo periodo. I suoi occhi brillavano di gioia mentre conversava con il suo futuro fratellino o sorellina. Ancora non conoscevano il sesso del bambino ma Hikari si ostinava col dire che fosse una femmina. Se ripensava a come la bimba aveva reagito all'inizio…

Si sentiva davvero fortunata ad avere una figlia così intelligente.

-Sai una delle tue mamme è anche mia e ti posso assicurare che è davvero brava!-

-Ehi! Cosa stai insinuando?- le chiese Haruka, scompigliandole i capelli bagnati e facendole il solletico.

-Okay, okay anche la tua mamma è moooolto buona!- disse la bambina ridendo.

-Andiamo molto meglio!- Haruka sollevò appena la schiena per darle un bacio sulla nuca.

-Ora è meglio se ti asciughi altrimenti il tuo fratellino si dispiacerà se ti prenderai un raffreddore!-

-E' una femmina!- esclamò convinta la bimba.

Vederla così affiatate le faceva un immenso piacere del resto loro erano la sua famiglia, insieme alla creatura che Haruka portava nel suo grembo.

-Hikari dai andiamo ad asciugarci.-

La bambina, mettendo il broncio, diede un ultimo saluto alla "piccola" e si avviò in camera. Michiru si avvicinò alla bionda, le accarezzò la guancia e le sussurrò –Sei diventata proprio una buona mamma!-

Quelle parole le riempirono il cuore di gioia, una gioia che aveva rischiato di non provare mai!

Le diede un bacio a fior di labbra e stava per andarsene quando sentì la voce terrorizzata di Haruka richiamare la sua attenzione:

-Michiru! Aiutami!-

Stringeva forte il ventre mentre una smorfia di dolore apparve sul suo viso.

_No, ti prego non far morire il mio bambino!_

_Questa deve essere la punizione per aver fatto soffrire Michiru e Hikari._

_Questa è la mia punizione per non aver creduto fino in fondo nel nostro amore_

_Per aver avuto così tanti dubbi nell'averti._

_Ti prego Dio non farmi questo. Non togliermi il mio bambino!_

Questi furono gli ultimi pensieri di Haruka, prima di svenire tra le braccia di Michiru.

**Sono finalmente tornata e spero di essere riuscita a incuriosirvi almeno un po'.**

**Come avete di certo capito questa è il continuo di True love…can win it all! **

**Questo capitolo è molto breve ma tengo a precisare che gli altri saranno più lunghi.**

**In questo periodo non ho fatto altro che pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere tra le due e così ho iniziato a scrivere, spero di non deludervi.**

**Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate e se sono riuscita ad intrigarvi. **

**Una saluto e un bacio a tutti!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due anni prima…..**

Stava attraversando un periodo davvero difficile pieno di dubbi e preoccupazioni. Mai in vita sua aveva dovuto affrontare una situazione del genere, mai si era sentita così inadeguata e insignificante.

La quotidianità cui non era per niente abituata iniziava a starle stretta: recarsi tutti i giorni in azienda, per cercare di risanare gli errori del fratello; prendersi cura di una bambina e cercare di stare al passo con la vita frenetica della sua compagna, era davvero difficile. Iniziava a sentire il peso di un qualcosa più grande di lei. Senza contare quell'affermazione che aveva detto, che solo ora iniziava a metabolizzare.

_Stai dimenticando che qui non sei l'unica a poter avere un bambino!_

Con Michiru tra le braccia le era sembrato la cosa più naturale da dire, ora però iniziava ad avere dei dubbi. Dubbi che aumentavano quando notava la completa incompatibilità di carattere tra lei e Hikari.

_A volte sei più piccola di lei!_

La rimproverava sempre Michiru, quando iniziava una lotta con la piccola, per cose banali.

Lei abituata alle gare, alla notorietà, a un mondo completamente diverso, non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi a quella famiglia che l'aveva accolta con amore, ma che a volte sentiva soffocarla. In tutto questo Michiru continuava a menzionare il fatto di avere o no un bambino.

-Si è addormentata?- le chiese, vedendola arrivare. Indossava una camicia da notte e aveva i capelli sciolti. Quello era la parte della giornata che amava: quando poteva finalmente perdersi tra le sue braccia. Stanchezza e figlia permettendo!

-Cosa è successo oggi? Era così arrabbiata- scostò le lenzuola per affiancarla.

-_Tua_ figlia è troppo viziata!- ribatté convinta l'altra.

_Haruka era sdraiata sul divano ascoltando musica con le cuffie. Stava cercando di riposare, aspettando Michiru, quando all'improvviso sentì qualcosa solleticarle i piedi. Alzò la testa per vedere cosa fosse: Hikari le stava facendo il solletico con le manine con aria di sfida._

_-Cosa vuoi?-_

_-Voglio vedere i cartoni!-_

_Da quando era iniziata la scuola, il comportamento di Hikari era cambiato: la bambina dolce e affettuosa che pian piano aveva imparato ad accettare la sua relazione con Michiru, si era trasformata in una peste che non perdeva occasione per farla arrabbiare._

_-E cosa vuoi da me?-_

_-Mi devo mettere io qui!-_

_Si riabbassò richiudendo gli occhi –Se proprio vuoi vedere i cartoni, siediti a terra. C'ero prima io!-_

_Sapeva benissimo di star sbagliando ma era più forte di lei, non poteva permettere che una bambina di soli cinque anni le dicesse quello che doveva fare._

_Diedero inizio così una lotta: Hikari iniziò a tirarla per i pantaloni mentre Haruka cercava di allontanarla. _

Michiru sorrise nel vedere l'aria contrariata di Haruka mentre le raccontava l'accaduto.

-A volte mi chiedo chi sia la bambina, tu o lei-

-Il fatto è che Hikari è troppo viziata!- esclamò con convinzione.

-Forse basta che tu cerca di spiegargliele le cose invece di imporle!-

Conosceva benissimo il tono di voce che la bionda usava quando qualcosa le dava fastidio e, la piccola Hikari, che infondo, aveva i suoi geni, non si lasciava intimorire.

-Alla fine ha vinto lei, no!-

-Si, dopo averla fatta piangere!-

A volte le sembrava di avere due bambine per casa. Poco prima aveva fatto la stesso discorso con Hikari, ricordandole che doveva essere più educata con sua zia, avendo in cambio lo stesso atteggiamento della donna al suo fianco: si era voltata dandole le spalle, mettendo la parola fine a quel discorso.

Si appoggiò allo schienale chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando appena.

-Come è andata con Michael, oggi?-

-Non ha voluto farlo! Quindi non preoccuparti, non abbiamo fatto sesso!-

Michiru spalancò gli occhi, spiazzata dalla sua risposta

-Glielo hai chiesto?-

Sorrise nell'udire il tono sconvolto di Michiru. Ricordava benissimo quando alcuni mesi prima ne avevano parlato.

_Sdraiate nel loro letto cercavano di riprendere fiato, dopo essere state travolte dal piacere. Michiru le appoggiò le mani sul cuore per sentirne il battito accelerato._

_-Sei sempre convinta di volerlo fare?-_

_-Certo- fu la semplice risposta di Haruka._

_-Ma?- chiese l'altra, percependo la titubanza nel tono di voce._

_-Stavo pensando alla questione papà! L'idea di non conoscerlo non mi piace affatto!- iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli. _

_-Sai se tu avessi un fratello, saremo pari!-_

_Michiru preferì non rispondere a quella battuta, dopo un attimo di silenzio Haruka disse:_

_-Credo che lo chiederò a Michael, così sono sicura che sarà intelligente!- _

_-Cosa?Michael?- il suo tono era alquanto sconvolto. _

_-Non ti piace?- _

_Facendosi leva sulle mani, alzò il viso per fissarla:_

_-Lo sai vero che lui ti ama?-_

_Lo aveva capito nel suo modo di rivolgersi a lei, nel modo che aveva nel starle accanto senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Non poteva negare che, in alcune circostanze, aveva temuto che anche la bionda provasse qualcosa di più profondo per lui._

_Lo sguardo di Haruka si fece serio, abbassò lievemente la testa e sussurrò –Lo so-_

_Lui non glielo aveva mai detto ma lei lo avvertiva nel suo modo di sorriderle o di abbracciarla quando era in difficoltà. Anche se sapeva benissimo di potergli fare male, non riusciva a rinunciare a lui. Anzi non voleva rinunciare a lui: la sua unica famiglia._

_Michiru le accarezzò il viso percependo il suo cambio d'umore, immaginava benissimo come potesse sentirsi._

_-Se vuoi che sia lui devi solo promettermi di non farlo in modo "naturale"!- sospirò, per lei era già difficile darle un'ulteriore motivo per avvicinarla ancora a lui, non poteva certo sopportare di saperla tra le sue braccia._

_Haruka la fissò confusa –Non vuoi che faccia sesso con lui?-_

_Non rispose a quella domanda, si sentiva davvero una stupida ma non riusciva ad accettare una cosa del genere._

_- È buffo, sai lui è il mio dottore e già conosce tutto di me e mi ha anche toccata!-_

_-Smettila!-_

_Si era staccata da lei, riprendendo posto._

_-Sei davvero adorabile quando fai la gelosa- Si abbassò per colmare il vuoto che le separava._

_-Non ho intenzione di chiederglielo. Non posso fargli questo!- le sussurrò a fior di labbra per poi baciarla con passione._

Si voltò per vederla mentre i suoi occhi si amplificavano dallo stupore.

-Sei ancora gelosa di Michael?-

Continuava a fissarla non riuscendo a capire se la stesse prendendo in giro o se davvero avesse deciso di chiederglielo.

-Stavo scherzando, rilassati! Ha detto di aspettare i risultati degli ultimi esami per decidere che terapia iniziare-

Michiru non rispose si limitò ad annuire.

-Ma cos'hai?- le chiese preoccupata.

-Haruka tu sei sicura di volerlo fare? A volte sembra che lo faccia solo per me. Se hai qualche dubbio possiamo sempre aspettare-

-Credi davvero che dobbiamo aspettare?- cercò di mascherare quella traccia di sollievo, che aveva provato nell'udire quelle parole. Voleva avere un bambino ma in fondo al suo cuore non si sentiva ancora pronta ad affrontare una gravidanza.

-Io non so, penso solo che forse sarebbe meglio, anche per Hikari!-

_Ecco il vero motivo ed io che m'illudevo lo dicessi per me!_

Una rabbia incontrollabile la invase non riuscendo a capire come potesse una bambina piccola bloccare la loro vita.

-Bene, allora ci rinuncio! Fammi sapere quando la "_tua"_ bambina è pronta…-

-Dai Haruka non fare così. Se tu non riesci a badare a lei, come faremo con due bambini?-

-Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo? Solo perché la "_tua"_ piccola non mi accetta, tu vuoi mettere dei freni alla nostra storia?-

_Tua?_

Non era la prima volta che Haruka si riferiva alla piccola con quel "_tua"._

-Perché continui a dire "_tua"_, credevo la considerassi nostra!-

_Sei tu a non considerarla mia!_

Quelle parole le morirono in gola, non riuscendo a dirle. In fondo al suo cuore aveva sentimenti contrastanti: da un lato amava quella bambina più di qualunque altra persona; dall'altro lato non sopportava il fatto di essere messa sempre al secondo posto. Sapeva benissimo che era un ragionamento stupido, che era normale per Michiru cercare di soddisfare la piccola, ma era più forte di lei.

Continuava a fissarla senza dare un seguito a quei pensieri. Avvertì le dite delicate della violinista sfiorarle appena la guancia mentre con voce bassa sussurrava –Credevo avessi capito che per me siete importante allo stesso modo! Solo che lei è così piccola e deve affrontare già una realtà così difficile…-

Chiuse gli occhi nel costatare che la sua compagna aveva intuito i suoi pensieri senza bisogno di dargli voce, sospirò annuendo con la testa.

-Come vuoi tu, aspetteremo ancora un po'!-

Non poteva fare altro che aspettare, infondo Michiru aveva ragione: Hikari era ancora piccola per accettare la loro situazione.

-Sei arrabbiata?- chiese titubante. Le sembrava di camminare su una lastra di vetro che al minimo sbaglio si sarebbe frantumata in mille pezzettini. Proprio come in quel momento, non riusciva a capire se Haruka avesse veramente capito il suo discorso o si limitava semplicemente ad accettarlo.

A volte non sapeva come comportarsi né con sua figlia né con la sua donna.

La bionda non rispose si limitò a stamparle un bacio sulle labbra per poi voltarsi per dormire.

-Haruka?-

-Ho solo bisogno di dormire-

Si era svegliata completamente sola nel letto, guardando la sveglia intuì che forse Michiru fosse in cucina a preparare la colazione. Si alzò e si preparò, anche oggi doveva recarsi in azienda per un colloquio con Anya, che si collegava con la videochiamata, per informarla su alcune azioni utili per risanare l'azienda, poi doveva passare da Michael per informarlo della loro decisione.

Quando fu pronta andò in cucina e come previsto lei era impegnata a preparare la colazione. Si avvicinò e le cinse la vita con le braccia.

-Buongiorno- le sussurrò all'orecchio, prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia.

-Buongiorno! Come hai dormito?-

Dal suo tono capì che non aveva ben accettato la sua reazione della sera prima. Si strinse di più a lei, nascondendo il viso nei capelli.

-Ho dormito benissimo!- dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese –Mi dispiace per come ho reagito!-

-Tendi sempre a non esternare i tuoi pensieri e questo non va bene! Se non sei d'accordo basta dirlo!-

-Michiru- la fece voltare per guardarla negli occhi –Ci ho riflettuto e penso che tu abbia ragione, è ancora presto!-

Poteva leggere dai suoi occhi che era sincera e la cosa le fece davvero piacere. Haruka le accarezzò la guancia per poi posare le labbra sulle sue. Molte lentamente approfondì il bacio, chiedendole il completo accesso alla sua bocca. Permesso che la violinista le concesse con piacere.

-Vuoi del caffè?- le chiese, scostandosi leggermente.

La bionda annuì sedendosi. –Dov'è Hikari?-

-Eccomi sono qui!- esclamò la piccola, entrando in cucina e correndo subito dalla sua mamma.

-Buongiorno tesoro- la abbracciò e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

-Buongiorno mamma!- la sua voce era squillante e la cosa la fece sorridere.

_Ma come fa a essere così energica appena sveglia?_

-Perché hai chiesto dove ero?- la curiosità era quella tipica dei bambini.

-Niente, stavo solo pensando che se fai presto, potrei accompagnarti io a scuola! Sempre se lo vuoi!-

La bambina spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa: lei amava farsi vedere dai suoi amici al bordo dell'auto di Haruka. Senza pensarci due volte le saltò al collo stringendola forte.

-Ti voglio bene, zia!-

Era da molto tempo che non glielo diceva e sentirselo dire le fece davvero tanto piacere. Aveva trascorso tutta la notte a pensare al suo comportamento nei confronti di quella bambina ed era giunta alla conclusione che doveva almeno tentare di esserle amica, doveva cercare di instaurare un rapporto se voleva che quello con Michiru non si spezzasse. In particolar modo doveva essere molto gentile con lei per ringraziarla, perché anche se involontariamente, l'aveva aiutata. Sì, perché non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dire a Michiru di non essere sicura di voler avere un bambino.

Lungo tutto il tragitto, la piccola non smetteva di guardarsi intorno, pochissime volte era salita in quell'auto e ogni volta si sentiva come una principessa nella sua carrozza. Haruka sorrise nel vedere la gioia in quegli occhi così ugual a quelli della donna della sua vita.

-Zia è vero che vuoi avere un bambino?- il suo volto si era rattristato all'improvviso.

Si voltò per guardarla e il suo cuore si strinse nel vedere quell'aria così triste nei suoi occhi. Ancora una volta Michiru aveva intuito la situazione.

-Non vuoi avere un fratellino?-

-Non sarà mai il mio fratellino!- affermò con determinazione Hikari.

Erano arrivate all'entrata della scuola, Haruka accostò e spense il motore, si voltò verso la piccola e riprese a parlare – Perché dici così?-

-Perché tu non sei la mia mamma. Solo la mia mamma può fare un fratellino! L'ha detto anche Yumi!-

Non sapeva come controbattere la determinazione delle sue parole, in fondo la bambina aveva ragione e lei non riusciva a trovare nessun argomento per farle cambiare idea. Hikari aprì lo sportello e, senza salutarla, scese dall'auto per dirigersi a scuola. Raggiunse la sua maestra che si era incantata a guardare l'auto, con uno sguardo affascinato. Rimise in moto mentre cercava il suo cellulare per telefonare Michiru.

-Cosa è successo?- chiese

-Puoi raggiungermi in azienda dobbiamo parlare!-

Avevano sottovalutato la situazione e lo capiva solo ora, forse la bambina non aveva ancora compreso il legame che la univa alla sua mamma, ecco perché non riusciva a considerare un futuro bambino di Haruka come suo fratello.

La telefonata di Haruka era stata alquanto enigmatica e ora non riusciva a concentrarsi, la sua mente continuava a pensare le possibili cause di quella telefonata.

Era quasi ora di pranzo quando decise che non riusciva più ad aspettare nemmeno un solo minuto, raccolse le sue cose e si diresse nel parcheggio.

-Vai via prima, oggi?- la voce di una ragazza le giunse dalle spalle.

Michiru si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo felice della sua nuova collega. Era una ragazza giovane e vivace, aveva tutta l'aria di essere stata un'adolescente ribelle. Era la nuova maestra di ballo e se ricordava bene il suo nome, era Michiko Okada.

Michiru le rivolse un sorriso notando che nonostante avesse l'età per insegnare sembrava molto giovane, forse era per questo che piaceva molto ai bambini.

-Ciao Michiko, giusto?-

La biondina annuì vigorosamente con la testa per poi iniziare a ridacchiare.

-Ho qualcosa sul viso?-

-No, no stavo solo pensando che i nostri nomi sono quasi simili Michiru!-

La genuinità di quella ragazza era disarmante: trovare divertente il fatto di avere nomi quasi uguali era tipico dei bambini.

-Chiamami pure Chiko, così mi chiamano gli amici!-

Era una ragazzina davvero carina aveva capelli lunghi e leggermente mossi, legati in una coda, occhi color nocciola che esprimevano uno spirito libero.

-Scusa Chiko ma devo proprio andare, sono già in ritardo!-

La ragazza le rivolse uno sguardo complice e poi sussurrò –Qualcuno di speciale che ti aspetta?-

Michiru sorrise appena a quella domanda senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, la salutò e si diresse alla sua auto. Lavorava da appena un mese in quella scuola e non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare della sua vita privata con una sua collega, tantomeno con una ragazzina che sicuramente amava i pettegolezzi.

Quando arrivò in azienda fu accolta da una ragazza che non aveva mai visto, forse era la nuova segretaria. Guardandola bene notò che era davvero una bella ragazza e la cosa che Haruka non le aveva mai parlato di lei, non le piaceva affatto.

-Posso aiutarla signora?- dal tono sembrava una ragazza tranquilla.

-Devo vedere Haruka!-

-Posso sapere il suo nome?-

-Michiru Kaioh!-

Nel sentire il suo nome la ragazza spalancò gli occhi e arrossì lievemente.

-Oh mi scusi signora, non l'avevo riconosciuta. La signorina Tenou arriva tra qualche minuto, può aspettarla qui se vuole!-

_Signorina Tenou? Ma Haruka lo sa che la chiama così?_

La possibile espressione del viso di Haruka nel sentirsi chiamare così la fece sorridere. Si accomodò sulle poltrone chiedendosi perché non poteva aspettarla nel suo ufficio. Si guardò intorno e con sorpresa notò che l'azienda non era cambiata molto da quando era arrivata Haruka, fatta eccezione per alcune foto di Hiroshi che non c'erano più.

Quel luogo le faceva riaffiorare ricordi che credeva di aver dimenticato ma che, prepotenti, stavano riaffiorando nella sua mente: ricordava la prima volta che vi era venuta, mano nella mano con il ragazzo che le aveva stregato il cuore; ricordò la prima volta che portò Hikari, per farle conoscere il luogo di lavoro del suo papà; ricordò la gioia che lesse negli occhi di suo marito nel vederla con la loro bambina. Sospirò pesantemente conscia che quei ricordi facevano parte di lei, proprio come quella donna faceva parte della sua vita.

-Sei arrivata finalmente, ti aspettavo prima!-

La sua voce la raggiunse e subito si alzò per vederla: da quando tutti sapevano la sua vera identità aveva abbandonato la cravatta, per lasciare spazio a camicette sbottonate che mettevano in evidenza il suo seno.

-Anche io ho un lavoro!- esclamò piccata.

Haruka la raggiunse e incurante dei soci che la seguivano alle sue spalle, le cinse la vita con un braccio per attirarla a sé –Hai ragione, scusami- le sussurrò prima di darle un bacio sulle labbra.

Amava quando faceva così, incurante degli sguardi indagatori degli altri, per lei esistevano solo loro.

-Perché aspetti qui, potevi aspettarmi nel mio ufficio!-

-Bhe la tua segretaria mi ha detto che potevo aspettarti qui e allora…-

Il rumore di una gola schiarirsi le interruppe: solo in quel momento Michiru si accorse della presenza di Sosuke, con molta grazia lo salutò e si scusò per aver dovuto assistere.

-Non ti preoccupare in fondo sono abituato al suo comportamento! Io vado ci vediamo dopo!- disse, evidentemente in imbarazzo.

Haruka le afferrò la mano e la condusse con sé nel suo ufficio, lontano da occhi indiscreti per poter parlare da sole. Si guardava intorno cercando di non farsi vedere dalla sua segretaria, che sicuramente le avrebbe dato qualcosa da fare. A volte non sopportava la sua completa dedizione al lavoro, era proprio per questo che si recava in azienda solo se c'era qualcosa d'importante, che richiedeva la sua presenza. In questo momento con suo fratello in prigione e con la custodia delle quote di Hikari, era il capo in assoluto.

-Wow Haruka ma quest'ufficio è enorme!-

-Del resto è tutto mio, no?- rispose allargando le braccia. Michiru richiuse la porta e si avvicinò a lei con sguardo malizioso.

-E mi dica, anche la nuova ragazza è tutta sua _signorina Tenou_?-

-O dio lo sai anche tu? Le ho detto centinai di volte di chiamarmi semplicemente Haruka, ma non lo capisce!-

Si avvicinò ancora di più a lei con movimenti lenti –Non ha risposto alla mia domanda, _signorina Tenou_!-

Le avvolse il braccio alla vita attirandola a sé, il loro viso a pochi centimetri di distanza –Io l'ho già la ragazza, ed è veramente uno schianto!- sussurrò prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio carico di passione.

Allacciò le mani al collo e iniziò ad approfondire il bacio. Erano giorni che non avevano un po' d'intimità e ora in quel momento, sembravano aver ritrovato la loro affinità. La bionda non si lasciò cogliere alla sprovvista e, con gesti decisi, la spinse fino a farla fermare alla scrivania, iniziò a baciarle il collo per poi salire all'orecchio. Michiru le accarezzava il seno mentre l'altra continuava a baciarla con furore.

-Vuoi farlo qui?- la voce della bionda era roca dal desiderio.

-Hai paura che la tua _signorina_ ci scopri?- la stuzzicò la violinista.

Haruka non raccolse quella provocazione, la fece sedere sulla scrivania e le aprì le gambe, adagiandosi tra esse. Moriva dalla voglia di stringerla e di sentirla gemere il suo nome. Nell'ultimo periodo non avevano avuto molti di questi momenti. Le infilò le mani sotto la maglietta per toccarle il seno. Il contatto di quelle dita le provocò brividi lungo la schema, donando soddisfazione alla bionda.

Con mani tremanti Michiru iniziò a sbottonarle i bottoni della camicia –Sei così sexy in versione femminile!-

Seduta sulle sue gambe le accarezzava i capelli mentre cercava di riabbottonarsi la camicia. Michiru la fissava, quel viso così perfetto le faceva sempre lo stesso effetto, le diede un bacio sulla guancia e sussurrò –Sei sempre fantastica!-

Le sorrise poi sospirò –Dobbiamo parlare!-

Notando il cambiamento del tono di voce e l'espressione del viso, capì che si doveva trattare di qualcosa d'importante. Si alzò per darle più spazio, quando Haruka iniziò a raccontarle quello che le era successo con Hikari.

-Credi che sia per questo motivo che si comporta così?-

Michiru era rimasta turbata da quello che le aveva appena detto Haruka. Aveva notato che qualcosa non andava con Hikari, ma non aveva capito che sapesse già tutto dell'idea di avere un altro bambino.

In questo momento era preoccupata che la bambina avesse preso la cosa dal verso sbagliato e questo avrebbe causato dei problemi.

-Io credo che dobbiamo parlarle, dobbiamo farle capire che le vogliamo bene e che, se ci sarà un altro bambino, sarà mio quanto tuo, proprio come lei. Che noi siamo una famiglia, un po' diversa ma comunque una famiglia- era in piedi davanti alla finestra, mentre guardava all'esterno. Non era mai stata sua intenzione scombussolare in questo modo la vita di sua nipote e ora si sentiva in colpa. Si avvicinò a lei, abbracciandola –Non ti facevo così sensibile!-

Si voltò per guardarla negli occhi e in quel preciso istante, l'immagine degli occhi tristi di Hikari si sovrappose agli occhi di Michiru –Io non voglio farla soffrire!-

-Lo so Haruka e questo lo apprezzo molto-

Michiru le accarezzò la guancia percependo la preoccupazione che la stava tormentando.

Da quando avevano iniziato a vivere insieme nella nuova casa, da quando avevano ripreso la loro vita, dopo alcune settimane di "isolamento", tutto era diventato più difficile. Entrambe cercavano di gestire al meglio la cosa ma molto spesso finivano col litigare, per questioni banali. Il tutto era complicato dai capricci di Hikari che la bionda mal tollerava.

Haruka continuava a fissarla sentendosi terribilmente in colpa per quello che stava provando in quel momento. Nonostante capisse perfettamente che Hikari stava davvero soffrendo, non poteva fare almeno di sentirsi sollevata.

_Scusami sono davvero pessima!_

_Come faccio a dirti che, forse, la prima che non vuole un bambino sono io?_

-Hai già mangiato?- chiese all'improvviso la bionda, cercando di allontanare ancora una volta quei pensieri.

-No, perché?-

-Ho avuto un'idea, perché non andiamo a prenderla prima e andiamo tutte insieme a mangiare da qualche parte?-

Il volto di Michiru s'illuminò per la sorpresa, ignara del tentativo della bionda di appagare il suo cuore tormentato. La strinse forte e la baciò con passione. Il corpo di Haruka subito reagì a quel contatto.

A volte si stupiva di come quella donna fosse capace di mandare all'aria tutte le sue resistenze, di certo il capo di un'azienda come la sua, non poteva lasciarsi andare sul lavoro, come aveva fatto poco prima e come rischiava di fare di nuovo se non si allontanava subito da lei. Quella donna era davvero straordinaria, non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di respingerla.

Almeno era questo che pensava, inconsapevole che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato e che non era poi così troppo lontano.

**Come avrete notato, sono tornata indietro di due anni. La mia intenzione è quella di spiegare cosa è successo in questi due anni e cercare di spiegare gli ultimi pensieri che Haruka ha avuto nel prologo.**

**Sono davvero felice nel sapere che l'idea di un seguito sia piaciuta.**

**Grazie a chi l'ha inserita nelle preferite, nelle seguite, nelle ricordate, a tutti quelli che mi seguono. **

**Grazie di cuore anche (anzi soprattutto) a chi recensisce, facendomi conoscere le proprie impressioni.**

**Grazie di cuore e un bacio a tutti!**


	3. Chapter 3

Si guardava intorno per cercare qualcosa di diverso, ma non riuscì a trovare nulla. Quell'appartamento era uguale a come lo aveva lasciato tre mesi prima.

_Sono solo tre mesi, a me sembrano di più!_

A volte sentiva la mancanza di quel periodo, quando il suo amore per Michiru non era così legato a tutte quelle responsabilità. In quel periodo non aveva minimamente pensato a cosa sarebbe significato diventare il genitore di una bambina di sei anni, ma soprattutto non si sarebbe mai aspettato che tutto quest'amore, che provava per quelle due persone, l'avrebbe spaventata così tanto.

_-Vuoi avere un bambino?- sul viso di Michael c'era un'unica espressione: stupore!_

_-A cosa si deve questa decisione?-_

_-Oh mi fa piacere vedere che sei così felice per me!- esclamò con sarcasmo._

_Michael si alzò per chiudere la porta del suo ufficio. Non riusciva a capire perché la sua amica avesse preso una decisione così importante, così all'improvviso. Capiva benissimo che era follemente innamorata di Michiru, e anche se sembrava strano anche a lui, era davvero contento di sapere che la sua amica poteva finalmente essere felice. Nonostante tutto sembrava che Haruka non stesse riflettendo bene su questa sua decisione._

_-Michiru lo sa?-_

_-Certo che lo sa!- lo guardava non riuscendo a capire dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso._

_Era stata convinta che lui l'avrebbe appoggiata e invece…_

_-Lo fai per lei?-_

_-Ma che razza di domanda fai? Che cosa significa lo fai per lei?-_

_-Haruka non fare l'ingenua. Da quando ti conosco, non hai mai parlato di avere un bambino e ora…- _

_Si alzò dalla sedia per fermarsi davanti alla finestra. Lui conosceva bene Haruka e sapeva anche che quell'improvviso desiderio di essere mamma non era suo._

_-Lo fai perché lei non può avere bambini?-_

Quella domanda, cui non aveva dato risposta, l'aveva tormentata per mesi: fino a convincersi che forse Michael avesse ragione. Si era lasciata coinvolgere così tanto dall'amore che provava per Michiru, tanto da pensare solo a renderla felice. Ora però il destino sembrava tenderle una mano, con la reazione della piccola era riuscita ad evitare di commettere uno sbaglio. Sì, perché lei non era in grado di amare qualcuno incondizionatamente, senza ricevere nulla in cambio. Non era in grado di proteggere qualcuno che sarebbe dipeso da lei, come faceva Michiru con Hikari.

-Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, era una telefonata urgente!-

Si sedette sul divano di fronte alla bionda e versandosi un bicchiere d'acqua disse: -Cosa ti porta qui?-

Haruka lo fissava pensando che lui a volte la capiva meglio di Michiru, lui aveva subito intuito che stesse sbagliando, ancora prima di lei stessa. A volte se si fermava a pensare alla sua vita si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto se avesse perso uno dei due e la cosa la spaventava a morte. L'ultimo anno le aveva stravolto la vita, rendendola una persona diversa. Lei che aveva imparato a cavarsela da sola, lei che si era circondata di persone di cui poteva facilmente farne almeno, ora si ritrovava a non riuscire a immaginarsi senza di loro.

-Ho bisogno di parlarti!- sentiva una strana sensazione, come se avvertiva che la sua vita le stesse sfuggendo dalle mani.

Come se avesse completamente perso il controllo della sua vita, lasciando che gli altri decidessero per lei.

-Non avrò nessun bambino!-

Michael la guardava senza dire nulla, capiva che qualcosa la tormentava e, come sempre, non voleva imporsi.

-Hai parlato con Michiru?-

Rise sarcastica poi negò con la testa –Hikari non vuole un fratellino e allora…-

-Sembri delusa-

_Delusa?_

_Perché non riesco a esserne felice, infondo è quello che volevo!_

-Haruka non tormentarti, era comunque ancora presto. Ora impara a voler bene alla piccola come se fosse tua, impara a considerarti parte della famiglia, poi se vorrete, io sono qui!-

Rientrata a casa notò che non c'era nessuno, guardò l'orologio e si accorse che era tardi e che Michiru doveva già essere tornata. Prese il telefonino per vedere se avesse qualche chiamata e notò tre telefonate perse di Michiru.

_Devi tenere il telefono sempre acceso! Come faccio a rintracciarti se ho bisogno di te?_

Glielo aveva sempre detto ma lei continuava a non farlo, infondo fino a quel momento non aveva nessuno che si preoccupasse per lei: anche quando stava con Christine, non si chiamavano quasi mai.

Sbuffando pesantemente, perché già immaginava la reazione di Michiru, iniziò a comporre il suo numero. A volte si fermava a pensare che si comportava come una mamma nei suoi confronti e questo non lo sopportava.

-Haruka ma dove eri finita? Mi hai fatto preoccupare!-

_Bingo!_

-Ero da Michael, tu dove sei?-

-Siamo state da mia madre, sai voleva vederti!-

Haruka sorrise pensando a quella donna era così diversa dalla figlia. Le era subito stata simpatica, anche se all'inizio non era stato proprio facile.

-Haruka ci sei?- chiese non avendo nessuna risposta dall'altra.

-Vengo a prendervi, dove siete?-

-Non occorre, sai ho anch'io la patente!- guardò la piccola che si era addormentata sul sedile e le accarezzò la fronte.

-Haruka?-

-Cosa?-

-Mi sei mancata oggi!-

Sentì una sensazione che le fece sciogliere anche il più piccolo pensiero che la affliggeva. Erano bastate quelle semplici parole per farle dimenticare tutte le sue parole. Quando si fermava a pensare alla sua Michiru, tutto passava in secondo piano, anche la sua paura di non riuscire a vivere senza quella donna.

-Anche tu!- era vero. Se fosse per Haruka, avrebbe trascorso ogni istante con quella donna, anche solo standole accanto.

Quando Michiru rientrò, trovò Haruka che ascoltava musica sul divano: quando la vide con la piccola in braccio, che ormai dormiva beatamente, si alzò per aiutarla. Prese la bambina che si adagiò tra le sue braccia e, seguita da Michiru, si diresse in camera. Adagiò la piccola sul lettino e le accarezzò la fronte.

Vide Michiru coprirla con la copertina e darle un bacio sulla fronte, mentre la piccola si girava per prendere la sua posizione. Vedere quella scena le scaldò il cuore. Si ritrovò a chiedersi se un giorno anche lei fosse presa da quell'impulso di coccolare e baciare un'altra persona, con un amore così genuino.

Michiru si alzò e si ritrovò a faccia a faccia con Haruka che in un attimo la strinse forte: aveva un disperato bisogno di sentirsi in grado di amare qualcuno.

-Ti amo!- le sussurrò all'orecchio. La violinista la abbracciò forte poggiando la testa sul suo cuore. Percepiva che qualcosa non andava e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarla. La prese per mano e insieme si diressero nel salone, per accomodarsi sul divano. Iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli biondi che tanto amava.

-A volte mi piacerebbe leggere in questa tua testolina, per capire cosa ti tormenta!-

Haruka non le rispose, non sapendo esattamente come decifrare quelle parole.

-Cosa hai provato quando è nata Hikari?- le chiese all'improvviso, chiudendo gli occhi e facendosi coccolare proprio come una bambina. Michiru aveva proprio tutti gli atteggiamenti di una mamma, lei al contrario, non sapeva neanche dove incominciare. Le prese il viso tra le mani e sussurrò –E' normale se hai avuto dei dubbi, non devi tormentarti!-

-Ma se Hikari non…-

-Shh! Significa semplicemente che non è il momento per far aumentare la nostra famiglia!-

Haruka la guardò mentre l'altra le sorrideva: un sorriso così dolce che le fece sperare che tutto si potesse risolvere. Non capì se lo pensava veramente o se lo stesse dicendo solo per farla rassicurare. La cosa però poco le importava perché, in quel momento, aveva proprio bisogno di credere che quelle parole fossero vere.

Allungò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli che, nonostante una giornata di lavoro, erano ancora morbidi e profumati. Amava intrecciare le dita in quei riccioli, le piaceva vederla chiudere gli occhi mentre godeva appieno delle sue carezze. Molte volte si ritrovava a pensare di essere molto fortunata nell'avere la possibilità di starle accanto. La baciò molto lentamente: un bacio puro e casto, senza implicazioni sessuali. Un semplice contatto che esprimeva il forte sentimento che provava per lei. Un sentimento che ogni giorno aumentava, tanto da farle paura. Sentiva il cuore colmarsi al punto da esplodere: era sempre stato così con lei, l'amore che provava per la sua violinista preferita era così forte che a volte si sentiva schiacciare da quelle sensazioni.

Michiru allungò le mani dietro alla nuca attirandola di più per approfondire il bacio, con la lingua iniziò a lambirle il labbro inferiore per poi passare a quello superiore. La bionda si arrese a quelle calde carezze e schiuse appena le labbra, dandole il permesso di allacciare le loro lingue. Fu una sensazione unica, il contatto con la sua lingua fu un'esplosione di emozione. In quel preciso istante fu la volta della passione a regnare in quel bacio, passione che non era affievolita neanche un po', anzi sembrava aumentare ogni giorno di più. Allacciò le mani dietro al collo mentre sentiva le braccia della bionda stringerla forte per la vita. Era da giorni che non facevano l'amore e adesso era iniziato tutto così spontaneamente, proprio come all'inizio. Negli ultimi mesi la loro relazione aveva risentito dei tanti cambiamenti presenti nelle loro vite.

Si staccò dalle sue labbra per riprendere fiato: vederla così eccitata con gli occhi languidi e la bocca rossa, dopo il bacio che si erano scambiate, era uno spettacolo bellissimo. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi era così carico di passione che non seppe resistere oltre. Iniziò a baciarle il collo mentre la violinista le dava ampio accesso. La sentì gemere sotto voce dando alla situazione un'atmosfera davvero sexy. Le dita di Michiru s'intrecciarono tra i fili biondi dei suoi capelli, mentre la incitava a non fermarsi. La sua bocca ora era salita all'orecchio alternando baci e sospiri, regalandole brividi in tutto il corpo. Con la forza la costrinse a staccarsi dal suo lobo che era stato torturato abbastanza, per richiamare l'attenzione sulle sue labbra che bramavano lo stesso trattamento. La bionda non se lo fece ripetere due volte e subito si dedico a quelle labbra che la assalirono in un bacio appassionante. Sentì le mani della violinista afferrarle il viso e attirarla ancora di più a sé, le loro lingue si scontrarono in una lotta carica di colpi, capaci d'incendiarle nel profondo. Haruka le accarezzò i capelli mentre con la bocca inghiottiva i gemiti che l'altra a stento riusciva a trattenere. Michiru iniziò a baciarle la guancia molto dolcemente per poi salire agli occhi: la pelle di Haruka sembrava bruciare sotto le sue labbra. A differenza di lei, raramente Haruka si lasciava andare. La maggior parte delle volte, era lei a dirigere il gioco, era sempre lei a darle piacere e solo su sua insistenza, a volte, la lasciava condurre. Accadeva molto raramente perché Michiru amava lasciarle il pieno controllo, amava perdersi tra le sue dita. Questa volta però voleva condurre lei il gioco, voleva condurla al piacere proprio come faceva Haruka con lei. Voleva sentirla urlare il suo nome mentre raggiungeva il piacere. Spostò le labbra sul collo iniziando a baciarla e a succhiare piccoli lembi di pelle. La sentì sospirare appena, mentre intrecciava le dita nei suoi capelli, spostando leggermente la testa verso sinistra per darle maggior spazio. Spostò leggermente la camicia per baciarla sulla spalla per poi ritornare al collo, riprendendo di nuovo a succhiarle la pelle.

-Se continui così, domani avrò bisogno di un foulard!- ansimò, stringendola forte.

-Non ti piace?- disse dandole tanti piccoli baci lungo la mandibola –Vuoi che smetta?-

Per tutta risposta le alzò il viso e catturò la sua bocca in un altro bacio carico di passione. Sentiva l'eccitazione alle stelle, voleva sentirla e anche subito, l'altra invece sembrava voler continuare quel gioco di carezze ed effusioni. Lentamente, molto lentamente, Michiru appoggiò la mano sulla gamba dell'altra facendole carezze lungo tutta la coscia. La sentì trasalire quando le sue dita si spostarono nell'interno, sentendo quella richiesta tacita di non fermarsi, di toccarla lì, dove era più bisognosa di attenzioni. Allontanò la mano per cercare la sua e intrecciarle insieme mentre l'altra si lasciava sfuggire un gemito di disapprovazione.

-Andiamo in camera?- le chiese con la bocca appiccicata all'orecchio. Il suo tono non lasciava dubbi su cosa avrebbero implicato quelle parole.

-Non ancora- sospirò, iniziando a sbottonarle la camicia. I suoi occhi s'illuminarono quando vide il suo seno, prova evidente della sua eccitazione.

-Dovresti imparare a indossare il reggiseno, sai quando sei così la camicia copre poco!- sussurrò sotto voce, come se volesse che nessuno a parte lei la ascoltasse, prima di poggiare le labbra sul suo seno. Sentì il corpo dell'altra reagire a quel contatto e la sentì gemere quando la toccò con la lingua.

-C-così come?- riuscì a dire a stento, sopraffatta dalle sensazioni che la stavano invadendo. Il suo respiro divenne pesante quando Michiru iniziò a torturarle il capezzolo. Sostituì la bocca con le dita, intensificando le sue carezze. Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e solo ora si preoccupò di risponderle.

-Quando sei così eccitata la camicia non riesce a coprirli bene!- Sussurrò mentre strinse i capezzoli tra il pollice e l'indice, facendola gemere forte. Coprì le mani con le sue cercando di fermarla, le allontanò dal seno per condurle su un'altra zona del suo corpo. Sorrise appena intuì le intenzioni di Haruka decidendo di stare al suo gioco. Come intuito, Haruka poggiò le loro mani sul suo punto più sensibile mentre con l'altra mano libera, andò a cercare il suo punto più sensibile: iniziò ad accarezzarle l'interno della coscia per risalire molto piano.

Stava di nuovo cercando di prendere in mano la situazione e, se non faceva qualcosa per fermarla, avrebbe finito col dargliela vinta anche questa volta.

-No, Haruka fermati!-

La bionda la guardava confusa –Andiamo di là?- chiese, con la speranza di riuscire finalmente ad averla.

-Non ancora- sospirò a fior di labbra, prima di baciarla di nuovo.

Ormai al limite della sopportazione, decise di prendere in mano la situazione, non riusciva a reggere il suo ritmo. A volte Michiru sapeva essere molto crudele. Lo sapeva bene! La afferrò e la poggiò cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, alzandole appena la gonna. Si guardarono negli occhi, leggendo la reciproca eccitazione. Haruka iniziò a massaggiarle il seno con la mano sinistra mentre la destra andò nei suoi capelli. Michiru chiuse gli occhi, godendo di quelle carezze: anche se la mano di Haruka era ostacolata dal tessuto della maglietta e del reggiseno, riusciva comunque a darle piacere. Lasciò andare i capelli per infilare la mano sotto la maglietta, il contatto con la pelle calda di Michiru le regalò una scarica elettrica, si spinse leggermente in avanti cercando la sua bocca –Mi farai impazzire!- le sussurro a fior di labbra prima di baciarla. Le allacciò le mani al collo spingendosi in avanti con il bacino.

_Volevi giocare? Ora ci penserò io!_

Le alzò la maglietta per interessarsi completamente ai suoi seni, iniziò a baciare la pelle che usciva dalle coppe del reggiseno. La sua bocca si occupò del seno sinistro mentre la mano si occupò dell'altro. Michiru era ormai in estasi: il gioco che aveva iniziato, si stava rivoltando contro di lei. Intrecciò le mani nei suoi capelli biondi, spingendola ancora di più verso il suo seno.

-Oh…si! Haruka Ti prego!- ansimava, ormai completamente sopraffatta.

Le spostò il reggiseno per prendere un capezzolo in bocca, iniziando a succhiarlo. Michiru iniziò a muovere i fianchi, reclamando l'attenzione anche in un'altra parte del suo corpo.

-Haruka ti prego, ti voglio!-

Era sempre così non riusciva a resistere e finiva sempre col darle il controllo della situazione.

La fece sdraiare sul divano e la coprì con il suo corpo, costringendola a divaricare appena le gambe e infilando una gamba tra le sue. Iniziò a sfregarla con maggiore pressione sul suo punto più sensibile, facendola gemere forte. Michiru allungò le mani per accarezzarle i seni nudi mentre accostavano le bocche in un nuovo bacio. Haruka continuava le sue spinte, facendo strofinare il suo ginocchio sul suo punto più sensibile mentre l'altra inarcava la schiena per approfondire quel contatto.

-Oh…Haruka non fermarti. –

-Vuoi farlo sul divano?- le chiese senza fermarsi.

Michiru le afferrò il viso tra le mani e fissandola negli occhi disse –Se ti fermi adesso non credere di avere di nuovo il controllo dopo!-

_La stava sfidando? Credeva davvero di poterla sottomettere così facilmente?_

In un istante smise ogni movimento, la guardò negli occhi e con aria di sfida disse –Fammi vedere cosa sai fare!-

Erano ora in camera completamente nude, Michiru sopra di lei che le baciava i seni. La sua bocca iniziò a scendere giù per l'addome, fermandosi all'ombelico. La sentì contorcersi dalla trepidazione perché sapeva bene dove sarebbe finito quel viaggio. Continuò a scendere fino ad arrivare all'inguine. Le dita di Haruka le circondarono la testa dirigendola nel suo punto più eccitato. Quando la bocca di Michiru si poggiò sulla sua parte intima, Haruka perse ogni forma di controllo: alzò il bacino per accentuare il contatto e iniziò a gemere quando la bocca dell'altra si fece più audace.

-Oh…Michiru! Sei fantastica…c-continua!-

_Finalmente! Ci sono riuscita!_

Allungò una mano per accarezzarle di nuovo il seno mentre con la bocca continuava la sua opera. Haruka era ormai al limite, stringeva forte le lenzuola tra le mani. Risalì di nuovo verso la sua bocca per baciarla poi sussurrò –Sei pronta?-

-Muoviti!- fu l'ordine perentorio di Haruka.

-Come scusa?- disse l'altra, staccandosi dal suo corpo.

-Michiru ti prego non resisto più!-

-Così va molto meglio!-

Intromise una mano tra i loro corpi fino a toccarle la sua femminilità. La penetrò lentamente, guardandola trattenere il fiato: era davvero uno spettacolo vederla così arresa al suo tocco. Era una sensazione unica capire di riuscire a darle così tanto piacere. Michiru iniziò a muovere le dita, accompagnando le spinte con il corpo. Capì subito che Haruka era più che pronta tanto da intensificare le spinte mentre la bionda la accompagnava con movimenti frenetici del bacino. Quando era ormai sul punto di esplodere, si sollevò mettendosi seduta e ritrovandosi così la violinista cavalcioni sulle sue gambe che continuava a spingere. Le accarezzò il seno per poi penetrarla.

-Dobbiamo farlo insieme!-

Iniziarono così a muoversi insieme gemendo e ansimando: Haruka nascose il volto nel suo collo, cercando di attutire i gemiti che era ormai incapace di trattenere.

-Oh…Haruka!- sospirò Michiru, sentendosi ormai al limite.

-Lo so!- rispose semplicemente l'altra, percependo cosa le volesse dire.

Un calore s'impossessò dei loro corpi, che partendo dalla zona dove s'incontravano, si espanse in tutto il corpo, fino a esplodere quando raggiunsero il piacere.

I loro corpi tremavano ed esauste, crollarono sul letto e si addormentarono l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.

Fu svegliata da un lieve bussare alla porta. Quando aprì gli occhi si accorse che sia lei che Haruka erano ancora completamente nude. Di sicuro dall'altra parte della porta c'era Hikari: si alzò e prese la prima camicia da notte che trovò e la infilò, poi scosse appena Haruka dicendole di coprirsi in qualche modo, perché Hikari voleva entrare. Ancora completamente assonnata, prese una t-shirt e un paio di pantaloncini e se li infilò, per poi ritornare a letto.

Michiru invece, aprì la porta per vedere Hikari con il suo orsacchiotto tra le braccia, che la guardava sospettosa.

-Perché non mi rispondevi?-

Si abbassò per guardarla negli occhi e parlando a bassa voce disse –Zia Haruka sta ancora dormendo, non volevo svegliarla!- la bambina sorrise, sapendo come fosse irascibile Haruka se qualcuno la svegliava.

-Posso restare con te!-

La prese in braccio dandole un bacio sulla guancia –Certo che puoi!-

Si rimisero a letto: Hikari si accoccolò alla mamma, che le accarezzava la schiena proprio come quando era piccola. Da quando il suo papà se n'era andato, la piccola si era attaccata in modo quasi ossessivo alla sua mamma e, se all'inizio Michiru l'aveva assecondata, ora stava cercando di farle capire che poteva fidarsi delle altre persone. Ecco perché aveva deciso di mandarla in una scuola diversa da dove insegnava lei. Hikari aveva bisogno di fare nuove conoscenze, aveva bisogno di interagire con altri adulti. All'inizio aveva sperato che la presenza di Haruka nella loro vita l'avrebbe aiutata e invece si era rivelato il contrario. Dopo un inizio burrascoso, la situazione sembrava essersi risolta e invece, dopo poche settimane che erano tornate alla realtà, era di nuovo precipitato tutto. Hikari sembrava mal tollerare la presenza della zia nella loro vita, fatta eccezione per alcune volte: quando ancora non sapeva come, sembravano sancire una tregua. Chiuse gli occhi stringendo la sua bimba a sé quando Hikari la fece svegliare di colpo.

-Mamma è vero che zia Haruka vuole avere un bambino?-

Aprì di colpo gli occhi, non aveva avuto modo di riprendere quel discorso perché l'aveva vista così rilassata in questi giorni e credeva avesse superato la cosa da sola. Si alzò e appoggiò la schiena allo schienale. Le accarezzò la guancia e la incitò a sedersi sulle sue gambe.

-Non ti piace l'idea di avere un fratellino?- le chiese, stringendole le manine.

-Non sarà il mio fratellino!- il suo sguardo era così deciso, così identico all'espressione di Haruka quando era super convinta di quello che diceva. A volte dimenticava che era sua zia e che quindi era normale che si somigliassero.

-Hai ragione amore, ma vedi ora noi siamo una famiglia e potessi anche considerarlo un tuo fratellino!- azzardò Michiru mentre vedeva la sua bambina fare una strana faccia. Rimase per un attimo in silenzio come se stesse pensando qualcosa.

-Mamma ma zia Haruka la sa fare la mamma?- chiese seria la bambina

-Lei è sempre così arrabbiata, può volere bene a un bambino?- era sorpresa nel costatare come la sua piccola riuscisse a pensare come se avessi dieci anni in più.

-Amore lei ti ama, certo che può voler bene a un bambino!-

-Tu dici che lei mi vuole bene?- gli occhi di Hikari esprimevano tutta la sua perplessità al riguardo.

-Ma perché parli così?-

-Beh lei non mi prende mai in braccio, non gioca mai con me e poi non mi…- abbassò il viso.

-Cosa amore, continua!- la incalzò Michiru, percependo che il problema della bambina andava al di là dell'avere o meno un fratellino.

-Mamma non mi ha mai dato un bacio. Non mi coccola come fai tu! Forse perché non sono sua figlia?-

_Questo è dunque il punto?_

Hikari sentiva che Haruka non le riservava le stesse attenzioni che era abituata a ricevere dai suoi genitori e, forse, aveva paura che con la nascita di un bambino tutto suo, Haruka non si sarebbe mai interessata a lei!

-Ti confido un segreto. Zia Haruka non ha mai vissuto con un bambino, forse non sa come comportarsi, ecco perché non ti fa le coccole!- cercò di spiegarle Michiru.

Vide il volto della bambina illuminarsi come se ora fosse tutto più chiaro, poi però una strana espressione si dipinse sul suo viso

-Mamma ma perché a te le fa le coccole?-

Quella domanda la spiazzò, come faceva a spiegarle che nel loro caso era un dare e avere? Come faceva a dirle che Haruka le faceva le coccole perché davano piacere anche a lei?

-Senti amore ho un'idea perché non cerchiamo di insegnarle come si fa?- propose Michiru, sperando di essere riuscita a farle dimenticare la sua domanda.

-Dobbiamo insegnarle a fare le coccole e a come si deve comportare con i bambini?- chiese la bambina.

-Certo amore hai capito bene!-

La bambina sembrò rifletterci un pochino poi l'abbracciò forte e disse –E' proprio un'ottima idea mamma!-

Sentì le sue braccine stringerla forte per il collo, le accarezzò i capelli e la schiena.

-Ora torna a dormire ancora un po' è presto!- le disse Michiru facendola stendere al suo fianco.

-Mamma ma come faremo?- chiese la bambina, sistemandosi stretta al suo corpo.

-A questo penseremo domani, ora dormi!- le diede un bacio sulla fronte e la vide chiudere gli occhi.

Sorrise nel pensare a come avrebbe reagito Haruka quando le avrebbe riferito quella conversazione, ignara del fatto che la bionda aveva ascoltato tutto e che le parole di Hikari l'avevano ferita molto.

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo. Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno recensito la storia, mi fa davvero piacere che sia piaciuta.**

**Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate di questo nuovo capitolo e delle parole di Hikari.**

**Un bacio e a presto!**


	4. Chapter 4

Erano trascorse due settimane da quando Michiru e Hikari avevano fatto quel piano e Haruka era ormai al limite della sopportazione. Da quel giorno, la piccola non la lasciava un attimo in pace, cercava sempre di starle accanto e di coinvolgerla nelle sue attività. Era stata Michiru a darle quest'idea dicendole che se passava più tempo con lei, sua zia avrebbe iniziato a essere più espansiva. Allora la piccola aveva preso alla lettera le parole di sua madre e ora sembrava l'ombra di Haruka.

Rinchiusa nel suo studio impegnata nel lavoro, non si accorse della presenza dell'altra fino a quando non sentì le sue mani sulle spalle.

-Ti prego aiutami!- abbassò il viso per baciarle il collo.

Michiru sorrise e con sarcasmo disse –La grande Haruka Tenou messa al tappeto da una bambina di appena sei anni!-

Si alzò interrompendo il contatto, non le piaceva essere presa in giro così, specialmente perché sapeva che era stata lei a dirle di comportarsi in quel modo. In un primo momento aveva sperato che Michiru avesse ragione però, il continuo contatto di Hikari, serviva soltanto ad aumentare il suo senso d'inadeguatezza: quando era al suo fianco, non riusciva a fare almeno di sentirsi incapace di mostrarle affetto. Eppure le voleva bene, di questo era certa, solo che non riusciva a essere affettuosa.

-Vorrei vedere te al posto mio. Non mi molla un attimo!-

Smise di fare quello che stava facendo, si alzò e si avvicinò a lei.

-Vuole semplicemente dimostrarti che ti vuole bene!-

_Sì come no? Perché non mi dici la verità?_

-Sai lei vuole sentirsi parte della tua vita!- le sussurrò, abbracciandola e mettendo la testa sulle sue spalle.

Haruka non le rispose non sapendo cosa dire.

-Perché ti dà così fastidio?-

-Io preferirei che fosse sua madre a starmi sempre intorno!-

Si voltò per incrociare il suo sguardo.

-Dai Haruka, prometto che quando avrò finito mi farò perdonare- le accarezzò la guancia, molto lentamente.

-A cosa stai lavorando?- chiese, stringendola forte.

-E' un progetto per i bambini più grandi-

Le diede un leggero bacio sulla bocca e poi disse –Ti lascio lavorare-

-Haruka?-

Si voltò

-Abbi pazienza con lei!-

_Avere pazienza? E chi sa cos'è la pazienza?_

Era sempre stata una persona incapace di adattarsi alle esigenze di qualcun altro e ora le chiedeva di avere pazienza. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai avuto contatti con bambini e, iniziare così all'improvviso, era un po' difficile. L'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era avere la possibilità di stare da sola con la sua donna e poterle dimostrare tutto il suo amore. Invece si ritrovava a fare da baby sitter a sua nipote.

_Nipote!_

Lo dimenticava fin troppo spesso che quella bambina in fondo aveva i suoi geni.

Approfittando di un momento di tranquillità, decise di rileggere alcuni documenti che aveva tentato di leggere prima ma senza alcun risultato. Si accomodò sul divano, appoggiò la tazza di caffè sul tavolino e iniziò a studiarli. Erano i resoconti che Anya le aveva mandato per e-mail, con una relazione dove le spiegava le varie operazioni da fare per risanare i debiti di suo fratello. Guardava quelle cifre esorbitanti e non riuscì a fare almeno di pensare a lui. L'aveva odiata a tal punto da rovinare l'azienda di famiglia pur di allontanarla dalla sua vita. Stava continuando a leggere quando sentì una piccola manina tirarle la camicia, per richiamare la sua attenzione.

-Zia vuoi giocare con me?-

_Ecco, ci risiamo!_

Aveva preparato il servizio da thè in porcellana, che Michiru le aveva regalato il Natale scorso e, sedute accanto alle tazzine, c'erano due bambole. Haruka guardò i giochi e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Non aveva mai giocato con le bambole e di sicuro non avrebbe iniziato adesso.

-Non posso, sto lavorando!- le rispose, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel foglio.

Anche se non aveva mai avuto problemi con i numeri, anzi le erano sempre piaciute le materie scientifiche, in quel momento non riusciva proprio a dare un significato a tutte quelle cifre. Eppure le era sembrato di aver arginato, almeno in parte, i debiti dell'azienda e invece quei numeri dicevano il contrario.

Prese il telefono dalla tasca e iniziò a comporre il numero di Anya, forse lei le avrebbe dato una spiegazione plausibile.

-Zia dai vuoi giocare con me?-

Haruka la guadò e sforzando un sorriso disse –Non mi piacciono le bambole!-

La bambina la guardava perplessa, come se avesse detto qualcosa di indicibile. La bionda, senza dare molta importanza a quello che stava facendo la piccola, prese la calcolatrice e rifece tutti i calcoli. Hikari tornò dalle sue bambole, ne prese una e si diresse di nuovo dalla zia. Voleva in tutti i modi convincerla a giocare con lei!

-Guardala zia, non la trovi davvero bella?-

Distolse per un attimo gli occhi dal foglio che stava esaminando, per guardare la bambola. Non riusciva a capire cosa ci trovasse di così bello in quella bambola: era uguale a tutte le altre barbie che aveva, con capelli lunghi e un sorriso fisso, dipinto sul volto. Anche quando era piccola non aveva mai giocato con le barbie, lo considerava il gioco più stupido che ci potesse essere.

-E' uguale a tutte le altre!-

-Ma zia, non l'hai nemmeno guardata!- si lamentò la piccola. Di solito giocava con la sua mamma ma ora Michiru era così impegnata e non poteva dedicarsi a lei.

-L'ho vista!- si limitò a risponderle, continuando a fissare il foglio.

-Haruka? È successo qualcosa?-

-Stavo leggendo i documenti e ho notato…- si rigirava i fogli tra le mani cercando quello che le serviva.

-Non potevi aspettare domani?- chiese l'altra, evidentemente infastidita da quella chiamata.

-Ti ho forse disturbata?-

-Lo sai che ore sono? L'orario di lavoro è finito da un pezzo!-

-Oh ora capisco! Sei in compagnia!- un sorriso le apparve sul viso sentendo l'amica sospirare.

Stufa dell'indifferenza di Haruka, decise di passare all'attacco. Sporgendosi sul tavolino, allungò la bambola sotto le braccia di Haruka, avvicinandola al suo viso. Nel farlo però urtò la tazza di caffè che cadde rovesciando il liquido sui fogli sparsi sul tavolo.

-Hikari!- si alzò come una furia, allontanando con un gesto brutto la bambola dalla faccia. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide il disastro che aveva combinato: tutto il caffè era caduto sui documenti, che ora stavano diventando dello stesso colore del liquido.

-Haruka tutto bene?- chiese Anya, sentendo lo strillo dal telefono.

-Guarda cosa hai combinato?- urlò Haruka, alzando la tazza e cercando inutilmente di pulire i documenti.

Il telefono era finito sul divano e la voce di Anya chiamava a vuoto.

-Mi dispiace…- sussurrò la piccola, ritraendosi per paura di Haruka.

Le urla arrivarono fino allo studio di Michiru che, intuendo che le due avessero di nuovo litigato, si diresse in salone per cercare di portare un po' di pace.

Quando arrivò trovò Haruka visibilmente alterata mentre cercava di asciugare un foglio e Hikari con gli occhi spalancati e pieni di paura.

-Cosa è successo?- chiese, avvicinandosi alla piccola.

Hikari si voltò e nel vedere la mamma subito corse da lei per aggrapparsi alle sue gambe. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e sussurrò –Non volevo farlo! Mi dispiace!-

-Mi dispiace un corno!-

-Haruka! Cerca di calmarti la spaventi!-

La guardò con uno sguardo che farebbe paura a chiunque.

_Dovrei calmarmi? _

_Ma riesci a capire il danno che ha fatto?_

Michiru si abbassò per parlare a quattrocchi con la figlia, la vide con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e di paura.

-Cosa è successo amore?-

Tirò su col naso mentre cercava di spiegarle come erano andate le cose.

-Volevo giocare con zia Haruka ma lei…-

-Ti ho detto che stavo lavorando! Perché non capisci quando ti dico di no, è no!-

L'atteggiamento che Haruka stava avendo nei confronti della bambina la infastidiva ma non poteva dirglielo adesso, ne avrebbero parlate dopo da sole.

La bambina si avvicinò alla mamma e sussurrandole all'orecchio, per non farsi sentire dalla bionda –Con me non può giocare ma può parlare al telefono con l'amica!-

Solo dopo le parole della bimba, Michiru notò sul divano il cellulare di Haruka con il display illuminato: evidentemente la persona con cui era a telefono era ancora in linea. Si alzò e si diresse a prendere il cellulare.

-Pronto?-

-Haruka? Stai bene?-

-Sono Michiru, ti chiedo scusa ma ora Haruka non può parlarti se ci tieni chiamala dopo!-

-Aspetta Michiru è stata lei a chiamarmi. Ma sta bene?-

_Quindi l'aveva chiamata lei!_

_Non aveva tempo da dedicare alla piccola ma poteva dedicarne a una persona lontana chilometri da lei? _

Interruppe la comunicazione, poi chiese a Hikari di lasciarle da sole.

-Cosa stavi facendo?- chiese Michiru.

-Stavo lavorando! Non posso smettere di farlo ogni volta che _tua_ figlia decide di voler giocare!-

-Lo hai detto di nuovo!-

Haruka la guardava confusa, non riuscendo a capire a cosa si riferisse.

-A cosa stavi lavorando?-

Haruka si voltò per guardarla e vide che aveva il suo telefono in mano.

-Cosa stai cercando di fare? Vuoi vedere se mento?-

-Sto solo cercando di capire perché non hai tempo da dedicare a _mia figlia_ quando hai tempo per soddisfare _lei_!-

Il tono di Michiru non lasciava equivoci: era arrabbiata. Non aveva mai preteso che Haruka si sentisse obbligata a interagire con Hikari ma sapere che non voleva giocare con lei, perché impegnata con Anya, le faceva salire il sangue al cervello.

Quel _mia figlia_ non l'era sfuggito, era la prima volta che Michiru le parlava così!

_Lo hai detto di nuovo!_

Ora aveva capito il significato delle sue parole: aveva di nuovo detto "_tua figlia"_!

-Io non soddisfo proprio nessuno! Dimentichi che lei lavora per me! Anzi per noi! Forse te lo sei dimenticata ma se io devo lavorare è anche grazie a te! L'azienda è mia quanto di _tua figlia_!-

Bene erano arrivate al culmine, non avevano mai litigato in quel modo.

-Se ti dà tanto fastidio basta dirlo. Ho affidato a te la gestione delle quote di Hikari perché dei soldi della tua famiglia non mi interessa nulla, ma se la cosa ti obbliga a _lavorare_ provvederò a sostituirti!-

Non l'aveva mai vista così, sembrava davvero arrabbiata e la cosa non le piaceva, anche perché sapeva benissimo di aver sbagliato. Come al solito però aveva lasciato che l'orgoglio governasse le sue azioni e adesso aveva litigato con Michiru. La violinista si avvicinò a lei e le tolse i fogli dalle mani, vedendo il danno che aveva fatto Hikari.

-Michiru aspetta non volevo…- sapeva di aver sbagliato e voleva cercare di rimediare.

La guardò negli occhi per poi dedicarsi di nuovo a quei fogli.

-Sai, lei vuole solo essere parte della tua vita e invece tu la tratti come se fosse un'estranea!-

-Oh adesso basta con questa farsa! Lo so che avete architettato tutto insieme, quindi ora non venirmi a dire queste parole per farmi sentire in colpa!-

_Ho un'idea perché non cerchiamo di insegnarle come si fa?_

Le parole di Michiru le ritornarono alla mente.

-Io non ho bisogno di imparare nulla! Sono fatta così e scusa tanto se non riesco a comportarmi come fai tu!-

La rabbia con cui disse quelle parole la colpì.

_Quindi sapeva tutto?_

-Eri sveglia? Perché non hai detto nulla?-

-Cosa avrei dovuto dire?- alzò le mani al cielo, in segno di esasperazione. Si lasciò cadere sul divano e sussurrò –Sembrate così unite che ho quasi paura a intromettervi tra voi. Tu poi non mi aiuti, mi tieni sempre fuori dal vostro mondo-

Aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava davvero afflitta da un qualcosa che Michiru non riuscì a capire. Se davvero si sentiva esclusa perché continuava a ostacolare ogni tentativo della piccola di avvicinarsi a lei? Perché continuava a tenere i suoi sentimenti nascosti.

-Hai ascoltato tutto?-

-Sì, e non mi è piaciuto come ti sei coalizzata con lei per cercare di…-

_Coalizzata? _

-Non ti è piaciuto? Ma hai sentito le parole di Hikari? Lei è convinta che tu non le voglia bene! Cosa avrei dovuto fare?-

-io non lo so. Tu sei la madre, dovresti sapere come comportarti con lei!-

_Tu sei la madre._

_Tu sei la madre._

Michiru non stava ascoltando più le sue parole, la sua mente si era fermata a quelle parole e non riusciva ad andare oltre. Come faceva a dire quelle parole con così naturalezza. Eppure Hikari era sua nipote e invece la trattava come se fosse una completa estranea per lei. Il suo cuore iniziava a fare male, sentiva le lacrime agli occhi e fece del suo meglio per evitare che uscissero, non voleva farsi vedere debole. Quando aveva scelto di vivere una nuova vita con Haruka, aveva almeno sperato di riuscire a far stabilire un rapporto come zia e nipote, non aveva mai aspirato a qualcosa di diverso, e invece neanche quello era possibile.

-Hai ragione, io sono sua madre. Sono sua madre non tua! Non devo essere io a dirti come comportarti con lei! Io sono la tua donna e se davvero vuoi stare con me, cerca di trovare un modo per non farla soffrire. Lei è mia figlia e viene prima di chiunque altro!-

_Cosa aveva voluto dire con quelle parole? Le stava forse dicendo che per lei era più importante la sua bambina?_

La mente di Haruka sembrava un frullatore impazzito, incapace di formulare pensieri coerenti. La vide rileggere con attenzione i fogli, che probabilmente erano diventati illeggibili per poi parlare.

-Non hai delle copie?- il suo tono era freddo e distaccato.

-Secondo te se avevo una copia avrei fatto tutto quel baccano?- si pentì subito del tono usato per risponderle, doveva cercare di controllarsi altrimenti la situazione sarebbe peggiorata.

-Sono di Anya giusto?- le chiese, ignorando il suo tono.

Haruka annuì

-Bene!- rispose Michiru voltandosi e lasciandola da sola.

Quella situazione era così ridicola: lei che doveva essere arrabbiata, lei che doveva recuperare, in un modo o nell'altro, quei documenti, sembrava l'unica a sentirsi in colpa per quella litigata. Quel senso di colpa che la invase non le piacque per nulla. Sentiva intorno un'aria pesante, il rapporto che legava madre e figlia a volte non lasciava spazio per lei e questo non poteva sopportarlo. Di sicuro non si aspettava che Michiru prendesse le sue difese contro sua figlia ma non si aspettava neanche che alla fine l'avrebbe attaccata in quel modo. Si lasciò cadere sul divano chiudendo gli occhi, ripensava allo sguardo di Michiru quando l'aveva accusata di aver tempo per parlare con Anya e non per stare un po' con sua figlia.

_Non hai tempo da dedicare a mia figlia quando hai tempo per soddisfare lei!_

_Mia figlia!_

_Come ho fatto a cacciarmi in questo guaio?_

Decise di ritirarsi in camera per riflettere.

-Mamma non volevo farlo!- la voce della bambina era incrinata dalle lacrime.

Il cuore di Haruka iniziò a dolere quando sentì quelle parole. Si era ripromessa di non farla soffrire e invece…

Come poteva riuscire a farle tanto male, quando l'unica cosa che davvero voleva era renderla felice, regalarle momenti indimenticabili. Si era ripromessa di provare a colmare quel vuoto che le aveva causata l'assenza del padre, assenza dovuta a lei e al fatto di essersi perdutamente innamorata della madre. Non solo non era riuscita in quell'intento ma continuava a farla soffrire. Sia a Hikari sia a Michiru, che l'amava con tutto il cuore. Il senso di colpa che improvvisamente s'impossessò del suo cuore era insopportabile. Decise di uscire da quella casa, doveva allontanarsi, aveva bisogno di sentirsi di nuovo libera. Voleva fuggire da quelle responsabilità che non era pronta ad affrontare.

Prese le chiavi della moto, il telefono e uscì. Vagò con la sua moto a una velocità altissima, con la speranza di ritrovare la libertà, quel senso che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto interferire nella sua vita. Quel senso che nell'ultimo periodo non aveva più sentito. Da quando aveva iniziato la relazione con Michiru la sua vita era stata strettamente legata a quella della violinista. Da un lato le piaceva sapere di poter contare su una persona che ricambiava appieno i suoi sentimenti; dall'altro lato si sentiva imprigionata in una trappola senza via d'uscita. Ora ne era sicura: non riusciva a immaginare la sua vita senza Michiru e questa cosa la spaventava a morte.

Stufa di scervellarsi si fermò in un locale. L'atmosfera del posto era così sensuale e coinvolgente. Ne aveva passate serate in quei posti, quando era ancora un pilota famoso e le donne cadevano ai suoi piedi.

Arrivò al bancone e ordinò un alcolico. Seduta, aspettando il suo drink notò che era abbastanza affollato, la musica era altissima. Si guardò in giro e vide coppie sedute sui divanetti, intenti a intrecciarsi in modi alquanto disdicevoli. Iniziò a immaginare la reazione di Michiru nel vedere un posto simile. Il barista le servì il suo alcolico e decise di interessarsi solo al liquido, che c'era nel bicchiere. Bevve un sorso chiudendo gli occhi quando il liquido iniziò a bruciarle la gola: non era abituata a bere anzi odiava chi lo faceva. Questa sera però era diverso, aveva bisogno di non riflettere, aveva bisogno di non pensare agli occhi di Michiru. L'aveva ferita molto e non riusciva a trovare un modo per riparare la situazione. Lo sapeva benissimo che la cosa da fare era andare da lei e chiederle scusa, ammettere di aver sbagliato ma in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbero state scuse vere.

-Sei nuovo?- la voce di una donna, seduta alla sua destra, la fece distogliere dai suoi pensieri.

Si voltò per incontrare gli occhi neri di una bellissima donna: indossava un pantalone attillato e una camicetta sbottonata, che lasciava poco all'immaginazione. La vide fare cenno al cameriere che subito le portò un bicchiere con un liquido di uno strano colore.

-Pene d'amore?- continuò la mora, senza guardarla in faccia. Era ben truccata e anche se l'abbigliamento non era proprio casto, non appariva per niente volgare. Era sicurissima che nella vita svolgesse un lavoro più che meritevole e che come lei fosse lì giusto per distrarsi dalla routine.

-Sai, anche una mia amica sta soffrendo per amore. Perché non vieni con me, te la presento?-

Haruka la guardava sbalordita: non conosceva neanche il suo nome e già le voleva appioppare un'amica con il cuore infranto?

-Non fare quella faccia, non voglio mica che te la porti al letto. Ho solo pensato che potevate consolarvi a vicenda!-

-Ehi Rina cosa stai facendo?-

Una ragazza più giovane affiancò la mora. Aveva capelli lunghi e biondi legati in una coda, occhi color nocciola e un'espressione che, da tempo, non vedeva più sul viso delle persone che la circondavano. Non sapeva dire di cosa si trattasse ma sembrava essere avvolta da un'aura diversa, un'aura che in quel momento sembrava dirle _seguimi_!

La ragazza si voltò verso la bionda e incrociò lo sguardo con il suo. Le sorrise, lisciandosi le pieghe immaginarie della sua gonna.

Quel sorriso era così dolce, proprio come quello che Michiru donava alla sua bambina, come quello che una volta aveva donato anche a lei.

Scosse violentemente la testa, per allontanare quei pensieri.

_Sei patetica!_

_Ogni cosa ti riporta a lei!_

-Non so cosa ti abbia detto, ma ti assicuro che è una brava ragazza!- esclamò all'improvviso la ragazza, stringendo l'amica per le spalle facendole versare il liquido del suo bicchiere.

-Ehi sta attenta! E poi non gli stavo dicendo nulla!-

Le due donne sembravano molto unite.

-Guarda è arrivato Steve, devo andare! Ci vedremo domani!- disse la mora, piantando un bacio sulla guancia dell'amica, poi volgendosi a Haruka disse –è stato un piacere. Io sono Rina spero di rivederti!- le allungò una mono per salutarla.

Con riluttanza Haruka l'afferrò e la strinse appena –Piacere mio. Io sono Haruka!-

Rina le sorrise, poi fece l'occhiolino all'amica e raggiunse quello che sicuramente era il suo ragazzo, visto il modo come lo aveva salutato: aveva avvinghiato la bocca alla sua, senza nessun pudore.

Haruka ritornò a fissare la bionda al suo fianco che sembrava improvvisamente rattristarsi. I suoi occhi s'incupirono mentre guardava una coppia ballare, molto intimamente, sulla pista.

-Lui è la tua pena d'amore?- chiese mentre beveva un altro sorso del suo alcolico. La ragazza la guardò stupita, poi sorrise intuendo che, come al solito, la sua amica non riusciva a tenere chiusa la sua bocca.

-Vedo che Rina non ha perso tempo!- rispose voltandosi per dare le spalle alla coppia, mentre il cameriere si avvicinava a lei.

-Sei qui anche stasera?-

La ragazza gli sorrise e poi con fare seducente rispose –Lo sai che non riesco a stare lontano da questo posto!-

Il ragazzo rise al suo tentativo di sedurlo poi aggiunse –Devi allenarti ancora un po'! Ma ci sei quasi!-

-Oh! Tu lo dici per farmi arrabbiare! E poi non vale tu mi conosci da… da sempre!-

Il cameriere guardò Haruka e poi guardò la ragazza.

-Provaci con lui e vediamo cosa ne pensa?-

_Lui?_

Haruka guardò prima lei e poi lui, senza riuscire a capire di cosa stessero parlando. Quando posò di nuovo lo sguardo sul volto di lei, la vide arrossire mentre cercava di cambiare argomento.

-Portami qualcosa da bere e non essere stupido!-

Il ragazzo obbedì, lasciandole da sole: sembrava davvero imbarazzata e Haruka era curiosa di sapere il perché!

-Di cosa stava parlando?- azzardò Haruka.

-Nulla d'importante. Tu piuttosto sei qui da solo?-

_Solo?_

Abbassò lo sguardo e solo ora capiva perché continuavano a riferirsi a lei in quel modo. Indossava ancora la giacca e, come succedeva in passato, l'avevano scambiata per un uomo. Non le succedeva da tanto tempo, anche perché il suo abbigliamento era cambiato.

-Sì, sono sola!-

_Sola?_

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

_Sola! Era una donna!_

-Oh scusa, non volevo essere scortese è solo che…- la vide arrossire violentemente e abbassare lo sguardo.

-Non importa non sei la prima!-

Scese tra le due un silenzio imbarazzante, sembrava davvero mortificata per quell'errore e Haruka non sapeva come farle capire che non le importava più di tanto.

-Ehi! Miko, ecco quello che mi hai chiesto!- la ragazza non diede segni di vita, come se lui non si riferisse a lei. In un primo momento, Haruka non aveva intuito che si riferisse a lei, poi vedendo come la fissava capì.

-Ehi Miko ci sei? Miko?-

La voce del ragazzo la portò alla realtà, alzò lo sguardo e vedendo il bicchiere lo prese e bevve il contenuto tutto d'un fiato, rischiando di strozzarti quando il liquido iniziò a bruciarle la gola, facendola tossire.

-Ehi stai bene? Non dovresti berlo tutto in una volta!- le disse Haruka, alzandosi e poggiando delle banconote sul bancone. La ragazza la guardò mentre la bionda le sorrise, facendola arrossire ancora di più!

Dalla sua reazione, capì che come mostrava il suo aspetto, doveva essere davvero molto giovane.

-Ora vado, è tardi!-

Stava per andarsene quando sentì delle dita tremanti e calde afferrarle la mano, si voltò e la vide che le sorrideva. Quel sorriso ebbe la capacità di farle battere il cuore in modo diverso.

-Spero di rivederti Haruka!- si alzò sulle punte e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Quando rientrò la casa era completamente avvolta nel buio. Sul tavolo della cucina c'erano dei fogli, con la scritta "_Per Haruka"_. Si diresse in camera e trovò Michiru e Hikari addormentate, una tra le braccia dell'altra, si avvicinò alla piccola e notò le sue guance ancora bagnate.

-Mi dispiace!- sussurrò appena per poi uscire da quella stanza.

Quella sera fu davvero difficile per Miko riuscire a dormire. Non faceva altro che ripensare a Haruka e a come il suo cuore avesse continuato a battere, nonostante avesse saputo che fosse una donna.

_Chissà se la rivedrò!_

Si ritrovò a pensare mentre si rigirava nel letto tentando inutilmente di addormentarsi.

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo. Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni, anche se non rispondo a tutte singolarmente, ci tengo a farvi sapere che sono davvero ben volute.**

**Mi fa davvero tanto piacere leggere le vostre opinioni, mi danno la carica per continuare.**

**Come avete visto in questo capitolo è successo un bel casino, la nostra Haruka sta attraversando davvero un periodo difficile.**

**Spero che i nuovi personaggi vi siano piaciuti, vi anticipo che man mano impareremo a conoscerli.**

**Ora vi saluto e aspetto con ansia di sapere le vostre opinioni.**

**Un bacio a tutti e continuate a seguirmi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buon 2012 a tutti da Algida!**

Guardava e riguardava quei fogli senza riuscire a concentrarsi, nella sua mente i pensieri continuavano a svilupparsi a una velocità straordinaria. La litigata che aveva avuto con Haruka poche ore prima, non faceva altro che tormentarla. Si erano dette cose brutte che mai avrebbe pensato di dire e di sentire.

Prese di nuovo quei fogli convincendosi che erano ormai inutilizzabili e, che se voleva in qualche modo rimediare al danno, doveva fare l'unica cosa che non avrebbe mai voluto fare: chiedere aiuto ad Anya.

Afferrò il telefono di casa e compose il suo numero, conscia dell'ora assurda.

-Pronto?- la voce assonnata dell'altra arrivò dopo qualche secondo. Michiru si schiarì la voce e incominciò a parlare. Dal loro ultimo incontro, durante il quale avevano litigato, non avevano più avuto modo di parlarsi e di spiegarsi.

-Scusami per l'ora ma ho davvero bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore-

Michiru attese che l'altra rispondesse

-Michiru?- il suo tono era incredulo –Sei tu? Che sorpresa!-

_Non rendere le cose più difficili di quelle che sono!_

Michiru e Anya non avevano avuto un bel rapporto, anzi se avrebbero potuto far almeno d'incontrarsi sarebbe stato meglio. Anya era la prima ragazza di Haruka ed era convinta che provasse ancora qualcosa per lei.

-Ma tu e la tua donna non avete niente di meglio da fare che chiamarmi a qualsiasi ora?-

-Ho bisogno di nuovo di quei documenti!-

-Ora? Ma sai che ora è?-

-Ti ho già chiesto scusa. Credimi se potrei fare diversamente, non starei qui a chiamarti!-

Anya sapeva benissimo che quelle parole erano vere. Michiru non aveva mai accettato la sua collaborazione con Haruka. Anche se non aveva mai detto nulla a tal proposito, lei lo capiva dal suo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti.

-Dammi il tempo di accendere il computer!-

Capì che doveva essere successo qualcosa e non voleva infierire oltre.

-Li mando alla posta elettronica di Haruka?-

-No! Sulla mia, adesso ti do l'indirizzo!-

Come previsto trenta minuti dopo l'e-mail di Anya arrivò e le due iniziarono a discutere su cosa sarebbe stato opportuno cambiare, per migliorare la situazione economica dell'azienda.

Michiru ascoltava rendendosi conto che lei non capiva quasi nulla ma che Anya riusciva a farsi comprendere molto bene.

-Posso chiederti una cosa?- chiese all'improvviso Michiru.

-Spara!-

-Saresti interessata a lavorare per me!-

-Scusa che sto facendo ora?-

-Mi spiego meglio! Saresti interessata a gestire le quote di Hikari?-

-Cosa è successo?-

Michiru era arrivata a questa conclusione dopo aver capito di aver sbagliato tutto, si era così aggrappata a Haruka non accorgendosi di aver messo tutto nelle sue mani. Si era buttata a capofitto nel lavoro dimenticando la cosa più importante: l'amore. L'amore per sua figlia e l'amore per Haruka. Ora doveva rimediare, doveva cercare di ritrovare quell'equilibrio che avevano perso.

_O che forse non avevano mai avuto!_

-Nulla!- rispose la violinista

-Senti Michiru io non posso accettare cerca di capire, lei è mia amica io non posso farle questo. Tu sei la sua donna ed io…-

Michiru sorrise a quelle parole – non ti sto mica chiedendo di venire a letto con me? È lavoro Anya!-

-Lo so ma…-

-Scusa non avrei dovuto chiedertelo! Ti chiedo solo di non parlarne con Haruka!-

Chiuse la comunicazione e schiacciò il pulsante sinistro del mouse sulla scritta "_Stampa"_. La stanza fu avvolta dal rumore della stampante che iniziava il suo lavoro. Michiru appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania e chiuse gli occhi.

_Non volevo farlo!_

_Hai visto che lei mi odia?_

_Lei non mi vuole bene! La odio mamma, la odio!_

Sentiva ancora i singhiozzi di sua figlia mentre tra le sue braccia si lasciava andare a un pianto liberatorio. Non l'aveva mai vista in quello stato, neanche quando aveva visto Hiroshi che la aggrediva!

Sentiva un terribile nodo alla gola che le impediva di respirare con regolarità, la sua bambina aveva avuto così tanta paura quando Haruka l'aveva sgridata. La stampante cessò il rumore, Michiru fu avvolta da un silenzio che contrastava violentemente con le grida che ancora le ronzavano in testa.

-Mamma dormi?- la voce della bambina la portò alla realtà. Alzò la testa e le sorrise –No, amore. Tu piuttosto, perché sei ancora sveglia?-

-Non riesco a dormire!- la bambina si guardò intorno.

Michiru raccolse i documenti dal vano della carta della stampante, li riordinò, appuntò sopra con la matita la scritta "_Per Haruka"_ e si diresse in cucina. Appoggiò i fogli sul tavolo, prese la bambina in braccio e si diresse in camera.

-Ti va di farmi compagnia?-

La bambina annuì più che contenta di dormire nel lettone con la mamma.

-Mamma è andata via?-

-No, amore adesso ritorna!- cercò di rassicurarla dandole un bacio. La verità era che non sapeva dove fosse e quando sarebbe ritornata. Hikari si avvicinò alla mamma e chiuse gli occhi mentre una lacrima ritornò a bagnare di nuovo il suo piccolo viso.

Una lieve luce, che penetrava dalla finestra, le fece capire che era ormai ora di alzarsi, aveva già dormito abbastanza, anche se i suoi sogni erano stati alquanto tormentati. Aprì gli occhi e i ricordi del giorno prima la assalirono prepotenti. Afferrò la sveglia per vedere l'ora. Era molto tardi e di sicuro la casa era vuota. Si alzò e si diresse in cucina, dove notò che quei fogli erano ancora lì. Si guardò intorno e vide il caffè già pronto, la tazza del latte di Hikari lavata e lasciata ad asciugare al bordo del lavandino. Stranamente c'era solo quella della piccola, segno che Michiru non aveva fatto colazione. Si verso una tazza di caffè e si sedette iniziando a sfogliare quei documenti. La causa di tutto il trambusto che era successo. I documenti erano stati stampati in doppia copia: una uguale a quella che aveva il giorno prima; l'altra con alcune cifre evidenziate e con appunti scritti da Michiru.

_Ma quando l'ha fatto?_

_Se io devo lavorare, è anche grazie a te! L'azienda è mia quanto di_ _tua figlia!_

I suoi occhi continuavano a sfogliare quei numeri e quegli appunti, scritti con molto cura, tipico di Michiru. La sua mente iniziò a elaborare che mentre lei era in quel locale a chiacchierare con quella sconosciuta, Michiru stava facendo questo per lei!

Il rumore della porta che veniva aperta la fece destare da quei pensieri, guardò verso l'ingresso per vedere apparire, dopo pochi istanti, la figura di Michiru.

-Non lavori oggi?- le chiese cercando di rompere il ghiaccio. La violinista posò la posta che aveva ritirato sul tavolo senza farle nemmeno un sorriso. Di solito si salutavano sempre con un bacio, quella mattina non si aspettava certo un bacio ma almeno un sorriso e, invece, l'aveva completamente ignorata.

-Ho preso qualche giorno di vacanza!-

_Se non era a lavoro, dove era stata tutto questo tempo?_

La vide slegarsi i capelli e togliersi la giacca, appoggiarla sullo schienale della sedia iniziando a separare la posta. C'era una strana tensione nell'aria. Continuò a bere il suo caffè mentre con la coda dell'occhio continuava a lanciarle occhiate. Quando finì di leggere la posta indirizzata a lei, prese quella inutile e la gettò, lasciando la sua sul tavolo. Stava per abbandonare la stanza quando all'improvviso si fermò e dandole le spalle disse –Quello che è successo ieri non deve accadere mai più!-

_Si era svegliata molto presto aveva un disperato bisogno di sfogarsi, di parlare con qualcuno. Qualcuno in grado di darle dei consigli, di ascoltarla senza giudicare, senza intromettersi. Chiamò la segreteria della sua scuola informando che, per motivi di famiglia, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un paio di giorni liberi. Visto che la sua materia non era ancora entrata al pieno nel programma, non ci furono obiezioni. Accompagnò Hikari a scuola, promettendole che sarebbe ritornata a prenderla presto. Si rimise in auto e si diresse dall'unica persona che avrebbe potuto ascoltarla senza condizionare i suoi pensieri, non l'aveva mai fatto._

_Come immaginato, sua madre aveva ascoltato tutto senza proferire parola, le aveva solo dato modo di liberarsi di quel maledettissimo nodo, che per tutta la notte aveva minacciato di sciogliersi tra le lacrime che silenziose aveva versato, mentre la sua bambina dormiva tra le sue braccia. L'aveva sentita rientrare, aveva sentito la sua presenza in camera, l'aveva sentita sussurrare qualcosa, senza capire cosa, ma l'aveva sentita anche uscire da quella stanza e lasciarle da sole. _

_Prima di lasciare la casa della madre le aveva chiesto se era disponibile a occuparsi di Hikari quando lei era al lavoro. La madre era stata felicissima di quella proposta e aveva accettato volentieri._

_Ora le restava solo chiarire la situazione con Haruka, doveva cercare di trovare un compromesso per tentare di salvare il loro rapporto._

-Quello che è successo ieri non deve accadere mai più! Non costringermi a scegliere tra te e lei!-

_Ti prego non farlo!_

Lasciò la stanza senza aspettare la reazione della bionda.

Haruka era rimasta immobile, pietrificata da quelle parole.

-Aspetta! Michiru!- si alzò di scatto dalla sedia per seguirla, la afferrò per il polso e la attirò a sé.

-Non ti ho mai chiesto di farlo e non potrei mai chiederti una cosa del genere!-

Chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi a quel contatto. Lo aveva aspettato così tanto, aveva aspettato il suo ritorno nella speranza che si sarebbero chiarite, che il loro amore sarebbe andato oltre a parole dette in un momento difficile. E invece lei non si era degnata nemmeno di sfiorarla con un solo dito, preferendo dormire nella camera degli ospiti. E pensare che le aveva lasciato il posto libero.

Nascose il viso nei suoi capelli, respirando appieno il suo odore. Le aveva detto parole orribili ma la cosa che più le faceva male era che, lei infondo, pensava davvero quello che aveva detto. Se si trova costretta a lavorare in un'azienda era per gestire le quote di sua nipote, del resto le sue le aveva lasciate a Sosuke.

Se non riusciva a instaurare un rapporto con Hikari, era perché sua madre in ogni occasione si schierava sempre dalla parte della bambina, dandole man forte e autorizzandola a non badare al volere di Haruka.

Michiru si staccò dal suo corpo mettendo una certa distanza tra loro, avevano bisogno di chiarirsi e sentirla così vicina non la aiutava affatto.

-Perché eri al telefono con Anya?-

Aveva trascorso la notte a cercare di trovare un valido motivo per cui Haruka preferisse parlare al telefono con Anya, invece di dedicare qualche minuto alla sua bambina.

-Per lavoro!-

-E lo hai spiegato a Hikari?-

La testa di Haruka era confusa, non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso.

-Non credevo di dover fare un resoconto di ogni mio movimento a t-

Michiru la guardò e sorrise, un sorriso triste capendo come stava per terminare la frase.

-Sai non c'è bisogno che lo specifichi ogni volta che parliamo di Hikari. So bene che lei è mia. No ho mai pensato di farti sostituire il vuoto lasciato da Hiroshi. Credevo solo che quando hai scelto me, avessi scelto anche lei!- abbassò gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi.

-Michiru io- fece qualche passo per avvicinarla ma la vide indietreggiare. Non riusciva a vederle gli occhi per capire cosa stesse provando realmente.

-La colpa è mia, mi sono così aggrappata a te da non rendermi conto di soffocarti. Sono stata una stupida- si voltò e si avvicinò alla piccola credenza, dove tenevano esposte alcune foto scattate prima che quel periodo buio avvolgesse le loro vite. Iniziò a toccare delicatamente con le dita la cornice della foto scattata qualche mese prima, erano al mare e sorridevano felici.

-Ho chiesto ad Anya di gestire le quote di Hikari ma ha rifiutato!-

-Cosa c'entra questo ora?-

-Haruka sto cercando un modo per salvare il nostro amore-

-E credi che il problema sia nel gestire o meno le quote di Hikari?- il tono della bionda iniziava ad alterarsi.

-So benissimo che non risolverò nulla, ma devo fare qualcosa. Tu ti ostini a tenerti per te i tuoi sentimenti ed io non so cosa fare- si voltò per fronteggiarla.

-So benissimo che c'è qualcosa di più profondo, qualcosa che t'impedisce di affezionarti a Hikari, io però non posso aiutarti se non parli con me!-

Haruka la fissava immobile non sapendo come reagire. Aveva una paura folle che se le avrebbe detto tutta la verità, avrebbe peggiorato la situazione e non voleva che accadesse.

-Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Lo hai detto anche tu non sei mia madre, non devi aiutarmi devi solo accettarmi così come sono!-

Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, le stava chiedendo di accettarla. E cosa aveva fatto? Aveva sempre cercato di spiegare a Hikari che sua zia era fatta in quel modo e che quindi doveva cercare di adattarsi a lei. Quando in realtà doveva essere il contrario. Gli occhi di Michiru si strinsero esprimendo tutta la sua rabbia.

-E' qui che ti sbagli Haruka!-

Si voltò per guardarla negli occhi.

- Qui non stiamo parlando di me e te! C'è una bambina Haruka! Una bambina che non riesce a capire perché tu non la vuoi. Una bambina che ha trascorso tutta la notte a piangere.-

Fece alcuni passi verso di lei, mantenendo una certa distanza.

-Lei mi ha stretta forte mentre diceva che tu non le vuoi bene. Mi ha detto di odiarti!-

Il cuore di Michiru faceva male nel ricordare quel momento. La cosa che più la turbava era che lei era stata sul punto di difendere la bionda, invece di consolare la sua bambina e questa cosa la spaventava. Hikari aveva solo lei e non poteva rischiare che il suo amore per Haruka, avrebbe oscurato quello per sua figlia.

Haruka era ferma immobilizzata dalla paura. Quel discorso di Michiru sembrava proprio il preludio della fine. La vide sfiorarsi gli occhi per cercare di bloccare le lacrime che minacciavano di venire fuori.

-Ho scelto di lasciar perdere. Non posso continuare a illuderla se tu non collabori.-

_Che cosa vuoi dire? _Urlava la sua mente senza trovare il coraggio di dar vita a quella domanda.

Il cuore di Haruka mancò un colpo, non poteva perderla in quel modo.

-Se vuoi continuare a far finta che lei non esista, fa pure. Io non m'intrometterò più. Ti chiedo solo di non farla soffrire, per quel poco che la vedrai!-

-Cosa vuoi dire?- riuscì finalmente a dire.

-Sono arrivata alla conclusione che se stiamo a questo punto è perché abbiamo fatto le cose troppo in fretta e visto che indietro non possiamo tornare, voglio solo cercare di rimediare-

Haruka continuava a fissarla senza capire dove volesse arrivare.

-Avevo pensato a una baby sitter, ma poi ho preferito chiedere a mia madre di occuparsi di Hikari. Così non sarai costretta a badare a lei quando io sono a lavoro. Per quando riguarda l'azienda, non so proprio a chi affidare le quote, non vorrei introdurre un estraneo.-

-Mi vuoi spiegare perché hai preso queste decisioni?-

-Voglio far in modo che tu abbia la tua vita, senza che dipendi dalla mai e viceversa.-

-E' un po' tardi per farlo, non trovi? Viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto è normale che l'una dipenda dall'altra!-

-Lo so ma so anche che sarebbe inutile separarsi ora per vivere in due appartamenti e finire col trascorrere le notti sempre insieme.-

Michiru le stava ridando quella libertà che tanto le mancava, le stava ridando quel periodo della sua vita che tanto rimpiangeva, ma la cosa non la convinceva molto. Sembrava che queste decisioni non facevano altro che allontanarle ancora di più.

-Quando ti sentirai pronta di instaurare un rapporto diverso con la piccola, toccherà a te fare il primo passo-

Riprese Michiru evitando di guardarla negli occhi.

-Questo quanto influirà sul nostro rapporto?- chiese titubante la bionda.

-Per me non cambierà nulla. Io ti amo e continuerò a farlo-

Quelle parole le risollevarono il morale, le parole di Michiru l'avevano spaventata molto, aveva temuto di perderla e invece…

Si avvicinò a lei e quando vide che non si allontanava, capì che anche Michiru voleva quel contatto. Era a pochi centimetri di distanza quando allungò le braccia e la attirò a sé. La strinse forte e la sentì abbandonarsi a quell'abbraccio. Sentì le sue braccia cingerle la vita e stringerla forte.

-Michiru mi dispiace per quello che ho detto!-

-Non mentire! Tu pensi davvero quello che hai detto, e va bene. Tu però non mentirmi-

Michiru aveva capito dai suoi occhi che le sue parole erano vere, ecco perché aveva cercato di limitare la presenza di Hikari nella sua vita, sperando di aver preso la decisione giusta.

Haruka si sentiva oppressa dalla presenza della piccola, anche se non riusciva ancora a comprenderne il motivo, e forse darle più tempo da sola l'avrebbe aiutata a fare un po' di chiarezza. In questo modo avrebbe anche evitato che Hikari soffrisse vedendo sua zia ignorarla.

-Haruka ti chiedo solo di non farla più soffrire!-

Nei giorni seguenti sembravano aver ritrovato una certa tranquillità: Haruka e Hikari non litigavano, anche perché la piccola sembrava aver rinunciato completamente ad avere un rapporto con lei. Non le parlava, non cercava più di coinvolgerla nei suoi giochi e quando capitava che Haruka le faceva qualche domanda, a stento la ascoltava.

Aveva trascorso tutta la giornata a pensare all'incontro della sera prima, a come quella sconosciuta l'aveva colpita. Aveva letto nei suoi occhi un qualcosa di misterioso senza escludere la sua reazione quando l'aveva salutata con un bacio sulla guancia. Per tutta la giornata non aveva fatto altro che pensare ai suoi occhi e al suo corpo, meravigliandosi di poter fare certi pensieri su un'altra donna. Lo squillo del suo cellulare la fece sobbalzare dallo spavento

-Pronto?-

-Ciao come va? Non ti ho più sentita- la voce dell'amica le fece capire esattamente a cosa si riferiva, peccato che non era dell'umore giusto per chiacchierare. Aveva del lavoro arretrato e come se non bastasse, una sua collega aveva preso dei giorni e toccava a lei sostituirla.

-Sono piena di lavoro! Che cosa volevi?-

Dal suo tono Rina capì che non aveva voglia di parlare ma non avrebbe mollato così facilmente, la conosceva bene e sapeva che, toccando i tasti giusti, l'avrebbe fatta parlare.

-Stasera lavori al BlueMoon?-

Miko si era da poco laureata e nonostante avesse un ottimo lavoro, aveva bisogno di arrotondare lavorando di notte al BlueMoon, un locale notturno, per riuscire a estinguere il debito che aveva contratto per pagare le tasse universitarie.

-Sì- rispose semplicemente, troppo occupata con gli ultimi appunti che le servivano il giorno dopo.

-rivedrai anche lui?-

_Ecco dove volevi arrivare!_

Miko sorrise al tentativo dell'amica di chiedergli di Haruka, cercando di sembrare casuale.

-Lui chi?- chiese, facendo finta di non capire a chi si riferisse.

-Il ragazzo di ieri. Come si chiama non ricordo…-

-Perché dovrei incontrarlo ancora?-

Rina sospirò, intuendo che l'amica non aveva concluso nulla con quel ragazzo da schianto. Da quando aveva rotto la sua storia con Jin, si era completamente dedicata allo studio, con la scusa di laurearsi. Ora che si era laureata, aveva sostituita quella scusa con il lavoro, affermando che doveva dedicarsi solo a quello. In realtà, Rina sapeva benissimo che non riusciva a dimenticarlo, lo capiva quando per caso lo incontravano e vedeva i suoi occhi, sempre allegri e vivaci, diventare improvvisamente tristi e spenti. Quando aveva visto quel bel ragazzo seduto al bancone, aveva sperato che almeno riuscisse a suscitare in lei qualche emozione, giusto per farle togliere dalla testa quel Jin.

-Rina posso sapere cosa hai raccontato a Haruka!-

-Haruka! Quindi avete parlato?-

-Mi spieghi perché mi ha chiesto se Jin era la mia pena d'amore?- chiese, decidendo di ignorare la sua domanda.

-Bè ecco, gli ho detto che avevi dei problemi di cuore e… Aspetta un attimo come ha fatto a capire che era proprio Jin la tua pena d'amore?- chiese dubbiosa, immaginando perfettamente la sua amica incantarsi a guardarlo mentre si strusciava su qualche ragazza conosciuta da poco.

Miko arrossì vergognandosi del suo comportamento, essendo sollevata di non trovarsi faccia a faccia con la sua amica.

-Miko non mi dire che lo stavi fissando ancora? Con quel bel pezzo di ragazzo accanto, tu guardavi Jin?- la rimproverò Rina, aveva cercato in ogni modo di convincerla a buttarsi quella storia alle spalle ma l'altra sembrava non ascoltarla.

_Quel bel pezzo di ragazzo!_

_Oh Rina, se solo sapessi la verità!_

-Devo lavorare, ci vediamo stasera?- decise di cambiare argomento, sapeva benissimo che la sua amica era preoccupata per lei, ma a volte era pesante.

La sua storia con Jin era stata davvero importante per lei. Avevano vissuto insieme per due anni, lo aveva amato molto, poi un giorno la sua vita cambiò e si ritrovò da sola. Rina l'aveva aiutata molto e di questo le era grata, ma a volte preferiva starsene da sola.

-Non so, forse non posso. Ti chiamo più tardi e ti faccio sapere-

La madre di Michiru era passata a prendere Hikari per fare delle compere, da quando Michiru le aveva chiesto di occuparsi della piccola, non perdeva occasioni per prenderla con sé e portarla in giro per la città. Quando era arrivata, aveva salutato Haruka con il solito sorriso sulle labbra, facendole i complimenti per il suo fisico. Haruka sapeva benissimo che Michiru le aveva raccontato tutto e per questo era grata alla capacità di quella donna di rimanere neutrale e di continuare a trattarla in quel modo. Qualunque altra madre avrebbe già cercato di intromettersi nel loro rapporto.

Guardava la televisione, cercando di concentrarsi ma la sua mente non faceva altro che ripensare ai cambiamenti degli ultimi giorni. Se prima la sua giornata si divideva tra il lavoro e la piccola Hikari, ora dopo il lavoro restava spesso da sola. Dopo i tre giorni di vacanza che Michiru aveva chiesto, era stata obbligata a fare delle ore extra per recuperare il lavoro arretrato. Guardò l'orologio risollevandosi quando si accorse che Michiru sarebbe ritornata tra qualche minuto. Si alzò e andò in cucina, cercando di preparare qualcosa per la cena. Era la prima serata che trascorrevano da sole dopo… non ricordava più da quanto tempo. Aprì il frigo, cercando qualcosa di non troppo impegnativo da preparare, quando sentì la serratura della porta che si apriva, non fece in tempo a voltarsi che già l'altra era dietro di lei che la fissava.

-Cosa stai cercando?-

Aveva il viso stanco e poteva capirla benissimo: lavorare per sei ore consecutive, con bambini di età compresa tra i quattro e i sette anni, e passare altre cinque ore tra libri e spartiti, doveva essere estenuante.

-Cercavo qualcosa da mangiare!- rispose avvicinandosi a lei. Le accarezzò la guancia prima di sistemarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

-Volevi cucinare per me?-

Haruka non le rispose, preferì baciarla. Poggiò le labbra alle sue e piano le fece schiudere per approfondire il bacio. Michiru chiuse gli occhi assaporando appieno il suo sapore. Le era mancata molto negli ultimi giorni. Era stato difficile ristabilire il loro rapporto dopo quella litigata. Si staccò per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua

-Sei stanca? Vuoi riposare?- sussurrò, guardandola negli occhi.

Michiru ricambiò quello sguardo e notò il vero scopo della bionda. I suoi occhi esprimevano tutto il suo bisogno di lei.

-Cosa mi proponi di fare?- chiese maliziosa

-Pensavo a un bel bagno caldo!- spostò il viso sulla sua spalla, stampandole tanti piccoli baci. La sentì tremare sotto la sua bocca e questo fu il suo pass per continuare quello che aveva iniziato, iniziò a salire fino ad arrivare al lobo dell'orecchio, iniziando a succhiarlo strappando all'altra gemiti di piacere.

-Dove è Hikari?- chiese la violinista, sospirando pesantemente.

-E' con tua madre, la riporterà domani!-

Quelle parole fecero sciogliere ogni briciolo di esitazione rimasta nel corpo della violinista, anche se la maggior parte del lavoro l'aveva fatto la bocca di Haruka. Allungò la mano per infilarla nei suoi capelli e spingerla più a sé, mentre tra un gemito e l'altro sospirava il suo nome.

La bionda si staccò per guardarla, sentì le sue mani prenderle il viso e la sentì sussurrare –Mi sei mancata Haruka-

S'impossessò voracemente delle sue labbra come per farle capire che aveva sentito anche lei la sua mancanza. Le loro lingue s'intrecciarono in una lotta di passione mentre le mani iniziarono a fare il loro viaggio di esplorazione.

-Ti voglio!-gemette Haruka mentre sentiva l'altra allacciarle le mani al collo e avvinghiare le gambe ai suoi fianchi. La afferrò dirigendosi in camera per adagiarla sul letto.

-Non dovevo fare un bagno caldo?- chiese maliziosa Michiru.

-Dopo, ora fai l'amore con me!- rispose Haruka prima di assalirla di baci.

La sentiva ansimare a ogni tocco, la sentiva gemere e la cosa le dava piacere. Niente riusciva a farla sentire così bene, come sentire la sua donna urlare il suo nome mentre raggiungeva il piacere.

**Finalmente ci sono riuscita!**

**Perdono! Perdono! Chiedo umilmente perdono per questa attesa! Spero di riuscire a farmi perdonare!**

**Le nostre due protagoniste sembrano aver ritrovato una certa tranquillità, ma secondo voi per quanto durerà?**

**Ringrazio tutti per il vostro sostegno. Spero che questo nuovo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento.**

**Aspetto di sapere le vostre opinioni. Un bacio e a presto!**

**PS Un ringraziamento speciale a Celesten per l'immagine!**

**PS per chi è interessato a vedere le immagini, le mie storie sono pubblicate anche su .?uid=77840.**

**Questa è la mia pagina per leggere bisogna registrarsi a causa del rating rosso. **


	6. Chapter 6

Era in ritardo, aveva perso l'autobus e adesso era in ritardo, di sicuro si sarebbe presa una bella strigliata. Aveva avuto un contrattempo nel suo lavoro e poi Rina all'ultimo momento l'aveva avvertita che non poteva accompagnarla, perché impegnata. Aveva il fiatone e di sicuro i suoi capelli erano inguardabili.

Quando entrò nel locale, fu assalita dalla musica ad alto volume che le stonò le orecchie.

_Ah sì! Oggi si balla!_

Amava ballare. Da sempre! Fin da quando era piccola, aveva amato il ballo. Sua madre la iscrisse a danza classica che frequentò fino a quando non diventò abbastanza grande, da poter scegliere da sola. Era riuscita a far coincidere la sua passione con i suoi lavori, infatti, entrambi erano legati al ballo, anche se quello della sera non era visto come un lavoro "rispettabile" da molti. Si fermò a guardare le coppie che ballavano avvinghiandosi. Ripensò a tutte quelle notti trascorse in quel locale a ballare avvinghiata a Jin, iniziò a ricordare il suo bacino che si muoveva molto sensuale per sfiorare il suo, le mani di Jin che la avvolgevano per stringerla a sé, poi la sua mente iniziò a vagare a come, in preda all'eccitazione, Jin la trascinava negli spogliatoi e facevano l'amore.

_Adoro il tuo lavoro! _

Le sussurrava subito dopo aver raggiunto il piacere. Sì, lo adorava solo perché avevano il permesso di entrare negli spogliatoi e poter così…

Scosse violentemente la testa per allontanare quei pensieri, non le piaceva ricordarlo in quel modo, infondo la loro era stata una storia d'amore, finita male ma sempre importante.

Si avvicinò al bancone e vide il suo collega lanciarle un'occhiataccia, alzando le mani in segno di scusa, si diresse negli spogliatoi per indossare la divisa. Era venerdì sera e lei il venerdì, non solo era di turno al banco ma doveva anche fare un suo spettacolo. Legò i capelli in uno chignon, si aggiustò leggermente il trucco e uscì pronta per iniziare a lavorare.

Lavorava ormai da quasi tre ore e le gambe iniziavano a farle mani, aveva bisogno di sedersi per qualche minuto prima di cambiare attività. Ogni sera al locale si esibiva una ragazza diversa e il suo giorno era il venerdì. Si sedette sullo sgabello dietro al bancone, da dove poteva vedere se arrivava qualcuno, ma nessuno poteva vedere lei. Si guardava intorno quando la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla persona che si era appena seduta al banco e con occhi curiosi stava cercando qualcuno per ordinare.

-Ciao allora sei tornato?- chiese con troppa contentezza

La guardava con sorpresa –Ma tu lavori qua?-

-Sì- si limitò a rispondere, guardando il piccolo palco che era ormai pronto per lei.

-Non avevo capito che lavoravi qui!-

-Scusa ma ora mi aspettano. Tu resta, io torno subito!-

La musica era ormai iniziata quando salì sul piccolo palco. Miko iniziò a ballare suscitando grida di approvazione dal suo pubblico. Non era mai stata una ragazza popolare, anzi per il suo aspetto poco avvenente, era sempre considerata come una ragazzina. Quando poi Jin si accorse di lei, la donna che teneva ben nascosta iniziò a uscire, grazie anche al ballo. In tutta la sua vita lei non si era mai sentita bella o attraente, solo quando ballava, riusciva a vedersi come una donna desiderabile. Forse proprio perché ora stava ballando in modo molto sensuale che trovò il coraggio di fare la prima mossa. Si avvicinò alla persona che era arrivata poco prima e iniziò a ballarle intorno, toccando i suoi capelli.

Si mise cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio e sussurrò –Stanotte balla con me!-

Quella mattina si era svegliata di malumore non sapeva neanche lei per quale motivo, ma sentiva un'agitazione alla bocca dello stomaco. A nulla era servita la corsa in moto che aveva deciso di fare prima che la casa si svegliasse. Eppure ogni volta che era agitata, le bastava fare un giro in moto e subito si sentiva calma. Appena rientrata in casa la situazione non migliorò: Michiru e Hikari stavano intraprendendo una lotta. Era tardi e Hikari non aveva nessuna intenzione di muoversi a fare colazione. Accadeva così di rado che Michiru e sua figlia litigassero che la cosa le sembrava un po' assurda. Entrò in cucina e si avvicinò alla sua donna.

-Dove sei stata?- le chiese mentre cercava d'imboccare invano sua figlia.

-Ho fatto un giro in moto- rispose, prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia.

-Ti senti bene?- le chiese preoccupata. Conosceva benissimo le sue abitudini e sapeva che faceva un giro in moto quando qualcosa la turbava.

-Sto bene. Tu piuttosto mi sembri agitata- Michiru sospirò arrendendosi ai capricci di Hikari. Si allontanò dalla piccola togliendole il latte per gettarlo nel lavandino.

-E' tardi e non vuole prepararsi, ha detto che non vuole andare a scuola!-

Haruka si avvicinò e la abbracciò da dietro, appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla e le sussurrò all'orecchio:

-Perché non la lasci a casa?-

-Mia madre non può tenerla-

La bambina guardava le due senza dire niente, era così strano vedere la sua mamma tra le braccia di sua zia. Anche se vivevano insieme da un po', erano sempre rari i momenti che si lasciavano andare a dei gesti così intimi davanti alla bambina. Saltò dalla sedia e si avvicinò alle due.

-Mamma devo andare in bagno!- Michiru capì subito che era una scusa per allontanarla da Haruka, anche perché era andata in bagno poco prima. Si voltò e cercando tutta la calma, che quella mattina sembrava non trovare, rispose –Inizia ad andare, io arrivo subito-

Hikari fece una smorfia di disappunto iniziando a tirarla per la gonna.

-Dai mamma mi scappa!-

Haruka sorrise alla gelosia della bambina mentre Michiru sospirò pesantemente, prevedendo una giornata davvero difficile. Tra meno di un'ora doveva essere al lavoro e Hikari faceva ancora i capricci. Haruka le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le disse – Vado io con lei, tu finisci di prepararti-

Sciolse l'abbraccio e si voltò per parlare con la piccola –Hikari ti accompagno io, vieni!-

Le tese la mano e le sorrise. Hikari la guardava perplessa.

-Voglio la mia mamma!-

-Dai mamma è impegnata, ti accompagno io, non vuoi?- si era abbassata per guardarla negli occhi.

-Tu non sei la mia mamma!- la pazienza di Haruka stava arrivando al limite, non riusciva proprio a tollerarla quando si comportava così.

-Lo so ma non hai bisogno della mamma per fare la pipì!- rispose Haruka leggermente alterata.

-Tu parli così perché non vuoi che stia con me! Da quando ci sei tu, lei non sta più con me!-

-Hikari non parlare così a tua zia!- la rimproverò Michiru. Haruka si alzò e guardò Michiru non sapendo come reagire a quell'accusa.

-E allora? Che cosa dovrei dire io che per colpa tua non facciamo più l'am-

-Haruka!- riuscì a interromperla giusto in tempo, facendola arrossire.

Si diede della stupida per aver detto quelle parole a una bambina che infondo, stava solo cercando l'affetto della sua mamma.

La bambina guardò la zia arrossire e non riuscì a frenare la sua curiosità.

-Mamma cos'è che non fate più?-

-Niente!- rispose Michiru lanciando un'occhiataccia alla bionda. A volte non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi che Hikari era una bambina e non poteva parlare di certi argomenti in sua presenza.

-E dai mamma voglio saperlo!-

-Hikari sei ancora piccola, quando ti farai grande, capirai- sospirò la violinista.

-Io non sono piccola!- urlò la bambina offesa per essere stata considerata piccola.

-Ora basta!- il tono di Michiru non ammetteva repliche. Anche Haruka fu sorpresa dalla reazione della violinista, non l'aveva mai vista così arrabbiata.

Vide gli occhi della piccola riempirsi di lacrime mentre abbassava il viso, ci restò male perché la sua mamma non l'aveva mai sgridata in quel modo. Haruka vide il suo piccolo corpo iniziare a tremare mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime. Si avvicinò leggermente, le poggiò la mano su una spalla per cercare di consolarla. Non era brava in queste situazioni ma vederla così le faceva male. Di sicuro non sapeva cosa dire ma forse sarebbe bastato farle sentire che le era vicina.

Come le sue dita sfiorarono la spalla della piccola, sentì la sua manina spingerla via.

-Non mi toccare! È tutta colpa tua!- gridò liberando le lacrime.

_Cosa ho fatto?_

Michiru guardò sorpresa la sua bambina non riuscendo a capire cosa avesse scatenato quel comportamento.

-Perché parli cosi a tua zia?- le chiese avvicinandosi.

-Lei ti vuole portare via da me!- singhiozzò nascondendosi il volto tra le mani.

-non dire stupidaggini!- la rimproverò di nuovo Michiru.

-Ti odio! Ti odio Haruka!- urlò e poi scappò in camera sua.

-Hikari!- Michiru si alzò per seguirla ma Haruka la bloccò

-Lasciala un po' da sola. Ha bisogno di calmarsi-

Dopo quell'episodio la bambina si chiuse in camera sua fino a quando Michiru non fu pronta per uscire e andò da lei. Haruka non riuscì a capire come avesse fatto ma nel giro di dieci minuti la bambina era pronta e sorrideva mentre teneva la mano alla madre. Michiru la salutò con un bacio e uscì portando Hikari con sé, per accompagnarla a scuola.

Quella bambina era così complicata e il suo comportamento non faceva altro che convincerla che non avrebbe mai potuto essere madre, lei non aveva la capacità di capire i bambini come faceva Michiru.

Rimasta sola decise di passare in azienda per controllare alcuni documenti.

Come arrivò si maledisse per aver preso quella decisione. Come accadeva ogni volta che metteva piede in quell'edificio, la sua segretaria riusciva sempre a incastrarla, in un modo o nell'altro.

Era ormai passata l'ora di pranzo e lei era ancora chiusa nel suo ufficio, intrappolata da una pila di scartoffie, che aspettavano di essere esaminate da lei. Era mancata solo per due giorni e la sua segretaria le aveva fatto trovare tutti quei documenti. Un leggero rumore alla porta la fece distogliere da quei fogli:

-Avanti!-

-Signorina Tenou c'è il dottor Butler!-

_Michael? Che ci fa in azienda?_

Haruka si alzò e disse –Fallo entrare!-

Michael entrò sorridendo amorevolmente alla segretaria che arrossì e richiuse la porta.

-Michiru sa che hai uno schianto per segretaria?-

Haruka sorrise a quell'affermazione e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

-Come mai sei venuto in azienda?-

Era così raro per lui andare da lei. Di solito era lei ad andare a casa sua oppure s'incontravano nel suo studio, per questioni mediche.

-Ero curioso di vedere il suo ufficio "_Signorina Tenou!"_- il suo tono era ironico infatti dopo pochi secondi scoppiò a ridere di cuore.

-Signorina Tenou!- ripeté tra le risate.

Ecco ora era finita, se Michael e Michiru si fossero incontrati di sicuro si sarebbero alleati per prenderla in giro. Se quella ragazza non la smetteva di chiamarla in quel modo, l'avrebbe licenziata.

-La vuoi smettere! Le ho detto di chiamarmi Haruka ma non ne vuole sapere!-

-Scusa- sussurrò mentre cercava di trattenersi. Era davvero buffo sentirla chiamare così. Lui che era abituato a sentire gli altri parlarle al maschile, ora sentirla chiamare addirittura _signorina_, era davvero divertente.

-Sei venuto qua per prendermi in giro?- chiese offesa. In realtà vederlo ridere così di cuore le faceva bene, non lo vedeva così da tanto tempo e pensare che a volte la causa del suo malumore fosse lei, la faceva sentire in colpa.

-Ho i risultati dei tuoi esami!- disse, porgendole una busta con dentro i risultati. Haruka li afferrò e poi lo guardò negli occhi.

-Devo preoccuparmi?-

-Hai avuto problemi con il ciclo nell'ultimo periodo?- chiese Michael, cambiando subito il tono della sua voce.

Haruka si sentiva stranamente a disagio a parlare con lui in un luogo diverso dal suo studio, forse perché ora non lo vedeva come un dottore ma come il suo amico.

-Sei qui come amico o come dottore?- chiese leggermente infastidita.

-C'è differenza?-

-Certo che c'è differenza, di solito io non parlo di queste cose con i miei amici!-

-Allora ti conviene abbottonare la camicetta!-

D'istinto abbassò il viso per guardarsi e anche se si maledisse per la sua reazione, non poté far almeno di arrossire.

-Non credo che ai tuoi amici lasci vedere così tanto del tuo seno!- scherzò Michael, divertendosi nel vederla arrossire così violentemente.

Era la prima volta che si sentiva a disagio in sua presenza, eppure lui l'aveva vista completamente nuda. Lui era l'unico uomo ad aver visto il suo corpo. Ancora imbarazzata, si riabbottonò la camicia e ritornò a fissarlo.

-Haruka hai un valore leggermente alterato, niente che non si possa curare con una cura. Solo che, se vuoi avere un bambino adesso sarebbe, meglio aspettare!-

_Un bambino!_

Da quando avevano litigato non avevano più parlato di aver un bambino. E a giudicare da come andavano le cose con Hikari, di sicuro non l'avrebbero affrontato presto.

-Che tipo di cura devo seguire!- decise di non soffermarsi sull'ultima frase dell'amico.

-Stai bene? Ti vedo un po' stanca-

Aveva parlato con Anya che gli aveva raccontato della proposta di Michiru e, proprio perché era preoccupato per lei, aveva deciso di andarla a trovare con la scusa degli esami.

-Mi sento bene però devi dirlo tu se sto bene oppure no!-

Capì subito dall'evasione della sua risposta che non voleva parlarne.

-Ti posso assicurare che stai benissimo. Tu sei una donna forte, nessuno può fermarti!- la adulò, sapendo che le faceva sempre piacere sentirsi dire che era invincibile.

Si alzò e si diresse alla finestra.

-Hai parlato con Anya?-

-Sai, la proposta di Michiru le è sembrata veramente strano che non ha potuto fare almeno di chiedermi se sapessi qualcosa-

Haruka si riaccomodò sulla sedia. Quando ripensava a quella litigata non faceva altro che darsi della stupida, aveva rischiato di perdere tutto, per cosa? Per una stupidaggine. Si vergognò di parlarne con Michael così decise di cambiare argomento, rassicurandolo che tra lei e Michiru andava tutto bene.

Dopo aver parlato, avevano pranzato insieme e avevano chiacchierato molto e, se il suo intuito non mentiva, aveva notato un certo interesse dell'amico verso la sua segretaria. Dopo il pranzo era tornata in azienda dove fu impegnata in una riunione che l'aveva occupata per più di tre ore. Dopo la riunione decise di ritornare a casa. Come previsto era completamente vuota, decise allora di dedicarsi un bagno caldo e rilassante. Dopo il bagno si sdraiò sul divano per aspettare Michiru e Hikari.

_Chissà se si è calmata?_ Pensò sdraiandosi.

Non l'aveva mai vista così eppure quella mattina non aveva fatto nulla anzi, stava solo cercando di convincere la sua mamma a non farla andare a scuola e, invece, le si era scagliata contro, accusandola di potarle via la madre.

In piedi davanti all'entrata, continuava a fissare l'insegna luminosa del BlueMoon, chiedendosi per quale motivo era stato il primo posto a cui aveva pensato. Indecisa se entrare o ritornarsene a casa, restò ferma in quella posizione: non riusciva a spiegarsi perché le sembrava così sbagliato entrare in quel locale. Scrollò la testa per allontanare quel senso di disagio che sentiva salirle piano e decise di entrare.

Appena entrata nel locale fu subito invasa dalla musica che come sempre era ad alto volume. Non era sua intenzione ritornare in quel luogo ma aveva bisogno di svagarsi , era stufa di stare sola. Michiru l'aveva chiamata per informarla che non tornava per cena.

_-Dormivi?- _

_Si era riposata e aveva finito col addormentarsi, la vibrazione del telefonino l'aveva svegliata._

_-Ero sul divano e mi sono addormentata mentre ti aspettavo-_

_-Haruka sono da mia madre- sembrava in difficoltà._

_-Non torni?- le chiese mentre si metteva seduta. Piegò la testa all'indietro appoggiandola sullo schienale._

_-Hikari sta giocando con i suoi amici e così…-_

_Chiuse gli occhi arrendendosi al fatto che ancora una volta aveva vinto sua figlia. Non voleva essere così egoista ma a volte non riusciva proprio a controllarsi. Sicuramente Michiru si sentiva in colpa per come aveva trattato la figlia quella mattina e ora, per farsi perdonare, le permetteva di fare tutto._

_-Perché non vieni anche tu? A mia madre farebbe piacere!-_

_Sorrise sarcastica._

_Non è lei il problema e tu lo sai!_

_-No, non preoccuparti è meglio che resti con la tua famiglia!-_

_Maledizione! Perché non chiudo questa boccaccia!_

_-Haruka non parlare così. Se vuoi che ritorno, vengo!- _

_-Scusa non volevo…ci vediamo dopo!-_

_-Haruka?-_

_-Hmm!-_

_-Ti amo!-_

_-Anch'io!-_

Seduta al bancone notò che l'atmosfera era uguale a quella della prima volta, si guardava in giro per vedere se c'era qualche volto conosciuto. Il viso della ragazza incontrata l'altro giorno la invase subito.

_Chissà se la rivedrò?_

Si stupì per aver pensato a lei, infondo non la conosceva neanche. Non le era mai capitato di ripensare a una persona dopo averle parlato per quanto... due minuti?

_Ti è successo, con Michiru!_

L'ammonì una vocina che prepotente cercò di ignorare.

Con Michiru fu tutto diverso, con lei fu subito attrazione, un'attrazione che repentinamente si trasformò in amore.

-Ciao allora sei tornato?-

Fu distratta da quella voce così squillante, forse a causa del volume della musica. Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare gli occhi con quelli nocciola, della sua interlocutrice.

Indossava la divisa che l'altra sera aveva visto indossare al barman, aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon e un sorriso capace di mettere allegria a chiunque.

-Ma tu lavori qua?-

-Si- sembrava distratta da qualcosa. Seguì il suo sguardo e notò che stava fissando un piccolo palco che, come per magia, compariva al centro della sala.

-Non avevo capito che lavoravi qui!- esclamò, ritornando a guardarla. La vide uscire dal bancone e avvicinarsi a lei -Scusa ma ora mi aspettano. Tu resta, io torno subito!-

Si allontanò lasciandola da sola, la musica cambiò mentre lei saliva sul palco.

Iniziò a ballare molto sensualmente, aggrappandosi al palo che era sistemato al centro del palco. Sembrava un'altra persona, completamente diversa dalla ragazza imbarazzata dell'altra volta. Era molto sicura di sé e del suo corpo. Haruka rimase a fissarla mentre fu assalita dalle urla degli spettatori nel vederla muovere il bacino molto provocante. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che facesse un lavoro del genere. In realtà la cosa che più le sembrava impossibile era come potesse sembrava una persona così diversa da come l'aveva conosciuta. Continuava a fissarla, quando all'improvviso la vide scendere dal palco e inoltrarsi tra la folla, dirigendosi verso di lei.

_Ma cosa hai intenzione di fare?_

Miko era di fronte a lei che continuava a ballare, allungò una mano tra i suoi capelli e poi le accarezzò il viso. Si sentiva completamente incapace di muoversi. Continuava a fissare quella maglietta che lasciava poco all'immaginazione e quella mini gonna che lasciava le sue gambe completamente nude. Avvertiva le sue gambe strofinare le sue mentre le grida dei suoi ammiratori e la musica le rendevano impossibile mettere a fuoco quello che stava succedendo.

Il suo cuore mancò un battito quando la sentì sedersi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, sentì il suo viso avvicinarsi a lei e sussurrarle –Stanotte balla con me!-

Miko iniziò a muovere il bacino sfiorando il suo, suscitando nella bionda una certa eccitazione e la cosa la turbava. Non aveva mai pensato di poter provare interesse per qualcun'altra e, anche se involontariamente, adesso lo stava provando. Se questo le fosse successo qualche anno prima, ne avrebbe subito approfittato, ora però non poteva fare una cosa del genere. Il solo averla sulle gambe, già la faceva sentire colpevole.

-Cosa diavolo stai facendo?-

Chiese con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

-Lui è qui! Ti prego aiutami!-

Haruka spostò lo sguardo per guardare dietro alle sue spalle e vide lo stesso ragazzo dell'altra sera, che le fissava con uno sguardo omicida. Appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e le sussurrò –Ok ti aiuto, ma tu smettila di muoverti in quel modo!-

-Grazie per avermi aspettato!-

Dopo quel ballo Haruka era uscita fuori, aveva bisogno di aria per ridare lucidità alla sua mente. Quella ragazza aveva continuato a muoversi su di lei, riuscendo a suscitarle un certo interesse. Si voltò per guardarla , anche se indossava ancora la divisa di poco prima, il suo sguardo era diverso. Non era più la donna provocante che poco prima l'aveva toccata senza pudore, ma era ritornata la ragazza solare e un po' impacciata che aveva conosciuto.

-Scusami per prima, ma ho voluto dargli una lezione!-

Si sedettero su una panchina poco distante dal locale e iniziarono a parlare. Miko le raccontò di Jin, di come aveva trascorso dei giorni bellissimi con lui e di come lo aveva scoperto a letto con un'altra donna. Dal suo tono capì che provava ancora qualcosa per quel ragazzo.

-Quindi mi hai usata per farlo ingelosire?-

-Ti sei arrabbiato?-

-Ma la smetti di parlarmi al maschile?-

-Scusa è che il tuo aspetto…- abbassò il viso senza terminare la frase. La verità era che considerarla un uomo le faceva accettare quella strana sensazione che provava standole accanto. Sensazione che non avrebbe mai immaginato poter provare nei confronti di un'altra donna.

Haruka percepì il suo disagio, anche se non lo comprendeva.

-Se mi sbottono la camicetta pensi che riuscirai a considerarmi come una donna?- chiese, cercando di smorzare un po' il tono.

La fissò seria per poi scoppiare a ridere, un suono che la colpì.

-Ma il tuo uomo come fa a vederti come una donna?- chiese pentendosene subito dopo.

Haruka sorrise nel vederla ampliare gli occhi e coprirsi la bocca con le mani, rendendosi conto di quanto poco delicata fosse stata.

_Ma la tua ragazza ha ben chiaro che sei donna?-_

Anche Michiru le aveva rivolto una domanda simile solo che allora le parole di Michiru la ferirono molto.

-Non ho un uomo. Ma ti posso assicurare che la mia compagna sa perfettamente che sono una donna!- la vide arrossire, capendo le implicazioni di quelle parole.

Sentiva le sue guance andare a fuoco e si vergognava per aver fatto una figuraccia del genere. La sentì sorridere al suo fianco e capì che forse Haruka non era per niente offesa dalle sue parole.

-Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?-

-Sei sempre così impicciona?- le chiese, avvicinando il viso al suo.

-Non sono impicciona ti ho raccontato della mia vita il minimo che puoi fare è parlarmi di te!-

Haruka la fissava: era vero, le aveva raccontato della sua storia con quel ragazzo, anche se si conoscevano da pochissimo, anzi in realtà non si conoscevano per niente. Lei che era sempre stata restia a parlare di sé con qualcuno, ora doveva trovare un modo per uscire da quella situazione.

Miko vedendola così riluttante a parlare di sé, decise di non insistere.

-Ti piacciono i bambini?- fu la prima cosa che le venne in mente di chiederle, forse perché nella sua vita era tutti i giorni a stretto contatto con loro.

-No, cioè non so come comportarmi con loro-

-Quindi non ne vuoi?-

_Bella domanda!_

-Ci ho pensato ma… a dire la verità io ce l'avrei una bambina!-

-Cosa vuoi dire? Ce l'hai o no?-

-La mia compagna ha una bambina, che poi è mia nipote!-

-Nipote?-

-Lei è la moglie di mio fratello!-

-Oh!- non trovò nulla di meglio da dire.

_Ma perché le sto dicendo queste cose?_

Scese un silenzio imbarazzante tra le due, Haruka guardò l'orologio e si accorse che era tardissimo. Di sicuro Michiru era già tornata a casa.

-Si è fatto tardi, devo andare-

Si alzò e la vide seguirla in quel gesto.

-Hai bisogno di un passaggio?- le chiese non dimenticando le buone maniere.

Miko le sorrise e scosse la testa in segno negativo.

-No, aspetto la mia amica che deve venire a prendermi-

-Bene allora vado!-

La vide avvicinarsi a lei, alzarsi sulle punte e darle ancora quel bacio sulla guancia, proprio come la prima volta che si erano conosciute. Il cuore di Haruka mancò un battito e la cosa non le piacque.

-Ci rivedremo?- le chiese speranzosa

-Forse- fu la semplice risposta di Haruka.

Quando tornò a casa era completamente avvolta nel buio. Si diresse nella stanza di Hikari e la vide dormire beatamente, si avvicinò per aggiustarle le lenzuola e le accarezzò la fronte.

Andò in camera e Michiru aveva gli occhi chiusi, si sedette sul letto e sospirò pesantemente.

-Sei tornata!- la voce di Michiru era bassa e assonnata

-E' tardi torna a dormire-

-Stavo aspettando la buonanotte!-

Si voltò e le coprì la bocca con la propria.

-Hai fumato? Puzzi di fumo!-

-Faccio una doccia!-

-Eri da sola?-

-Con degli amici che non vedevo da tempo!-

_Ma perché le stai mentendo?_

Le chiese una vocina nella sua testa.

_Non hai fatto nulla di male!_

Si voltò per cercare di rimediare ma aveva già richiuso gli occhi

_Domani ti dirò la verità!_

Si alzò dal letto per dirigersi in bagno.

-Haruka?-

-Si-

-C'è una novità!-

**Quale sarà la novità che Michiru ha anticipato?**

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo, devo confessare che è stato un po' difficile scriverlo, non so neanche io il perché ma ho avuto un blocco, spero che sia passato.**

**Quindi chiedo scusa se non è di vostro gradimento, giuro che ho cercato di fare del mio meglio.**

**Ringrazio tutti che continuata a seguirmi.**

**Un bacio.**


	7. Chapter 7

La stanza era completamente avvolta dal buio, si guardava intorno senza riuscire a vedere nulla. Si ritrovava seduta su una sedia non sapendo com'era arrivata in quel posto. Continuava a guardarsi intorno quando una musica, proveniente da lontano, iniziò a diffondersi intorno a lei.

Quella musica aveva qualcosa di familiare ma non riusciva a ricordare dove l'avesse già ascoltata. Una musica in grado di suscitarle una certa inquietudine.

La musica era un misto tra la melodiosa musica del violino e il ritmo sensuale di una canzone che non aveva niente a che fare con il violino.

Continuava a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé non riuscendo a capire se fosse la realtà o solo la sua immaginazione. Sentì qualcosa o qualcuno, non riuscì a definirlo, sfiorarle appena il braccio, mentre il volume della musica iniziava ad aumentare. Avvertì un odore a lei familiare, un odore capace di provocarle sensazioni uniche.

_Michiru!_

Non appena ebbe quella consapevolezza, l'odore svanì per essere sostituito da un altro che conosceva ma non riusciva a riconoscere. Un profumo che conosceva da poco ma che non riusciva a decifrare.

Uno spiraglio di luce illuminò un punto davanti a lei, un punto lontano che colpiva qualcuno. Sì, ne era sicura quello era il corpo di una donna che sembrava puntare verso di lei.

Non riusciva a vederle il viso, in verità riusciva solo a vedere il suo contorno. Aprì la bocca per richiamare la sua attenzione, ma le parole non uscivano. Si sforzò ma quello che uscì dalle sue labbra fu un breve gemito, coperto dal volume della musica.

Vide la sagoma della donna iniziare a muoversi a tempo di musica, vide la sagoma dei suoi capelli, troppo lunghi per essere quelli di Michiru, volteggiare come se mossi dal vento.

_Miko!_

Chiuse e aprì velocemente gli occhi per cercare di focalizzare l'ombra che aveva davanti.

La sua mente non riusciva a elaborare bene i dati che i suoi sensi le avevano fornito.

L'odore, ne era sicura, era quello di Michiru, almeno il primo che aveva annusato.

Quei capelli però erano troppo lunghi per essere quelli della sua donna. Di questo era più che sicura, conosceva bene i suoi capelli. All'improvviso la luce sparì facendola ripiombare di nuovo nel buio totale. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi cercando di abituare le pupille al buio, per cercare di scorgere almeno la presenza di quella donna, che ancora non era riuscita a identificare.

_Come posso essere così confusa?_

_Non posso scambiare la mia donna per un'altra persona!_

_Michiru però non ha i capelli così lunghi!_

_Lei poi non l'ho mai vista ballare in quel modo!_

_Ancheggiare in quel modo!_

_Lo fa solo quando…_

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti di nuovo dalla presenza di quel profumo, il profumo della sua donna che non avrebbe mai potuto non riconoscere. Sentì una mano sfiorarle appena il braccio.

_Ma questa non è Michiru?_

Il tocco non era quello di Michiru. Michiru aveva un tocco in grado di accenderla, il suo tocco era deciso e senza timore. Quel tocco invece sembrava quello di…

Sembrava quello che le aveva rivolto Miko, mentre ballava sulle sue gambe.

_Se questo è un sogno, voglio svegliarmi!_

_Perché sto sognando quella ragazzina?_

_Michiru ti prego svegliami!_

Anche se non stava facendo praticamente nulla, sentiva uno strano senso di colpa colpirla nel profondo.

Cercò di afferrare quelle dita per allontanarle da lei, ma nel momento stesso che le toccò, svanirono nel nulla.

_Dove sei?_

Cercò di urlare ma la voce sembrava non voler collaborare.

Tutto intorno c'era un silenzio. Il nulla. Anche il profumo di Michiru era scomparso.

Chiuse gli occhi cercando di acuire il suo udito, per ascoltare anche solo il respiro dell'altra. Sentì qualcuno respirarle pesantemente all'orecchio, la sentì gemere e la riconobbe.

_Michiru! _

_Parlami!_

_Lo so che sei tu!_

Di nuovo quel raggio di luce a illuminare la stanza, facendo luce in un posto ben preciso della stanza: il palco.

Spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore.

_Quel palco!_

_Quel palo!_

La mente frullava senza trovare un qualsiasi indizio in grado di farle decifrare la verità. Ritornò la musica assordante che solo ora riconobbe: era la musica di quel locale.

_Perché lei?_

Cercava in tutti i modi di darsi una spiegazione ma la sua mente non collaborava. La luce si spostò appena, illuminando di nuovo quella donna. Indossava pantaloni e maglietta neri attillati, proprio coma l'Eva Kant di Diabolik. Le sue forme erano ben evidenti e Haruka la riconobbe subito. L'avrebbe riconosciuta in qualsiasi situazione. Indossava stivali di pelle nera con tacco a spillo davvero molto alto. La vide appoggiarsi al palo e iniziare una danza molto sensuale, danza che le lasciò una certa confusione. Se davvero era lei, perché ballava proprio come…

_Sei tu o no?_

Quella domanda non ebbe mai risposta, la sua mente era impegnata a seguire quei movimenti che le sembravano così eccitanti.

_Se solo sapessi con certezza che sei tu._

_Dio ti prego fa che sia lei!_

_Io odio il tradimento!_

La ragazza continuava a ballare, strusciandosi al palo. Avvinghiò la gamba destra al palo, piegando all'indietro la schiena, mentre si toccava parti del corpo in modo molto provocante.

Sentiva la salivazione mancarle a ogni movimento di quel corpo.

_Se solo potessi toccarti!_

_Saprei subito se sei tu oppure sei…_

Vide la ragazza scendere dal palco e avvicinarsi a lei. Quando era praticamente a pochi centimetri di distanza, cercò di allungare una mano per toccarla, ma la donna sparì.

Si guardava intorno per cercarla, quando all'improvviso sentì la sua presenza sulle sue gambe. La sentì muovere il bacino strofinandolo al suo. Chiuse gli occhi cedendo alle sensazioni che quel corpo le stava regalando.

Allungò le mani e le posò sui fianchi della donna che avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e le sussurrò.

-Sei pronta?-

_Michiru!_

La strine a sé facendola aderire perfettamente al suo corpo, la sentì accarezzarle il seno per scendere giù sulla cintura dei pantaloni. Si sentiva incapace di reagire sapeva solo che le stava regalando davvero tanto piacere. Cercò di sfiorarle le labbra con le sue ma l'altra si scostò. Avvicinando di nuovo il viso all'orecchio

-Stanotte balla con me!-

_Miko!_

_Ma chi sei?_

-Chi sei?- riuscì finalmente a dire.

L'altra le afferrò il viso tra le mani e le sussurrò.

-Sono chi vuoi che io sia! Ascolta il tuo cuore e lo saprai!-

In quel preciso istante la stanza fu illuminata all'improvviso, mentre la donna dagli occhi azzurri iniziava a toccarla intimamente. Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a sospirare per bloccarsi di colpo quando, riaprendo gli occhi, non incontrò lo sguardo azzurro dell'altra ma un paio di occhi color nocciola.

_Ferma che fai?_

_Non toccarmi!_

Cercava di spingerla via ma non ci riusciva, vide i suoi capelli dal colore così particolare diventare di colpo biondi. Il corpo della donna che amava trasformarsi nel corpo di quella ragazzina. La vide chiudere gli occhi e iniziare a gemere mentre continuava ad accarezzarla intimamente.

_Ferma!_

_Non è questo quello che voglio!_

_Tu non sei lei!_

-Smettila!-

Si guardava intorno mentre sentiva il sudore imperlarle il viso, il suo respiro era pesante e uno strano senso di colpa le opprimeva il cuore. Ora era nel suo letto, nella sua camera con accanto la sua…

Il posto di Michiru era vuoto, si alzò per guardarsi intorno, voleva essere sicura di non stare ancora sognando.

-Michiru?-

Non ebbe alcuna risposta, si sdraiò coprendosi il viso con il braccio.

_Cosa significa quel sogno?_

Non riusciva a comprendere il significato di quel sogno ma soprattutto non riusciva a spiegarsi perché il suo inconscio aveva continuato a confondere Michiru con quella ragazza. Eppure l'aveva conosciuta da poco anzi, a essere sinceri, non sapeva quasi nulla di lei. Fatta eccezione della sua storia con quel Jin e del fatto che aveva un sorriso davvero contagioso.

-Ti sei svegliata!-

La sentì salire a letto e affiancarla percependo subito il calore del suo corpo. La strinse a sé respirando affondo il suo profumo. Michiru appoggiò la testa sul suo cuore e la mano sinistra sul su seno in una carezza priva di fini sessuali.

-Stavi sognando? Sembravi agitata!-

Il cuore di Haruka si fermò

_Cosa ho fatto!_

_Non avrò mica detto il suo nome?_

-Sembravi eccitata! Sognavi me o…- si alzò leggermente per guardarla negli occhi -… qualcun'altra?-

Continuava a fissarla cercando di percepire fin quando avesse capito. Michiru le sorrideva e non le diede il tempo di rispondere che subito le coprì le labbra con le sue. Haruka subito si lasciò andare a quelle labbra, al suo sapore e alla sua lingua che iniziava a regalarle brividi in tutto il corpo. Le infilò le dita tra i capelli notando che li aveva legati, con una rapida mossa li sciolse lasciandoli ricadere sulle sue spalle e godendosi delle carezze che stavano regalando alla sua guancia.

Quando si staccarono Michiru la fissò negli occhi.

Si perse nell'azzurro di quello sguardo e nell'amore che esprimevano. Allungò una mano per accarezzare il volto.

_Come ho fatto a essere così confusa?_

_Sei l'unica in grado di suscitare in me queste emozioni!_

Anche se era ben consapevole che si era trattato solo di un sogno non riusciva a fare almeno di sentirsi in colpa.

-Qualcosa non va?- le chiese, notando il suo sguardo perso

-Ti amo!- rispose la bionda.

Aveva bisogno di dimostrarle il suo amore. Sentiva l'esigenza di dimostrare a se stessa di amare la donna che le era accanto.

-Chi hai sognato?-

Haruka spalancò gli occhi e sentì il suo cuore rallentare appena.

-P-perché mi fai questa domanda?-

Michiru si spostò per ritornare al suo posto

-Di solito non sei così romantica appena sveglia. Ho solo pensato che avevi qualcosa da farti perdonare!-

La fissò e le sorrise, un sorriso angelico. Il sorriso che regalava solo a lei e alla sua bambina. Sentì il suo cuore ritornare alla normalità per aumentare il ritmo quando la vide avvicinarsi ancora a lei. Avvertì il suo alito solleticarle l'orecchio mentre sussurrava –Perché non rispondi alla mia domanda?-

Si voltò per fermare il suo viso a pochi centimetri da quello della violinista –Perché non ho niente da rispondere. Sei tu l'unica che sogno!-

_Perché continuo a mentirle?_

Colmò il vuoto che le separava per unirsi a lei in un bacio carico di passione, la fece sdraiare e le ricoprì il corpo con il proprio. La sentì rispondere a quel bacio con altrettanta passione, la sentì cedere alle sue carezze. Sentirla sospirare nella sua bocca a ogni carezza che abilmente le stava regalando, era davvero soddisfacente.

Un angolo della sua mente però non poteva far almeno di ripensare a quel sogno, a come quella ragazzina era riuscita a scombussolarla. A come le aveva mentito così facilmente per ben due volte.

-Haruka…-

-vuoi fare l'amore?-

-Lo sai che non si fanno domande del genere a una signora?-

-Bè questo vale per un uomo. Non vale se a fartela è una signora!-

-ma tu non sei una signora! Tu sei signorina- gli occhi di Michiru s'illuminarono dal divertimento per poi continuare –Tu sei la _Signorina Tenou_!-

Sorrise vedendola così felice e capace di punzecchiarla a modo.

-Cosa hai detto?- iniziò a solleticarle i fianchi, sapendo che quello era il suo punto debole. La vide contorcersi sotto il suo corpo e ridere.

-Ripetilo se ne hai il coraggio-

-S-Signorina T-Tenou!- ripeté cercando invano di fermarla.

Haruka intensificò le sue mosse fino a quando non la sentì arrendersi

-O-Ok la s-smetto!-

In quell'istante si fermò a fissarla mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Le asciugò le lacrime che le risate le avevano formato agli angoli degli occhi. Michiru allungò le mani e afferrò il suo viso per avvicinarlo e sussurrarle –Tu sei la _**mia**_ _Signorina Tenou_!- avvicinò le labbra alle sue e un attimo prima di baciarla sospirò –Perché tu sei _mia_ Haruka. _Solo mia_!-

-Solo tua- ripeté la bionda prima di baciarla sul collo.

Era la verità, lei apparteneva a quella donna e nessuna ragazzina poteva mettere in dubbio quelle certezza. Nessuna persona poteva influire sul sentimento che provava per quella donna. Questo fino a quando continuava a essere sicura dei suoi sentimenti.

_Sei sicura di voler essere SUA?_

Quella maledetta voce che continuava a parlare nei momenti meno opportuni.

Michiru sentiva la bocca della bionda baciarle l'incavo del collo e iniziò a sospirare, impaziente, desiderosa di ricevere maggiori attenzioni.

Attenzioni che la bionda non tardò a donarle, facendola sospirare più forte.

-Sei così calda!-

La capacità della violinista di accendersi così rapidamente a ogni sua carezza, l'aveva intrigata sin dal loro primo incontro ravvicinato; quando ancora non si conoscevano, quando erano ancora ignare di tutto e di tutti.

-Perché non cerchi di spegnermi?- chiese maliziosa,alzando leggermente il bacino per sfiorare il suo.

Amava questo suo lato, chiunque la vedeva non immaginerebbe mai che fosse una donna così…

Non riusciva a trovare il termine adatto.

La sentì sfiorarle la pelle nuda sotto la canotta, che indossava per dormire, e spostare lentamente le dita verso i suoi seni.

-Se fai così non riuscirò a spegnerti!- scherzò Haruka mentre cercava di reprimere quei gemiti di piacere che le mani dell'altra le stavano provocando. Mai come in quei momenti ringraziava chiunque le avesse insegnato a suonare il violino, aveva la capacità di toccarle sempre le corde giuste e poi aveva un'agilità con quelle dita, capaci di far impazzire chiunque.

-Allora non farlo! Anzi, accenditi con me!-

I sospiri della violinista divennero sempre più frequenti mentre le dita di Haruka si fecero più insistenti e desiderose. Strinse forte le lenzuola quando sentì le dita della bionda penetrarla lentamente. Non l'aveva nemmeno spogliata, si era limitata ad alzarle la camicia da notte e a spostarle l'intimo.

-Oh! Haruka!-

-Insieme! Michiru, insieme!-

Non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta, insinuò un braccio tra i loro corpi fino a raggiungere la meta.

-Oh! Michiru!-

Iniziarono così a regalarsi piacere l'un l'altra intensificando sempre più le spinte.

-Haruka sto…-

-Insieme-

-Mamma! Aprimi!-

E proprio nel più bello furono letteralmente bloccate dalla voce di Hikari che bussava alla porta.

-Dannazione!- imprecò Haruka. Odiava quando la interrompevano sul più bello.

-Arrivo!-

-Hai chiuso tu a chiave?- chiese confusa la bionda.

L'altra le rispose con un sorriso malizioso.

_Allora avevi programmato tutto!_

-Ora alzati e fammi andare!-

-Ma stavamo per…-

-Mamma, aprimi!-

Sbuffò pesantemente scostandosi da lei, chiuse gli occhi maledicendosi per aver perso così tanto tempo. Avvertiva una sensazione di disagio per il mancato piacere, la sentì rivolgersi alla sua bambina con un tono dolce e comprensivo, un tono completamente diverso da quello usato qualche secondo prima con lei.

_Ho bisogno di rinfrescarmi!_

Si alzò dal letto e si diresse in bagno.

-Perché non aprivi?- chiese, guardando verso il letto. Quella bambina sembrava percepire situazioni imbarazzanti e intromettersi sempre nel momento meno opportuno.

-Cosa cerchi?- sperava in qualche modo di riuscire ad evitare la sua domanda.

-E' andata via!- Michiru seguì lo sguardo della piccola notando il letto vuoto. Sorrise alla consapevolezza di cosa avesse spinto Haruka ad andare in bagno. Erano state interrotte veramente nel momento più caldo.

Guardò di nuovo la sua bambina leggendo la delusione nel suo sguardo.

Si meravigliava nel notare di come si somigliassero così tanto quelle due. Anche se fisicamente Hikari era uguale a lei, caratterialmente era molto più simile a Haruka che a lei, a volte sembrava proprio sua figlia.

Hikari teneva davvero tanto all'affetto di sua zia ma non riusciva a trovare un punto in comune con lei.

Le prese la mano e la condusse con lei sul lettone, forse questa era l'occasione giusta per cercare di ritrovare un minimo di equilibrio.

Quando Haruka uscì dal bagno trovò Hikari accanto alla madre, in quel momento non poté far almeno di ripensare alle sue parole.

_Ti odio! Ti odio Haruka!_

Non l'aveva mai chiamata per nome. L'aveva sempre chiamata zia rendendola orgogliosa.

-Sei riuscita a calmarti?- le chiese la violinista, lanciandole uno sguardo complice.

Hikari si spostò per incontrare lo sguardo di sua zia, che era rimasta lì in piedi indecisa se affiancare le due o andare in un'altra stanza. Vide la piccola spostarsi leggermente per farle spazio e capì che le stava chiedendo di restare con loro. Spostò leggermente le coperte per sdraiarsi accanto alla piccola, stando ben attenta a non invadere il suo spazio.

-Hikari mi stava chiedendo se ti sentissi bene- disse d'un tratto Michiru, sorridendo mentre vedeva la sua bambina abbassare il viso. Dopo quella mattina non avevano più avuto occasione di rivedersi e ora Hikari sembrava preoccupata.

-Vuoi spiegare a tua zia perché mi hai fatto questa domanda?-

La bambina guardò la madre che le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante mentre Haruka guardava entrambe confusa.

-Ero fuori e ho sentito che ti lamentavi. Ti fa male qualcosa?- alzò il viso per incrociare quella della bionda che arrossì imbarazzata, quando capì le parole di Hikari.

Intercettò il sorriso beffardo che si dipingeva sul viso di Michiru.

-E' tua madre che mi fa lamentare!- rispose Haruka, vedendo gli occhi di Michiru spalancarsi dallo stupore.

-Mamma?- la bambina sembrava sorpresa da quelle parole e si voltò verso la madre

-E' vero mamma?-

-Certo!- s'intromise Haruka.

-Dille cosa mi fai con quelle dita!- la stuzzicò Haruka mentre il suo sguardo si faceva truce

-Haruka non scherzare!-

-Ma io non scherzo. Tu mi credi vero?- chiese alla bambina che guardava alternativamente sua madre e sua zia.

-Haruka smettila!-

-Vedi mi tratta sempre male!-

-Stupida!-

-Hikari vuoi vedere cosa mi fa la tua mamma?-

Michiru la fissava non riuscendo a capire cosa avesse in mente.

La bambina si ritrovò ad annuire, curiosa di sapere cosa facesse la madre a sua zia.

Haruka si sollevò appena, allungò le braccia fino a toccare i fianchi della piccola per iniziare poi a farle il solletico.

Vide la bambina iniziare a ridere a crepapelle mentre cercava di divincolarsi.

Il cuore di Michiru fece una capriola nel vedere quella scena, Haruka che giocava e rideva con la sua bambina. Hikari continuava a ridere mentre con le sue manine cercava di fermare le mani di Haruka. Sentirla ridere così di cuore le diede una sensazione di calore che non aveva mai provato, completamente diversa da quelle provate con Michiru. Sentì nascere in lei un senso di protezione nei confronti di quella bambina, che mai avrebbe immaginato di provare.

Quando smise di farle il solletico, si fermò a osservarla mentre cercava di regolare il suo respiro.

Successe tutto così all'improvviso che Haruka non riuscì a capire come si ritrovò il corpo della bambina praticamente appiccicato al suo, mentre le sue braccine si aggrappavano al suo collo.

-Ti voglio bene, zia!-

Spalancò gli occhi mentre sentiva il suo cuore scoppiare di gioia nel sentirla pronunciare quelle semplici parole.

Ferma con le mani a mezz'aria non sapeva cosa fare, vide gli occhi di Michiru velarsi di gioia mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime, che dedusse essere di gioia. Abbassò lo sguardo sul quel piccolo corpo che la stringeva forte e che, silenziosamente, le stava chiedendo affetto.

Michiru si alzò lasciandole da sole.

_Dove vai? Non lasciarmi da sola!_

_Cosa faccio adesso?_

Sentì le braccia della piccola stringerla ancora più forte mentre ripeteva –Ti voglio bene, zia!-

Sentì il suo cuore colmo di gioia, stupendosi di come quelle semplici parole potessero darle tanta felicità.

D'istinto allungò una mano per accarezzarle la schiena.

-Anch'io. Tanto!-

La bambina allentò la presa per guardarla negli occhi.

-Davvero? Non sei arrabbiata con me?-

Haruka sentì una strana morsa al cuore nel vederla così spaventata e triste

_Possibile che io ti faccia quest'effetto?_

La fece sedere sul letto e si voltò per guardarla meglio, non sapeva come comportarsi: doveva toccarla per farle sentire che andava tutto bene o semplicemente parlarle. Hikari aveva il viso abbassato e iniziava a torturarsi le mani, era agitata.

-Non sono arrabbiata. Scusami se ti ho dato questa impressione-

Hikari la guardò, come se non avesse ben capito cosa stava cercando di dirle.

-Non sono arrabbiata e mi dispiace se hai pensato che lo fossi- cercò di spiegarsi Haruka, sperando che avrebbe capito.

-Non è vero che ti odio!- sputò di sbotto Hikari.

_Ti odio! Ti odio Haruka!_

_Era a questo che stavi pensando?_

Haruka le sorrise e le spostò una ciocca di capelli che le era ricaduta sul viso.

-Sono uguali a quelli della tua mamma!- sussurrò, mettendole la ciocca dietro all'orecchio.

-Stai dicendo che sono bella come la mia mamma?- gli occhi della bimba s'illuminarono a sentire quel complimento.

-Molto di più, ma tu non dirglielo!-

-Zia vuoi ancora avere un bambino tuo?-

-Io non so se sarò in grado di essere mamma- rispose Haruka con sincerità.

La bambina allungò la mano e le accarezzò il viso.

-Non essere triste puoi sempre provare con una bambola-

Appoggiò la sua mano su quella piccola di Hikari che continuava ad accarezzarle il viso, stupendosi di notare di quanto calore era capace di trasmetterle quel semplice contatto.

_Scusami!_ Pensò chiudendo gli occhi.

Si sentiva così terribilmente in colpa per tutte le volte che l'aveva fatta piangere.

-Lo sai vero che le bambole sono finte?-

-Certo, ma dove la troviamo una figlia vera?-

Haruka riaprì gli occhi per specchiarsi nell'azzurro degli occhi di Hikari, così sinceri e puri.

-Io l'ho trovata una figlia vera!- affermò, notando i suoi piccoli occhi farsi enormi dallo stupore.

-Davvero? Chi è? Posso conoscerla?-

Haruka le sorrise.

-Ti va di aiutarmi?-

Vide i suoi occhi diventare ancora più grandi, se era possibile

-Sono io la tua vera figlia?- chiese incredula la piccola.

-Sì, tu sei mia!-

Non riusciva a spiegarselo come o il perché ma avvertì l'esigenza di stringerla forte a sé e, quando percepì le sue braccia ricambiare quel gesto, sentì sciogliere quel muro di ghiaccio che per molto tempo aveva avvolto il suo cuore, portandola a respingere quella bambina.

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo, sembra proprio che finalmente Haruka e Hikari abbiano trovato un punto d'incontro. Che sia finalmente tutto risolto? Riusciranno a essere finalmente una famiglia felice o la novità di Michiru porterà altro scompiglio?**

**Grazie di cuore, posso sembrare ripetitiva ma mi fa davvero piacere sapere che continuate a seguirmi.**


	8. Chapter 8

Michiru si era rifugiata in cucina perché l'emozione di vedere Haruka e Hikari trovare finalmente un punto d'incontro era davvero forte. Vedere la bionda ridere e scherzare con la piccola le aveva scaldato il cuore. _Che abbia finalmente lasciato che il suo cuore si affezionasse alla piccola?_

Aveva capito che qualcosa impediva alla bionda di avvicinarsi alla piccola, anche se non era ancora riuscita a intuire cosa. Hikari dal canto suo aspettava delle attenzioni che non riusciva ad avere dalla zia.

Si guardava intorno e decise di preparare la colazione, sicura che tra pochi minuti sarebbero entrate da quella porta, affamate.

I suoi pensieri erano tutti incentrati sulle due persone più importanti della sua vita, quando si ricordò di non aver ancora comunicato la nuova notizia a nessuna delle due.

-Stai preparando la colazione?-

La sua voce la colse di sorpresa facendola sobbalzare, si voltò per decifrare dal suo volto se le cose con Hikari erano state chiarite definitivamente o se continuavano ancora a esserci malintesi. I suoi occhi erano così allegri come non li aveva mai visti, questo le fece sperare per il meglio.

Si avvicinò a lei, la fece voltare e la strinse forte spingendola vicino al lavandino, schiacciando la schiena della violinista al suo petto. Abbassò la testa per darle qualche bacio sul collo mentre con la mano destra viaggiava in cerca di quel piacere che le era stato negato poco prima.

-Cosa fai?-

-Sto riprendendo da dove siamo state interrotte!-

-Ah! Ah! Haruka! Aspetta devo dirti una cosa!-

-Dopo ora abbiamo altro da fare-

Michiru le afferrò la mano, bloccandola, si voltò e la guardò negli occhi.

-Credimi non è il momento adatto!-

La vide mettere il broncio, proprio come una bimba piccola, e non riuscì a resistere: le diede un bacio che la bionda subito approfondì.

-Grazie-

-Per il bacio?-

-Per averle permesso di entrare nella tua vita-

Chiuse gli occhi perché la verità era che si sentiva ancora così inadatta a prendersi cura di Hikari ma avvertiva che qualcosa era cambiato, che ora era pronta a imparare a volerle bene.

-Abbiamo deciso di fare colazione a letto!-

-Haruka?-

-Hmm!-

-Mi hanno offerto di ritornare a suonare con la mia vecchia compagnia!- sputò tutto d'un fiato.

Da quando Haruka aveva rivelato la sua vera identità e il loro amore, avevano entrambe lasciato le loro carriere. Aveva sempre saputo che era stato un grande sacrificio per la bionda, come per lei, perciò ora si sentiva in colpa nel riprendere la sua carriera.

-La tua vecchia compagnia? Quella dove suonavi quando ci siamo incontrate?-

Michiru annuì appena, cercando di capire dai suoi occhi cosa stesse provando.

-Quella che si trova praticamente a più di tre ore da casa?-

_Non ci aveva pensato a questa cosa!_ Non aveva calcolato questo fatto. Aveva sempre amato suonare il violino e quando abbandonò la sua carriera, aveva sentito come se una parte di lei, le fosse stata strappata, ecco perché aveva accettato il lavoro come insegnante di musica, per avere ancora qualcosa che la legasse a quel mondo. Quando poi, il giorno prima, le era stata offerta l'opportunità di ritornare a suonare il suo amato violino, non aveva pensato ad altro.

-Non ci avevo pensato… posso sempre trasferirmi nella villa…-

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, Haruka le aveva lanciato uno sguardo che, se aveva avuto la capacità di incenerirla, ora di lei sarebbero rimaste solo poche ceneri.

-Trasferirti ed io? Hikari?-

-E' logico che verrete con me!-

-Io nella sua casa non vengo!-

Michiru la fissava non riuscendo a capire perché sembrasse così turbata da quella notizia, aveva pensato che in fondo sarebbe stata felice per lei e invece…

-Dai Haruka non fare la bambina-

-Dovrei vivere dove tu e Hiroshi avete vissuto come una famiglia felice per anni? Ma ti sei bevuta il cervello? Come credi che reagirà Hikari nel vedermi nel letto di suo padre?-

_Ma cosa stava succedendo?_

_Perché è così infuriata!_

-Io non ho bisogno di vivere nella casa di tuo marito!-

Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro sentendo una certa inquietudine impossessarsi di lei. All'improvviso il sogno che aveva fatto iniziò di nuovo a tormentarla. Se Michiru accettava quel lavoro significava trascorrere ancora più tempo da sola e… l'idea di rifare un sogno del genere, o peggio, di andarla a cercare s'impossessò di lei, terrorizzandola.

-Dai possiamo sempre cambiare stanza, letto, la possiamo rendere nostra!-

-Avresti il coraggio di tornare nella casa di tuo marito?-

-Per tua informazione quella è anche casa mia! Ora perché non mi dici cosa ti da così fastidio?-

_Cosa mi da fastidio?_

_Bella domanda! _

Si avvicinò a lei, l'abbracciò e le sussurrò –Quanto tempo hai per dare una risposta?-

Michiru abbassò lo sguardo, senza rispondere a quella domanda.

-Hai già accettato?- la bionda spalancò gli occhi, incredula.

-Hai accettato senza consultarmi? Senza chiedermi cosa ne pensavo?-

-Da quanto devo dipendere da te per il mio lavoro?-

-Da quando hai deciso di formare una famiglia con me!-

Si allontanò da lei per abbandonare la stanza, lasciandola da sola. La sua mente era confusa: da un lato riusciva a capire perfettamente la decisione di Michiru, lei aveva sempre suonato; dall'altro lato non riusciva a non pensare che questo avrebbe significato solo una cosa, si sarebbero allontanate. Anche se avesse voluto accettare l'idea di trasferirsi a casa di Hiroshi, avrebbero sempre trascorso meno tempo insieme, considerando che lei doveva lavorare nell'azienda.

Entrò in camera e trovò Hikari seduta al centro del letto che l'aspettava. Non aveva proprio voglia di stare a parlare con lei, aveva solo voglia di starsene da sola e riflettere ma non poteva pensare solo a se stessa, non ora che le aveva detto di volerle bene, non ora che era riuscita a instaurare un contatto con lei.

Si avvicinò e si sedette al suo posto, Hikari la fissava.

-Sei triste?-

-Perché mi chiedi questo?-

-Hai litigato con mamma? Vi ho sentito urlare!-

-E' tutto a posto non preoccuparti-la bambina non rispose, appoggiò la sua testa sul petto di Haruka e la strinse forte. Restarono in quella posizione per un po', poi Hikari si alzò e guardandola negli occhi disse:

-Posso darti una cosa?-

-Basta che non sia uno schiaffo!- scherzò Haruka

-Però devi chiudere gli occhi!-

La bionda li chiuse senza fare obiezioni. Sentì una lieve pressione sulle spalle e poi sentì le labbra esitanti della piccola darle un bacio sulla guancia. Con stupore aprì gli occhi per guardarla.

-Così fa una figlia quando la sua mamma è triste!- sussurrò la piccola imbarazzata.

Era ormai ora di pranzo e lei era ancora in pigiama. Quando era rientrata dal lavoro era già notte ma, nonostante avesse lavorato a lungo, non riuscì a prendere sonno. Continuava a ripensare a Haruka e al suo comportamento. Avevano trascorso insieme quasi un'ora ma non era riuscita a scoprire nulle di lei. Nonostante le avesse raccontato praticamente gli ultimi anni della sua vita, la bionda non si era aperta con lei.

_Un momento!_

_Ha detto che ha una compagna e una bambina!_

Ripensò a quello che si erano dette e capì che, anche se involontariamente, sapeva qualcosa di lei.

Sapeva di sicuro che non gli piacevano gli uomini, che preferiva le donne.

_Forse è per questo che mi fa quest'effetto?_ Pensò

_Non essere stupida!_ Le urlò una vocina nella sua testa.

_La vedo come un ragazzo, ecco perché mi sento così quando sono con lei!_

Cercò di convincersi, anche se in fondo al suo cuore aveva dei seri dubbi.

Non era mai stata una persona che discriminava gli omosessuali, anzi aveva sempre ribadito che l'amore non aveva sesso. Però c'era molta differenza nel dire certe cose e nel provarle. Le erano sempre piaciuti gli uomini e, ora, questa strana sensazione che avvertiva quando pensava a quella donna, iniziava a spaventarla.

Guardò l'orologio e capì che doveva sbrigarsi se non voleva arrivare tardi al suo appuntamento con Rina, conosceva benissimo la sua amica e sapeva anche che le avrebbe fatto una ramanzina sulla puntualità.

_Ormai sei una donna adulta, devi imparare a rispettare i tuoi impegni, Miko!_

Era l'unica che continuava a chiamarla in quel modo, anche fuori dal _BlueMoon._ Le aveva detto che poteva chiamarla con il suo vero nome ma sembrava preferire l'altro.

_È meglio se ti chiamo in un solo modo, altrimenti potrei fare qualche_ _gaff!_ Le diceva ogni volta che la rimproverava.

Aveva scelto di usare un nome diverso dal suo, perché non voleva che nel suo lavoro "_mattutino" _si sapesse del suo lavoro "_serale"_, anche perché non sarebbe stato bene accetto. Fece una doccia e si preparò, decise di indossare un paio di jeans con una camicetta semplice e comoda, lasciò i suoi capelli sciolti e liberi di ricaderle soffici sulle spalle.

Quando arrivò a casa di Rina fu sorpresa nel trovarla avvolta solo da un semplice asciugamano, era appena uscita dalla doccia.

-Ciao Miko entra, ho avuto un problemino con la doccia ma adesso è tutto risolto!-

La fece entrare in casa facendole segno di seguirla in bagno. Senza nessuna vergogna, iniziò ad asciugarsi rimanendo completamente nuda davanti ai suoi occhi. Non era la prima volta che la vedeva nuda, si conoscevano da così tanto tempo che si trattavano coma due sorelle. Vedere il suo corpo completamente nudo la portò a immaginare qualcun'altra completamente nuda, facendola arrossire lievemente.

_Perché sto pensando una cosa del genere?_

Senza dare nessuna spiegazione, lasciò quella stanza aveva, bisogno di spazio, doveva allontanare quei pensieri dalla sua mente.

La trovò seduta sul divano con uno sguardo perso, impegnata a riflettere su un qualcosa a lei ancora sconosciuto. Si sedette accanto a lei e, appoggiandosi allo schienale, le chiese: -Cos'hai? Sembri strana!-

-Ti sei mai sentita attratta da una donna?- chiese senza esitazione, anche se la sua voce sembrava un po' incerta. Aveva il viso arrossato e non aveva il coraggio di guardare la sua amica negli occhi.

_Attratta da una donna?_

Allungò una mano per poggiarla sulla sua fronte.

-Ma stai male? Che razza di domanda mi fai?-

-Sto benissimo! È solo curiosità!-

-Una curiosità alquanto strana!-

Aveva ragione, non aveva mai fatto una domanda del genere e, a dirla tutta, non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di poterla fare. Dopo quel ballo le cose erano cambiate. Nel momento stesso in cui aveva toccato quel corpo, era stata invasa da sensazioni e da un desiderio incontrollabile. Aveva addirittura pensato che se la bionda si fosse mostrata un po' più partecipe, avrebbero di sicuro…

_Basta! Basta!_

Scrollò violentemente la testa allontanandosi dall'amica.

-Miko mi vuoi dire cosa ti succede?-

-Tu cosa hai fatto?-

Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Quella non poteva essere la sua amica, la sua amica non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Da quando la conosceva non l'aveva mai vista dare confidenza a uno sconosciuto. Addirittura ballare sulle gambe di uno sconosciuto.

Cercò di immaginarsi la scena e il suo viso divenne all'improvviso rosso, consapevole del modo che aveva di ballare, capace di eccitare anche un tronco d'albero.

-Cosa centra questo con la tua domanda?-

-Lui è una lei!-

-Cosa?-

_Lei? Una donna?_

Una domanda si fece strada nella sua mente e non riuscì a reprimerla.

-Lo sapevi? Voglio dire, prima di ballarle addosso.-

Miko annuì, arrossendo alla reazione sconvolta della sua amica. Si vergognava terribilmente ma doveva parlarne con qualcuno.

-Tu cosa hai provato?-

-Oh! Rina non provavo quelle sensazioni da moltissimo tempo. Quando mi sono seduta sulle sue gambe il mio corpo bruciava, chiedeva di più!- si coprì il viso con le mani, sentendolo bruciare.

-E lei, come ha reagito?-

-Era immobile, sembrava terrorizzata!-

-Ma le è piaciuto?-

-Non lo so-

-Cosa significa non lo sai? Non sei riuscita a capire se le piaceva?-

-Sono così confusa!- si alzò, fece qualche passo per poi risedersi a peso morto sul divano. –Cosa devo fare?-

-Se davvero ti fa quest'effetto, provaci!-

-E' impegnata!-

Si voltò per guardarla negli occhi e quello che vide non le piacque.

-Io non sono una rovina famiglie!-

Rina si alzò dal divano e si diresse alla finestra.

-Sai bene che non volevo dire questo. Tu però ricordati una cosa, se uno tradisce è perché non ama più la persona che ha accanto, non per colpa di una rovina famiglie.-

Anche Rina si era trovata in quella situazione, anche se nel ruolo di Haruka. Anche lei si era innamorata di Steve quando era già fidanzata, prossima al matrimonio. L'incontro con Steve fu come un fulmine per lei, provò per quel ragazzo quello che non aveva mai provato per il suo fidanzato. Quelle emozioni la tormentarono fino a farla stare male. Miko ricordava ancora adesso quando, singhiozzando tra le sue braccia, le confidò di essersi innamorata di Steve.

La sua situazione era diversa, lei non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere alla compagna di Haruka, anche se non la conosceva, non poteva causarle tanto dolore. Anche perché lei sapeva benissimo cosa significava essere traditi.

_Non tormentarti! Sei sicura che Haruka ti voglia?_ Le chiese una vocina nella sua testa.

Non avevano più parlato di quell'argomento, avevano trascorso l'intera giornata nell'indifferenza totale. Anche adesso in auto, non si rivolgevano la parola. Erano dirette dalla madre di Michiru che le aveva invitate per trascorrere una serata insieme. Anche se non era entusiasta di andarci, non aveva avuto il coraggio di rifiutare. Quando arrivarono, si pentì amaramente di aver accettato l'invito. In quella casa c'erano praticamente tutti i parenti di Michiru. Si trattava dei suoi cugini con le loro famiglie, che unite formavano un gruppo di cinque bambini e quattro adulti.

_Splendido!_

Furono accolte dalla madre di Michiru che, come al solito, la trattò con un amore che ebbe la capacità di tranquillizzarla, anche solo per poco. Fece la conoscenza di Kazuki, cugino di Michiru, un uomo di bell'aspetto e molto sicuro di sé e di sua moglie Doroty, che a differenza del marito sembrava molto più amichevole. Poi conobbe Corinne, la cugina, una donna dai lineamenti uguali a quelli di Michiru ma dai colori diversi. Fu grata a chiunque lassù le avesse risparmiato la presentazione dei cinque marmocchi, che strillavano e correvano per tutta la casa.

Sembravano una famiglia davvero unita, almeno a prima vista.

-Sono davvero felice di conoscerti!- si voltò per incontrare il viso di un uomo dall'aria gentile, era il marito di Corinne. Sembrava l'unica persona a essersi accorto della sua presenza in quella cosa.

-Sono un tuo fan! Quando ho letto sui giornali di te e Michiru non potevo crederci!-

Sorrise alla sincerità di quelle parole, sembrava davvero felice di conoscerla.

-Anche io sono felice di conoscerti!- rispose, sorridendogli. Lo vide arrossire per poi cambiare espressione, come se si fosse ricordato all'improvviso di qualcosa.

-Che stupido, non ti ho detto il mio nome. Sono Dale il marito di Corinne!- le porse la mano e la bionda, con un po' di esitazione, la afferrò e la strinse lievemente.

-Sono Haruka, la compagna di Michiru!-

-Eppure assomigli proprio a tuo fratello! A dire la verità sembri più uomo tu di lui!- si intromise Kazuki, che sembrava fin troppo interessato a Michiru.

-Questo dovrebbe essere un complimento?-

Haruka lo fissava con uno sguardo gelido, non le piaceva.

-Dipende se tu ti senti più uomo o più donna!-

Era chiaro dal modo come la guardava che non accettava la sua relazione con Michiru o semplicemente non accettava il suo modo di vivere l'amore. Non vedeva quello sguardo di disgusto da tantissimo tempo, lo stesso sguardo che le riservò suo padre, quando l'aveva scoperta tra le braccia di una donna. Era anche per quel motivo che aveva scelto di vivere come un uomo, anche per evitare quello sguardo che la faceva sentire così sbagliata.

-Di cosa parlate?- la voce di Michiru la distolse da quei pensieri. Era al suo fianco fiera del loro amore, fregandosene degli sguardi che suo cugino le lanciava.

Michiru le si era avvicinata notando l'espressione del cugino, conoscendolo di sicuro stava cercando di metterla in difficoltà. La verità era che Kazuki era sempre stato amico di Hiroshi, fin dalle superiori, e non aveva ben accettato la scelta di Michiru di lasciarlo per una donna.

-Lascialo perdere!-

-Ehi cuginetta non essere così acida, ero solo curioso! Sai, non faccio altro che chiedermi cosa abbia questa donna, che ti ha fatto perdere la testa in quel modo!-

-Io invece mi chiedo cosa abbia perso tua moglie, per aver scelto te!- rispose la violinista, facendogli cambiare espressione per la sorpresa.

-Ragazzi non incominciate. Michiru non parlare in quel modo o la tua bellissima compagna cambierà idea-

Haruka si voltò perplessa per incrociare lo sguardo alquanto ammiccante che Corinne le stava rivolgendo, senza vergogna, considerando della presenza del marito e di Michiru.

Sentì la tensione aumentare nel corpo di Michiru che s'irrigidì appena nell'udire quelle parole. Capì subito che tra le due non c'era un bel rapporto.

_Ma dove sono capitata?_

_Voglio uscire da questa casa di matti!_

-Mamma, mamma Yumi dice che sono bugiarda!- la piccola Hikari era arrivata proprio al momento giusto, non osava nemmeno immaginare come avrebbe reagito Michiru alle parole di Corinne.

Quella bambina le piaceva sempre di più.

_Devo ricordarmi di ringraziarla!_

Hikari si avvicinò alla mamma ma quando notò Haruka si precipitò da lei e aggrappandosi alla sua gamba disse –Dille che è vero! Zia diglielo anche tu!-

Haruka sentiva gli sguardi curiosi di tutti i presenti addosso. Le mise una mano sui capelli e cercando di trattenere la sua agitazione disse –Di cosa parli?-

-Yumi dice che non è vero che sono tua figlia!-

Michiru spalancò gli occhi nell'udire quelle parole, del resto lei era all'oscuro della conversazione avuta dalle due in sua assenza.

_Yumi?_

Aveva già sentito quel nome…

_Ma certo!_

-Tu hai spiegato a Yumi che noi non diciamo mai bugie?- chiese Haruka, abbassandosi per arrivare al suo livello.

In quell'istante arrivò una bambina di appena otto anni o almeno ne dimostrava otto, con capelli neri e uno sguardo identico a quello di Kazuki.

_Tale padre, tale figlia!_

-Tu sei quella che ha detto a Hikari quella str..-

-Haruka!- Michiru riuscì a fermarla giusto in tempo.

Sentì le manine della piccola afferrarle il viso per voltarlo verso i suoi occhi.

-E' vero che sono la tua finta figlia, vero zia?-

_Finta figlia?_

Il cuore di Michiru iniziò a battere forte nel vedere quella complicità, che tanto aveva agognato e, che ora, sembrava un sogno.

Haruka si alzò e si rivolse a Yumi.

-Ciao io sono Haruka, l'altra mamma di Hikari!-

Gli occhi di Yumi si ingrandirono poi, con tutta la sicurezza che poteva avere una bambina di otto anni, disse:

–Il mio papà mi ha detto che non si possono avere due mamme?-

-Il tuo papà è uno stron…-

-Haruka!-

_Stronzo! Stronzo!_

Avrebbe voluto urlargli quella parola in faccia, per fargli togliere quello sguardo che, a quanto pareva, aveva ereditato anche sua figlia.

-Tuo padre non capisce nulla! Hikari è la mia figlia finta!- Haruka si rivolse a Hikari, le tese la mano e disse

-Che ne dici di fare due passi con la tua mamma finta?-

Molto felice e orgogliosa, la piccola le afferrò la mano seguendola saltellando, mentre Yumi e suo padre le guardavano stupiti.

La serata sembrava trascorrere normalmente, Haruka aveva scambiato qualche parola con Doroty, scoprendola molto diversa dal marito. Avevo appreso che Kazuki era molto amico di suo fratello e solo ora riusciva a comprendere, almeno in parte, l'ostilità che aveva nei suoi confronti. Parlando poi con Corinne, che non perdeva occasione per appiccicarsi a lei, suscitando l'ira di Michiru, scoprì che era stato Kazuki a presentare Hiroshi alla cugina. Si ritrovò a pensare che forse si fossero già incontrati da piccoli, ma che ora nessuno dei due si ricordava dell'altro. Circondata da tutte quelle persona, incominciava a sentire l'esigenza di avere qualche minuto da sola con la sua amata, avevano avuto una brutta discussione e ora aveva voglia di sentirla, anche solo di un abbraccio. Entrò in cucina, dove Michiru era intenta ad aiutare a cucinare. Si avvicinò e le sussurrò –Puoi venire un attimo con me?-

La madre di Michiru sorrise nel vedere la bionda cercare sua figlia.

-Cosa hai?- chiese Michiru, uscita in terrazza con la bionda.

Haruka la raggiunse e l'abbracciò forte.

-Ho bisogno di questo!-

Assecondò il suo bisogno, anche se le cose non erano ancora del tutto chiarite, ma in quel momento Haruka aveva bisogno della sua presenza e Michiru lo capiva benissimo. Aveva notato il modo in cui suo cugino si era rivolto nei loro confronti e, se lei ci era abituata perché non era la prima volta che lo incontrava, per Haruka era diverso.

-Mi dispiace per Kazuki.-

-Shhh! Non parlare di lui, ho solo bisogno di sentirti!- la strinse ancora più forte, nascondendo il viso nel suo cuore e respirando a fondo l'odore dei suoi capelli.

Avvertiva che qualcosa la turbava ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Era sicura che andava al di là del suo rapporto con Hikari, anche perché sembravano finalmente aver trovato un po' di serenità. Anche la sua reazione alla notizia del suo lavoro, era stata eccessiva: in fondo si trattava solo di qualche mese e poi non doveva mica trasferirsi dall'altra parte del mondo?

Quello però non era il momento adatto per parlarne.

-Mi vuoi spiegare cos'è questa storia della finta figlia?-

Haruka spostò leggermente il viso per stamparle piccoli baci sul collo

-Volevo parlartene questa mattina ma tu non mi hai dato il tempo! Hai subito sparato la tua "novità"-

Alla violinista non sfuggì la nota di disappunto sull'ultima parola e sospirò appena, suscitando la curiosità della bionda che interruppe i suoi baci per guardarla negli occhi.

-Perché sei così contraria?- le chiese semplicemente, con un tono così calmo che Haruka non poté far almeno di sorridere alla sua rassegnazione.

_Perché sono così contraria?_

_Perché questo ci allontanerà! _

L'insensata paura che aveva nel starle lontana era una cosa che non riusciva a comprendere nemmeno lei, ma era così. Nel suo cuore era terrorizzata dall'idea di starle lontana.

Si staccò da lei e con tono gelido rispose –Sai che ti dico: fa come ti pare!-

**Ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo. Sembra che la novità di Michiru abbia intensificato i dubbi e i timori di Haruka.**

**Dubbi e timori che sta provando anche Miko. **

**Credo che inizierò a pubblicare di giovedì, quindi chiedo un po' di pazienza. **

**Ringrazio tutti perché continuate a seguire la mia storia, spero di non deludervi!**

**Un bacio e aspetto di sapere cosa pensate di questo capitolo.**


	9. Chapter 9

La cena proseguiva senza intoppi, si parlava del più e del meno e tutti cercavano di non infastidire gli altri. Haruka continuava a sentirsi fuori posto, come una persona messa lì per caso. Come qualcuno che non aveva niente a che fare con i presenti, costretta a mostrarsi interessata ai loro discorsi. Questo fino a quando non fu Kazuki a parlare. Aveva notato come tutti evitavano di parlare degli anni che Michiru aveva trascorso al fianco di suo fratello, di tutte le cene che avevano trascorso insieme, cene molto più interessanti di quella, al parere di qualcuno. Evidentemente suo fratello era riuscito a instaurare un bel rapporto con loro, del resto era sempre stato un tipo socievole, a differenza di lei.

-Haruka sei così silenziosa, parlaci un po' di te!- la voce fastidiosa di quell'uomo le arrivò alle orecchie, facendola irrigidire appena.

-Dimmi cosa vuoi sapere, così facciamo prima!-

-Oh! Sei sempre così scontrosa o sono gli uomini a farti quest'effetto?-

-Non sono gli uomini a rendermi scontrosa, anche perché ho trascorso una buona parte della mia vita a stretto contatto con loro, ma gli stupidi!-

Michiru iniziava a sentirsi inquieta, aveva notato nel suo tono che cominciava a essere infastidita dalle battutacce di suo cugino e ciò significava solo una cosa: _guerra!_

Conoscendola non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

-Kazuki ora basta, stai esagerando!- lo ammonì Doroty, percependo l'agitazione della bionda.

Michiru le sorrise, ringraziandola in silenzio. Lei era l'unica in grado a tenergli testa e a farlo cambiare idea. Anche se era di carattere completamente diverso a quello del cugino, riusciva a farsi valere.

_Il potere dell'amore!_

Diceva sempre sua zia per prenderlo in giro.

Kazuki guardò la moglie e, senza dire una parola, cercò di cambiare argomento iniziando una conversazione con Dale.

Haruka osservò tutta la scena sorridendo all'atteggiamento di Doroty, che con il suo amore riusciva a controllare lo spirito ribelle del marito, un po' come a volte faceva Michiru con lei.

_Infondo siamo proprio uguali!_

-Ora cosa fai?- questa volta fu Corinne a parlare, che era proprio di fronte a lei e che lanciava sguardi non proprio casti. A un certo punto della cena a Haruka le era sembrato addirittura di sentire il suo piede sfiorare il suo, ma si convinse che era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione. Quello sguardo però, non era la sua immaginazione, ed era sicurissima che anche gli altri lo avessero notato.

-Mi dedico alla mia famiglia! Sono completamente nelle mani di queste due splendide donne!- disse, abbracciando Michiru e Hikari sedute ai suoi lati.

-Vero e mamma la fa anche urlare!- esclamò Hikari, facendo quasi strozzare Kazuki, intuendo subito cosa significavano le parole della piccola. Michiru divenne rossa dall'imbarazzo mentre Haruka e la madre di Michiru iniziarono a ridere di gusto, notando la reazione degli altri!

-Perché ridi zia?- chiese Hikari, ignara di quello che aveva appena rivelato.

-Haruka smettila non è divertente!-

-Scusa ma guarda la faccia di Kazuki, sembra come dire…sconvolto!- disse ricominciando a ridere di cuore.

-Bene ora so con sicurezza che la vita sessuale di mia figlia è più che appagante!- esclamò la madre, mentre cercava di contenersi dal ridere.

-Mamma!-

-Cosa significa sessuale?- chiese la piccola, curiosa di capire perché sua nonna e sua zia erano così divertite da quello che aveva detto.

-Amore perché non raggiungi i tuoi cugini?- chiese con tono gentile Dorothy.

Ancora una volta Michiru si ritrovò a ringraziarla in silenzio.

Sentiva gli sguardi sconvolti di Corinne e di Dale puntati su di sé, mentre Kazuki le lanciava uno sguardo di disgusto e questo la fece arrabbiare molto.

-Mi volete spiegare cosa avete da ridere? Vi sembra normale quello che ha appena detto la piccola?-

-Ma quel'è il tuo problema?- la mamma di Michiru sembrava infastidita dall'atteggiamento di Kazuki. Poteva capire che non accettava la scelta di Michiru ma infondo non erano affari suoi con chi decideva condividere la sua vita.

-Credevi che fosse solo un amore platonico? Beh mio caro ti posso assicurare che di platonico non c'è proprio nulla! Queste due fanno scintille!-

Ripensò ai gemiti della figlia mentre, su quel dondolo, si concedeva alla bionda. Quel dondolo che non era stata più in grado di utilizzare ma che non aveva potuto buttare, pensando che poteva sempre essere utile alla sua "bambina".

Anche lei aveva avuto difficoltà ad accettare quella storia, anche se non ne aveva fatto parola con Michiru, per lei era stato un vero shock scoprire la scelta di vita di sua figlia, senza escludere il modo in cui lo aveva scoperto. Poi però, vederla finalmente felice dopo anni, dove aveva visto i suoi occhi accendersi solo verso sua figlia, vederli adesso, illuminarsi quando guardava quella bionda, le era bastato per andare oltre ogni pregiudizio e accettare quella donna, che aveva ridato la felicità alla sua bambina.

Rise beffardo, la verità era che non riusciva proprio ad accettare che sua cugina aveva lasciato il suo amico per una donna. Michiru era sempre stata la sua cugina preferita, c'era stato un periodo, dove l'aveva vista come qualcosa di più di una semplice cugina, ma il carattere riservato dell'altra, gli aveva impedito di fare una mossa. Quando poi aveva iniziato a uscire con Hiroshi, ne fu felice perché sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai fatta soffrire.

-Non ho mai creduto che fosse platonico, solo che non riesco a capirti Michiru! Avevi un uomo in grado di soddisfarti, un uomo che ti amava e tu lo hai lasciato per chi? Una donna!-

Avvertì il corpo di Haruka irrigidirsi a quelle parole, cercò di calmarla appoggiandole una mano sulla gamba. Quando aveva accettato l'invito di sua madre, non si era certo aspettata un'accoglienza del genere.

-Sai non serve un uomo per soddisfare una donna!- ribatté Michiru con superiorità.

-Vuoi dirmi che riesce a soddisfarti come faceva Hiroshi? Insinui che il sesso con una donna è appagante, come quello con un vero uomo?-

-Io…-

-Non devi rispondere a delle domande così stupide!- Haruka la interruppe, si alzò e guardandolo con sfida disse –Io non avrò un cazzo tra le gambe, ma ti assicuro che riesco a farla urlare molto più di quanto tu fai urlare tua moglie!-

-Ma perché sei sempre così volgare? C'era proprio bisogno di rispondergli così? Dorothy è diventata paonazza-

Erano in auto di ritorno verso casa. Dopo quelle battute la cena era continuata nel silenzio totale. Haruka si era allontanata, non riuscendo più a tollerare gli sguardi dei presenti, fatta eccezione per la madre di Michiru che si era complimentata con lei per essere riuscita a zittirlo.

Più tempo trascorreva con quella donna e più notava le differenze con la figlia, che a differenza della madre, non aveva gradito la reazione di Haruka. Dallo specchietto retrovisore lanciò uno sguardo alla piccola che dormiva beatamente, si era divertita molto con i suoi cugini, almeno lei aveva gradito la serata.

-I tuoi parenti non mi sopportano!-

-Questo non ti dà il diritto di essere scortese con loro.-

-Oh scusami tanto, la prossima volta lascerò che quello stronzo ti umili senza interferire!- sbottò Haruka. Possibile che l'atteggiamento del cugino non l'aveva ferita nemmeno un po'.

Rimase in silenzio non sapendo cosa rispondere. Appoggiò la mano sulla sua gamba.

-Mi vuoi dire cosa ti turba? Non posso aiutarti se non parli con me!-

-Non ho nulla!-

La violinista sospirò esasperata, aveva sperato che una volta riuscite a coronare il loro sogno, si fosse aperta a lei e invece, continuava a nasconderle i suoi sentimenti.

- Per quel lavoro quanto tempo devi stare via?- le chiese d'un tratto la bionda, cogliendola di sorpresa.

-Haruka si tratta solo dal venerdì alla domenica. È una tournee di tre mesi. Continuerò lo stesso a lavorare a scuola durante la settimana, dovrei stare nella villa solo nei fine settimana.-

Non rispose stava cercando di elaborare quello che le aveva appena detto.

-Lo hai detto a Hikari?-

-Non ancora, comunque penso che le farà piacere ritornare in quella casa-

-La porterai con te?-

-Certo e mi piacerebbe che anche tu venissi con me!-

Anche a lei sarebbe piaciuto andarci ma non poteva tornare in quella casa. Aveva deciso di mettere un punto a quella storia, di allontanare per sempre il ricordo del fratello e, ritornare in quella casa, significava riaprire vecchie ferite.

Erano arrivate: Haruka con il telecomando aprì il cancello per parcheggiare l'auto nel garage. Facendo attenzione all'auto di Michiru, la parcheggiò e spense il motore. Michiru aprì la porta per uscire, quando sentì le dita dell'altra afferrarle il polso, si voltò per guardarla.

-Michiru promettimi che non mi allontanerai da te!-

-Non potrei mai farlo! Ti amo!-

Non riusciva a spiegarselo ma, ogni volta che la violinista le diceva di amarla, il suo cuore si scioglieva come burro al sole. Allungò la mano destra per intrecciarla nei suoi capelli, le accarezzò la guancia con il pollice e, molto lentamente, avvicinò il viso al suo per incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio carico di amore.

-Lo sai vero che io ho bisogno di te!- le sussurrò la bionda a pochi centimetri dal viso.

-E tu lo sai che niente potrà distruggere l'amore che provo per te!- la fissava negli occhi per farle capire che quelle parole erano sincere. Non avrebbe mai permesso alla lontananza di intromettersi nel loro rapporto. Avevano superato ostacoli peggiori di alcuni chilometri di distanza. Fu completamente rapita dallo sguardo della violinista, quegli occhi così sinceri ebbero la capacità di alleviare, almeno in parte, i suoi dubbi. Appoggiò la fronte a quella di lei e chiuse gli occhi.

-Haruka?-

-Cosa?-

-Vendiamo la villa e compriamo un altro appartamento più vicino!-

Aprì gli occhi per guardarla.

-Non possiamo la casa non è solo tua!-

-Allora affittiamo un appartamento, anche piccolo, così puoi venire con me!-

-Non possiamo! Ricordati che non sono più un pilota e l'azienda naviga ancora in cattive acque!-

Anche se la loro situazione finanziaria non era male, non potevano permettersi un altro appartamento, anche lei aveva pensato a quella soluzione, però non potevano permettersi di fare una pazzia del genere.

-Michiru?-

-Hmm-

-Ho voglia di baciarti!-

-Haruka?-

-Hmm!-

-Forse è meglio entrare in casa, così potrai baciarmi dove e quanto vuoi!-

I preparativi per la prima partenza l'avevano completamente impegnata per tutta la settimana. Era ritornata in quella villa per vederne le condizioni. Come previsto richiedeva una ripulita, anche perché sembrava che Hiroshi non si fosse preoccupato di affidarla alle cure di qualcuno. Del resto neanche lei aveva mai pensato a quella casa. Come mise piede in quella casa mille ricordi le invasero la mente. Ogni angolo di quella casa le ricordava momenti bellissimi che aveva vissuto con la sua bambina e con Hiroshi. Gli anni subito dopo la nascita di Hikari erano stati davvero bellissimi, ricordava quando si accorse del primo dentino, la gioia di Hiroshi nel sentirsi chiamare per la prima volta papà; la sua gioia quando Hikari iniziò a dirle ti voglio bene, i primi passi, lo spavento per la prima caduta. Momenti che mai avrebbe dimenticato e che ne era sicurissima, neanche Hiroshi avrebbe mai dimenticato. Aveva chiesto a Haruka di accompagnarla ma lei si era rifiutata.

_Non voglio più entrare nella vita che hai vissuto con lui!_

Si era mostrata molto determinata e Michiru non aveva trovato nessun argomento valido per farle cambiare idea. Guardandosi intorno, riusciva finalmente a comprendere la posizione di Haruka. Quella casa faceva parte del suo passato, passato che, nonostante la amasse tanto, non le apparteneva. Un passato che avrebbe continuato a tormentarla, per essersi intromessa così prepotentemente nella vita di suo fratello.

Non ne avevano mai parlato ma a volte aveva la sensazione che Haruka continuava a sentirsi in colpa. Anche dopo tutto quello che Hiroshi le aveva fatto.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dallo squillo del suo telefono.

-Pronto?-

-Dove sei?-

-Alla villa- si sedette sul divano.

-Quando torni?-

-Tra dieci minuti esco, però devo prima passare a scuola-

-Hikari a che ora devi prenderla?-

-Qualcosa non va?-

Sospirò pesantemente alzandosi dalla sedia, per avvicinarsi alla finestra. La vista del suo ufficio non era nulla di spettacolare, affacciava proprio sul centro della città. Nonostante tutto, lo scorrere della vita frenetica aveva la capacità di rilassarla, forse perché aveva sempre amato la velocità.

-Michiru, saranno così d'ora in poi i nostri fine settimana?-

Il tono sconsolato di quella domanda le fece stringere il cuore, quando aveva accettato quella proposta, non aveva mai pensato di scombussolare la loro vita.

Anche la piccola Hikari non aveva reagito bene alla notizia.

_-Ma mamma io devo aiutare zia Haruka a diventare mamma!-_

_Quando le aveva spiegato che sarebbero tornate nella loro vecchia casa, era stata felice; quando però, aveva scoperto che Haruka non sarebbe andata con loro, si era rifiutata di seguirla._

_-Amore puoi aiutare zia quando saremo qui! Non dobbiamo mica trasferirci per sempre!-_

_-Mamma perché zia non viene?-_

_-Perché lei deve lavorare!-_

_-Allora io resto con lei!-_

_-Hikari non fare capricci. Tu verrai con me e basta!-_

Fu solo grazie all'intervento di Haruka se alla fine la piccola aveva accettato di seguirla, non sapeva come ma era riuscita a convincerla.

-Michiru mi ascolti?

-Ma no, possiamo sempre fare qualcos'altro al telefono!- cercò di sdrammatizzare la situazione.

-Cosa mi stai proponendo di fare?-

-Oh lascia viaggiare la fantasia e…-

-Ti stai toccando?-

-Sempre delicata eh? No, anche perché spero sarai tu a toccarmi questa sera!-

-Michiru raggiungimi in azienda!-

-Devo andare a scuola, ti andrebbe di fare un po' di shopping con me?- azzardò a chiederle, sapeva benissimo che la bionda odiava andare per negozi.

-Shopping? Io avevo pensato un'altra cosa! Sai Jennifer andrà in pausa pranzo e così saremo completamente sole!-

-Jennifer?- chiese curiosa, non aveva mai sentito quel nome.

-Sì. La mia segretaria!-

-Oh, _signorina Tenou_ si chiama Jennifer!- diede un'occhiata all'orologio e vide che era ormai ora di mettersi in viaggio, altrimenti avrebbe fatto tardi al suo appuntamento con la preside.

-Haruka devo andare. Ti raggiungo in azienda!-

Il tragitto verso la scuola fu alquanto lungo e stressante, non era abituata a guidare per tutto quel tempo e, se aveva pensato di evitare di stabilirsi nella villa, ora aveva avuto la conferma che era obbligata a farlo. Quando entrò in segreteria, trovò la sua nuova collega che probabilmente aveva anche lei un colloquio con la direttrice Nakamura. La giovane donna alzò il viso e, appena la riconobbe, le regalò un sorriso che la violinista ricambiò. Chiko era seduta sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania mentre sfogliava una rivista che, dalla copertina, sembrava parlare di ballo.

-Ciao Michiru, anche tu richiamata all'ordine?- scherzò la bionda, richiudendo la rivista.

Michiru sorrise al suo modo di esprimersi e si accomodò sull'altra sedia.

Chiko continuava a fissarla, stupendosi dei suoi modi tanto aggraziati, avrebbe tanto voluto essere come lei.

Anche se da piccola aveva studiato danza classica, si sentiva completamente impacciata davanti a tanta grazia ed eleganza.

-Aspetti da molto?- le chiese Michiru.

La bionda diede un'occhiata all'orologio per poi rispondere –Da quasi dieci minuti e se non arriva fra dieci sarò nei guai. –

Aveva da poco accettato una supplenza in un'altra scuola e non poteva di certo arrivare in ritardo.

-A che ora avevi l'appuntamento?- le chiese Michiru, vedendola particolarmente impaziente.

-In realtà è stata la direttrice a convocarmi senza darmi spiegazioni. Spero solo di non aver combinato qualcosa di male. Sai questa situazione mi ricorda un po' quando il direttore del mio liceo mi convocava per…-

Fu interrotta dalla porta che veniva aperta e poi richiusa dalla direttrice.

-Scusate per l'attesa- disse la direttrice, dirigendosi verso la sua poltrona. Era una donna sulla sessantina, età portata più che bene. Aveva un'aria autoritaria, anche se non lo era affatto. Era una donna molto socievole e accomodante.

Michiru la conosceva bene e sembrava essere a proprio agio in sua presenza, mentre Chiko sembrava un po' agitata.

-Non si preoccupi, piuttosto credo che io debba aspettare ancora un po', visto che Chiko era qui prima di me- disse Michiru alzandosi in piedi.

-No, la prego signora Mitzuno, resti-

_Mitzuno?_

Nessuno l'aveva più chiamata così, a dire la verità nessuno mai l'aveva chiamata così!

Chiko rimase sorpresa nell'udire quel nome.

_Ma non si chiamava Kaioh?_ Pensò, alzando di scatto il viso nell'udire quel cognome

-Kaioh! Oppure semplicemente Michiru!- puntualizzò la violinista, incurante di sembrare scortese.

Il viso della direttrice si dipinse di rosso nel rendersi conto della figuraccia appena fatta.

Aveva conosciuto Michiru quando ancora era sposata con Hiroshi e, nonostante la sua fama, aveva preso l'abitudine di chiamarla con il cognome del marito. A Michiru la cosa non aveva dato fastidio, anche perché era l'unica a chiamarla così. Ora però la situazione era diversa e quel cognome le era stretto, anzi soffocante.

-Mi scusi. In realtà ho fatto venire entrambe perché avete entrambe un secondo lavoro e volevo cercare di conciliare gli orari di entrambe, senza ostacolare nessuno.-

La direttrice prese dal cassetto della sua scrivania un foglio, sul quale aveva segnato gli orari.

-Allora signo…Michiru- non sapendo se chiamarla signorina o signora e volendo evitare altre figuracce, decise di chiamarla per nome –Se ho capito bene, lei ha bisogno del venerdì pomeriggio libero e del lunedì! E inoltre non possiamo contare su di lei per il sabato, giusto?-

Michiru annuì.

-Mentre lei signorina Okada, ha bisogno del martedì, mercoledì e venerdì mattina, giusto?-

Chiko annuì, cercando di nascondere la sua agitazione, il tempo trascorreva veloce e lei era già in ritardo.

-Allora io cercherò di venirvi incontro, in cambio voi dovete fare altrettanto con degli straordinari per quanto riguarda l'amministrazione. Per le lezioni procederemo in questo modo: i giorni di assenza di Michiru li sostituiamo con le sue lezioni, signorina Okada e viceversa. Per quanto riguarda la parte amministrativa, sarete costrette a restare qualche ora in più per due giorni a settimana.-

Michiru non era tanto d'accordo con quella soluzione, anche perché questo significava ancora altro tempo da dedicare al lavoro, stando lontano alla sua famiglia, ma del resto, se voleva davvero partecipare a quell'orchestra, doveva fare dei sacrifici.

La riunione terminò quando la direttrice congedò entrambe, augurando loro un buon lavoro. Michiru e Chiko uscirono, ripensando ancora alla soluzione che la signora Nakamura aveva proposto. Michiru percepì che anche Chiko non era del tutto d'accordo, ma forse, come lei, era costretta ad accettare.

-Diavolo, sono in un ritardo pazzesco, non farò mai in tempo ad arrivare in orario!- esclamò la bionda, guardando per l'ennesima volta l'ora.

-Dove devi andare?- chiese Michiru.

-In centro e sono tremendamente in ritardo!-

-Dai vieni, ti do un passaggio!-

-Abiti in centro?-

-No, ho un appuntamento!- rispose, evitando di darle altre spiegazioni, non perché si vergognava di parlare della sua situazione, solo non amava parlare della sua vita privata con degli sconosciuti.

-Grazie!-

Chiko era seduta al suo fianco senza proferire neanche una parola, sembrava agitata e la cosa stupì la violinista, anche perché la sua guida non era affatto spericolata e quindi non riusciva a comprendere la sua agitazione. In realtà stare accanto a Michiru le dava una sensazione di inadeguatezza, lei che si sentiva sempre inferiori agli altri, era davvero duro stare accanto a una persona tanto raffinata.

-C'è qualcosa che non va?-

La bionda spostò il viso per guardarla, era davvero bella.

-No-

La violinista preferì non insistere e continuò a concentrarsi sulla guida. Il silenzio fu interrotto dal telefono di Michiru che iniziò a squillare.

-Ehi sono alla guida e non posso parlare.- rispose subito.

-Stai arrivando?-

-Certo!- sorrise appena al tono impaziente della bionda.

Quella mattina era uscita senza salutarla e la bionda sembrava soffrire la sua assenza.

-Arrivo tra quindici minuti, tu mi raccomando aspettami!-

Al suo fianco la bionda ascoltava la sua conversazione un po' imbarazzata, anche se Michiru non aveva lasciato capire nulla dalle sue parole, il tono con cui si rivolgeva alla persona dall'altro lato del telefono, le fece capire che era il suo uomo.

-Scusami!- disse la violinista, richiudendo il telefono.

-Michiru posso farti una domanda?- sembrava aver ritrovato un po' di coraggio.

-Certo!- rispose tranquilla.

-Perché la direttrice ti ha chiamata Mitzuno. È il cognome di tuo marito?-

-Ex- marito!-

-Ex? Quindi non eri con lui al telefono?-

Michiru la guardò perplessa, forse quella ragazza era l'unica a non conoscere ancora la sua storia.

-Davvero non sai nulla di me?-

-No, perché dovrei?-

-Beh diciamo che forse sei l'unica a non conoscere tutta la mia storia-

Dopo quell'affermazione Michiru non parlò più, si chiuse in un silenzio che Chiko non volle infrangere, anche perché si conoscevano da poco, ed era normale che Michiru preferisse mantenere una certa distanza. Chiko invece avrebbe tanto voluto diventarle amica, la ammirava e sperava con tutto il cuore di riuscire a instaurare una bella amicizia con lei.

Quando arrivò a scuola era in ritardo di solo cinque minuti, fu accolta della direttrice che le fece visitare l'intero istituto. A differenza dell'altra scuola, questa ospitava il doppio degli alunni e sembrava molto più accogliente. Dal primo giorno che aveva messo piede nell'altra scuola, aveva subito avvertito una strana sensazione, come se quel posto non fosse fatto per lei. Infatti, capì subito che era una scuola riservata ai figli di persone economicamente ben messe, una scuola che lei di sicuro non avrebbe mai potuto frequentare. Questa scuola invece, ospitava bambini di ogni classe sociale, senza fare distinzioni. Visitò le aule, i laboratori e anche la palestra, che sarebbe stata il suo luogo di lezione. La direttrice le aveva spiegato che, a fine anno, organizzavano un piccolo saggio, dove gli studenti facevano vedere ai propri familiari quello che avevano imparato, durante l'anno scolastico. Un saggio senza troppe pretese ma che i bambini amavano fare.

L'idea di dirigere tanti piccoli scolari su un palco e farli ballare una sua coreografia la fece sorridere, sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile ma era convintissima che si sarebbe divertita tanto. Dopo aver visitato la scuola, la direttrice le spiegò il programma generale della scuola, le varie regole e poi le fece conoscere i suoi futuri alunni. Quando Michiko entrò nelle aule, tutti i bambini la guardarono con occhi sorpresi, poi c'era anche qualcuno che si nascondeva, evidentemente impaurito da quella nuova presenza. Fece conoscenza dei più piccoli, che non avrebbero seguite le sue lezioni, per poi arrivare nelle classi dell'ultimo anno.

Fece la conoscenza di almeno quaranta bambini, divisi in tre classi.

Tra tutti quei bambini, fu colpita da una bambina che aveva un colore di capelli così particolare ma che lei aveva già visto, anche i suoi occhi le ricordavano qualcuno, ma non riusciva a ricordare chi. Quando arrivò vicino alla bambina, la vide regalargli un sorriso gentile e poi fece un leggero inchino e si presentò:

-Ciao io sono Hikari Mitzuno!-

_Mitzuno_

_Ho già sentito questo nome!_

_Signora Mitzuno…_ la voce della direttrice Nakamura le invase le orecchie e, in quel preciso istante, capì a chi assomigliavano quegli occhi e dove avesse già visto quel colore di capelli.

_Questa bambina è la figlia di Michiru!_

**Salve a tutti, come annunciato ho aggiornato di giovedì e credo che d'ora in poi aggiornerò sempre di giovedì.**

**Purtroppo è l'unico giorno che posso aggiornare.**

**Ringrazio tutti e spero che continuata a seguirmi.**

**Un bacio e a presto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Subito dopo aver lasciato Chiko, si diresse verso l'azienda di Haruka, doveva essere lì già da più di dieci minuti e si sorprese di non aver ricevuto nessuna chiamata. Parcheggiò l'auto nel suo posto riservato e si diresse all'entrata. Ogni volta che varcava quella porta, non poteva far almeno di pensare al passato e, irrimediabilmente, non faceva altro che ricordare che come grazie a quella meravigliosa donna, che ora la stava aspettando, quell'azienda era anche per metà sua. Arrivata alla scrivania di Jennifer, fu salutata molto cordialmente, come accadeva ogni volta che veniva a fare visita. Jennifer aveva capelli di un castano chiaro, leggermente ondulati che le arrivavano sulle spalle, portava occhiali dalla montatura delicata che nascondevano la profondità del suo sguardo.

-Signora Kaioh, buongiorno!-

-Oh non chiamarmi signora, mi fai sentire vecchia. Non sono poi così tanto più grande di te!-

La ragazza arrossì visibilmente a quell'affermazione.

-Non era mia intenzione darle della vecchia, e che lei è…la padrona ed io…-

-Ti svelo un segreto. Quest'azienda non è mia e di mia figlia! Ora puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Michiru?-

La ragazza sorrise e annuì, poi dopo qualche minuto, in cui sembrava riflettere su qualcosa disse –Ma la signorina Tenou…-

-Lei è la proprietaria di tutto, quindi puoi continuare a chiamarla così!-

Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a rivedere l'espressione leggermente imbarazzata di Haruka, quando si sentiva chiamare in quel modo.

Quando entrò nel suo ufficio, la trovò seduta alla sua scrivania intenta a leggere dei documenti. Anche se non l'era mai piaciuto lavorare in quell'azienda, si stava impegnando davvero tanto per cercare di risanare i debiti, lasciati dal fratello. Vederla così le si strinse il cuore, lei che era abituata a una vita completamente diversa, abituata alla corsa, alla velocità, si ritrovava rinchiusa per ore in una stanza, solo per rimediare a qualcosa che di certo non aveva fatto lei.

Molte volte era stato sul punto di dirle di mollare tutto, di riprendere la sua vita, che lei l'avrebbe sempre sostenuta, poi però, la paura di saperla di nuove nelle corse la fermava. Al solo pensiero che qualcosa le sarebbe potuto accadere…

-Ehi sei arrivata!-

-Scusa ho avuto un contrattempo!-

Si avvicinò a lei, mentre la bionda si scostò appena dalla scrivania per farle spazio. Michiru accettò subito il suo invito e si sedette sulle sue gambe. Le guardò il viso e notò la sua stanchezza, palesemente espressa sul suo volto. Le accarezzò una guancia e le diede un bacio a fior di labbra.

-Sei stanca? Qualcosa non va?-

La bionda appoggiò il viso sul suo seno e sospirò:

-Questa azienda è sull'orlo del crollo totale. Come riesco a risanare una cosa, subito esce qualcos'altro a peggiorare la situazione.-

Michiru l'abbracciò forte dandole un bacio tra i capelli.

-Come posso aiutarti?- continuava ad accarezzarle la schiena mentre le dava baci sulla testa.

-Stringimi!- fu la semplice risposta della bionda, che la strinse ancora di più e sé.

-Dico sul serio Haruka, cosa posso fare per aiutarti?-

-Non allontanarti da me!-

_Di nuovo quelle parole!_

La mente di Michiru non riuscì a non costatare che Haruka, per la seconda volta, le aveva chiesto di non allontanarsi da lei. La prima volta lo aveva attribuito alla notizia del suo trasferimento, ora invece, aveva una brutta sensazione, come se la bionda stesse cercando di dirle qualcosa.

_Quelle sue parole sembravano una richiesta di aiuto._

-Hai conosciuto qualcuno?- non poté far almeno di chiederle. Sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi a quella domanda.

Haruka smise per un attimo di respirare.

_Perché mi ha fatto questa domanda?_

_Che avesse intuito qualcosa?_

Si staccò da lei per guardarla negli occhi. Sapeva benissimo di non aver fatto niente di male ma si sentiva comunque in difetto. Specialmente dopo aver fatto quel sogno.

-Non preoccuparti è normale conoscere persone nuove-

-Perché mi fai questa domanda?- riuscì a chiederle, anche se era spaventata dalla risposta.

-E' la seconda volta che mi chiedi di non allontanarmi da te! Ho solo pensato che…-

-Io ho solo voglia di te! Non c'è nessun'altra!- mentì la bionda. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo ma non riusciva proprio a parlarle di Miko. Era proprio questa sua difficoltà che l'aveva spinta a decidere di non tornare più in quel locale, doveva stare alla larga da quella ragazzina.

Dalla sua reazione eccessiva, capì che in realtà le stava mentendo ma infondo doveva avere fiducia in lei.

Un leggero colpo alla porta le distolse da quel discorso.

-Signorina volevo avvisarla che vado in pausa pranzo!-

Michiru si voltò e notò un certo imbarazzo sul volto della ragazza nel momento stesso che la vide sulle ginocchia di Haruka. Si alzò e si allontanò dalla bionda, percependo il disagio di Jennifer. Haruka invece continuava a fissarla confusa, non riuscendo a capire il disagio della sua segretaria e l'improvviso distacco di Michiru.

-Ho capito Jennifer. Vai pure a pranzo!-

-Bene. Arrivederci Michiru!- salutò cordiale, come al solito.

-A presto Jennifer!-La ragazza richiuse la porta.

-Perché ti sei allontanata?-

-Oh Haruka a volte sei proprio ottusa! Non hai visto che era imbarazzata?-

-Ma lei sa di noi!-

-Una cosa è sapere e un'altra è vedere. Hai già dimenticato la reazione di Kazumi-

-Quello è uno stronzo! Jennifer è diversa-

-Lo so ma è comunque imbarazzante scoprire cose nuove-

Haruka le si avvicinò e l'avvolse in un abbracciò, facendo aderire la schiena della violinista al suo corpo.

-Anche per te è stato così?-

-A dirti la verità, prima di te non ho mai incontrato una persona omosessuale. Non aveva mai pensato all'omosessualità!-

Era vero, l'idea di poter un giorno essere attratta da una persona del suo stesso sesso non l'aveva mai sfiorata. Poi però l'incontro con Haruka cambiò tutto.

-Michiru?-

-Si-

-Ti manca fare l'amore con lui?-

-Hiroshi?-

-Con un uomo!- precisò la bionda.

-No, anche perché io desidero fare l'amore solo con la persona che amo!-

La bionda sorrise a quelle parole, ricordando come la violinista, già al loro secondo incontro, era stata sul punto di fare l'amore con lei.

-Anche quando stavi per fare l'amore con me sul quel piano, eri innamorata?-

Con Haruka era stato tutto così diverso, era come se il suo cuore avesse sempre saputo di amarla.

-Non ti ricordi?- la stuzzicò la bionda, non avendo nessuna risposta.

-Certo che mi ricordo. Come potrei dimenticarmi il modo come mi hai rifiutata!-

-Non cercare di cambiare discorso.-

Michiru si voltò nel suo abbraccio per guardarla negli occhi, le accarezzò la guancia e avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda.

-Mi hai stregata da subito. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare l'effetto che mi ha fatto la tua voce!- sussurrò, accarezzandole il labbro inferiore con il pollice.

-Quando poi ti ho vista per la prima volta, sono stata invasa da sensazioni mai provate prima!-

Spostò le sue carezze al collo per scendere sulle spalle e lungo le braccia.

-Credo che il mio cuore ha sempre saputo di amarti!-

Quelle parole dette con tanta sincerità ebbero l'effetto di un uragano sul cuore di Haruka, lo sentiva battere all'impazzata quasi sul punto di scoppiare. Sapere che anche Michiru aveva provato le sue stesse emozioni era davvero incredibile. La prima volta che incrociò il suo sguardo, ebbe subito la sensazione che quella donna avrebbe fatto parte della sua vita.

Strinse ancora di più le braccia intorno alla sua vita, facendola appiccicare al suo corpo. Unirono le labbra in un bacio carico di passione. La bionda spinse la sua lingua, inducendo l'altra a darle l'accesso. Quando le loro lingue si toccarono, avvertì come mille farfalle allo stomaco, quella donna non smetteva mai di donarle sensazioni uniche. Intensificarono ancora di più il bacio, soffocando gemiti di piacere.

Quando si staccarono, Haruka poteva leggere desiderio e passione negli occhi dell'altra. Quando Michiru la guardava con quello sguardo, non aveva più la forza di pensare, il suo cervello sembrava mettersi in stand-by, lasciandola in balia dei suoi desideri. Abbassò il viso per impossessarsi del collo dell'altra, che inclinò leggermente la testa dandole il permesso di continuare. Sentì le dita della violinista intrecciarsi nei suoi capelli, incitandola a non fermarsi.

Era in questi momenti che si sentiva completamente in balia di quella donna, si sentiva incapace di riflettere e di razionalizzare. Ancora una volta era sul punto di farla sua in quell'ufficio, sul posto di lavoro e, nonostante sapesse benissimo che non doveva farlo, quel corpo che reagiva a ogni sua minima carezza, non le dava la forza di allontanarsi.

-Haruka andiamo a casa!- sospirò la violinista, consapevole che non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

-Non posso allontanarmi!- rispose, iniziando a intensificare i baci mentre la mano sinistra incominciava a muoversi, spinta da volontà propria.

-Haruka non possiamo, potrebbe entrare qualc… Oh!-

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, la bocca di Haruka si era impossessata del suo seno torturandolo, annebbiandole la mente. Arresa ormai a quel desiderio, decise di prendere lei le redini del gioco, spingendo la bionda fino al divano e facendola sedere. Si tolse la maglietta, mettendo in bella mostra il seno chiuso in un reggiseno nero. Haruka deglutì a fatica morendo dalla voglia di toccarla, di farla sua. Michiru mise una gamba tra quelle della bionda, mettendosi cavalcioni, facendo strusciare il suo ginocchio sulla zona intima della bionda e strusciando la sua, sulla sua gamba. Iniziò un lento movimento di bacino, simulando un rapporto. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle della bionda e facendosi leva su di esse, iniziò ad alzare e abbassare il bacino, regalando scariche elettriche all'altra, con il suo ginocchio che continuava a dare spinte sulla zona sensibile della bionda.

-Fai finta di farlo con un uomo?- chiese ansimando, quello strano gioco la stava facendo letteralmente impazzire.

-No, sto solo sperimentando un sogno!- sospirò l'altra, mentre continuava a muoversi.

Anche lei si era ritrovata a fare sogni erotici con protagonista la sua Michiru, aveva sognato di farla sua nei modi più inspiegabili e adesso sapere che anche l'altra sognava di fare l'amore con lei, la eccitò ancora di più. Istintivamente allungò le mani per andare a palpare quel seno sodo con bramosia, facendola inarcare la schiena mentre continuava a strusciarsi sulla sua gamba. Poteva sentire il calore della sua intimità sulla gamba, segno che anche la violinista era eccitata. Haruka continuava a palparle il seno, seguendo il ritmo dei suoi fianchi, si sentiva ormai al culmine, quel ginocchio le stava provocando un piacere indescrivibile: si sentiva sul punto di esplodere.

-Michiru se continui così mi farai impazzire!- ansimò, iniziando a muovere il bacino per sentire il suo tocco in profondità.

-Il mio scopo era proprio quello!- sussurro la violinista, sentendo un calore nel basso ventre ormai sul punto di espandersi in tutto il corpo.

-Abbassati!- le ordinò la bionda.

Per un attimo fermò ogni suo movimento per guardarla negli occhi, poi si abbassò leggermente fermandosi col seno davanti al suo viso. Solo allora capì le vere intenzioni della bionda: nascose il viso tra i suoi seni, iniziando a baciarli con furore

-Oh Haruka!- era ormai all'apice, voleva sentirla, aveva bisogno di un vero contatto con lei.

Con la mano destra, le sbottonò i pantaloni e la introdusse fino a entrare in contatto con la pelle calda della sua intimità.

-Ah! Finalmente!- ansimò la bionda, inarcando la schiena.

Aveva bramato quel contatto da subito e ora, sentire le sue dita così esigenti, le procurò brividi lungo la schiena. Istintivamente fece la stessa cosa, regalando alla violinista le stesse attenzioni che stava ricevendo da lei. La sentì leggermente alzarsi, per darle maggiore accesso per poi abbandonarsi sul suo corpo, stabilendo insieme un ritmo lento e profondo.

Fare l'amore con la sua Michiru era sempre una novità, non sapeva mai cosa l'attendeva: se la sfrenata passione, che le portava subito al piacere, oppure un rapporto lento e sensuale, che le regalava un piacere immenso, proprio come in quell'occasione. Michiru si appoggiò a lei sfiorandole il lobo dell'orecchio con la lingua, gemendo molto pesantemente nell'orecchio, regalandole brividi in tutto il corpo.

-Hai mai fatto l'amore con un uomo?-

-C-Cosa?-

La violinista si staccò da lei iniziando a muovere più velocemente i fianchi e le dita, che continuavano a spingere in lei. Appoggiò la mano sinistra sulla spalla di Haruka mentre sentiva quasi di essere sul punto di esplodere.

-Non hai capito?- chiese, intensificando ancora di più le spinte.

-Oh! Michiru!-

La violinista aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di ritardare, ancora di qualche secondo, la fine di quel rapporto.

-Ti sembra questo il momento di farmi certe domande?-

La violinista non rispose, la sua mente ormai non era più lucida, le sue sensazioni avevano preso il pieno possesso della sua ragione e del suo corpo. Sentiva quel calore iniziare a espandersi in tutto il corpo, il sangue che le circolava nelle vene era liquido bollente. Presa ormai da sensazioni irrefrenabili, intraprese un ritmo con il bacino che colse di sorpresa la bionda. La violinista avvicinò il viso al suo orecchio e ansimando sussurrò

-Haruka! Più veloce!-

All'improvviso sentì le dita della violinista abbandonare la sua intimità per intrecciarsi nei suoi capelli, sembrava completamente sopraffatta dal piacere e questo la incoraggiò a esaudire la sua richiesta. Nel momento stesso che intensificò le sue spinte, sentì il corpo dell'altra accompagnarla in ogni movimento, fino a quando non esplose con un grido di piacere.

Michiru si accasciò sul suo corpo mentre il suo respiro era sempre più difficile, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla mentre il suo petto saliva e scendeva, nel tentativo di riprendere fiato. Haruka la circondò e la strinse forte.

-N-non mi sono dimenticata di te!-

La violinista molto lentamente riportò la sua attenzione, dove era fino a prima che venisse invasa dal piacere. Di solito amava raggiungere il piacere insieme alla sua compagna ma questa volta le era stato impossibile trattenersi. Accarezzò la pelle calda della bionda, per penetrarla molto lentamente.

_Ora ti faccio provare quello che ho provato io!_

La bionda inarcò la schiena mentre iniziava a spingere il bacino verso le sue mani, il suo corpo richiedere le attenzioni che le erano state tolte nel momento più bello. Stabilirono un ritmo veloce, la bionda appoggiò le mani sui fianchi dell'altra mentre cercava di trattenere gemiti di piacere. Chiuse gli occhi mentre avvertiva di essere al culmine, strinse forte la presa sui fianchi quando sentì la bocca dell'altra lambirle il lobo dell'orecchio.

-Oh! M-Michiru! Non fermarti!-

Ancora poche spinte e raggiunse il piacere. Sentiva il cuore batterle forte nel petto e le era difficile respirare. Ogni volta che facevano l'amore, era sempre la stessa cosa, che si trattasse di passione che esplodeva subito o di passione lenta e sensuale, l'effetto era sempre lo stesso. Solo quella donna riusciva a farla sentire così appagata e amata, allo stesso tempo.

-Michiru è quasi finita la pausa pranzo, credo sia meglio se ci ricomponiamo!-

Dopo quell'amplesso erano rimaste avvinghiate sedute sul divano, ascoltando i loro cuori che piano, ritornavamo a battere normalmente. Molto lentamente la violinista si alzò e presa la maglietta che era stata buttata per terra, poco lontano da loro.

-Guarda come mi hai ridotta! Il tuo scopo era proprio questo, vero?-

Haruka si alzò, la raggiunse e avvolgendola di nuovo tra le sue braccia rispose –Non sono stata io quella che ha iniziato a mugolare come una gatta in calore!-

-Come osi?-

-Oh Dio, guarda i miei pantaloni? Cosa dirò ora a Jennifer?- disse leggermente preoccupata, indicando la gamba dove Michiru si era strusciata.

-Puoi sempre dirle che hai per compagna una gatta in calore!-

Haruka iniziò a ridere di cuore a quelle parole mentre cercava di lisciare le pieghe del pantalone con le mani.

-Vuoi che ti aiuti?-

-No, grazie le tue mani sono pericolose. Mi fanno uno strano effetto!-

Michiru si avvicinò a lei con uno sguardo malizioso.

-Sei sicura di non volere il mio aiuto? Jennifer non si accorgerà di nulla!-

Spostò la sua attenzione dal pantalone allo sguardo della violinista e la cinse in un abbraccio.

-Credo che abbia già capito, ecco perché non è ancora arrivata- le sussurrò, stringendola forte.

-Devo proprio ringraziarla- scherzò, ricambiando l'abbraccio

-Come l'hai convinta a chiamarti per nome?-

-Le ho semplicemente detto che io in questa azienda non conto nulla, sono solo la gatta in calore della proprietaria!-

Quella sera era particolarmente calma al locale, la gente non era tanta e di conseguenza anche il lavoro era di meno. Ne approfittò per rileggere il nuovo contratto di lavoro che aveva firmato quella mattina.

Leggeva e rileggeva sempre lo stesso rigo ma il suo cervello sembrava non voler collaborare, decise di rinunciare e di guardarsi intorno, forse avrebbe visto qualcuno che conosceva.

Da quella volta non era più venuta, eppure sembrava aver gradito il suo spettacolo e invece non si era più fatta vedere. Aveva cercato di chiedere sue informazione al proprietario del locale, ma a quanto sembrava non la conosceva, forse non era una cliente abituale.

Il suo sguardo si fermò sulla figura della sua amica che era a pochi metri che ballava con il suo ragazzo. Sembravano davvero molto innamorati e, mai come allora, sentiva di essere invidiosa della sua amica. Anche lei aveva sperato di poter trovare qualcuno in grado di farle provare di nuovo quelle sensazioni che solo l'amore può darti. Si era illusa di poterle riprovare con Haruka ma lei era impegnata e aveva una sua famiglia. Non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa per rovinare la sua felicità.

_Allora perché continui a guardare l'ingresso, sperando di vederla entrare?_ Le chiese una vocina nel suo cervello.

-Sogni a occhi aperti?-

Miko sembrò risvegliarsi da un sogno quando sentì quella voce. Da quando si erano lasciati non avevano più parlato e di sicuro non pensava di riparlare di nuovo con lui.

-Desideri qualcosa?- cercò di sembrare il più naturale possibile, anche se sentiva una certa agitazione.

-Chi era quell'uomo di venerdì?-

-Non sono affari tuoi!- non sapeva perché gli rispondeva così ma non voleva parlare di Haruka con lui.

-E' la tua nuova fiamma?-

Jin non era mai stato un ragazzo geloso, anche perché lei non gli aveva mai dato motivo di esserlo. Anche se faceva un lavoro che non tutti avrebbero accettato, lei continuava a restare la ragazza semplice e solare di sempre. Molto spesso si era chiesto se fosse stato proprio questo suo modo di essere, che lo aveva spinto tra le braccia di un'altra.

Miko decise di non rispondere all'ultima domanda, anche perché si vergognava di dirgli che in realtà si conoscevano da qualche ora.

-Come mai da solo? La tua ragazza non c'è?- chiese, dandogli le spalle.

-Volevo parlare con te!-

Da quando l'aveva vista comportarsi in quel modo con quello sconosciuto, il suo cuore era stato invaso da una brutta sensazione, una sensazione che l'aveva portato, nei giorni successivi, a ripensare alla loro storia, a ripensarla tra le sue braccia, a come erano perfetti. Si era scoperto geloso di quel bell'imbusto che la lasciava fare cose così poco adatte a lei. Miko non si era mai comportata in quel modo, almeno non in pubblico. Anche in privato era sempre imbarazzata quando le chiedeva di ballare per lui, ora invece sembrava aver perso ogni inibizione, e questo gli dava fastidio. Sapeva di non aver più nessun diritto su quella donna, ma era più forte di lui.

-Allora cosa volevi dirmi?-

Aveva aspettato che finisse il suo turno, per parlare in un luogo più tranquillo. L'aveva portata al parco, che le piaceva tanto, e ora erano seduti su una panchina a pochi centimetri di distanza. Jin sembrava in difficoltà, aveva il volto rivolto verso l'alto mentre fissava il cielo stellato. Miko rimase incantata a fissare il suo profilo: i suoi lineamenti era sempre bellissimi, anche se sembrava triste.

-Sai negli ultimi giorni ho pensato a noi!- sussurrò all'improvviso, continuando a fissare le stelle.

Il cuore di Miko iniziò a battere un po' più veloce, aveva aspettato quelle parole da tanto tempo.

-Mi sono dato dello stupido per aver ceduto alle tentazioni!-

_Jin e Miko stavano insieme da due anni quando conobbe Margareth, una ragazza molto diversa da Miko, che non aveva esitato a dichiarargli la sua attrazione, rendendolo molto felice. Anche se provava ancora qualcosa per Miko, non riuscì a rimanere immune al fascino di quella ragazza, che non perdeva occasione per saltargli addosso. In quel periodo Miko era sempre più impegnata, tra la tesi di laurea e il lavoro al pub, lasciandolo spesso da solo. La verità era che lui iniziava a sentirsi insicuro, non riusciva più a trovare nella sua ragazza quello che gli serviva. Miko era sempre stata timida, una ragazza che non esternava facilmente i suoi sentimenti, e ritrovarsi una donna che ti salta addosso, praticamente ogni volta che ne ha l'opportunità, fu per lui motivo di orgoglio. Una sera, arrabbiato con Miko perché aveva disdetto un appuntamento, incontrò Margareth e senza pensare alle complicazioni, la portò a casa sua._

_Inevitabile fu il ritrovarsi a letto con lei. _

_Quel giorno rimase impresso nella sua mente, non era riuscito a dimenticare lo sguardo di Miko quando lo trovò a letto con Margareth. Avrebbe tanto voluto correrle dietro e chiederle scusa, dirle che si era trattato solo di debolezza, che lui amava lei, ma non ci riuscì. Rimase lì immobile senza darle nessuna spiegazione, vedendola uscire per sempre dalla sua vita. _

Ora a distanza di otto mesi iniziava a pensare di aver sbagliato tutto, aveva rovinato l'unica cosa davvero importante che aveva. Si chiedeva come mai lo avesse capito solo ora, ora che forse era tutto inutile.

-Non ti ho mai spiegato come…-

-Non devi spiegarmi nulla!- Miko l'ho aveva interrotto, impedendogli di continuare. Per molto tempo aveva sperato in una sua spiegazione, anche il semplice dirle non ti amo più, invece si era chiuso in un silenzio inspiegabile, ferendola ancora di più.

-Ma…-

-Oramai è tardi! Dovevi pensarci prima!- riuscì a dire, trovando un coraggio che non sapeva di avere.

Lui si voltò per guardarla negli occhi.

-Lo ami?- le chiese, vedendo i suoi occhi spalancarsi per lo stupore di quella domanda.

_Lo ami?_

_Amore_

Una parola troppo grande da usare per una persona conosciuta da così poco tempo. Non sapeva cosa provava, interesse, curiosità, attrazione…non riusciva a decifrarlo ma di sicuro non era amore. Non era mai stata una ragazza che s'innamorava così facilmente e di certo non avrebbe iniziato ora, con una persona impegnata!

-Amore è una parola "grossa" che può fare davvero male!- sussurrò piano Miko, abbassando gli occhi.

Quelle parole gli donarono un sollievo inaspettato, non si era accorto di stare così male nel pensarla con un altro, solo ora, provando quel senso di sollievo, si rese conto di non volerla perdere. Si alzò, le afferrò una mano, facendola alzare e stringendola a sé.

-Scusa ho rovinato tutto!-

La ragazza rimase pietrificata da quel gesto. Chiuse gli occhi invasa dal suo profumo, che tanto aveva amato e che tanto le era mancato. Appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, sentendo le sua braccia stringerla ancora più forte. Si sentiva così confusa: da un lato voleva trovare la forza per mandarlo via; dall'altro lato sembrava l'unica persona che poteva farle dimenticare Haruka.

_Haruka! Perché penso a lei tra le sue braccia?_

In quell'istante notò che l'abbraccio di Jin non le suscitava più le forti sensazioni di una volta, quando le bastava sfiorarlo, per essere invasa da brividi di piacere. Sensazioni che aveva provato con Haruka ma che ora non stava avvertendo.

Ignaro di tutto questo, Jin abbassò il viso per sfiorarle le labbra con le sue. Prese alla sprovvista, Miko lo spinse con violenza lontano da lei, stupendolo.

-Non…io…scusa!- scappò, lasciandolo lì da solo.

_Cosa diavolo mi sta succedendo?_

_Possibile che quella donna sia già così importante per me?_

_Haruka, ho bisogno di vederti!_

_Ho bisogno di capire! _

**In questo capitolo ho cercato di spiegare la storia d'amore di Miko e Jin. Lui sembra ancora innamorato mentre lei inizia a essere confusa, ormai affascinata dalla bella bionda.**

**Haruka sempre più confusa ha deciso di allontanarsi da Miko, ci riuscirà?**

**Ringrazio tutti e aspetto di sapere le vostre opinioni.**

**Un bacio!**


	11. Chapter 11

Erano trascorse due settimane da quel giorno, settimane davvero dure, dove il pensiero di Haruka non l'aveva abbandonata nemmeno un istante. Non riusciva proprio a trovare un motivo che spiegasse questo suo attaccamento per quella donna. Forse era stato il suo sguardo: uno sguardo magnetico che l'aveva catturata dal primo giorno. Eppure lei le aveva fatto capire che non c'era possibilità, che era sentimentalmente impegnata e anche felicemente.

Aveva accuratamente evitato di restare sola con Jin, che da quella sera sembrava stranamente sempre più interessato a lei, anche Rina aveva notato questo cambiamento, tanto da chiederle se fosse cambiato qualcosa.

_-Cosa sta succedendo tra di voi?- chiese, dopo l'ennesimo tentativo di Jin di avvicinarla._

_-Nulla! Perché mi fai questa domanda?- chiese mentre fingeva di essere impegnata a pulire il bancone._

_-Beh forse perché ti sta appiccicato come…una piovra? O forse perché non sta più con quella troia?-_

_-Rina! Non parlare così!-_

Non era riuscita a confessare alla sua amica cosa fosse successo tra di loro, anche perché avrebbe dovuto spiegarle che si sentiva confusa, che moriva dalla voglia di rivedere quella donna che le aveva stregato la mente. Sì, la mente, il cuore no. Il cuore non poteva permettersi di aggrapparsi così radicalmente a lei, lei che era di un'altra! La sua mente però non faceva altro che pensarla, non poteva chiudere per un attimo gli occhi che il suo viso la invadeva, i suoi occhi sorpresi quando le si era seduta sulle gambe.

_Smettila di muoverti in quel modo!_

Il suo tono leggermente incrinato le invadeva le orecchie. Forse erano state proprio queste parole a suscitare in lei un certo interesse. Era riuscita a suscitarle qualche sensazione, altrimenti per quale motivo le avrebbe detto quelle parole?

_Sono patetica!_

_Sono davvero patetica!_

Diede un'occhiata all'orologio e, vedendo che tra pochi minuti avrebbe finito il suo turno, decise di andare in camerino per cambiarsi. Voleva tornare a casa, farsi un bel bagno rilassante e poi dormire. Aveva bisogno di riposare la mente, che sembrava essere sempre in funzione.

Uscita dal camerino diede un altro sguardo intorno a sé e poi lasciò il locale. Fuori il cielo era tutto coperto di nuvole e sembrava che stesse per piovere, da un momento all'altro.

_Bello! Come al solito non ho l'ombrello!_

A quell'ora era difficile trovare un taxi e, se avrebbe aspettato l'autobus, di sicuro si sarebbe bagnata, rischiando di prendersi un bel raffreddore. Decise allora di incamminarsi verso casa, sperando di arrivare prima che iniziasse a piovere. Camminava con la testa abbassata cercando di mettere un po' d'ordine nei suoi pensieri che sembravano ingarbugliarsi ogni secondo sempre di più. Attraversò la strada senza guardarsi intorno, quando all'improvviso sentì le ruote di una moto stridere violentemente sull'asfalto.

Michiru era partita portandosi con sé la piccola, era già la seconda volta che la lasciava e lei iniziava a non gradire quella situazione. Sentiva terribilmente la mancanza di quelle due, non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentirsi così sola. Aveva cercato di incontrarsi con Michael ma sembrava essere già impegnato con una misteriosa donna. Era felice per lui ma si sentiva sola. Tutti quelli che la circondavano avevano una vita propria, dove lei non era inclusa, anche la sua amata Michiru aveva iniziato una nuova vita, dove lei non era inclusa, almeno in parte. La prima settimana della sua partenza era stata durissima, anche se si era trattato solo del week-end, Haruka aveva sentito molto la mancanza della sua donna.

_Devi abituarti!_

_È la prima volta che ti separi da lei!_

Continuava a ripetersi ma anche la seconda non era affatto facile. Quella mattina si era svegliata nervosa, era rimasta rinchiusa in casa aspettando una sua telefonata, che non era arrivata. Aveva cercato di contattarla ma era riuscita a contattare solo la sua segreteria. Sapeva benissimo che era andata lì per lavoro e non per divertimento, sapeva benissimo che, sicuramente, era impegnata ma sentiva l'esigenza di parlarle. Dopo aver fatto colazione ed essersi preparata, decide di recarsi in azienda dove di sicuro c'era bisogno di lei.

Si era ritrovata così a firmare e leggere una marea di documenti, finendo col restare lì tutta la giornata. Jennifer le aveva detto di tornare a casa, di riposare, invece lei, aveva continuato a lavorare fino a che i suoi occhi non iniziarono a ribellarsi. Quando era tornata a casa, fu completamente assalita dal silenzio che regnava incontrastato, accese la televisione nel vano tentativo di non sentire quella lontananza. Afferrò il telefono per farle l'ennesima telefonata, ricevendo in cambio il solito monotono e freddo messaggio della segreteria.

_Ma cosa diavolo stai facendo?_

_Michiru ho bisogno di parlarti!_

_Ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce!_

Aveva paura, aveva terrore di cadere nella tentazione. Non si era sentita mai così insicura come in quel momento. Vederla così indipendente e forte, vedere com'era in grado di andare avanti senza di lei, la spaventava. Non perché non si fidasse della sua Michiru, anzi, sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe fatto mai niente che la potesse ferire. La verità era che aveva paura di sé, delle sue insicurezze che la spingevano ad aggrapparsi a qualsiasi persona avrebbe manifestato di aver bisogno di lei.

E purtroppo lei l'aveva incontrata!

_Ti prego aiutami!_

Nessuna mai le aveva chiesto di aiutarla così.

_Basta! Ora basta!_

Stizzita e completamente fuori si sé, afferrò le chiavi della moto e uscì. Di solito non usciva di notte con la moto, ma ora era diverso, aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, aveva bisogno del suo amico: _il vento_. Si ritrovò a vagare per la città senza una meta specifica, sentì il suo telefono iniziare a vibrare e senza pensarsi due volte rispose.

-Pronto?-

-Haruka?-

_È lei finalmente!_

-Finalmente! Ti ho cercata tutta la giornata, ma dove eri?- continuava a correre mentre il vento le accarezzava la pelle del viso.

-Ma dove sei?- chiese Michiru, intuendo cosa stesse facendo l'altra.

-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda! Mi nascondi qualcosa?-

-Non essere stupida era al lavoro! Tu piuttosto sei in moto?-

Avvertì una certa apprensione nel suo tono, Michiru odiava quando andava in moto, soprattutto di notte.

_È pericoloso!_ Diceva ogni volta che decideva di farsi un giro.

-Avevo bisogno di sentire la tua voce!- le confessò Haruka.

-Haruka io…-

-Oh cavolo!-

-Haruka? Cosa è successo?-

-Haruka?-

-Haruka?-

Nessuna risposta dalla bionda, Michiru sentì solo lo stridere dei pneumatici sull'asfalto e poi la telefonata fu interrotta, bruscamente.

-Oh cavolo!- era così impegnata a parlare con Michiru che non l'aveva vista, quella ragazza era sbucata fuori dal nulla.

-Stai bene?- le chiese scendendo subito dalla moto, si avvicinò alla ragazza che sembrava ancora intatta solo molto spaventata.

-Ma tu sei…-

-Ci conosciamo?- chiese la ragazza, che non la riconosceva ancora con il casco.

Haruka si guardò intorno, notando solo ora di essersi diretta verso il BlueMoon.

_Dannazione! _

_Dannazione!_

Si tolse il casco scoprendo così il suo volto alla ragazza che spalancò gli occhi, quando la riconobbe.

-H-Haruka?- non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, aveva così sperato di rivederla e, proprio quando si era convinta di non incontrarla più, eccola lì in tutto il suo splendore.

-Stai bene?- aveva notato il suo sguardo perso e aveva paura di averla in qualche modo ferita, anche se era sicura di essersi fermata in tempo.

-Ehi ci sei?- sventolò la mano davanti agli occhi

-Miko?-

Sbatté velocemente le palpebre, come per svegliarsi da un sogno a occhi aperti.

-S-si scusa, è che non mi aspettavo di rivederti!-

_Ops! L'ho detto?_

La guardò e, dal suo stupore, capì che lo aveva detto ad alta voce.

-Volevi rivedermi?- sapere che anche lei l'aveva pensata, le regalò una strana sensazione di orgoglio.

-Bè… ecco… non è…- era imbarazzata, non voleva certo darle una brutta impressione, lei era fatta così, a volte non riusciva a frenare la sua bocca.

Si ritrovò imbambolata a fissarla, non vedeva tanta genuinità e semplicità in una donna da tempo, forse troppo. Era sempre circondata da persone forti e indipendenti, vedere questa ragazza imbarazzarsi per così poco, le fece nascere la voglia di conoscerla meglio, di difenderla, proprio come succedeva con Hikari.

_Cavolo, ma cosa sto pensando?_

_Hikari è una bambina, lei è una donna!_

-Oh! Ma quella moto è tua?-

Vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi dallo stupore, la vide avvicinarsi alla sua moto e guardarla con ammirazione e, allo stesso tempo, sentì una sensazione farsi strada nel suo cuore, una sensazione mai provata in tutta la sua vita. Una sensazione a cui non sapeva dare un nome, una sensazione che la spaventava.

-Wow Haruka, davvero la guidi tu?-

-Si! Tu piuttosto, sicura di non conoscermi affatto?-

Miko la guardò non riuscendo a capirla –Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Forse sei l'unica a non conoscere la mia storia!- sospirò Haruka.

Miko sorrise, ripensando che non era la prima volta che qualcuno le dicesse quelle parole. Il suo sguardo si fece improvvisamente serio.

-Haruka se l'altra volta ti ho messo a disagio, ti chiedo scusa-

-Perché dici questo ora?-

-Non sei più venuta e ho creduto…-

-Tu lo sai che sono impegnata, vero?-

-Certo!- non capiva perché le aveva fatto quella domanda

_Oh mio dio!_

-Haruka non hai mica capito che io…- abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì.

La bionda sorrise notando il suo imbarazzo.

-Non ho pensato nulla, stavo solo cercando di dirti che non sono sempre libera-

-Oh! Scusa non voleva insinuare nulla-

La vide arrossire ancora di più, se la cosa era possibile.

-Tu piuttosto, come va con quel ragazzo?- chiese, sperando di riuscire a farla sentire più a suo agio.

La vide abbassare il viso e cambiare espressione

-Ci è cascato completamente! Dopo averci visto, è venuto a chiedermi scusa, dicendomi di aver sbagliato tutto-.

-Perché lo dici con quel tono?- non riusciva a capire, infondo lei mirava proprio a quello, allora perché sembrava dispiaciuta.

_Bella domanda!_

-Non sono così sicura di volerlo. Non sono sicura se riuscirò ancora a fidarmi di lui-

-Ma tu lo ami?-

Miko si spostò per sedersi su una panchina alla sua destra, la bionda la seguì assicurandosi di aver ben in vista la sua moto.

-Non lo so, in tutto questo tempo non facevo altro che pensare a lui, quando poi lui ha tentato di baciarmi, non ho potuto fare almeno di ripensarlo con quella.-

Haruka non sapeva cos'altro dire, non riusciva a immaginare cosa si provasse a scoprire di essere traditi. Quando aveva scoperto le vere intenzioni di Christine, si era sentita tradita, ma era diverso, perché lei non era innamorata dell'altra.

-Haruka sei mai stata tradita?-

-Ci sono diversi tipi di tradimento- rispose evasiva, non intendeva certo raccontarle tutta la sua vita, quello era un passato che non voleva ricordare, che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto comprendere, solo la sua Michiru poteva.

La guardò negli occhi, percependo la sua riluttanza ad aprirsi.

-Credi che una persona che ha tradito, lo faccia di nuovo?-

Quella domanda sembrò proprio colpirla al centro del cuore. Lei aveva tradito, aveva tradito Christine e suo fratello, aveva tradito Michiru in quel sogno.

-Non lo so- riuscì a sussurrare.

_Spero proprio di no!_

Anche la sua Michiru era una traditrice, aveva tradito il suo fidanzato prima e suo marito dopo. Aveva tradito Hiroshi con lei.

_Siamo destinate a tradirci?_

-Come si fa a tradire una persona che hai amato, non riesco proprio a capirlo!-

Si era sempre chiesta cosa avesse spinto Jin tra le braccia di un'altra. Si era ritrovata a pensare che forse il loro non fosse stato un vero amore, eppure lei lo sentiva, avvertiva il suo amore che la faceva sentire davvero felice e importante.

_Mi sono immaginata tutto?_

-La mia amica dice che quando si tradisce qualcuno è perché lo si vuole. Afferma che per tradire qualcuno significa che hai trovato una persona più importante. Una persona che non riesci a cancellare. Tu pensi che sia vero?-

Non sapeva rispondere a quella domanda. Quando aveva conosciuto Michiru, aveva subito capito che era davvero una donna speciale, una donna che non poteva dimenticare. Non ci aveva pensato due volte a porre fine a quella commedia con Yukino, per stare con lei. Lo stesso fu quando la rivide dopo cinque anni, niente l'aveva fermata, neanche sua nipote. L'era sembrato la cosa più naturale buttarsi tra le sue braccia, dimenticandosi di Hiroshi e di Christine. Se era vero che si tradisce solo se sei veramente innamorata della nuova persona, cosa ci faceva lei adesso con Miko?

-Hai mai pensato di tradire la tua compagna?-

_Bingo!_

_Tradire Michiru?_

_Prima di incontrarti non ci avevo neanche pensato nei sogni più nascosti._

La verità era che lei non aveva pensato di tradirla, aveva solo una paura matta di farlo. Non riusciva neanche lei a spiegarselo, ma vedeva in quella ragazzina un pericolo, che con l'assenza di Michiru le sembrava una vera minaccia.

-Haruka?-

-hmm!-

-Tu ami la tua compagna?-

-Non è semplice amore. Abbiamo superato ostacoli che un semplice amore non avrebbe mai potuto superare. Forse non riesci a capirmi, è un legame inscindibile- sentì il suo cuore colmarsi di una sensazione strana, parlare in quel modo del suo rapporto con Michiru le fece illuminare gli occhi.

-Allora perché sei qui con me? Perché l'altra sera eri chiusa in quel locale tutta sola? Se davvero il vostro legame è così forte, perché non trascorri le notti con lei?-

Vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi mentre parlava della sua donna, le fece uno strano effetto, da indurla a parlarle con un tono duro. Era consapevole che quella domanda era stupida, stare lì con lei non significava certo tradire la sua donna.

-Cosa stai insinuando?-

-Scusa-

-E smettila di scusarti sempre! Abbi il coraggio di dire quello che pensi!-

Haruka si era alterata, già si sentiva in colpa, ora sentirsi porre quelle domande, era stato come una conferma ai suoi timori.

_Sto tradendo Michiru?_

Miko abbassò lo sguardo incapace di sostenere quello duro e risentito della bionda, sembrava aver toccato un nervo scoperto.

-Mi sembra solo strano che passi del tempo con un'estranea quando, se davvero sei così innamorata, dovresti trascorrere il tuo tempo con la tua donna-

Haruka rise beffarda, quella ragazzina era così ingenua.

-Cosa diavolo vuoi saperne tu della mia vita e della mia relazione! Le tue sono solo belle parole, dette da chi forse non ha mai amato veramente. Credi davvero che io preferisca stare qui con te invece di perdermi tra le sue braccia?-

_Ma cosa diavolo sto dicendo?_

Haruka si bloccò all'improvviso, stupendosi della sua reazione, mentre vedeva gli occhi di Miko spalancarsi dallo stupore. Durante lo sfogo si era alzata e ora poteva vedere il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi nocciola velarsi di tristezza.

-Non puoi parlarmi così, forse non ti conosco ma non puoi dirmi che non ho amato veramente- sussurrò, abbassando il viso. Le parole di Haruka l'avevano ferita. Senza nemmeno accorgersene calde lacrime iniziarono a bagnarle il viso. Lei che aveva sofferto tanto per amore, non si sarebbe mai aspettata di essere accusata in quel modo da qualcuno.

Avvertiva un nodo stringerle la gola, non riusciva a farle capire che le sue parole l'avevano ferita, nel profondo. Continuava a fissarla dandosi della stupida, non poteva prendersela con lei, infondo non conosceva il motivo che l'aveva spinta ad allontanarsi da Michiru quella notte, come non sapeva perché fosse con lei in quel momento. Non sapeva come comportarsi, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe fatto in quell'istante poteva essere sbagliata. Si voltò e decise di andarsene, doveva starle lontano. Era quasi arrivata alla sua moto, quando sentì l'altra chiamarla.

-Aspetta! Haruka!-

Si sentì avvolgere da due braccia esili e sentì la testa dell'altra sprofondare nella sua schiena. Fu una sensazione strana, un affetto diverso s'impossessò del suo cuore, un misto di sentimenti che non riusciva a decifrare.

-Io ho amato veramente e le tue parole mi fanno male!- singhiozzò, sprofondando la testa nella sua schiena.

-Non volevo ferirti!- sentiva il cuore martellarle mentre Miko continuava a piangere, abbracciata a lei.

-Lei è fuori per lavoro, sento così tanto la sua mancanza e sentirmi accusata da te di tradirla, mi ha fatto arrabbiare.-

Non sapeva perché le stava dando tutte quelle spiegazioni, la sua bocca aveva iniziato a parlare senza connettere realmente. Sentì pian piano i suoi singhiozzi diminuire mentre la pioggia iniziò a scendere prepotente, bagnandole. Si voltò per guardarla negli occhi e vederla così bagnata e indifesa, le fece uno strano effetto. Il suo cuore sembrava così confuso, avvertiva l'esigenza di stringerla a sé.

-Sarà meglio andare- esclamò all'improvviso Miko -Rischieremo di ammalarci!-

Tornata a casa fu accolta da un silenzio assordante un silenzio che le risultava pesante, sentiva i brividi percorrerle tutto il corpo, mentre la sua mente sembrava confusa. Decise di farsi un bagno caldo, per rimediare al freddo che aveva preso nell'accompagnarla a casa e nel ritornare, bagnandosi completamente tutta. Miko l'aveva invitata a entrare per asciugarsi ma si era rifiutata.

Si spogliò e si abbandonò nella vasca, sospirando quando l'acqua calda entrò in contatto con la sua pelle fredda e fradicia. Si lasciò cullare dall'acqua calda, appoggiò la testa sullo schienale della vasca e chiuse gli occhi.

_-Ci rivedremo?- le chiese esitante, erano arrivate sotto il palazzo dove abitava Miko, la pioggia continuava a scendere, bagnandola._

_Non sapeva cosa risponderle, si era ripromessa di starle lontano e invece, lei le stava chiedendo di rivedersi._

_-Mi dai il tuo numero?- _

Neanche ora riusciva a spiegarsi perché avesse accettato di darle il suo numero, o perché aveva ricambiato quel bacio che la ragazza le aveva dato prima di salutarla. Un bacio puro, un piccolo soffio sulla sua guancia fredda, capace di infonderle un calore nuovo. Si era ritrovata e ricambiare quel bacio senza accorgersene, si era ritrovata a chiudere gli occhi e a poggiare le sue labbra sulla pelle delicata della sua guancia.

_Perché l'ho fatto?_

_Quella ragazza mi confonde!_

Era confusa, sentiva per quella ragazza qualcosa di strano, non era la solita attrazione che può portarti a un'avventura di una notte e nemmeno amore che ti porta a lasciare tutto e tutti, come le era successo con Michiru. Non riusciva a capire ma sentiva che quella ragazza era importante per lei. Starle accanto le suscitava un batticuore diverso, un senso di protezione che la destabilizzava.

Esausta di tutti quei pensieri che le affollavano la mente, si alzò e decise di andare a letto, aveva bisogno di riposare. Il led del telefono che lampeggiava richiamò la sua attenzione, schiacciò il pulsante e la voce di Michiru, alquanto preoccupata, invase le sue orecchie.

"_Haruka ma dove sei finita?_

_Chiamami! Stai bene? Cosa è successo sulla moto?_

_Ti prego Haruka, sono preoccupata!" _

In quel momento ricordò che era al telefono con Michiru prima di scontrarsi con Miko, subito corse a recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e notò che era spento.

_Forse si è spento nell'urto!_

Lo accese e provò a richiamarla ma ora era il suo a essere spento, decise di contattarla sul telefono di casa, poi però, vide l'ora e decise che era tardi, l'avrebbe richiamata l'indomani mattina. Andò in camera e si sdraiò sul letto, rilassando i muscoli e chiudendo gli occhi, continuando a stringere forte tra le mani il telefono.

Era completamente avvolta dal buio mentre avvertiva un calore per tutto il suo corpo, iniziava a sudare e a tremare nello stesso momento. Le sembrava di essere percorsa da fiamme di fuoco prima e da acqua gelata l'attimo dopo, che la faceva sudare e rabbrividire contemporaneamente.

-Mi hai tradito!- il tono di Michiru era duro come l'espressione del suo viso. I suoi occhi erano gelidi e impassibili, sembrava un automa in grado solo di dire quella frase.

-Mi hai tradito!-

Fu avvolta dal buio totale, si guardava intorno per cercare di capre cosa le stesse succedendo.

-Hai visto? Chi tradisce è destinato a tradire di nuovo!-

_Miko? _

-Haruka non ti perdonerò mai!-

_Michiru?_

_Non è possibile!_

-Michiru non è successo nulla, ti prego ascoltami!- cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, ma la violinista sembrava ignorarla completamente. Vedeva la sua sagoma avvicinarsi alla sagoma di un uomo, la vide abbracciarlo e stringersi a lui. Vide la sagoma dell'uomo voltarsi mentre stringeva tra le braccia una bambina.

_Hikari?_

Non riusciva a vedere il volto dell'uomo ma aveva come la sensazione di conoscerlo.

Lo vide baciare la sua donna in un modo che non lasciava equivoci, lo vide stringerla forte mentre con astio disse:

-Questo è quello che ti meriti!-

_Hiroshi?_

_Sei Hiroshi?_

_Non può essere! Questo è un incubo!_

_Devo svegliarmi!_

_Michiru non farebbe mai una cosa del genere!_

_Devo svegliarmi!_

Aprì di scatto gli occhi cercando di calmare i battiti violenti del suo cuore. Rimase per qualche istante immobile a fissare il soffitto. Si asciugò il sudore che le imperlava la fronte, quando avvertì la serratura della porta d'ingresso scattare.

Si alzò di colpo ma dovette fermarsi a causa di un terribile capogiro.

-Haruka? Sei in casa?-

Sentì la porta chiudersi con un botto, la sentì camminare per la casa mentre continuava a chiamarla.

_Ma perché è tornata?_

_Che sia successo qualcosa?_

Si sentiva stanca e senza forze, riusciva solo a pensare che Michiru doveva essere a lavoro e non nella loro casa. Cercò di radunare tutte le forze che le rimanevano e si diresse in soggiorno.

-Haruka ma dove sei finita?- la violinista sembrava spaventata.

-Non urlare!- disse la bionda portandosi una mano alla testa.

-Ma cos'hai?-

Non le rispose, si limitò a dirigersi verso il divano per abbandonarsi tra i morbidi cuscini. Michiru le si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lei.

-Perché non hai risposto al telefono? Ero preoccupata!-

-Ti ho detto di non urlare!-

Sentiva la testa pronta a esplodere e di certo la voce di Michiru non l'aiutava affatto. Si sdraiò, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe della violinista, che continuava a guardarla stupita dal suo comportamento. Appoggiò il braccio destro sugli occhi, cercando di controllare il suo dolore.

-Haruka con chi sei stata?-

**Oh! Oh! La nostra Haruka sembra sempre più confusa e la lontananza di Michiru non la aiuta affatto.**

**Spero che questo nuovo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Continuo a ringraziare tutti quelli che mi seguono e spero che continuiate a farlo.**

**Un bacio e a presto!**


	12. Chapter 12

Aveva cercato di contattarla per tutta la notte ma il suo telefono era sempre spento e la segreteria di casa era diventata una tortura. Era preoccupata, mentre parlavano a telefono, lei stava guidando la sua moto e poi aveva sentito il rumore degli pneumatici, che le fece capire che aveva frenato in modo brusco. Anche se sapeva che era un ottimo pilota, era sempre preoccupata quando la sapeva sulla moto. La bionda però si ostinava a ripeterle che una volta lei viveva grazie a quella moto e, a quelle parole, non sapeva mai come controbattere. In fondo era la verità, prima di conoscerla Haruka viveva per la moto, era il suo lavoro e la sua passione più grande. Lei comunque non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi a saperla sulla moto, non aveva mai amato quel mezzo di trasporto, ne era terrorizzata. Molte volte la bionda le aveva chiesto di accompagnarla ma lei si era sempre rifiutata.

_Avevo bisogno di sentire la tua voce!_

_Perché mi ha detto quelle parole?_

Non riusciva a fare almeno di pensare al tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Non riusciva più a stare ferma senza avere sue notizie, aveva trascorso tutta la notte sveglia aspettando una sua telefonata. Si alzò dal letto, telefonò a una sua vecchia amica per chiederle di guardare la bambina e decise di tornare a casa. Di certo non poteva recarsi al lavoro con il pensiero che le fosse successo qualcosa.

Quando arrivò, notò le luci di casa accese e riuscì a rilassarsi un po'.

_Allora sei a casa!_

Parcheggiò la macchina in garage e si avvicinò alla moto, per vedere se ci fossero segni di un eventuale incidente. Come sperato, la moto era "illesa".

Aprì la porta e fu invasa da un silenzio innaturale, mai quella casa era stata così silenziosa. Si avvertiva una strana sensazione di solitudine cui non era abituata, o meglio, non aveva più sentito da quando nella sua vita era entrato Hiroshi.

-Haruka?- si guardava intorno per cercare di capire dove fosse.

-Haruka? Sei in casa?-

Sentì il rumore della porta della loro camera chiudersi e sentì i suoi passi, segno che si stava avvicinando.

Quando arrivò in soggiorno, Haruka aveva un viso pallido, sembrava che non avesse dormito per tutta la notte.

-Haruka ma dove sei finita?-

La bionda sembrava non accorgersi di lei, si portò una mano alla testa e con un tono tutt'altro che amichevole le disse di non urlare.

-Ma cos'hai?-

La vide sprofondare sui morbidi cuscini del divano e non le restò che seguirla.

_Ha bevuto?_

Continuava a fissarla non riuscendo a capire cosa le fosse successo.

-Perché non hai risposto al telefono? Ero preoccupata!-

-Ti ho detto di non urlare!-

_Ma cosa diavolo le prende?_

Era sul punto di risponderle quando sentì la sua testa appoggiarsi sulle sue gambe, aveva il volto coperto dal braccio e non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi. Diede un'altra occhiata intorno per trovare un qualsiasi segno che avesse trascorso la notte in casa, ma niente.

_Hai trascorso la notte fuori?_

Uno strano presentimento le attanagliò il cuore.

_Possibile che sia stata con una…_

_No, Michiru non essere stupida!_ Si ammonì da sola, Haruka non le avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

-Haruka, con chi sei stata?-

Nonostante le sue convinzioni, non era riuscita a trattenersi, infondo voleva scoprire perché era ridotta in quello stato.

Quella domanda posta con così tanta naturalezza, le fece bloccare il cuore, si sentiva così sbagliata in quel momento.

_Che cosa devo risponderle?_

_Ho trascorso la notte a parlare con una donna?_

_Mi crederà se le dirò la verità?_

-Haruka mi ascolti?-

-Oh, come potrei non ascoltarti, se continui a urlare!-

-Ma io…-

-Sono stata con la mia amante. Sei contenta ora?-

Qualcosa non andava, Haruka non le aveva mai parlato con quel tono. D'istinto appoggiò la mano sulla fronte.

-Ma hai la febbre?-

La bionda non rispose, si limitò a godersi quel tocco così rassicurante che la violinista le stava offrendo.

-Andiamo in camera, hai bisogno di riposare!- le disse, cercando di farla alzare.

-Ti dico che ho un amante e tu vuoi portarmi a letto?-

-E dimmi, è bella?-

-Bellissima!-

-Cos'ha lei più di me?-

-E' sempre presente!-

-Ancora con questa storia?-

-Non urlare! Mi scoppia la testa!-

La bionda non perdeva occasione per rinfacciarle la sua scelta di allontanarsi da lei. Anche se per pochi giorni a settimana, Haruka sembrava risentire molto il loro distacco. Si abbassò per stamparle un bacio sulla fronte poi, sussurrando appena, disse:

-Dì a chiunque ti abbia notato che tu sei mia e che non ti lascerò andare così facilmente!-

Si sentiva una stupida per averle detto quelle cose, Haruka aveva la febbre e di sicuro non sapeva quello che stava dicendo ma, infondo al suo cuore, aveva avvertito l'esigenza di renderle chiaro che non avrebbe mai rinunciato al suo amore.

Quelle parole la colpirono tanto da farle allontanare il braccio e guardarla negli occhi, le accarezzò il viso e avvicinò il volto a quello della violinista.

-Non sei gelosa neanche un po'?-

-Haruka ora hai bisogno di riposarti, ne parliamo dopo!-

-Rispondimi!-

Michiru la fissò dritta negli occhi e con un tono serio le rispose: -Devi dirmi tu se devo essere gelosa!-

La bionda non le rispose, si limitò a rimuginare su quelle parole. Doveva dirle se essere gelosa o meno, e come poteva farlo quando non riusciva nemmeno lei a capire cosa le stesse succedendo. Quando era con Michiru, non aveva nessun dubbio, proprio come in quell'istante; quando poi si ritrovava da sola, l'immagine di Miko iniziava a tormentarla, rendendola vulnerabile e insicura. Trasformandola in una donna diversa, una persona capace di commettere uno sbaglio.

Si alzò e si diresse in camera, costringendo la violinista a seguirla. Si odiava nel profondo quando si sentiva così insicura, odiava scoprirsi così debole quando era lontana da lei.

Lei che si era sempre sentita una donna forte e indipendente, si stava scoprendo debole e vulnerabile.

_Basta con questi pensieri!_

_Ho la testa che sta per scoppiare!_

Si sdraiò sul letto lasciando che la violinista la coccolasse e la coprisse con le coperte. Si sentiva troppo debole per impedirle di trattarla come una bambina.

Michiru si allontanò per ritornare con due compresse e un bicchiere d'acqua. Haruka ingerì la medicina senza protestare, poi chiuse gli occhi e l'unica cosa che sentì furono le labbra di Michiru darle un bacio sulla fronte.

-Ora riposati!-

Quando alzò il viso, il suo sguardo si fermò sul cellulare di Haruka che lampeggiava per segnalare l'arrivo di un messaggio. Lo raccolse e fece quello che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare, controllò chi avesse cercato la sua donna.

Scusa se ti disturbo, ma ero in pensiero.

Come stai? Dopo tutta quell'acqua spero

che non ti sarai ammalata! Chiamami quando

sarai sveglia, questo è il mio numero. A presto!

_Allora i miei sospetti erano fondati!_

_Chi è che le manda questi messaggi?_

Aveva trascorso le ultime due ore a pensare a quel messaggio, poteva essere di chiunque ma non sapeva perché, le risultava sospetto. Non le aveva mai detto di aver incontrato qualcuno, quel messaggio però diceva il contrario. Siccome Haruka sembrava essere ancora molto debole, contattò il direttore dell'orchestra per informarlo della sua assenza, aveva contattato la sua amica chiedendole di riportarle Hikari a casa sua. Ora non le restava che cercava di trovare qualcuno che potesse sostituirla il giorno dopo a scuola. Afferrò la sua borsa e iniziò a cercare qualcosa.

_Eppure deve essere qui!_

Ricordava che Chiko le aveva consegnato un biglietto con il suo numero

_Eccolo!_

Compose quel numero aspettando che la sua collega rispondesse.

Seduta sul divano, non aveva nessuna voglia di vestirsi o di fare altro. Era intenta a fissare la televisione, anche se la sua mente non stava prestando nessuna attenzione a quello che stavano trasmettendo. Era domenica e non lavorava, di solito si dedicava a lei ma oggi si sentiva stanca. Lo squillo del telefono le fece finalmente distogliere lo sguardo.

-Pronto?-

-Scusa per il disturbo, sono Michiru-

-Michiru?- si sistemò sul divano, come se poi l'altra potesse vederla.

-Come mai mi hai chiamato?-

-Chiko avrei un favore da chiederti-

-Spara!- rispose senza esitazioni.

-Potresti sostituirmi per un paio di giorni?-

-E' successo qualcosa?-

-Niente, la mia compagna è ammalata ed io…-

-Compagna?-

Michiru fu interrotta dalla domanda a dir poco sconvolta di Chiko. Aveva dimenticato che lei non conosceva la sua storia.

_Compagna!_

_Quindi Michiru è…_

-Chiko ci sei?-

-S-scusa è che…scusa!- si sentiva imbarazzata, aveva avuto una reazione esagerata.

Sorrise, intuendo di averla messa in imbarazzo. Non era sua intenzione ma l'era sembrato la cosa più naturale del mondo definire Haruka la sua compagna, dimenticando che Chiko non sapeva nulla.

-Non essere imbarazzata è normale la tua reazione.-

-E' che non avrei mai immaginato che tu… Beh vedi hai anche una bambina!-

-Chiko mi piacerebbe spiegarti la mia storia ma ora non posso!-

-Hai ragione, scusa. Non preoccuparti ti sostituisco io! Pensa a curare la tua…compagna-

-Grazie, conta su di me per qualsiasi cosa!-

_Non è possibile_

_Che sia un segno del destino?_

_Perché non faccio altro che incontrare persone omosessuali?_

Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che notò era che quel fastidioso mal di testa, era finalmente scomparso. Aveva dormito per molto tempo e non sapeva che ore fossero.

Ricordava di aver parlato con Michiru, di essersi appoggiata sulle sue gambe, ma non riusciva a ricordare casa si fossero dette. Vide il suo cellulare sul comodino, si allungò per prenderlo, c'era l'icona di una busta ma stranamente il telefono non s'illuminava.

_Qualcuno ha letto il messaggio!_

Con curiosità lo aprì e lesse il testo.

_Miko!_

All'improvviso ricordò la sua conversazione con Michiru, ricordava di averle detto di avere un'amante, di averle chiesto se fosse gelosa e ricordò la sua risposta:

_Devi dirmi tu se devo essere gelosa!_

_Ma perché le ho detto una cosa del genere?_

Si guardava in giro per cercare di capire se era da sola o se Michiru era ancora in casa.

-Ti sei svegliata? Come ti senti?-

Michiru aveva un vassoio con qualcosa da mangiare ma la bionda non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. Stranamente si sentiva a disagio, forse per le cose che le aveva detto, forse perché sapeva che aveva letto il messaggio di Miko o semplicemente perché le stava nascondendo qualcosa. Michiru invece sembrava completamente a suo agio, come se nulla fosse successo.

-Ti ho portato qualcosa di caldo.-

La vide appoggiare il vassoio sul posto vuoto del letto e alzarsi per aprire la finestra.

-Dov'è Hikari?- le chiese, doveva spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante che era sceso nella stanza. Era così strano, non si era mai sentita così imbarazzata con lei, specialmente in quella stanza, dove avevano sempre avuto una certa complicità, abbandonando ogni traccia di inibizione.

-E' con un'amica, sta arrivando!- si allontanò dalla finestra per raggiungere il letto e sedersi accanto alla bionda. La fissò mentre con la mano destra le controllò la fronte, per vedere se avesse ancora la febbre.

-Non vuoi lasciarla con me ma la lasci con "un'amica"-

Spalancò gli occhi, quando capì dall'espressione della violinista di aver detto quelle parole ad alta voce.

_Perché non tengo la mia boccaccia chiusa!_

-L'ho lasciata perché ero preoccupata per te- il suo tono non era risentito, le stava solo spiegando come erano andate le cose.

-Non rispondevi al telefono e ho avuto paura che ti fosse successo qualcosa. A quanto pare però, stavi benissimo-

L'ultima frase fu detta con un tono diverso, un tono che la mise sull'attenti.

-Sono grande abbastanza da prendermi cura di me, senza che tu corra in mio aiuto-

-Beh, a giudicare come ti ho trovata questa mattina, direi che non sei ancora capace di prenderti cura di te!-

Michiru continuava a fissarla come se cercasse di leggerle nell'anima. Le accarezzò leggermente la guancia e poi si alzò. Haruka d'istinto le afferrò il polso per fermarla.

-Aspetta!-

Michiru si voltò e la guardò perplessa, lo sguardo di Haruka era strano.

_Forse è arrabbiata perché ho letto il messaggio!_

-Mi dispiace, ho sbagliato-

Ora fu la volta di Haruka guardarla con perplessità.

_Ma cosa sta succedendo?_

_Perché si sta scusando invece di chiedermi spiegazioni?_

-Puoi leggere i miei messaggi se vuoi.- disse, nella speranza di riuscire a controllare l'istinto combattivo di Haruka, non aveva proprio voglia di litigare. Passavano così poco tempo insieme che non voleva sprecarlo così.

-Michiru io…-

-Shh non devi dirmi niente. Io mi fido di te- la violinista si abbassò e unì le labbra a quelle della bionda.

_Perché finisce sempre così?_

_Perché è sempre lei a capire me?_

La vide allontanarsi per lasciare la stanza, facendola sentire un verme. Doveva essere lei a scusarsi, doveva essere lei a cercare di salvare la situazione e invece, Michiru aveva fatto tutto da sola. L'aveva perdonata per un qualcosa che neanche le aveva confessato, facendola addirittura sentire peggio di prima.

_Mi fido di te!_

Aveva detto quelle parole così convinta, l'aveva baciata come se nulla fosse successo…

_Oh! Non ci capisco più niente_

Si lasciò cadere sul cuscino chiudendo gli occhi. Quella situazione le era sfuggita di mano ma la cosa peggiore era che non sapeva come comportarsi con Michiru: doveva far finta di niente o cercare di spiegarle come stavano le cose.

Stanca ormai di pensarci, decise di mangiare quello che le aveva preparato Michiru.

_Forse a stomaco pieno sarò più lucida!_

-Mamma come sta zia Haruka?-

Appena tornata in salone, la sua attenzione fu subito catturata dal campanello, che la informava dell'arrivo di Hikari.

-Sta bene è in camera-

Michiru le diede un bacio prima che la bambina scappasse in camera. Si rialzò per ringraziare la sua amica. Non si erano viste per moltissimo tempo e quando si erano riviste, la sua amica le aveva subito fatto capire che non era cambiato nulla tra di loro.

-Grazie Toshiko, non so proprio cosa avrei fatto senza di te!-

-Figurati!-

Michiru la fece entrare per offrirle un caffè. Scoprire che dopo tutto quello che era successo, Toshiko continuava a comportarsi come se nulla fosse cambiato, le diede un senso di sicurezza.

-Hikari è molto legata a sua zia- proruppe all'improvviso.

-Perché dici così?-

-Non ha fatto altro che chiedermi come stesse e a parlare di lei e di una cosa che hanno deciso. Qualcosa su una finta figlia. Non ho capito bene-

_È vero! _

Non aveva più chiesto di questo loro accordo.

Non aveva capito come e soprattutto quando il rapporto fra Haruka e Hikari fosse cambiato e ora che l'amica glielo faceva notare, iniziava a sentirsi terribilmente in colpa per averle allontanate.

Haruka era intenta a mangiare, quando la porta dalle camera si spalancò e una bambina piccola corse verso di lei, aggrappandosi alle sue gambe.

-Come stai?-

-Ehi rischi di farmi sporcare!- esclamò, mentre il suo cuore si colmò di gioia nel rivederla. Aveva sentito la mancanza di quell'esserino, che prepotente si era insinuato nel suo cuore. La piccola si scostò e la guardò negli occhi.

-Hai ancora la febbre?-

-No, io sono forte- rispose sorridendole.

-Oh io aveva pensato di prendermi cura di te!-

-E perché dovresti farlo?-

-Perché è quello che fanno le figlie con la loro mamma! Tu non fai così con la tua mamma?- le chiese la piccola con un tono così ingenuo, tanto da farle male.

Haruka ricordava poco della sua infanzia, forse perché aveva cercato disperatamente di cancellare i ricordi legati alla sua famiglia. Subito dopo aver litigato con i suoi genitori, quando ripensava a sua madre, riusciva solo a ricordare quello sguardo di disgusto, che le aveva rivolto l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Era per questo che aveva deciso di non pensare più a lei, tantomeno a suo padre.

Forse era per questo che non si sentiva adatta a fare la mamma.

-Zia ho un'idea! Ti posso imboccare?- disse, iniziando ad alzare il cucchiaio verso la sua bocca, senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta della bionda.

-Perché dovresti imboccarmi tu?- chiese la bionda, bloccandole il braccio, che era arrivato alla sua bocca.

-Quando sto male, la mamma m'imbocca sempre, così posso farlo io per te!-

Quel ragionamento le sembrava così senza senso ma non riuscì a deludere quegli occhi, gli stessi occhi che si erano illuminati quando le aveva chiesto di essere la sua finta figlia. Gli stessi occhi che vedeva in Michiru ma con una luce diversa.

Una luce che aveva riscontrato in un altro paio d'occhi, occhi di colore diverso, appartenenti a una donna diversa, una donna che si stava impossessando di lei.

-D'accordo ma tu devi promettermi di non dirlo a nessuno. Sarà un nostro segreto-

-Nemmeno alla mamma?-

_Soprattutto a tua madre!_ Pensò Haruka, immaginando già di essere presa in giro dalla violinista.

-A nessuno!-

Si ritrovò così a essere imboccata da sua nipote, scoprendosi felice di vederla così interessata alla sua salute. Quella bambina riusciva a farle dimenticare tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure. Riusciva a darle un senso di tranquillità che, nell'ultimo periodo, nemmeno Michiru riusciva a darle.

-Sai zia anche il mio papà mi coccolava quando stavo male- gli occhi della piccola si velarono di tristezza.

Non aveva più parlato del suo papà da quando lo aveva visto aggredire la sua mamma, e ora all'improvviso lo nominava. Forse farla tornare in quella casa non era stata una buona cosa.

-Ti manca tanto il tuo papà?- chiese Haruka, prendendola e facendola sedere sul letto accanto a lei.

Hikari annuì senza guardarla negli occhi.

-Lo sai vero che lui ti vuole tanto bene- non sapeva neanche lei perché stava dicendo quelle cose, ma voleva che la piccola non dubitasse dell'amore che, di sicuro, Hiroshi provava per sua figlia.

-Non dirlo a mamma-

-Non dirmi cosa?- chiese Michiru, appena entrata in camera.

-Nulla- rispose la bambina.

Michiru capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, la sua bambina sembrava agitata, come quando combinava un guaio e non voleva essere scoperta. Spostò lo sguardo sulla bionda che con gli occhi le chiese di non chiedere nulla.

_Da quando queste due hanno segreti?_

Non riusciva a spiegarsi quel senso di gelosia che la stava assalendo, non aveva mai pensato che la sua bambina potesse avere dei segreti con lei. O meglio, non aveva pensato che avrebbe iniziato così presto. Si avvicinò al letto, cercando di controllare quella curiosità che la spingeva a chiedere alla sua bambina cosa avesse. Notò che il piatto era vuoto e trovò subito l'occasione per allontanarsi dalle due. Non era mai stata una persona irrazionale, fatta eccezione per l'irrazionalità che le procurava la bionda; anche se non era sicura che si trattasse di irrazionalità; ora però sentiva di essere sul punto di dire o fare una sciocchezza.

Era stata sul punto di urlare alle due che lei doveva sapere, di urlare alla bionda che Hikari era sua figlia e che non poteva avere segreti con lei. Afferrò il vassoio e, senza dire una parola, si allontanò da quella stanza.

-Si è arrabbiata!- sussurrò la bambina, scendendo dal letto.

-Ma perché non vuoi dirglielo? Lei ti capirà!- ne era sicura, Michiru avrebbe capito la piccola e di sicuro avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Del resto lei era più brava in queste cose.

-E se poi diventa triste?-

Fu in quel momento che Haruka capì il timore della bambina a parlarne con Michiru. Quelle due erano così legate che a volte si facevano del male da sole. Scese dal letto, si avvicinò alla bimba e, arruffandole i capelli, disse: -La tua mamma è forte, saprà affrontare questa tua esigenza-

Trascorse la giornata in camera in compagnia della piccola, fatta eccezione per alcuni minuti, dove Michiru si univa a loro, nel totale silenzio, evidentemente ancora arrabbiata per quello che era successo. Aveva cercato in più di un'occasione di avvicinarsi a lei, ma la presenza di Hikari non le dava la possibilità di parlarle.

Era ormai tardi, quando Michiru disse alla piccola di andare a mettere il pigiama, perché l'indomani doveva andare a scuola. In realtà Haruka aveva promesso alla piccola che avrebbe potuto dormire con loro, ma non aveva ancora trovato l'occasione per dirlo a Michiru.

Ora, completamente sola, sentì il getto d'acqua fermarsi, segno che Michiru aveva finito di fare la doccia.

_Ora o mai più! _Pensò, alzandosi e dirigendosi nel bagno.

Quando entrò, fu accolta dal vapore che inondava la stanza e dal profumo inconfondibile della sua Michiru.

La violinista era occupata ad asciugarsi e non si accorse della presenza della bionda. Si fermò qualche istante ad ammirare quel corpo mentre iniziava a sentire un calore invaderla nel profondo. Si avvicinò e la abbracciò da dietro, stringendola forte e facendola sussultare per lo spavento, facendole cadere l'asciugamano.

-Haruka sei tu! Mi hai spaventata!-

-Tu invece mi ecciti!- le sussurrò roca all'orecchio.

Poteva sembrare una maniaca a chi non la conosceva, ma non poteva farci niente, era succube di quel corpo perfetto. Quel corpo che sapeva donarle tanto piacere.

Si girò nel suo abbraccio per guardarla negli occhi.

-Come ti senti?-

-Eccitata!- fu la spontanea risposta della bionda che continuava a fissarle il seno.

-Se alzi gli occhi vedrai che starai meglio!- scherzò Michiru, mettendole un dito sotto al mento, costringendola a alzare il viso.

-Non credo che la tua tattica funzioni!- sussurrò Haruka un attimo prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio carico di passione. Un bacio che la violinista fu subito disposta ad assecondare. Quando si staccarono, si ritrovò praticamente appiccicata al muro, coperta dal corpo di Haruka.

-Haruka tu scotti!-

-Hai visto che effetto mi fai?- scherzò, interessandosi al collo dell'altra.

-Mi vuoi spiegare cosa è successo ieri?- sbottò, facendola fermare di colpo.

_Ecco ora è la fine!_

-Ho trovato i tuoi abiti completamente bagnati, anche le scarpe-

-Sono uscita senza ombrello- cercò di frenare quelle domande che iniziavano a agitarla.

_Perché non ho messo gli abiti in lavatrice!_

-Haruka anche le mutande erano bagnate!- esclamò, scrollandosela di dosso.

-E' acqua Michiru!-

-Lo so! Quanto tempo sei stata sotto la pioggia per ridurti in quello stato?-

-Anche ora son bagnate le mie mutande- rispose con malizia, sorridendo allo sguardo confuso dell'altra.

-Dimmi, se sei tu a farle bagnare, non ti arrabbi?- le sussurrò all'orecchio.

La violinista spalancò gli occhio, intuendo cosa significassero quelle parole.

-Haruka smettila! Non mi piaci quando sei volgare!- la rimproverò.

-Oh! Me se ti faccio questo, ti piaccio?-

La mano della bionda era scesa per fermarsi sulla pelle calda e sensibile della sua femminilità. Godendo della reazione della violinista, che non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere.

-Anche tu sei bagnata!- constatò la bionda.

-H-ho fatto la d-doccia!- si giustificò ma invano.

-Oh! Sì! Bella scusa- le sussurrò all'orecchio, continuando a toccarla.

-N-non è una scusa!- ansimò , appoggiando le mani sulle spalle dell'altra, per evitare di cadere.

-Ah! No? Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non sono io a farti quest'effetto!- la mano della bionda continuava la sua piacevole tortura mentre la violinista cercava in tutti i modi di resisterle.

_Entra dentro! Ti prego Haruka, non fermarti!_

Urlava la sua mente, anche se non era disposta a cedere così facilmente.

-Dillo!- ripeté, intensificando le carezze.

-Oh! Haruka- ansimò, allargando leggermente le gambe.

-Si?-

_Ti ho in pugno! Prova a negare ora!_

Pensò penetrandola per pochissimo, per poi tornare di nuovo a accarezzarla in superficie.

-Ah! Non qui…Haruka…an-andiamo a letto!- aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di controllare il suo desiderio, stringendo forte la presa sulle sue spalle.

Solo adesso, Haruka ricordò che il loro letto era occupato e che non avrebbe potuto continuare.

-Michiru ho promesso a Hikari di dormire con noi-

-C-cosa?- aprì gli occhi per guardarla.

Il cuore di Haruka mancò un colpo quando vide i suoi occhi così lucidi, così carichi di desiderio.

-Non puoi ridurmi così per poi abbandonarmi senza concludere-

-Se vuoi posso continuare qui?-

La bocca a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio, la voce sensuale e bassa, le sue mani sulla pelle accaldata dei fianchi, Michiru era al culmine, allungò le mani per attaccarsi al collo, intrecciò le dita nei capelli, donandosi completamente a lei.

-Devo parlarti-

-Non ora, voglio sentirti in un altro modo-

-Credo che stai sbagliando!-

Sentì come un secchio d'acqua fredda, raffreddare il suo corpo, la scostò leggermente per guardarla negli occhi, non riuscendo a capire il significato di quelle parole. In particolare non riusciva a capire perché avesse deciso di parlargliene proprio in quel momento.

-Hai sbagliato a portare Hikari in quella casa!- continuò, incurante dello sguardo confuso della violinista.

-C-cosa?-

**Come reagirà Michiru alle affermazioni di Haruka?**

**Grazie a tutti, grazie di cuore. Aspetto di leggere le vostre recensioni. **

**Un bacio e a presto!**


	13. Chapter 13

Erano passati cinque giorni da quando aveva avuto quella discussione con Haruka, cinque giorni di completo silenzio, giorni che aveva trascorso a lavoro, di mattina, e a casa sola con Hikari, di sera. Haruka aveva preso l'abitudine di uscire, per andare in un pub, che era stata ben attenta a non dirle mai dove si trovasse. Giorni, durante i quali, non aveva fatto altro che ripensare alle sue parole, a come stava perdendo il controllo della situazione. Non sapeva più se aveva fatto la cosa giusta o se avesse ragione Haruka. Aveva cercato di parlare con Hikari ma sembrava non volerle dire nulla, ogni volta si allontanava con la scusa di voler giocare. Haruka le aveva fatto capire che la piccola aveva dei disagi e la cosa che più la tormentava, era che non aveva notato nulla, troppo presa dal lavoro e dall'amore. Sì, perché nell'ultimo periodo il suo pensiero andava sempre alla bionda e a come stava affrontando questa separazione forzata, trascurando sua figlia.

_-Hai sbagliato a portare Hikari in quella casa!- _

_Il tono di voce di Haruka sembrava così autoritario, come se volesse rimproverarla di qualcosa._

_La cosa che più non riusciva a credere era che, un attimo prima era tutta presa dal suo corpo e, l'attimo dopo, sembrava volerla rimproverare._

_-C-cosa?- aveva gli occhi spalancati mentre cercava di controllare i brividi che sentiva percorrere in tutto il corpo._

_-Hikari non deve più tornare in quella casa- sentenziò la bionda, voltandole le spalle._

_Michiru si staccò dal muro per indossare l'accappatoio, nel vano tentativo di ritrovare un minimo di calore._

_-E tu chi sei per dirmi quello che deve o non deve fare Hikari?- sbottò, presa ormai da un'ira che non riuscì a controllare_

_-Non ti sei mai interessata a lei e adesso pretendi di sapere quello che è giusto per lei?-_

_-Sente la mancanza di Hiroshi- sospirò, con un tono di voce diverso, come se si sentisse responsabile._

_-Lo so, l'ho notato. È proprio per questo motivo che ho deciso di portarla con me. Stando in quella casa si sentirà più vicina a lui, ricorderà più facilmente i momenti trascorsi con lui.- _

_Aveva notato che Hikari si chiudeva spesso nell'ufficio del padre e passava molto tempo a riguardare l'album di fotografie che li ritraevano come una famiglia felice. Non aveva trovato il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lei, preferendo rispettare i suoi sentimenti._

_-Cazzate! Stare in quella casa servirà solo a farle rimpiangere quei momenti, a farla allontanare di nuovo…a farla soffrire- _

_-Non usare Hikari per indurmi a lasciare il lavoro-_

_-Non essere ridicola, non farei mai una cosa del genere-, il volto di Haruka sembrava una maschera di ghiaccio_

_-Allora mi spieghi come mai tutto a un tratto ti preoccupi della piccola? Sembravi così infastidita da lei, tanto da costringermi a chiedere aiuto a mia madre, e ora ti preoccupi per lei?- la sfidò, non riuscendo veramente a capire le vere intenzioni di Haruka._

_-La verità sai qual è? È che sei così presa dal tuo lavoro che non ti accorgi di chi ti sta intorno! Non ti rendi conto che con tutta questa situazione rischi di rovinare tutto!-_

_-Oh no, non ti permetto di dare a me tutta la colpa! Se tu non riesci a controllare i tuoi istinti perversi non incolpare a me!-_

_Istinti perversi?_

_-L'ho capito che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno- si fermò sperando in una sua risposta, in una sua negazione, negazione che non arrivò mai. Vide solamente i suoi occhi spalancarsi in una muta conferma –Fa come ti pare Haruka, ricordati solo che non ti permetterò di farle del male!-_

Haruka non aveva mai più ripreso quel discorso, si era limitata a lasciare il bagno per sdraiarsi sul letto accanto alla piccola. Nei giorni successivi era ritornata a lavoro, evitandola come la peste. Che avesse incontrato un'altra donna l'aveva capito, in fondo al suo cuore sapeva però che la bionda non l'aveva tradita, non quando avvertiva la sua voglia di avvicinarla, quando avvertiva i suoi occhi soffermarsi sulle sue curve, nei rari momenti in cui condividevano la stessa stanza. Un rumore alla sua sinistra la fece ridestare dai suoi pensieri.

-Scusa non volevo disturbarti!-

Chiko era appena entrata nella stanza, con tra le braccia uno scatolone che sembrava pesare parecchio. Si alzò per darle una mano.

-Non mi hai disturbato!- rispose, sorridendole gentilmente.

Chiko ricambiò il sorriso un po' in imbarazzo, ripensando alla scoperta che aveva fatto recentemente. Vedere Michiru e immaginarla con un'altra donna era davvero incredibile, era la donna che qualsiasi uomo avrebbe voluto al suo fianco. Bella, elegante e molto sexy. Arrossì quando si rese conto di essersi fermata a fissarle la scollatura della maglietta, non che fosse provocante ma sembrava dirle "_guardami!"_

_Ma che cosa vado a pensare?_

Ultimamente non faceva altro che pensare a come sarebbe stato stare con una donna.

-Cosa ci fai ancora qui? Non dovresti essere in viaggio?- cercò di spezzare quel silenzio che era sceso imbarazzante.

-No, ho ancora qualche ora prima di mettermi in viaggio!-

Le altre settimane era tornata prima a casa per trascorrere qualche minuto sola con Haruka, prima di partire; oggi invece non aveva voglia di tornare a casa per sentirsi completamente ignorata dall'altra. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare il primo passo, anche perché era stata Haruka a sbagliare e quindi non toccava certo a lei chiedere scusa.

-Come sta la tua compagna?-

-Bene, anzi sembra essersi ripresa al massimo- disse con astio, pensandola in qualche pub con chi sa chi.

-Scusa non voleva essere invadente-

-Figurati, è che sono un po' stressata-

-Posso farti una domanda?-

Non sapeva con chi parlarne, di sicuro non poteva farlo con la sua amica, non avrebbe capito i suoi tormenti, le avrebbe semplicemente consigliato di lasciarsi andare alla passione.

-Certo, cosa vuoi sapere?-

-Tu sei stata sposata, hai avuto una bambina e ora stai con una donna- si fermò, sentendo le guance sempre più calde.

-Si questo lo so anche io-

-Come hai capito di amare le donne?- sbottò tutto d'un fiato.

-Io non amo le donne. Io amo solo lei. Non so se capisci cosa voglio dirti-

Annuì, capiva perfettamente cosa volesse dire.

-Prima d'incontrarla non avevo mai guardato nessuna-

Vide gli occhi azzurri illuminarsi di una luce calda e la invidiò, riusciva a parlare del suo amore senza inibizioni, facendolo sembrare la cosa più normale del mondo.

-Come l'hai conosciuta?-

-Avevo bisogno di un pianista per un concerto- rispose mentre ripensava alla prima volta che la incontrò. Le sensazioni che la sua voce le procurò.

-Eri già sposata?-

-No, però ero fidanzata con quello che poi è diventato mio marito-

_Mio marito!_

-Come hai capito di essere attratta da lei?-

Michiru ritornò a sedersi mentre con la mente cercò di darle una risposta soddisfacente.

-Di essere attratta subito, da come parlava, dal suo sguardo, da quando cercavo il mio fidanzato per appagarmi del mancato contatto con lei. La cosa buffa, però, è che ho capito di aver bisogno di lei quando sono stata rifiutata- sorrise amaramente, consapevole che ancora oggi sentiva quelle stesse sensazioni. Sentiva di essere stata rifiutata dalla donna che amava più di se stessa. Anche ora, come allora, non riusciva a capire il comportamento di Haruka.

-E perché ti sei sposata?-

Anche lei continuava a chiederselo, perché si era arresa così facilmente e non aveva combattuto da subito per quella donna. Forse adesso non sarebbero in questa situazione.

-Ero incinta e poi le cose erano molto complicate-

-Complicate?-

-Lei è la sorella del mio ex marito-

-Oh!-

Questa storia l'aveva già sentita ma non ricordava dove. Sentirla dalle labbra di Michiru, che raccontava il tutto trasmettendo l'amore che provava per la sua compagna, era così emozionante.

-Com'è fare l'amore con una donna?- capì di averlo chiesto ad alta voce solo quando vide gli occhi di Michiru spalancarsi, accompagnati da uno sguardo di sgomento.

_Ma cosa ho fatto?_

_L'ho detto ad alta voce?_

Sentì le guance andare a fuoco e le coprì con le mani, consapevole di essere più rossa di un pomodoro.

-Ma tu hai conosciuto qualcuna che ti interessa- non era una domanda, era una costatazione.

Sorrise quando la vide diventare quasi viola dalla vergogna, sembrava addirittura che le uscisse il fumo dalle orecchie.

-Non devi vergognarti, non con me almeno. Sai sono abbastanza grande per affrontare certi argomenti- cercò di sdrammatizzare la situazione. Temeva davvero che da un momento all'altro sarebbe scoppiata, proprio come un vulcano.

-Credo che non importa se sia un uomo o una donna, tutto dipende da cosa provi per l'altra persona-

Chiko la guardava esterrefatta, era una donna così saggia che riusciva a parlare di un argomento così delicato, senza farti sentire in imbarazzo.

-Io l'ho fatto sia con un uomo sia con una donna e non posso certo fare dei paragoni. Anche perché mi legava sentimenti diversi. Lei la amo come non ho mai amato nessuno-.

Solo a parlarne sentiva il cuore scoppiarle nel petto, il sentimento che provava per Haruka non era cambiato di una virgola, dalla prima volta che aveva capito di amarla.

-E lei ti ama? Cioè… come riesci a capire che lei ricambia i tuoi sentimenti?-

-Sei mai stata innamorata?-

Chiko annuì

-E riuscivi a capire se lui o lei ti amava?-

Annuì

-Beh allora non c'è bisogno che io ti risponda-

Negli ultimi cinque giorni aveva passato le sue serate in compagnia di Miko, anche solo per vederla servire ai tavoli. Le sembrava ormai naturale trascorrere qualche ora in compagnia di quella ragazzina, non avvertiva più quel senso di inadeguatezza quando le era accanto. Forse perché Michiru si era mostrata completamente indifferente. Non si aspettava di sicuro una scenata di gelosia ma, la totale indifferenza della violinista, l'aveva mandata in bestia. Non le fregava niente se lei, in questo momento, se la spassava o meno con qualcuna. Era partita per il suo lavoro come se niente fosse successo, aveva preparato quei pochi bagagli ed era partita, senza cercare di sistemare le cose.

_-Hikari dobbiamo andare, sbrigati!-_

_Haruka era sdraiata sul divano intenta a fissare un documentario, in realtà stava solo aspettando un minimo accenno da parte dell'altra di tentare un riavvicinamento. E invece silenzio totale. Sembrava di ghiaccio e la cosa non le piacque. Quando aveva deciso di parlarle di Hikari, l'aveva fatto in buona fede, non voleva mica scatenare tutto quel casino. La situazione però le era sfuggita di mano e, quando avrebbe dovuto trovare un po' di sangue freddo e negare, non aveva fatto altro che rimanere in silenzio. Quel silenzio che le diceva: "Hai ragione ho incontrato un'altra che mi fa perdere la testa". E ora Michiru non le rivolgeva la parola._

_-Zia io vado, ci rivediamo lunedì- la salutò, abbracciandola forte._

_Quella bambina era un amore, di sicuro Michiru sapeva come comportarsi con sua figlia, non avrebbe mai dovuto attaccarla in quel modo. Aveva insinuato che stava pensando solo a se stessa quando in realtà Michiru organizzava la sua vita, sentimentale e lavorativa, in base alle esigenze della piccola._

_-Noi andiamo, per qualsiasi cosa chiamami- la sua voce era così fredda._

_Si alzò dal divano per raggiungerle ma era ormai tardi, Michiru si era già richiusa la porta alle sue spalle, andandosene senza salutarla._

-Ciao sei tornata anche stasera?- Miko si era avvicinata a lei, con la solita divisa e con il solito sorriso che le faceva illuminare gli occhi. Quelle poche ore che trascorreva con lei, avevano la capacità di farla rilassare, di farle smettere di pensare alla sua situazione con Michiru. Anche se a volte le parole di Michiru tornavano a tormentarla, ed era in quel momento che sentiva l'esigenza di allontanarsi anche da quel pub, sentiva l'esigenza di stare da sola, di correre tra le braccia del suo amore e chiederle scusa, rassicurarla che non avrebbe mai fatto una sciocchezza del genere.

-Ehi ci sei?- le chiese, sventolando una mano davanti ai suoi occhi.

-Ciao- si limitò a risponderle Haruka.

-Hai litigato con…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, lo sguardo di Haruka la fulminò. In questi ultimi giorni aveva ben evitato di parlare della sua compagna, non che prima ne parlasse, ma ultimamente sembrava maggiormente suscettibile su quell'argomento.

-Vuoi qualcosa?- chiese, cercando di cambiare argomento.

-Un drink!- era di pessimo umore e aveva bisogno di sfogarsi.

-Niente alcool, devi guidare- sorrise Miko, cercando di tranquillizzare l'atmosfera. Haruka sembrava stranamente agitata.

-Sono in grado di fermarmi prima di ubriacarmi!- ribatté con astio la bionda. Non le piaceva quando veniva trattata come una bambina.

-Ok!- si limitò a risponderle prima di lasciarla da sola.

Si guardava intorno, cercando di calmare quel senso di agitazione che la faceva stare sull'attenti, rendendola scontrosa con chiunque. Non voleva ammetterlo ma, il comportamento freddo e distaccato di Michiru, l'aveva ferita molto. Molte volte aveva cercato di convincersi che si era comportata così perché lei l'aveva giudicata, perché le aveva detto di non pensare a sua figlia, ma il suo cuore non poteva far a meno di soffrire per le mancate attenzioni della violinista.

-Sei venuta con la moto?-

La voce dolce di Miko la distolse, per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, da quei pensieri che la stavano lacerando nel profondo.

-No, con l'auto. Mi ha proibito di prenderla- erano state le uniche raccomandazioni che le aveva fatto, prima di partire.

_Mi raccomando non prendere la moto di notte!_

Anche se avevano litigato, quelle parole le avevano fatto capire che si preoccupava per lei.

-Ah quindi c'è qualcuno che riesce a tenerti testa-

_Tenermi testa!_

_Sì, lei è l'unica che riesce a tapparmi la bocca._

_E non so fino a quando questo mi vada bene così!_

-Haruka il tuo drink-

Fissò quel bicchiere come se da quel liquido dipendesse tutta la sua vita. Quella sera non riusciva a rilassarsi, non riusciva a spegnere la sua mente, non riusciva ad allontanare l'immagine fredda e distaccata di Michiru che lasciava la loro casa, senza dire una sola parola.

Afferrò il bicchiere e mandò giù il liquido, con un solo sorso.

-Vacci piano!-

-Dammene un altro!-

-Haruka bere non ti porterà a nulla- cercò di dissuaderla, appoggiando una mano sul suo braccio.

-Ma cosa vuoi saperne tu?-

-Hai ragione, non so cosa ti è successo. Però sono sicura che se ora vai da lei, riuscirete a superare questo periodo di difficoltà-

Nel dire quelle parole aveva avvertito una fitta al cuore, come se con quelle parole la stesse allontanando da lei.

-Lei è andata via senza dirmi una sola parola-

-Ti ha lasciata?-

-No, torna lunedì-

-E allora aspetta e poi chiarirete tutto-

-Ha saputo di te e non ha detto nulla. Non si è mostrata neanche un po' preoccupata-

_Le ha parlato di me?_

_Di cosa dovrebbe essere preoccupata?_ Si chiese, non riuscendo a capire i suoi tormenti.

_Che anche lei provi qualcosa?_

_Non illuderti_! La ammonì quella vocina che, da quando aveva incontrato Haruka, aveva preso l'abitudine di essere sempre pessimista.

-A che ora finisci?-

-Eh?- spalancò gli occhi un po' confusa dall'improvviso cambio di Haruka.

-A che ora finisci di lavorare?

-Oh! Scusa- guardò l'orologio che aveva al polso, per poi piombare gli occhi in quelli della bionda.

-E' ancora presto!- e vide i suoi occhi velarsi di delusione.

-Tu vai non preoccuparti per me, tra poco arriva Rina con Steve, mi accompagnano loro-

Aveva preso l'abitudine di aspettarla per poi lasciarsi all'uscita, dove Miko prendeva l'ultimo autobus e Haruka si dirigeva alla sua auto. Questa sera però era diverso, aveva deciso di accompagnarla a casa, voleva restare con lei. Non avrebbe sopportato di tornare in quella casa così vuota, priva anche dell'amore di Michiru.

Forse stava esagerando, forse aveva ragione Miko, si sarebbe aggiustato tutto.

-No, ti aspetto! Questa sera voglio restare con te!-

Erano trascorse quasi due ore da quando le aveva detto di voler restare con lei. Aveva visto una strana luce nei suoi occhi e ora iniziava a chiedersi se avesse scelto la cosa giusta. Era quasi arrivato il momento del ballo e poi finalmente sarebbe potuto andare via da quel posto. Si guardava intorno quando sentì il cuore agitarsi, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: Michael stava entrando in compagnia di una bellissima donna.

_Oh! Cazzo e adesso?_

Cercò di nascondersi per non farsi vedere, di sicuro le avrebbe chiesto perché si trovasse in un locale del genere e, se poi avesse visto Miko parlarle, avrebbe sicuramente frainteso la situazione. Non riuscì tuttavia a frenare la sua curiosità per scoprire chi fosse quella donna, non riusciva a vederle il viso, era intenta a parlare con Michael di qualcosa davvero divertente, visto come il suo amico rideva.

Non le aveva parlato di nessuna donna, infondo era sempre stato riservato, sapeva tutto di lei ma non si confidava mai.

_Non sa di Miko!_ Una voce nel suo cervello le fece ricordare che, da quando aveva conosciuto quella ragazzina, si era allontanata da tutti: aveva litigato con Michiru e aveva trascurato il suo rapporto con Michael. Lo vide stringere la vita della ragazza e avvicinarla a sé e uno strano fastidio s'impossessò di lei. Aveva sempre creduto che fossero come due fratelli, che una cosa così importante lei l'avrebbe saputo di sicuro e invece eccola a vederlo stringere forte una donna, che neanche conosceva.

_Cosa diavolo mi prende?_

_Sono gelosa di Michael?_

_Lui si merita di essere felice e se non vuole condividere la sua felicità con me, pazienza. Ha sofferto così tanto per colpa mia, ora non posso biasimarlo se mi tiene alla larga!_

La sua mente sembrava impazzita, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, la sua unica certezza era che era riuscita ad allontanare le due persone più importanti della sua vita.

Un senso di disgusto la invase, disgusto per quei pensieri così patetici che mai avrebbe pensato di fare. Lei era una donna forte e non poteva certo farsi delle paranoie del genere.

_Del resto tu non sai nulla di lui!_

_Non ti ha mai neanche detto di amarti! _

Michael era sempre stato un ragazzo riservato e lei, tantomeno, si era preoccupata di chiedergli come si sentisse. La stessa cosa che aveva fatto con Michiru, non le aveva mai chiesto cosa ne pensava di questa situazione, si era limitata ad accusarla di egoismo, quando in realtà anche lei soffriva. Lo aveva capito quando era tornata, abbandonando lavoro e figlia, per correre da lei.

_Basta! Basta!_

_Devo andare via di qua!_

Si alzò per uscire da quel locale, avrebbe aspettato Miko all'uscita per salutarla e poi andare a casa. Intenta ormai a lasciare il locale, fu bloccata dalla visione che vide: Michael e la sua donna stavano arrivando verso di lei. Ora poteva vederla e i suoi occhi si spalancarono dalla sorpresa.

_I suoi occhi…_

_I suoi capelli…_

_Quel sorriso… io lo conosco._

_Ma è…_

Presa in contropiede, si voltò per non farsi vedere e si diresse verso la prima porta che vide, la aprì e si nascose in quella stanza.

Da quando l'aveva vista la prima volta era rimasto affascinato dai suoi occhi. Dietro i suoi modi così cordiali e gentili, si nascondeva un carattere forte e determinato che lo colpì. Era una donna forte, intelligente e passionale, ora capiva come faceva a sopportare quell'uragano del suo capo. Solo con lei il suo cuore aveva smesso di pensare a Haruka e aveva iniziato a battere in modo diverso, un modo che non aveva mai provato prima. Stare con lei era qualcosa di incredibile, era riuscito finalmente ad avere una vita completamente distaccata dal passato, era riuscito a parlare con lei del suo _amore platonico_ per Haruka e lei lo aveva capito, senza giudicarlo. Si era incantato a osservarla quando l'aveva vista arrivare in quel magnifico abito, che metteva in risalto le sue curve.

-Troviamo un posto dove sederci?-

Si guardava intorno, era la prima volta che metteva piede in un locale del genere e, di sicuro, non si aspettava che Michael frequentasse posti del genere. Non che il locale fosse brutto ma era circondato di coppie intende a sbaciucchiarsi e la cosa la metteva a disagio.

_Non vorrà mica fare anche lui così?_

-Ti senti bene?- il calore della sua mano, appoggiata lungo il braccio, la fece distrarre da quei pensieri.

-Se non ti piace possiamo andare via-

_No, lui non è quel genere di uomo._

-Sto bene!- gli sorrise.

Era da poco che si frequentavano ma sentiva che poteva fidarsi di lui, che era un uomo davvero speciale e che di sicuro non le avrebbe fatto del male. Del resto un uomo che è restato al fianco di una donna amandola, senza nemmeno sfiorarla, per tanti anni, non poteva avere brutti propositi.

-Come è andata oggi al lavoro?- cercò di sembrare indifferente.

-Bene, sta bene non ti preoccupare, anche se credo abbiano litigato-

Non la vedeva da molto tempo ed era preoccupato perché Haruka lo aveva sempre cercato e ora, questo suo silenzio, lo tormentava.

-Quando hai intenzione di parlarle di noi?- il suo tono non era alterato, gli aveva fatto una semplice domanda.

-Presto! È solo che non la vedo da così tanto che…-

-Michael…- gli accarezzò il viso, avvicinandosi a lui –Io la vedo tutti i giorni e sarà peggio se lo scoprirà da me!-

Lui lo sapeva ma stranamente desiderava tenerla fuori da questa storia, sapeva che avrebbe di nuovo messo lei sopra ogni cosa e ora voleva solo pensare alla magnifica donna che aveva davanti, senza rischiare di rovinare tutto.

Le afferrò la mano e avvicinandosi alle sue labbra sussurrò: -Lo farò, te lo prometto. Lo farò presto!-

Vedeva il viso di Michael avvicinarsi al suo, le labbra cercare le sue e non poté far almeno di ricambiare quel desiderio, quando i suoi occhi captarono una persona, poco distante, che li fissava.

_Ma quella è…_

Si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi.

-Non vuoi?-

La voce di Michael la fece distogliere

-Scusa solo che…- lei non c'era più, era andata via.

_Non voleva farsi vedere?_

Eppure li aveva visti, ne era sicura!

-Jennifer?-

_Perché con lei?_

_Se la intendeva con lei e non mi ha mai detto nulla?_

_Eppure non l'aveva mai vista parlare a telefono con qualcuno. Si era convinta che fosse una donna completamente dedita al suo lavoro e invece…_

_Michiru lo sai che hai uno schianto come segretaria?_

Le parole dell'amico la invasero violentemente, facendole ricordare l'interesse che aveva espresso inconsciamente.

_Michiru…_

_A lei non interessa nulla_

_Potrei anche farmi la donna più bella del mondo, a lei non importa_.

-Non le interessa nulla-

Il loro rapporto era sempre stato basato sulla passione e sull'amore.

_Allora perché non le dà fastidio sapere che ho conosciuto un'altra?_

Appoggiò la fronte alla porta fredda in cerca di sostegno, sentiva la testa pronta a scoppiarle da un momento all'altro.

_Forse ho bevuto troppo!_

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente, avvertendo solo in quell'istante un profumo che conosceva già.

-Haruka che ci fai qui?-

Ed ecco la sua voce che le confermava la sua presenza. Si voltò per incrociare il corpo semi-nudo di Miko: indossava pantaloncini, che le lasciavano le gambe completamente scoperte, mentre sopra era coperta solo da un reggiseno nero. Si guardò intorno, capendo di essersi intrufolata nel suo camerino.

_Si sta cambiando per ballare!_

Vide gli occhi di Miko spalancarsi e le sue guance tingersi di rosso, mentre con le braccia cercava di coprirsi il più possibile.

Avvertiva su di sé lo sguardo dell'altra. Uno sguardo strano, un conflitto tra desiderio e frustrazione. Istintivamente cercò di coprirsi il seno.

_Perché non ho chiuso a chiave?_

Non l'aveva mai fatto, anche perché l'unico a entrare era Jin, e la sua presenza era ben voluta.

_Perché ora penso a lui?_

La vide avvicinarsi e una strana sensazione s'impadronì di lei, una sensazione che la portò a indietreggiare, fino a bloccarsi a quei dannati armadietti. La schiena entrò in contatto con la superficie fredda, regalandole brividi che da tanto non sentiva.

_Dall'ultima volta che aveva fatto l'amore con lui!_

-Sto scappando da una persona che non deve vedermi!- le spiegò Haruka, che aveva percepito la sua tensione.

-Una persona che non vuoi vedere?- cercava di mantenersi lucida, sentirla così vicina la faceva sentire instabile.

-No, una persona che non deve vedermi qui!-

-P-perché?-

-Perché lui è il mio migliore amico e…- si era avvicinata a lei, aveva appoggiato le mani sull'armadietto, ai lati della testa di Miko, facendola sussultare -…capirebbe tutto, vedendomi con te!-

-C-cosa?- balbettava, sentendosi terribilmente agitata. Il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere veloce e le era difficile respirare.

-Lui la conosce e potrebbe dirle di noi.- sembrava completamente fuori di sé, parlava a sproposito.

_Dirle di noi?_

_Ma quale noi?_

Haruka avvicinò il viso al collo della ragazza, sospirando, inebriandosi del suo profumo, appoggiò la mano sinistra sul suo fianco, provocandole brividi lungo la schiena.

Miko sentiva la pelle sotto quella mano bruciare a quel contatto, cercò di guardarla negli occhi ma la bionda sembrava ignorarla, sembrava come ossessionata e cercava rifugio in quel corpo.

-C-cosa stai facendo?-

-Ti sto dando quello che vuoi- si strinse di più sul corpo della ballerina, intrufolando una gamba tra le sue.

-A cosa ti riferisci?-

-Oh non fare l'ingenua. Non volevi questo? Non volevi sentire la mia pelle sulla tua?- le sussurrò all'orecchio, con tono acido.

-Io non sono stupida! Ho capito subito qual'era il tuo vero interesse!-

-Ma tu hai bevuto? Ti chiamo un taxi-

-Non vuoi farlo? Eppure sembrava che mi desiderassi!- la mano sinistra continuava a salire e scendere lungo il suo fianco, facendola tremare ed eccitare.

Miko sentiva l'eccitazione ormai alle stelle, mai si era accesa per un tocco così semplice, doveva reagire, doveva trovare la forza di allontanarla. Haruka era ubriaca e di sicuro non voleva quello che stava succedendo.

-Non parlarmi cosi! Io non mi comporto come una gatta in calore!- rispose indignata

-Una gatta in calore?-

_Sono solo la gatta in calore della proprietaria!_

La voce di Michiru, i suoi occhi maliziosi, i suoi gemiti mentre facevano l'amore nel suo ufficio,la assalirono, facendola sentire una merda.

_Ma cosa sto facendo?_

Si staccò da quel corpo, abbassò il viso e sussurrando un semplice _scusa_, uscì da quella stanza lascandola sola.

**Salve a tutti! Ecco la nostra Haruka era sul punto di fare l'irreparabile. Come reagirà adesso?**

**Che cosa accadrà ora che ha compromesso il suo rapporto con Miko?**

**Ringrazio tutti perché continuate a seguirmi, spero che vi piaccia come sta continuando la storia.**

**Un bacio e a presto!**


	14. Chapter 14

Era fuggita da quella stanza lasciandola sola, appoggiata a quell'armadietto, ormai caldo. Aveva quasi fatto quello che più l'aveva spaventata in tutti questi giorni, solo perché si sentiva terribilmente sola dopo aver litigato con Michiru. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché avesse fatto una cosa del genere. Che Miko fosse interessata a lei l'aveva capito da tempo ma certo non voleva farglielo sapere. Non era sua abitudine consolarsi con qualcun'altra, solo perché aveva litigato con la sua donna.

_E se non avesse detto quelle parole?_

Quella domanda la assalì come una doccia fredda.

Se non avesse detto quelle parole, avrebbe continuato nel suo intento, facendo l'amore con lei. Avrebbe tradito Michiru, perdendola per sempre. Quel pensiero le procurò un nodo alla gola che le rese impossibile respirare.

_Possibile che il suo amore per Michiru valesse così poco?_

Aveva accusato la violinista di non tenere a lei, di non considerarla, quando era stata proprio lei sul punto di buttare tutto all'aria. Come avrebbe spiegato una cosa del genere a Michiru, dopo averla accusata di pensare solo a se stessa?

Chiusa nel bagno delle donne, non riusciva a tirare il freno della sua mente che elaborava pensieri che finivano sempre col farla sentire una merda.

_Credi che una persona che ha tradito, lo faccia di nuovo? _

Quella ragazzina aveva colto nel segno ponendole quella domanda, lei aveva tradito, aveva tradito e ora era stata sul punto di rifarlo.

_Come posso essere così orribile?_

Si avvicinò al lavandino, aprì l'acqua e iniziò a rinfrescarsi il viso. Sapeva benissimo che non serviva a nulla affibbiare tutta la colpa all'alcool, aveva temuto di poterla tradire dal primo istante che aveva incontrato Miko. Quella ragazza aveva svegliato in lei un'insicurezza che non sapeva di avere. Fu distratta dal rumore della porta che si apriva, si voltò per bloccarsi quando la vide entrare. I suoi occhi erano rossi e umidi, come se avesse pianto. Quando la vide, lasciò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre i suoi occhi s'illuminavano di gioia.

_Possibile che la stesse cercando?_

Haruka si sistemò, richiudendo l'acqua. Non sapeva cosa dirle, come comportarsi. Aveva sbagliato a trattarla in quel modo e non sapeva come rimediare.

-Ti ho cercata per tutto il locale-, il suo tono non era arrabbiato.

-Ho creduto fossi andata via-

Aveva il viso abbassato non riuscendo a incrociare i suoi occhi, il terrore di leggervi delusione le attanagliava la mente.

-P-perché lo hai fatto?- la voce di Miko era incrinata dall'agitazione.

-Miko io…-

-Perché mi hai parlato in quel modo? Sapere che nutro un certo interesse per te non ti dà il diritto di darmi della puttana!-

_Oh! Cristo! Ma cosa ho combinato?_

-Io non volevo…scusa- non riusciva a parlare, le sembrava che qualsiasi cosa dicesse avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

Le due continuavano a fissarsi, incapaci di proferire nessuna parola, ignare di essere osservate da un paio di occhi spalancati, increduli, di fronte ad una Haruka così diversa.

_Ma cosa significa tutto questo?_

Non era certo suo intento origliare in quel modo ma era rimasta intrappolata e, uscire ora, sarebbe stato sconveniente per tutti.

-Io odio il tradimento, riesco a concepirlo solo se si tratta di vero amore. Quello che stavi per fare non deve più ripetersi, io non…- si bloccò non sapendo come continuare.

_Cosa doveva dirle? _

_Io non lo voglio?_

Sarebbe stata una bugia, perché se in quel momento Haruka non si fosse fermata, lei di sicuro avrebbe ceduto.

_Non voglio essere l'altra?_

Non poteva nemmeno dirle questo, perché non sarebbe mai stata l'altra. Di sicura Haruka sarebbe scappata subito dopo, mettendo la parola fine al loro rapporto.

_Non voglio perderti!_

Questo era vero, non voleva perderla. Poteva sembrare stupido e patetico ma era vero, sentiva un sentimento forte nei confronti di quella donna, che non sapeva spiegarsi.

-Miko io non so cosa mi sia preso, credimi non volevo trattarti in quel modo-

Non si era mai sentita così inadeguata, nemmeno quando suo fratello l'aveva scoperta tra le braccia di sua moglie.

_Perché tu credevi in quell'amore!_

_Ci hai sempre creduto!_

Quello che provava per Miko era così strano, non sapeva dargli un nome, non si trattava di amore, perché quello lo provava per Michiru, non era semplice attrazione fisica, perché le sensazioni che provava andavano oltre il semplice desiderio. Una sensazione nuova, un desiderio di far parte della sua vita che non sapeva spiegare. La vide abbassare il viso nel tentativo di non guardarla negli occhi, si avvicinò e vide il suo corpo tremare.

-Non piangere, per favore non farlo!-

-Haruka io non voglio… perderti- l'ultima parole fu sussurrata, tanto che Haruka non era sicura di averla sentita.

-Miko io…-

-Non fraintendere le mie parole, non voglio rubarti a lei. Voglio solo far parte di te, voglio esserti amica- alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi della bionda.

Sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato impossibile, dopo quello che era successo, quando entrambe sapevano quello che provavano, ma in quel momento voleva crederci, voleva sperare nella possibilità di essere in grado di starle accanto, senza pretendere nulla.

Vedere i suoi occhi, sempre allegri e sorridenti,velati di lacrime, le procurò una fitta al cuore, un dolore che non riusciva a controllare. Serrò forte i pugni, nel tentativo di trattenere la sua voglia di stringerla a sé.

-Non devi rispondermi adesso- si voltò e aggiunse –Io vado, spero di rivederti-

Fu un attimo, sentì le braccia della bionda circondarla mentre la sua schiena veniva a contatto con il corpo dell'altra. Haruka nascose il viso nei suoi capelli mentre ascoltava il cuore di Miko battere forte, almeno quanto il suo.

-Non andartene, resta con me questa sera!-

_Ma cosa diavolo significa tutto questo?_

_Perché dovevo scoprirle proprio io?_

Era chiusa in quel bagno mentre vedeva Haruka tradire Michiru, senza poter dire o fare qualcosa. Sentiva una rabbia salirle, anche se non sapeva bene il motivo. Conosceva Haruka da poco tempo, troppo poco, per giudicare le sue azioni; eppure non riusciva a fare almeno di pensare che stesse sbagliando di grosso. Michael le aveva parlato del loro amore, delle difficoltà che avevano dovuto superare, e ora lei stava buttando tutto all'aria, nel modo peggiore che ci potesse essere. La sua mente andò a Michiru, a come avrebbe reagito se avesse saputo la verità. Era sempre stata una donna gentile e comprensiva, aveva sempre dimostrato di amare la bionda con tutta se stessa, e lo stesso valeva per la bionda, allora perché stava facendo questo?

-Non piangere per favore non farlo-

_Per favore? _

Continuava a fissare quelle due, quando il suo cuore si fermò nel vedere Haruka raggiungere l'altra e stringerla forte a sé

_Non può essere!_

_Non fare niente! Haruka non rovinare tutto!_

_Devo uscire da questo posto. Non voglio essere l'unico testimone di questo tradimento!_

Iniziava a sentirsi agitata, non voleva assistere a tutto ciò. Ogni volta che le vedeva le aveva sempre invidiate per la fortuna di essersi incontrate e di aver saputo combattere per il loro amore. Ora invece sospettava che fosse tutto una farsa.

_Oh no! Se non esco subito da qui, Michael verrà a cercarmi!_

-Haruka ora devo andare, mi aspettano- riuscì a malapena a capire le parole di Miko, visto che era praticamente appiccicata alla bionda.

Emanò un sospiro di sollievo, quando vide la ragazza allontanarsi per sparire completamente dalla stanza. Non aspettò oltre, senza pensarci due volte aprì la porta con violenza e disse -Cosa diavolo stai combinando?-

Abbracciata a Miko non faceva altro che pensare di star sbagliando tutto, che le sue azioni avrebbero fatto soffrire molte persone, in quel momento però non poteva far almeno di sentire il calore di quel corpo. Sentire il cuore dell'altra battere così forte per lei era una sensazione unica, la faceva sentire importante. Sensazione che nell'ultimo periodo non aveva più provato. Affondò ancora di più il viso nei suoi capelli.

_Non sono soffici come quelli di Michiru._

Non riuscì a evitare quel pensiero, infondo non poteva dimenticarla così da un momento all'altro.

-Haruka ora devo andare, mi aspettano-

La lasciò andare e nel momento stesso che Miko abbandonò la stanza, mille dubbi affollarono la sua mente.

-Cosa diavolo stai combinando?-

Jennifer era uscita da quel bagno come una furia, aveva gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro difficile, sembrava sul punto di esplodere.

-Stavi origliando?-

-Non cercare di cambiare discorso, Haruka-

_Haruka? _

_Da quando ha iniziato a chiamarmi per nome?_

Haruka guardava confusa quella donna, che sembrava tanto diversa dalla sua segretaria, sempre gentile e educata.

-Michiru non merita questo!-

-Non parlare di lei!- ringhiò la bionda, sentir pronunciare ad alta voce il suo nome le faceva male.

-Haruka ma cosa…-

-Dove sono finite le buone maniere?- ironizzò.

-Tu non meriti proprio niente!-

-Ehi solo perché te la fai con Michael non hai il diritto di parlarmi così!-

-Lascia Michael fuori da questa storia!-

-Hai paura di competere con me?-

_Ma cosa mi sta succedendo?_

_Sono completamente impazzita!_

_Devo assolutamente finire qui questa discussione!_

-Senti pensa quello che vuoi ma ti avverto stanne fuori. Questi non sono affari tuoi!-

Quando si era svegliata quella mattina non aveva immaginato che questo sarebbe stato un giorno indimenticabile, non avrebbe mai sperato che, quello per cui aveva agognato tanto nell'ultimo periodo, si sarebbe avverato. Ora seduta in macchina, al fianco della persona che continuava a tormentarle anima e corpo, continuava a non crederci. Dopo quel chiarimento in bagno, Haruka l'aveva aspettata e senza darle altre spiegazioni le aveva offerto un passaggio a casa. Non avevano più parlato di quello accaduto nello spogliatoio, ma sembrava che la bionda avesse incominciato ad avere dei ripensamenti. Era uscita da quel bagno con uno sguardo preoccupato e non aveva fatto altro che guardarsi intorno, come per cercare qualcuno. Quel silenzio era diventato insopportabile, aveva bisogno di trovare qualcosa di cui parlare, anche una sciocchezza, non riusciva più a controllare l'agitazione che aumentava ogni secondo di più.

Non sapeva cosa si aspettasse la bionda da quella serata, e l'ignoto l'aveva sempre spaventata.

_Pensa Miko, pensa!_

Nonostante continuasse a pensare, niente le sembrava adatto per rompere quel silenzio assordante che era sceso fra di loro. Ripensandoci bene non sapeva niente di lei, non sapeva quali fossero i suoi hobbies, che lavoro facesse, se avesse degli amici, come si chiamava la sua donna e la sua bam...-

_Oh Dio! Ma cosa diavolo sto facendo?_

_Lei ha una famiglia ed io sto per…_

-Siamo arrivate!-

-Credo sia meglio che tu vada- sbottò, senza guardarla negli occhi. Non era pronta a fare una cosa del genere alla sua compagna.

-Cos'hai?-

-Haruka non sarò io la causa della fine del tuo rapporto-

Haruka la guardava allibita. Non aveva mai pensato di porre fine alla sua relazione con Michiru, non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare l'unica ragione della sua vita.

_Allora perché hai voluto accompagnarla a casa?_

_Perché continui questa relazione se sai benissimo come finirà?_

Si sentiva confusa, non riusciva a decifrare i mille dubbi e le mille emozioni che l'avevano colpita nelle ultime ore. Nel profondo del suo cuore sapeva benissimo che, se in quel momento Michiru l'avesse chiamata per chiederle scusa, tutti i suoi dubbi sarebbero svaniti.

_Sono una persona orribile, penso solo ai miei sentimenti._

_Michiru dammi un segnale, aiutami a capire!_

Nel momento in cui Miko aprì lo sportello per uscire dall'auto, il cellulare di Haruka squillò, senza aspettare nemmeno un secondo, lo prese sperando dal profondo del cuore che fosse lei.

-E' lei?- la voce di Miko era bassa e rassegnata. La bionda si limitò a fissarla, alternando lo sguardo al display, che con insistenza lampeggiava "_Michiru"_, e Miko. Vide la ragazza uscire dall'auto mentre le rivolgeva un sorriso, alzò lo sportello del cellulare e schiacciò il tasto verde.

-Pronto?-

-Ciao!-

_Eccola, la sua voce!_

Sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, un calore avvolgerla tutta. Con un semplice ciao, era riuscita a ridarle quella sicurezza che le era mancata negli ultimi giorni.

-Hikari voleva salutarti!-

-Mi dispiace, non volevo. Scusami!- sentiva un nodo stringerle la gola, avvertiva un disperato bisogno di lei, di stringerla, di sentire che l'amava.

-Di cosa parli?-

Non ci fu risposta a quella domanda e quel silenzio non aiutò la violinista.

-Haruka dove sei? Con chi sei?-

_Non farci questo Haruka, non farlo!_

-Ho bisogno di te!- riuscì a sussurrare, prima che quel nodo alla gola le impedisse di respirare. Il senso di colpa per quello che era stata sul punto di fare, le faceva così male.

-Haruka vieni da me!-

Quelle semplici parole le diedero la forza di reagire. La sua Michiru le stava chiedendo di andare da lei e, se davvero ci teneva a lei, doveva farlo, al diavolo suo fratello e il suo passato. Ora doveva pensare al suo futuro, futuro che aveva messo in pericolo per una stupida insicurezza.

Da quando era uscita da quel bagno, era diversa, strana, come se la sua mente fosse impegnata su qualcos'altro, qualcosa che lui non conosceva. Continuava a fissarla mentre gli preparava un caffè. Gli aveva chiesto di salire nel suo appartamento e non aveva saputo rifiutare. Jennifer era una donna straordinaria e se quella sera avrebbe voluto dargli l'onore di concedersi a lui, non avrebbe rifiutato. Da quando l'aveva conosciuta, non aveva fatto altro che sognarla tra le sue braccia. Non aveva mai creduto nella passione che ti colpisce dal primo sguardo e, invece, con Jennifer gli era successo proprio questo. Incontrare quella donna era stato per lui una svolta nella sua vita, ma soprattutto nel suo cuore, da troppo legato a una persona che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. E forse, arrivato a questo punto, che lui non voleva realmente. Si era così legato all'idea di essere innamorato di Haruka che non si era concesso la possibilità di aprire il suo cuore a nuovi sentimenti, nuove emozioni.

-A cosa pensi?- gli chiese, sedendosi al suo fianco. Aveva tolto le scarpe e aveva sciolto i capelli. Indossava di nuovo i suoi occhiali, che le donavano un'aria così austera, da perfetta donna d'affari, gelida e impassibile, completamente diversa dalla realtà. Jennifer era una donna passionale, anche se non amava mostrare questo suo lato, preferendo mostrarsi dedita al lavoro.

-E' successo qualcosa? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?-

-No, sto bene!- non voleva certo mentirgli ma non poteva raccontargli quello che era successo in bagno. Sentì le sue dita sfiorarle la guancia mentre avvicinava il viso al suo. Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che le loro labbra si toccassero. Fu un bacio travolgente che spiazzò entrambi. Michael fu piacevolmente sorpresa dall'intraprendenza di Jennifer che, senza esitazione, aveva spinto la lingua nella sua bocca in cerca di un contatto più profondo. Contatto che lui fu ben lieto di concederle. Allungò le sue mani nei corti capelli del dottore per attirarlo a sé, da quando l'aveva conosciuto aveva scoperto cos'era il vero desiderio. Si era stupita quando aveva saputo che non era fidanzato e il suo unico pensiero era stato:

_Sarà mio!_

Non era una donna facile anzi, nelle poche conoscenze che aveva avuto, non si era mai concessa così facilmente. Con Michael invece era stato subito diverso, se lui ci avesse provato al loro primo appuntamento, di sicuro ci sarebbe stata. Quell'uomo le infondeva una sicurezza, tanto da spingerla a prendere lei l'iniziativa. Spostò le sue mani sul torace, sentendo i suoi muscoli, appoggiò la mano sul suo cuore e lo sentì battere forte, proprio come il suo.

Michael sentiva le dita di Jennifer sfiorargli tutto il corpo, mentre con la lingua assaporava tutta la sua bocca. Incitato dalle mani della donna, iniziò a sfiorarle la pelle nuda delle braccia per risalire alle spalle. Desiderava toccare la sua pelle, voleva sfiorare la pelle calda dei suoi seni, ma l'abito non lo permetteva. Spinse il suo corpo verso quello della donna, inducendola a sdraiarsi sul divano. Quando si staccarono erano entrambi a corto di fiato, si fissarono negli occhi ed entrambi capirono che era il momento giusto.

Vide i suoi occhi carichi di desiderio e non seppe resistere, catturò le sue labbra in un bacio mentre con la mano destra iniziò a toccarle il seno. La risposta della donna fu immediata, nonostante quel tocco fosse attutito dall'intimo e dall'abito, Jennifer fu invasa da un calore mai provato prima. Inarcò la schiena, nel vano tentativo di sentire il calore di quel tocco sul proprio seno. Con le gambe ormai intrecciate, riusciva a percepire l'eccitazione di Michael e, sapere di essere lei a fargli quell'effetto, le diede il coraggio di agire. Allargò leggermente le gambe e spinse il bacino verso l'alto, per far sfiorare i loro sessi. Un gemito di piacere, sfuggito dalle labbra di Michael, le fece capire che aveva gradito, , e anche molto, la sua audacia. Spinto dal comportamento di Jennifer, iniziò a spingere i suoi fianchi, proprio come se stessero facendo l'amore. A ogni tocco sentiva l'eccitazione aumentare. Sentì le sue gambe allacciarsi ai suoi fianchi, stringendolo forte a sé. Se continuavano in quel modo, sarebbero arrivati al piacere, ancora completamente vestiti, senza nemmeno toccarsi una sola volta. Come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri, Jennifer iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, per toccare la pelle calda del suo torace.

Non era cero la prima volta che faceva l'amore con una donna, ma di sicuro era la prima volta che provava quelle sensazioni così forti. Quando le dita di lei si posarono sulla sua cintura, sentì il cuore battere ancora più forte, con gesti decisi afferrò la sua mano e la bloccò. Le alzò le braccia portandole sopra la testa.

-Con calma- la voce era roca dal desiderio.

-Voglio toccarti!- non c'era l'ombra d'imbarazzo nella sua voce.

-Avrai tutto il tempo di toccarmi, ora lascia fare a me!-

-Posso almeno aiutarti a sbottonare questa tortura?- chiese, indicando l'abito che aveva indossato. Si era sentita davvero molto elegante con quell'abito, ora però non lo sopportava più. E pensare che quando l'aveva scelto, si era chiesto se non fosse troppo scoperto; ora invece, le sembrava fin troppo coprente. Si mise seduta e lasciò che Michael le sbottonasse la zip, lasciando finalmente la sua pelle libera di sentire quella di lui. Con la bocca schiusa, iniziò a darle baci su tutto il corpo soffermandosi sui seni,iniziando a succhiare la pelle candida che spariva nelle coppe del reggiseno lilla. La vide inclinare leggermente la testa all'indietro, mentre si aggrappava alla sua camicia, stringendola forte tra le dita. I suoi capelli ricadevano soffici, solleticandole la schiena, contribuendo a farle aumentare i brividi di piacere, che l'altro le stava donando. L'interesse di Michael si spostò dai suoi seni, per scendere sempre più giù. Sentiva la sua lingua lambirle tutta la pelle, fino ad arrivare all'elastico degli slip. Con gesti precisi li sfilò, lasciandola nuda. Non ebbe il tempo di imbarazzarsi, che lui era già lì, con la sua bocca, a baciarla intimamente. Allargò ancora un po' le gambe, iniziò a contorcersi sentendosi sempre più sopraffatta da quelle sensazioni. Strinse forte la copertura del divano con la mano sinistra, mentre la destra andava a cercare la testa di lui, intrecciò le dita nei suoi capelli, non riuscendo a controllarsi.

-Oh! Michael…ti…vo…Ah!-

Doveva fermarlo, voleva raggiungere il piacere in un altro modo, ma se continuava così…

Alzò leggermente la schiena per guardarlo.

-Fer-fermo-

La fissava con occhi confusi, continuando ad ansimare gli disse: -Non così, voglio sentirti dentro di me! La prima volta deve essere speciale.-

Non replicò, si sbottonò i pantaloni e liberò la sua eccitazione, si adagiò tra le sue gambe e con un'unica spinta la penetrò.

Jennifer lo accolse con un grido di piacere e attese che iniziasse quella piacevole tortura, che di sicuro li avrebbe condotti al piacere.

Aveva trascorso tutta la giornata con un unico pensiero: Haruka aveva conosciuto un'altra donna. Il silenzio a quelle sue affermazioni, aveva significato più di mille parole. Non le serviva una sua confessione, lo sguardo colpevole che aveva cercato invano di nascondere, le aveva fatto comprendere tutto. L'amarezza che aveva provato nel constatare che l'amore che la bionda provava per lei non era poi così forte, l'aveva presa alla sprovvista, tanto da renderla incapace di chiederle altro. Aveva dato retta all'irrazionalità, che l'aveva spinta a dirle quelle parole.

_Fa come ti pare Haruka, ricordati solo che non ti permetterò di farle del male!_

Ancora una volta aveva messo la sua bambina al d sopra di tutto, dando il via libera all'altra. Di sicuro non avrebbe mai immaginato che la bionda la prendesse alla lettera e, alla prima occasione, si buttasse tra le braccia di una qualunque.

_Non parlare così. Haruka non farebbe mai una cosa del genere!_

La voce del suo cuore cercò di farla riflettere ma il suo istinto le stava dando brutti segni. Cercò di sembrare il più normale possibile, non voleva che Hikari intuisse qualcosa. Guardò l'orologio e notò che ci voleva ancora del tempo prima che Haruka arrivasse, sempre se avesse deciso di raggiungerla.

Con la mente andò indietro nel tempo, cercando di capire cosa avesse sbagliato, perché Haruka aveva sentito l'esigenza di trovare un'altra.

-Mamma hanno suonato!-

Scosse leggermente il capo, sentendo solo ora il campanello suonare. Guardò la sua bambina che si strofinava gli occhi e disse: -Tu cosa ci fai ancora sveglia?-

-Mamma hanno bussato e mi sono svegliata!-

Ancora il campanello.

_È lei?_

_Non può essere! _

Si alzò di scatto, correndo ad aprire la porta. Il suo cuore si bloccò letteralmente quando la vide, con il capo abbassato di fronte a lei. Haruka alzò il viso per specchiarsi nell'azzurro di quegli occhi, che avevano la capacità di calmare il suo animo agitato. Si era ripromessa di non rimettere mai più piede in quella casa, di vivere la sua vita lontano dal passato e, invece, ora era davanti a quella casa, che rappresentava il periodo più difficile della sua vita, ma che in quel momento sembrava l'unico posto in grado di ridarle sicurezza, in grado di riuscire a farle trovare quell'equilibrio tra cuore e mente, che aveva completamente perso. Forse non si trattava della casa ma della persona che ora aveva davanti. Michiru era ferma lì, che la osservava senza dire una parola. Il suo volto non era più freddo e distaccato anzi, sembrava comprensivo e pieno d'amore, il che la faceva sentire ancora peggio. Avrebbe preferito trovarla incazzata nera, avrebbe preferito essere accusata di tradimento, almeno in questo modo avrebbe potuto rivelarle tutto con più semplicità e invece, la violinista sembrava volerle rendere la situazione ancora più difficile.

Haruka era immobile, sembrava intenzionata a non voler fare un ulteriore passo. Michiru dal canto suo si sentiva confusa, non sapeva cosa fare: doveva subito farle domande e rischiare di rovinare quel briciolo che restava del loro rapporto, oppure doveva semplicemente farle capire che il loro amore era qualcosa di speciale, che nessuna poteva distruggere. O almeno questo sperava.

Sì, lei ne era convinta, quello che lei provava per Haruka non poteva cancellarlo solo per un'eventuale momento di crisi che l'altra stava attraversando.

_Dì qualcosa Haruka, ti prego._

_Dimmi che non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato._

_Dimmi che sono una stupida, per aver insinuato una cosa del genere._

_Dimmi che mi ami!_

Non sapeva come affrontare una situazione del genere, non era mai stata una donna gelosa, o meglio non aveva mai permesso che le sue insicurezze trapelassero,

_Devi aver fiducia nella persona che ami!_

Si era sempre ripetuto questa frase e, a dire la verità, aveva sempre avuto fiducia in Haruka. Anche ora voleva averla ma il comportamento della bionda non l'aiutava molto.

Rimasero in quella posizione, non sapeva dire per quanto tempo, lei appoggiata alla porta aperta e la bionda immobile che la fissava, come se volesse trasmetterle qualcosa. Sentiva l'agitazione ormai impossessarsi del suo corpo, che non riusciva a smettere di tremare, avvertiva che tutta la sua vita dipendesse dalla prossima mossa della bionda. In tutta la sua vita non si era mai sottomessa in questo modo a nessuno, ora invece era pronta a farlo per salvare il suo amore. Fu un attimo e il suo corpo smise di tremare, intrappolato da quello saldo e forte della bionda. Avvertì le braccia della bionda stringerle forte le spalle, mentre nascondeva il volto nei suoi capelli, per poi appoggiarlo al suo collo. Rimase immobile non riuscendo a reagire, questo slancio non lo avrebbe mai immaginato da Haruka. Chiuse gli occhi, arrendendosi al suo impellente desiderio di stringerla forte, di sentirla sotto le sue mani. Non immaginava certo che quell'abbraccio non sarebbe stata l'unica sorpresa di quell'attimo. La circondò con le braccia, stringendola forte e inebriandosi del suo odore. La bionda non si muoveva, si limitava solo a stringerla forte.

-H-Haruka…- non riuscì a continuare, le parole le morirono in gola quando sentì il corpo dell'altra iniziare a tremare e calde lacrime bagnarle il collo.

_Oddio Haruka, l'hai fatto!_

-Non vol…perdonami!-

-Haruka di cosa parli?- la sua voce era incrinata dal terrore. Quando le aveva chiesto di venire si era ripromessa di perdonarle qualsiasi cosa, era sicura di riuscire a trovare la forza di perdonarle un tradimento. Ora invece non ne era così sicura. La sola idea che si fosse consolata tra le braccia di un'altra, le rendeva impossibile anche solo sfiorarla.

-Haruka rispondimi!-

Non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe detto ma ora stare tra le sue braccia, le fece capire di aver sbagliato con Miko, di aver commesso un grandissimo errore e voleva liberarsi di quel macigno, che si era insinuato nel suo cuore, prendendone possesso. Avvertiva il terrore nella sua voce, avrebbe tanto voluto avere la forza di affrontare questo problema da sola, di superarlo senza ricorrere al suo aiuto, ma non ne era capace. Per troppo tempo era stata sola e ora aveva bisogno di lei.

_Perdonami Michiru!_

-Haruka ti scongiuro parlami!-

Nessuna delle due si accorse della presenza della piccola, che era rimasta ferma a fissarle, notando qualcosa di strano.

-Zia perché sei triste?-

_Hikari!_

Fu il pensiero di entrambe, avevano completamente dimenticato la bambina. Piano, sentì le braccia di Haruka allentare la loro presa, mentre il suo corpo si allontanava dal suo.

_Non ti permetterò di farle del male!_

Le parole minacciose di Michiru le invasero le orecchie, facendole ricordare all'improvviso, che se avrebbe potuto perdonarla, non lo avrebbe mai fatto se avesse fatto soffrire Hikari. Non poteva confidarle i tormenti che stava attraversando, avrebbero di sicuro litigato e ne era sicura, per proteggere la sua bambina, non avrebbe esitato a troncare all'istante il loro rapporto.

In tutta questa storia aveva completamente dimenticato la cosa più importante: Michiru avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per la sua bambina. Improvvisamente il timore di poterla perdere per sempre fu più grande del bisogno di confidarle tutto. Si staccò completamente dalla violinista, con un gesto rapido si asciugò gli occhi, poi si voltò verso la piccola e le sorrise.

-Non sono triste, sentivo solo la vostra mancanza. Ora sto benissimo-

Cercò di sfoggiare uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, mentre la piccola si tuffava tra le sue braccia.

Sdraiata sul lettino, nella stanza che un tempo era di Hikari, non faceva altro che darsi della stupida.

_Come ho fatto a cacciarmi in questa situazione?_

Aveva seriamente pensato che, raccontandole tutto, sarebbe riuscita a superare questo periodo e invece si era sbagliata.

Michiru avrebbe anche potuto perdonarla ma non avrebbe sopportato l'idea che potesse far soffrire Hikari. E se loro litigavano di sicuro la piccola ne avrebbe sofferto. Allungò la mano sul comodino e afferrò un porta foto. All'interno c'era una foto di Michiru che stringeva tra le braccia una Hikari ancora neonata, e che sorrideva felice a suo marito.

_Ho mai visto questo sorriso rivolto a me?_

_Sarò mai in grado di renderti davvero felice?_

La porta della stanza si aprì e si richiuse, sapeva benissimo chi fosse, ma non reagì. Sentì il materasso piegarsi sotto il suo peso e riuscì a percepire il lieve sospiro, che le sfuggì dalle labbra.

_Quelle labbra!_

_Da quanto tempo non le sento sulle mie!_

-Eri felice con lui?-

-Sembri davvero felice in questa foto!-

Ecco che la sua irrazionale gelosia del suo passato, tornava a farle visita.

-Era appena nata la mia bambina-si limitò a risponderle.

-Avevi appena detto addio a me!- puntualizzò la bionda.

-Lei è stata la ragione per cui ti ho detto addio!-

_E sarà la ragione per cui mi dirai di nuovo addio._

_Per sempre questa volta!_

-Ecco perché non volevo venire qui. Io non faccio parte del tuo passato-

-Come io non faccio parte del tuo. Devi cercare di dividere le due cose-

-Sei sempre così saggia!-

Non era la prima volta che glielo diceva.

-Cosa ti sta succedendo?-

_Aiutami a capirti!_

-Ho un ritardo-

-Sei incinta?-

Sorrise percependo il sarcasmo nel suo tono.

Nonostante stessero conversando, c'era una tensione nell'aria che le dava un senso di oppressione.

-Michael dice che ho un valore alterato.-

-Devo preoccuparmi?-

-No, devo solo fare una cura-

_Stai divagando Haruka. Non costringermi a chiederti spiegazioni._

Scese di nuovo un silenzio tra le due, un silenzio assordante che contribuì ad aumentare l'agitazione di entrambe.

-Ho conosciuto qualcuno- sbottò all'improvviso la bionda, chiudendo gli occhi. Sapeva benissimo che Michiru era di spalle, ma non voleva rischiare di farle leggere tutti i suoi timori.

_Finalmente lo hai detto._

_Ora continua Haruka. Non obbligarmi a farti delle domande._

_Haruka ti prego!_

-Lo conosciuta in un bar, lavora lì-

Ancora di spalle, iniziò a torturarsi le mani, moriva dalla voglia di farle domande su questa donna, chiederle cosa avesse di così speciale da indurla a dubitare del suo amore per lei. L'orgoglio però glielo impediva, non amava farsi vedere vulnerabile.

-Hai fatto sesso con lei?- le chiese, nel modo più naturale che riuscì a trovare.

-Lei è etero-

-Anche io ero etero e guarda come è finita!-

-Lei è diversa-

-Sei attratta da lei?-

_Dritta al punto!_

_Cosa dovrei risponderti?_

_La verità è che non lo so!_

_Quando la vedo sento inevitabile l'impulso di starle accanto, se poi la paragono a te, diventa niente._

_Tutto paragonato a te diventa niente._

-Provi qualcosa per lei? Provi… credi di amarla?- il suo tono era calmo, anche se stava morendo dentro.

_Come fai a rimanere impassibile di fronte alla possibilità che io ti dica sì?_

-No- sussurrò piano

-Allora non vedo dove sia il problema. È normale farsi degli amici Haruka, la tua vita non deve essere legata solo a me e a Hikari.- si alzò per voltarsi, mentre la rabbia stava prendendo il sopravvento sulla bionda.

_È normale?_

_La verità è che a te non frega un cazzo di me!_

Michiru si abbassò e tentò di baciarla, dirle quelle parole le era costato tanto, aveva una paura matta di perderla, aveva scelto la strada della comprensione. Assillarla con la sua gelosia, non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Percepì le mani dell'altra sfiorarle il braccio, la sentì avvicinare la bocca all'orecchio e sussurrarle:

-Dormiamo qua?-

-No, io torno a casa- si alzò dal letto e, senza nemmeno salutarla, andò via.

Nella sua mente non faceva altro che ripensare al comportamento di Michiru: le aveva praticamente detto di aver incontrato un'altra donna e lei non si era neanche preoccupata di chiederle chi fosse.

Dopo circa quarantacinque minuti di guida, parcheggiò l'auto e si diresse alla sua porta. Non sapeva se stesse facendo la cosa giusta, né tantomeno se si sarebbe pentita di quello che stava per fare, l'unica cosa che sapeva era che in quel momento aveva bisogno di sentirsi amata. Bussò il campanello fino a quando la porta non si aprì

-Haruka cosa ci fai qui?-

-Ho bisogno di…-

La vide farsi da parte per farla entrare, varcò quella porta con il cuore pieno di speranza e aspettative. Solo ora ripensandosi capì che quello che avvertiva nel cuore non era speranza, ma era adrenalina che provi quando senti di essere sul punto di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Solo ora riusciva a comprendere che, nel momento stesso, in cui aveva messo piede in quella casa, aveva segnato una rottura profonda, che nemmeno in quel momento, mentre era distesa su un letto di ospedale, lottando tra la vita e la morte, era sicura di poter ricucire.

**Inizio col dirvi grazie perché continuate a seguirmi. Un grazie speciale va a tutti quelli che continuano a recensirmi, le vostre parole sono sempre così belle e mi danno la forza di andare avanti.**

**Aspetto di leggere le vostre opinioni.**

**Un bacio e a presto.**


	15. Chapter 15

Si era agitata per tutta la notte, non era riuscita a chiudere occhi, non faceva altro che ripensare a quello che era successo con Haruka, cercando di darsi una spiegazione. Aveva evitato di esternarle tutti i suoi dubbi proprio per evitare questo. Sin da quando aveva visto il padre reagire in malo modo alle accuse infondate prima, e vere dopo, di tradimento, che sua madre gli rivolgeva, aveva capito che accusare qualcuno di tradimento, alla fine, lo spingeva veramente tra le braccia di qualcuno. Ecco perché, quando Haruka le aveva parlato di questa nuova persona, non aveva insistito più di tanto. Ora però si dava della stupida, in questo momento forse era proprio tra le braccia di quella….ridendo della sua ingenuità. Eppure non aveva mai immaginato che Haruka avesse così poca considerazione del loro amore, dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto per poter stare assieme.

Uno strano pensiero continuava a tormentarla per tutta la notte, forse aveva sbagliato a fare l'indifferente, forse Haruka stava cercando una sua reazione, che le desse la forza di reagire.

Continuava ad agitarsi nel letto rischiando di svegliare anche la sua piccola, guardò l'orologio e decise che era ormai ora di alzarsi per preparare la colazione. Di sabato doveva lavorare nel pomeriggio e, di solito, sfruttava il tempo libero per stare con la sua bambina, ora però restarle accanto significava solo rovinarle il sonno, e visto che la sera prima aveva fatto tardi, era meglio lasciarla dormire ancora un po'. Si diresse in cucina dando prima un'occhiata al cellulare, inconsciamente aveva sperato che Haruka le avesse almeno inviato un messaggio. Preparò un caffè e si sedette sul divano, ripensando a quello che era successo.

_Perché mi hai confidato di averla incontrata?_

_Perché quelle lacrime, se non hai fatto nulla?_

Erano molte le domande che aveva avuto paura di porle la sera prima ma che ora era ormai tardi. Il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare e, non conoscendo il numero che apparve, rispose:

-Pronto?-

-Buongiorno Michiru, sono Sosuke Ikade-

_Sosuke?_

-Scusi se la disturbo, ma ho urgente bisogno di parlare con Haruka- sembrava veramente preoccupato.

_Haruka? Anch'io avrei urgente bisogno di parlare con lei!_

-Ho telefonato a casa e sul cellulare ma non mi risponde. Mi creda, è davvero importante altrimenti non l'avrei mai chiamata-.

-Non si preoccupi, può chiamarmi quando vuole, il fatto è che io sono fuori città e non so proprio come aiutarla-

Si alzò dal divano per portare la tazza di caffè in cucina, aprì l'acqua e la lasciò scorrere mentre il caffè si diluiva e fuoriusciva dalla tazza.

-Può dirmi cosa è successo? Forse io posso aiutarla!-

-Abbiamo urgente bisogno di alcuni documenti-

-Non può chiederli a Jennifer?-

-Si è licenziata. Questa mattina quando sono arrivato, ho trovato la sua lettera di dimissioni-.

-Si è licenziata? E per quale motivo?-

-Non lo so, ha detto solo che Haruka avrebbe capito!-

Si era svegliata con una strana sensazione di piacere, aveva dormito così bene che nel risvegliarsi aveva pregato che non fosse stato solo un sogno. Il respiro lieve che le solleticò il collo, però le fece intuire che non era stato solo un sogno e, come per avere un'ulteriore conferma, si girò per guardare quel viso dormire a pochi centimetri dal suo. Quando quella notte l'aveva vista fuori alla sua porta, il cuore si era bloccato per alcuni secondi, poi, però la situazione aveva preso una piega inaspettata che l'aveva portata a com'era adesso, distesa al suo fianco. Accarezzò i suoi zigomi stupendosi della morbidezza della sua pelle, l'altra sembrava non accorgersi del suo tocco, avvolta in una nube che non le permetteva di svegliarsi. Quando l'aveva fatta entrare nel suo appartamento, aveva subito capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, che aveva bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere, ma a differenza delle sue aspettative si era completamente rifiutata di parlare. Non aveva minimamente fatto cenno di cosa le fosse successo. Di sicuro non era disposta a confidarle la sua vita privata, era solo in cerca di contatto fisico, che lei le aveva ampiamente concesso. Le diede una rapida occhiata, facendo scivolare le sue dita sulla pelle nuda delle braccia dell'altra e si alzò. Il suo sguardo fu catturato dal telefonino dell'altra che iniziava a suonare e vibrare, per l'ennesima volta, lei però sembrava non sentirlo.

_Di sicuro sarà lei!_ Pensò dirigendosi in bagno per farsi una doccia.

Quella notte aveva capito che qualsiasi cosa provasse nei suoi confronti, non avrebbe mai potuto competere con la sua compagna. Era unita a quella donna da qualcosa di profondo, anche se sembrava non accorgersene. Si assicurò che ci fossero asciugamani puliti, aprì l'acqua per farla diventare calda e, dopo essersi spogliata, s'infilò sotto il getto d'acqua calda, beandosi di quel torpore, lo stesso che le aveva regalato quel corpo così caldo. Aveva dimenticato cosa si provava nel dormire abbracciata a un'altra persona. Le aveva chiesto di raccontarle cosa le era successo, le aveva chiesto di fidarsi di lei, ma era rimasta impassibile, legata a pensieri che non lasciò trapelare.

Quando uscì dal bagno, avvolta nell'accappatoio, la trovò seduta al centro del letto, intenta a parlare al telefono.

_Alla fine le hai risposto!_ Non poté far almeno di sentire un fastidio.

-Ora t'interessa? Ora che non sono con te?- la sua voce, così carica di rancore, la fece rabbrividire.

-E' una minaccia?-

_Stanno litigando? Per colpa mia?_

Strinse forte l'accappatoio e con passi leggeri ritornò a chiudersi IN bagno.

_Non voglio sentirla mentre le chiede scusa!_

Aveva cercato d'ignorarlo ormai da tantissimo tempo, ora era arrivato il momento di rispondere. Dalla suoneria aveva capito subito che non era lei, visto che non era la loro canzone che suonava nella stanza.

Fingeva di dormire, proprio come faceva da piccola quando non voleva essere disturbata, ora invece l'aveva fatto per evitare una situazione imbarazzante, dalla quale non sapeva come uscirne. Aveva sentito le dita dell'altra sfiorarle la pelle e il suo corpo non aveva reagito come succedeva con…

_Perché devo sempre pensare a lei?_

Era inevitabile ogni volta si ritrovava a pensare a lei, a confrontare chiunque le stesse accanto con lei. Non poteva farne almeno, anche quando stava facendo qualcosa, dove lei non doveva entrarci. Per tutta la notte invece lei era sempre stata presente nei suoi pensieri, facendola sbagliare due volte nello stesso momento. Scrollò violentemente le lenzuola e diede un'occhiata al telefono. Ogni volta che l'aveva sentito vibrare, il suo cuore aveva intrapreso una capriola, quando poi sentiva la suoneria, il suo cuore smetteva di dimenarsi, nel comprendere che non era lei. Vide che tutte le chiamate venivano dal suo ufficio e alcune dal telefono privato di Sosuke.

_Sosuke?_ Era confusa, di solito era sempre Jennifer a contattarla, involontariamente si era instaurato un rapporto diverso, anche se non apertamente. Da semplice segretaria si era trasformata in segretaria personale.

_Molto personale, considerando quello che aveva scoperto._

Si rituffò con la testa nel cuscino, coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio e sospirando, mentre veniva invasa dal suo profumo. Si guardò intorno prendendo coscienza che doveva andarsene da quel posto, doveva cercare di trovare al più presto una soluzione a quel disastro.

Mentre cercava di riflettere, il cellulare ricominciò a vibrare e, prima ancora di ascoltare la suoneria e senza guardare il numero, schiacciò il tasto verde, per accettare la chiamata.

-Pronto?- chiese poco convinta, aspettando di sentire la voce calma e tranquilla di Sosuke.

-Ma dove diavolo eri finita? L'azienda ti sta cercando!-

Ora il cuore di Haruka intraprese una corsa contro il vento, una corsa che nemmeno lei, un pilota professionista, sarebbe riuscita a superare. Si alzò per mettersi seduta, inconsciamente si guardò intorno, come per assicurarsi che non fosse in quella stanza.

-M-Michiru?- balbettò, mentre cercava di controllare quel disagio che stava nascendo nel profondo, cercando di non farsi tradire dal tono di voce.

-Cosa è successo con Jennifer?- quella domanda le uscì di getto, non voleva pensare male, ma quando aveva saputo dell'improvvisa richiesta di licenziamento, subito aveva collegato la cosa all'incontro che aveva fatto Haruka. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di auto convincersi che non poteva essere Jennifer l'altra, ma non c'era riuscita.

-J-Jennifer?-

_Ha parlato? Quella ha parlato?_

-Sosuke mi ha detto delle dimissioni. Cosa le hai fatto?-

-Dimissioni?-

_Ma cosa sta dicendo?_

_Dimissioni? Quali dimissioni?_

-Haruka dove sei?- il tono di voce di Michiru era cambiato, sembrava preoccupata.

-A casa!- mentì spudoratamente.

-Dove?-

-Ti sei già dimenticata dove abitiamo?-

-Haruka cosa è successo con Jennifer?-

_Dimmi che non è lei! _

-Non lo so, proverò a chiamarla. Comunque non ti preoccupare dopo andrò in azienda.-.

Si sistemò cercando una posizione migliore, ma parlare con Michiru in quel letto non era per niente confortevole.

-Perché non vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?- insistette, ormai super convinta che fosse Jennifer la ragazza di cui le aveva parlato.

_Vediamo…perché sarebbe come dirti mi sono consolata tra le braccia di un'altra e mi hanno pure beccata!-._

-Perché t'interessa così tanto sapere cosa è successo?-

-E' lei vero? È lei la tua amante?-

-Non c'è nessun'amante!-

-Allora mi spieghi il significato di quelle lacrime?-

-Ora t'interessa? Ora che non sono con te?- tutto il rancore che aveva provato nei suoi confronti, era esploso insieme a quelle parole. Era facile mostrarsi interessati quando rischi davvero di perdere qualcuno.

_Se solo mi avessi chiesto spiegazioni qualche ora prima, io non avrei…_

-Sei scappata senza darmi il tempo di fare o dire nulla!-

-Bella scusa! Brava non c'è che dire, sai sempre come cavartela!-

_È colpa tua se adesso sono io quella che ha sbagliato!_

Guardò il posto vuoto accanto a lei e, immagini della notte appena trascorsa, le inondarono i pensieri.

-Hai fatto sesso con lei?-

-E se anche fosse?-

_A te non interessa!_

-Haruka non scherzare con il fuoco, potresti scottarti!-

-E' una minaccia?-

Sentì uno strano rumore, il respiro di Michiru si fece irregolare, sembrava in difficoltà.

-Non era una minaccia… fa male Haruka, fa davvero male…- un singhiozzo bloccò le sue parole.

Un singhiozzo che risuonò prepotente nelle orecchie della bionda, facendola tremare. Il silenzio che calò tra le due divenne pesante, molto pesante. Michiru non riuscì più a parlare, le lacrime iniziarono a cadere dai suoi occhi, il timore di averla persa era ormai una certezza.

_Stupida! Stupida! Sono una stupida!_

Chiuse gli occhi, portandosi le ginocchia al mento. Continuava a tenere il telefono all'orecchio incapace di continuare. Le lacrime di Michiru sembravano pugnalate mirate dritte al suo cuore, voleva dirle di non piangere, che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato, ma non ci riuscì. Forse perché anche lei stava soffrendo, anche lei aveva paura che ormai tutto era distrutto. Piano le lenzuola scivolarono via dalle sue gambe, come per ricordarle le prove di quello che aveva fatto, come per dirle "_so quello che hai fatto!"._

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma il rumore della porta che veniva aperta e poi richiusa, la fermò.

_È andata via!_

_Avrà sentito tutto?_

Michiru continuava a combattere contro quel nodo alla gola che le impediva di parlare, neanche le lacrime, che copiose le bagnavano il viso, riuscirono ad allentare la presa che quel nodo aveva su di lei. Un nodo ben stretto che non accennava a sciogliersi.

-Mamma, perché piangi?- la voce di Hikari colpì entrambe. La violinista si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano e si voltò verso la piccola.

-Non sto piangendo, amore.- mentì.

-Con chi parli?-

-Zia Haruka, vieni ti vuole parlare!-

Haruka spalancò gli occhi, capendo che Michiru non voleva più parlare con lei.

-No, Michiru aspetta! Michiru!-

-Ciao zia cosa volevi?-

-Passami la mamma. Devo parlarle!-

-Sei arrabbiata?-

-Ti ho detto passami tua madre!-

-No, l'hai fatta piangere! Sei cattiva!-

_L'ho fatta piangere? Ieri ero io a piangere e oggi…_

-Hikari sta ancora piangendo?-

-Non lo so è andata in camera-

Sospirò pesantemente capendo che ormai non l'avrebbe risentita fino a quando non fosse tornata a casa.

Nel giro di poche ore era riuscita a mandare all'aria un amore che durava da quasi sette anni. Un amore a cui aveva affidata tutta se stessa e che dal quale, non riusciva a staccarsi completamente. Non sapeva cosa l'avesse spinta in quella casa, tra le braccia di quella ragazza. Sapeva solo che ora era ormai tardi e che doveva affrontare questa situazione.

-Zia hai litigato con la mamma?- la piccola sembrava preoccupata e la cosa intenerì il suo cuore. Avevano davvero faticato per trovare un certo equilibrio e, ora che sembrava averlo trovato, aveva rovinato tutto.

-Può capitare!- si limitò a risponderle.

-Le hai detto di papà?- chiese la bambina sussurrando, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che la madre non l'ascoltasse.

-Perché me lo chiedi?-

-Vi ho sentito litigare-

-Andrà tutto bene!- pronunciò quelle parole più per rassicurare se stessa che la bambina.

-Vieni zia, vieni da noi-

Sentirla parlare con tanto astio nei confronti della sua compagna l'aveva spinta a lasciare la sua casa. Conosceva benissimo il motivo che aveva spinto Haruka a parlarle in quel modo, non era certo il rimorso per quello che avevano fatto. Ricordava benissimo il tono che aveva quando le aveva raccontato cosa era successo.

_-Le ho detto di noi e mi ha risposto che è normale farsi degli amici. Capisci?- _

_-Ha ragione- aveva controbattuto, cercando di controllare le sensazioni che le sue dita le stavano regalando._

_-Noi non siamo amiche!- rispose la bionda con tono deciso._

_-Credevo di potermi considerare tua amica-_

_-Due amiche non fanno quello che stiamo facendo- le sussurrò la bionda nascondendo di più il viso nei suoi capelli, facendola completamente perdere nel gioco che quelle mani stavano facendo alla pelle del suo ventre. _

Ne era sicura, si era rifugiata tra le sue braccia perché non riusciva ad accettare che la sua compagna non le mostrasse di essere gelosa. E lei come una stupida ci era stata, aveva accettato di fare "l'altra". Lei che aveva sofferto tanto per un tradimento, ora si ritrovava a essere la causa del dolore di un'altra donna. Camminava senza una meta precisa, non sapeva cosa fare, eppure quella notte le era sembrato così giusto e bello, si era sentita così felice quando si era svegliata. Si era sentita amata e appagata e invece ora si sentiva malissimo, ripensando alla compagna di Haruka. Si vergognava perché sapeva benissimo di non poter affermare al cento per cento di averlo fatto per amore. Si fermò davanti a una panchina e decise di sedersi e riflettere.

-Sei già sveglio?-

-Ho creduto fossi scappata- ironizzò, alzandosi e raggiungendola per abbracciarla. Avevano dormito stretti per tutta la notte e al risveglio aveva trovato il letto vuoto.

-Avevo una cosa urgente da fare in ufficio-

-Haruka ti sfrutta? Dovrò parlare con lei!- scherzò, mentre le dava un bacio a fior di labbra.

-Non devi parlarle, mi sono licenziata!- disse, svincolandosi dal suo abbraccio.

-Cosa? E perché?- era incredulo, sembrava così contenta del suo lavoro.

-Ho avuto un diverbio con il capo-

-Jennifer cosa è successo?-

-Non posso dirti nulla, scusa-, anche se non approvava quello che faceva Haruka, aveva comunque rispetto per quella persona e voleva rispettare le sue decisioni. In fondo però, sapeva benissimo di farlo più per proteggere Michiru che per Haruka, dirlo a Michael significava maggiore possibilità che la cosa arrivasse alle orecchie della violinista.

-Cosa ti ha fatto?-

-Nulla, è solo che ho visto qualcosa che non dovevo vedere, che non volevo vedere e non so se riuscirò a lavorare ancora con lei!- era difficile, avrebbe voluto raccontargli tutto ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito. Michael le si avvicinò di nuovo, appoggiandole le mani sui fianchi, la guardò negli occhi cercando di scrutarla nel profondo ma non ci riuscì. Aveva cercato di usare la stessa tattica che usava con Haruka, solo che con Jennifer non era riuscito a percepire i suoi dubbi, forse perché non la conosceva ancora bene. Certo paragonata a Haruka, che la conosceva praticamente da sempre, lei era ancora una sconosciuta.

-Io sono qui se hai bisogno- le sussurrò.

-Lo so- rispose, accarezzandogli il viso.

Dopo la telefonata, si era rinchiusa in camera fino a quando sua figlia le aveva riportato il cellulare. Vide gli occhi della piccola guardarla con preoccupazione e, fu in quel preciso istante, che capì di dover reagire. Se Haruka aveva fatto una sciocchezza, lei avrebbe potuto perdonarla, infondo se il loro amore era ancora forte, potevano farcela. Tutto questo era successo perché lei aveva accettato di allontanarsi dalla bionda e, se per riaverla doveva lottare, non si tirava indietro. Animata da una nuova energia, si rinchiuse in cucina per preparare la colazione alla sua bambina, doveva trovare il coraggio di affrontare Haruka, solo dopo aver scoperto cosa fosse successo realmente, poteva decidere come comportarsi. Non era sicura di come avrebbe reagito, se avesse scoperto di un tradimento, ma era super sicura di non voler rinunciare alla sua bionda. Il suono incessante del suo telefono la fece distrarre, lo afferrò e mantenendolo tra la spalla e il mento rispose.

-Pronto?-

-Michiru come va?-

-Michiko! Ciao posso fare qualcosa per te?-

-Michiko?-

-Non sei Michiko?- chiese, interrompendo le sue azioni.

-Sì, sono io, solo che fa strano sentirti dire il mio nome intero. Non sono più abituata-

_Nessuno mi chiama così!_

-Stai bene? Sembri triste!-

-Ecco, possiamo parlare un attimo?-

-Lo sai vero che sono fuori città!- in realtà non si sentiva in grado di esserle d'aiuto.

-Lo so ma ho solo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno-

Spostandosi verso la finestra, si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro, vide la sua bambina intenta a giocare con le sue bambole nel giardino e la sua mente sembrò correre all'indietro, quando nella stessa posizione non faceva altro che pensare a come sarebbe stata la sua vita se non avesse tenuto quel bambino, se sarebbe stata lo stesso felice con Haruka, poi però le bastava vedere un sorriso di Hikari, per capire di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

-Nel pomeriggio ho le prove, se mi raggiungi dopo possiamo parlare-

-Grazie Michiru!-

Non poteva vederla ma era sicura che sul suo viso si fosse dipinto il suo solito sorriso, in grado di farle risplendere gli occhi. Forse trascorrere un po' di tempo con Chiko l'avrebbe aiutata a sentirsi meglio, forse sarebbe riuscita ad assopire i suoi timori, regalando un po' di serenità al suo cuore e alla sua mente. Rischiava davvero d'impazzire se continuava così, sembrava davvero divisa in due: da un lato non riusciva a vedere la sua donna tra le braccia di un'altra, moriva dalla voglia di affrontarla per scacciarla per sempre dalla sua vita, se aveva avvertito il desiderio di perdersi tra le braccia di un'altra non meritava il suo amore; l'altro lato si struggeva di dolore, perché sapeva benissimo di aver bisogno di lei, del suo amore, l'amava con ogni fibra del suo essere e, immaginarsi senza di lei, era insopportabile.

Terminò la telefonata soffermandosi a fissare la sua bambina.

_È questo che hai provato quando hai saputo di noi?_

Si portò una mano al cuore, pensando che forse anche lui aveva provato i suoi stessi sentimenti quando aveva saputo di essere tradito, non si era mai soffermata a pensare cosa avesse provato Hiroshi nel vederla tra le braccia di sua sorella.

_Come si dice? Chi la fa l'aspetti!_

_È proprio vero! Haruka mi ha ripagato con la mia stessa moneta!_

Avvertiva di nuovo le lacrime pungerle gli occhi, il nodo ritornare a stringerle la gola, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di calmarsi.

_Devo reagire. Devo farlo per lei, non merita di soffrire ancora per causa mia!_

Raggiunse la sua bambina in giardino e le si sedette accanto, prese una bambola e la guardò.

_Come mi piacerebbe essere una bambola!_

-Amore vieni a fare colazione- disse distogliendo lo sguardo dalla bambola e rimettendola a terra.

-Stai meglio?- chiese la bambina, afferrandole la mano.

Michiru guardò la sua bambina e si stupì nel costatare che aveva la capacità di intuire sempre quando qualcosa la turbava. Le sorrise cercando di mascherare i suoi turbamenti, la prese in braccio e, stringendola forte, le sussurrò –Sto benissimo, non devi preoccuparti-

Trascorse la giornata con Hikari, giocando con lei proprio come facevano un tempo, trascorsero del tempo a nuotare e chiacchierarono molto. Riuscì addirittura a trovare il coraggio di parlarle di Hiroshi, di rassicurarla che le voleva bene e che, appena avrebbe potuto, sarebbero andate a trovarlo. Quando vide la gioia della sua bambina riflettersi nei suoi occhi, riuscì finalmente a sentirsi più serena.

Nel pomeriggio si recò alle prove e, dopo aver raccomandato alla piccola di non disturbare, prese il suo amato violino e iniziò a suonare. Eseguì i brani alla perfezione, tanto che tutti si alzarono in piedi per applaudirla. Si sentiva così fiera, suonare il violino era la sua vita e, sapere che anche gli altri riuscivano ad apprezzare il suo lavoro, le dava orgoglio.

Seduta in fondo alla sala, Chiko era come incantata, era la prima volta che l'ascoltava e il suo cuore sembrava incantato. Le aveva trasmesso sensazioni indescrivibili, uniche. Posò una mano sul petto cercando di decifrare quel sfarfallio che aveva avvertito, quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.

-Ciao sei venuta anche tu ad ascoltare la mia mamma?-

Si voltò e gli occhi azzurri della piccola la trafissero, mentre un sorriso si dipinse sul suo bel viso.

_Sei proprio uguale a tua madre!_

_Chissà come sarebbe bello vederla sorridere come fai tu!_

-Hikari ciao- allargò le braccia, incitandola ad abbracciarla.

A differenza delle sue colleghe, Chiko amava instaurare un contatto con i suoi alunni.

-Vuoi conoscerla?- Hikari aveva evitato di abbracciarla e la cosa stupì molto Chiko, di solito era una bambina socievole e affettuosa.

-Beh ecco, in realtà…- fu bloccata però dalla bambina, che le afferrò la mano e iniziò a raggiungere la sua mamma.

-Mamma guarda c'è la mia maestra di ballo!-

Michiru chiuse la custodia del suo violino e si voltò.

-Oh ciao sei arrivata! Vedo che hai conosciuto Hikari!-

-Mamma lei è la mia maestra- esclamò la piccola, cercando di attirare l'attenzione della madre.

-Maestra?- gli occhi della violinista si spostavano dalla bambina alla sua collega.

Chiko annuì con la testa e disse :- Non ho avuto occasioni per dirtelo-

-Hai davvero una bambina bellissima!- sussurrò, mentre fissava la piccola giocare sull'altalena. Si erano fermate nel parco poco distante dal teatro dove Michiru aveva le prove, la giornata era abbastanza calda e ne avevano approfittato per restare all'aperto.

-Grazie, ma credo che tu non sia venuta per dirmi che mia figlia è bellissima- scherzò, cercando di spingerla a parlare. Non era mai stata una persona espansiva, lei però sembrava chiederle aiuto e non voleva certo tirarsi indietro.

-Ti ricordi quando l'altro giorno hai detto che ho conosciuto qualcuno?- continuava a evitare di guardarla negli occhi, era a disagio e la violinista lo percepiva.

-Certo!-

-Beh avevi ragione, ho conosciuto una donna-

-E allora?- la esortò a continuare.

-Questa notte è venuta da me, abbiamo…- abbassò il viso, cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo. Una ciocca di capelli le era ricaduta ribelle nascondendole il viso. Era a disagio ma sentiva la necessità di parlarne con qualcuno. Non capiva perché avesse scelto Michiru, forse perché non si conoscevano bene, forse perché lei poteva capirla.

Sussultò quando sentì le dita della violinista afferrare quella ciocca di capelli e spostarla, fermandola dietro all'orecchio.

-Ti è piaciuto?- il tono della voce era così calmo e gentile, che senza riflettere si ritrovò ad annuire.

-Allora perché sembri così dispiaciuta?- le dita si erano fermate sulla guancia, donandole una tenera carezza, completamente diversa da quelle avute la notte scorsa.

-Lei è impegnata! Sono sicura che lo ha fatto solo per ferire la sua compagna!-

La mano della violinista si staccò bruscamente dal suo viso, per ricadere lungo il suo corpo.

-Quindi tu sei l'altra- esclamò, con un tono rigido.

-Non dire così, non volevo che succedesse una cosa del genere- si coprì il volto con le mani, incapace di trattenere le lacrime, che piano scendevano dai suoi occhi.

Che strano trovarsi a parlare con una sconosciuta di un qualcosa che la interessava in prima persona. Anche se in ruoli diversi, stavano vivendo la stessa situazione. La vedeva piangere accanto a sé e non poté far almeno di provare compassione per lei, forse perché anche lei si era trovata nella sua situazione. In verità lei non si era mai sentita l'altra, al contrario, aveva sempre considerato Christine l'altra, quella che si era intromessa nel suo rapporto con Haruka.

_Lei amava me!_

D'istinto allungò la mano per accarezzarle i capelli, la sentì tremare sotto il suo tocco e la cosa la stupì.

_Perché reagisci così?_

Chiko alzò il viso per specchiarsi negli occhi azzurri della violinista.

-Mi sento terribilmente in colpa per la sua compagna ma questa notte quando mi ha stretta a sé io…- scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime, nascondendo il viso nel petto della violinista.

Non sapeva come comportarsi, non era abituata a questo genere di cose, era rimasta con le mani in aria non sapendo decidersi su cosa fare.

Certo non poteva scaricare su di lei tutta la frustrazione che stava avvertendo in quel momento, solo perché poco distante c'era un'altra donna, che si divertiva a portarle via la sua Haruka.

-Non so perché l'ho fatto. Io so benissimo che lei non mi ama, ma…-

-Tu la ami?- quella domanda fu pronunciata con un filo di voce, come se la risposta sarebbe stata difficile da accettare. Aveva uno strano presentimento che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

-Non lo so- Chiko si stupì di come le era uscita così spontanea quell'affermazione. Provava per l'altra un certo interesse fisico ma nulla di più. Non poteva negare che quando le era accanto il suo cuore batteva più forte, proprio come le stava succedendo in quel momento, appoggiata a Michiru. Spalancò gli occhi nel costatare che la vicinanza della violinista era diventata così importante, il suo cuore sembrava impazzito.

_Cosa significa tutto questo?_ Si chiese, mettendosi una mano sul cuore, sperando vivamente che Michiru non si accorgesse di niente.

-Calmati- le sussurrò stringendola a sé –E' normale sentirsi attratti da qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno è già impegnato-

Il calore di quell'abbraccio, la fece arrossire violentemente, avvertiva un fuoco sulle guancie.

_Non smettere, stringimi a te!_

Michiru le accarezzava i capelli mentre la ragazza iniziava a calmarsi, il suo corpo non era più scosso dalle lacrime, quando all'improvviso una strana idea s'impossessò di lei.

_Lei è impegnata!_

_So benissimo che lei non mi ama._

_Lo ha fatto solo per ferire la sua compagna!_

_Non è possibile? Che sia lei?_

-Come l'hai incontrata?- le afferrò le spalle e l'allontanò dal suo petto. I suoi occhi erano duri e freddi e Chiko non riusciva a capire il perché.

-C-cosa? C-chi?-

-Lei, come l'hai conosciuta?-

-Perché mi chiedi una cosa del genere?-

-Non fare domande! Dimmi solo come l'hai conosciuta?- avvertiva l'agitazione mista a paura, Chiko era così diversa da lei e se Haruka si fosse infatuata di lei, era complicato. Molto complicato.

-L'ho conosciuta a un evento di danza classica, grazie a un amico in comune- sospirò, torturandosi le mani.

-E' una ballerina?-

-Michiru perché mi fai tutte queste domande?-

-Scusa, la verità è…ho pensato che…-

La suoneria del telefono la bloccò, il suo cuore ebbe una scossa, i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Non riusciva a muoversi, sentiva le mani tremare incontrollate.

_Haruka!_

Chiko la guardava confusa, la donna forte e sicura di sé, che fino a qualche secondo prima aveva di fronte, sembrava ora così vulnerabile, e tutto solo perché il suo telefono stava suonando. Afferrò la borsa e prese il telefono.

-Pronto?- cercò di nascondere la sua esitazione, non voleva farle capire che aveva atteso quella telefonata per tutta la giornata.

-Come stai?-

-Cosa vuoi?- le rispose acida, senza nascondersi alle orecchie della sua collega. Chiko che sentiva di essere di troppo, abbassò il viso cercando di non intromettersi.

-Michiru dove sei?-

-Con un'amica-

-Un'amica? Che significa?- il tono era leggermente alterato.

-Significa che sono al parco con un'amica-

Incapace di rimanere impassibile si spostò, allontanandosi dalla panchina.

-Michiru dobbiamo parlare-

-Beh, ti ascolto-

-Michiru?-

-Haruka ascolta, non ho nessuna intenzione di ascoltare ulteriori cazzate, se hai intenzioni di dirmi la verità, allora bene, altrimenti…-

-Altrimenti cosa?-

-Io non posso trascorrere i miei giorni nella paura che te la spassi con qualcun'altra-

_Ma perché le parlo così?_

Aveva avuto tutta l'intenzione di chiarirsi con lei, poi però, la reazione che aveva avuto con Chiko, le aveva fatto capire che non sarebbe riuscita a mostrarsi indifferente. Anche se avrebbe sofferto, doveva sapere la verità, voleva conoscere tutto di questa fantomatica "amica", che si stava insinuando, in modo molto subdolo, nel loro amore. Doveva conoscere contro chi, o meglio contro cosa, combattere. Sì, perché non era importante chi era la donna, ma cosa provava Haruka per lei. I sentimenti di Haruka erano la sua priorità, ora come ora, se la bionda le avesse assicurato che non provava nulla per l'altra, avrebbe anche potuto metterci una pietra sopra.

-Mamma guarda questo fiore?-

-Hai portato Hikari con voi?-

-Non potevo mica lasciarla a casa-

-Non parlarmi così!-

-Oh scusa, ho turbato la tua sensibilità?-

-Michiru….-

-Beh fatti consolare dalla tua amica!- e riattaccò, mentre sentiva il cuore alla gola. Continuava a fissare il telefono, senza spiegarsi il perché di quel comportamento.

-Tutto bene?- la voce calma di Chiko la distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

-Sì certo, scusa- con esitazione si avviò verso la panchina per riporre il telefono nella borsa. Sentiva ancora l'agitazione che l'aveva spinta a comportarsi in quel modo con Haruka.

-Michi sicura di sentirti bene?-

-Michi?-

Anche Hiroshi a volte la chiamava così e lei non l'aveva mai accettato. Quel nomignolo le faceva ricordare suo padre, che amava chiamarla in quel modo. Suo padre che l'aveva abbandonata per un'altra donna, facendola rinnegare per moltissimo tempo l'amore. Detto da lei invece, sembrava un modo carino per variare il suo nome, non le dava più fastidio.

-Non ti piace?-

-Preferisco se continui a chiamarmi semplicemente Michiru-

-Scusa-

-Michiko sei una donna fantastica, non aver paura di esternare quello che provi. Se davvero sei attratta da quella donna, non reprimerti. Lascia solo che sia lei a cercarti, non cercarla. Non darle una scusa per tradire la sua donna-

Era tornata a casa subito dopo aver salutato Chiko, aveva fatto cenare la piccola e poi si erano ritirate in camera. Lei non aveva cenato, aveva lo stomaco chiuso e non era riuscita a mandare giù nulla. Non faceva altro che ripensare alla conversazione con Haruka, si era comportata davvero male con lei, non le aveva dato nemmeno il tempo di spiegare cosa aveva da dirle. La verità era che aveva paura di conoscere la verità, aveva paura di scoprire che la bionda avesse avvertito l'esigenza di colmare il suo vuoto con qualcun'altra.

_Come siamo arrivate a questo punto?_

_Eppure_ _sembrava tutto così facile, tutto così…_

Erano le due di notte e non riusciva a dormire, al suo fianco la sua bambina dormiva beatamente. Si incantò a fissarla, desiderando di essere ancora una bambina, lontana da tutti quei pensieri che in quel momento le impedivano di riposare.

Cercò di ripensare a quando il suo rapporto con Haruka avesse iniziato a infrangersi. Tutto era iniziato a causa del suo lavoro, Haruka non aveva mai accettato il suo trasferimento, lei del resto, invece di cercare di capire cosa preoccupava la bionda, si era semplicemente preoccupata a farle accettare la sua situazione.

Il suono del campanello la fece alzare di soprassalto.

_Chi è a quest'ora?_

Si mise la vestaglia e rispose al citofono

-Chi è?-

-Aprimi!-

**Allora cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo?**

**Spero di non essere ripetitiva ma non posso fare almeno di ringraziarvi.**

**Grazie, grazie di cuore.**


	16. Chapter 16

Aveva la testa letteralmente sottosopra, da un lato non faceva altro che ripensare al corpo di Haruka schiacciato al suo, al suo odore, al suo calore; dall'altro lato, ripensava al rancore del suo tono mentre parlava della sua compagna, ai suoi occhi quando rimuginava su quello che le aveva detto. Il suo cuore poi non stava meglio, aveva iniziato a battere più insistentemente dopo quella notte. Era così confusa, non sapeva proprio come comportarsi. Ripuliva il banco mentre i clienti erano tutti impegnati a chiacchierare tra loro. Come aveva previsto lei non c'era e, se da un lato, questo significava che era tornata dalla sua donna, dall'altro lato era sollevata. Rivederla quella sera avrebbe significato dover affrontare la loro situazione e lei non era proprio dello spirito adatto per farlo. Non dopo averla sentita discutere animatamente con la sua donna. Aveva cercato di contattare Rina ma aveva il cellulare spento e questo significava che non voleva essere disturbata. Mancavano ancora due ore per terminare il suo turno e poi finalmente sarebbe tornata a casa, nel suo letto, dove c'erano ancora le lenzuola intrise del suo profumo. Chiuse gli occhi ripensando ai suoi tocchi mentre veniva invasa da uno strano calore.

Haruka sembrava una donna così forte eppure la notte scorsa era sembrata così debole e indifesa.

-Mi dai il solito?-

_Oddio! Ci mancava solo lui!_

Non lo rivedeva da quando aveva tentato di ritornare con lei. Lui la fissava mettendole una certa agitazione addosso. Ignorandolo lo servì.

-Come va?- le chiese, cercando di intavolare una conversazione.

-Bene!- fu la secca risposta di Miko che avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da lui, subito. Se avesse cercato di nuovo di avvicinarsi a lei, l'avrebbe mandato a quel paese.

-Ti vedo stanca, forse lavori troppo!-

_Non è il lavoro!_

-Sto bene-

-Miko tutto bene con la tua nuova fiamma? È da un po' che non ci vediamo e allora…-

_La mia nuova fiamma._

_Non è una fiamma ma un incendio che mi ha bruciato mente e cuore. Mi ha completamente trasformata in un'altra persona. E se continuo così rischio di diventare cenere._

-Jin non mi va di parlarne!- non voleva certo rischiare di raccontargli tutto, anche perché non sapeva come avrebbe reagito alla notizia che la sua ex ora era interessata a una donna.

Sorrise nell'immaginare la sua espressione sconvolta, molto probabilmente sarebbe scappato via, senza farsi più rivedere.

_Quasi quasi glielo dico!_

-Cosa hai da ridere?-

-Nulla, mi ha fatto davvero piacere rivederti ma ora ho da fare-

Lo aveva congedato in modo brusco ma non era dell'umore per parlare con nessuno. Aveva solo voglio di tornarsene a casa e lasciarsi cullare dal silenzio del suo appartamento.

-Scusa posso parlarti un attimo?-

Miko alzò il viso, per vedere chi era che voleva parlarle.

-Allora come posso aiutarti?- erano all'entrata del locale e l'aria fresca iniziava a farsi sentire. Nell'uscire non aveva indossato la giacca e ora stringeva forte le braccia intorno al suo corpo, per cercare di darsi calore. La donna davanti a lei sembrava invece completamente a suo agio, in quell'abito che non aveva niente a che fare con quel club.

-Che intenzioni hai con Haruka?- chiese senza preamboli. Sapeva benissimo che una tragedia nella vita di Haruka, avrebbe inevitabilmente influito il suo rapporto con Michael e lei non voleva che accadesse.

-Come scusa?-

_Ma chi è questa?_

_Che sia la sua compagna?_

Il cuore di Miko iniziò a battere forte, mentre cominciava a farsi sentire un senso di colpa che le impediva di continuare.

-Lei è impegnata e non ha bisogno che tu le ronzi intorno!-

-Io cosa?-

-Stai lontana da lei!-

-Ma tu chi sei? Che diritto hai per dirmi questo?-

_Che diritto ho? _

_È vero, infondo io non sono nessuno per lei._

-Se continui con questa storia soffriranno molte persone. Pensa bene a quello che fai-, si limitò a dirle, per poi allontanarsi, senza nemmeno attendere una risposta. La paura di perderlo l'aveva spinta a fare una cosa insensata, intromettersi in questo modo nella vita privata di Haruka.

Il legame che legava Michael e Haruka era una cosa che lei non era ancora pronta ad accettare, nel profondo aveva il terrore che, se Haruka litigasse con Michiru, Michael l'avrebbe accolta senza esitazione tra le sue braccia, mettendola da parte. Senza accorgersene si era diretta nel suo ufficio, con sua sorpresa lui era all'ingresso e, come la vide, le regalò un sorriso e poi la raggiunse.

-Come mai qui? È successo qualcosa?-

-No, volevo solo darti la buonanotte- rispose, guardandolo negli occhi.

-Sicura di stare bene?-

Annuì guardandosi intorno, alcune infermiere si erano fermate a osservarli, curiose.

-Hai parlato con Haruka?-

-No, finiremmo con litigare-

Haruka aveva tentato di contattarla ma lei aveva rifiutato le chiamate. Non approvava quello che stava facendo e, incontrarla, avrebbe significato litigare, rischiando di compromettere il suo rapporto con Michael. Con sua sorpresa anche Michiru l'aveva chiamata e non sapendo cosa dirle, aveva evitato di risponderle. Non sapeva cosa risponderle se le avesse chiesto spiegazioni per le sua dimissioni.

-Vieni, entriamo- le afferrò la mano, intrecciò le dita alle sue e la condusse all'interno.

-Ora mi dici cosa ti preoccupa?-

-Michael cosa provi per Haruka?- sospirò, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.

-Cosa? Penso di essere stato abbastanza chiaro su questo-.

-Se dovessi scegliere tra me e lei, tu cosa faresti?-

Si avvicinò a lei, le accarezzò il viso

-Ma cosa stai dicendo?-

-Io e lei abbiamo litigato e…- alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.

-Qualsiasi cosa accada fra voi due, non influirà in nessun modo con noi- la vide sorridere a quelle parole e cercare il suo contatto.

_L'aveva fatta piangere, per l'ennesima volta l'aveva fatta piangere!_

Questo pensiero continuava a tormentarla, come un martello che picchiava prepotente nella sua mente. Da quando si erano incontrate, non avevano fatto altro che soffrire, ora che tutto poteva essere finalmente aggiustato, la sua libidine aveva rovinato tutto.

Alla guida della sua auto, correva alla ricerca disperata di raggiungerla, nel vano tentativo di giustificare i suoi sbagli.

_Vano _

Era un tentativo vano, perché Michiru era una donna forte e di sicuro non avrebbe accettato le sue scuse o le sue spiegazioni. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa le avrebbe detto, ma quando aveva saputo dell'uscita con una presunta amica, non aveva più riflettuto, si era messa in auto e ora eccola a pochi minuti di distanza.

_Amica? Chi era quest'amica?_

Per tutta la giornata non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi come aveva fatto a fare una cazzata del genere. Ogni volta che cercava di trovare un qualsiasi motivo, anche uno futile, subito capiva di non averne. Quello che aveva fatto era davvero una cosa imperdonabile. Si era comportata da perfetta egoista, sia nei confronti di Michiru sia in quelli di Miko.

_Miko!_

Non aveva pensato più a lei, segno che in realtà non provava nulla per lei.

_O forse ti senti così in colpa che eviti di pensarla?_

Era così confusa, non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di farlo. Quando era piombata a casa sua, non aveva nessun'intenzione di finirci a letto, poi la situazione le era sfuggita di mano. Si sentiva così sola e lei era lì, a pochi centimetri. Certo non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Miko si sarebbe donata così facilmente.

_Non era lei a doversi fermare!_

La ammonì una voce nella sua testa, e Haruka sapeva benissimo che era la verità. Miko era una donna libera mentre lei era impegnata.

Erano le due di notte, quando parcheggiò l'auto all'ingresso della villa. Iniziava a sentire un peso alla gola che le rendeva difficile respirare, inoltre il cuore sembrava non voler contribuire, visto che aveva iniziato a battere forte. Scese dall'auto e si fermò a fissare la villa: era completamente avvolta nel buio, proprio com'era stata la sua vita, prima di incontrare Michiru. Con mani tremanti suonò il citofono. Attese pochi minuti, poi la voce di Michiru arrivò alle sue orecchie.

-Chi è?- il suo tono era basso e preoccupato.

-Aprimi!- riuscì a dirle.

-Che ci fai qui?- ora il suo tono sembrava leggermente alterato, come infastidita della sua presenza.

-Aprimi, dobbiamo parlare!-

-E' meglio se vai via. Parliamo quando ritorno-, aveva bisogno di tempo, doveva elaborare la rabbia che provava ogni volta che la sentiva. Se avessero affrontato ora questo problema, avrebbero di sicuro litigato, com'era successo al telefono.

-Io non vado da nessuna parte. Ti conviene aprirmi!-

Ci furono attimi di silenzio, attimi durante i quali Haruka credeva di averla persa per sempre, mentre Michiru lottava con i suoi sentimenti.

_Click!_

Lo scatto del cancelletto, che veniva aperto, riecheggiò prepotente nelle orecchie della bionda, che senza esitazione lo afferrò e lo aprì.

_Ora o mai più!_

Lei era lì, accanto alla porta aperta, con indosso la sua vestaglia. Sotto alla vestaglia faceva bella mostra un pigiama che lei non aveva mai visto. Michiru era solito indossare camicie da notte, che nascondevano ben poco del suo corpo.

_So che ti piacciono, ecco perché le indosso!_ Le aveva risposto una notte, quando scherzando si era lamentata di quella camicia, così "coprente". I suoi capelli erano torturati in un codino e i suoi occhi erano stanchi. Si spostò di lato per farla entrare, senza dirle una sola parola. La casa era avvolta da un silenzio assordante, si guardò intorno come per cercare qualcosa, quando in realtà stava solo cercando di calmare i suoi nervi. Sentì la porta che veniva chiusa, fece un sospiro e si voltò.

-Cosa volevi?- il suo tono era glaciale.

-Dobbiamo parl…-

-No! Ti ho fatta entrare perché Hikari non mi avrebbe mai perdonata, per aver lasciato sua zia fuori per tutta la notte. Ora però vado a dormire. -

Haruka si avvicinò a lei e, parlando sotto voce, disse –Oh! Allora non hai pensato a me?-

-Tu lo hai fatto?- gli occhi azzurri della violinista la trafissero.

-Tu Haruka, hai pensato a me?-

Quella dannatissima domanda continuava a ripetersi irrimediabilmente nelle sue orecchie. Ancora una volta non era riuscita a risponderle, si era limitata ad abbassare lo sguardo, facendo di nuovo vincere quel maledettissimo silenzio, che ultimamente sembrava controllare il suo rapporto con Michiru.

Avrebbe tanto voluto dirle che lei era sempre nei suoi pensieri, che era stata proprio la paura, di non essere più importante per lei, a spingerla tra le braccia di un'altra, ma non ci era riuscita. Non poteva scrollare su di lei questo peso. Aveva atteso una sua risposta, continuando a fissarla con occhi pieni di speranza, occhi che l'avevano indotta a fare la cosa più sbagliata che potesse fare: mentirle.

_-Sei sempre nei miei pensieri!- si era avvicinata e ora le accarezzava una guancia –Io ti amo!-_

_Poi tutto crollò, il suo cuore si frantumò in tanti piccoli pezzetti, quando sentì il suo corpo schiacciarsi al suo, sentì le braccia della violinista circondarle la vita, mentre nascondeva il viso nel suo petto._

_-Scusa, scusami se ho dubitato di te!-_

_No, non farlo!_

_Non scusarti! _

_Dannazione Michiru, non farlo!_

Ora con accanto quella donna, si chiedeva come aveva fatto a mentirle.

_Senza aggiungere neanche una parola, le aveva afferrato una mano e si erano dirette nella stanza, che aveva occupato l'ultima volta che era stata in quella casa. Aveva intuito dal suo comportamento che qualcosa non andava, ma preferì non aggiungere nulla, anche perché rischiava di peggiorare la situazione. Si sdraiarono sul letto, una accanto all'altra, sfiorandosi appena._

_All'improvviso sentì il corpo della violinista avvicinarsi al suo, la vide mettersi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Alzò di scatto il viso per guardarla negli occhi, dove non vi lesse passione o desiderio ma solo tristezza e preoccupazione, velati da una determinazione che conosceva bene. Abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quegli occhi azzurri. Sentì le sue dita sotto il mento che la costrinsero ad alzare il viso._

_-Michiru io non…-_

_-Non voglio fare l'amore, ho solo bisogno di capire-_

_Le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani, per impedirle di sfuggire al suo sguardo. _

_-Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non hai fatto sesso con lei-_

_Ecco lo sapevo! E adesso cosa dico?_

_-Guardami negli occhi e dimmi ancora che ami solo me, che sono io la donna che desideri-_

_Voleva scappare, voleva andare via da quella casa. Mai in vita sua si era trovata in una situazione del genere._

_Come faccio a dirti la verità?_

_Come posso deluderti, quando sei la cosa più importante che ho?_

_Chiuse gli occhi e, con un macigno sul cuore, che schiacciava sempre di più, sussurrò –Non ho fatto sesso con lei, non potrei mai farti una cosa del genere…-._

_Codarda!_

_Vide i suoi occhi accendersi, mentre un'espressione di sollievo colorò il suo viso._

_Bastarda!_

_Lo slancio di affetto che la violinista mostrò nei suoi confronti, fu la scossa finale per il suo cuore. Avvertì il profumo inebriare la sua mente, le braccia della violinista stringerle forte il collo e la sua voce sussurrarle._

_-Ti amo!-_

Si fermò a fissare il viso, finalmente rilassato, della violinista. Nel suo interno sentiva una morsa divorarla, un senso di colpa che aumentava a ogni respiro. Le accarezzò la pelle candida del suo volto e sospirò pesantemente.

_Come faccio a dirti che hai scelto di dare fiducia alla persona sbagliata!_

_Non faccio altro che farti soffrire._

_Come puoi amare una persona come me?_

-Perdonami, Michiru!- sentiva la gola chiudersi, mentre con forza cercava di ingoiare quel nodo, che piano iniziò a sciogliersi tra le lacrime.

-Non merito il tuo amore…- le sfiorò piano le labbra con l'indice, abbassò il viso, dando sfogo alla lacrime che le bagnavano le guancie.

-Ho creduto davvero di…- non riusciva a parlare. Il senso di colpa era troppo grande, più grande dell'amore che provava per quella donna. Non si era mai ritenuta capace di farle una cosa del genere e invece, erano bastati pochi chilometri di lontananza, per far crollare tutte le sue certezze.

-Ehi, non dormi?- la voce assonnata di Michiru la fece sussultare. Voltò di scatto il viso dall'altra parte, si asciugò le lacrime e sussurrò –Credo sia meglio se torni da Hikari-.

La violinista si alzò, per mettersi seduta e le accarezzò il braccio –Stai bene?-.

Si limitò ad annuire, non aveva la forza di continuare con quella farsa.

-Haruka sicura?-

Si voltò e le accarezzò il viso, il contatto con la sua pelle calda le scaldò il cuore, come solo lei sapeva fare. Nonostante l'enorme sbaglio, il suo cuore apparteneva ancora a lei, forse sarebbe appartenuto per sempre alla sua violinista preferita, che sapeva quali corde toccare per far vibrare il suo cuore. Proprio come succedeva nei suoi concerti, così nella vita faceva con il suo cuore, senza sbagliare una sola nota.

Michiru appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Haruka e chiuse gli occhi. Quella leggera carezza che la bionda le stava dando, sembrava così diversa dalle altre, come se racchiudesse un significato diverso, un significato che avvolgeva il suo cuore di una strana sensazione. Sembrava essere avvolta dal rimpianto, rimpianto per qualcosa che lei ancora non conosceva, ma che già le infondeva disagio e tristezza. Tanta tristezza.

-Hai tolto l'orologio?- le chiese, notando il suo polso nudo.

_L'orologio! Cazzo!_

Immagini della notte scorsa invasero la sua mente. L'aveva tolto perché nel toccare l'altra, la pelle sotto il centurino dell'orologio, aveva iniziato a bruciarle.

Era l'orologio che Michiru le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno, l'orologio che non aveva mai tolto da quel giorno, il segno indelebile del loro amore.

Ricordava quando la violinista glielo aveva dato e, l'effetto che ebbe sul suo cuore, quando lesse l'inciso sul retro.

_Un senso di te!_

Non era riuscita a controllarsi, l'aveva stretta forte tra le braccia e l'aveva fatta sua, nel salone, con la piccola che dormiva a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Quella notte l'orologio aveva cercato di farla riflettere, di farla fermare ma lei si era rifiutata di ascoltarlo. L'aveva tolto continuando nel suo intento.

_-Che fai?- ansimò, guardandola con occhi lucidi e il fiato corto._

_-Mi dà fastidio!- sentenziò la bionda, sfilando l'orologio senza guardarlo, la paura di essere trafitta dall'immagine di lei le impedì di fissarlo._

_Si guardava il polso che sembrava bruciare come se le stesse dicendo: Fermati! Non farlo!_

_-Haruka cos'hai?- il suo tono roco, i suoi occhi carichi di desiderio, le sue dita che esitanti le accarezzarono il volto._

_-Nulla!- e la baciò con rabbia. Rabbia contro se stessa, che non riusciva a essere lucida, rabbia per i suoi tormenti e rabbia nei confronti di quella ragazza, che si stava donando a lei, nonostante sapesse della presenza di Michiru nella sua vita._

-Haruka mi ascolti?-

-L'ho dimenticato in ufficio!-

_Sono proprio diventata brava a mentirle!_ Pensò con disgusto.

-Hai risolto con Jennifer?-

-Ne parleremo domani.-

-Come vuoi, io vado- le diede un bacio a fior di labbra e andò in camera, lasciandola sola con i suoi pensieri.

_-Ti sei pentita?- la sua voce era un sussurro mentre il suo cuore urlava impazzito nel suo petto. Haruka che la stringeva a sé, poteva sentirlo battere. La strinse ancora più forte, facendo aderire la schiena della bionda al suo corpo, nascose il viso nei suoi capelli e annusò il suo profumo._

_Non avendo nessuna risposta cercò di cambiare argomento, afferrò l'orologio di Haruka, appoggiato sul comodino, i suoi occhi furono catturati dalla scritta sul retro._

_-Un senso di te. Che significa?-_

_Sorrise a quella domanda, consapevole che nessuno potesse comprendere l'enorme significato che quelle parole avevano. Solo lei e Michiru potevano comprenderlo._

_-Non capiresti!-_

_-Tu prova a spiegarmelo-_

_-E' un segreto-_

_-Oh-_

_-Non fare così. Avremo anche noi dei segreti- aveva detto, quelle parole senza riflettere._

_-Questo è il nostro segreto?-_

_-Cosa?-_

_Miko si liberò dal suo abbraccio, si mise cavalcioni sul suo corpo e avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda._

_-Questo Haruka, sarà il nostro segreto?- e unì le labbra a quelle della bionda, stupendola per l'intraprendenza che aveva dimostrato. La bocca di Miko sembrava alla ricerca disperata della sua, con determinazione la portò a schiudere le labbra, per permettere alla sua lingua di invaderla, raggiungendo quella dell'altra, iniziando a scontrarsi in uno scontro accompagnato da gemiti._

Fu proprio quel bacio a farle capire di star sbagliando, di aver rovinato tutto.

Quella mattina si era svegliata con un peso sul cuore, per tutta la notte aveva sognato le sue mani sul suo corpo, aveva sentito il suo respiro affannato, le sue labbra esplorarla in posti intimi, i suoi gemiti, il suo profumo… strinse forte il cuscino al petto. Appena arrivata a casa, presa dall'ira, perché era ormai super-convinta di averla persa, con furia aveva tolto le lenzuola dal letto, impregnate ancora del suo profumo, quando poi era toccato al cuscino, non aveva avuto la forza di farlo, l'aveva stretto forte al petto, mentre calde lacrime le bagnavano il viso.

_Credo di amarti, Haruka!_

Il solo pensiero di saperla felice con la sua famiglia, le procurava una fitta al cuore.

_Non ti rivedrò mai più!_

I suoi occhi si allargarono quando vide qualcosa, sulla scrivania, poco distante dal letto.

-L'orologio di Haruka!-

Una nuova speranza si accese nel suo cuore: quell'orologio era molto importante per lei, di sicuro sarebbe tornata a riprenderlo. Anche se per dirle definitivamente addio, doveva rivederla.

-Zia allora sei venuta?- la piccola si era attaccata alle sue gambe, stringendole forti. Stranamente, dopo che Michiru era tornata in camera, era riuscita a dormire. Non ricordava di aver sognato, sapeva solo di essersi svegliata con addosso una strana sensazione, come se qualcosa dovesse succedere. Qualcosa di molto importante.

-Tua madre?- si guardava intorno, ma di Michiru non c'era traccia.

-E' in bagno!-

Scostandosi dall'abbraccio della piccola, si diresse in bagno. La porta era chiusa, ma poteva sentire la sua voce.

_Sta parlando con qualcuno?_

Aprì la porta senza bussare, la violinista si voltò e la salutò con un sorriso.

-Ci vedremo domani. Tu aspettami e non fare nulla d'insensato!-

_Con chi sta parlando?_

La vide sorridere a qualcosa che la persona dall'altro lato le aveva detto e poi aggiunse:

-Un bacio e chiamami se hai bisogno di me!-

_Con chi diavolo sta parlando?_

Quando riattaccò, si voltò verso la bionda e le regalò di nuovo quel sorriso, il sorriso che riservava solo a lei. Il sorriso che la faceva sentire la persona più importante del mondo.

-Ti sei svegliata? Hai dormito bene?- le chiese, rigirandosi verso lo specchio per continuare a truccarsi.

-Esci?-

-Devo lavorare-

-A quest'ora?-

Michiru la guardò perplessa –Ma sai che ore sono?-

D'istinto alzò il braccio, irrigidendosi visibilmente, quando vide il polso nudo.

-Oh già, non hai l'orologio. Sono già le undici e considerando che le prove iniziano ora, sono in ritardo- riordinò i suoi trucchi per dedicarsi ai capelli, li sciolse e li lasciò cadere liberi sulle spalle.

-Nessuno si lamenterà per il ritardo della violinista per eccellenza- esclamò, sarcastica.

-Ah Ah Ah! Molto divertente.- si voltò e la raggiunse –Che fai resti con noi?-

-Se non disturbo-

-Hikari ha chiesto di restare qui con te, ma se non v-

-Lasciala pure con me-

-Grazie- disse con un sorriso, le accarezzò il viso aspettando un segno della bionda che la incitasse a continuare. Contro ogni sua previsione, la bionda sembrava non accorgersi delle sue intenzioni, rimanendo impassibile. Si allontanò per spruzzarsi del profumo.

-Come mai lo hai tolto?- chiese distratta.

-Beh, ecco-

_Pensa Haruka! Pensa!_

Si portò una mano tra i capelli, mentre sentiva gocce di sudore bagnarle la fronte.

-Si era fermato e io ho…-

-Sembri nervosa- si avvicinò a lei, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso –Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?-

-M-ma c-cosa dici?-

La violinista continuava a fissarla negli occhi.

-Okay hai vinto, mi ha dato fastidio, come un leggero bruciore sulla pelle, perciò l'ho tolto-

-Oh così all'improvviso? O forse stavi facendo qualcosa di sbagliato?- chiese con occhi maliziosi, ignara di aver colto nel centro

_Qualcosa di sbagliato?_

_Se per sbagliato intendi tradirti, allora sì, hai ragione!_

-Oh cavolo è tardissimo. Io vado!- le stampò un bacio sulla guancia e usci.

-Ah Haruka se ti da fastidio, non metterlo più!-

-Michiru aspetta!- l'aveva raggiunta alla porta.

-Che c'è?- aveva appena salutato Hikari e stava per uscire.

-A che ora torni?-

-Penso che tornerò tardi. Ho già preparato il pranzo, devi solo riscaldarlo- uscì, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità, tutti i dubbi che Michiru aveva, sembravano essere spariti del tutto. Aveva creduto alle sue parole, alle sue menzogne e ora sembrava essere tornata la donna di sempre. Solo il suo cuore sembrava non voler collaborare. In quel bagno Michiru le aveva praticamente dato l'opportunità di colmare quel vuoto fisico, che si era creato ma il suo maledettissimo cuore, aveva iniziato a farsi degli scrupoli, proprio nel momento meno opportuno. Michiru lo aveva notato, ne era sicura ma come al solito aveva preferito non dire nulla.

-Zia lo sai che ieri siamo andate al parco?-

-Sì, con l'amica di mamma- rispose

_Chi sia quest'amica ancora non l'ho capito._

-Sì- la bambina abbassò il viso, come se volesse nasconderle qualcosa.

-Cos'hai, non ti piace l'amica di mamma?-

-No è simpatica ma…-

-Ma cosa?-

_Parla Hikari, dai forza!_

-Ieri si è appiccicata a mamma- il cuore di Haruka si fermò, nell'udire quelle parole.

-E poi, cosa è successo?- si era abbassata per guardarla negli occhi.

-Mamma l'ha abbracciata, poi però hanno iniziato a discutere…-

-Discutere? Per cosa?-

-Non lo so perché poi ha suonato il telefono-

_Quindi quando le ho telefonato era…_

-E' simpatica ma…non so, sembra strana-

Le accarezzò la testa e sorridendole le disse –Non preoccuparti è solo un'amica-

Cercò di convincersi che fosse solo un'amica ma purtroppo sapeva benissimo che l'amicizia poteva portare ad altro. Lo sapeva benissimo.

Aveva provato incessantemente per più di sei ore, fino a quando il direttore non aveva detto di essere più che soddisfatto. Allora si era concessa qualche minuto di pausa, per poi riprendere il suo violino e continuare a suonare. Questa volta però aveva dato sfogo a tutte le sue emozioni, che aveva accumulato nell'ultimo periodo. Con gli occhi chiusi, iniziò a suonare ripensando alla sua discussione con Haruka, alla domanda che le aveva rivolto la sera precedente e al suo comportamento distaccato, quando quella mattina, aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a lei. Che Haruka avesse qualche cosa che la turbava, le era ormai chiaro, la cosa che non riusciva a comprendere, era cosa fare per aiutarla. Nonostante si amassero ormai da tanto tempo, continuava ancora a tenerle nascosto i suoi veri pensieri e i suoi timori.

Quando aprì la porta di casa fu accolta dalla melodia di un piano, una sinfonia triste e malinconica.

Con passi leggeri si diresse in salotto, dove c'era il paino. Dove Hiroshi insegnava alla loro bambina le basi per suonarlo. Quello che vide però la sorprese: era sicurissima di trovarci Haruka, che suonava con la piccola e invece, la bionda era da sola e sembrava provare gli stessi sentimenti, che trasmetteva quella melodia.

Le si avvicinò e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla

-Hai sbagliato nota- le disse, suonando la melodia con le giuste note. Haruka alzò lo sguardo dai tasti, per guardarla in viso: aveva un'aria così stanca e risoluta.

-La conosci?- una domanda stupida, dato che l'aveva suonata perfettamente.

-Me l'ha insegnata Hiroshi, diceva che era la sua sinfonia preferita.-

-Non sapevo che suonassi il piano-

-Non lo suono- rispose, terminando di suonare.

-C'è qualcosa che non sai fare?- chiese sarcastica, chiudendo lo sportello del piano, nascondendo quei tasti bianchi e neri che tanto aveva odiato da piccola.

-Leggerti nel pensiero!- si era appoggiata al piano, sospirando quelle parole.

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

-C'è qualcosa che ti turba e io non so come aiutarti. Non riesco a capire perché, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, tu non riesci ancora a fidarti di me.-

_Mi fido di te!_

_Il fatto è che se parlassi con te, ti perderei e io non riesco a vedermi senza di te!_ Avrebbe tanto voluto dirle quelle parole, ma non ci riuscì.

-Ho capito che qualcosa ti blocca, sei distante… Se ho fatto qualcosa che ti disturba…-

_Dillo ora Haruka!_

_Dimmelo!_

-Shhh!- si alzò di scatto, per coprire la bocca della violinista con la sua. Il suo atteggiamento stava rovinando tutto e non poteva permettere che fosse Michiru a sentirsi colpevole di ciò che stava facendo. Catturò le labbra della violinista in un bacio che la colse di sorpresa. Con le mani appoggiate sul piano, ai lati del corpo della violinista, continuava a baciarla, spingendo il corpo verso l'altra. Il calore di quelle labbra riuscì, anche se per un breve momento, a farle alleggerire quel senso di colpa, che ormai avrebbe portato per sempre con sé. Quando si staccarono, Michiru la fissava negli occhi.

-Questa mattina sembravi così distante e ora…-

-Torniamo a casa- le sussurrò con la bocce ancora attaccata alla sua.

-Ho voglia di fare l'amore con te, ma in questa casa…-

-La casa deve essere il tuo ultimo pensiero- la bloccò – dimmi piuttosto perché non ti fidi di me-

-Ma io mi fido di te. Mi fido di te più di quanto mi fidi di me stessa!- le disse, accarezzandole la guancia e soffermandosi sulle labbra. Quelle labbra che erano così invitanti ed accoglienti, che riuscivano a eccitarla solo a toccarle.

-Haruka?-

-Non c'è nessun'altra, Michiru!-

_Credimi, ti prego! Credimi!_

_Ho bisogno che tu mi creda, ho bisogno che tutto torni come prima._

Le fece allargare le gambe per sistemarsi tra di esse, l'afferrò per i fianchi e l'attirò a sé.

-Voglio fare l'amore con te!- iniziò a baciarle il collo, infilandole le mani nella maglietta.

Il contatto con la pelle calda della schiena le regalò brividi , brividi che le diedero il coraggio di andare avanti.

-Haruka fermati!-

-Voglio solo toccarti-

-Questo sembra un déjà vu. Siamo pericolose quando ci troviamo su un piano- sospirò la violinista, provocandole un lieve sorriso. Anche lei aveva ricordato cosa era successo quando, qualche anno prima, si erano ritrovate nella stessa situazione. Le afferrò le gambe, incitandola a intrecciarle al suo corpo, facendo aderire così i loro bacini. Presa da una scarica elettrica, Michiru intrecciò le braccia al collo dell'altra e posò le labbra sul collo della bionda.

-Lo hai mai fatto così con lui?-

-Ma che razza di domanda fai?-

-Michiru io…-

-Lascia perdere Haruka- si staccò dal suo corpo, sciogliendo le braccia e le gambe, l'allontanò per rimettere i piedi a terra –Se non riesci a lasciarti andare, lascia perdere.-

_Come fai in un momento del genere a pensare a questo?_

_E io che aveva completamente dimenticato la presenza di Hikari._

L'improvviso cambio di umore di Michiru la sorprese.

-Dove stai andando?-

-A preparare la cena, visto che da sola non si cucina!-

-Io avevo pensato di portarvi a cena fuori- sussurrò, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei. Michiru allungò le braccia al collo per stringerla e, con sarcasmo, disse: -E vorresti venirci in mutande e reggiseno?-

Era tutto inutile, quando le era così vicino dimenticava qualsiasi cosa, anche il fatto che non riuscisse a superare la presenza ingombrante di suo fratello.

-Stamattina io e Hikari siamo uscite e ho comprato dei vestiti per l'occasione.-

Lo sguardo delle violinista non riuscì a nascondere tutto il suo stupore.

-Sai, ho visto anche il parco dove siete state l'altro giorno- buttò lì, giusto per intavolare quel discorso, che per tutta la giornata l'aveva tormentata: la sua amica!

-E allora?- non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare con quell'affermazione.

-Hikari mi ha detto che vi siete divertite molto con quella…come hai detto che si chiama?- cercò di usare un tono casuale ma dal sorriso che si formò sul volto di Michiru, capì che aveva fallito miseramente.

-Amica, si chiama amica- rispose con nonchalance.

-Giusto, amica- ripeté fissandola negli occhi. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di mostrarsi gelosa, ma era più forte di lei, doveva sapere di più. A differenza di Michiru, Haruka era incapace di mostrarsi indifferente quando qualcuno ronzava intorno alla sua Michiru.

-E dimmi, io dovrei ricordarla quest'amica?- chiese, mentre vedeva gli occhi dell'altra brillare maliziosi. Aveva capito la vera natura di tutte quelle domande e sembrava esserne felice.

-Penso proprio di no! Non la conosci!-

-Hai intenzione di colmare questo mio vuoto?-

-Non so, infondo anch'io ho un bel vuoto- buttò lì, ignara del vero significato di quell'affermazione.

_Colpita e affondata!_

_Così imparo a fare la gelosa dopo quello che ho fatto!_

Si staccò da lei in uno stato a dir poco strano, era agitata, temeva di essersi messa nei guai da sola.

-Credo sia meglio andare a prepararci.-

-Ehi! Cosa ti è preso?-

-Nulla andiamo o faremo tardi-

-Haruka, stavo scherzando. Chiedimi quello che vuoi sapere, ti risponderò a tutto-

-Dopo, ora è meglio andare-

_Ora ho bisogno di riflettere. Non devo fare passi falsi._

Le diede un bacio sulle labbra e, stava per allontanarsi, quando l'altra l'afferrò per un braccio.

-Haruka dopo devo dirti una cosa. Ho preso una decisione!-

**Salve a tutti, secondo voi Haruka ha fatto bene a mentire? **

**Questa settimana sono riuscita ad aggiornare prima, spero non vi dispiaccia.**

**Un bacio e… quasi dimenticavo grazie, grazie di cuore.**

**A presto!**


	17. Chapter 17

La serata era proseguita nel migliore dei modi, Hikari si era divertita molto nel ritrovarsi di nuovo insieme, come una famiglia felice. Aveva visto due paia di occhi, dell'identico colore, brillare di felicità dopo tanto tempo, troppo tempo. Avevano cenato in una locanda poco distante dalla villa. Dopo cena avevano fatto una passeggiata, camminando come una vera famiglia, con la piccola che stringeva la mano a entrambe. Michiru sembrava così felice e rilassata, come se non fosse successo nulla. Anche Haruka era riuscita finalmente ad accantonare tutti i suoi tormenti e a sentirsi finalmente felice. Durante quelle ore trascorse insieme, erano riuscite a buttarsi alle spalle tutti i loro problemi: il lavoro, l'azienda, Hiroshi, Miko, Chiko e il tradimento. Tutto!

Quella giornata l'era servita per capire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, aveva deciso di dare uno schiaffo definitivo al passato. Aveva finalmente superato il fantasma del fratello, riuscendo ad abitare in quella casa, senza sentirsi a disagio. Era ormai decisa a recuperare il suo rapporto con Michiru e, per farlo, aveva deciso di accettare a trasferirsi in quella villa, con la sua famiglia. Doveva solo cercare di dimenticare quello che aveva fatto, avrebbe richiamato Miko per chiederle scusa e per riprendersi l'orologio. Le avrebbe spiegato come stavano le cose e, forse, lei avrebbe capito. Non sapeva come fare, ma una cosa era certa: non avrebbe distrutto il suo amore per Michiru.

Uscita dal bagno, dove aveva fatto una doccia e aveva indossato quello che doveva fingere da pigiama, si diresse in salotto per rilassarsi davanti alla televisione. Quando arrivò, i suoi occhi subito catturarono quel corpo rilassato che sembrava dormire sul divano. Si avvicinò allo schienale.

-Dormi?- le chiese piano, avvicinando il viso al suo.

Michiru aprì gli occhi e le sorrise, fissandola.

-Sembra un sogno- sussurrò piano.

-Cosa?- chiese confusa.

-Averti qui, accanto a me!- richiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli, come se cercasse di auto convincersi che era tutto vero.

-Perché stai sul divano?-

-Aspettavo il mio amore-

-E dimmi, è arrivato?-

-Non lo so, tu che ne pensi?-

-Penso che sia proprio qui, davanti a te- fece il giro per fermarsi davanti a lei -lascia che ti coccoli un po', sembri così stanca-

Le prese la mano e la fece alzare. Si sedette sul divano e la incitò a sistemarsi fra le sue gambe. Appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e iniziò a massaggiarle piano, cercando di sciogliere i nodi che avvertiva alla base del collo.

-Perché ti ostini a torturarli in questo modo?- le sue mani si erano allontanate dal collo per liberare i capelli da quella trappola che li teneva stretti e impediva loro di ondeggiare.

-Non li torturo, voglio solo tenerli più ordinati!-

-E da quando lo fai così?- chiese, liberandoli e godendo della loro morbidezza.

-Da quando non ho nessuno che lo noti.-

Una fitta al cuore, Michiru aveva la capacità di ferire con poche semplici parole, che potevano far male quanto uno schiaffo dato in pieno viso.

Non sapeva cosa risponderle, come controbattere a quell'affermazione che, anche se detta con tono neutro, nascondeva un'accusa precisa.

_Ancora una volta scegli il silenzio. Scegli ancora di non rispondere._

Esasperata ormai da quella situazione, Michiru si alzò e, continuando a darle le spalle, sussurrò:

-Sono stanca, vado a dormire-

Era sul punto di lasciare la stanza, quando decise di fare un ulteriore tentativo, si voltò verso la bionda e disse:

-Vieni con me?- allungandole una mano.

La fissava negli occhi, come se stesse combattendo una battaglia interiore.

L'emozione che provò quando l'altra afferrò la sua mano e si alzò per seguirla, fu indescrivibile. Strinse forte quella mano, che in quel momento sembrava proprio un'ancora di salvezza. Il calore di quel contatto le fece capire di star facendo la cosa giusta, doveva dare un'altra possibilità al loro amore.

La seguì in quella stanza, senza proferire parola, cercando di allontanare il pensiero del fratello. Era strano come quel senso di colpa verso Hiroshi, fosse più forte ora di qualche anno prima, quando tutto era sbagliato.

Appena entrata, notò che la stanza era uguale a come la ricordava, fatta eccezione per alcune foto, che erano tutte scomparse. Il letto era coperto da una trapunta azzurra con al centro morbidi cuscini. Si guardava intorno mentre la porta veniva chiusa alle sue spalle.

-Sei sicura?-le chiese, avvicinandosi.

-E' solo un po' strano-

_Anche per me è strano, vederti qui, in questa stanza dove sono stata con lui. Dove per più di cinque anni ti ho sognato._

Per entrambe non era una situazione facile, soprattutto ora che sembravano così distanti, ora che il loro amore era così vulnerabile.

-Vado a cambiarmi!-

Quando uscì dal bagno, la trovò sdraiata al centro del letto. Aveva scostato le coperte e le lenzuola e si era adagiata proprio al centro. Sorrise intuendo il motivo che l'aveva spinta a posizionarsi al centro. Sicuramente non voleva rischiare di occupare il lato del letto che, di solito, occupava Hiroshi. Anche se si ostinava a tenersi tutto dentro, aveva imparato a conoscerla e intuiva che c'era qualcosa che la preoccupava. Con passi lenti, si avvicinò al letto e si sdraiò accanto a quel corpo e, per la prima volta, dopo giorni, la sentì avvicinarsi in cerca di lei, in cerca di un contatto con il suo corpo. Appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, mentre il braccio destro di Haruka si adagiava lungo il suo fianco, stringendola forte. Si sentiva finalmente a casa, stretta tra quelle braccia che tanto le erano mancate, quelle braccia che l'avevano letteralmente strappata da una vita che, solo ora poteva affermare, non avrebbe mai potuto regalarle emozioni forti, come facevano loro. Solo nell'ultimo periodo, forse per paura di averla persa; forse per la lontananza, aveva realizzato che il suo cuore sarebbe sempre appartenuto a quella donna. Sempre e comunque.

Certo non immaginava che quella realizzazione si sarebbe rivelata un arma a doppio taglio, taglio che avrebbe ferito solo e unicamente lei.

Avvertì la mano dell'altra intrufolarsi nei suoi capelli, facendo intrecciare le dita tra i suoi ricci, aveva sempre amato districarsi nei suoi capelli, ecco perché di notte li portava sempre sciolti.

-Lei si chiama Michiko- aveva iniziato a parlare, perché non voleva nasconderle nulla e, anche perché, le era sembrata particolarmente agitata quando si era rifiutata di parlarle della sua amica.

Aprì gli occhi di colpo, quando sentì la voce di Michiru parlarle di quella che presumeva, essere la sua amica.

_Perché riprende questo discorso? _

Il terrore s'impossessò di lei, terrore che questo discorso avrebbe portato inevitabilmente a un altro. Un'altra persona che non poteva certo essere definita amica.

-E' una mia collega e sembra essere l'insegnante di Hikari-

Aveva avvertito un cambiamento nel ritmo del cuore di Haruka, sembrava battere più forte e la cosa la stupì.

-Shhh! Non devi dirmi nulla- cercò di fermarla, ostentando una calma che in realtà non aveva.

Michiru alzò il viso per fissarla, appoggiando il mento sul petto dell'altra.

-Voglio solo che non ci siano segreti tra noi-

_Grande! Davvero grande!_

_Allora da dove dovrei iniziare?_

_La mia si chiama Miko, l'ho conosciuta in un night club e…che altro…ah sì, non posso definirla amica, visto che l'ho vista nuda!_

-Ma non ci sono segreti- stentò a riconoscere la sua voce, sembrava così diversa e…non riusciva a definirla.

_Falsa! Ecco com'è!_

_Sei solo un'ipocrita che non riesce a dire la verità!_ Le urlò la sua coscienza, che in quel momento stava facendo a pugni con il terrore di rivelarle tutta la verità.

-Mi sei mancata così tanto, Haruka!-

-Anche tu mi sei mancata- questa volta le sue parole erano sincere.

_Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto!_

_Non riusciresti a comprendere cosa significhi per me starti lontano, non riusciresti a capirmi._

Di nuovo quel maledettissimo senso di colpa che le serrava la gola, le faceva accelerare il battito cardiaco e le impediva di respirare. Se avrebbe continuato così, sarebbe finita male, per entrambe. Doveva trovare una soluzione e subito.

_Ma quale?_

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalle labbra della violinista, che con prepotenza la strapparono da quel meccanismo di auto distruzione, che lentamente aveva innescato. Senza pensarci su, schiuse le labbra dando all'altra il comando, dandole il permesso di salvarla, ancora una volta, anche se non era del tutto convinta di meritarselo. Quando si staccarono, il loro respiro era difficile, si specchiavano l'una negli occhi dell'altra, senza parlare.

-Ho preso una decisione- esclamò all'improvviso, senza interrompere il contatto visivo.

Haruka si mise per l'ennesima volta in allerta. L'ultima volta che Michiru le aveva detto di avere qualcosa da dire, aveva causato un danno che ancora non sapeva se poteva mai essere riparato.

-C-cosa?-

-Ho deciso di rinunciare al lavoro con l'orchestra!-

-Cosa? E perché?-

-Tutto è iniziato da quando ho accettato questo lavoro. Anche se non lo hai mai detto, ho capito che non ti fa piacere. Non voglio che ti allontani per uno stupido lavoro-

-Perché continui a prendere decisioni del genere senza consultarmi!- il tono di voce era alterato.

-Haruka ma pensavo che ti facesse piacere…- si bloccò, come se solo ora avesse elaborato le parole dell'altra –Aspetta, è del mio lavoro che stiamo parlando e non credo che sia una decisione che debba prendere tu!-

-Lo so, hai ragione ma…-

Sapeva benissimo che aveva ragione l'altra, e se quelle parole fossero arrivate qualche giorno prima, ne sarebbe stata più che felice, ora, però sembrava di star per perdere di nuovo tutto.

-Ma cosa?-

-Avevo pensato di trasferirmi qui con voi- sussurrò piano, stupendola.

-Lo faresti davvero?-

L'altra annuì

-Ti amo, Haruka. Sei davvero una persona fantastica!-

_Fantastica? Sì, come no!_

_Fantasticamente bastarda!_

La gioia che lesse nel suo sguardo, invece che farla sentire meglio, contribuì a farla stare peggio, forse perché sapeva che quella decisione, era stata presa per fuggire da una situazione tutt'altro che facile. Sperava che standole lontano, Michiru non avrebbe mai scoperto la sua esistenza.

Un lieve soffio sulla sua pelle le provocò brividi, brividi che solo le sue dita riuscivano a regalarle.

_Al diavolo! Al diavolo tutto!_

Le afferrò la nuca e, con una spinta, la fece sdraiare di schiena per ricoprirla con il suo corpo, allacciando le loro bocche in un bacio passionale. Aveva bisogno di lei, del suo corpo, della sue mani.

La violinista fu sorpresa delle mosse dell'altra, sorpresa che subito lasciò il posto alla passione, passione per quella donna che le faceva perdere ogni barlume di lucidità. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendola forte a sé. Avvertì la lieve pressione della gamba dell'altra che la costrinse a divaricare le sue, per insinuarla tra di esse. Continuavano a baciarsi, intrecciando sempre di più i loro corpi. Gemiti soffocati dall'altra, contribuirono a rendere ancora più calda l'atmosfera. Era da giorni che non condividevano momenti così intimi e sembrava tutto più amplificato. Le mani della violinista iniziarono ad accarezzarle la schiena, per poi intrufolarsi fra i loro corpi per accarezzarle i seni. Quel tocco sulla sua pelle era così familiare, così appagante. Staccò le labbra da quella dell'altra per fissarla negli occhi, quell'azzurro così intenso che solo lei poteva vedere, le fece comprendere che anche l'altra lo voleva. Abbassò di nuovo il viso per baciarle il collo, mentre con la mano destra le accarezzava l'intero profilo, afferrò la sua gamba sinistra e la avvolse intorno al corpo. Iniziò a spingere piano, strofinandosi sull'intimità dell'altra. Gemiti di piacere fuggirono dalle labbra della violinista, che non esitò ad aggrappare la gamba al corpo dell'altra, intrufolando la mano sinistra tra i capelli dell'altra, attirandola ancora di più a sé.

Cessò per un attimo i suoi movimenti, si alzò e con mani tremanti iniziò a sbottonare i bottoni del pigiama, fallendo miseramente nel suo intento.

-Ora capisci perché preferisco le camicie?- le sussurrò all'orecchio, facendola rabbrividire.

-Lascia che ti aiuti- s'inginocchiò sul letto e iniziò a spogliarsi. Quando era ormai in intimo, alzò lo sguardo per specchiarsi negli occhi dell'altra. Notò uno strano luccichio negli occhi dell'altra che, con movimenti lenti, si spostò per mettersi dietro.

-C-che fai?-

-Ho avuto un illuminazione-

Non le diede il tempo di controbattere, che subito si appropriò del suo collo, costringendola a mordersi la lingua, quando iniziò ad accarezzarle il seno nudo. Il corpo di Haruka che spingeva dietro di lei, i suoi tocchi che si facevano sempre più esigenti, si ritrovò a gemere senza controllo, inarcando la schiene e finendo col appoggiare la testa sulla spalla dell'altra.

-Non ancora Michiru. Aspetta!- le sussurrò all'orecchio, percependo la reazione dell'altra.

-Allora smettila- ansimò l'altra, ormai preda di quelle dita che avevano iniziato a sfiorarla intimamente, senza però penetrarla. Aveva infilato la mano nei suoi slip e aveva iniziato ad accarezzare la pelle calda e appiccicosa dell'altra, riempendosi d'orgoglio nel costatare l'effetto che ancora le faceva. Allontanò le mani dal corpo della violinista e si mise di lato, mentre l'altra si voltava per afferrarle il viso tra le mani.

-Perché ti sei fermata?-

-Perché è ancora presto, voglio sentirti ancora gemere sotto il mio tocco- la voce era un sussurro roco dal desiderio.

-Tu però togliti questi!- indicò i pantaloncini, per poi afferrare la maglietta e sfilargliela con movimenti frenetici. Entrambe ormai coperte solo dagli slip, Haruka decise di tornare all'attacco. La fece sdraiare e si adagiò tra le sue gambe. La baciò intrecciando la lingua alla sua. Molto lentamente scese per fermarsi sul seno sinistro, lo baciò, succhiò il capezzolo, stringendolo delicatamente tra i denti, mentre con la mano sinistra stava offrendo le stesse attenzioni all'altro seno.

Con gli occhi chiusi, era sopraffatta da quella bocca e da quelle mani che la stavano letteralmente mandando in estasi. Non c'era alcun dubbio, Haruka sapeva come torturarla, e lo faceva davvero bene. Non riusciva a fare a meno di gemere e di inarcare la schiena. Sotto a quel corpo avvertiva di essere sul punto di esplodere, sentiva il sangue viaggiare nel suo corpo come lava incandescente, pronta a fuoriuscire se solo l'altra avesse deciso di farla esplodere.

Ma, considerando il modo in cui si stava prendendo gioco dei suoi seni, poteva benissimo intuire che non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarglielo fare. Anche se moriva dalla voglia di sentirla dentro di sé, non poteva negare che quel giochetto le piaceva, e anche molto. Lo strano formicolio che avvertiva quando le sfiorava i capezzoli, era una sensazione unica e indescrivibile, come un qualcosa che non può essere descritto con parole ma che riesce comunque a renderti felice.

Strinse forte le lenzuola quando sentì il suo viso scendere, baciarle la pelle e fermarsi all'ombelico. Soffermò le sue attenzioni a quel piccolo nodo baciandolo, succhiandolo e leccandolo in un modo speciale e erotico. Riusciva a essere dolce e passionale nello stesso momento, facendola impazzire.

_No! Non farlo!_

_Vai più giù! Più giù, Haruka!_

Voleva urlare ma si limitò ad aprire e chiudere la bocca, incapace di articolare parole. Aprì gli occhi per vederla risalire, lasciando una scia umida sulla sua pelle. Sorrise nel vedere il suo fiato corto e le guance leggermente arrossate, aveva i capelli spettinati e gli occhi lucidi, segno evidente che le sue attenzioni avevano avuto l'effetto desiderato. Fu rapita dal petto della violinista che si alzava e si abbassava, in cerca disperata di aria da condurre al cervello. Si avvicinò a lei facendo scontrare i suoi seni su quelli dell'altra, mentre il respiro caldo della violinista le solleticava il viso.

-Sei bellissima- le sussurrò a fior di labbra mentre avvertiva il suo corpo contorcersi sotto le carezze delle sue dita. La mano della bionda aveva iniziato di nuovo a esplorare quel corpo, scendendo sempre più giù. Sentì la gamba dell'altra alzarsi appena, mentre spingeva il piede nel materasso, segno che bramava attenzioni in un posto ben preciso. Un posto che stava reclamando a squarciagola le sue attenzioni. Attenzioni che fu ben lieta di darle: con una lentezza disumana, sfiorò l'elastico degli slip, alzandolo quel poco che le bastava, per infilare la mano all'interno. Le accarezzò la pelle delicatamente per poi penetrarla. Il corpo dell'altra iniziò a contorcersi; facendosi pressione sui gomiti, alzò leggermente il busto nel tentativo di cercare una posizione migliore. Ansimava e inarcava la schiena mentre la bionda continuava a penetrarla con spinte lente, estremamente lente. Si liberò dell'ultima barriera rimasta e restò alcuni secondi a adorare quel corpo meraviglioso. Catturò le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato mentre con la mano riprendeva quella che aveva interrotto poco prima. Michiru aveva completamente perso il controllo, il suo corpo sembrava essere immerso in un fiume di lava, pronto a scoppiare da un momento all'altro, stringeva forte le lenzuola tra le mani mentre inarcava la schiena, lasciando andare la testa all'indietro. Fu un attimo e il suo corpo fu invaso da scosse, che lo fecero tremare incontrollato, tra le braccia della bionda.

-Non credevo che una persona raffinata come te, potesse fare una cosa del genere!- esordì, entrando in cucina.

Michiru era di spalle intenta a preparare la colazione. Quella mattina si era svegliata con una strana sensazione di angoscia, come un presentimento che qualcosa stesse per succederle, qualcosa che le avrebbe cambiato la vita. Per sempre!

Era rimasta a fissarla per alcuni secondi, le aveva accarezzato la pelle candida del viso, mentre una sola domanda continuava a tormentarla:

_Cosa mi nascondi, Haruka?_

-Mi ascolti?- si era avvicinata per parlarle all'orecchio, stringendola forte per la vita.

-Certo che ti ascolto, stavo solo riflettendo per capire a cosa ti riferisci-

-Lasciarmi tutta sola dopo quello che abbiamo fatto- il suo tono era molto malizioso, mentre le sue dita le sfioravano la pelle calda del ventre. Si girò nel suo abbraccio, per guardarla negli occhi.

-Hai ragione sono imperdonabile, ma a mio favore devo dire che ho preparato un'ottima colazione-

La bionda sembrava poco attenta alle parole della violinista, impegnata a baciarle il collo.

-Hai un buon odore- le sussurrò, accarezzandola. Le sue dita erano diventate curiose, molto curiose. Insinuate tra l'apertura, che si formava tra un bottone e l'altro del pigiama, stavano ora sfiorandole il seno, liete di scoprire che non indossava il reggiseno.

-D-davvero? Strano, non ho ancora fatto la doccia- sospirò.

-Appunto! È il mio odore che hai addosso-

-Presuntuosa!- non ebbe più modo di replicare, la sua bocca fu intrappolata da avide labbra che fremevano di essere letteralmente attaccate alle sue.

Sbottonò alcuni bottoni del pigiama, per dare maggior spazio alla mano di accarezzarla.

-Questo pigiama mi fa impazzire- le sussurrò mentre la sua mano destra aveva iniziato a scendere fino ad infilarsi nei pantaloni del pigiama.

-L'altra notte non la pensavi co… Ah!- non riuscì a terminare la frase. Sentiva le gambe indebolirsi e istintivamente, appoggiò entrambe le mani sul lavandino, ai lati del corpo. Divaricò le gambe e s'inarcò, mentre la bionda la penetrava, alternando spinte lente a quelle veloci.

-V-vuoi di nuovo…condurre tu?- ansimò.

-Cosa mi offri?- il sarcasmo nella sua voce era ben evidente, sapeva che ormai era tardi, Michiru ora non poteva certo prendere la situazione in mano. Non in quello stato!

-Ah! Non così Haruka!- con la mano sinistra le bloccò il polso, impedendole di continuare.

-Siediti!-

Ubbidì senza proferire parola, stupita dalla tenacia della sua compagna. Si sedette per poi vederla mettersi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Con piccole carezze arrivò subito alla meta, conscia che da un momento all'altro Hikari si sarebbe svegliata.

La pelle di Haruka era così calda e accogliente, la accarezzò facendola gemere forte. La vide chiudere gli occhi, stringendole forte le gambe.

-Non urlare- le disse piano all'orecchio, un attimo prima di penetrarla. In quella posizione si sentiva finalmente libera da ogni paura e presentimento, sentirla gemere così sotto al suo tocco, le diede il coraggio di continuare, dimenticando per un attimo di non essere da sole.

Sentiva le sue dita spingere in lei, il suo corpo accompagnare le spinte, senza riflettere spinse il bacino in avanti, causando un sonoro scricchiolio della sedia.

-Se continui così, rischieremo di cadere!-

Non rispose, sopraffatta dalle sensazioni che stava provando. Continuava a spingere il bacino, inducendo l'altra ad aumentare le spinte. Gemeva, incapace di controllarsi, con gesti frenetici, spostò la mano dalla gamba per cercare di raggiungere il bacino dell'altra. Stabilirono insieme un ritmo, sincronizzando le spinte ai loro gemiti.

Sentiva un calore al basso ventre, un calore che conosceva bene, un calore che l'avrebbe di sicuro portata all'apice del piacere. Aprì leggermente gli occhi e, dall'espressione che vide sul volto della donna che aveva sulle gambe, capì che anche per lei era così. Si lasciò completamente trasportare da quel calore, intensificando ancora di più le spinte, mentre la sedia continuava a scricchiolare, sembrava ribellarsi a quell'andamento poco adatto a lei. Con la mano libera, si ancorò a lei per evitare di cadere, mentre i loro corpi erano sempre più incandescenti.

-Mamma? Mamma?-

Michiru spalancò gli occhi nell'udire la voce della piccola che la chiamava.

-Non ora Michiru!- ansimò l'altra.

Strinse forte le dita sulla sua spalla cercando di controllarsi.

-Non farlo Michiru!-

Aveva bisogno di arrivare al piacere, aveva bisogno di continuare.

-Arrivo, aspetta!- aveva usato un tono autoritario per convincerla a non entrare in cucina

-Ah! Ah! Ha-Haruka! Hikari p-potrebbe a-arrivare-

-O-Ora Michiru! Ora!-

Il suo corpo si tese per poi rilassarsi con un gemito, che attutì abbassando la testa sul seno dell'altra. Sentire il suo corpo tremare leggermente, sentirla gemere, avvertire il suo respiro affannoso ebbe l'effetto di una scarica elettrica che la portò a seguire la bionda nel raggiungimento del piacere.

Alla guida della sua auto, ripensava a come le cose sembravano essere finalmente ritornate alla normalità. Lei e Michiru avevano finalmente ritrovato un certo equilibrio, anche se in alcuni momenti l'altra sembrava molto preoccupata, come se riflettesse su qualcosa. Erano di ritorno verso casa, ognuna con la propria auto, visto che Michiru si era categoricamente rifiutata di lasciare la sua alla villa.

_-A che ora partiamo?- erano sedute intorno al tavolo, facendo la colazione. Dopo aver fatto l'amore, erano rimaste alcuni secondi sedute su quella sedia, cercando di riprendere fiato. Erano rimaste abbracciate, ascoltando i loro cuori battere forte._

_-Dammi il tempo di sistemare le valigie e poi partiamo- si era alzata per mettere la sua tazza di caffè, ancora completamente piena, nel lavandino. Haruka la fissava ma lei sembrava non accorgersene, troppo impegnata a rimuginare su qualcosa che la turbava molto._

_-Okay, allora io mi cambio e preparo l'auto- _

_-Come scusa?-_

_-Torniamo con la mia auto- rispose come se fosse scontato._

_-No, io torno con la mia e tu con la tua-_

_-Ma è da stupidi, visto che andiamo dalla stessa parte e che ritorneremo qui insieme-_

_-Haruka io con la mia e tu con la tua. Punto e basta!- non sapeva neanche lei il perché, ma aveva bisogno di un po' di spazio, del tempo per comprendere quel brutto presentimento che, da quando si era svegliata, non l'aveva abbandonata nemmeno un attimo._

_-Andiamo con l'auto di zia Haruka?- chiese la bambina, che aveva assistito al tutto, mentre beveva il suo latte._

_-No, amore-_

_-Ma io voglio andare con l'auto di zia Haruka, dai mamma, andiamo!-_

_-Non fare capricci, bevi il latte e muoviti!-_

_-Ma mamma?-_

_-Puoi venire con me se vuoi, sempre che la tua mamma sia d'accordo- le lanciò uno sguardo cupo. L'altra non poté fare altro che annuire, causando la gioia della piccola, che finì il suo latte e lasciò la cucina._

_Haruka si alzò e si avvicinò alla violinista._

_-Ora mi vuoi spiegare cosa ti prende?-_

_-Non ho nulla, solo che l'auto mi serve- il suo tono era molto evasivo._

_-Bene, ma potevi evitare di essere così brusca-_

_-Hai ragione-_

_-Sicura di stare bene?-_

Non aveva risposto a quella domanda, si era semplicemente limitata a sorriderle per poi stamparle un bacio sulla guancia, gesto del tutto inusuale fatto da lei. Ora, mentre guidava con al suo fianco la piccola Hikari, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall'auto che la seguiva mentre cercava una spiegazione allo strano comportamento di Michiru. Attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore la guardava mentre parlava al telefono con qualcuno, vide i suoi occhi cambiare espressione, diventare improvvisamente infastiditi. La vide afferrare il cellulare e comporre un numero, nello stesso momento il suo telefono squillò.

-Pronto?-

-Hanno bisogno di me a scuola, devo controllare qualcosa del programma, non ho capito bene. Vieni con me?-

_Ecco spiegato i suoi occhi!_

-E' una questione lunga?-

-Spero di no-

Guardò la piccola al suo fianco e poi rispose –Ci vediamo all'ingresso?-

-D'accordo…Haruka?-

-Si?-

-Puoi anche andare più veloce, io riesco a seguirti!-

Arrivata in segreteria, fu accolta dall'assistente della direttrice che, con molta calma, le spiegò il motivo per cui era stata chiamata. Dovevano consegnare il programma mensile e era necessaria la sua firma su alcuni fogli. Michiru non riusciva a comprendere tutta quest'urgenza visto che sarebbe tornata a lavoro praticamente tra meno di tre ore. Si sedette con calma, in attesa che le venissero portati questi famigerati documenti.

-Le porto subito i fogli- le aveva detto dieci minuti prima, e ancora doveva arrivare. Iniziava a agitarsi nel pensare Haruka e la piccola, in auto, che la aspettavano nel parcheggio.

-Eccomi, mi scusi per il disturbo!- l'assistente era arrivata con un fascicolo di fogli e con il fiatone.

_Ma dove li ha presi?_

_Dall'altra parte della città!_ Pensò nel vederla così affannata.

Le sorrise cordiale, come suo solito fare e si dedicò subito a quei fogli.

-Ma questi non sono quelli che ho scritto io!- costatò Michiru, nel leggere programmi che non appartenevano nemmeno alla sua materia.

-Come scusi?- l'assistente sembrava letteralmente cadere dalle nuvole. Afferrò i fogli che Michiru le stava porgendo e, infilandosi gli occhiali, iniziò a leggerli. Dopo attimi di attenta lettura, si tolse gli occhiali e, con tono sconsolato, disse:

-Sono stati inavvertitamente messi insieme a quelli degli altri insegnanti-

-Cosa? E adesso?- non aveva nessuna intenzione di restare lì un minuto in più. Doveva tornare a casa e rilassarsi, prima di iniziare a lavorare.

-Non so proprio cosa dirle!-

_Grande!_

_Adesso tocca a me riparare a un guaio che avete fatto voi!_

-Senta io ora devo proprio andare, quando avete sistemato i fogli, firmerò tutto!-

-Beh ecco, signorina io non so quali siano i suoi e quali quelli del professore prima di lei-

-Questo significa che devo separarli io?- chiese allarmata.

L'assistente sembrava in difficoltà, evidentemente era un errore che avevano fatto e che la direttrice non conosceva. Michiru era stanca, voleva solo tornare a casa, fare una doccia e riposarsi, il tutto magari al fianco di Haruka e di Hikari. Sospirò e prese il fascicolo di fogli dalle mani dell'assistente e disse:

-Senta, lo farò ma non ora e non qui. Se per lei va bene li porto a casa e li separo-

-Grazie mille, signorina Kaioh-

Uscì da quell'ufficio con un cumolo di fogli tra le mani, camminava a passo spedito quando si ricordò di aver lasciato una cartellina in sala insegnanti.

_Posso mettere lì tutti questi fogli, così non rischio di farli cadere._

Cambiò subito direzione, svoltando verso destra. Aprì la porta con la scritta "_Sala Insegnanti"_ e la sagoma di Chiko, intenta a rovistare in dei scatoloni, la fece sorridere. Forse anche a lei avevano riservato la stessa sorpresa.

-Ciao, vedo che sei impegnata- solo nel vederla così indaffarata, la noia di poco prima stava pian piano andando via. Chiko sussultò nel sentire quella voce alle sue spalle, si voltò facendo cadere alcune videocassette nel spostarsi. I suoi occhi si spalancarono nel vederla, sapeva che sarebbe arrivata nel pomeriggio.

-Michi sei già tornata?-

_Michi! Di nuovo quel diminutivo!_

-Sono stata richiamata urgentemente a cospetto- ironizzò, appoggiando i fogli sulla scrivania, vicino allo scatolone di Chiko e dirigersi verso il suo armadietto. Ogni insegnante aveva un armadietto personale dove poter depositare il registro e alcuni oggetti personali. Quello di Michiru era un po' più grande degli altri, per darle l'opportunità di appoggiare il suo violino, quando non aveva lezione. Lo aprì e prese la cartellina azzurra che ricordava di aver lasciato lì, la aprì e vi depositò tutti i fogli che doveva controllare.

-Cosa stai facendo con quelle videocassette?- stava richiudendo l'armadietto.

-Devo ricontrollare tutte le coreografie per evitare di "plagiare" gli altri insegnanti-

Dal suo tono capì che quell'insinuazione non le era piaciuta affatto, le si avvicinò e, dandole una carezza sul braccio, disse

-Non prendertela, forse avevano solo bisogno di riordinarle e hanno scelto te per farlo. Proprio come è successo a me!- esclamò, indicando il lavoro che ora doveva portarsi a casa.

-Dici? Il fatto è che non sono dell'umore adatto per farlo.-

-Ancora niente?-

Chiko abbassò lo sguardo e si sedette.

-Lo so che non posso pretendere nulla, lo so che ha scelto lei, però…-

Fu interrotta dal suono del suo cellulare, il cuore le balzò in gola mentre le sue mani iniziarono a tremare.

-Forza vedi chi è, forse è lei!- la incoraggiò vedendola così agitata.

Con mani tremanti, afferrò il telefono per leggere il messaggio.

_Ciao sono io. Spero che tu stia bene._

_Ho bisogno di vederti, dobbiamo parlare._

_Ti chiamo nel pomeriggio per stabilire dove e quando._

_Spero tu non sia arrabbiata con me!_

_A dopo._

Chiko strinse forte il telefono tra le mani, sospirando pesantemente. Quelle parole non le fecero capire nulla, anche se aveva un brutto presentimento.

-Allora?- alzò lo sguardo verso quella voce, così calma e gentile.

-Vuole vedermi ma…-

-Non tormentarti, quando sarai di fronte a lei saprai cosa fare e dirle- rispose, intuendo tutti i suoi dubbi.

-Grazie, Michi-

-Puoi evitare di chiamarmi così? Non lo sopporto-

-A me invece piace molto- sorrise facendola arrossire.

-Come torni a casa?- cercò di cambiare argomento, non amava quando qualcuno la metteva in imbarazzo.

-Devo prendere l'autobus-

-Se ti sbrighi ti accompagno io!-

Non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta, sistemò tutte le videocassette nello scatolone, lo afferrò e la seguì. Continuava a seguirla in silenzio, rimuginando sul messaggio appena ricevuto. Sicuramente le avrebbe detto che era stato tutto un errore, che amava la sua compagna e che per lei non provava nulla.

-Sicura di farcela?- la voce di Michiru la riportò alla realtà.

-Certo non preoccuparti-

-Sai fuori c'è la mia compagna con Hikari, ti va di conoscerla?-

Si avvicinavano sempre di più all'auto di Haruka e, di colpo, quello strano senso di angoscia, che l'aveva assalita per tutta la giornata, divenne ancora più opprimente, sentiva un peso sul cuore. Qualcosa stava per succedere.

Camminava poco distante da Michiru, quando alzò gli occhi e il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte. Il suo sguardo si era bloccato su un'auto nera, un'auto che conosceva bene, un'auto che chiudeva al suo interno "lei".

_Ma quella è la sua auto?_

_Che_ _ci fa qui?_

_Come ha saputo_ _dove lavoro? _

Si bloccò, rischiando di far cadere lo scatolone a terra, sentiva le gambe e le mani tremarle.

-Cosa aspetti, perché non vieni ad aiutarci?- la voce di Michiru era carica d'amore, amore che non riusciva a mascherare neanche in quel richiamo.

-Ecco, arrivo!-

_Quella voce…_

_Non può essere!_

Chiko era rimasta indietro, incapace di andare oltre, non stava capendo più nulla.

Michiru intanto si era avvicinata all'auto e aveva aperto lo sportello, permettendo a Haruka di uscire.

-Voglio presentarti la mia amica- disse pronunciando la parola amica con maggiore enfasi.

-Chiko vieni, questa è Haruka, la mia compagna-

-Ha-Haruka?-

-Zia, ma cosa sta facendo mamma?- la piccola era ormai impaziente, proprio come la donna al volante.

-Non lo so-

Guardò l'ora sul display del cellulare, scoprendo che erano più di trenta minuti che Michiru era entrata in quella scuola.

-Zia sai che l'amica di mamma è anche la mia maestra-

-Lo so, come so che tu non me lo hai detto, hai solo detto che si erano abbracciate- la rimproverò benevolmente.

-Tu l'avevi fatta piangere e io volevo farti arrabbiare- il suo sguardo era così determinato, molto simile a quello di Hiroshi. Quest'osservazione la colpì, per la prima volta aveva visto in quella piccola qualcosa di suo fratello.

-Sei arrabbiata con me?- chiese la piccola.

-No!- si voltò e finalmente la vide arrivare. Quando incrociò il suo sguardo, Michiru le lanciò un sorriso colmo d'amore.

-Cosa aspetti, perché non vieni ad aiutarci?- sorrise, adorava quel suo modo di comandarla con amore.

-Ecco arrivo- si slacciò la cintura quando la portiera si aprì.

-Voglio presentarti la mia amica-

-Chiko vieni, questa è Haruka, la mia compagna-

La sentì sussurrare il suo nome, sentì il suo cuore fermarsi e la sua gola stringersi forte, impedendole di respirare.

_Non è possibile!_

Vide lo scatolone che l'altra stringeva tra le mani, cadere a terra rumorosamente. Spostò lo sguardo verso Michiru, vedendo la sua perplessità nella reazione dell'amica.

-Dai non essere timida- l'afferrò per un braccio e la spinse verso Chiko.

-M-Miko?-

_Cosa diavolo sta succedendo._

_Miko? Chi è questa Miko?_

Michiru era rimasta ferma immobile, tra Haruka e Michiko, contemplando le reazioni, praticamente identiche, che avevano avuto entrambe.

_Si conoscono già?_

_Ho conosciuto una donna_

_Questa notte è venuta da me, abbiamo…_

_Lei è impegnata! _

_Lo ha fatto solo per ferire la sua compagna!-_

Le parole di Chiko inondarono prepotentemente le sue orecchie.

_Ho conosciuto qualcuno _

_Mi dispiace, non volevo. Scusami!_

Le lacrime di Haruka, il suo tono, le sue parole.

_Ora è tutto chiaro!_

_Miko è la sua "amica"._

_Chiko è Miko!_

_Chiko ha fatto sesso con…_

_Oh mio dio!_

-Haruka tu la conosci?-

Chiko era immobile, non riusciva a dire niente, mai avrebbe pensato che la sua Haruka fosse la compagna di Michiru.

_Cosa ho fatto?_

_Non ho fatto sesso con lei, non potrei mai farti una cosa del genere…_

_Mi ha mentito!_

_Non c'è nessun'altra, Michiru!_

_Palle, erano tutte palle!_

Strinse forte la cartellina al petto, cercando di controllare la rabbia che stava provando in quel momento. Avevano fatto l'amore in quella casa, aveva pensato che significasse davvero qualcosa per lei e, invece, lo aveva fatto solo per senso di colpa. Fece qualche passo indietro mentre quel senso d'angoscia, che aveva avvertito fino a pochi secondi prima, era completamente sparito. Non sapeva cosa fare, come comportarsi, sentiva solo un'assordante vuoto intorno a lei.

_Haruka mi ha tradito!_

Pensare quelle parole le faceva male, davvero male.

-Zia hai conosciuto la mia maestra!- Hikari era scesa dall'auto e si era avvicinata alla mamma.

Michiru abbassò il viso verso la sua bambina, le afferrò la mano e iniziò a scappare dalle due. Per la prima volta in vita sua preferiva scappare, faceva molto male, non aveva la forza di affrontare quella verità.

-Andiamo!-

-Mamma aspetta!-

-Michiru aspetta!- Haruka cercò di fermarla ma Michiru era irremovibile.

-Michi per favore ascoltami- si bloccò e, con occhi gelidi, si girò verso Chiko.

-Non chiamarmi mai più così!-

Chiko rimase pietrificata dal tono di Michiru, si trovava in una situazione assurda, era così confusa. Aveva confidato tutto alla violinista, senza sapere che in realtà era la compagna di Haruka. Lei che l'aveva incoraggiata, che le era stata accanto senza giudicarla, era la donna di Haruka.

Si sentiva sporca, sentiva dentro un disgusto per quello che aveva fatto. Vide Haruka voltarsi senza degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo, la vide rincorrere Michiru e afferrarla per un braccio. Sentiva le lacrime pungerle gli occhi, che prepotente minacciavano di bagnarle il viso.

-Michiru ascolta non è come pensi-

Il calore di quelle dita strette intorno al suo braccio era fastidioso, per la prima volta il tocco di Haruka le procurò ribrezzo. Le stesse dita che poche ore prima le avevano procurato un piacere immenso, ora sembravano disgustose. Abbassò il viso su quelle dita e, senza guardarla negli occhi, disse:

-Non mi toccare! Mi fai schifo!-

Michiru era salita in auto con la piccola, lasciandole da sole. L'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era quella di seguirla, per cercare di spiegarle le cose, ma il buon senso le aveva suggerito di darle del tempo per riflettere. Quando dopo circa due ore era tornata a casa, lei non c'era. La casa era completamente avvolta nel buio, era andata nella loro camera, per controllare se le valigie erano al loro posto, ma non c'era nulla. Restò qualche minuto immobile per pensare, poi decise di andare dalla madre, di sicuro si era rifugiata lì. Arrivata dalla madre di Michiru, aveva scoperto che era stata lì ma che era andata di nuovo via, lasciandole la piccola Hikari.

_-Cosa è successo?- le aveva chiesto la donna._

_-Non ho tempo per spiegarglielo ora, sa dove è andata Michiru?-_

_-Era sconvolta, non so proprio dove sia!- la madre di Michiru sembrava preoccupata almeno quanto lei. _

_Dove sei Michiru? _

_Ma certo!_

_Sei andata di sicuro lì, tu ami quel posto._

Ora, alla guida della sua auto, sperava solo di non essersi sbagliata.

Non sapeva cosa le avrebbe detto, sapeva solo che non poteva perderla perché quella ragazzina si divertiva a avere una doppia personalità. Le aveva spiegato che nessuno conosceva del suo lavoro al BlueMoon, ecco perché usava due nomi diversi, che altro non erano diminutivi del suo vero nome: Michiko.

Parcheggiò l'auto ed entrò in casa, grazie alle chiave di riserva che la madre le aveva dato.

-Michiru? Sono io, rispondimi!-

La stanza era avvolta nel buio ma poteva sentire il suo profumo nell'aria, segno evidente della sua presenza. Aveva ricordato che veniva in quella casa per rilassarsi, ecco perché aveva subito pensato a quel posto. Accese la luce e la vide, lei era seduta sul divano, mentre fissava un punto indefinito davanti a sé.

-Michiru dobbiamo parlare-

-Và via, non abbiamo niente da dirci-

-Non è successo nulla-

-Questo lo hai già detto-

-Mi spieghi perché sei così arrabbiata?-

-Come scusa?- si era alzata per fronteggiarla. Il suo viso era pallido. I suoi occhi erano di ghiaccio. Aveva temuto di trovarla in lacrime e invece sembrava che non avesse pianto. Ancora una volta mostrava che in fondo non le fregava niente.

-Ti dà così fastidio che io l'abbia conosciuta prima di te?-

_Ma cosa diavolo sto facendo?_

Michiru la guardava con incredulità.

-So benissimo che l'hai tenuta stretta a te!-

-Non certo come hai fatto tu!- ribatté la violinista, con tono neutro, privo di ogni emozione.

-C-cosa vuoi dire?- era agitata.

-La stavo consolando perché tu l'hai trattata come una puttana! Hai cercato in lei quello che io non ho voluto darti!- urlò – E lo hai anche trovato!- in quest'ultima frase c'era delusione.

Haruka non sapeva come reagire a quelle parole, Michiru sapeva tutto e non sarebbe servito a nulla cercare di spiegarsi.

-Allora Haruka, non parli più? Spero almeno che ti sia piaciuto-

La bionda continuò a rimanere in silenzio, abbassò il viso incapace di reggere quello sguardo, lo stesso sguardo che le aveva rivolto quando aveva scoperto la sua vera identità. Quello sguardo che le aveva pugnalato il cuore allora, e lo stava rifacendo ora, con ancora più forza.

-Dannazione Haruka parla, dì qualcosa!-

-Cosa vuoi che dica? Mi dispiace io…-

-Al diavolo le tue scuse. Hai fatto l'amore con me in quel letto, mi hai guardato negli occhi e mi hai detto che non era successo nulla! Hai detto che non avresti mai potuto farmi una cosa del genere e invece…-

Si accasciò sul divano stanca, abbassò la testa mantenendosela con le mani.

-…invece tu mi hai tradita- dirlo a alta voce, faceva ancora più male. Mai avrebbe creduto che Haruka le avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere. Mai in vita sua aveva sentito così tanto dolore, il cuore sembrava impazzito, continuava a farle male, un male indescrivibile.

-Michiru lascia che ti spieghi…- si sentiva impotente, avvertiva il suo dolore e non sapeva cosa altro fare. Aveva rovinato tutto, si era comportata come una stupida ragazzina e, ora, stava perdendo la sua unica ragione di vita.

-Cosa vuoi spiegarmi? Cosa?-

Non aveva nessuna voglia di ascoltare le sue banali e inutili scuse, niente al mondo poteva giustificare quello che aveva fatto. Non dopo che le aveva giurato, guardandola negli occhi, che non era successo nulla.

_Non c'è nessun'altra, Michiru!_

Afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani, mentre cercava di allontanare quelle parole dalla sua mente.

_Sembrava così sincera!_

_E invece stava solo mentendo!_

-Le tue cazzate non funzionano più. Mi hai davvero delusa!-

_Delusa?_

_Io?_

Sentì la rabbia impossessarsi di lei.

_Io ti ho delusa? Io? Dopo quello che hai fatto?_

-La colpa è solo tua!-

Michiru alzò di colpo il viso, credendo di aver capito male.

-Se io sono andata da lei, è solo colpa tua! Della tua freddezza e del tuo menefreghismo!- era scoppiata. Aveva tenuto stretto a sé questi pensieri per molto tempo, ora era arrivata al limite. Michiru sapeva essere una donna tanto passionale quanto freddo alla stessa intensità.

-Co-cosa vuoi dire?- era incredula, accusarla di essere la causa di tutto, era davvero il colmo.

-Non mi hai mai chiesto cosa ne pensavo, hai fatto le valigie e mi hai lasciata da sola. Ho cercato di parlarti di lei ma tu…- le sue frasi erano così sconclusionate, slegate tra loro. Non riusciva a formulare una frase precisa, sentiva tutte le accuse, che avrebbe tanto voluto rivolgerle in tutto questo tempo, uscire come un uragano.

-Non ti è mai importato di me, mai!-

-Ma cosa diavolo farnetichi?-

-Ho cercato di dirti che ero confusa, che avevo bisogno di te, di sentirti vicino, ma tu non hai capito niente-

Silenzio, solo silenzio regnava tra le due, l'unico rumore era il loro respiro e il peso di quello che era stato detto e, che da lì a poco, sarebbe stato detto.

-E' facile scaricare la colpa su di me, quando in realtà l'unico problema è la tua incapacità di amare senza ricevere nulla in cambio. Non sei riuscita ad accettare che la mia vita potesse andare avanti anche senza di te. Hai avuto bisogno di trovare qualcuno che si aggrappasse a te, che avesse disperatamente bisogno di te!- la voce di Michiru era impassibile, nessuna emozione trapelava dalle sue parole.

-Mi dispiace per te, hai sbagliato persona, di nuovo. Michiko è una donna forte e non ha bisogno di te! Lei ti ama veramente ma quando capirà come sei realmente, ti lascerà. Spero solo che impieghi meno tempo di quando ci ho messo io!-

Vide il suo viso impallidire, i suoi occhi spalancarsi per lo stupore. Haruka era rimasta completamente pietrificata da quelle parole, cercava di convincersi che fossero dettate dal dolore, ma una parte di lei era terrorizzata dalla possibilità che le pensasse realmente.

-Credi davvero quello che hai detto?-

-Tu spiegami perché sei andata da lei. Spiegami perché hai buttato tutto all'aria!-

_Perché Haruka, perché lo hai fatto._

Sentiva le lacrime spingere violente per uscire.

_No, non adesso._

_Non davanti a lei!_

_No!_

Si avvicinò molto cautamente, notando il suo corpo tremare, le accarezzò il braccio, sentiva una bruttissima sensazione dentro. La stessa che aveva provato in quella stanza d'ospedale, quando le aveva detto addio, quando tra le lacrime le aveva detto per la prima volta di amarla.

-Ti amo- sussurrò così piano da non essere sicura di essere stata sentita.

-Come faccio a crederti?-

Quella domanda priva di rancore, priva di qualsiasi ostilità la colse di sorpresa. Cosa doveva risponderle?

-Come faccio a crederti dopo che hai toccato un'altra, dopo che hai fatto l'amore con un'altra, dopo che le tue dita…- abbassò il viso sulla mano che le stava sfiorando il braccio e la sua rabbia ritornò ad assalirla.

-Non toccarmi, non toccarmi! Va via, va via!- urlò ,allontanandola con forza dal suo corpo, cacciandola da quella casa e dalla sua vita.

Il peso di quelle parole, di tutto quello che era successo era destinato a essere una presenza ingombrante nella vita di entrambe. Un macigno che le avrebbe distrutte ogni giorno, sempre di più.

**Ta daaaaa! Allora cosa ne pensate?**

**Ora vi chiedo di essere sincere e di dirmi chi aveva capito, o almeno sospettato, che Chiko e Miko fossero la stessa persona.**

**Questo capitolo è stato davvero emozionante da scrivere, cercare di spiegare le sensazioni delle tre, quando scoprono la verità è stato davvero impegnativo. Spero di esserci riuscita. **

**A tal proposito chiedo scusa se quel punto sembra un po' confuso, ma infondo così si sentono le tre donne. **

**Comunque sono disponibile a qualsiasi chiarimento (che non sveli lo svolgimento della storia).**

**Un bacio e chiedo umilmente di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, visto che fino ad ora è il mio capitolo preferito!**

**Grazie, grazie e ancora grazie a tutti quelli che mi recensiscono, (può sembrare stupido ma attento con ansia il vostro parere), e tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi in silenzio.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHIEDO SCUSA PER L'ENORME RITARDO, HO AVUTO PROBLEMI CON IL MODEM.**

**Prima di iniziare a leggere questo capitolo volevo precisare alcune cose: da questo capitolo in poi la storia riprende dal prologo, ho preferito spiegare cosa è successo dopo il tradimento attraverso ricordi e sogni. Ci tengo dunque a precisare che i paragrafi scritti in _corsivo_ sono ricordi o sogni. Spero di essere stata chiara e che la mia decisione sia di vostro gradimento.**

**Ora vi lascio alla lettura di questo nuovo capitolo.**

**Buona lettura!**

_L'aria era particolarmente pesante in quella stanza, era praticamente impossibile respirare. Un odore forte e pungente, a dir poco disgustoso, le arrivò al naso. Era seduta accanto a quel tavolo da diversi minuti in attesa di rivederlo. Era stata molto combattuta nel venire a fargli visita, ma dopo diversi giorni di indecisione, aveva capito che doveva farlo. Anche se in ritardo, doveva chiedergli scusa. Per esperienza sapeva benissimo che non sarebbero servito a molto ma doveva comunque farlo. Dopo quella discussione con Haruka, aveva definitivamente detto addio alla bionda, aveva abbandonato la loro casa ed era ritornata nella villa, in attesa di poter affittare un appartamento. Si era rifiutata di chiedere aiuto alla madre, non voleva darle altre spiegazioni. Aveva accuratamente evitato di svelare tutto alla piccola, permettendole di vedere la sua zia, con l'unica condizione di farlo lontano da lei. Aveva espressamente stabilito che, quando voleva vedere la piccola, lo avrebbe fatto a casa di sua madre, dove lei l'avrebbe lasciata per poi riprenderla in seguito. La porta alle sue spalle si aprì facendola voltare. Quando lo rivide una strana tristezza la avvolse, aveva gli occhi spenti e tutto il rancore che ricordava incorniciare il suo viso, l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, era completamente sparito, lasciando posto allo stupore nel vederla lì. Si alzò per salutarlo, lui la abbracciò forte per poi lasciarla andare. Si sedette sulla sedia vuota di fronte a lei e la fissava negli occhi. Sapeva benissimo che avrebbe capito che qualcosa non andava ma non era per questo che era venuta._

_-Come mai sei venuta? È successo qualcosa? Hikari sta bene?-_

_Hikari! Aveva pensato a lei, alla sua bambina. Alla bambina che non poteva più stringere tra le braccia per colpa sua e del suo stupidissimo cuore._

_-Hikari sta benissimo, parla spesso di te-._

_Vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di gioia nel sentire quelle parole. _

_- Vuole vederti-_

_Il suo sguardo si rattristò all'improvviso._

_-Le hai detto dove sono?-_

_-No, se vuoi sarai tu a dirglielo-_

_-Non voglio che mi veda in questo stato- aveva sempre temuto che la sua bambina potesse vederlo in quel posto orribile, quel posto che gli aveva fatto capire tante cose. Lo aveva aiutato a superare rancori e a decifrare i suoi sentimenti._

_-Sono venuta per…- abbassò il viso, cercando di trovare le parole giuste._

_-Michiru cosa hai?-_

_-Voglio chiederti scusa. Scusa per quello che ti ho fatto. Scusa per averti fatto soffrire…- Hiroshi la guardava confuso, non riuscendo a capire dove volesse arrivare._

_-Ti chiedo scusa per averti tradito!-_

_C'era riuscita, finalmente gli aveva chiesto scusa._

_-E' tardi ormai, non serve a nulla…-_

_-Lo so, so benissimo che le scuse non servono-_

_Oh sì che lo so! Le scuse non servono proprio a nulla! _

_Non colmano quel vuoto che avverti, non riparano quelle crepe del cuore._

_Ma servono a farmi sentire meglio._

_Servono a me!_

_-Cosa ti ha fatto?-_

_-Nulla. Mi sono solo resa conto di non averlo fatto prima-._

_-Sai credo che forse sia stato meglio così! Quello che ho provato non sarebbe cambiato molto con le tue scuse. Ora invece mi fanno sperare che riusciremo almeno a parlare senza litigare-._

_-Vuoi ancora parlare con me?- chiese scettica. Lei non riusciva neanche a pensarla senza sentire dolore, senza disperarsi per cercare un motivo, un dannatissimo motivo, che l'aveva spinta tra le braccia di un'altra._

_-Michiru io sono ancora innamorato della donna che ho sposato e che mi ha dato una bellissima bambina. Nonostante tutto, non posso fare almeno di amarti. Credo che io sia condannato ad amarti per sempre!-_

_Amarla per sempre!_

_-Ti capisco, capisco quello che provi- _

_Anche lei non riusciva a smettere di amarla, non riusciva a ordinare al suo cuore di dimenticarla. Se durante il giorno ci riusciva, la notte, quando il silenzio s'impossessava di lei, la sua mente e il suo cuore iniziavano a urlare, prepotenti, il suo amore per quella bionda._

_-Lei ha bisogno di sentirsi amata…- non sapeva perché le stesse dicendo quelle parole, ma sentiva di dover, in qualche modo, aiutarla._

_-Non farlo, davvero non ho bisogno di questo-_

_Si alzò e, afferrando la sua borsa, gli lanciò un sorriso._

_-Michiru quando uscirò da qui posso…rivederla?-_

_-Lei è tua Hiroshi e nessuno può portartela via, nessuno!-_

_Quella conversazione con Hiroshi l'era servita molto, aveva capito che, nonostante tutto, lei sarebbe stata sempre legata a Haruka, le restava solo decidere se voleva perdonarla e dare un'altra possibilità al suo cuore di essere felice o se voleva continuare a soffrire. _

Amava nuotare, lo aveva sempre amato, non avrebbe mai rinunciato a farlo, come non avrebbe mai rinunciato a nulla che amava veramente. Aveva imparato a sua spese che privarsi di qualcosa così importante, faceva solo tanto male, tanto da spingerti ancora con più prepotenza verso quella cosa. Che si trattasse di una passione o di un amore. Nell'ultimo anno si era aggrappata con tutte le sue forze alle sue passioni, per sfuggire al suo amore, inutilmente. Alla fine aveva ceduto, aveva ceduto alla forza spropositata del suo amore, facendosi travolgere completamente. Aveva speso tutte le sue energia nella musica classica, ritornando a suonare a tempo pieno, senza riuscire a sentirsi pienamente felice, pienamente completa, come si sentiva in quel momento al fianco della donna della sua vita, con la testa appoggiata sul suo pancione, parlando al bambino che portava nel suo grembo.

-Piccolo non farla arrabbiare, che poi la devo sopportare io! Se vuoi bene a mamma Michiru, lascia tranquilla mamma Haruka!- sorrise quando si accorse che aveva smesso di scalciare, e un'emozione nuova s'impossessò di lei quando notò la reazione della bionda nel sentirsi chiamare "mamma".

Avevano ricostruito il loro rapporto con molta fatica, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di essere forte, di riuscire a credere in lei, ma era stato davvero difficile.

_Quando la persona che ami più della tua vita ti delude è davvero difficile riuscire a perdonarla, _le aveva detto un giorno una persona che mai avrebbe creduto potesse esserle così vicina in quel periodo.

-Ehi ci sono anch'io!- esclamò Hikari, avvicinandosi a loro. Era cresciuta molto, ed era maturata in modo impressionante. Sentiva le due stuzzicarsi e non poteva fare almeno di sorridere. Il rapporto che si era instaurato tra le due era davvero molto speciale, Hikari voleva un bene spropositato alla sua zia e al bambino che portava in grembo. Non conoscevano ancora il sesso, ma la piccola desiderava che fosse una bambina mentre Haruka continuava ad affermare che fosse un maschietto, facendola arrabbiare. Proprio come in quel momento.

-Hikari dai andiamo ad asciugarci.- cercò di richiamare l'attenzione della piccola che sembrò ascoltarla. Prima di andarsene si avvicinò alla bionda, le accarezzò la guancia e le sussurrò:

–Sei diventata proprio una buona mamma!- era la verità, aveva scelto lei di avere un bambino, in un periodo forse ancora critico, lei aveva espresso il desiderio di unirci per sempre.

_-Michiru credo che sia il momento giusto!-_

_-Non precipitiamo le cose-_

_Anche lei desiderava avere un bambino da Haruka, solo le sembrava così presto._

_-Io voglio dimostrarti che sono cambiata, voglio dimostrarti che sono in grado di amare senza avere nulla in cambio- _

_-Non devi mostrarmi niente. So benissimo che sai amare senza avere nulla in cambio- lo pensava davvero. Quando erano ritornate insieme era stata in grado di aspettarla. Nonostante avesse un bisogno esagerato di amarla e di sentirsi amata, non era riuscita a fidarsi pienamente di lei. Aveva impiegato moltissimo tempo prima di lasciarsi andare completamente. Prima di accettare di nuovo le sue mani sul suo corpo._

_-Io voglio un bambino nostro!- _

Non aveva saputo controbattere a quella determinazione che lesse nei suoi occhi, e ora ne era super felice, vederla con quel pancione era la cura a tutte le sofferenze del suo cuore.

-Michiru! Aiutami!- si voltò e sentì il pavimento crollare sotto i suoi piedi: Haruka piegata su se stessa, stringeva il ventre tra le mani e sul volto un'espressione mista dolore e paura. Non sapeva chi le diede la forza di reagire, si precipitò al suo fianco, sorreggendola un attimo prima che la bionda svenisse tra le sue braccia. Solo in quel momento si accorse che i pantaloni di Haruka erano macchiati di rosso.

_Sangue! Sangue!_

_Sta perdendo sangue!_

L'autoambulanza era arrivata, Haruka era stata messa su una barella e trasportata in ospedale. In preda al terrore aveva affidato Hikari a una vicina, telefonando alla madre chiedendole di prendersi cura della piccola. Lungo tutto il tragitto in ospedale non aveva ripreso i sensi, continuando a perdere sangue. Avevano cercato di bloccarle l'emorragia ma senza una cartella clinica non potevano azzardare di più. Uno dei parametrici aveva cercato di rassicurarla, ma ascoltava a stento le sue parole. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul corpo di Haruka, sembrava quasi senza vita. Appena arrivata al pronto soccorso l'avevano allontanata.

_Ci prenderemo cura noi della sua amica e del suo bambino,_ le aveva detto l'infermiere, o dottore, non sapeva dirlo, prima di chiudere le porte, portandosi Haruka con sé.

_Il suo bambino_

_Quello è il nostro bambino. Il nostro!_ Avrebbe voluto urlare ma non ci riuscì.

Mise le mani in tasca, afferrò il cellulare e compose quel numero che non componeva da tempo.

-Pronto?-

-Dove sei?-

-Sono appena atterrata!-

-Vieni ti prego, Haruka ha appena avuto un malore. Vieni!-

-Arrivo subito!-

Non sapeva perché l'aveva chiamata, forse perché era stata l'unica che invece di compatirla, invece di screditare Haruka davanti ai suoi occhi, l'aveva spronata a guardare i suoi di errori. L'aveva spinta a riflettere sul suo comportamento, senza tuttavia giustificare il comportamento dell'altra. Quando se l'era trovata davanti casa, non immaginava neanche lontanamente che avrebbe finito col sfogarsi con lei.

_Quella mattina non aveva lezione, a dire la verità aveva chiesto esplicitamente di non lavorare più con Chiko, Michiko, come diavolo si chiamava. Non voleva vederla, non voleva vedere i suoi occhi, non riusciva a metabolizzare che in fondo lei non c'entrava proprio nulla, lei non sapeva che Haruka era la sua compagna. Aveva anche pensato di cambiare la scuola di Hikari ma poi aveva saputo che Michiko aveva avuto la decenza di lasciare quel lavoro, forse proprio per evitare che il suo errore si riversasse su Hikari, o semplicemente non voleva vederla. Ora completamente sola in casa, sentiva il vuoto avvolgerla lentamente, facendola ripensare a quello che era successo, circa un mese prima. Era già passato un mese, un mese che non la vedeva, che non la sentiva. Haruka aveva cercato più di una volta di parlarle ma lei si era rifiutata, non voleva sentire le sue scuse. L'ultima volta che avevano parlato si erano lanciate accuse orribili, accuse che ancora le facevano male. Sentì il campanello suonare e un'imprecazione si bloccò sulla punta della lingua: non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno._

_-Anya? Che ci fai qui?-_

_Anya era davanti a lei, con un paio di occhiali da sole, anche se non ce n'era bisogno, visto che il sole quella mattina era coperto dalle nuvole, e una cartellina tra le mani._

_-Ho dei documenti che dovreste firmarmi! Mi fai entrare?-_

_Era molto titubante, perché si era disturbata per dei semplici documenti?_

_Che sia tutto un piano di Haruka?_

_Ricordava bene quando la incontrò per la prima volta, anche allora era stato solo un modo subdolo per conoscerla._

_-Perché non sei andata in azienda?-_

_-Ci sono stata ma Haruka non c'era. Ho chiesto di te e mi hanno detto che eri fuori città, così ho pensato di trovarvi qui. Allora mi fai entrare?-_

_-Haruka non c'è!- non si fidava, non voleva lasciarla entrare._

_-Oh!- sembrava sorpresa –Posso aspettarla, se per te non è un problema-_

_Michiru sospirò._

_Non sa nulla!_

_Si spostò di lato e la fece entrare, richiuse la porta e iniziò a dirle._

_-Aspetterai invano, lei non verrà. Ci siamo lasciate!-_

_-Cosa? Che ha combinato questa volta?-_

_-Mi ha tradito!- il suo tono era neutro, non lasciò trapelare la minima emozione. Neanche quando vide gli occhi stralunati dell'altra._

_-Tradita? In che senso?-_

_-Nel senso che è andata a letto con un'altra!- ora invece non era riuscita a mascherare il suo rancore._

_-E tu?-_

_-Io cosa?-_

_-Come hai reagito?-_

_Ma che razza di domanda le stava facendo?_

_-Come avrei dovuto reagire? L'ho lasciata!-_

_Anya appoggiò i documenti, che fino a poco prima stringeva tra le mani, sul tavolino e aggiunse_

_-Le hai chiesto perché l'ha fatto?-_

_Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, cosa pretendeva che si mettesse anche a capirla, ora?_

_-Come no, le ho anche detto che può contare su di me se ha qualche problema! Ma sei completamente scema? Lei ha tradito me e dovrei essere io quella che deve capirla?-_

_-No, lei ha sbagliato ed è giusto che adesso paghi. Ricordati però che in questo modo non sarà l'unica a soffrire, ma soffrirai anche tu, soprattutto tu. Forse sapere può aiutarti a elaborare la situazione-_

_-Non so cosa fare. Io continuo ancora ad amarla ma non riesco a parlarle. Vorrei essere in grado di cancellare tutto, di far finta che nulla sia successo, ma non ci riesco. Come non riesco a cancellarla dal mio cuore- si sedette sul divano, portandosi una mano sul cuore –Fa male Anya, fa davvero tanto male! Vorrei essere in grado di odiarla ma…- _

_Le si sedette accanto, senza sfiorarla, senza dirle altro, restando semplicemente al suo fianco, ascoltando quei singhiozzi che iniziarono a scuoterle il corpo._

-Lei è qui per la signora Tenou?-

Alzò il viso, balzando in piedi quando capì che quell'uomo anziano le avrebbe dato notizie di Haruka.

-Sì, dottore mi dica!-

-Mi scusi ma prima di parlarle, ho bisogno di sapere lei che è?-

-Sono la sua compagna!-

-Compagna nel senso di…-

-Compagna nel senso di amante, ragazza, come preferisce!- era isterica, era tremendamente in ansia e lui, invece di dirle come stavano, preferiva impicciarsi della loro vita privata.

-Oh! Quindi lei è la sua ragazza?-

-Sì, ora può dirmi cosa è successo?-

-Il padre del bambino?-

Michiru lo guardò con sospetto

_Perché non vuole rispondere alla mia domanda?_

-Non c'è nessun padre!-

-Signorina ho bisogno di parlare con un familiare prossimo, mi dispiace ma non posso parlarne con lei!-

-Ma…-

-Non insista, sono le regole della clinica-

-Può almeno dirmi se…- …_sono ancora vivi?_

Non riuscì a pronunciare quelle parole, un nodo alla gola le impedì di proseguire. Avvertiva un senso di nausea, la testa iniziò a girare violentemente.

-Si sente bene, signorina?- si allontanò senza rispondere. Doveva trovare una soluzione, doveva fare qualcosa.

_Un parente prossimo?_

_Dove diavolo lo trovo un parente prossimo?_

-Michiru?-

Finalmente era arrivata, come al solito non si abbracciarono, non si salutarono nemmeno ma solo la sua presenza le diede conforto, non era più da sola.

-Chiama Michael!- esordì Anya, quando aveva saputo del parente prossimo.

-Non si parlano da mesi, ormai-

-Chiamalo, lui è un dottore, era il suo dottore-

-Non sa nemmeno che aspetta un bambino-

-Al diavolo, se non lo chiami tu, lo faccio io!-

Con rapidità prese il telefono dalla borsa e iniziò a digitare il numero del fratello, quando Michiru lo afferrò per rispondere.

-Anya ciao, finalmente ti fai sentire. Sei già arrivata?-

-Sono Michiru!-

-Michiru?- il tono di voce era cambiato. Non si erano più rivisti da quando aveva deciso di darle un'altra opportunità. Non era mai riuscita a comprendere perché Michael si fosse ostinato a non perdonarla, ma ora non era il momento di pensarsi.

-Haruka ha avuto un malore, vieni ti prego, ha bisogno di te! So che non vuoi vederla ma non mi danno sue notizie ed io non so cosa fare-

-Dimmi dove siete, arrivo subito!-

_-Cosa diavolo hai combinato?-_

_Quando aveva aperto la porta non si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovarsi lui, non si parlavano da molto tempo e si era convinta che la sua donna gli avesse raccontato tutto. Michael sembrava davvero arrabbiato, la fissava con uno sguardo atroce, come se stesse per incenerirla da un momento all'altro._

_-Sto bene, grazie per avermelo chiesto- ironizzò, infastidita dal comportamento dell'uomo._

_-Non scherzare, Haruka. Cosa diavolo ti è passato per la mente?-_

_Era furioso, molto furioso._

_-Vedo che la tua amichetta alla fine ha parlato!- _

_-Jennifer non c'entra nulla. È stato tuo fratello a chiamarmi-_

_-Hiroshi?-_

_L'incredulità del tono di Haruka era esplicita. Michael e Hiroshi non erano mai stati buoni amici, in realtà si sapevano solo di vista. Hiroshi non aveva mai accettato il rapporto che la univa a Michael._

_-Credevi davvero che scoparti quella avrebbe sistemato le cose?-_

_Scoparti? Da dove escono questi termini?_

_-Come fa Hiroshi a saperlo?-_

_-Michiru è stato da lui, ha notato che qualcosa non andava. Ha chiamato me per saperne qualcosa ma, come potrai immaginare, io non sapevo nulla, non sapevo proprio cosa rispondergli. E lo sai perché?- si fermò un attimo, come per attendere una sua risposta._

_-Perché tu, invece di venire da me, hai pensato bene di rifugiarti tra le braccia di un'altra!-_

_Disprezzo, era questo che leggeva nelle sue parole, nel suo tono, nei suoi occhi. Michael, che le era sempre stato vicino, che l'aveva appoggiata sempre, ora sembrava così disgustato nel parlarle._

_-Avresti preferito che venissi tra le tue braccia?- domanda stupita e inopportuna._

_-Sei una stronza!-_

_Non le aveva mai parlato in quel modo ma era più forte di lui, quando aveva scoperto del tradimento dalle labbra di Michiru, era rimasto sconvolto. Dopo aver parlato con Hiroshi era andato da Michiru e aveva fatto conoscenza di suo cugino Kazuki. A quanto pareva Hiroshi aveva chiesto a lui, suo vecchio amico, di controllare Michiru, visto che io non gli era stato di aiuto. Michiru con molto calma, calma che nascondeva sentimenti ben più profondi, aveva raccontato loro della loro rottura; poi, quando il cugino li aveva lasciati da soli, gli aveva confidato anche il motivo della loro rottura. Non aveva saputo cosa dirle, non aveva trovato nessun aggancio per cercare di difenderla, perché in realtà non voleva farlo. Haruka aveva sbagliato e di brutto, ed era del tutto indifendibile._

_-Bene, ti sei sfogato?-_

_-L'hai tradita Haruka. Tradita, te ne rendi conto?-_

_-Sei mio amico dovresti cercare di capire il motivo per cui l'ho fatto, invece di aggredirmi in questo modo-_

_-Non può esserci nessun motivo valido-_

_- Se pensi questo, non abbiamo più nulla da dirci!- sentenziò, profondamente delusa. Non si aspettava certo che si congratulasse con lei ma che almeno cercasse di capirla. Invece era venuto solo per accusarla, quando lo faceva già da sola._

_Uscì da quella casa sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle, dicendole definitivamente addio._

-Chi era?- la voce di Jennifer gli arrivò alle spalle. Aveva gli occhi stanchi, i loro bambini anche quella notte l'avevano tenuta sveglia. Avevano appena tre mesi ma sapevano già come richiamare l'attenzione della loro mamma e del loro papà, quando era a casa. Si avvicinò alla donna, le accarezzò il viso e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

-Era Michiru, Haruka ha avuto un malore. Devo andare-

-Haruka?- vide il disprezzo dipingersi sul suo volto. Da quando avevano litigato, non ne avevano più parlato ma, dalla sua espressione, capiva perfettamente che non le faceva piacere.

_Dopo quella piccola discussione Michael aveva cercato di parlarle, di farla riflettere. Poi una sera, quando Jennifer gli aveva detto di aspettare un bambino, pieno di gioia decise di andare da lei, di renderla partecipe di quella notizia._

_-Che ci fai qui?-_

_-Volevo chiederti scusa. E poi devo darti una notizia, Jennifer aspetta un bambino!- la gioia che emanavano i suoi occhi fu bloccata dall'affermazione, fredda e brutale, della bionda._

_-Quindi è riuscita a incastrarti. Ma come ha fatto? Tu sei un ginecologo e ti lasci incastrare in questo modo?-_

_Era stato sul punto di schiaffeggiarla, era stato davvero sul punto di fare una sciocchezza. Cercando di frenare l'ira, si voltò e abbandonò quella casa mentre Haruka sussurrava piano: -Sarei dovuta essere io quella incinta, se solo…-_

_Furioso e deluso, tornò a casa e raccontò tutto alla sua donna. Jennifer non replicò, si alzò, afferrò la borsa e le chiavi e si precipitò da Haruka. Quando Michael la raggiunse le due stavano litigando furiosamente. Fu in quell'occasione che Jennifer lo mise di fronte a una scelta_

_-Me o lei!-_

_Senza rifletterci sopra, prese le sue mani e se ne andò. Questa volta per sempre!_

-Dove si trova ora?- chiese Jennifer

-E' alla clinica vicino all'azienda-

Vide l'espressione sorpresa sul suo viso. Anche a lui era sembrato strano, e quando aveva chiesto spiegazioni a Michiru, gli aveva risposto: -Ti spiegherò tutti quando arrivi!-

-Jennifer devo andare, se le succedesse qualcosa io…-

-Vai e fammi sapere come sta!-

Quando arrivò, Michiru e sua sorella erano sedute sulle scomode poltrone della sala d'aspetto. Michiru aveva un volto sconvolto mentre sua sorella le era seduta accanto, senza proferire parola. Aveva saputo da quest'ultima che tra le due si era instaurato uno strano rapporto, un rapporto basato sull'aiuto reciproco, e niente di più. Non si esternavano affetto reciproco, solo tantissima stima. Quando Michiru si accorse della sua presenza si alzò e lo raggiunse.

-Non vogliono dirmi come sta!- furono le uniche parole che riuscì a dire. Michael la strinse forte in un abbraccio che la violinista ricambiò subito. Lui le era stato molto vicino, poi quando aveva scelto di dare una seconda opportunità alla bionda, si era allontanato anche da lei.

-Prima di tutto spiegami cosa è successo? Perché l'avete portata in questa clinica?-

-Haruka è incinta di cinque mesi-

-Cosa?-

-Nessuno mi dice come stanno!-

Sembrava non ascoltarla. Haruka, la persona che per tutta la vita aveva considerato come una parte di sé, aspettava un bambino e lui lo veniva a sapere solo ora. Lui che avrebbe dovuto essere colui che l'avrebbe aiutata, doveva essere lui a permetterle di diventare mamma, e invece…

-Michael?- la voce di Anya lo riportò alla realtà.

Scosse piano la testa, poi mise una mano in tasca per estrarre il suo biglietto da visita; si diresse al centralino e chiese di parlare immediatamente con il medico che stava curando la signorina Tenou.

Dopo circa trenta minuti, Michael ritornò con in mano tutta la documentazione di Haruka. Si avvicinò alle due donne e iniziò a parlare.

-Sembra che abbia avuto una forte emorragia, forse causata da un possibile distacco della placenta, ma non ne sono ancora sicuri. Hanno cercato di bloccare l'emorragia ma sembra non ci siano riusciti del tutto. Ora è in osservazione, se l'emorragia continuerà ancora, dovranno operarla.-

Michiru lo ascoltava come in trance, seguiva i movimenti delle sue mani come ipnotizzata, mentre elaborava quelle parole.

-Come sta adesso?- chiese Anya al suo posto.

-E' stabile e, se i valori non cambieranno entro ventiquattro ore, possiamo ritenerci fortunati. Ha perso molto sangue!-

-Il bambino? Come sta il bambino?- riuscì a chiedere la violinista.

-Sta bene, è forte e robusto?-

-Robusto?- ripeté Anya

-E' un maschietto!- esclamò Michiru immaginando la felicità di Haruka, quando lo avrebbe saputo.

-Ora come ora, quella che sembra grave è Haruka, i suoi valori sono bassi e se continuano a scendere… dovresti iniziare a riflettere sull'eventualità di un cesareo anticipato-

-Ma è di cinque mesi!-

-Possiamo attaccarlo a una macchina per i prossimi quattro mesi-

-Posso vederla?-

-Ora no, forse dopo se riusciamo a convincere il dottore-

-Come sei riuscito a farlo parlare?- chiese Anya. Anche lei aveva cercato di sapere qualcosa, ma il primario si era categoricamente rifiutato di parlare.

-Ho detto che sono il suo medico, ho detto che le ho fatto io l'inseminazione e che non ero in città quando si è sentita male, ecco perché era finita in questa clinica.-

A dire la verità questo non era bastato, aveva ricattato di controllare ogni riga della sua cartella, e se avrebbe trovato anche un solo errore, avrebbe denunciato il primario con tutta la sua equipe. Ecco perché teneva quei fogli, voleva studiarli per essere sicuro che Haruka si trovasse in ottime mani.

Avvertiva un leggero dolore alla base della schiena, era in quell'ospedale ormai da quattro ore e iniziava a sentire la stanchezza. Michael le aveva consigliato di tornare a casa, che l'avrebbe chiamata quando avrebbe saputo qualcosa in più, ma lei si era rifiutata. In quel letto c'erano la sua compagna e il suo bambino, non poteva tornare a casa. Dopo essersi assicurata che Hikari fosse a casa con sua madre, si era seduta in quella sala d'aspetto finendo con l'appisolarsi. Aveva sognato di Haruka, aveva sognato di quando avevano saputo che era incinta, di quando avevano sentito il primo calcio del bambino. Erano così felici, convinte che ormai il peggio era solo un ricordo, e invece…

-Michiru? Michiru- fu svegliata da una mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla sinistra, che la scuoteva piano. Aprì gli occhi e il viso sfocato di Michael, riempì la sua visuale.

-Hai saputo qualcosa?- chiese subito, riprendendosi.

-No, ancora stabile. Per fortuna!- disse, sedendosi al suo fianco e porgendole una tazza di caffè.

-Dovresti andare a casa e riposarti un po', quando si sveglierà avrà bisogno di te!- Michael fissava un punto vuoto davanti a sé, impegnato in pensieri che lo tormentavano, lo si capiva dalla sua espressione.

-Lei ha bisogno di me, ora più che mai. Non la lascio. Non farò ancora lo stesso errore-

-Lo stesso che ho fatto io. Non l'abbiamo capita!- rammarico, tanto rammarico c'era nel suo tono. Rammarico per averla lasciata da sola, per averla allontanata nel periodo in cui aveva più bisogno di lui. Non si era fermato a chiederle cosa l'avesse spinta a tradire la persona più importante della sua vita, accusandola ed escludendola definitivamente dalla sua vita.

-Ora sei qui, questo è quello che conta- cercò di consolarlo.

Le sorrise piano, sorseggiando il suo caffè.

-Come stanno i bambini?-

Vide il viso di Michael rilassarsi e i suoi occhi illuminarsi.

-Stanno bene, continuano a non dormire la notte, rendendo Jennifer uno straccio-

-Sai mi piacerebbe rivederli-

Quando Jennifer aveva partorito, Michiru non aveva resistito e si era recata in ospedale a trovarla. Aveva incontrato anche Michael e il suo cuore aveva sofferto nel sapere che, in quel momento, lui avrebbe voluto al suo fianco anche Haruka.

-Sei la benvenuta, quando vuoi sai dove abito!-

-Dov'è Anya?- chiese per cercare di rompere quel silenzio pesante che era sceso tra i due.

-E' andata in albergo da Sonya. Te la ricordi?-

Sonya? E come poteva dimenticarla. Quella ragazza aveva avuto la capacità di farla imbestialire come nessuno era riuscito prima. Quella bellezza mozzafiato era stata la causa della sua figuraccia, fatta davanti a tutti gli azionisti dell'azienda e delle rispettive consorte. Era stata la causa della sua ultima litigata con Haruka. Lei però era stata anche la causa che le aveva fatto capire di non poter smettere di amarla.

-Non potrei mai dimenticarla- rispose, arrossendo visibilmente.

-Sì, ho saputo cosa è successo- sorrise, ripensando allo sguardo a dir poco sconvolto di Sonya, e quello chiaramente divertito di sua sorella, quando gli avevano raccontato l'accaduto.

Anya e Sonya vivevano insieme ormai da qualche anno e, quando il Natale scorso era tornata, aveva finalmente deciso di presentarla a suo fratello.

-Avrà davvero una bruttissima opinione di me-

-Non credo, Anya le ha raccontato come stavano le cose, e lei sembra aver capito-

-Mi scusi, lei è Il dottor Butler?- una giovane infermiera si era rivolta a loro, facendoli sussultare.

-Sì, sono io- rispose alzandosi.

-Il primario ha chiesto di lei-

-E' successo qualcosa a Haruka?- la voce di Michiru era terrorizzata.

L'infermiera la guardò, come se solo allora si fosse accorta della sua presenza. Senza degnarla di una risposta, ritornò a riferirsi a Michael.

-Se vuole seguirmi-

Prima di seguirla, spostò la sua attenzione su Michiru, cercò di tranquillizzarla per poi dirigersi nello studio del primario.

Quando entrò, lo trovò intento a esaminare un'ecografia, non sapeva se fosse di Haruka. Con un gesto della mano, lo invitò a sedersi,si sistemò gli occhiali e, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'ecografia, iniziò a parlare.

-Dagli ultimi esami possiamo affermare che l'emorragia si è arrestata completamente e che il bambino è in ottime condizioni- aggiustò di nuovo gli occhiali, forse era un tic nervoso, e riprese a parlare –Nelle prossime ore la paziente deve restare in osservazione, in caso di una possibile ricaduta. Se tutto andrà bene, la signora deve restare a riposo assoluto per almeno i prossimi due mesi-

Michael ascoltava quelle parole, che conosceva bene, non aveva certo bisogno di tante spiegazioni, a lui sarebbe bastato leggere gli esami.

-Come sta Haruka, ora?-

-La signora Tenou è ancora incosciente, ha perso molto sangue ma credo che si riprenderà presto. È una donna forte!-

_Lo so!_

Lui lo sapeva benissimo, in fondo la conosceva…praticamente da sempre!

-Possiamo vederla?-

Vederla su quel letto, circondata da macchinari, con lavaggi su entrambi i bracci, pallida in viso, come non l'aveva mai vista, le fece uno strano effetto. Con passo spedito si avvicinò al letto e, per colmare una sensazione di vuoto, che aveva avvertito nel momento in cui l'aveva vista soffrire, afferrò la sua mano. La sensazione di calore, che nonostante tutto, quella mano le diede, servì a sollevarla. Servì a farle comprendere che Haruka ce l'aveva fatta. In quel momento tutta la loro storia le passò come un fulmine nella mente, facendole realizzare di come si erano complicate la vita in modo davvero assurdo, arrivando addirittura a rischiare di perdersi per sempre. La stanza era avvolta nel silenzio, silenzio che le permetteva di riflettere su tutto quello che era successo, nel farle comprendere che Haruka era l'unica persona davvero importante per lei. Si vergognava a dirlo, anche solo a pensarlo, ma in tutte quelle ore passate in quell'ospedale, aveva pensato solo al terrore di perderla, non aveva mai rivolto i suoi pensieri a quel piccolo esserino, che aveva l'onore di starle sempre accanto. Quel piccolo bambino che stava crescendo dentro di lei, che la legava ancora di più alla bionda.

La guardava, mentre il rumore della macchina le faceva sentire il battito del suo cuore. Un nodo alla gola iniziò improvvisamente a renderle difficile respirare, tanto da costringerla ad aprire la bocca e fare respiri profondi. Era immobile, indifesa, non l'aveva mai vista così. L'immagine di Haruka iniziò piano a sfocarsi, sembrava vederla attraverso un bicchiere colmo d'acqua: erano i suoi occhi a essere pieni di lacrime, lacrime che copiose scesero lungo le guance. Si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto, appoggiò la testa sulla mano, che continuava ancora a stringere forte, e sussurrò:

-Ti amo, Haruka!-

Non glielo aveva più detto, non ne aveva avuto il coraggio. Come non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare ancora l'amore con lei, ogni volta che la bionda cercava di approfondire i loro baci, ogni volta che l'accarezzava un po' più intimamente, lei si bloccava. Dentro di lei sapeva di star sbagliando, che Haruka aveva già pagato per l'errore commesso, e anche tanto, ma era più forte di lei, non riusciva a fare almeno d'immaginare quelle mani, che la toccavano, toccare un'altra donna. Una donna che lei conosceva bene, una donna che aveva lasciato nel cuore della bionda, ma anche nel suo, un segno indelebile. Una donna che, nonostante non fosse più presente, continuava ancora a essere una presenza ingombrante nel loro rapporto. Almeno per lei!

Aveva trascorso la mattinata con una strana agitazione, da quando Michael aveva lasciato l'appartamento non lo aveva più sentito. E questo poteva significare che le cose erano abbastanza serie. Era stata tentata di telefonarlo, poi però si era trattenuta, forse stavano semplicemente recuperando il tempo perduto.

Anche se lei e Haruka avevano avuto un brutto periodo, all'inizio il loro rapporto era normale. Mai si sarebbe immaginata di diventare la causa della rottura del rapporto di Michael con Haruka, in verità lei non sapeva perché lo aveva messo di fronte a quella scelta. Forse aveva paura che le parole di Haruka potessero allontanarlo da lei,o semplicemente era sempre stata gelosa dell'amore incondizionato che Michael provava per quella donna.

Lo squillo del telefono la fece distogliere da quei pensieri, che non faceva da tanto tempo. Da quando erano nati i gemelli non aveva più il tempo di pensare, di sentirsi in colpa.

-Pronto?-

-Sono io!-

-Michael, finalmente! Allora?- era stata in ansia per tutta la giornata.

-Per fortuna stanno bene!-

_Stanno? _

-Ma anche Michiru stava male?-

-No!-

Silenzio, nessuno dei due proferì parola. Lui non sapeva come darle la notizia, lei non aveva il coraggio di chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni.

-Haruka è incinta!-

-Cosa?-

_Haruka incinta?_

Credeva di aver capito male.

_Haruka incinta!_

-Jennifer lei è incinta di cinque mesi ed io non sapevo nulla. Io, il suo migliore amico, non sapevo nulla-

Jennifer lesse dolore nelle parole di Michael, dolore che fece aumentare il suo senso di colpa.

-Michael non dire così-

Non sapeva cosa dirgli, era davvero una situazione complicata.

-E' un maschietto-

-Senti lei ora ha bisogno di te, mi raccomando non fare sciocchezze- quelle parole le fecero male, anche se sapeva che Michael era innamorato pazzo di lei e dei loro bambini, la presenza di Haruka continuava a crearle dei problemi.

-Sempre se vuole vedermi- sospirò, aveva paura che Haruka non voleva più rivederlo.

-Certo, tu sei come un fratello per lei-

_Confuso! Tutto intorno era confuso!_

Non riusciva a ricordare nulla, avvertiva un senso di vertigine e la testa le sembrava appena uscita da una lavatrice. Intorno sentiva uno strano rumore, un rumore che sembrava seguire il ritmo del suo battito cardiaco. Tutto intorno era incolore, vuoto. Sentiva delle voci, sentiva la presenza di qualcuno ma non riusciva a capire chi fosse e cosa stesse dicendo.

_Paura!_

_Terrore!_

Ecco cosa stava provando, avrebbe voluto urlare, chiedere cosa le fosse successo, ma non ci riusciva. Cercava inutilmente di chiedere aiuto, di farsi sentire, ma nulla.

Solo silenzio e freddo. Tanto freddo.

All'improvviso tutto cambiò, avvertì un calore immenso partire dalla sua mano e diffondersi in tutto il corpo. Sentì una scarica di energia che le diede la forza di reagire. Avvertì le dita calde e delicate di qualcuno, stringere la sua mano, poi sentì qualcosa bagnargliela.

_Michiru!_

_Sta piangendo!_

_Ancora! Di nuovo!_

_Non piangere ti prego!_

-Ti amo, Haruka-

Il cuore della bionda iniziò a battere forte e, stranamente, anche il rumore di poco prima, cambiò ritmo.

-Ma cosa sta succedendo?- la voce terrorizzata di Michiru arrivò limpida e chiara.

_Non avere paura! Sto bene!_

_Tu piuttosto, dillo di nuovo!_

_Ripeti che mi ami, ho aspettato questo momento così tanto!_

-Haruka? Haruka?-

-Dillo di nuovo!-

Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide furono i suoi occhi, il suo volto, il terrore e…le lacrime.

_Ancora quelle maledettissime lacrime!_

**Grazie infinite per le vostre recensioni.**

**Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Un bacio a tutti e mi raccomando fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni.**

**A presto!**


	19. Chapter 19

L'unica cosa che più riusciva a farla stare male erano le sue lacrime. I suoi occhi così particolari e espressivi, non erano adatti alle lacrime. Lo aveva sempre saputo e nonostante questo, non faceva altro che farli bagnare.

_Lacrime, solo lacrime!_

Riaprì gli occhi e lei non c'era più, sentiva la sua presenza, il suo profumo ma non riusciva a vederla.

-Cosa succede?-

_Questa voce la conosco!_

-Michiru calmati, dimmi cosa è successo?-

Michiru era corsa a chiamare Michael, anche se non era dottore in quella clinica, era il solo di cui potesse fidarsi. Quando il macchinario attaccato al cuore di Haruka aveva iniziato a suonare, la paura che qualcosa non andasse, l'aveva indotta a chiedere aiuto.

-Le stavo parlando e all'improvviso ha iniziato a suonare- disse, indicando il macchinario, agitata.

Con molta calma, tipica di un dottore, Michael si avvicinò a Haruka per sentirle il polso, poi sorrise.

-Allora? Perché ha iniziato a suonare?-

-Evidentemente dopo tutto questo tempo le fai ancora lo stesso effetto!- esclamò sollevato.

Rimase alcuni secondi a fissare la sua amica che non vedeva da mesi, rimase impressionato nel vedere il suo viso così pallido. Moriva dalla voglia di vedere i suoi occhi, di vedere quella luce che era in grado di fargli battere forte il cuore.

-Vuoi dire che è normale?-

-Sto dicendo che si sta per svegliare e che forse è meglio se io ora vada via-

Non aveva ascoltato le sue parole, si era avvicinata al letto prendendole di nuovo la mano.

-Haruka ti prego svegliati. Mi manchi, ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce!-

Sentiva un senso di colpa invaderla, era tornata con lei perché sapeva di non poter vivere senza il suo amore, ma in fondo al suo cuore non si era mai del tutto lasciata andare. Aveva tenuto un comportamento freddo e distaccato, rifiutandosi di concedersi del tutto a lei. Aveva avuto paura di essere di nuovo ferita, finendo col ferirla.

_Al diavolo tutto! _

Lei era pronta a donarsi completamente alla bionda. Solo ora che aveva rischiato di perderla, aveva veramente saputo perdonarla. Aveva veramente capito che quel tradimento non aveva alcun valore, paragonato al loro amore.

-Haruka?-

-Dillo ancora!- cercò con fatica di riaprire gli occhi, ma era davvero difficile. Cercò di alzare il braccio come per afferrare qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, ma una mano calda e grande, le impedì di muoversi.

-Michiru ora basta, la stai agitando-

-Cosa devo dirti?- era la seconda volta che le ordinava di ripetere qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire cosa.

La bionda con fatica aprì di nuovo gli occhi ma non riuscì a decifrare chi fosse l'uomo al suo fianco. Fu un attimo poi si sentì terribilmente debole, richiuse gli occhi ,mentre nella sua mente continuava a urlare

_Di amarmi! Dimmi che mi ami! _

Non si era più svegliata, aveva trascorso tutta la notte al suo fianco, in attesa di un qualcosa, di un suo segno che le facesse capire che era sveglia, ma niente. Aveva visto le infermiere prendersi cura di lei, controllarle le flebo, controllare la sua pressione. Aveva chiesto al dottore che, con riluttanza, le aveva spiegato che era ancora troppo debole per riprendersi, ma che era normale dopo tutto il sangue che aveva perso. Quel dottore non le era simpatico, era evidente che non accettava la sua relazione con Haruka, si era opposto fin dall'inizio alla sua presenza al fianco di Haruka, asserendo che lei non era un familiare. Era servito un discorsetto di Michael per fargli cambiare idea.

Ora seduta al suo fianco la guardava, osservava il suo viso: sembrava turbata, come se stesse rivivendo qualcosa di terribile. Come se stesse avendo un incubo.

_Non poteva arrendersi così, sapeva benissimo di aver sbagliato, ma non poteva lasciar perdere così. Era sicurissima che Michiru la amava, aveva solo bisogno di spiegarle come erano andate realmente le cose. Doveva spiegarle cosa l'avesse spinta a rifugiarsi tra le braccia di un'altra, evitando però di scrollare su di lei la colpa, come aveva fatto tre giorni prima._

_Tre giorni! Erano trascorsi tre giorni da quando Michiru l'aveva cacciata dalla sua vita, senza darle possibilità di replica. _

_Tre giorni che le erano sembrati anni._

_Aveva deciso di tornare da lei, di costringerla ad ascoltarla. Quando lasciò l'azienda si diresse decisa verso casa, lì avrebbe fatto una doccia e poi sarebbe andata da lei. Quando arrivò a casa però, fu sorpresa di quello che vide: Michiru era seduta sul divano con la piccola Hikari che giocava ai suoi piedi. Haruka rimase senza parole, immobilizzandosi non sapendo cosa fare o dire._

_-Zia, sei tornata?- la piccola le corse incontro, attaccandosi alla sua gamba._

_Non le ha detto nulla!_

_Uno strano sollievo la invase, sapere che la piccola potesse odiarla era davvero troppo._

_Le accarezzò i capelli e sorrise alla piccola._

_-Hikari vai in camera e finisci di prendere i tuoi giochi, io devo parlare con tua zia-_

_Il tono della sua voce era freddo, i suoi occhi sembravano lame di ghiaccio capaci di ferirti solo a guardarli. Haruka continuava a restare immobile, cercando di controllare le sue emozioni. Per tutta la giornata era stata super convinta di chiarire la situazione, di raccontarle tutto; ora invece, sembrava incapace anche solo di respirare. La vide alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lei, nel suo sguardo c'era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non riusciva a decifrare._

_Con molta calma, calma che in realtà non provava ma che aveva imparato bene a recitare, afferrò le chiavi di quell'appartamento e le porse davanti ai suoi occhi._

_-Non mi servono più!- quel tono di voce la fece rabbrividire, era letteralmente glaciale._

_-Cosa vuoi dire?-_

_-Mi trasferisco alla villa, in attesa di trovare un posto migliore. Queste non mi servono più!-_

_-Aspetta Michiru, dobbiamo parlare- riuscì a dire, afferrandole un braccio._

_Lo sguardo truce di Michiru si spostò sulla mano che le stava afferrando il braccio poi lo rialzò verso i suoi occhi –Abbiamo già parlato!-_

_-Ti prego, Michiru ascoltami!- _

_-Ho ascoltato già abbastanza, non so cos'altro potresti dirmi!- _

_Haruka continuava a stringerle il braccio, senza farle male. Era più che altro un'esigenza, un modo per assicurarsi che lei fosse realmente lì._

_-Sei stata da lei?- quella domanda fatta così all'improvviso, le diede un briciolo di speranza, quella domanda, anche se fatta con nonchalance, con freddezza e indifferenza, nascondeva una certa curiosità e lei lo aveva capito. Anche se in quel momento la violinista appariva così indifferente e distaccata, sapeva che stava solo cercando di mascherare il suo dolore._

_-No!-_

_-Dovresti farlo!-_

_-C-cosa?- _

_Forse ho capito male!_

_Non può dirmi di andare da lei!_

_-Voglio solo evitarti di sbagliare ancora-_

_-S-sei preoccupata per lei?- chiese incredula, mentre la sua presa si allentò._

_-Come mi hai definita? Fredda e…menefreghista? Avevi ragione, non mi frega un cazzo di quello che fai, sei libera di farti tutte le donne che desideri-_

_-Io non desidero nessun'altra donna! Io…ho sbagliato, ho sbagliato- ripeté, abbassando il viso e troncando quel contatto, che era diventato all'improvviso freddo. _

_-Risparmiati queste frasi fatte, non servono. Non con una persona come me!-_

_Era evidente che le parole della bionda l'avessero ferita nel profondo._

_-Michiru ascoltami, non cancellare così la nostra storia. Ti prego!-_

_-Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di…-_

_-Non dirlo, non di nuovo. È stato un imperdonabile errore, ho creduto di poter cancellare quel peso che opprimeva il mio cuore. Ho creduto di poter finalmente eliminare quella bruttissima sensazione di non essere importante per te!- esitò un attimo, poi continuò a parlare –La verità è che non mi sono mai sentita così sola e vulnerabile, ho avuto paura di non contare nulla per te! Lo so questo non serve a farti accettare quello che ho fatto ma…- non sapeva cos'altro dire, lo sguardo impassibile della violinista le fece capire che era tutto inutile. _

_L'ho persa!_

_Lo sguardo di Michiru fu catturato dal polso nudo di Haruka e un brutto presentimento la assalì_

_-Dimmi una cosa, stavi facendo l'amore con lei quando l'orologio ha iniziato a darti fastidio?-_

_Haruka abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di mentirle ancora._

_-Sai hai ragione quando dici che è colpa mia! Sono stata una stupida nello sperare di poter vivere per sempre con te. Dovevo capirlo da subito, lo dovevo capire già sei anni fa, quando mi hai lasciata senza nemmeno darmi la possibilità di dire cosa pensavo-_

_-No! Non confondere le cose, è diverso Michiru. Io voglio stare con te! Ho sbagliato, cerca solo di capirmi, cerca di…-_

_-Non posso! Non ne sono capace!- la interruppe la violinista –Sono stanca di essere sempre io quella che deve capirti. Per una volta devi essere tu a capire me! Mi hai tradita, sei andata a letto con un'altra e dopo….quando? Due ore? Mi hai giurato, guardandomi negli occhi, che non avresti mai potuto farmi una cosa del genere! Come posso crederti Haruka? Dimmelo, perché io non so proprio come potrei-_

_La maschera fredda e impenetrabile era caduta, ora la sua voce era piena di rancore, i suoi occhi erano carichi di dolore._

_Non seppe rispondere a quelle domande. Non poteva, dal momento che lei stessa non riusciva a credere alle sue scuse, alle sue giustificazioni. _

_Rimasero per qualche minuto a fissarsi senza dire niente, senza proferire parola, avendo quasi paura di respirare, poi Michiru si voltò per raggiungere la sua bambina._

_-Aspetta ti chiedo solo di non odiarmi!-_

_Odiarti?_

_Sarebbe molto più facile se riuscissi a farlo!_

_Una lacrima, una singola lacrima bagnò il suo viso, mentre il suo cuore stava annegando in un mare di lacrime, rischiando di affogare!_

Haruka continuava ad agitarsi, come se fosse intrappolata in un sogno che non voleva fare. Sembrava cercare con tutte le sue forze di uscire da quell'incubo. In quell'istante Michael entrò con una tazza di caffè fumante, si avvicinò a Michiru e, appoggiandole una mano sulle spalle, le porse il caffè. La sera prima era tornato a casa, aveva sentito l'esigenza di consolarsi tra le braccia della sua donna e di stare al fianco dei suoi bambini. Quando era tornato, Jennifer lo aveva stretto forte a sé, senza chiedergli nulla, senza indagare su cosa provasse in quel momento, era semplicemente restata al suo fianco.

-Da quando sta così?- chiese, notando lo stato agitato di Haruka.

-Da un po', ho chiesto all'infermiera di darle qualcosa, ma qui dentro nessuno mi ascolta!- si lamentò Michiru sorseggiando il suo caffè.

-Forse dimentichi che aspetta un bambino e non possono darle molte medicine- spiegò Michael, come se stesse parlando a una bambina piccola, che faceva un capriccio.

-Come potrei dimenticarlo. Solo che la vedo così agitata- sospirò.

-Michiru devi stare calma, ha bisogno di tranquillità!- Michael afferrò di nuovo il polso di Haruka per controllare le pulsazioni. Sentì una lieve pressione della mano, sentì le sue dita sfiorargli il braccio e per un attimo il suo cuore si fermò.

_Forse ho immaginato tutto!_

-Come faccio. È in questo stato da ventiquattro ore, ormai. Doveva già essere sveglia!-

-Michiru molto probabilmente lei ti sente, non urlare-

Lo aveva capito, Haruka era cosciente, doveva solo trovare la forza di aprire gli occhi.

-Come fai a dirlo?- chiese scettica.

-Da quando sei diventata così lagnosa?- la voce di Haruka era poco più di un sussurro, aveva ascoltato tutto ma non aveva le forze per partecipare alla conversazione.

Gli occhi di Michael si spalancarono nel sentire la voce della sua amica, istintivamente lasciò andare il suo polso e si allontanò dal letto. Michiru invece sembrava impazzita, si scaraventò ai lati del letto e le afferrò la mano

-Haruka, sei sveglia? Oh mio dio, finalmente! Parlami, dì qualcosa!-

-N-non urlare! Michael le dici che non sono sorda?- parlava con difficoltà, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

Quella sua frase, il tono della sua voce, gli fecero uno strano effetto. Si era convinto che la bionda non lo volesse, che avrebbe dato di matto quando avrebbe scoperto la sua presenza e, invece, si era rivolta a lui come se nulla fosse successo.

Aveva ascoltato ogni parola, aveva ascoltato la paura di Michiru, la delicatezza di Michael nel tastarle il polso. Non aveva la forza di allontanarlo ancora da lei, ora più che mai aveva bisogno di lui, di qualcuno di cui fidarsi, e lui era la persona giusta. A dire la verità era stata super felice quando aveva capito che l'uomo al fianco di Michiru fosse proprio lui, non sapeva come avesse saputo ma era contenta che fosse lì. Questo significava che, nonostante tutto, lui teneva ancora a lei.

Quando finalmente riaprì gli occhi, il volto rigato di lacrime di Michiru inondò la sua visuale, cercò di alzare il braccio ma le faceva male, come se avesse legato un masso gigantesco.

-Non sforzarti- le sorrise la violinista

-Voglio asciugarti le lacrime-

-Oh Haruka! Mi hai fatto spaventare!-

In quel momento ricordò cosa le fosse successo, ricordò il dolore, il terrore e….sangue, tanto sangue.

-Il b-bambino? Come sta il bambino?- chiese terrorizzata.

-Sta bene- cercò di rassicurarla Michiru.

La bionda sembrava poco convinta, voltò lo sguardo verso Michael, incrociando i loro occhi per la prima volta, dopo mesi. Mesi terribili per entrambi.

-Dimmi la verità!- sapeva che lui non le avrebbe mai mentito.

-Sta benissimo. Non devi preoccuparti!- la rassicurò, felice nel vedere di nuovo i suoi occhi.

-Hai controllato tu?-

Michael annuì e disse –E' un bambino forte e robusto!-

-Bambino? È un….maschio?-

La gioia che lesse nei suoi occhi gli fece pensare che forse si era sbagliato, forse Haruka voleva davvero quel bambino e non lo aveva fatto solo per riavere Michiru al suo fianco. Quando, il giorno prima, aveva saputo che la sua migliore amica, se così poteva essere definita, aspettava un bambino, si era subito convinto che aveva sbagliato, che Haruka avesse sbagliato tutto. Ora, invece, sembrava così felice di sapere che era un maschietto.

-Grazie- la voce della bionda lo fece distogliere da quei pensieri.

-Grazie per esserti preso cura di….noi- disse, appoggiandosi una mano sul ventre, guardandolo con imbarazzo. Non poté far almeno di sorriderle mentre il suo cuore sembrava liberarsi da un peso enorme.

-Non devi ringraziarmi! Ora vi lascio da sole-

-Michael?-

-Si?-

-Ritorni?- chiese titubante, guardandolo speranzosa.

-Certo!-

Due giorni dopo, Haruka era ancora in ospedale e la cosa iniziava a non piacerle affatto. Aveva esplicitamente chiesto al dottore di essere dimessa ma lui si era categoricamente rifiutato, affermando che alcuni valori erano ancora bassi e che doveva restare in quel posto fino a quando non fossero tornati alla normalità. Michiru le faceva compagnia per la maggior parte del tempo, anche Michael era passato, ma non avevano mai avuto l'opportunità di restare da soli e di parlare. Arrivava sempre quando doveva essere visitata e la cosa le sembrava un po' strana, forse non voleva parlare con lei, forse continuava a venire perché lei glielo aveva chiesto, anzi l'aveva quasi supplicato di tornare. Si alzò per mettersi seduta, appoggiando la schiena al cuscino, che era appoggiato allo schienale del letto. Quello era il momento della giornata che odiava di più: Michiru era a casa e non sarebbe ritornata prima di qualche ora e Michael, beh lui non era mai venuto a quell'ora. Era completamente da sola, visto che era in una camera privata. Qualcuno bussò piano alla porta, facendola sussultare.

-E' aperto!-

-Stavi dormendo?- Michael era entrato un po' titubante, indossava una maglietta bianca, a maniche corte e un paio di jeans. Abbigliamento inusuale per lui, abituato sempre a giacca e cravatta, per il suo lavoro. Haruka lo aveva visto in quell'abbigliamento un milione di volte, in passato, ora però era strano.

-No, vieni-

Prese la sedia e si sedette accanto al letto, porgendole una busta.

-Come ti senti, oggi?- le chiese, mentre la bionda sembrava più curiosa di aprire la busta e scoprire il suo contenuto. I suoi occhi brillarono di sorpresa quando vide all'interno una tazza di caffè del suo bar preferito. Il bar che frequentavano sempre insieme, prima che tutto cambiasse.

-Oh grazie!- subito tolse il coperchio per odorare quell'aroma, ne sorseggiò un po' e la sua espressione cambiò radicalmente, facendo ridere Michael.

-Non ho mica dimenticato che aspetti un bambino!-

Mandò giù quel sorso, facendo una smorfia schifata.

-Ma il decaffeinato a me non piace!- si lamentò la bionda, per sorridere all'espressione serena che vedeva sul volto di lui. Nei giorni precedenti lo aveva visto distante, come se fosse imbarazzato, e la cosa non le era piaciuta tanto.

-Sempre meglio del tè, non trovi?- sapeva benissimo che odiava il tè, un po' d'acqua calda colorata.

-Se la metti così…- si ritrovò a dargli ragione e a bere quel caffè, che a dire la verità, iniziava a piacerle, forse perché era stato Michael a portarglielo.

-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda- era stato immobile e in silenzio a fissarla. Aveva notato che i lineamenti del suo viso erano cambiati. I tratti spigolosi che caratterizzavano il suo sguardo, si erano…come dire….addolciti.

Haruka lo fissò, per rispondergli –Sto bene, ma non vogliono farmi uscire-

Era così strano, riaverlo di nuovo nella sua vita dopo mesi di assenza, dopo quello che si erano detti. Il loro rapporto si era raffreddato, lo capiva da come era difficile colmare quel silenzio, che li stava assillando.

-Come mai sei venuto ora?-

-Come scusa?-

-Di solito venivi più tardi, quando c'era anche Michiru- spiegò, continuando a sorseggiare il suo caffè.

-Oggi è giovedì e, se ricordi, il giovedì non lavoro, quindi sono venuto ora-

_È vero!_

_Lui lavora tutta la giornata e ha solo un'ora per pranzare._

_E a quell'ora lui veniva da me!_

_Che stupida!_

-Credevi non volessi restare solo con te?- le chiese a bruciapelo, facendola quasi strozzare con il caffè. Iniziò a tossire, cercando di trovare al più presto una risposta giusta.

-Haruka, senti, tu sei molto importante per me. Lo sei sempre stata. Le cose ora sono diverse- si fermò, come per riordinare le idee, mentre la bionda tratteneva il fiato.

Aveva sempre temuto questo momento, da quando lo aveva rivisto, e ora era arrivato.

-Ora c'è Jennifer, non so cosa sia successo fra voi ma lei sembra avercela con te- alzò lo sguardo per specchiarsi in quelli di lei –Non posso costringerla ad accettarti, quindi ti chiedo di essere paziente e di capire se non posso essere al tuo fianco come una volta-

Quelle parole le fecero male, male davvero. In questi mesi aveva imparato, anche se con molta fatica, a far almeno di lui, della sua presenza e dei suoi consigli. Ora doveva ricominciare tutto da capo, visto che, in questi giorni, si era illusa di poterlo avere di nuovo nella sua vita.

-Mi ha visto con Miko!- sospirò, ripensando alle parole di Jennifer in quel bagno.

_Se solo le avessi ascoltate!_

Michael la guardava allibito, ricostruendo piano piano tutti i tasselli che lui non conosceva ancora. Ora comprendeva le improvvise dimissioni di Jennifer, l'improvviso odio nei confronti di Haruka, l'attaccamento, quasi morboso, nei suoi riguardi.

-Perché non sei venuta da me?-

_Avrei potuto aiutarti!_

-Mi vergognavo- era sincera, si vergognava di essere così debole, di non sapere andare avanti senza la sicurezza di avere al suo fianco la donna che amava più di se stessa. Si vergognava di confidargli di aver paura di Michiru, di quando fosse diventata indispensabile nella sua vita.

Michael le afferrò una mano, facendola sussultare. La sua mano era grande e calda, chiuse gli occhi cercando di ricordare l'ultima volta che avesse ricevuto una stretta da quelle mani.

-Ora è tutto passato. Devi solo pensare al tuo bambino e a guarire-

-Sì, ma tu….- non riuscì a terminare la frase, si sentiva così strana, così sdolcinata.

_Che mi sta succedendo?_

-Io sarò al tuo fianco, se vorrai. Devi solo dividermi con lei-

Michael sorrise, quando si rese conto di cosa avesse detto: sembrava stesse parlando con la sua amante.

Continuava a stringerle la mano, mentre l'altra era finita ad accarezzarle la guancia. Carezza che la bionda non rifiutò, stupendolo.

-Sei cambiata, sai?-

-In che senso?-

-Una volta non avresti mai accettato questo!- esclamò, indicando con gli occhi prima le loro mani e poi l'altra che le accarezzava la guancia.

Spalancò gli occhi e mettendo un finto broncio, ghignò: -Mi stai facendo pentire di averlo accettato!-

La verità era che aveva sentito la mancanza di Michael, l'aveva sentita davvero tanto e ,ora riaverlo, era l'unica cosa che le importava. Senza riflettere, esaudendo solo un suo desiderio, l'attirò tra le braccia e la strinse forte, stupendo entrambi. Sentire di nuovo il suo profumo fu una sensazione unica, vecchi sentimenti riaffiorarono, sentimenti diversi ma con la stessa intensità.

-Mi fai vedere il tuo corpo com'è cambiato?- chiese, facendola irrigidire. Certo lui l'aveva già vista e non solo, l'aveva anche toccata, ma allora era il suo dottore, ora invece….

-Non mi dire che ti vergogni?- la stuzzicò, notando la sua agitazione.

-Non hai niente che non ho già visto e… toccato!-

Si stava prendendo gioco di lei, e la bionda lo capì dal tono malizioso che aveva usato.

-Ma ora è diverso, potresti eccitarti nel vedere come è cambiato- imitò il tono del suo amico, staccandosi da lui.

-Sono cresciute così tanto?- chiese, spostando istintivamente lo sguardo sui seni della bionda.

-Non immagini quanto- si lamentò la bionda, evidentemente non abituata a una taglia abbondante.

-Ne sarà contenta Michiru!- buttò lì, pentendosene subito dopo aver visto l'espressione, poco convinta, della bionda.

-Oh! Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?-

_Lei non se né nemmeno accorta!_

-No!- rispose evasiva, desiderando solo di cambiare argomento.

Non insistette, percependo la sua ritrosia nel parlarne.

-Allora? Mi accontento anche di vedere solo la pancia!-

Sorrise, sembrava un bambino impaziente di vedere qualcosa che non aveva mai visto, scostò le lenzuola e, con fatica, spostò i piedi ai lati del letto. Si sentiva ancora un po' debole, ecco perché desiderava tornare a casa, se avesse continuato a restare ferma in quel letto, i suoi muscoli non avrebbero mai ripreso l'agilità di una volta.

-Che fai?-

-Mi alzo, così puoi mirare il mio splendore-

Michael si avvicinò a lei e le porse una mano, mano che la bionda allontanò, offesa.

-Ce la faccio da sola!-

Quando si alzò, gli occhi di Michael s'illuminarono di una strana luce, sembrava lo sguardo di un padre emozionato di vedere la propria bambina diventare mamma. Haruka si sentiva stranamente a disagio, gli occhi di Michael la stavano fissando mentre poteva leggere l'evidente emozione che stava provando.

-Vuoi toccarla?-

-Haruka non è certo la prima pancia che vedo!- ribatté con ovvietà.

-Lo so, ma è la prima volta che vedi la mia!-

Senza aggiungere una sola parola si avvicinò, poggiò una mano sul ventre della bionda e avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio –Sei bellissima-

Quello che vide dopo lo spiazzò completamente, Haruka aveva abbassato il viso, a disagio. Un lieve rossore aveva dipinto le sue guance, sembrava davvero imbarazzata.

Michael sorrise nel pensare che, se avesse visto quello sguardo qualche anno prima, forse avrebbe osato di più.

-Grazie- alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi, e pensò che quegli occhi le erano mancati davvero tanto, in quei mesi.

-Sei felice con lei?- gli chiese.

-Tanto- fu la semplice e sincera risposta dell'altro.

-Quando uscirò da qui, voglio parlarle, voglio chiederle scusa, so di aver sbagliato e devo rimediare- dopo un attimo di silenzio, continuò –Tu sei la sua famiglia- disse indicando il suo bambino e appoggiando la mano su quella che Michael teneva sul ventre –quindi anche lei dovrà esserlo!-

-Disturbo?- la voce di Michiru, stranamente fredda, spezzò quell'atmosfera così carica di amore, amore fraterno.

Haruka spostò lo sguardo per incrociare quello della violinista e, con rammarico, vide ancora quegli occhi sospettosi, quell'insensata gelosia che in fondo lei aveva dato vita e, che ora, sembrava rendere Michiru insicura di lei. In altre parole, Michiru sembrava non fidarsi per nulla di lei.

-Sì, stavamo cercando di percepire il gemello di nostro figlio!- rispose cinica la bionda, stringendo la mano di Michael.

Non sapeva cosa fare, era evidente che tra le due non tutto era stato superato e, lui ora, si trovava giusto in mezzo, irrigidito e non sapendo come comportarsi dopo quello scambio di battuta.

-Molto divertente, vedo che questa mattina stai meglio!- puntualizzò, avvicinandosi e appoggiando una busta sul letto. Con gli occhi squadrò la stanza, in cerca di…. Non sapeva spiegarlo nemmeno lei, ma vedere quella scena le aveva dato tremendamente fastidio.

-Beh, io ora devo andare- dal suo tono si capiva perfettamente che era a disagio, che quella situazione era davvero imbarazzante per lui –Ci vedremo domani- le diede un bacio sulla guancia, poi si voltò per salutare anche Michiru.

–Ricorda che lei ti ama!- le sussurrò all'orecchio, facendola irrigidire.

Lo vide allontanarsi e lasciare la stanza, mentre continuava a ripetersi:

_Perché mi ha detto quelle parole? _

-Hai bevuto il caffè?- chiese senza guardarla negli occhi, si sentiva una stupida e non sapeva come rimediare.

Cosa le fosse preso non sapeva proprio spiegarselo, ma Haruka aveva uno sguardo diverso, uno sguardo che a lei non rivolgeva da moltissimo tempo.

_E per colpa di chi?_

Sospirando pesantemente ritornò a letto, era stufa di quella situazione.

-E' decaffeinato, forse dimentichi che è un dottore!-

-Come potrei dimenticarlo? Ho dovuto chiamare lui perché io per la legge non sono niente per te- risentimento, ecco quello che lesse nella sua voce. Tantissimo risentimento.

-Cos'hai Michiru?-

Cercò di moderare il tono, in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto urlarle di smettila con quell'atteggiamento, che aveva sbagliato ma che non lo avrebbe mai fatto di nuovo, non era così stupida.

-Nulla!- afferrò la sedia e si sedette accanto al letto.

_Continui a mantenere le distanze! _

Lei moriva dalla voglia di stringerla, di abbracciarla e di baciarla, Michiru invece sembrava aver di nuovo innalzato un muro, molto più spesso di quello precedente.

Da quando aveva accettato di perdonarla, si era rifiutata di fare l'amore con lei e, anche se per Haruka era stato molto difficile, aveva cercato di rispettare la sua decisione. Erano state giorni senza sfiorarsi, i loro baci erano più casti di quelli scambiati dai bambini delle elementari. I giorni passavano e la bionda iniziava a sentirsi sempre più a disagio, per quella situazione. Lei di sicuro non voleva per forza fare l'amore, ma le sarebbe piaciuto almeno poterla stringere a sé, in un modo più intimo. Poi una sera, dopo quasi due mesi, Michiru sembrò aver cambiato idea.

_Era appena tornata dopo una durissima giornata in azienda, giornata durante la quale aveva finalmente scoperto che l'azienda iniziava a sollevarsi dai guai economici in cui navigava, ormai da tanto tempo. Michiru era seduta sul divano intenta a leggere un libro, mentre della piccola non c'era nemmeno l'ombra._

_Starà dormendo! Pensò, dopo aver controllato l'ora._

_-Sono tornata- sospirò un attimo prima di posarle un bacio tra i capelli. Aveva preso quest'abitudine per respirare più a fondo il suo odore._

_-Hai fatto tardi- chiuse il libro e le fece spazio per farla sedere al suo fianco._

_-Ero in conferenza con Anya. A quanto pare finalmente siamo riuscite a arginare i debiti dell'azienda-_

_Mentre parlava si era sbottonata i primi due bottoni della camicia e si era seduta al suo fianco. La violinista si spostò appena di lato, per guardarla meglio._

_-Sembri distrutta- constatò, accarezzandole la guancia._

_-E' che sembrano tutti così imbranati quando ci sono io!- esclamò mentre chiudeva gli occhi, pregandola in silenzio di non fermarsi. Quella situazione la faceva sentire come un'adolescente che aveva da poco scoperto la passione e che moriva dalla voglia di riprovare quel piacere immenso._

_-Forse perché incuti in loro soggezione, timore…o forse semplicemente lo sono- sentiva l'alito della violinista sfiorarle la pelle del viso, aprì gli occhi e scoprì che la sua bocca era a pochissimi centimetri dalla sua. Sentì il pollice dell'altra appoggiarsi sul suo labbro inferiore e accarezzarlo molto lentamente._

_-M-Michiru….-_

_Se continui così non risponderò di me!_

_-Lo so Haruka. Lo so- si limitò a risponderle prima di poggiare le labbra su quelle della bionda. Era un bacio diverso, Haruka avvertiva il desiderio di Michiru, desiderio che le diede il coraggio di azzardare una seconda mossa. Schiuse le labbra e con la lingua cercò di convincerla a fare lo stesso. Con suo stupore, l'altra assecondò questa sua richiesta, dando vita a un bacio carico di passione. Con tutte le sue forza cercò di controllare il suo istinto, che in quel momento le stava urlando di buttarla su quel divano e farla finalmente sua. Michiru infilò le mani nei capelli della bionda, la spinse all'indietro fino a farla sdraiare sul divano e a sovrastare il corpo della bionda con il suo. I loro corpi erano praticamente attaccati ma le loro mani non si sfioravano. Quelle di Michiru continuavano a essere incastrate nei capelli della bionda; quelle di Haruka erano ferme a mezz'aria, non sapendosi decidere cosa fare. Sentiva l'altra continuare a baciarla, rispondendo con ardore al suo bacio, ma non era sicura che fosse pronta ad andare oltre. Era una sensazione bruttissima, non sapeva proprio come comportarsi. Neanche la prima volta che aveva fatto l'amore si era sentita così incapace. A differenza sua, Michiru sembrava ben determinata su cosa volesse, spostò le sue mani facendole scendere e insinuandole nella scollatura della camicia. Accarezzò piano il seno della bionda, facendola gemere forte. A quel contatto, ogni suo dubbio svanì, appoggiò le mani sui fianchi della violinista stringendola forte a sé. Allargò le gambe facendo aderire il bacino di Michiru al suo. Gemiti e sospiri riempirono l'aria intorno a loro, le mani di Michiru continuavano a esplorare il corpo dell'altra con bramosia, fino a infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni. Haruka spalancò gli occhi, quando sentì un dito della violinista penetrarla. In quel momento si rese conto che la stava fissando, gli occhi azzurri della sua compagna la stavano letteralmente scrutando, come se volessero leggerle l'anima. Incastrata in quello sguardo sentiva una strana pressione, le succedeva sempre ogni volta che si ritrovava a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi. Aveva capito che Michiru non si fidava più di lei e non poteva certo biasimarla, dopo quello che aveva fatto, ma vedersi quello sguardo anche in quel momento, fu davvero doloroso per lei. Chiuse gli occhi per cercare di evitarlo, quando avvertì una spinta più forte delle precedenti e la voce roca di Michiru sussurrarle:_

_-Non chiudere gli occhi. Quando fai l'amore con me, devi guardarmi!-_

_Non voleva rischiare che la bionda immaginasse di trovarsi tra le braccia di qualcun'altra. Con quelle parole Haruka aveva ormai confermato i suoi dubbi, anche se in realtà li aveva già confermato molto prima. Michiru sembrava non voler ridarle fiducia, nemmeno mentre facevano l'amore. In quel momento però, anche se quella consapevolezza non le piaceva, non riusciva a trovare le forze per allontanarla e chiederle spiegazioni, non riusciva a staccarsi da quelle mani che, per molto tempo, aveva agognato di nuovo sul suo corpo. Si ritrovò così a aprire gli occhi e a puntarli dritti in quelli azzurri. Michiru le sorrise, un sorriso breve che le scaldò il corpo, che le diede la forza di ricambiare quelle attenzioni. Quando però la bionda posò le sue dita sull'intimità della violinista, fu bloccata in modo brusco._

_-No, Haruka non farlo. Non ancora!- la vide spostarle la mano per sostituirla con la sua, la vide iniziare a muoversi, per raggiungere il piacere. Quella volta Haruka non ci riuscì, per la prima volta non riuscì a raggiungere il piacere e ne era sicura, anche l'altra non ci riuscì. _

_Rimasero abbracciate su quel divano, riflettendo in silenzio su quello che non era successo._

_-Perché ti sei comportata così?- la voce della bionda era poco più di un sussurro._

_-Non sopporto che mi tocchi lì- la sincerità della violinista la spiazzò._

_-Non riesco a cancellare il fatto che…hai toccato un'altra- si fermò, abbassando ancora di più il viso, evitando di guardarla negli occhi –Mi dispiac…-_

_-Non dirlo! Non dire che ti dispiace! Non farlo!- non avrebbe sopportato di sentirle pronunciare quelle parole._

_-Haruka io….- appoggiò una mano sul petto della bionda e, facendosi pressione, alzò il volto per guardarla negli occhi._

_-Cosa devo fare per riavere la tua fiducia?-_

_-Non lo so!-_

_Seguirono giorni ancora più duri, dove Michiru e Haruka cercavano di trovare un punto d'incontro, cercando di rispettare le aspettative e le decisione reciproche. Michiru iniziava a lasciarsi toccare in un modo molto più intimo, bloccandola sempre quando cercava di toccarla nell'intimità. I baci erano ritornati quelli passionali di una volta, c'erano coccole, abbracci , carezze ma niente di più. La cosa per Haruka poteva anche andare bene ma quando una volta Michiru la penetrò e la fece raggiungere il piacere, per poi fare lo stesso con se stessa, davanti ai suoi occhi, senza permetterle di toccarla, per Haruka fu il massimo. Capì che doveva fare qualcosa per cambiare quella situazione, fu in quell'occasione che decise di avere un bambino, forse così avrebbe capito che per lei nulla era più importante del loro amore._

Era una situazione così assurda, tra meno di quattro mesi sarebbe arrivato il loro bambino e non riuscivano a superare i loro problemi. Sapeva benissimo che la decisione di Haruka era stata dettata dal suo comportamento, dal fatto che non riusciva ancora a fidarsi completamente di lei, ma non sapeva proprio come fare. Ogni volta che si fermava un attimo a pensarci non poteva fare almeno di darsi della stupida: Haruka l'amava e non le farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Non una seconda volta!

-Sei silenziosa-

-Non mi piace quello che ho visto!-

-Sei gelosa?-

-Sono stata accusata di essere fredda e menefreghista, sto solo cercando di non essere di nuovo fraintesa-

_Eccola, ha affilato di nuovo i suoi artigli!_

Ogni occasione era buona per rinfacciarle quelle parole, dette forse per cercare una giustificazione a quello che aveva fatto.

-Già- sussurrò la bionda

-Haruka io….- _sono una stronza! _

-Tranquilla!- _ci sono abituata! _pensò amaramente.

-Non devi essere gelosa di Michael-

_Di niente e nessuno devi esserlo!_

-Hai ragione, è un uomo!- si portò di colpo le mani alla bocca, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva appena detto.

-Dannazione, Michiru! Porto in grembo il nostro bambino e ancora non ti fidi di me!- ringhiò la bionda, ormai al limite della sopportazione. Se stava cercando di punirla, ci stava riuscendo alla grande sia con i suoi silenzi, sia con le sue parole.

-Non ti ho chiesto io di farlo!-

-Cosa stai cercando di dire? Non vuoi questo bambino?-

-Non ho detto questo?-

-Cazzo Michiru! Parla chiaro almeno per una volta! Perché diavolo mi hai voluta di nuovo al tuo fianco, se poi non riesci a perdonarmi? Perché? Se non riesci a fidarti di me?-

Tornato a casa fu assalito dal pianto di uno dei suoi bambini, evidentemente affamato. Capitava sempre che volessero mangiare insieme e, siccome Jennifer preferiva allattarli al seno, era un po' difficile accontentare entrambi, nello stesso momento. Seguì il pianto che riconobbe essere di Kate e arrivò in cucina, dove vide la presenza di Anya e della sua compagna.

-Ecco amore, non piangere adesso il tuo papà ti farà mangiare!- scherzò Anya, cullando la piccola fra le braccia.

-Non confonderla poi mi esce come te!- si avvicinò alla sorella per prendere Kate e cercare di calmarla.

-Michael!- lo rimproverò severa Jennifer, non accettava che si rivolgesse in quel modo alla sorella, anche se aveva capito che era il loro modo per punzecchiarsi.

Sonya li guardava un po' a disagio, li conosceva poco, anche se Anya le aveva parlato molto di suo fratello e un po' meno di Jennifer, visto che anche lei non la conosceva bene. Quando aveva appreso dal fratello la notizia che sarebbe diventata zia, era rimasta un po' sorpresa, considerato che non sapeva nemmeno dell'esistenza di Jennifer nella vita del fratello. Quando poi era tornata in occasione del Natale, portando con sé Sonya, aveva scoperto altre cose, come ad esempio che lui e Haruka non si rivolgevano più la parola.

-Sei stato da Haruka?- chiese Jennifer, mentre fissava con adorazione il suo bambino, intento a succhiare avido il latte, procurandole un po' di fastidio.

-Sì, e a tal proposito ho bisogno di parlarti-

I due, con in braccio i loro bambini, si scusarono con le loro ospiti e si spostarono in salone.

-Cos'hai?- chiese Anya, avvicinandosi alla sua donna.

-Mi sento fuori posto- sussurrò spostando di lato la testa, per accogliere la bocca dell'altra che si era appropriata del suo collo.

-Questo è il tuo posto, al mio fianco!- l'abbracciò per la vita attirandola a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

-E' il mio posto, ma non so se mi accetterebbero se sapessero la verità!- il tono di voce di Sonya era carico di delusione.

La fece voltare per guardarla negli occhi, quegli occhi verdi simili a quelli di un gatto, quegli occhi che l'avevano subito colpita, facendole comprendere che al di là di una notte di sesso, quella donna poteva donarle molto.

-Nessuno deve sapere se tu non vuoi-

-Ma lui è tuo fratello!- protestò debolmente Sonya, abbassando il volto nell'incavo del collo dell'altra.

-Lo so ma questa è la tua vita e devi decidere tu cosa dire e fare-

Quando aveva scelto di accettare i suoi sentimenti per Sonya, sapeva benissimo che non tutti avrebbero accettato ma la cosa non la preoccupava, quella era la sua vita e nessuno poteva intromettersi.

-Lei lo sa?-

-Lei chi?-

-Michiru, le hai detto di me? Di come ci siamo incontrate?-

Le afferrò le spalle e l'allontanò per guardarla negli occhi

-Ancora con questa storia? Michiru è solo la donna di una mia cara amica e nient'altro!-

-Secondo me lei non la pensa così!-

Non era una persona gelosa ma il fastidio che provava quando Michiru chiedeva aiuto a Anya, non sapeva proprio controllarlo.

Sorrise, afferrò il volto dell'altra con la mano destra e lo avvicinò al suo –Credimi se ti dico che lei mi detesta, ha scelto me solo perché sa che non potrei mai ferirla-. Vide gli occhi verdi dell'altra rattristarsi e capì che aveva frainteso le sue parole –Potrei anche prenderla a calci ma lei non ne soffrirebbe, lei mi odia e….non so se mi hai capita, ma lei ha così paura di soffrire ancora, di essere tradita, che preferisce circondarsi di persone che per lei contano poco-

-Ma è folle!-

-Lo so ma sono sicura che lo abbia capito, quando ha scelto di dare una seconda possibilità a Haruka!- terminò stampandole un bacio sulle labbra. Sonya la strinse forte nascondendo il volto nei suoi capelli.

-Eri bellissima con Kate in braccio- sussurrò nell'orecchio della sua donna, facendola rabbrividire.

-Vuoi dire che ora sono brutta?- tentò di smorzare un po' l'atmosfera. Sonya aveva sempre espresso il suo desiderio di avere una famiglia con bambini ma Anya non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di diventare mamma.

-No, ora sei tremendamente sexy!- esclamò, intuendo l'intenzione dell'altra.

-Ti amo, Sonya!-

-Anch'io, tanto!-

**Salve a tutti, inizio col ringraziare tutti per il vostro sostegno.**

**Ci tengo a precisare (forse avrei dovuto farlo nel capitolo precedente, ma mi è sfuggito) che per quando riguarda la questione gravidanza e il malore avuto da Haruka, ho tutto inventato visto che di medicina non me ne intendo, quindi perdonatemi se ho scritto qualche cavolata.**

**Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.**

**Un bacio a tutti e aspetto le vostre recensioni!**


	20. Chapter 20

Si erano spostati in salone perché Michael voleva parlarle e lei sapeva benissimo di cosa. O meglio di chi. Aveva sempre saputo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato e ora sentiva una strana agitazione nascere dentro di lei. Adagiò il piccolo Nick, che si era addormentato dopo essersi riempito la pancia, nel box e si avvicinò a Michael, per prendere Kate e iniziare ad allattarla. Si accomodò sul divano e attaccò la piccola al seno, accarezzandole molto delicatamente la testa.

-Sei ancora decisa ad allettarli tu?- chiese, fissandola.

-Sì- amava quel momento, sentiva di essere un tutt'uno con i suoi bambini. Era l'unico momento che passavano da soli, era come se il loro legame si stringesse ancora di più.

-Come sta Haruka?- gli chiese, continuando a fissare la sua bambina.

-Meglio!- si sedette sulla poltrona posta di fronte al divano per guardarla bene, anche se erano distanti. Jennifer all'inizio della loro storia, quando Haruka non sapeva ancora nulla, sembrava non calcolare la presenza della bionda nella vita del suo compagno, ma da quando Haruka e Michiru si erano lasciate, aveva iniziato a temerla. Sapeva benissimo che per Haruka, Michael era un amico ma non poteva affermare con sicurezza la stessa cosa per lui. Sospettava che i sentimenti d'amore, che aveva provato per Haruka, non fossero mai cambiati, solo aveva imparato a conviverci.

-Cosa volevi dirmi?- la sua voce non riuscì a mascherare l'esitazione che provava nel chiedergli quella domanda.

-Perché non mi hai mai detto che l'hai vista con l'altra?-

Alzò di scatto la testa, sorpresa. Questo significava che Haruka gli aveva raccontato tutto.

-Te l'ha detto lei?-

Annuì con la testa.

-Ti ha detto anche che mi ha chiesto di non dirti niente?-

-No, ma non mi sorprende, lei è fatta così. Tu piuttosto, perché non hai voluto dirmi nulla?-

-Se lo avessi fatto, tu come ti saresti comportato?-

-Avrei cercato di impedirle di fare stupidaggini!- rispose schietto. Si era sempre detto che se Haruka fosse andata da lui, invece di rifugiarsi tra le braccia di un'altra, lui di sicuro l'avrebbe fatta ragionare.

-Saresti corso da lei! Ecco perché non l'ho fatto!- ritornò a fissare la sua bambina, che succhiava con avidità il suo seno.

-La nostra storia era appena iniziata e ho avuto paura, paura perché io ti amavo già tanto e….- alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo negli occhi –tu di sicuro saresti tornato da lei. Avresti scelto lei a me!-

Michael la fissava leggendo nei suoi occhi che era sincera.

-Io ho amato Haruka tanto, era una parte di me e non avrei mai potuto permetterle di fare una stupidaggine del genere. Io l'ho vista innamorarsi di mia sorella, l'ho vista scoprire con lei emozioni e sensazioni nuove. L'ho vista soffrire tanto, l'ho stretta forte cercando di aiutarla. L'ho vista crescere e diventare donna- si fermò, cercando di controllare quel fiume di emozioni che lo stava travolgendo.

-Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?-era allarmata da quel discorso.

-Lei è importante per me!- buttò tutto d'un fiato, come se si fosse liberato di un macigno pesante, più per se stesso che per la donna che aveva davanti.

-Jennifer, il suo corpo è cambiato ed io non era al suo fianco, io non ero con lei nel periodo più importante della sua vita. Credimi se ti dico che questa gravidanza per lei è stato un traguardo davvero importante-

-Lo è per tutte!- puntualizzò, accarezzando con amore la piccola, che ormai sazia, si era staccata dal seno.

-Lo so ma per una che, fino a poco tempo prima, viveva come un uomo, la situazione è un po' diversa-

Capì che di Haruka sapeva pochissimo mentre Michael conosceva tutto.

-Vuoi tornare da lei?-

-Voglio far parte di nuovo della sua vita. Lei ha bisogno di me, ora- precisò con calma.

-Io non so se riuscirò ad accettare la sua presenza in casa-, cercò di esporre i suoi dubbi.

-Non ti chiedo nulla, non potrei mai farlo. Voglio solo che tu lo sappia-

-Non la voglio in questa casa. Non la voglio intorno ai miei bambini. Non la voglio nella nostra vita!-

-Come vuoi ma vorresti spiegarmi il perché?- il suo tono era calmo e gentile.

-Vederla per casa sarebbe come vedere la tua ex girarmi intorno-

-Ma lei non è la mia ex-

-Lo so, ma….- abbassò il viso, odiava sentirsi così insicura.

Michael si alzò e si avvicinò alla donna, le mise l'indice sotto il mento, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.

-Ehi, non devi temere nulla e nessuno. Io ti amo Jennifer!-

-Ma ami anche lei!- lo sfidò.

Michael non seppe rispondere a quelle parole, il sentimento che continuava a provare per Haruka era ancora fortissimo, anche se sembrava diverso, più puro.

Non sapendo cosa dire, si limitò a baciarla sperando che avesse compreso i suoi dubbi.

_Ricordate il bacio lesbo che la bella violinista, Michiru Kaioh, _

_diede al bel pilota, Haruka Tenou?_

_Bene, sembra che la coppia, a nemmeno un anno di convivenza, sia già scoppiata._

_Haruka Tenou è stata vista al fianco di una bellezza straniera che non ha nulla a che vedere con l'eleganza della bella violinista._

_Gettò quella rivista scandalistica nella pattumiera, non aveva mai ricevuto riviste del genere, eppure quella mattina se l'era ritrovata fuori alla porta. Forse qualche anima malvagia l'aveva lasciata lì per ferirla. _

_Michiru si premurò di nasconderla bene per evitare che la vedesse Hikari. Quella notizia aveva fatto il giro tra gli azionisti dell'azienda e, proprio per tranquillizzarli, dopo il disastro successo con Hiroshi, era stata costretta a prendere parte all'annuale festa di Natale. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitarla, ma Sasuke era stato chiaro: doveva essere presente per garantire agli azionisti che l'azienda non avrebbe risentito dei loro problemi sentimentali._

_Problemi sentimentali li aveva definiti. I loro non erano problemi ma un completo e totale disastro. Lei aveva riposto in quel rapporto, in quella donna, tutto il suo amore, tutte le sue speranze e ora si ritrovava da sola, con un mal di testa allucinante e con un milione di domande. Mentre si preparava per la serata, aveva contattato la figlia diciottenne di una sua amica, per chiederle di prendersi cura di Hikari, sua madre era partita e non aveva nessuno cui chiedere questo favore. Mancavano due giorni a Natale ma lei non riusciva proprio a godersi quell'atmosfera natalizia. Aveva addobbato l'albero perché sua figlia aveva insistito, replicando che, se Babbo Natale fosse arrivato e non avesse visto l'albero, non le avrebbe lasciato nessun dono. Era stato sul punto di dirle la verità, che Babbo Natale non esisteva, che tutta quella gioia che provava nell'attesa di quel vecchiaccio che non muore mai, era inutile. Poi però l'istinto materno aveva avuto la meglio sulla sua rabbia, aveva comprato un piccolo albero e si era divertita tanto con la piccola nell'addobbarlo. Erano ormai le nove di sera, quando arrivò in azienda. Aveva deciso di andare un po' più tardi, per evitare di incontrarla. Di sicuro Haaruka era arrivata prima che la serata incominciasse e ora lei era libera di prendervi parte, senza per forza salutarla. L'atmosfera era quella tipica del Natale, con un grosso abete addobbato all'angolo destro, in fondo alla sala. Tutti i presenti erano impegnati in conversazioni più o meno interessanti. Con sua sorpresa, si ritrovò a perlustrare la stanza alla ricerca di lei, anche se non aveva nessuna voglia di parlarle, anche perché non sapeva cosa dirle, moriva dalla voglia di rivedere i suoi occhi. Questi mesi di lontananza erano stati davvero terribili, molto più duri dei cinque anni di distanza. Allora aveva la vana consapevolezza che Haruka continuava ad amarla, ora invece, non faceva altro che chiedersi con chi fosse e cosa stesse provando. Più volte l'aveva pensata tra le braccia di Chiko e la cosa che più la tormentava, era il sapere cosa avesse provato la bionda in quel momento. Salutò gli azionisti più importanti dell'azienda, mostrandosi tranquilla e serena, sfoggiando un sorriso che le sarebbe valso il premio Nobel per l'interpretazione, parlò con alcune signore, molto più interessate alla sua carriera che a lei come persona. In tutto questo periodo i suoi occhi avevano continuato a perlustrare la zona, con il cuore in gola. Si diresse verso l'angolo della stanza dove era stato allestito un piccolo bar, per bere qualcosa, aveva bisogno di alcool._

_-Signora Michiru, da quanto tempo?- esclamò il biondino, che dietro al bancone era addetto a versare le bevande. Michiru gli lanciò un sorriso, maledicendosi per non ricordare il nome di quel ragazzo. Ricordava di averlo visto già in altre occasioni, ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi il suo nome._

_-Forse troppo!- si limitò a rispondergli, sperando che non avrebbe aggiunto altro._

_-Cosa le posso offrire?- non riuscì a evitare di soffermare il suo sguardo sul seno della violinista, che, anche se l'abito nascondeva bene, era comunque molto provocante._

_Innanzitutto togli i tuoi luridi occhi dal mio seno! Avrebbe voluto urlargli, ma le buone maniere glielo impedirono._

_-Qualcosa di non troppo forte, vorrei evitare di dare spettacolo!- disse, facendolo ridere. _

_Il ragazzo allora prese un bicchierino e una bottiglia, e versò il liquido trasparente._

_-Sa, ho saputo della vostra separazione, mi è dispiaciuto tanto- era sincero, lo poteva capire dai suoi occhi._

_-Beh non devi, non serva a nulla!- replicò, bevendo con un solo sorso la bevanda che l'altro le aveva offerto._

_-Ehi Michiru? Allora è venuta? Credevo che alla fine non venisse!- esclamò Sasuke, facendola voltare._

_-Come avrei potuto privarvi dell'onore di vedere la cornuta del momento?-_

_Cavolo! Ma cosa sto dicendo? _

_Si voltò verso il barman che cercava a stento di trattenere una risata._

_Alla faccia del leggero! Pensò mentre vedeva il viso di Sasuke, diventare sempre più bianco._

_-Beh ecco…..io- l'anziano non sapeva come replicare._

_-Mi scusi, non volevo metterla in imbarazzo!-_

_-Non si preoccupi, sono abituato. Sa, il capo a volte dice cose più imbarazzanti!- era a disagio, lo avvertiva dal suo tono di voce e Michiru iniziava a vergognarsi, come una ladra. Tutta quell'agitazione la stava facendo sclerare di brutto._

_-E dov'è adesso il capo?- chiese, non sapendo controllare la sua curiosità._

_-Beh non saprei, forse in ufficio. Non la vedo da un po'. Credo che stia facendo la sua stessa cosa-_

_-C-cosa?-_

_-Si sta nascondendo!-_

_Le parole di Sasuke la colpirono, in fondo al suo cuore aveva sperato che fosse stata Haruka a insistere che lei ci fosse, ma ora aveva capito che non voleva vederla. Ovviamente non sapeva che, a distanza di qualche metro, la bionda era intenta a fissarla e ad ammirarla._

_-Hai intenzione di fissarla per tutta la serata?- le chiese una voce alle sue spalle._

_-Vaffanculo!- ringhiò, stringendo forte il bicchiere tra le mani._

_-Oh io ho fatto solo una domanda!- replicò, fintamente offesa l'altra._

_Haruka si voltò per guardarla in faccia -Cosa dovrei fare? Andare a parlarle come se niente fosse?- era agitata, sentiva le gambe deboli e una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Non la vedeva da mesi e rivederla in quel posto, le fece uno strano effetto. Non aveva potuto vedere bene il suo viso, ma il suo aspetto era cambiato: era dimagrita e, anche se non tutti lo notavano, lei lo aveva subito capito, lei conosceva il suo corpo alla perfezione. Quando aveva saputo l'intenzione di Sasuke di invitarla personalmente, ne era stata felice, così l'avrebbe rivista; ora però si sentiva in imbarazzo, non era una situazione facile._

_-Dai Haruka, non puoi continuare così, ti stanno fissando tutti!- esclamò, cercando di scuoterla. Da quando l'aveva vista arrivare, si era nascosta in quell'angolo, spiando ogni suo spostamento, frantumando quasi il bicchiere tra le mani quando Jack, il ragazzo del bar, aveva lanciato i suoi occhi sui seni della violinista._

_-Non rompere. Sei pregata di lasciarmi in pace!-_

_-Come vuoi allora andrò a salutarla, vuoi che le dica qualcosa?- chiese maliziosa._

_-Perché invece di assillarmi non pensi alla tua donna?- indicò una ragazza molto avvenente che si accingeva a parlare con un uomo, molto più interessato alle sue curve che alle sue parole._

_Anya spostò lo sguardo in direzione della mano di Haruka e vide Sonya intrattenersi con un uomo._

_-Ma dove l'hai trovata? Ti rendi conto che conciata così sembra una….- Anya la fulminò con lo sguardo, facendola tacere. Aveva già litigato con la sua donna per come avesse scelto di presentarsi ma alla fine aveva accettato il suo stile._

_Infondo è così conciata che mi hai conosciuto! Aveva esclamato Sonya, contro le sue critiche._

_-Scusa non volevo offenderti-_

_Senza dire altro, Anya si diresse verso la sua donna e, con nonchalance, le appoggiò una mano sul fianco stringendola a sé, facendo arrossire visibilmente il suo interlocutore, che evidentemente aveva inteso cosa significasse quel gesto. Pochi minuti dopo, Haruka vide l'uomo allontanarsi mentre le due si scambiavano un bacio tutt'altro che casto, senza essere oscene. Si avvicinarono alla bionda e Anya le lanciò uno sguardo d'intesa –Visto come si trattano le donne?-_

_-Stronza- sibilò la bionda, suscitando nell'amica una clamorosa risata._

_-Di cosa state parlando?- chiese Sonya, fissando Haruka in modo molto insistente._

_-Amore lei è Haruka, ti ricordi? Ti ho parlato di lei!-_

_Vide la bionda spalancare gli occhi e avvicinarsi di più ad Anya –Quindi tu sei la traditrice?-_

_Puttana e anche stronza, l'ha scelta!_

_-Invece tu sei la squillo che calma i suoi bollenti spiriti?- chiese la bionda, piccata sul vivo._

_Anya non replicò a quelle offese, tantomeno lo fece Sonya, si limitò a sorriderle e ad accarezzarle una guancia –Vuoi beneficiare anche tu delle mie grazie- era molto seducente e il suo tono di voce le fece capire che forse aveva fatto segno. Quella donna era una squillo!_

_-Dai Sonya smettila, mi stai infastidendo!- la voce di Anya era calma, come rassegnata a quel comportamento. Haruka era immobile, con gli occhi fissi su quella donna che, senza vergogna, si era offerta a lei, davanti alla sua compagna. Pensò che Anya dovesse essere completamente ammattita per accettare una cosa del genere, senza dire o fare nulla._

_-Haruka scusala, ti posso assicurare che non è sempre così. Ora ti chiedo di guardarla, io vado a salutare la tua di donna!- disse, posando un bacio sulla guancia di Sonya e allontanandosi in direzione di Michiru._

_Haruka era a disagio non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire, sembrava strano anche a lei ma aveva paura che quella donna le sarebbe saltato addosso da un momento all'altro._

_-Scusa, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo!- sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo._

_Haruka era basita, la donna provocante di poco prima era diventata una timida e ingenua ragazzina. Anya non le aveva mai parlato di questa Sonya, si era limitata a presentargliela qualche giorno prima, come la sua compagna. Non sapeva se Michael la conoscesse e cosa ne pensasse, ma di sicuro era una donna ambigua._

_-E' andata da Michiru!- sussurrò Sonya, guardandosi intorno , curiosa di conoscere la violinista. Cioè la conosceva, perché in America era una musicista famosa, ma voleva vedere se anche di persona fosse così bella come appariva in tivù._

_-Conosci Michiru?- _

_-Non di persona, so solo che è una donna straordinaria, che è riuscita dove lei ha fallito- si bloccò, cercando di arginare quel fiume di parole che minacciavano di uscire dalla sua bocca._

_-Lei chi?- chiese, non riuscendo a dare un senso alle sue parole._

_-Anya-_

_-Anya ti parla di Michiru?- chiese perplessa._

_-Cos'è sei gelosa? Non credevi che una donna come Michiru potesse interessare così la mia….-si bloccò per l'ennesima volta._

_-La tua cosa?- la stuzzicò, giusto per vendicarsi. _

_Sonya alzò gli occhi e li puntò su quelli di Haruka, facendole gelare il sangue nelle vene: erano così freddi e crudeli. Come faceva a cambiare nel giro di pochissimi secondi?_

_Ma dove l'ha trovata questa?_

_In un manicomio? Si chiese mentalmente, mentre vedeva la bionda avvicinarsi pericolosamente a lei, facendola arretrare di qualche passo._

_-Cos'hai Haruka, hai paura di me? Hai paura di non saper resistermi? Infondo ti è già successo, no?-_

_-Cosa diavolo vuoi da me? Vedo che conosci bene la mia vita, tu e Anya non avete niente di meglio da fare, che parlare della mia vita?-_

_-Oh non immagini nemmeno cosa facciamo noi due quando siamo sole- _

_Michiru, da lontano, assisteva con sgomento a quello scambio di sguardi, la bionda al fianco di Haruka sembrava pronta a saltarle addosso. Una rabbia incontrollata s'impossessò di lei. Non si aspettava mica che si sarebbe presentata con la tipa dell'articolo. Lei che era andata per assicurare gli azionisti che nessun'altro scandalo avrebbe colpito l'azienda e lei, che faceva? Si presentava con quella…_

_-Sei bellissima questa sera-_

_Michiru si voltò per vedere il volto sorridente di Anya, guardarla._

_-Anche tu stai bene!- le rispose, voltandole le spalle. Non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con lei, lei che, nonostante le fosse stata davvero vicina in questi mesi, ne era sicura, approvava il comportamento di Haruka._

_-Sei arrabbiata?- chiese, facendo segno al ragazzo di volere da bere._

_-No, sono solo stanca. Sai le corna fanno davvero male alle testa-_

_Sorrise a quell'affermazione, poi le mise una mano sulla fronte e accarezzandola disse –Io non sento niente-._

_Quando il cameriere arrivò, Anya ordinò un drink e il ragazzo biondo sparì, lasciandole di nuovo da sole._

_-Hai notato che ti guarda le tette?- _

_-Almeno lui lo fa!-_

_-Sei troppo lontana per fargliele vedere. Dovresti avvicinarla e, ti assicuro, che le guarderebbe anche lei!-_

_-Non credo, sta guardando un altro paio di tette, molto più grande delle mie!-_

_Anya era sul punto di ribattere, quando uno dei maggiori azionisti si avvicinò a loro, intavolando con lei una discussione professionale. Con molta educazione, Michiru si allontanò, indietreggiando e andando a sbattere contro qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno. Quando si voltò, il suo cuore mancò un battito: davanti a lei c'era quella bionda, tutte curve, che aveva visto flirtare, in modo molto provocante, con Haruka. La reazione di Sonya fu impassibile, la guardava facendole la radiografia del corpo, soffermandosi con veemenza sugli occhi._

_-Mi scusi non volevo, ero distratta!- cercò di regolare la sua voce, non voleva certo farle capire che avrebbe preferito sbatterla a terra e riempirla di schiaffi._

_-Non ti preoccupare Michiru, non è successo nulla!- le sorrise beffarda._

_-Ci conosciamo?-_

_-No, ma abbiamo un'amica in comune. Se amica si può definire!- Sonya si stava riferendo ad Anya ma Michiru questo non poteva saperlo e le sue parole la fecero arrabbiare, ancora di più._

_-Amica?-_

_-Sì, mi ha parlato tanto di te- continuò Sonya, ignara di come l'altra stesse travisando le sue parole. Michiru spalancò gli occhi, nel vederla così sicura di sé, nel parlare di Haruka. Sentì un'improvvisa voglia di prenderla a schiaffi, sentì l'impellente bisogno di ficcare le sue unghie in quei occhi così verdi._

_-Oh quindi ti ha parlato di me? Ti ha detto anche come sia facile per lei, passare da un letto all'altro?- replicò velenosa._

_-Come scusa?- credeva di non aver sentito bene, non poteva dire quelle cose su Anya, infondo erano solo amiche-nemiche, come amava definirsi Anya._

_-Non te l'ha detto….-_

_-Sonya ma dove eri finit….M-Michiru?- Haruka sembrava paralizzata, con una mano appoggiata sulla spalla di Sonya, l'altra che a fatica manteneva ancora il bicchiere._

_Sonya! Quindi è questo il suo nome._

_-M-Michiru…..- ripeté, continuando a fissarla, sembrava arrabbiata, i suoi occhi erano lame fredde che la ferirono nel profondo._

_Sonya si voltò verso Haruka per poi ritornare a fissare Michiru: sembravano due statue._

_-Haruka conosci Michiru?-_

_-Sonya non è il momento di scherzare- ringhiò la bionda, con la paura che potesse iniziare di nuovo con quegli atteggiamenti._

_-Sì, dille se mi conosci!- la stuzzicò la violinista ormai al limite, avvertiva di essere sul punto di esplodere._

_Haruka si guardava intorno, alcuni le guardavano curiosi di sapere cosa si stessero dicendo. La loro rottura era ormai nota a tutti, anche se dubitava che si conoscessero tutti i particolari._

_-Michiru per favore- cercò di dissuaderla, avendo notato un giornalista poco distante da loro._

_-Cosa? Non le vuoi dire chi sono?-_

_Era in difficoltà, tremendamente in difficoltà. Conosceva quello sguardo che la violinista le stava lanciando, e non prometteva nulla di buono._

_-Haruka ma cosa sta dicendo?- chiese Sonya, che arrivata a quel punto non capiva più nulla. Anya le aveva parlato di Haruka, presentandola come una sua carissima amica che conosceva da tantissimo tempo. Le aveva raccontato che, nell'ultimo periodo, aveva fatto un enorme errore, tradendo la sua compagna, e non aveva aggiunto altro. Poi c'era Michiru, una donna che stava attraversando un terribile periodo e, che per caso, aveva scelto lei come consigliera. Le aveva giurato che tra loro non c'era nulla, anzi, le aveva assicurato che Michiru la odiasse. Ora però sembrava ci fosse dell'altro, sembrava che queste due si conoscessero e anche abbastanza bene._

_-Oh non hai raccontato alla tua nuova sgualdrinella come ti piace saltare da una donna all'altra.-_

_-Ma come osi?- avanzò minacciosamente verso la violinista che non arretrò nemmeno di un passo._

_-Sonya per favore- la bloccò, cercando in tutti i modi di evitare uno scandalo. Afferrò il braccio di Sonya e la attirò verso di sé. Quel gesto, anche se completamente innocente, fece imbestialire Michiru ancora di più._

_-Cerchiamo di non dare scandalo- sussurrò Haruka, mentre i presenti iniziarono tutti a interessarsi alla loro conversazione._

_-Non dare scandalo? Tu ti presenti con questa puttana e io non dovrei dare scandalo?- urlò, incurante degli sguardi curiosi dei presenti._

_-Non hai avuto il minimo riguardo nei miei confronti e poi osi dirmi di non dare scandalo?- non riusciva a controllarsi, la maschera fredda e menefreghista era ormai caduta e fatta a mille pezzi. Sonya guardava allibita, vergognandosi miseramente, forse per la prima volta in vita sua._

_-Non è come pensi- si avvicinò. _

_-Non azzardarti a toccarmi!-_

_-Ascolta hai frainteso-_

_-Allora dille chi sono!-_

_-Lei è la donna che amo più di me stessa- dichiarò, fissandola negli occhi._

_-No, sono la donna che non hai esitato a tradire-_

_La voce di Michiru era carica di odio, odio per se stessa perchè continuare a amare quella donna; odio per il suo cuore, che ancora batteva forte quando lei la guardava. Anche se in quel momento stava soffrendo, avrebbe pagato oro per ricevere ancora un suo abbraccio, un suo bacio, e questo la faceva stare anche peggio._

_-Ma cosa sta succedendo qui?- chiese Anya, appena arrivata, dopo aver notato tutti i presenti interessarsi alle tre._

_-Anya ci mancavi solo tu!- replicò la violinista, guardandola con astio. Era convinta che lei avesse sempre saputo della presenza di quella biondona e aveva accuratamente evitato di dirglielo. Lo sguardo di Anya era perplesso, non riuscendo a capire quel comportamento della violinista. Un paio di occhi molto curiosi fissavano quel battibecco tra le due mentre una strana agitazione si impossessava di entrambe._

_-Michiru se ti do fastidio vado via, volevo solo dirvi che state dando davvero spettacolo, con i vostri atteggiamenti!-_

_-Oh eccola la signora so tutto io!- si sentiva una stupida ma doveva in qualche modo sfogare l'ira che sentiva impossessarsi, violentemente, di lei. Vide gli occhi di Anya stringersi in due fessure, segno evidente che anche lei iniziava a arrabbiarsi._

_-Sai che ti dico? Fa quello che ti pare!-_

_Il battibecco delle due fu interrotto da Haruka, che continuava a fissarle con stupore. _

_-Da quando siete diventate così amiche?- chiese, mettendo maggiore enfasi sull'ultima parola._

_-Haruka non è com-_

_-Da quando tu ti sei rifugiata tra le braccia di un'altra!- intervenne la violinista, bloccando le spiegazioni che Anya stava per dare alla bionda._

_-Vuoi dire che tu e lei….- la bionda non riuscì a terminare la frase, vide gli occhi di Michiru illuminarsi di una luce diversa._

_-A te cosa interessa?- _

_-Io ti amo ancora, Michiru- sussurrò, regalandole brividi lungo la schiena e facendola imbestialire nello stesso momento. Non riusciva proprio a sopportare che, nonostante tutto, non riuscisse ad odiarla. Non avendo nessuna reazione dall'altra, avanzò di qualche passo nel tentativo di sfiorarla, aveva notato che provava ancora qualcosa._

_-Michiru ho sbagliato ma….-_

_-Non toccarmi, Haruka. Non farlo!- si sentiva così vulnerabile e la situazione non la aiutava affatto, spostò lo sguardo verso Anya, chiedendole aiuto in silenzio._

_-Haruka dai smettila, la metti in difficoltà!- tentò Anya._

_La bionda sorrise mentre un sentimento di rancore cresceva dentro di lei, verso quell'amica, che ora rappresentava per Michiru un punto di riferimento. Aveva perfettamente visto lo sguardo che la violinista le aveva lanciato, sguardo che l'altra aveva subito decifrato. Presa ormai dall'ira, pronunciò parole di cui si pentì subito._

_-Lo sai che lei è fidanzata? Non sei molto meglio di me, se te la intendi con lei?-_

_Non ebbe il tempo di pentirsi di quelle parole che subito avvertì un dolore forte alla guancia, seguito da un bruciore._

_-Sei una stronza!- Michiru le aveva dato uno schiaffo e ora stava scappando via. _

_Non sapeva perché le aveva detto quelle parole, tantomeno sapeva perché avesse deciso di andare in quella stanza ma, quando aprì la porta, il suo cuore si fermò. Avvertì chiaramente il battito cardiaco fermarsi e il suo respiro diventare affannoso. La visione di Michiru, seduta sulla sedia mentre fissava un punto vuoto davanti a sé, la paralizzò. Erano trascorsi più di trenta minuti da quando la violinista le aveva mollato uno schiaffo e poi si era voltata, per allontanarsi da lei. L'aveva cercata per tutta l'azienda, evitando volontariamente di entrare in quella stanza, troppo carica di ricordi per poterla affrontare in quel preciso momento. Poi qualcosa dentro di lei l'aveva spinta verso quella porta e ora, eccola di fronte alla donna, che continuava a farla sentire un verme. Michiru avvertì la sua presenza, il suo profumo e subito si portò una mano al petto, nel vano tentativo di calmare il battito del suo cuore. Haruka richiuse la porta, senza dire una sola parola, stranamente quel silenzio era confortante._

_-Non volevo colpirti- sussurrò la violinista, fissandosi la mano che poco prima aveva toccato il viso dell'altra._

_-Non volevo tradirti-_

_Non riusciva a capirne il perché ma sentirle dire quelle parole, le fece sciogliere, almeno in parte, quel macigno che, prepotente, la opprimeva ormai da mesi. Si alzò e, senza guardarla, si diresse verso la finestra. Avvertiva un bisogno viscerale di sentirsi amata, non da qualcuno, ma da lei. Avvertiva l'esigenza di sentirsi amata dalla bionda._

_-Stringimi!-_

_-Ma io….-_

_-Per favore. Haruka, stringimi a te-_

_Era arrivata alla conclusione che non poteva combattere contro qualcosa di così grande, come l'amore incondizionato che provava per Haruka. Aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze ad odiarla ma non ci era riuscita. Anche quando le aveva dato quello schiaffo, era rimasta ad indugiare sul volto dell'altra, per allungare il contatto con la sua pelle. Sentì il corpo della bionda avvicinarsi a sé, avvertì il suo petto attaccarsi alla sua schiena, le braccia avvolgerla in un abbraccio, per stringerla forte. Chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo cuore, finalmente, si liberava da qualsiasi peso e turbamento._

_-Mi manchi-_

_Furono le sole parole che la bionda riuscì a sussurrare, prima che un singhiozzo, prepotente, sfuggì dalle sue labbra, accompagnato da calde lacrime che prepotenti bagnarono il suo viso. Michiru sentiva il corpo di Haruka scosso dal pianto, avvertiva le lacrime bagnarle il collo e non riuscì a trattenersi, si voltò e la strinse forte a sé, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altra e respirando con forza il suo profumo._

-Cazzo Michiru! Parla chiaro almeno per una volta! Perché diavolo mi hai voluta di nuovo al tuo fianco, se poi non riesci a perdonarmi? Perché? Se non riesci a fidarti di me?-

La verità era che Michiru non le aveva mai detto di averla perdonata, si era limitata a stringerla forte e a chiederle di tornare a casa con lei. Da quella serata Haruka insistette per farla tornare nella sua vecchia casa e, insieme, stabilirono di dare al loro amore un'altra possibilità.

-Io avevo bisogno di crederci ancora, avevo bisogno che l'amore che provavo per te non era inutile- aveva il viso abbassato.

_Provavo? _

_Ha usato il passato!_

-Michiru ho bisogno di sapere cosa provi per me-

La violinista alzò di scatto il viso, guardandola perplessa.

-Cosa significa?-

-Da quando siamo tornate insieme non mi hai più detto….Io non voglio costringerti a dire o fare nulla, ma ho bisogno di sapere- mormorò in evidente difficoltà.

Le parole di Haruka la stupirono, non aveva minimamente immaginato che il suo comportamento potesse portarla a dubitare dei suoi sentimenti. Non sapeva cosa dirle, non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte per spiegarle le sue paure, non riusciva a decifrare nemmeno lei cosa fosse a bloccarla, come poteva sperare che la bionda la capisse? L'unica cosa che sapeva con certezza era che amava quella bionda così tanto, che a volte temeva di farsi del male da sola. Haruka continuava a fissarla, aspettando che si decidesse a parlare, la vedeva torturarsi le dita, vedeva l'indecisione sul suo volto, le si strinse il cuore nel vederla così indecisa nel dare un nome ai sentimenti che provava nei suoi confronti. Si alzò lentamente dalla sedia avvicinandosi alla bionda, le accarezzò il viso e senza dire una solo parola, appoggiò le labbra su quelle della bionda. Fu un bacio carico d'amore, dolce e lento. La bionda chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il sapore dell'altra, godendosi appieno quel bacio che pian piano, le stava facendo svanire ogni dubbio. Quando si staccarono, Michiru la fissò negli occhi e le sussurrò –Non dubitare mai dei miei sentimenti. Anche se non sono in grado di dirlo a parole, tu sei parte di me!- l'abbracciò forte e, appoggiando la bocca al suo orecchio, sussurrò –Ti amo, Haruka!-

Sentiva il cuore battere forte nell'udire quelle parole, aveva quasi paura che le potesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Le cinse le braccia al corpo e la strinse forte, provava una gioia immensa in quel momento. -Ti amo, Michiru!-

Rimasero abbracciate fino a quando il telefono di Michiru non iniziò a vibrare, a malincuore si staccò dalla bionda per leggere il messaggio che aveva ricevuto.

_Mamma quando torni?_

_Come sta zia Haruka? E la sorellina?_

_Torna presto mamma. Mi mancate!_

-Hikari?- chiese la bionda, nel vedere gli occhi illuminarsi della sua compagna.

-Sì, non fa altro che mandarmi messaggi, vuole tornare a casa- rispose, componendo il numero della piccola per parlarle.

-E' con tua madre?-

-Non avevo nessuno a cui affidarla- si giustificò la violinista.

-Mi odia ancora?- domandò, abbassando il viso.

-Non so se odia più te per quello che hai fatto o me per averti perdonata-

Quando la madre di Michiru aveva saputo la verità, si era rifiutata di ascoltare ragioni, aveva completamente cancellato Haruka dalla sua vita. Aveva dato per scontato che la sua bambina non avrebbe mai accettato di dare una seconda opportunità a quella bionda. Poi, quando Michiru le aveva detto che aveva deciso di ricominciare con Haruka, la madre aveva cercato in tutti i modi di farla ragionare e, quando Michiru si era mostrata più che decisa, senza dirle niente, aveva pian piano limitato i suoi contatti con la figlia, nel tentativo di non rivedere la bionda. A dire la verità, nessuno aveva accettato la decisione di Michiru di dare una seconda possibilità al suo amore per quella bionda, ma lei aveva continuato nella sua decisione, anche perché starle lontano avrebbe significato soffrire ancora di più.

-Lei è tua madre ti vuole bene, non potrebbe mai odiarti-

-Non mi rivolge più la parola, se non per parlare di Hikari

-Dalle un po' di tempo, non dico che mi accetterà ma di sicuro non riuscirà a starti lontana ancora per molto. Tua madre è diversa, ricordati che ti ha appoggiata su cose che non tutti avrebbero accettato- cercò di tranquillizzarla, aveva già pensato di andare a parlarle, per cercare di convincerla a riallacciare i suoi rapporti con Michiru.

-Se lo dici tu- la violinista era meno fiduciosa della bionda, era la prima volta che la madre si comportava in questo modo. Forse perché lei non aveva saputo perdonare suo padre quando la tradì.

Si portò il telefono all'orecchio e attese che Hikari le rispondesse.

-Mamma!- la voce squillante della piccola, arrivò alle sue orecchie facendola sussultare.

-Tesoro, come stai?- le chiese con tono calmo e pacato, completamente diverso da quello della sua bambina. Era in queste circostanze che notava come Hikari fosse identica a suo padre, anche Hiroshi era sempre allegro e solare, prima che entrasse Haruka nella loro vita.

-Mamma mi annoio, come sta zia?-

-Sta bene-

Si sedette sul letto accanto ad Haruka, si appoggiò al suo corpo e inserì il vivavoce.

-Mi spieghi perché siamo venute qua?- Sonya sembrava particolarmente agitata. Sapeva che Haruka non aveva una buona opinione di lei e non voleva incontrarla. Da quando aveva intrapreso il suo lavoro non si era mai vergognata, come era successo con Haruka, forse perché sapeva che era una carissima amica di Anya e aveva paura che il suo giudizio, potesse portarla a cambiare opinione sul loro rapporto. Anya e Sonya si erano conosciute in un modo bizzarro ma da subito era scoccata una scintilla, che le portò a rincontrarsi. Non sapeva se aveva raccontato a qualcuno come si fossero incontrate e la cosa la rendeva ancora più agitata. Dopo l'incontro-scontro con Haruka e Michiru, aveva deciso di cambiare la sua vita, continuava ancora a svolgere il suo lavoro, perché aveva un contratto che la obbligava a continuare per altri tre mesi, ma aveva deciso di cambiare il suo tenore di vita: aveva abbandonato i suoi abiti succinti per un look più sobrio. All'inizio, si era sentita ridicola poi però si era abituata. Con Anya non ne aveva parlato ma aveva davvero timore che la sua famiglia non la avrebbe accettata, se avesse saputo la verità.

-Perché Michiru e Haruka sono due amiche e hanno rischiato di perdere il loro bambino- le spiegò, afferrandole una mano, camminando lungo il corridoio dell'ospedale. La mano di Anya era così calda che aveva la capacità di farle svanire ogni dubbio e esitazione. Quella donna aveva stravolto la sua vita, facendole capire che l'amore esisteva davvero. Abbandonata da piccola dai suoi genitori, era cresciuta in un istituto, dove nessuno conosceva il significato della parola "amore". All'età di sedici anni, aveva incontrato un uomo di venti anni più grande di lei, che l'aveva sedotta, facendole conoscere i piaceri del sesso, in un età troppo presto, piano l'aveva condotta a una vita poco dignitosa, facendola saltare da un letto all'altro, solo per soldi. In quegli anni aveva capito benissimo che non era amore quello che la legava a quell'uomo, ma solo il bisogno di non essere più da sola. Qualche anno dopo, trovò il coraggio di allontanarsi da quell'uomo, decise di dare una svolta alla sua vita trovando un lavoro come segretaria, in un importante studio legale. Ben presto divenne la segretaria personale di uno degli azionisti più importanti, finendo con l'andarci a letto. Non sapeva affermare con decisione se fosse stato amore o qualcos'altro, ma di sicuro non si trattava di solo sesso. Fu con lei che capì di amare le donne, fu con lei che scoprì la vera felicità, per lo meno fino a quando l'altra non decise di sposarsi e, molto gentilmente, l'allontanò dalla sua vita, lasciandola sola e senza lavoro. Iniziò per Sonya un periodo davvero difficile, che la portò a ritornare alle sue origini, iniziò a far parte di un'agenzia di accompagnatrici che si divertivano a appagare i desideri perversi di molti uomini e donne. Fu così che incontrò Anya.

_Era il suo compleanno e le sue colleghe le avevano organizzato una festa in uno strano locale, di cui non ricordava il nome, ma di cui aveva appuntato l'indirizzo sull'agenda. Aveva lavorato tutta la giornata, cercando di decifrare alcuni bilanci di un'azienda che navigava in bruttissime acque. Guardò l'orologio, notando che doveva sbrigarsi se non voleva arrivare in ritardo. A dire la verità, non aveva nessuna voglia di festeggiare, ma Yuki aveva insistito tanto, che alla fine si era ritrovata a acconsentire a patto che fosse stato un posto tranquillo. Conosceva bene Yuki e sapeva che amava divertirsi e fare divertire gli altri, sul lavoro era un'impiegata modello ma, quando smetteva di indossare i panni d'impiegata, si trasformava in una ragazza frivola e desiderosa di fare sempre esperienze nuove. Quando arrivò a casa, notò subito i led della segreteria che l'avvisava di avere un messaggio in segreteria. Decise di ignorarlo perché sapeva benissimo di chi si trattava: sicuramente era il suo nuovo cliente che le chiedeva di aggiornarla sul caso. Si diresse in camera e, dopo aver scelto cosa indossare, si diresse in bagno. Fece una doccia veloce e poi si vestì. Quando parcheggiò l'auto il suo telefonò squillò, lo prese e lesse il messaggio che Yuki le aveva inviato:_

_Ciao scusa ma farò tardi._

_Tu inizia ad entrare e dai il tuo nome._

_Mi raccomando divertiti!_

_Divertiti? Da sola?_

_Decise di non dare peso a quelle parole e entrò in quel locale. Il posto era abbastanza tranquillo, anzi forse troppo tranquillo per un "locale alla moda", come lo aveva definito Yuki. Si avvicinò alla ragazza addetta alle ordinazioni e, dopo aver dato il suo nome, fu condotta in una stanza._

_-Spero che sarà tutto di suo gradimento!- le aveva detto, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle._

_Si guardò intorno: quel posto aveva tutta l'aria di essere una suite matrimoniale, completa di ogni comfort. Non riusciva a comprendere cosa avesse pensato Yuki, quando aveva scelto quel posto, se non sapesse per certo che era etero, avrebbe anche potuto pensare che voleva portarsela a letto._

_Afferrò la sua borsetta e prese il telefono per chiamarla, quando la porta alla sua destra si aprì, per lasciare entrare una donna molto provocante che, appena la vide, le sorrise. Anya continuava a fissarla mentre l'altra si avvicinava a lei con passi lenti e sensuali. In quel momento Anya capì tutto: Yuki le aveva pagato una puttana, come regalo di compleanno!_

_-Allora, ti piace quello che stai vedendo?- le chiese con sicurezza. Anche se era giovane sembrava molto sicura di sé, evidentemente faceva quel lavoro da molto tempo._

_-Io sono Sonya e per questa notte sono completamente tua!-_

_Continuava a fissarla e non poté fare almeno di notare che era davvero ben messa: capelli lunghi, biondi e leggermente mossi, occhi verdi e labbra carnose. Il suo sguardo si spostò sul suo corpo, poco coperto, si soffermò sui seni abbondanti e molto eccitanti, le gambe lunghe e slanciate. Deglutì e le ci volle una forza immane per staccare lo sguardo da quel corpo e puntarlo sul viso dell'altra. Non sapeva cosa la spinse a farlo, né perché lo stava facendo, ma si ritrovò attaccata alle labbra di quella bionda, baciandola con ardore mentre con le mani iniziava a toccarla. La sua pelle era così liscia e invitante, le sue labbra così calde e accoglienti, tanto che, quando l'altra si staccò, terminando ogni tipo di contatto, fu invasa da un senso di freddo._

_-Ti piace condurre?- chiese la bionda mentre, con gesti esperti, le scostò le spalline sottile del vestito, scoprendole i seni._

_-Sei tutta mia, no? Allora fa quello che dico io!- sentenziò, trattenendo il respiro quando l'altra le afferrò un seno._

_-Allora dimmi cosa vuoi- sussurrò, un attimo prima di afferrarle un capezzolo con i denti e stringerlo piano, facendola ansimare._

_Non ebbe il tempo o la forza di rispondere a quelle parole, la bocca di Sonya le stava succiando avidamente il capezzolo, mentre con la mano sinistra torturava l'altro seno. Anya allungò le mani nei capelli dell'altra, trovandoli soffici, strinse forte le dita tirandole una ciocca di capelli, non era sua intenzione farle del male, ma doveva allontanarla, altrimenti avrebbe perso ogni controllo._

_Sonya la fissò con sguardo dubbioso._

_-Non ti piace?- le chiese, avvicinando il viso al suo._

_-Sai come si fa con una donna?-_

_-E' questo il tuo problema? Puoi sempre insegnarmi tu!-_

_Anya non sapeva cosa risponderle, non sapeva come comportarsi. Non aveva mai pensato di finire a letto con una squillo, l'idea non l'aveva mai nemmeno sfiorata. Di solito quando aveva voglia di sesso, andava in un locale e rimorchiava qualcuna, arrivando addirittura a farla sua in un bagno pubblico, ma mai aveva pagato qualcuna per farlo._

_Sonya le afferrò la mano e la trascinò nella stanza alla loro destra, facendola fermare accanto al letto, poi la guardò negli occhi e, con un tono molo malizioso, disse: -Ora, insegnami come si fa!-_

_Appena aveva visto la sua cliente, subito era rimasta attratta da quel corpo, tanto da volerla subito fare sua. Di solito amava giocarci prima un po', giusto per non dover ripetere l'atto sessuale più di una volta, soprattutto quando veniva pagata per un'intera notte. Con quella donna invece, era pronta a trascorrere tutta la notte a farla ansimare e godere: le piaceva!_

_In pochi minuti, si ritrovarono sdraiate sul letto, completamente nude, quando all'improvviso Anya vide l'altra salirle cavalcioni, abbassandosi per morderle il collo, mentre con le mani viaggiava sul suo corpo, fino ad arrivare tra le sue gambe. Di sicuro non era la prima volta che lo faceva con una donna, questo lo aveva capito subito, ma non si aspettava che fosse così esperta. Riusciva a toccarla nei punti giusti, facendola fremere di un piacere nuovo, un piacere che andava oltre il semplice sesso ma che non era amore. Un piacere che voleva esplorare e godersi fino in fondo. Sonya alzò il viso per avvicinare la bocca a quella dell'altra e le sussurrò, a pochi centimetri dalla bocca: –Allora, come sto andando?-_

_Anya con una scatto cercò di catturarle le labbra ma l'altra si allontanò prontamente, sorridendo soddisfatta._

_-Credo che sia arrivato il momento di fare sul serio- ansimò, afferrandole i seni tra le mani, mentre la donna lasciò fuggire un gemito di soddisfazione._

_Sonya non se lo fece ripetere due volte, insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi fino a raggiungere la sua meta, penetrandola con un gesto deciso mentre l'altra s'inarcava, per darle maggiore accesso. Fu un'esperienza unica per entrambe, nessuna delle due aveva mai immaginato di poter raggiungere un tale livello di appagamento da un incontro del genere. _

_Stremate e ormai senza fiato, giacevano sul letto cercando di riprendere un ritmo cardiaco normale._

_-Credo proprio che non ho nulla da insegnarti!- replicò Anya._

Dopo quella notte, Anya prese l'abitudine di fissare un appuntamento in quel locale, almeno una volta alla settimana, pagando i servizi di quella bionda un prezzo misero, rispetto a quello che l'altra le donava. Iniziarono a conoscersi meglio fino a quando non capirono di provare qualcosa di davvero importante, l'una per l'altra. Ora Sonya lavorava ancora in quel locale, perché aveva firmato un contratto e non poteva rifiutarsi, anzi non voleva. Non perchè quel lavoro le piacesse ma non si sentiva pronta a affidare la sua vita nelle mani di Anya e se quest'ultima, all'inizio non lo aveva accettato, arrivando addirittura a troncare la loro relazione, ora cercava di conviverci, anche se ogni volta che la vedeva uscire per recarsi in quel posto, diventava particolarmente irascibile. A volte si ritrovava a pensare che forse, se avesse insistito di più, Sonya avrebbe accettato di lasciare il suo lavoro ma in fondo capiva la sua paura di lasciarsi andare completamente e cercava di resistere.

_Tre mesi!_

_Novanta giorni e poi sarò solo tua!_ Aveva preso l'abitudine di sussurrarle quando Anya era particolarmente restia nel lasciarla andare a lavoro.

_Novanta giorni e poi sarai solo mia!_

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia. **

**Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni e perché continuate a seguirmi.**

**Un bacio e a presto!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Quando qualche settimana prima aveva bussato a quella porta, l'era sembrato la cosa più normale da fare in quella situazione, le era sembrato così giusto rifugiarsi in quelle braccia. Ora, a distanza di giorni, ora che la sua vita era caduta a pezzi, quel gesto le appariva così sbagliato e così scorretto. Non riusciva a capacitarsi, non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione, non riusciva a credere di essere stata così stronza da buttare all'aria il suo amore per Michiru. Davanti ai suoi occhi l'immagine fredda e distaccata di Michiru era ormai indelebile, era ormai diventata un chiodo fisso che le impediva di ragionare, le impediva di andare avanti. Eppure quella notte aveva avuto tante opportunità per fermarsi e, invece, aveva continuato, lasciando che la situazione le sfuggisse di mano. _

_Restò immobile ancora qualche secondo, a fissare quella porta chiusa, prima di bussare il campanello. Non era sicura di stare facendo la cosa giusta, sapeva solo che le doveva delle scuse, doveva spiegarle la situazione, doveva riprendersi quello che le apparteneva. Pochi istanti dopo, la porta si aprì lasciando apparire l'immagine di Miko, che la fissava con occhi sorpresi._

_-H-Haruka cosa ci fai qui?- il tono della voce tradiva il suo stupore. Era trascorso una settimana da quando aveva scoperto la vera identità di Haruka e si era convinta che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista._

_-Dobbiamo parlare!-_

_-Non abbiamo niente da dirci!- si sentiva una persona orribile per aver tradito la fiducia di Michiru e, continuare a parlare con Haruka, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Cercò di richiudere la porta ma la bionda la fermò, costringendola a indietreggiare. Spalancò la porta e si fece strada da sola, entrando in quell'appartamento che le faceva ricordare cose che avrebbe voluto felicemente cancellare._

_-Cosa diavolo vuoi ancora?- era arrabbiata, furiosa. Non avrebbe mai voluto fare del male a Michiru e l'altra, che era la sua compagna, l'aveva indotta a farlo. _

_-Perché usi questo tono? Qualche giorno fa non avresti di certo risposto così!-_

_-Cosa vuoi Haruka?- era a disagio, vederla di nuovo nel suo appartamento le procurò una strana sensazione, un'emozione forte che le fece battere il cuore violentemente. Nonostante avesse cercato con tutta se stessa di reprimere quelle sensazioni, non c'era riuscita. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per Michiru e ora sentiva di star sbagliando ancora. _

_Possibile che fosse solo lei a sentirsi così sbagliata?_

_Possibile che per Haruka era tutto normale?_

_-Volevo chiederti scusa- sussurrò la bionda, abbassando il viso._

_-Non è a me che devi delle scuse-_

_Sapeva benissimo che Haruka per lei non provava nulla, non aveva mai provato nulla. Lo aveva capito dalla sua reazione quando aveva scoperto chi fosse. Non si era minimamente preoccupata di darle delle spiegazioni, l'aveva lasciata lì, da sola, per seguire la sua donna, per seguire Michiru._

_-Forse hai ragione- spostò lo sguardo sul tavolino e lo vide: l'orologio era appoggiato in un portaoggetti di vetro. _

_-Lo hai dimenticato- disse, intercettando il suo sguardo. Aveva sperato di rivederla proprio grazie a quell'oggetto, ora però avrebbe preferito non averlo affatto._

_-Lo hai conservato perché sapevi che sarei ritornata?-_

_Miko si spostò per prenderlo, lo guardò, rileggendo la dedica sul retro "Un senso di te", parole che sembravano avere un significato profondo, significato che la bionda non aveva esitato a calpestare, usando lei per farlo._

_-Perché le hai fatto questo?- si ritrovò a chiederle, mentre un nodo alla gola le rendeva difficile respirare._

_-Perché hai scelto proprio me?-_

_Sentiva il cuore spaccato in due: da un lato si sentiva in colpa per Michiru, se solo pensava di averle raccontato ogni particolare, si sentiva una persona orribile; dall'altro lato, la consapevolezza di non poterla mai avere le faceva male, perché lei, in fondo al suo cuore, provava qualcosa di veramente importante per la bionda che aveva di fronte._

_-Credi che con qualcun'altra sarebbe stato più giusto?- chiese scettica. _

_-Non volevo dire questo…Mi chiedo solamente come sia potuto succedere-_

_-Forse se tu non avessi usato così tanti nomi, avremmo potuto evitare tutto questo!- _

_-Stai dando la colpa a me?- era incredula, non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie._

_-Dai, mi sei saltata addosso subito, lo hai dimenticato?-_

_-E' facile parlare così, ti ricordo che non toccava a me evitare che succedesse-_

_-Hai ragione, in fondo tu lo hai sempre voluto- Haruka si avvicinò a lei pericolosamente –E lo vuoi anche ora- le afferrò il mento, facendoglielo alzare con forza._

_Nel tentativo di allontanarsi, inciampò cadendo all'indietro, trascinandosi la bionda con sé. Rimasero immobili a fissarsi per alcuni secondi._

_-Haruka smettila, tu hai Michir-_

_-Non ho nessuno! Sono libera come il vento!- sentì la rabbia impossessarsi di lei nel pronunciare quelle parole. Avvertì gli occhi bruciare e un singhiozzo fuggì dalle sue labbra _

_-Mi ha lasciata! Mi ha lasciata!- ripeté prima di scoppiare in lacrime tra le braccia di Miko. Era ritornata in quella casa per riprendersi l'orologio, per riprendersi l'unica cosa che, in quel momento, riusciva a farla sentire bene e male nello steso momento, ed era finita col piangere tra le braccia della donna che aveva contribuito, involontariamente, alla rottura del suo rapporto con Michiru._

Aprì gli occhi cercando di capire dove si trovasse, aveva sognato e l'angoscia e il dolore che aveva provato nel sogno, le sembravano così vivide e presenti, tanto da farle del male. Un leggero movimento al suo fianco, le fece ricordare della donna che aveva accanto a sé. Sorrise nel vedere il suo viso così sereno e rilassato, non lo vedeva così da tantissimo tempo. Dopo aver parlato con Hikari, era rimasta al suo fianco e avevano chiacchierato molto di Michael, del loro bambino, di Hikari e di come sarebbe cambiata la loro vita tra meno di quattro mesi. Non sapeva come e quando, ma si erano addormentate abbracciate, con Michiru con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto. Le accarezzò piano il viso facendola mugolare nel sonno. Aveva dimenticato come reagiva quando qualcuno l'accarezzava nel sonno, del resto era tantissimo tempo che non dormivano così vicine.

-Michiru dai svegliati-

L'altra aprì gli occhi, sorridendole appena incrociò il suo sguardo. Sembrava più serena e la cosa la fece stare meglio.

-Ma che ore sono?- aveva ancora la voce assonnata, non sapeva cosa le era successo ma, al fianco di Haruka, aveva sentito all'improvviso tutto il peso della stanchezza accumulata negli ultimi giorni.

-E' ora che tu torni a casa-

-Non mi vuoi qui con te?- facendosi leva sul braccio, alzò il busto per guardarla negli occhi.

-Certo che ti voglio. Ma hai bisogno di riposarti- le accarezzò la guancia, soffermandosi al lato dell'occhio.

-Hai un'aria così stanca-

La violinista sorrise notando come la gravidanza aveva cambiato il suo modo di parlare

-Parli proprio come una mamma apprensiva!-

-Tu invece, ti comporti proprio come una bambina capricciosa- ironizzò la bionda, appoggiando le labbra su quelle della violinista, stampandole un bacio casto e innocente. Fu sorpresa nel sentire la mano dell'altra afferrarle la nuca per impedirle di staccarsi da lei. Michiru l'attirò a sé approfondendo il bacio, proprio quando la bionda iniziò a rispondere a quelle labbra così invitanti qualcuno bussò alla porta e, senza attendere risposta, entrò.

-Come ti sent….Oh! scusate! Non ho visto nulla!- si giustificò Anya, portandosi una mano agli occhi.

-Arrivi sempre nel momento meno opportuno- si lamentò la bionda, staccandosi a malincuore dalla sua donna.

-Ti ho già chiesto scusa. Come facevo a immaginare che nonostante avessi il pancione, facessi lo stesso queste cose. Senza contare che sei in ospedale!- scherzò Anya entrando in camera, seguita da una Sonya che ancora non riusciva a capire lo strano rapporto che legava quelle tre donne.

-Vuoi dire che tu non lo hai mai fatto in un luogo pubblico?- la stuzzicò Haruka mentre cercava di ritrovare una posizione comoda.

-Beh forse, non ricordo- rispose Anya, avvicinandosi al letto e salutando la bionda con un bacio sulla guancia, poi spostò il suo sguardo verso Michiru e le sorrise appena. Anche se in alcuni momenti difficili la violinista aveva chiesto il suo appoggio, non erano comunque riuscita a instaurare un rapporto di amicizia. In fondo al suo cuore Anya era ben consapevole che Michiru continuava a vedere in lei una minaccia per il suo rapporto con Haruka. Continuava ancora a essere gelosa di lei.

Le due iniziarono a parlare dell'azienda, di Hiroshi, di Michael interpellando anche Michiru nella loro conversazione. Seduta al fianco di Anya, Sonya ascoltava quella conversazione senza proferire parola, continuando a fissare con insistenza Michiru, cercando di capire qualcosa di più di quella donna. In base a quello che sapeva doveva essere una donna davvero complicata, una donna capace di perdonare un tradimento, capace di accettare l'aiuto di una persona che odia e, allo stesso tempo, capace di essere un'artista unica. Nel profondo del suo cuore aveva una paura spropositata che, in fondo, Anya fosse attratta da quella donna, e il suo modo di rivolgersi alla violinista contribuiva ad avvalorare i suoi timori. Quando parlava con Haruka, Anya sembrava schietta e priva di tatto, come era con lei; quando invece si rivolgeva a Michiru, il suo tono di voce cambiava, a volte sembrava dolce altre volte sembrava sulla difensiva, come se avesse paura di dire o fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

Al suo confronto Michiru sembrava molto più adatta a stare al fianco di Anya e la cosa la spaventava molto.

-Haruka io vado, ci sentiamo dopo- Si alzò e la baciò sulla bocca, le accarezzò la guancia e a pochi centimetri dalla bocca le sussurrò –Non affaticarti troppo!-

Michiru si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo di Anya, si avvicinò e, facendo appello a tutto il suo coraggio, si abbassò per salutarla.

Aveva stretto un legame strano con quella donna: anche se l'aveva aiutata, non riusciva comunque a fidarsi pienamente di lei. In realtà faticava a fidarsi di chiunque nell'ultimo periodo. Ecco perché aveva preferito avvicinarsi a una persona che non si sarebbe fatto nessuno scrupolo a farle del male in modo diretto, anziché farlo di nascosto, finendo col ferirla di più.

Nel vederla avvicinarsi, Anya si alzò e le sorrise: a volte Michiru sembrava così indifesa, proprio come in quel momento; altre volte, era così fredda e distaccata, non sapeva mai cosa aspettarsi da lei.

-Grazie, grazie di tutto!- furono le semplici parole della violinista prima di salutarla con due baci sulle guance. Nella stanza c'era stupore: lo stupore di Haruka nel vedere Michiru ringraziare Anya, lo stupore di quest'ultima nell'udire le labbra di Michiru sfiorarle le guance e, infine, lo stupore di Sonya, nell'assistere impotente a quella scena.

Istintivamente Anya rispose a quel saluto e le sorrise.

_Cosa significa tutto questo?_

_Perché quella bionda non dice nulla?_

_Cosa provi realmente?_

Sonya continuava a fissare, con aria assente, la sua donna, che era ritornata a sedersi, mentre la violinista abbandonava la stanza. Aveva salutato le due donne con sorrisi e baci mentre a lei aveva riservato solo uno sguardo. Non che volesse i suoi baci ma non riusciva proprio ad accettare lo slancio che aveva avuto nei confronti della sua donna. Si alzò di scatto richiamando l'attenzione delle due amiche.

-Sonya cosa c'è?- la voce di Anya la riportò alla realtà.

-Nulla, arrivo subito!- senza aspettare la risposta della donna al suo fianco, si precipitò fuori da quella stanza, troppo stretta per lei e per il suo cuore.

Amava quella donna, la amava davvero, e lei lo sapeva, ma nonostante tutto continuava ancora a pensare a quella violinista, continuando a ribadire che non c'era nulla tra loro.

_Eppure non hai rifiutato quel contatto!_

Camminando a passo spedito, si ritrovò nell'atrio e vide che lei era ancore lì, mentre parlava al telefono. Fu un attimo e la sua bocca parlò di volontà propria.

-Michiru! Aspetta!-

La vide voltarsi e regalarle un sorriso cordiale, un sorriso che non le aveva mai rivolto.

_Cosa ha da sorridere?_

La rabbia e la frustrazione aumentavano sempre di più nel vedere la distanza tra lei e Michiru diminuire.

-Si?-

-Cosa c'è fra te e Anya?-

Michiru non ebbe nessuna reazione a quella domanda, si limitò a sorriderle appena, facendo aumentare ancora di più l'astio che Sonya avvertiva in quell'istante. Astio che la violinista aveva percepito già la prima volta che si erano incontrate, solo che in quel periodo aveva creduto si trattasse per Haruka. Ora, invece, capiva che era gelosa dell'assurdo legame che la univa ad Anya.

-Spiegati meglio, cosa vuoi sapere?-

-Non fare l'ingenua!-

-Vuoi sapere se abbiamo fatto sesso?- chiese a bruciapelo, gongolando dell'imbarazzo che lesse sul viso dell'altra. Quella situazione le sembrava così assurda, Sonya gelosa del suo rapporto con Anya mentre lei moriva per il rapporto che Anya aveva con la sua Haruka.

-Non m'interessa nulla se avete fatto sesso, non è quello che mi preoccupa!-

_Anch'io lo faccio, per lavoro sì, ma comunque è sesso!_

-So bene la differenza che c'è nel fare sesso e fare l'amore. Del resto credo lo sappia anche tu!-

Vide una strana scintilla negli occhi azzurri della violinista, scintilla che le fece capire di aver toccato un tasto dolente.

-Sbaglio o sei riuscita a perdonarle una scappatella?-

Le due continuavano a fissarsi senza proferire parole, i loro occhi sembravano come fuochi incandescenti pronti a bruciare qualsiasi cosa.

-Oh beh, credo che tu non possa proprio parlare, anche Anya ti ha perdonato tante scappatelle e credo che continui ancora a farlo!- lanciò la violinista.

_Lo sa! Sa del mio lavoro!_

La bionda indietreggiò appena, non sapeva come rispondere a quella provocazione che, in fin dei conti, si era cercata. Sapeva di aver sbagliato nell'andare sul privato ma era stato più forte di lei, vederla così sicura di sé, l'aveva spinta a toccare un punto debole che alla fina si era rivoltato contro se stessa.

-Sai, credo tu dovresti solo stare zitta e ringraziare il cielo di averti fatto incontrare una donna come lei!-

Non voleva essere cattiva ma aveva iniziato lei e non poteva dargliela vinta. Non voleva!

-Una donna che tu cerchi di portarmi via! Del resto non sei così diversa da me!-

_L'unica differenza è che tu hai la libertà di sceglierti con chi andare a letto!_

-Se mi stai dando della puttana, puoi risparmiartelo! Se quello che dubiti fosse vero sarei soltanto una traditrice e non una puttana. In fin dei conti io non ho mai venduto il mio corpo!-

Le parole di Michiru la ferirono nel profondo, quella donna era davvero crudele.

-Sei una stronza!- sibilò a denti stretti.

-Oh prima mi dai della puttana poi della stronza, credo tu sia un po' confusa!-

Quella donna era così snervante, aveva sempre la parola giusta e la cosa che più la infastidiva era che, nonostante cercasse di ferirla in qualche modo, l'altra sapeva sempre come ribaltare la situazione, incassando senza il minimo turbamento i suoi insulti e ferendola con parole, all'apparenza innocue, ma capaci di ferire nel profondo. Anche Anya era così, sapeva sempre come cavarsela anche in situazioni esasperate, senza apparire mai volgare.

_Sono fatte l'una per l'altra!_

Pensò, amaramente mentre vedeva la violinista voltarle le spalle e dirigersi verso l'uscita. La raggiunse e, afferrandola per un braccio, la costrinse a voltarsi

-Cosa provi per lei?-

Michiru rimase immobile a fissarla negli occhi, dove vi lesse tutto il suo terrore.

-Non è di me che devi preoccuparti. Io non sono nei suoi pensieri, tantomeno lei nei miei. Non sono io quella che ha amato tanto-

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

Michiru aveva sempre saputo della relazione amorosa che in passato aveva unito Haruka ad Anya. Non sapeva i particolari, come era nata, come era finita o quando forte e travolgente fosse stata per entrambe, quello che sapeva era che era stata davvero importante per entrambe. Quello che sapeva era che, quando Anya era nei paraggi, non riusciva a fare al meno di sentirsi nulla in suo confronto. Lei aveva saputo mettere il suo amore per Haruka sopra ogni cosa, facendo la difficile scelta di lasciarla da sola per poterle dare l'opportunità di vivere la sua vita. Tutto questo lo aveva scoperto solo qualche mese prima, quando dopo una serata a dir poco frenetica, Anya era piombata a casa sua completamente ubriaca.

_Quella sera si sentiva particolarmente nervosa, aveva rifiutato l'ennesimo tentativo di Haruka di avvicinarla, aveva sopportato le telefonate insistenti della madre, che cercava in tutti i modo di convincerla a farsi una nuova vita, ad allontanarsi da quella città e, come se non bastasse, aveva litigato con Hikari che l'accusava di aver allontanato Haruka come aveva fatto con il suo papà. Era in quei momenti che avrebbe gridato a gran voce che lei stava morendo dentro, che andava avanti solo spinta dall'orgoglio, che non le permetteva di farsi vedere debole e sconfitta agli occhi degli altri. Per cercare di calmare il suo animo, troppo agitato per riuscire a dormire, decise di prepararsi una tisana e di berla davanti alla televisione in salotto. Aggiustò i cuscini del divano e, con la tazza tra le mani, iniziò a guardare un programma in televisione. Fissava quelle immagini ma la sua mente riviveva ogni singolo dettaglio di quel maledettissimo giorno, a volte si ritrovava a desiderare di non aver mai scoperto del tradimento, si ritrovava a pensare che, se non avesse saputo la verità, ora starebbe tra le braccia di quella donna, ansimando e sudando mentre raggiungeva il piacere. Era in quei momenti che chiudendo gli occhi, sentiva maggiormente la sua mancanza, la sua assenza. Se durante il giorno il suo cuore la torturava; la notte, al cuore si univa anche il corpo, che desiderava, anzi ardeva di essere toccato dalle dita lunghe della bionda. Mentre, continuando ad avere gli occhi chiusi, ricordava l'ultima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, uno strano rumore al di là della porta d'ingresso, richiamò la sua attenzione, si mise in allerta, aguzzando l'udito per carpire qualsiasi rumore. Un lieve tocco alla porta la fece sobbalzare dalla spavento. Appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino e si diresse alla porta, sperando in cuor suo che non fosse Haruka: ogni sera si addormentava con la paura che lei potesse piombare all'improvviso, per cercare di farsi perdonare. Con suo stupore, al di là della porta vide Anya e, senza pensarci due volte, le aprì. Era così raro vederla a casa sua, a quell'ora della sera. Di solito si sentivano per telefono e, anche se aveva iniziato a tornare più spesso, non si erano mai viste a quell'ora della sera._

_-Anya è successo qualcosa?-_

_-Non m-mi fai entrare?- chiese l'altra, con un tono di voce strano._

_-Vieni, entra!- si fece da parte per farla passare. Senza molte cerimonie, Anya si diresse verso il salotto, proprio come se lo avesse sempre fatto. Vide la tazza appoggiata sul tavolino, l'afferrò e bevve il liquido caldo che c'era all'interno._

_-Prego, serviti pure!- la violinista si avvicinò e si sedette sul divano, seguita poi dall'altra._

_-Come mai sei qui?-_

_-Tu mi chiami ogni volta che vuoi parlare e ho fatto anch'io così!- spiegò, senza guardarla negli occhi._

_-Bene, allora parla, cosa vuoi dirmi?- _

_Anya alzò lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi. _

_-La mia donna è un escort!- _

_Rimase colpita dalla reazione della violinista, forse perché non aveva avuto nessuna reazione. Si era aspettata di vedere i suoi occhi spalancarsi, di vederla scandalizzata e invece, era rimasta impassibile, come se le avesse detto la cosa più normale del mondo._

_-Bene, e lo dici a me perché?- _

_Bella domanda! Non sapeva neanche lei il perché lo avesse fatto, sapeva solo che dopo aver litigato con Sonya, aveva preso alcuni abiti e si era diretta all'aeroporto, aveva preso il primo aereo e si era precipitata dall'unica persona che in quel momento l'avrebbe ascoltata. In fondo glielo doveva._

_-Le ho chiesto di lasciare il suo lavoro. Le ho detto che se mi ama davvero, deve abbandonare il suo lavoro. Lei si è rifiutata, accusandomi di non amarla abbastanza-_

_Anya era rimasta allibita nel sentirsi rivolgere quell'accusa, e anche ora, mentre le raccontava tutto continuava, ancora a non crederci del tutto. Avrebbe capito se si fosse trattato di un altro lavoro, ma come poteva piacere donarsi ogni sera a una persona diversa, senza distinzione di sesso ed età!_

_La cosa che più non riusciva a spiegarsi era come faceva lei ad amare una persona del genere. Sì, lei l'amava tanto, l'amava tanto che nel suo inconscio aveva già deciso di accettare il suo lavoro, aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che potesse, almeno in parte, capire la sua decisione._

_-Tu la ami?- _

_-E' buffo chiesto da te che non riesci a perdonare un tradimento alla donna che ami più di te stessa!-_

_-La situazione è diversa e tu lo sia. Quando l'hai incontrata sapevi già che lavoro svolgeva?- le chiese, afferrando la tazza e bevendone un sorso._

_-Si!-_

_-Io quando l'ho incontrata non sapeva che mi avrebbe tradita, non sapeva che avrebbe mandato all'aria il mio amore-_

_-Il tuo?- chiese perplessa l'altra._

_-Il nostro- precisò la violinista._

_-Non è facile per me vederla uscire e sapere che qualcuno toccherà il suo corpo, che qualcuno entrerà in lei, strappandola da me!- _

_Lo aveva detto! Finalmente aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo ad alta voce._

_-Lo so, ma devi avere pazienza, dalle il tempo di capire che la ami davvero. Lasciala libera di decidere da sola!-_

_-L'ultima volta che l'ho fatto, ho finito col perderla per sempre, lasciandola libera d'innamorarsi di una violinista bella e dannata!-_

_Silenzio! Un terribile e pesante silenzio scese tra le due. Anya aveva appena confessato che provava ancora qualcosa per Haruka, e lo aveva confessato proprio a Michiru. Alzò lo sguardo e notò gli occhi di Michiru spalancati dallo stupore._

_-Scusa io…-_

_-Parli di Haruka?- _

_-Michiru io non….-_

_-Sei ancora innamorata di lei?-_

_Anya sospirò, ormai il danno era stato fatto non le restava che essere sincera fino in fondo._

_-Innamorata, non più, ma le voglio davvero molto bene. Se devo essere sincera, credo che se non avessi incontrato Sonya ora io e te non staremmo certo a parlare così innocentemente. Haruka è stata davvero importante per me, il nostro amore è stato puro e forte. Ero così spaventata di plagiarla, di legarla a me tanto da farle mettere da parte i suoi sogni, che non ho esitato due volte a lasciarla libera di fare le sue scelte. Forse troppo libera- _

_All'epoca Anya aveva creduto davvero tanto in quell'amore, aveva visto quella piccola ragazza diventare donna tra le sue braccia, ma ogni giorno che passava vedeva i sogni di Haruka, amalgamarsi sempre di più ai suoi, la vedeva programmare il futuro in corrispondenza del suo. E se da un lato le faceva immensamente piacere sapere che il suo amore era corrisposto con la stessa intensità dall'altra; dall'altro lato, la paura di non darle la libertà di scelta, la paura che un giorno potesse rinfacciarle di averla ostacolata, fu più grande del suo amore, che la spinse a prendere un decisione dolorosissima per entrambe._

_-Haruka sa queste cose?-_

_-Credi che se lo avesse saputo staremo così adesso?- la stuzzicò._

_-Cosa vuoi dire?-_

_-Non si sarebbe mai innamorata di te! Non avresti mai avuto nessuna possibilità con lei!-_

_La reazione della violinista la colpì, per la seconda volta in quel breve frangente che stavano parlando._

_-Forse mi sarei risparmiata tutto questo dolore!-_

_Il cuore di Anya ebbe un leggero spasmo nel vedere quell'espressione triste e nell'udire quelle parole. Il suo intento era di darle la spinta per reagire, invece aveva solo contribuito a renderla più infelice. Allungò una mano e le accarezzò la spalla, il primo contatto che avevano da quando si conoscevano._

_-Ehi stavo scherzando!-_

_Lo sguardo di Michiru la fulminò_

_-Non voglio la tua pietà!- si alzò, allontanando in modo brusco la mano di Anya._

_-Se quello che provi per Sonya ti ha fatto dimenticare l'amore che provi per Haruka, allora dalle una possibilità! Accettala così come si offre, fregatene di chi prenderà il suo corpo, e sappi che il suo cuore è solo tuo. Vedrai che alla fine lascerà il suo lavoro-_

_Perché è così facile consigliarlo e così difficile farlo veramente?_

Fissava quella porta dietro alla quale Michiru era scomparsa, continuando a non credere a quello che aveva appena visto. Anya e Michiru non avevano mai avuto un buon rapporto, la violinista aveva sempre insistito col fatto che Anya continuasse a provare qualcosa per lei, era sempre stata gelosa di quella donna. Ora invece sembravano così….in sintonia. Spostò lo sguardo su Anya, che si era seduta di nuovo al suo posto.

-Da quando siete così amiche?- chiese, mentre cercava di carpire qualcosa dai suoi movimenti.

-Non siamo amiche- ribadì l'altra con calma e pazienza, anche se quell'argomento iniziava a infastidirla e anche molto. Lei non si reputava amica di Michiru, anche perché la violinista non si confidava su tutto, ma chiedeva il suo aiuto solo quando era in difficoltà.

-E allora cosa significava quel ringraziamento?-

-Sei gelosa?-

-Non rispondermi con un'altra domanda!- stava perdendo la calma. Non voleva accusarla di nulla, voleva solo sapere cosa le univa in un modo così strano. Sapeva benissimo che non erano amiche, anche perché negli ultimi mesi non si erano mai sentite.

-Ti consiglio di non fare a lei questa scenata, non sei nelle condizioni per poterlo fare-

-Da quando sai come comportarsi con la mia donna?-

_Da quando l'hai trasformata in una donna fredda e distaccata!_

_Da quando le hai frantumato ogni capacità di fidarsi di qualcuno! _Avrebbe voluto urlarle ma un movimento improvviso al suo fianco la bloccò all'istante. Sonya si era alzata all'improvviso, facendole ricordare l'assurda gelosia che provava nei confronti di Michiru. Se avesse iniziato anche lei ad accusarla di qualcosa, sarebbe stata la fine per lei.

-Sonya cosa c'è?- le chiese, cercando di controllare la sua voce.

-Nulla, arrivo subito!-

Avrebbe voluto fermarla, avrebbe voluto spiegarle che aveva frainteso ma preferì non farlo, non con Haruka intenta a fissarle.

-Anche lei sembra non gradire la situazione- costatò Haruka mentre Sonya lasciava la stanza.

-Non essere stupida, Haruka. Credi davvero che Michiru potesse farti una cosa del genere?-

-E tu? Tu saresti in grado di farlo?-

-Michiru è una donna meravigliosa Haruka. Credimi se ti dico che io per lei non sono nulla! Se ora mi cerca è perché tu l'hai cambiata. E anche tanto!-

Haruka non riusciva a comprendere il vero significato di quelle parole. Che Michiru fosse cambiata, l'aveva notato anche lei ma non riusciva a capire come facesse Anya ad affermare una cosa del genere, con così tanta convinzione. Non dubitava neanche lontanamente che Michiru l'avesse tradita con Anya, ma aveva paura che avesse cercato in lei quella complicità che non avevano più. Che forse non avevano mai avuto.

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Parlane con lei, Haruka. Io non posso dirti nulla!-

_-Se quello che provi per Sonya ti ha fatto dimenticare l'amore che provi per Haruka, allora dalle una possibilità! Accettala così come si offre, fregatene di chi prenderà il suo corpo, e sappi che il suo cuore è solo tuo. Vedrai che alla fine lascerà il suo lavoro-_

_Perché è così facile consigliarlo e così difficile farlo veramente? _

_Anya si alzò e, bloccandola per un braccio, la fece voltare e con un tono di voce rude, forse troppo rude, disse:_

_-Tu perché non sei riuscita a farlo? Perché non sei riuscita a fregartene che qualcun'altra abbia preso il suo corpo. Perché ora pretendi che lo faccia io?-_

_-E' lavoro Anya, lei lo fa per lavoro! Haruka no! Haruka ha cercato in un'altra qualcosa che, evidentemente, io non le davo! È diverso! È tutto diverso!-_

_Gli occhi della violinista divennero lucidi e rossi. Poteva chiaramente distinguere le lacrime che, come un fiume in piena, inondavano i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri. Non sapeva cosa risponderle, non sapeva cosa fare. In quel preciso istante capì che, la donna forte e decisa che aveva conosciuto qualche tempo prima, la donna che l'aveva espressamente accusata di desiderare ancora la bionda; la donna che l'aveva sfidata affermando che niente e nessuno poteva distruggere il loro amore, non c'era più. Era diventata una donna debole e insicura, una donna che si aggrappava al suo orgoglio, per mostrarsi fredda e distaccata ma che, al suo interno, moriva nel sentirsi così fragile. Una donna che si era aggrappata a lei solo per non soffrire più, solo perché sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse fatto, non avrebbe mai potuto ferirla._

_-Michiru io…-_

_-Non farlo, Anya! Non voglio la tua compassione! Non voglio la tua pietà! Continua a trattarmi come l'ultima persona che vorresti incontrare sulla tua via- non poteva accettare che anche lei si mettesse a compatirla, che anche lei iniziasse a screditare Haruka, solo per darle la possibilità di reagire, di accettare che tutto quello che era successo non fosse dipeso da lei, ma soltanto dall'incapacità dell'altra di rimanerle fedele._

_Continuava a fissarla, intuendo chiaramente che stava facendo appello a tutte le sue forze per non crollare, si stava, ancora una volta, aggrappando al suo orgoglio per non sprofondare in quell'abisso che la sua vita era diventata. In quell'istante decise di starle accanto, di rispettare la sua volontà, di diventare il suo punto di riferimento, anche se continuava ancora a non contare veramente nulla per lei. Allentò piano la presa sul braccio dell'altra mentre la vide sospirare piano e lanciarle un sorriso di ringraziamento. Quella sera strinsero un muto accordo, erano libere di ricorrere all'aiuto dell'altra senza pretendere nulla in cambio, senza dover per forza aspettarsi qualcosa e senza etichettare quell'anomalo rapporto, che si andava a creare tra le due._

Quando tornò a casa di sua madre, fu accolta dalla sua bambina che le saltò letteralmente addosso, stringendola forte e riempendola di baci. Non erano mai state per così tanti giorno separate e ora, riaverla tra le braccia, le scatenò una strana sensazione, come se l'effetto di quel distacco forzato, la travolgesse proprio in quel momento. Strinse forte tra le braccia la sua bambina ricambiando con affetto i suoi baci. Hikari aveva la capacità di farle dimenticare, anche per pochissimi istanti, tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue insicurezze. Era diventata una donna diversa, odiava non riuscire a fidarsi di nessuno, a volta dubitava anche di se stessa. Dubitava di essere in grado di affrontare Haruka in modo razionale, aveva paura di rinfacciarle sempre il suo errore e questo la spingeva a essere fredda. Questo la spingeva a non riuscire ad accettare le sue mani sul corpo, anche se moriva dalla voglia di fare di nuovo l'amore con lei, di sentirla gemere, di gemere per lei, grazie a lei, non riusciva ancora a sentirsi pronta a farlo.

-Come sta zia?- le chiese la piccola, mentre le toglieva dalle mani la borsa e la conduceva in cucina, dove sua madre stava apparecchiando per la cena.

-Ciao mamma-

-Ciao tesoro- la madre continuava ad apparecchiare mentre guardava la sua bambina.

-Resti a cena con noi?-

-Mamma non hai risposto alla mia domanda, come sta zia Haruka?-

-Sta bene. Presto ritornerà a casa. Ritorneremo a casa-

Parlava con la sua piccola mentre una strana sensazione di disagio iniziava a farsi strada nel suo cuore. Non aveva mai accettato quel distacco che si era creato con sua madre, non che fosse dipendente da lei, aveva trascorso tantissimo tempo in modo indipendente ma sapere che la madre non accettava una sua decisione, era davvero difficile da sopportare, anche perché aveva accettato così tante cose di lei e non riusciva a capacitarsi sul perché non accettasse la sua decisione.

Senza attendere una sua risposta, la madre aveva apparecchiato per tre, costringendola a rimanere con loro. Mangiarono, chiacchierando della questioni scolastiche della piccola, la madre di Michiru era stata per tutta la durata della cena distante. Aveva fissato la sua bambina con insistenza e aveva notato segni di stanchezza, segni che le facevano davvero male.

-Dovresti riposare, sei stanca- era la prima volta che le rivolgeva la parola da quando si erano sedute a cenare.

-Ho dormito un po' oggi, non devi preoccuparti-

-Sei stata anche oggi in ospedale?- chiese, alzandosi per depositare i piatti sporchi nell'acquaio. Michiru la seguì per aiutarla. Era loro abitudine pulire insieme dopo aver mangiato, approfittando di quel momento per parlare.

-Sì, sono stata con Haruka- rispose risoluta.

-Il bambino come sta?-

-Bene, stanno bene tutte e due, mamma. Grazie per averlo chiesto!-

-Non devi ringraziarmi, ho chiesto solo per educazione- rispose, aprendo l'acqua e iniziando a lavare le stoviglie.

-Allora puoi fare almeno di fingere con me, l'educazione non mi serve a nulla in quest'occasione!- rispose acida.

-Volevo solo essere cortese, ma se non gradisci allora eviterò di esserlo!-

Michiru continuò a sparecchiare la tavola, preferendo ignorare il tono appena usato dalla madre. Restare lì per la cena non era stata una buona idea.

_Almeno Hikari è andata in camera!_ Pensò, sollevata che la sua bambina non assistesse all'ennesimo litigio, che da lì a poco, ne era sicurissima, sarebbe arrivato tra le due.

Aveva accuratamente evitato di restare con la madre da quando aveva riallacciato i rapporti con Haruka. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non intraprendere con la madre nessun discorso riguardante la sua vita e la sua scelta e sperava che non volesse introdurlo proprio adesso.

-Domani c'è l'incontro scuola-famiglia di tua figlia. Te lo ricordi, vero?-

-Certo che lo ricordo!-

-E hai intenzione di andarci o devi fare da baby-sitter a quella donna?-

-Quella donna come la chiami tu, ha rischiato di morire, ha rischiato di portarsi con sé il nostro bambino, mamma!- urlò, sbattendo forte lo strofinaccio sul tavolo.

-Non urlare!- la rimproverò, voltandosi per guardarla.

-Sono stufa di questo tuo comportamento. Non accetti Haruka, non accetti me va bene così, ma piantala di comportarti in questo modo. Ho scelto di darle una possibilità e, se a te la cosa non piace, non so cosa fare!-

-Qua non si tratta di me ma di tua figlia. Per stare al fianco di quella donna, ti dimentichi di lei. Non l'hai vista per due giorni, non ti sei minimamente preoccupata di telefonarle per chiederle come stesse, per informarla che sua zia stesse bene. Ha pianto tra le mie braccia pensando che lei fosse morta!-

Le parole della madre la colpirono, non aveva pensato che Hikari avesse sofferto per la situazione. Certo lei l'aveva vista svenire tra le sue braccia, l'aveva vista perdere sangue…

_Come ho fatto a non pensarci?_

Proprio come era successo in quella clinica, dove aveva temuto di perderla e mai, neanche per un istante, la paura si era spostata su quel piccolo esserino che Haruka portava nel suo grembo.

-Non giocare sporco, non usare mia figlia per farmi sentire in colpa!-

-Sei cambiata Michiru, sei così diversa-

-Solo perché ho dato ad Haruka una seconda possibilità?- chiese con sarcasmo.

-Non è questo e tu lo sai. Credo tu sappia di cosa io stia parlando-

-Sai una cosa? Io non riesco a capire di cosa parli. Non riesco a capire perché ti dia così tanto fastidio che io abbia scelto di tornare con lei!-

-Tu non sei così!- ringhiò la madre.

-Scusa se non ho avuto la forza di allontanarmi da lei! Io non sono forte come te! Tu hai avuto il coraggio di lasciare papà, hai avuto il coraggio di andare avanti senza di lui. Io questo coraggio, questa forza non ce l'ho. Ho cercato di farlo, ho cercato ad odiarla, ho cercato di riuscire a vivere senza di lei, credimi mamma ma non ci riesco. Io ho bisogno di lei, del suo amore-

-Lo so amore, lo so!- la donna si era avvicinata per stringerla forte. Le era mancato molto quel calore, calore che solo una mamma può dare.

-Allora perché sei così distante?-

-Michiru quella donna ti ha cambiata. Eri una donna solare, forte e capace di trasmettere mille emozioni. Cosa credi abbia spinto Haruka tra le tue braccia? Ora sei diversa, sembri spenta, spenta dentro e se penso che è colpa di quella…mi ribolle il sangue-.

Era ormai tardi e lei non riusciva a dormire. Aveva provato a cambiare posizione già un milione di volte ma quel letto le sembrava particolarmente scomodo, quella notte. Nella sua mente continuavano a ronzare come uno sciame di api, le parole di Anya, parole che le avevano fatto capire che qualcosa le stava sfuggendo, che qualcosa d'importante stava facendo deteriorare il suo rapporto con Michiru.

_Tu l'hai cambiata!_

_A cosa si riferiva? In cosa era cambiata Michiru?_

Guardava con insistenza il soffitto, cercando di materializzare l'immagine di Michiru per carpire quel cambiamento che Anya aveva saputo scorgere e che lei invece non vedeva.

_O non vuoi vedere?_

Che fosse cambiata nei suoi confronti, l'aveva sempre saputo. Che nel modo di approcciarsi a lei fosse diversa era palese ma sicuramente non poteva riferirsi a questo. Nessuno sapeva dei loro problemi, nessuno sapeva che non facevano l'amore da tantissimo tempo. Nessuno sapeva che, quando restavano da sole, il silenzio diventava davvero insopportabile. Nessuno sapeva che lei moriva dalla voglia di toccarla, di farla sua ,di essere dentro di lei mentre l'altra non riusciva a accettarlo, mentre l'altra continuava ancora a punirla per un errore, che molto probabilmente, non sarebbe mai stato perdonato, né tantomeno capito.

Uno strano groppo alla gola le rendeva difficile respirare, aveva l'esigenza di sentire la sua voce, di tranquillizzare il suo animo che stava facendo agitare anche il bambino. Afferrò il telefono e digitò il suo numero, incurante dell'ora.

-Haruka? È successo qualcosa?- aveva risposto subito dopo il primo squillo, prendendola in contropiede.

-Non riesco a dormire-

-Ma stai bene?- aveva sentito il suo telefono vibrare e subito il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere forte.

-Stiamo benissimo. Avevamo solo bisogno di sentire la tua voce!- la rassicurò, appoggiandosi una mano sulla pancia, sorridendo nel notare che il bambino si era calmato.

-Sai, anche lui ha iniziato a scalciare forte e così ho deciso di chiamarti. Solo tu riesci a calmarlo. Stavi dormendo?-

-No, non preoccuparti- sussurrò, mentre accarezzava i capelli di Hikari che dormiva al suo fianco.

-Dove sei?-

-Sono da mia madre-

-Stai bene?-

-Abbiamo avuto una discussione-

-Per colpa mia?-

La sentì sorridere amaramente, nel ripensare le parole della madre.

-Dice che mi hai cambiata-

_Ancora quelle parole!_

-Michiru se ti chiedo una cosa, prometti di non arrabbiarti?-

Quelle parole l'avevano tormentata, e ora sentirle dire da un'altra persona, una persona che la conosceva molto meglio di lei, era davvero il colmo.

-Prometto!- rispose, cercando una posizione più comoda.

-Cosa c'è tra te e Anya? Cioè cosa vi lega?-

-E' questa la domanda che volevi farmi?- chiese sorpresa, si era aspettata una domanda molto più intima, legata al loro rapporto e invece…

-Non sei arrabbiata?-

-Sai, non sei la prima che mi fa questa domanda. Anche Sonya me l'ha fatta!-

_E cosa le hai risposto? _

Haruka moriva dalla curiosità e la pausa che Michiru aveva preso, non era di aiuto.

-Nulla, ho solo trovato in lei un buon…come dire… punto di sfogo. Sì, un punto di sfogo, una persona in grado di ascoltarmi senza giudicarmi, senza per forza dirmi la sua-

-Perchè proprio lei?-

-Sei gelosa, Haruka?- chiese, stranamente compiaciuta da quella costatazione.

-Forse-

-Non devi! Me lo sono chiesto anche io e solo nell'ultimo periodo l'ho capito. Mi sono legata a Anya e a suo fratello perché sono le uniche persone che non ti avrebbero mai screditato ai miei occhi. Sono due persone che ti amano tantissimo e che non potrebbero mai parlare male di te. E io avevo bisogno di confrontarmi con qualcuno che cercasse di farmi capire il perché avessi fatto una cosa del genere, invece di limitarsi a ripetermi che non eri degna del mio amore. Invece di limitarsi a spingermi lontana da te!-

Ci aveva riflettuto molto in questo ultimo periodo e era arrivata alla conclusione che lei in fondo aveva sempre pensato di perdonarla, aveva sempre saputo di non poter stare lontana da quella bionda.

-Sappiamo bene entrambe che sia Anya sia Michael ti hanno amato molto, e forse ti amano ancora-

Ci fu silenzio, nessuna delle due sapeva cosa dire. Quelle parole erano così vere e così sbagliate allo stesso tempo. Che entrambi i fratelli l'avessero amata lo sapeva benissimo, ma che continuavano a farlo non ci credeva molto. Sia Michael sia Anya avevano una loro vita sentimentale, non che la cosa le dispiacesse, anzi, era felice per loro, ma saperli così distanti era un po' strano.

-Non credo mi amino ancora. Credo che ora preferiscono te a me!-

La risata cristallina che invase il suo orecchio, la stupì.

-Non sei tu a parlare, sono i tuoi ormoni. Amare ha molti significati e credo che loro ti amino ancora-

-Anya mi ha accusata di averti cambiata!-

-Haruka, ascoltami, forse è vero, sono cambiata. Sei cambiata anche tu, non so se sei stata tu a farmi cambiare o semplicemente sono io a vedere le cose in modo diverso. So solo una cosa, io ho bisogno di averti accanto, ho bisogno di crederci ancora- mentre parlava, mentre riusciva finalmente a aprirle il suo cuore, calde lacrime inondarono i suoi occhi. Lacrime che per tutti questi mesi erano rimaste bloccate, non riuscendo a trovare la via d'uscita. Non fece nulla per bloccarle, non tentò di trattenerle, sapeva che aveva bisogno di piangere, di liberare il suo cuore da quel macigno, per poter ritornare a amare la sua donna senza dubbi e tentennamenti. Sospirò a fondo, poi riprese il suo discorso –E' buffo come sia facile parlarne a telefono ma sia così difficile farlo guardandoti negli occhi-

-Perdonami! Non so cosa altro potrei dirti se non chiederti scusa per quello che ti ho fatto. Non posso fare altro che ribadirti che non ho mai smesso di amarti, che quello che provo per te è così immenso che ho paura di non poter farne almeno- le parole le uscirono dalle labbra di sbotto, bloccando qualsiasi altra cosa la violinista stesse cercando di dirle.

La sincerità di quelle parole, il suo tono leggermente incrinato, le fecero uno strano effetto. Fu invasa da un calore nuovo, un calore che non aveva più sentito da quel fatidico giorno, da quell'orribile momento in quel maledetto parcheggio. Quando il suo cuore si era frantumato in piccolissimi pezzetti, proprio come un bicchiere di vetro che veniva scagliato a terra con tanta violenza. Ora Haruka, con le sue parole e con il suo amore, stava raccogliendo tutti quei pezzetti, per ricostruirlo con la speranza di renderlo ancora più forte.

-Ti amo Haruka! Ti amo-

Quella notte riuscì a dormire serenamente, con nel cuore una speranza nuova: la speranza che il loro amore sarebbe riaffiorato più forte di prima.

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia.**

**Ringrazio tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi.**

**Un bacio!**


	22. Chapter 22

Non era rientrata a casa, dopo aver abbandonato la sala d'ospedale, non l'aveva più rivista ne sentita. Aveva trascorso tutta la notte a chiedersi dove fosse sparita. Se una cosa del genere fosse successa in America, avrebbe semplicemente pensato che fosse a lavoro, che mentre lei era da sola nel loro letto, lei era nelle lenzuola di qualcun altro, ansimando e sudando, inarcandosi per accoglierlo meglio dentro di sé. Non le aveva mai chiesto nulla sul suo lavoro, né con chi andasse né dove andassero. Non sapeva se arrivavano subito al sodo, com'era successo con lei, o se cercava di sedurli, di parlare con loro. Non sapeva se si limitava a farci sesso o se donava loro anche qualche altro "divertimento". A lei quella famosa notte aveva regalato tanto, l'aveva presa su quel letto con amore e dolcezza prima, e con ruvidità e passione dopo. Con dita tremanti, con dita esperte, l'aveva baciata, lambita nelle parti più sensibili di tutto il suo corpo, facendola tremare e ansimare come non aveva mai fatto.

_Fai sempre così?_ Le aveva chiesto, mentre l'altra era impegnata a baciarla e succhiarla nell'intimità, strappandole gemiti di puro piacere.

Aveva alzato il viso e sorridendole, le rispose

_Questo è un "optional" che non avevo mai usato prima!_

Quelle parole la fecero sentire speciale, le fecero crollare tutte le sue barriere, donandosi a quella donna con anima e corpo. Si lasciò andare alle sue attenzioni, permettendole di prendere le redini della situazione, stringendosi forte a quel corpo che in quel momento sembrava tutto suo, completamente suo. Solo al suo risveglio, quando l'altra si rivestì e si precipitò ad abbandonare la stanza, capì che quel corpo non sarebbe stato mai completamente suo.

Anche oggi, dopo due anni di relazione, quel corpo non era ancora completamente suo. Amava pensare che, quello che avveniva tra loro, fosse unico anche per l'altra, ma la paura che potesse incontrare un'altra persona, che riuscisse ad appagarla molto più di quanto facesse lei, era davvero forte. Paura che l'assaliva quando la vedeva uscire dalla porta ma che, per fortuna, scompariva quando la vedeva ritornare, quando correva in bagno per levarsi di dosso l'odore di chi l'aveva posseduta, fino a pochi istanti prima. Quando la vedeva accoccolarsi accanto a lei e, con mani esitanti, chiedere un contatto fisico, senza scopi sessuali ma solo per il puro piacere di starsi accanto. A volte si ritrovava a chiedersi come aveva fatto per tutto questo tempo a riuscire a sopportare questo lavoro, come aveva fatto a trovare la forza di restarle accanto, non riuscendo a darsi una risposta alle sue domande.

Quando la porta d'ingresso si aprì, si precipitò fuori dal letto per raggiungere la sua compagna. Indossava abiti diversi, questo significava che era tornata indietro per cambiarsi. Il suo sguardo si fermò su quelle gambe coperte solo da un paio di calze velate, sui tacchi vertiginosi che la slanciavano, sulla minigonna, sulla maglietta aderente che lasciva poco all'immaginazione. Sentì la rabbia impossessarsi di lei, usava vestirsi in questo modo solo per lavoro, ma in quella città lei non poteva lavorare.

Senza degnarla di un solo sguardo, Sonya poggiò la piccola borsa sulla mensola, poco distante dalla porta e, ondeggiando molto vistosamente, si diresse in bagno. Anya sentì l'acqua della doccia scorrere e una furia si scatenò dentro di lei, una rabbia indomabile che le annebbiò la vista per un secondo. Si diresse in quella stanza e, spalancando la porta, entrò.

-Non riesci proprio a non fare la puttana?- le urlò contro, dando sfogo a tutta la sua ira.

Sonya si voltò verso di lei e con indifferenza rispose: -Del resto è quello che sono!-

Non capì più nulla, l'afferrò per le spalle e la bloccò al muro, spingendola con forza, facendo aderire la sua schiena alle piastrelle bianche del bagno. Sonya non riusciva a comprendere dove volesse arrivare, i suoi occhi erano diventati due fessure, l'espressione del viso era così strana, quasi da incutere paura.

-Cosa vuoi fare?-

-Mi sbatto la mia puttana!- rispose, prima di fiondare le labbra sul collo dell'altra, prima di mordere la pelle candida della sua spalla, facendola gemere di dolore.

Non sapeva cosa l'era successo, cosa l'avesse spinta a comportarsi così. Non era mai stata una persona violenta, non fisicamente almeno. Non l'aveva mai trattata in quel modo neanche quando la pagava per averla. Le scoprì con violenza il seno, le alzò la gonna spingendo il bacino con forza verso il corpo dell'altra.

-Anya aspetta!-

-Cosa? Non ti piace?

Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle dell'altra nell'inutile tentativo di allontanarla da lei. Anya però era irremovibile, non aveva nessuna intenzione di allontanarsi.

-Con chi lo hai fatto? Con un uomo o una donna?- le chiese, mentre con violenza s'impossessò dei suoi capezzoli.

-Ti è piaciuto? Sei riuscita a godere?-

Quelle domande, quel tono di voce le scaldarono il cuore, anche se la situazione non era delle migliori, aveva finalmente mostrato un briciolo di gelosia. Istintivamente allungò le braccia per intrecciare le dita nei capelli biondi e soffici dell'altra, allacciò le gambe intorno alla sua vita, stringendola forte a sé. Con gesti folli, intrufolò la mano nelle mutande dell'altra e, senza preamboli, la penetrò, facendola urlare per la sorpresa e per il dolore. Iniziò a spingere forte, godendo nel sentire il respiro dell'altra farsi sempre più affannoso. La sentiva gemere forte, la sentiva ansimare e presa da una smania di possesso, introdusse un altro dito, costringendola a mordersi il labbro inferiore per non urlare.

-Anya mi fai male!- quel contatto così violento era nuovo e, se da un lato non le piaceva; dall'alto era stregata dalle sensazioni che, nonostante tutto, stava provando. Anya spingeva forte, facendola sbattere contro quelle piastrelle, che da ghiacciate erano diventate bollenti, proprio come il suo corpo. Strinse forte le mani sulle spalle dell'altra quando avvertiva ondate di piacere che rischiavano di travolgerla. Inarcò la schiena nel tentativo di indurla a moderare le spinte, per indurla a ritrovare un ritmo più calmo. Se continuava così rischiava di esplodere senza darle piacere.

-Anya calmati, io sto per….-

Anya alzò lo sguardo per fissarla negli occhi.

-Quante volte lo hai fatto così?-

-E tu dimmi, anche con lei lo facevi così? Anche a lei te la sbattevi come una puttana?-

-No, la mia puttana sei solo tu!- rispose senza riflettere, continuando a spingere con forza, sentendola quasi pronta a esplodere. Sonya si strinse con maggiore forza e, dopo un'altra spinta, urlò vinta da quel piacere, che prepotente era esploso, emanando un calore indescrivibile in tutto il suo corpo.

-Lei chi?- le chiese, mentre fissava i suoi seni alzarsi e abbassarsi nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.

-Haruka!-

Vide gli occhi di Anya spalancarsi dallo stupore, sentì le mani allontanarsi dal suo corpo.

-Co-come fai a saperlo?-

-Questo non è importante! Tu piuttosto, quando pensavi di dirmelo?- il suo tono era calmo. Tutta la rabbia che aveva provato quando aveva saputo la verità, era svanita. Dopo aver parlato con Michiru, era stata assalita da tantissimi dubbi, era tornata a casa, si era cambiata e aveva trascorso la notte per locali, cercando un qualsiasi motivo che potesse giustificare il comportamento della sua donna.

-Sonya io….-

-Dov'è tutta la sicurezza che ostentavi quando ti accusavo per Michiru? Dov'è finita?-

Ora le era tutto chiaro, ecco perché le aveva sempre ripetuto che Michiru la odiava, ecco perché era così sicura quando affermava quelle parole.

-Cosa vuoi sapere?-

-Perché non me lo hai detto?-

-Tu mi dici con chi sei stata a letto?-

-Non giocare sporco con me! Non è la stessa cosa-

-E' per questo che non sei tornata questa notte? È per Haruka che sei andata in cerca di qualcuno con cui spassartela?-

-Già, ma se sapevo che anche tu eri in cerca di divertimento, avrei risparmiato tempo-

Non glielo aveva nascosto di proposito, si era solo limitata a evitare l'argomento. Quando aveva incontrato Sonya era finalmente riuscita a zittire quel sentimento che, per molto tempo, l'aveva assordita. Aveva avuto paura che parlandone sarebbe ritornato a urlare forte. Con il passare del tempo poi, con i problemi che il loro rapporto aveva portato con sé, aveva completamente ignorato quel particolare, ritenendolo insignificante per la sua nuova relazione.

-Mi sono sempre chiesta come facevi ad accettare il mio lavoro, e ogni volta finivo col convincermi che l'amore che ci univa era più forte di tutto. Ora invece credo che tu lo abbia accettato perché anche tu hai qualcosa di osceno alle spalle. Il legame che ti lega a quelle due donne è scandaloso. Come funziona? Quando una non ci sta, vai dall'altra?-

-Sei una stronza!- le urlò prima di uscire dal bagno.

-Non ti dimenticare di lasciare il mio compenso sul cuscino-

Anya tornò indietro, si avvicinò pericolosamente a Sonya e, sfiorandole le labbra, le sussurrò: -Mi dispiace ma le puttane vengono pagate per far godere, tu non lo hai fatto. Sono stata io a far godere te!-

Era in ritardo! Era in un tremendo ritardo!

La sveglia quella mattina non era suonata e i suoi bambini, stranamente, non avevano pianto per mangiare e lui e Jennifer, avevano continuato a dormire fino a quando qualcuno non aveva bussato insistentemente alla sua porta. A malincuore si era alzato per svegliarsi all'improvviso quando aveva visto l'ora.

-Oh cazzo!- si voltò verso la donna che dormiva al suo fianco e, anche se con titubanza, iniziò a svegliarla.

-Jenny, svegliati è tardissimo!- corse in bagno per iniziare a prepararsi, dimenticandosi completamente del campanello che l'aveva svegliato. Jennifer aprì gli occhi, si guardò intorno cercando di scoprire cosa stesse succedendo. Guardò i suoi angioletti dormire beatamente e sorrise, pregando in silenzio che quella tranquillità continuasse ancora per qualche minuto. Un rumore insistente alla porta, però le fece capire che, se non apriva subito, quel silenzio si sarebbe infranto in meno di qualche secondo. Scese dal letto e si diresse verso l'ingresso

-Arrivo! Un momento!- cercò di urlare sottovoce.

Quando aprì la porta la visione di Anya, visibilmente alterata, la stupì. Non si era mai fatta vedere a quell'ora del mattino.

-Dov'è Michael?- chiese, entrando in quella casa senza attendere neanche l'invito della padrona.

-Ti prego non urlare. I piccoli dormono-

Anya si girò verso Jennifer rendendosi conto, solo allora, di aver sbagliato ad andare da suo fratello, ma dopo aver litigato furiosamente con Sonya, non sapeva dove altro andare. Aveva pensato di andare da Michiru per chiederle spiegazioni, per chiederle perché avesse spifferato tutto a Sonya, ma conoscendola e conoscendosi aveva deciso di sbollire prima la rabbia e poi andare dalla violinista e chiederle spiegazioni.

-Scusa, non volevo disturbarti, ho bisogno di parlare con mio fratello-

Le due donne non avevano mai avuto l'opportunità di approfondire il loro rapporto, anche se riuscivano a condividere momenti di vita sereni, Anya non riusciva comunque ancora a considerarla come parte della sua famiglia.

-E' in bagno, però…-

Non le diede il tempo di continuare, si voltò e raggiunse il bagno, entrandovi senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso di entrare.

-Chi era alla porta?- chiese Michael sotto la doccia, girato di spalle.

-Ero io!- rispose, appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro.

-Anya? Ma cosa ci fai qui?- chiese scandalizzato, chiudendo l'acqua e voltandosi, senza però aprire la cabina della doccia.

-Devo parlarti. Ho fatto un casino!-

-Ma io sono nudo!- puntualizzò il medico, alterato.

-Dai non è mica la prima volta che ti vedo così! Sei mio fratello!-

-Anya? –

-Okay okay, mi metto di spalle, ma ho davvero bisogno di parlarti!-

Ormai rassegnato, Michael riaprì l'acqua continuando a lavarsi. Ascoltava Anya parlare di cose più o meno importanti, la sentiva raccontare di come aveva preso la sua donna con violenza nel bagno e, conoscendo la sua riservatezza, intuì che sotto c'era qualcosa di più profondo e che stava temporeggiando per trovare la forza di arrivare al sodo.

-Sei venuta fin qui per parlarmi della tua vita sessuale?- le chiese, chiudendo l'acqua e aprendo la cabina per afferrare l'accappatoio.

-Ma che fai? Sei nudo?- urlò Anya, presa alla sprovvista dal fratello che non l'aveva avvertita di stare per uscire.

-Credevo lo sapessi che la doccia si fa così!- ironizzò per sdrammatizzare l'imbarazzo che provava, coprendosi frettolosamente con l'accappatoio.

-Da quando sei diventato così stronzo? Credevo che la paternità migliorasse gli uomini e invece, con te, ha avuto l'effetto contrario. Quella donna sarà la tua rovina!-

-Quella donna è la madre dei miei bambini!- puntualizzò, strofinandosi i capelli con l'asciugamano.

Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio: Anya stava cercando di trovare le parole per spiegargli cosa la tormentasse, senza rivelargli il lavoro di Sonya mentre Michael le stava dando il tempo per trovare il coraggio di confidarsi con lui.

-Come hai detto a Jennifer di Haruka?- chiese di sbotto, facendolo fermare nei suoi movimenti.

_Haruka? Ancora Haruka?_

_Possibile che Anya sia ancora innamorata di lei?_

-Non guardarmi in quel modo, so benissimo che tu l'hai amata tanto. Forse come mai nessuno abbia saputo fare-

Molte volte si era ritrovata a invidiare quel suo modo di amarla senza pretendere nulla. Anche quando stava con Haruka, aveva invidiato il suo essere forte e non cedere alla tentazione, non cedere all'amore spropositato che provava per quella bionda. Anche lei aveva cercato di resistere ma non c'era riuscita. Quando quella notte Haruka l'aveva baciata con così trasporto, con così tanto amore, non era riuscita a controllare il suo desiderio. Aveva ceduto alla passione, l'aveva stretta a sé, l'aveva toccata, l'aveva portata alla scoperta del piacere, l'aveva trasformata in una donna, perdendosi nei suoi gemiti e nei suoi tocchi. Con il passare del tempo poi, si era sempre più convinta di aver sbagliato, era ancora presto, era stato per colpa sua se Haruka aveva litigato con i suoi genitori, era stata colpa sua se aveva perso tutta la sua famiglia che l'aveva rinnegata.

-Le ho semplicemente parlato con il cuore, spiegandole cosa mi univa al suo capo- rispose con sincerità, senza indugiare sul motivo per cui avesse posto quella domanda.

-E ti ha capito?-

-Credevo di sì, ma invece sembra proprio che abbia ancora paura che io sia sempre legato a Haruka-

-E lo sei?- chiese –Sei ancora innamorato di lei?-

-Anya, rispondere a questa domanda non serve né a me né a te. Ho la mia famiglia ora e qualsiasi cosa io provi è inutile dargli un nome. So solo che è importante e che non ho nessuna intenzione di allontanarla di nuovo da me!-

Michael sembrava così sicuro delle sue parole, non aveva paura di esprimere cosa pensasse, non aveva avuto paura di aprire il suo cuore alla sua compagna, accettando di esporsi alle sue paure.

-Ora, vuoi dirmi perché tutte queste domande?-

-Sonya ha scoperto di noi e abbiamo litigato- sospirò, abbassando gli occhi, vergognandosi per la sua situazione. Se solo all'inizio del suo rapporto avesse avuto il coraggio di parlarle di Haruka, ora non sarebbero in questa situazione.

-Non lo sapeva?-

-No, quando l'ho incontrata stavo cercando di togliermela dalla testa quindi ho preferito non parlarne più- cercò di giustificarsi con se stessa.

-Tu la ami ancora?- si era avvicinato, le aveva cinto le spalle, costringendolo a fissarlo negli occhi.

-No!-

-Allora basta parlarne con Sonya, raccontale tutto, aprile il cuore e vedrai che capirà!-

Appoggiò la testa sul petto forte e muscoloso del fratello, lasciandosi stringere forte dalle sue braccia. Era da tantissimo tempo che non si scambiavano un abbraccio così caloroso e intimo, forse non l'avevano mai fatto. Furono interrotti da qualcuno che bussava alla porta.

-Visto, come si fa quando entri in una stanza occupata?- chiese, allontanandola da sé

-Se la tua compagna deve bussare quando sei nudo in bagno, allora avete dei problemi!- rispose, con sarcasmo.

-Michael ho preparato la colazione, ho già chiamato la clinica e ho spiegato che arriverai tardi-

-Sei un tesoro!- rispose, avvicinandosi alla donna e stampandole un bacio sulla bocca.

Anya guardava quella scena sperando che forse anche lei, un giorno, avrebbe trovato quella complicità con Sonya.

-Anya, ho preparato qualcosa anche per te, se ti fa piacere puoi fermarti con noi per colazione!-

_Erano trascorse due settimane da quando aveva lasciato il suo appartamento. Quindici giorni di stress continuo, giorni dove il suo umore cambiava proprio come il tempo nel mese di Marzo. Se un giorno riusciva a controllare i suoi tormenti, il giorno dopo, ricominciava di nuovo a chiedersi perché fosse finito tutto così. Giorni in cui tutto le sembrava superfluo e insignificante. _

_Giorni in cui andava a lavoro solo per fuggire alla monotonia dei suoi pensieri._

_Quel giorno aveva tenuto lezione con i bambini più grandi, aveva insegnato loro le prime basi per imparare a suonare il violino. In quell'ora era riuscita, per un attimo, ad allontanare i suoi dispiaceri e a sorridere davanti alla goffaggine di alcuni bambini. Terminate le lezioni, si era rifugiata in sala insegnanti per compilare il suo registro personale._

_Aveva una strana sensazione, come se non volesse lasciare quell'edificio, senza capirne il motivo._

_Era quasi ora per andare a prendere Hikari a scuola, quando si decise di porre fine a quella giornata lavorativa. Quando uscì dall'edificio, notò che il cielo era coperto da nubi grigie._

_Stamattina c'era il sole e ora sembra che vuole piovere! Pensò, avviandosi verso il parcheggio. Odiava quando il tempo cambiava così all'improvviso, anche perché quella mattina sembrava davvero una bellissima giornata e non si era preoccupata di mettere un ombrello nell'auto. Camminava a passa lento, avvertendo ancora una strana sensazione, come qualcosa che la tirasse all'indietro. Si fermò di colpo quando notò la sagoma di una persona, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, poco distante dalla sua auto. Spalancò gli occhi nel rendersi conto di chi fosse. Tirò un respiro profondo e proseguì, con l'intento di ignorarla. Negli ultimi giorni aveva spesso pensato al rapporto che si era instaurato con quella ragazza, e non poteva far almeno di darsi della stupida. Più ci ripensava e più non poteva crederci di averla spinta tra le braccia della sua Haruka. I suoi passi si fecero più insicuri e incerti e odiava tutto questo. Odiava questa sua tendenza a scappare, tendenza che non le era mai appartenuta ma che, nell'ultimo periodo, si faceva sempre più spazio in lei. La vide staccarsi dal muro, aggiustarsi la gonna in un modo frettoloso, segno inconfondibile della sua agitazione, e puntarle gli occhi addosso. Cercò di ritrovare quella sua caratteristica fredda e glaciale, che la sua ex donna le aveva rinfacciato, e proseguì con passo deciso._

_Ex? Come suonava brutto quel prefisso, riferito a Haruka._

_-Cosa vuoi?- le chiese, arrivata accanto all'auto, senza darle il tempo di parlare._

_-Io lascio la città! Credo sia la cosa giusta da fare- aveva gli occhi tristi. Michiko aveva trascorso gli ultimi giorni a tormentarsi per quello che aveva fatto. Si tormentava perché non riusciva a decifrare i sentimenti che la legavano a Haruka e quelli che la legavano a Michiru. Nel suo cuore non riusciva a rimpiangere quello che aveva fatto, nonostante si sentisse terribilmente in colpa per Michiru. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile se non avesse provato un sentimento di amicizia, davvero forte, per la violinista. A volte era arrivata a pensare che le dispiaceva di più perdere l'amicizia della violinista che la passione che provava per la bionda._

_-A me non interessa! Hai confuso persona!- rispose gelida, disattivando l'allarme della sua auto. Aveva preso l'abitudine di attivarlo, sempre e comunque, da Haruka._

_-Non sapevo che fosse la tua donna!-_

_-Non devi giustificarti, non ho bisogno delle tue patetiche scuse!-_

_-Ora sei amareggiata, ti capisco ma…voglio dirti che lei ti ama. Non è stato nulla per lei!-_

_-Oh e questo te lo ha detto lei?-_

_Michiko non rispose, non voleva rivelarle che Haruka era scoppiata in lacrime tra le sue braccia, non voleva dirle che aveva visto quella donna disperarsi per lei._

_-Sei patetica!-_

_-Sono sicura che quando era con me , pensava a te!-_

_Non sopportava quelle parole. Come osava presentarsi come se niente fosse successo? Come osava parlarle in quel modo? Cosa poteva sapere lei dei sentimenti di Haruka?_

_-Credevi davvero che potesse pensare a te, veramente? Credevi davvero che, solo perché è venuta a letto con te per una notte, fosse follemente innamorata di te?-_

_-Allora perché l'hai lasciata? Perché sembri così sconvolta?-_

_Perché? Perché mi ha ferita nel profondo. Perché lei era solo mia e tu sei riuscita ad allontanarla da me!_

_-Da me cosa vuoi? Hai avuto quello che volevi, ora cerca solo di sparire dalla mia vista!-_

_-Non voglio nulla da te! Volevo solo farti sapere che non era mia intenzione ferirti.-_

_Gli occhi di Michiko erano pieni di lacrime, il suo sorriso era spento e questa visione provocò in Michiru una strana sensazione. Una sensazione che le fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Quella ragazzina la inteneriva, nonostante fosse la causa di tutti i suoi problemi, non riusciva a provare rancore verso l'altra._

_Con gesti tremanti per l'ira, aprì lo sportello dell'auto, doveva allontanarsi da quella ragazza, doveva allontanarsi da lei. Sapeva benissimo di star scappando ancora una volta, ma aveva bisogno di spazio, aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da tutti, aveva il brutto presentimento che sarebbe impazzita se continuava di questo passo._

_-Michiru, aspetta!- con un coraggio che non sapeva di avere, le bloccò il braccio, costringendola a guardarla negli occhi._

_-Non toccarmi!- _

_-Non lasciare che il rancore che provi in questo momento, distrugga la vostra storia!-_

_-Ma cosa diavolo vuoi sapere di quello che provo? Come osi pretendere di sapere quello che sento?- con uno scatto del braccio l'allontanò –Non sai nulla di me e della mia vita! Non puoi capire cosa sia significato per me saperla tra le braccia di un'altra- le parole le morirono in gola, quando la vide piangere davanti a quelle parole, quando si rese conto di essere sul punto di crollare, proprio di fronte alla persona che le aveva causato tutto. Rimasero in silenzio, mentre vedeva calde lacrime cadere copiose dai suoi occhi, mentre il suo cuore stava intraprendendo una lotta tra soddisfazione e amarezza. Quelle lacrime le donavano una soddisfazione enorme e, allo stesso tempo, tanta amarezza, perché in fondo al suo cuore sapeva che Michiko non aveva nessuna colpa se non quella di aver ceduto al fascino di Haruka, proprio come aveva fatto lei, quando ancora era con Hiroshi. Senza aggiungere altro, si mise in auto e lasciò quel parcheggio, vedendola scomparire piano dalla sua vista, sperando con tutto il cuore di non vederla mai più._

-Che effetto ti fa ritornare dopo mesi di assenza?-

La voce di Rina la riportò al presente. Era tornata in quella città perché la sua amica aveva scoperto di essere incinta e, ora, era super impegnata nei preparativi delle nozze. Anche se poteva sembrare una ragazza aperta a qualsiasi situazione, era comunque crollata di fronte a una gravidanza improvvisa e Michiko si era sentita in dovere di tornare per starle accanto. Del resto quando Jin l'aveva tradita, Rina e Steave furono le uniche persone a starle accanto, furono le uniche su cui potè contare e lo stesso fu quando decise di abbandonare quella città per ridare la serenità alle due persone che avevano inciso, in modo indelebile, il loro nome nella sua vita. Rina conosceva tutta la storia e non l'aveva giudicata, si era limitata a starle accanto, offrendole una spalla su cui piangere.

-Mi fa uno strano effetto! Sembra di essere stata lontana per tanto tempo- disse, osservando i vari negozi attraverso il finestrino dell'auto. Dopo l'incontro con Michiru, era partita non tornando più in quella città, sperando con tutto il cuore di riuscire a superare quel senso di vuoto che avvertiva. In questi due anni la sua vita era cambiata tanto, aveva lavorato per un anno con una compagnia teatrale, ballando e, a volte, occupandosi delle coreografie personalmente. Aveva completamente abbandonato l'insegnamento, mentre a volte accettava lavori part-time in locali notturni. Amava troppo quel genere di ballo e non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

-Hai già pensato a cosa farai?-

Miko si voltò verso l'amica, guardandola con confusione.

-Se le incontrerai?- spiegò Rina, mentre l'altra dedicò di nuovo la sua attenzione alla strada.

-No, ma non voglio pensarci. E poi credo sia improbabile che le riveda-

Ci aveva pensato e anche molto, ma non era riuscita a immaginare come avrebbe reagito, né tanto meno era riuscita a immaginare come avrebbero reagito loro. Le reazioni di Haruka e Michiru, l'ultima volte che le aveva viste, erano state così diverse e così simili allo stesso tempo: una aveva dato libero sfogo al suo dolore, l'altra era stata fredda e distaccata, ma entrambe stavano soffrendo tanto. Entrambe stavano soffrendo per colpa sua.

Proseguirono il viaggio senza più affrontare l'argomento, parlarono della gravidanza, di come proseguiva e dei vari problemi che aveva causato al suo lavoro. A come una volta fu costretta ad abbandonare una causa molto importante, perché le nausee le impedivano di entrare in aula. Miko sorrideva mentre nel suo cuore continuava ancora a pensare a quella bionda. Dopo Haruka non era stata con nessuno, aveva incontrato un solo ragazzo, che forse aveva in qualche modo fatto breccia nel suo cuore, però non era sicura di come si sarebbero evolute le cose. Lui era molto impegnato nel suo lavoro, un avvocato penalista, e partire non li aiutava molto. Non era ancora successo nulla, erano solo usciti insieme una volta e l'aveva vista ballare in uno dei suoi lavori part-time. Ricordava che era rimasto stupefatto e le aveva fatto i complimenti ma, a differenza degli altri, non era stato volgare e non aveva fatto allusioni volgari.

-Steave è ancora a lavoro?- chiese, cercando di sgombrare la mente, che iniziava a mettere in moto i suoi ingranaggi.

-Dovrebbe essere a casa. Oggi non lavora!-

Miko osservò la sua amica, impegnata alla guida dell'auto. Era così diversa, sembrava cambiata. Dal suo aspetto nessuno avrebbe capito che fosse incinta, anche perché la pancia non era ancora evidente, i suoi occhi però avevano una luce diversa. Quando le aveva confidato di essere incinta, Miko era rimasta scioccata. Rina aveva sempre detto che per lei il lavoro veniva prima di ogni cosa, aveva sempre detto di non essere pronta per mettere su famiglia e allo stesso modo Steave, che continuava ancora a non avere un lavoro fisso. Era un fotografo professionista ma non aveva uno studio proprio, ed era proprio per la precarietà del suo lavoro, che la famiglia di Rina non accettava la loro relazione.

_Siamo una famiglia rispettabile, tu non puoi stare con un fotografo da strapazzo!_ Le aveva urlato la madre, quando aveva saputo la verità, quando aveva mandato a monte il suo matrimonio per lui.

-Ancora non ha un lavoro fisso?-

-A me non importa. Con il mio lavoro possiamo benissimo vivere-

Sorrise alla determinazione dell'amica, stupendosi nello scoprirsi intimamente invidiosa di tanta convinzione e di tanto amore.

Seduta intorno a quel tavolo, circondata da persone più o meno conosciute, si chiedeva cosa ci facesse. La scuola era iniziata appena da due settimane e già erano state chiamate per una riunione. Tutte le mamme sembravano felici di ritrovarsi dopo le vacanza estive, solo lei si sentiva fuori posto. La sua mente era a chilometri di distanza, era in una stanza d'ospedale preoccupata per la sua donna. Dopo quello che si erano dette al telefono, moriva dalla voglia di rivederla per poterla stringere forte e riempire di baci. Moriva dalla voglia di farle capire che era pronta a buttarsi alle spalle tutto e tutti, era pronta a rischiare di essere ferita ancora.

Sentiva tutte quelle donne chiacchierare di cose senza senso e non faceva altro che chiedersi perché avesse accettato di partecipare a questa stupida riunione. Lo aveva fatto per non dare un altro motivo a sua madre di ripetere che la sua vita fosse cambiata, che le sue priorità fossero cambiate.

-Michiru cosa hai fatto di bello quest'estate?- le chiese una mamma, avvicinandosi a lei.

-Ma come non lo sia? Ha fatto una tournee fantastica- aveva aggiunto un'altra mamma, avvicinandosi a loro.

-Certo che tu sei fortunata. La tua vita non è mai noiosa!-

_Noiosa? E come potrebbe esserlo!_pensò, mentre un sorriso si faceva strada sul suo viso. Poteva definire la sua vita con tanti aggettivi, ma noiosa non poteva proprio dirlo. Se solo pensava a come avesse incontrato Haruka, a come si era evoluta la loro storia, Anya, Michael, Hiroshi, Christine e poi lei.

-Come sta la tua compagna? Mia figlia ha saputo da Hikari che ha avuto un malore, ora come sta?-

-Bene, grazie! Ora sta bene!-

Furono interrotte dall'arrivo dell'insegnante d'italiano, che richiamò la loro attenzione per dare finalmente inizio alla riunione. Come previsto, il vero scopo di quella riunione era quello d'informare i genitori di alcuni cambiamenti nel programma e dell'inserimento nell'istituto di un nuovo insegnante, che si sarebbe preoccupato dell'educazione alimentare dei bambini. Parlarono delle varie questioni burocratiche, come ad esempio la quota da versare, anticipatamente, per l'annuale recita natalizia, di come organizzare le varie visite guidate e tutte furono pregate di dare la loro disponibilità per incontri pomeridiani, per stabilire le varie attività extra curriculari, a cui Michiru riuscì a sottrarsi adducendo, come scusa, l'imminente disco che doveva pubblicizzare.

Dopo più di due ore, fu libera di lasciare quell'edificio, sentendosi particolarmente stanca. Come varcò l'uscita, il suo telefonò squillò.

-Pronto?-

-Dove sei?-

-Chi è?- aveva capito benissimo chi fosse, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di parlarle, anche perché dal tono di voce che aveva usato, immaginava benissimo di cosa volesse parlare.

-Non fare la stronza, dobbiamo parlare!-

-Richiama quando avrai lavato la tua bocca con acqua e educazione!- rispose, prima di riattaccare senza darle modo di ribattere. Odiava essere parlata in quel modo, specialmente da una persona come lei.

Una volta arrivata in auto, sentì il suo telefono squillare di nuovo, questa volta però era un messaggio. Lo afferrò e lesse:

_Ti aspetto a casa tua, tra dieci minuti._

_Ti conviene essere puntuale!_

-Ma chi ti credi di essere?- parlò, rivolta al telefono. Fu tentata di risponderle di andare a quel paese, ma lei non era una persona del genere; fu tentata di darle buca, di non presentarsi, di lasciarla lì ad aspettarla ma poi capì che in fondo glielo doveva. L'altro giorno aveva fatto un guaio e ora doveva assumersi le sue responsabilità.

Quindici minuti dopo, era fuori casa e subito notò l'auto dell'altra parcheggiata all'ingresso del suo appartamento. Aprì il cancello con il telecomando, facendole segno di seguirla per parcheggiare all'interno. Quando scese dall'auto, Anya la fissava con astio.

-Sei in ritardo!-

Michiru proseguì per aprire la porta senza risponderle, preferiva evitare di scatenare una rissa in pubblico.

-Fai come se fossi a casa tua!- le disse, appoggiando la borsa sul piccolo tavolo appoggiato all'ingresso, posò chiavi e telefono e si avviò in salotto, dove controllò la segreteria del telefono.

-Mi spieghi perché cazzo gli hai parlato di Haruka?-

-Non essere volgare, non ti si addice- la stuzzicò Michiru, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di chiederle scusa né tanto meno di ammettere di aver sbagliato.

La strafottenza di Michiru la fece imbestialire ancora di più, era sempre così con lei: quando veniva attaccata trovava sempre il modo di rovesciare la situazione. Decise allora di cambiare tattica, altrimenti avrebbe vinto di nuovo lei. Respirò a fondo e cercò di cambiare argomento.

-Hai sentito Haruka?-

-Non ancora ma appena avrai finito, andrò da lei-

Non sopportava questo suo atteggiamento di superiorità, non lo sopportava proprio. Anche quando l'aveva conosciuta era stato il lato di lei che più detestava e continuava a farlo anche ora, anche se con intensità minore. Forse perché aveva conosciuto anche altri lati di quella violinista, lati che spiegavano perfettamente il perché fosse così brava a trasmettere quando suonava, lati dove lasciava cadere tutte le barriere di ghiaccio, che amava tanto ergere intorno a sé, lati che però Michiru odiava.

-Sonya mi ha chiesto che razza di rapporto abbiamo? Sai lei crede che io, tu e Haruka abbiamo una relazione sessuale-

-Certo che la tua donna ha un'immaginazione davvero…come posso dire…- si puntò l'indice al mento, come se fosse impegnata a trovare il termine giusto -…perversa!-

-Perché le hai detto di Haruka e me?-

-Io non le ho detto un bel niente. Ho solo specificato che non è di me che deve preoccuparsi. Che non sono io il tuo tormentato amore!-

-Io non amo più Haruka!-

-Non devi dirlo a me!-

-Sì, perché se hai detto questo a Sonya è perché sei gelosa marcia del mio rapporto con la tua donna. Ti dà fastidio che lei sia riuscita a perdonarmi mentre tu non riesci a perdonare lei! Ti rode che, nonostante io ti abbia consolata dopo il suo tradimento, riesco ancora a essere sua amica!- Anya le sputò in faccia quelle parole senza freni, senza badare all'effetto che potessero avere sull'altra. Si limitò solo a dare voce ai suoi pensieri, pensieri che in realtà non avrebbe voluto avere.

Michiru la fissava pietrificata, il suo volto non tradiva nessuna emozione, anche se le parole di Anya in realtà l'avevano ferita nel profondo.

-Ho sempre cercato di capire cosa ti avesse spinta a cercare me, ora lo so!-

-Oh illuminami!-

-Lo hai fatto per paura che fosse lei a venire da me! La paura che Haruka potesse rifugiarsi tra le mie braccia, come aveva fatto con l'altra, ti ha tormentato fino alle ossa, tanto da spingerti a portarmi dalla tua parte!- cosa la spingesse a parlare in quel modo non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, aveva bisogno di porre fine a quella messinscena che avevano allestito entrambe. Loro non erano amiche e non lo sarebbero mai state!

-Forse hai ragione, forse è come hai detto tu, non accetto e non accetterò mai il legame che ti lega a lei. Mai! E lo sai perché? Perché so benissimo che tu non riuscirai mai a levartela dalla testa. Sei così ossessionata da lei, che saresti pronta a mandare tutto all'aria se solo Haruka ti sfiorasse con un dito! So benissimo che non hai mai accettato che io sia riuscita a portartela via-

Anya sorrise beffarda –Tu non mi hai portata via un bel niente! Sono io che ho mollato!-

-Beh se tu hai mollato sono affari tuoi! Ora lei è mia ed io non mollerò mai!-

-Queste parole le ho già sentite, poi però non hai esitato a mollarla quando l'hai scoperta tra le gambe di un'al…-

Il rumore assordante che fece la mano di Michiru, scagliata con violenza sulla sua guancia, non le diede il tempo di terminare la frase. Gli occhi di Michiru erano due laghi, la mano che poco prima aveva toccato la sua pelle, tremava e il suo cuore batteva forte. Anya non aveva mai giudicato la sua scelta,né mai si era rivolta a lei con quel tono e sentirselo dire ora, fu davvero il colmo. E tutto questo, perché? Perché aveva detto alla sua puttana la verità?

-Credevo fossi diversa, ho scelto te perché pensavo non potessi ferirmi. Come al solito mi sbagliavo!-

Anya rimase senza parole, rendendosi conto dell'enorme sbaglio che aveva fatto.

-Michiru io…-

-Cos'è che vuoi da me? Vuoi che ammetta di aver sbagliato? Vabbè lo ammetto, ho sbagliato! Quando la tua puttanella mi ha accusata di spassarmela con te, sono andata su tutte le furie e le ho detto cose che non dovevo dirle. Sei contenta ora?-

-Michiru io…-

-Vai via, lasciami in pace e non sentirti più in obbligo di telefonarmi. Ora Haruka è mia non ho nessuna necessità di averti dalla mia parte!-

Era furiosa, furiosa con se stessa per aver permesso a quella donna di ferirla, per aver permesso al suo cuore di affezionarsi a lei, di adagiarsi sulla convinzione di poter contare su di lei.

Immobile, non sapendo come affrontare quella situazione, continuava a fissarla, ammirando la sua capacità di rimanere distaccata, di riuscire a controllare i suoi sentimenti e le sue emozioni, cosa che lei non sapeva proprio fare.

-Mi dispiace, non volevo…- con un gesto della mano, molto esplicito, Michiru bloccò ogni suo tentativo di appianare la situazione.

-Non devi scusarti, abbi almeno il coraggio di ammettere che quello che hai detto lo pensi davvero!- dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese a parlare –Sono scappata perché non sono come te! Io non riesco a vederla tra le "gambe" di un'altra come fai tu!-

Abbassò il viso, rendendosi conto di star esagerando, se continuavano in questo modo, avrebbero finito col dirsi cose irreparabili.

-Ora, va via! Vai via!-

Quando quella sera arrivò in ospedale, lei non era nella sua camera. Si guardava intorno per cercare un segnale e, dopo un'attenta analisi di tutta la stanza, notò la porta-finestra, che dava su un piccolissimo terrazzo, aperta. La serata era calda e sicuramente Haruka aveva deciso di prendere un po' d'aria.

-Mi hai spaventata!- si avvicinò molto lentamente, mentre l'altra si voltava e le sorrideva. Aveva aspettato questo momento per tutta la giornata, ma dopo la litigata con Anya, aveva preferito calmare prima i suoi istinti omicidi e poi andare da Haruka. Si incantò a fissare il suo viso, così rilassato e sorridente, non lo aveva visto per molto tempo così luccicante. Si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulle labbra, sorprendendola piacevolmente.

-Come è andata oggi?- la chiese Haruka, cingendole la vita con un braccio, per attirarla a sé.

-Ho litigato con Anya-

-Oh!-

-Perché non sembri così sorpresa?- le chiese, guardandola negli occhi-

-Vi conosco entrambe da sapere che non sareste durate a lungo!-

Era vero, Haruka conosceva entrambe e sapeva benissimo che erano molto simili per poter convivere senza litigare.

-Non mi hai mai parlato di lei. Di come vi siete incontrate-

Haruka ritornò a posare il suo sguardo sul viso dell'altra, reprimendo con fatica l'impulso di baciarla con passione. Dopo la telefonata dell'altra sera, aveva capito che il loro rapporto stava pian piano tornando come una volta, ma aveva ancora paura di trovarla bloccata sul contatto fisico e non voleva forzare le cose.

-Tu non mi hai mai chiesto nulla!- precisò, stringendola ancora di più a sé. Michiru non oppose resistenza, sembrava finalmente a suo agio tra le sue braccia, si adagiò, appoggiando una mano sul ventre gonfio della sua compagna e poi sussurrò –Ha detto che ora stai con me solo perché lei ha rinunciato a te!-

Haruka sorrise nel costatare che la sua amica era sempre la solita, non riusciva mai a frenare la lingua. Era proprio questo suo lato ad averla fatta innamorare pazzamente di lei. La sua capacità di far valere sempre e comunque le sue opinioni, di saper affrontare tutto e tutti con superiorità. La stessa caratteristica che aveva ritrovato in Michiru, accompagnato da qualcosa di più, qualcosa di più profondo che non aveva trovato in nessun'altra.

Le afferrò la mano e la condusse in camera, facendola sedere sul letto accanto a sé, avvicinò il volto a quello della violinista, fermandosi a pochissimi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

-Perché ti sei fermata?-

-Michiru, io muoio dalla voglia di farlo- sussurrò, continuando a specchiarsi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi.

-Quante volte devo ripeterti che non devi mai chiedere il permesso per certe cose- le disse, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani e baciandola con passione. Fu un bacio lento, almeno fino a quando Haruka prese in mano la situazione, spingendo delicatamente la lingua, obbligando l'altra a darle il via libero. Le loro lingue si incontrarono e si scontrarono, Michiru intrecciò le mani al collo della bionda, stringendola forte. Le mani della bionda erano scese alla vita dell'altra, per attirarla a sé. Per Haruka era tutto così amplificato, forse perché aveva aspettato l'intensità di quel bacio da tanto tempo. Altre volte si erano baciate in quel modo, ma ora era diverso, gli animi erano diversi, i gemiti che sentiva erano diversi; la presa di Michiru era diversa. Avvertì le dita dell'altra scivolare nei suoi capelli, facendole piegare di lato il viso, per approfondire quel bacio. In quel momento pensò a come sarebbe stato bello fare di nuovo l'amore con lei, a come sarebbe stato unico incontrarsi di nuovo dopo quella lontananza forzata e sofferta. Inavvertitamente Haruka sfiorò con le dita una porzione di pelle della violinista e la sentì tremare, brividi caldi ed eccitanti, la percorsero lungo tutta la schiena, brividi che le diedero il coraggio di osare di più. Allungò la mano sotto la maglietta della violinista, accarezzandole la pelle calda ed eccitata della schiena. La sentì irrigidirsi e fremere sotto il suo tocco, la sentì allontanare le labbra dalle sue e appoggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla. Fermò per un attimo quelle gentili carezze, per poi riprendere, nascondendo il volto nel suo collo, inspirando a fondo il suo odore. Arrivò ai ganci del reggiseno e sentì Michiru gemere forte, la sentì aggrapparsi con forza al suo pigiama e capì che anche lei stava provando le sue stesse sensazioni. Capì che la frustrazione che aveva avvertito, e che continuava ancora ad avvertire, nello starle accanto, era reciproca. Spostò le sue carezze verso il basso, indirizzandole verso i fianchi, sentiva il respiro di Michiru farsi sempre più difficile, spostò leggermente il viso per cercare di guardarla.

-Michiru se non…-

-Shh! Fallo!- ansimò, il desiderio di sentire di nuovo il suo tocco sul seno era davvero grande.

Le mani della bionda viaggiarono, fino ad arrivare al bordo del reggiseno, restando immobile non sapendo come proseguire.

Michiru trattenne il respiro, aspettando con ansia quelle dita sul seno, aspettando di sentire le sue dita intorno ai capezzoli.

-Vuoi farmi impazzire?- ansimò, quando si accorse che l'altra si era fermata.

Con gesti lenti e sensuali, Haruka alzò appena l'intimo per sfiorare la pelle calda del suo seno, lasciando tocchi delicati e incerti su quei seni, che tanto aveva amato e baciato. Sembravano due adolescenti che scoprivano il corpo, l'una dell'altra, per la prima volta. Ed era strano, perché lei conosceva quel corpo alla perfezione, conosceva cosa significava perdersi in quelle curve, sapeva quali punti toccare per farla godere, sapeva dove e come toccare per sentirla gemere forte, per sentirla stringersi forte mentre urlava il suo nome. Quando le sue dita sfiorarono il capezzolo dell'altra, qualcuno bussò alla porta, e tutta l'atmosfera creata, tutta l'intimità costruita, fu spezzata.

-Dannazione!- imprecò, mentre si allontanava da quel corpo e cercava di regolarizzare il respiro.

-Avanti!- rispose, dopo aver lanciato una sguardo dalla sua parte.

La porta si aprì e il dottore e un ragazzo giovane entrarono, guardandosi intorno, come se avvertissero quello che avevano appena interrotto. Mai aveva detestato qualcuno, come in quel momento; sentiva i suoi seni ribellarsi, reclamare quelle dita che li avevano sfiorati senza toccarli davvero. Lanciò uno sguardo torvo al dottore quando si scusò per l'interruzione.

-Signora Tenou, ho bisogno di parlare con lei in privato!-

A quelle parole, Michiru si mise sull'attenti, quel dottore continuava con quella ostinazione a rifiutare la sua presenza. Doveva essere un omofoba patentato. Haruka guardò con stupore il medico, poi con naturalezza rispose :-Parli pure, lei è la mia compagna, non abbiamo segreti-

L'anziano sembrò in imbarazzo mentre il ragazzo giovane, che l'aveva accompagnato, guardò Michiru con gli occhi spalancati. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva ed evidentemente non sapeva della sua omosessualità.

-Allora, dalle analisi che le abbiamo fatto, abbiamo riscontrato una lieve anemia, forse dovuta all'eccessiva perdita di sangue. Oltre a questo gode di ottima salute, solo che deve stare molto attenta e non trascurarsi, perché se l'anemia peggiorasse, potrebbe danneggiare il bambino-

Michiru si avvicinò a lei e le afferrò la mano, stringendola forte. Rimasero così fino a che il medico non terminò di spiegarle quale alimentazione seguire e quali medicinali doveva prendere.

Quando il dottore finì di parlare, si alzò e le fissò.

-Domani la metteremo in uscita, può dirlo a un suo familiare, per poter così risolvere le questioni burocratiche della clinica-

-Quali questioni?-

-Beh, ecco…-

-Non si preoccupi, a quelle penserò io- rispose la violinista, capendo a cosa si riferisse il dottore.

-Bene e mi raccomando si prenda cura della sua amica-

Michiru guardava quell'uomo abbandonare la stanza con occhi di fuoco, facendo sorridere la bionda.

-Ma lo avrà capito che sono la tua amante?- replicò ad alta voce, vergognandosi appena si accorse che il ragazzo non era ancora uscito dalla stanza.

-Non faccia caso a lui, signora- rispose il ragazzo, fissandola intensamente, mettendola maggiormente in imbarazzo. Haruka guardava la scena e non riuscì a trattenersi, quando vide gli occhi del ragazzo spostarsi sul punto dove, pochi minuti prima, erano appoggiate le sue mani. Si alzò, li raggiunse e, appoggiando con un gesto possessivo mal celato, il braccio sulla vita della violinista, disse :-Adesso, se hai finito di mangiare con gli occhi la mia donna, puoi anche andartene!-

Il ragazzo senza ribattere, uscì dalla stanza in evidente imbarazzo.

-Sempre elegante nel rivolgerti agli uomini-

-Ti stava mangiando con gli occhi!- ribatté con ovvietà la bionda, mentre accettava la mano dell'altra che si era posata sul suo viso.

-Sei gelosa!- i suoi occhi luccicarono di malizia, quel luccichio che Haruka aveva sempre amato.

Come spinte da una forza comune, unirono le loro bocche in cerca l'una dell'altra.

-Hai già detto a Hikari che è un maschio?-

-No, aspettavo che ci fossi anche tu!-

-Credi che ci resterà male?-

-Basta dirglielo senza gongolare troppo!-

Erano abbracciate e si guardavano negli occhi. L'aria intorno era carica di tensione e desiderio. Michiru avvertì le mani esitanti di Haruka farsi strada lungo il suo collo, per infilarsi nei suoi capelli. Avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena quando le dita dell'altra indugiarono alla base della sua nuca. Si morse l'interno della bocca per trattenere un gemito di puro piacere.

-Haruka, è tardi. Devo tornare a casa-

Quella notte, distesa da sola, in quel letto di ospedale, non riuscì a dormire. La sua mente continuava a chiedersi cosa fosse successo se il dottore non le avesse interrotto. Le sensazioni che avrebbe provato riuscì a immaginarle con facilità, al contrario non riusciva a immaginare quale fosse stata la reazione dell'altra.

_Cosa avresti fatto, Michiru?_

_Mi avresti fermata, oppure…_

Quei pensieri non le permettevano di chiudere occhio, facendola rigirare più volte nel letto. Sognava quel giorno da tantissimo tempo. Il suo corpo ardeva dal desiderio di sentirla stretta a sé, di perdersi nel suo respiro affannoso e di sentirla tremare, dopo aver raggiunto il piacere. Scostò con violenza il cuscino, chiedendosi se lei stesse sognando, ignara che, anche Michiru, distesa nel suo letto, aveva i suoi stessi pensieri.

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo, sembra che Michiru stia iniziando a superare il tradimento di Haruka. Speriamo bene!**

**Ci tengo a precisare (di nuovo) che tutto quello che riguarda la situazione medica di Haruka, è tutto inventato, quindi perdonatemi se ho scritto qualcosa di assurdo.**

**Aspetto di sapere le vostre opinioni e grazie ancora.**


	23. Chapter 23

Dopo la litigata con Michiru, era tornata a casa e, con stupore, notò che Sonya era lì sul divano, intenta a vedere un programma in televisione. Dopo quello che era successo quella mattina, dopo il modo in cui l'aveva presa e fatta sua, non immaginava certo di trovarsela ancora lì. Si avvicinò al divano e si sedette sul bracciolo.

-Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto farti una cosa del genere. Perdonami!-

Sonya sembrava non ascoltare quelle parole, non reagì neanche quando Anya le accarezzò il braccio.

-Sonya ascoltami. Non era mia intenzione farti del male-

La fragorosa risata che emise Sonya la colse di sorpresa.

-Cosa ti dice che mi hai fatto male? È stato il sesso più bello della mia vita-

-Sesso?-

-Perché ti stupisci tanto? Era sesso, del fottutissimo sesso, che non avrei mai voluto fare con la donna che amo!-

-Sonya, ascolta-

-No, ascolta tu! Nessuno ti da il diritto di trattarmi come hai fatto tu! Nessuno! Solo perché faccio la puttana, non significa che anche tu debba trattarmi come tale.-

Si era sentita umiliata, non per l'atto in sé, quello l'era piaciuto, perché nella sua rudezza, Anya aveva manifestato il suo istinto di possesso. Aveva dimostrato tutta la sua gelosia. Quello che l'aveva ferita era come l'aveva lasciata in quel bagno, appoggiata a quelle piastrelle, proprio come si fa con una puttana.

Anya incassò le sue accuse senza replicare, sapeva benissimo di aver sbagliato. Si era ripromessa di non trattarla mai così. Ogni volta che facevano l'amore, era sempre stata ben attenta a donarle tutto il suo cuore, a renderlo diverso dal sesso che faceva con gli altri.

-Non so cosa mi sia preso, credo che sia ormai impossibile per me vederti uscire senza pensarti tra le braccia di un altro. Ho trascorso tutta la notte a chiedermi dove fossi e con chi, cosa stessi facendo e quando ti ho vista, è scattato in me qualcosa-

Non stava cercando di giustificarsi, stava solamente cercando di aprire il suo cuore all'altra. Non lo aveva mai fatto, forse per paura di innescare una serie di reazioni a catena che, alla fine, avrebbero ferito entrambe.

-Non riesco più a sopportare il tuo lavoro. Non riesco più a saperti tra le braccia di un altro-

-Io almeno sono onesta con te!-

-Tra me e Haruka non c'è nulla! Tantomeno con Michiru. Se non ti ho parlato di lei, è perché non credevo potesse influire così prepotentemente nel nostro rapporto-

Non riusciva a non crederle, mentre Anya le raccontava tutta la sua storia: da come aveva incontrato Haruka, a come l'aveva abbandonata; come si erano ritrovate dopo anni, a come aveva conosciuto Michiru; come le aveva aiutate contro Hiroshi e a come si fosse rassegnata ad averla persa per sempre; il suo cuore batteva forte, morendo dalla voglia di superare quel problema in un altro modo.

-Ora sai tutto. Non te ne ho parlato perché ho avuto paura di rovinare tutto!-

-Non hai rovinati nulla!- le sussurrò, avvicinandosi a lei e baciandola forte.

-Sonya, ti amo e mi fa male saperti…- l'indice di Sonya, premuto sulle sue labbra, le impedì di continuare.

-Altri…-

-Novanta giorni e sarai mia. Sì, lo so!-

-No, amore, sono ottantanove giorni!- disse, sorridendole e stampandole un bacio sulle labbra.

-Altri ottantanove giorni e sarò solo tua!-

Non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, quando finalmente, verso l'alba, era riuscita a chiuderli, aveva fatto sogni che non faceva da moltissimo tempo. Aveva sognato di stare con lei in piscina, aveva sentito il calore della sua pelle fare contrasto con il freddo dell'acqua. Aveva avvertito le mani della bionda insinuarsi su tutte le sue curve, il corpo essere schiacciato dall'altra.

_Caldo! Tanto caldo!_

Un calore immane aveva invaso il suo corpo e la sua anima, quando aveva capito di cosa si trattava: Haruka la stava prendendo sul bordo della piscina. Entrambe bagnate per la nuotata appena fatta, i loro corpi si fondevano come i loro respiri. Sentì la bocca dell'altra aggrapparsi alla sua femminilità e non capì più nulla.

Quando si era svegliata, si era ritrovata tutta sudata e bagnata, tanto che fu colpita dal sospetto che i gemiti e il piacere li avesse provati davvero. Si alzò, ringraziando di essere stata da sola. Se le fosse capitato con Haruka al suo fianco, o peggio, con la piccola, sarebbe stata in guai seri. Andò in bagno e aprì la doccia, soffermandosi a fissarsi allo specchio. Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò a quello che era successo in ospedale. Se il dottore non fosse arrivato, di sicuro avrebbero fatto l'amore e sarebbe stato bellissimo. Si portò le mani al seno, immaginando di essere toccata da altre dita.

-Faccio pena!- disse, aprendo gli occhi e dirigendosi sotto la doccia.

-Ho bisogno di una doccia gelata!-

Sotto il getto dell'acqua lasciò che i suoi muscoli si rilassassero, lasciò che la sua mente viaggiasse, alla ricerca di certezze e di pensieri chiarificatori. Da quando l'aveva sfiorata la sera prima, il suo desiderio di sentirla di nuovo in modo intimo era diventato ormai incontrollabile. In tutti questi mesi, quando la bionda tentava qualsiasi tipo di approccio, la sua mente come un computer programmato, la riportava di nuovo a immaginarla tra le braccia dell'altra, facendola allontanare. Allontanandola da sé. Quella sera invece, tutto ciò non era successo. La sua mente non si era messa in moto, il suo computer sembrava essersi resettato lasciando il comando al suo cuore e, soprattutto, al suo desiderio. Il calore di quelle dita, l'aveva colta alla sprovvista, non le ricordava così calde e così vogliose. Non le ricordava così esitanti e tremanti. Ricordava il tocco di Haruka deciso e passionale, quel tocco invece era incerto, come quello di chi cerca di controllare un desiderio troppo forte, un desiderio capace di bruciare fin dentro l'anima. Era stata presa in contropiede da tanta titubanza, aveva sentito il suo cervello arrendersi inerme a quelle carezze, riprovando di nuovo quelle sensazioni che avevano caratterizzato i loro incontri, sensazioni d'intensità superiore, sensazioni che lasciavano segni ben più profondi. Si era aggrappata a quel corpo per non cedere, per non essere sopraffatta dal desiderio, che in quel momento le urlava di lasciarsi andare a quel corpo che combaciava perfettamente al suo. Afferrò la bottiglia del shampoo, ne versò un po' sui capelli e iniziò a massaggiarsi con molta cura.

_Posso farlo io_? Le aveva chiesto una volta Haruka, e lei con molta titubanza accettò. Fu un'esperienza unica, le dita della bionda le massaggiavano il cuoio capelluto con una dolcezza unica, dolcezza che si espanse in tutto il suo corpo, toccando tutta le sue fibre. Fu lo shampoo più lungo che avesse mai fatto, quando le carezze di Haruka si spostarono verso il basso, lo shampoo diventò qualcosa d'indescrivibile. I loro corpi si avvinghiarono, le loro lingue si scontrarono e tutto intorno sparì, lasciandole da sole con i loro gemiti e con il loro piacere.

Sciacquò con rabbia i capelli, sentendo il suo corpo reagire a quel ricordo con prepotenza, richiamando alla sua attenzione desideri che aveva ignorato per molto tempo.

Chiuse l'acqua e si avvolse in un accappatoio, doveva uscire da quella casa, aveva bisogno di aria, altrimenti sarebbe impazzita dal desiderio.

Dopo essersi asciugata e vestita, si dedicò ai capelli asciugandoli e sistemandoli, lasciandoli comunque sciolti. Minutasi di chiavi, cellulare e borsetta, uscì da quella casa, dirigendosi alla clinica, dove finalmente avrebbe dato via all'inizio di una nuova vita.

Si era svegliata presto, troppo presto e ora sembrava che il tempo non passasse. Michiru doveva arrivare alle dieci per prenderla e portarla a casa, ma erano ancora le nove e lei era in agitazione. Il bambino sembrava rispecchiare il suo stato, non aveva smesso un attimo di scalciare, impedendole di riposare. Dopo l'avvicinamento della sera prima, aveva paura che Michiru avesse cambiato idea. Quando il dottore era andato via, aveva cercato di ricreare quell'atmosfera, ma l'altra l'aveva fermata e ora non sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose. Desiderava che la loro storia ritornasse quella di una volta, voleva che Michiru ritornasse di nuovo a fidarsi di lei, non si trattava solo di un desiderio fisico, ma di qualcosa di molto profondo. Rifare l'amore con la sua donna significava ritrovare un legame, una complicità, che sembrava essere sbiadita. Guardò di nuovo l'orologio, mancavano ancora quaranta minuti e non sapeva cosa fare per distrarsi. Aveva già preparato tutto, doveva solo prendere la borsa e lasciare definitivamente quel posto, sperando di non dover rivederlo mai più. Prese il telefono per chiamarla, poi però lo riposò, non si era mai sentita così ansiosa. Il bambino continuava a scalciare, come per richiamare la sua attenzione. Appoggiò la mano destra sul ventre e iniziò ad accarezzare piano.

-Calma, sono qui con te! Anche tu vuoi tornare a casa?-

_Anch'io! Ho una voglia matta di tornare in quella casa, di rivedere Hikari!_

-Con chi parli?-

La voce di Michiru la fece trasalire dallo spavento, si voltò per guardarla e lei le sorrise, un sorriso che non aveva vista da molto tempo. Un sorriso che la violinista amava rivolgere solo a lei. Un sorriso che le scaldò il cuore, che le scatenò dentro una marea di emozioni, che faticò molto a tenere a bada.

-Parlo con nostro figlio, che non mi ha dato un attimo di tregua!- le rispose, allungando una mano affinché l'altra l'afferrasse.

Michiru l'afferrò e le accarezzò il dorso con il pollice, si avvicinò e le diede un bacio a fior di labbra

-Cosa ti aspetti dal figlio della bella pilota Tenou? È impaziente come la sua mamma!- nel pronunciare quelle parole si sedette al suo fianco e appoggiò una mano sul ventre della compagna

-Ciao, tesoro sono mamma Michiru, che ne dici se ora fai stare tranquilla la tua mamma? Ho bisogno di lei!-

Aveva avvicinato il viso al ventre e si accingeva a posare un tenero bacio su di esso. Come per magia il bambino smise di scalciare.

-Sembra che abbia già deciso a chi ubbidire!-

-Ha semplicemente fatto un favore alla sua mamma- rispose, alzandosi per fissarla negli occhi.

-Come sente la tua voce si tranquillizza!-

-Forse perché sei tu a essere più tranquilla!- costatò Michiru, accarezzandole il viso.

-Forse hai ragione- si sentiva così fragile, così succube di quelle dita che non stavano facendo niente di speciale, ma che le stavano regalando brividi lungo la schiena.

-Non hai dormito?- la chiese, soffermandosi sulle occhiaie che le incorniciavano il viso –Per il bambino?-

_No, per te! Perché toccarti ieri, ha acceso in me qualcosa che ho tenuto segregato per troppo tempo!_

-Non proprio!- rispose, afferrandole la mano e pregando che non indugiasse oltre su quell'argomento.

-Anche io ho dormito poco- confessò la violinista

-Non riuscivo a chiudere occhio-

Non le chiese il motivo, lo intuiva, lo capiva: era lo stesso motivo che aveva impedito a lei di chiudere occhio, era lo stesso motivo che ora le faceva guardare negli occhi, senza avere il coraggio di dire o fare qualcosa.

-Hai avvisato Michael che oggi lasci la clinica?- fu la violinista a spezzare quel silenzio, senza tuttavia spezzare il loro sguardo.

-No, lo farò più tardi!-

-Devo andare alla reception, per le questioni burocratiche- sussurrò, più a se stessa che alla bionda, doveva trovare la forza di allontanarsi da quel corpo.

-Cosa sono queste questioni burocratiche?-

-Devo semplicemente pagare, Haruka-

_Questioni burocratiche? Ora si dice così?_

_Questa clinica è davvero strana!_

-Tu preparati che quando torno torniamo a casa!-

Alla reception trovò una signora molto gentile, che le fece i complimenti per come suonava. Le disse che era un'appassionata della musica classica e che lei suonava in modo divino. Michiru la ringraziò e molto gentilmente le chiese se poteva aiutarla perché non sapeva a chi rivolgersi.

-Cosa deve fare?-

-Devo saldare per la signorina Tenou-

-Un attimo- la signora iniziò a digitare qualcosa sulla tastiera del computer, molto velocemente, segno che faceva quel lavoro da tantissimo tempo.

-Allora…Haruka Tenou?-

-Sì!-

-Oh non sapevo che fosse ricoverata qui?- esclamò, togliendosi gli occhiali dal naso e guardando Michiru con stupore.

-Conosce anche Haruka?-

-Certo! Come dimenticare la scena alla stazione? Oh quel bacio è stato davvero…oh ma scusi, lei forse ha da fare- non terminò la frase, iniziò a digitare qualcosa, fino a consegnarle la fattura con sopra l'importo da pagare. Michiru pagò senza proferire parole, non faceva altro che ripensare a quello che aveva detto la signora. Aveva dimenticato quel bacio, aveva dimenticato quando aveva messo l'amore per Haruka sopra ogni cosa, infischiandosi di tutto e di tutti. La sua mente ritornò a quella stazione, a come i loro cuori si unirono, alle sensazioni che quel bacio le aveva scaturito. Poi i suoi ricordi si chiusero in una stanza, su un letto, s'incastrarono tra due corpi nudi che si univano, su respiri e gemiti che lanciavano scariche elettriche. Su braccia che si stringevano e lingue che s'incontravano. Ricordò l'onda pazzesca di quel piacere, piacere che non provava da moltissimo tempo e che il suo corpo iniziava a reclamare a gran voce. Salutò la donna e si avviò verso la stanza, per prendere Haruka e tornare a casa.

-Possiamo andare?- le chiese la bionda, quando la vide rientrare in camera.

-Sì-

-Cos'hai? Sembri strana!-

Alzò lo sguardo per fissarla

_Come ho fatto ad allontanarti in tutto questo tempo? Come ho potuto farlo?_

_Scusami! Perdonami!_

Avrebbe tanto voluto dirle, ma non ne aveva il coraggio, l'orgoglio era troppo forte.

_Orgoglio o paura?_

Non sapeva più distinguerli. L'orgoglio di non cedere ancora una volta alle sue debolezze era ormai diventato un tutt'uno con la paura di soffrire ancora.

_Paura o orgoglio che sia, ora devo trovare la forza di superarlo!_

Si avvicinò e le afferrò la mano, stringendola forte, le sorrise e unì le labbra a quella della bionda, donando in quel bacio tutto il suo amore, cercando di sciogliere quel nodo di orgoglio e paura, che le aveva incatenato il cuore.

Quel bacio la colse di sorpresa, era diverso, sembrava che Michiru stesse cercando di comunicarle qualcosa. Non aveva niente di malizioso, nulla che potesse richiamare al sesso, era una sensazione nuova, una sensazione che lei non riusciva a decifrare, a cui non sapeva dare un nome.

Tornarono a casa, senza proferire parole, entrambe turbate per quel semplice bacio, che aveva risvegliato qualcosa di molto profondo, qualcosa che entrambe avvertivano pronto a esplodere per travolgerle in modo definitivo.

-Andiamo a prendere Hikari?- chiese, dopo aver pranzato. Erano tornate a casa e Haruka si era riposata sul divano. In realtà non si sentiva stanca, ma non voleva essere d'intralcio alla violinista che sembrava occupata a recuperare del lavoro arretrato. Aveva trascorso circa due ore a cercare di riposare la mente, ma l'impresa era stata davvero difficile da compiere. Avevano pranzato e ora non sapeva cosa fare.

-No, la porta domani mia madre-

-Domani?- era delusa, non la vedeva da giorni e sentiva la sua mancanza. Si era affezionata a quella bambina, amava trascorrere i pomeriggi con lei, suonando qualcosa al piano o prendendola in giro quando aveva difficoltà con i compiti.

-Devo lavorare oggi e lei deve andare alla festa di Yumi, così abbiamo deciso che tornerà domani-

-Continua ancora a frequentare quella lì?- chiese, non sopportava quella ragazzina, forse perché non sopportava suo padre, forse perché era identica a suo padre.

-Dai, in fondo è sua cugina!- sorrise, afferrandole una mano e intrecciando le loro dita. Da quando Haruka l'aveva toccata in ospedale, non faceva altro che cercare un contatto con lei e Haruka l'aveva notato. A dire la verità, la cosa la rendeva fiduciosa, forse Michiru stava iniziando a superare le sue paure ed, era proprio per questo, che assecondava ogni suo avvicinamento, senza però fare pressione. Lasciava sempre a lei prendere l'iniziativa. Con le dita intrecciate alle sue, poteva avvertire il suo calore, la sua energia avvolgerla e coccolarla intensamente.

-Quindi dobbiamo aspettare a domani per dirle del bambino!-

-Non hai voglia di restare sola con me?-

Quella domanda la stupì. Cosa voleva chiederle in realtà? Cosa si aspettava che rispondesse?

Lei moriva dalla voglia di restare da sola con la sua amata. Moriva dalla voglia di stringerla forte, di sentirla sua e di nessun'altra.

Ma era questo che l'altra voleva?

_È questo quello che vuoi? O vuoi semplicemente la tranquillità della casa nello stare da sole?_

-Non devi rispondere per forza- poteva benissimo cogliere la delusione con cui aveva detto quella frase. Odiava questa situazione, le sembrava di camminare sul filo di un rasoio e ogni passo sbagliato significava procurarsi delle ferite, che avrebbero portato dolore, tantissimo dolore.

Dolore che non era pronta ad affrontare.

Dolore che non voleva affrontare.

-Tu hai detto che devi lavorare- cercò di smorzare la tensione che si era creata all'improvviso.

-Hai ragione- sussurrò la violinista, sciogliendo le dita e alzandosi per iniziare a pulire.

-Puoi chiamarla se vuoi, a quest'ora deve essere già a casa!- il suo tono non era freddo e distaccato come si era aspettata Haruka, solo una piccola traccia di delusione, che cercò di nascondere, voltandole le spalle, per non farsi guardare negli occhi.

Si alzò e con la scusa di aiutarla si avvicinò

-A che ora torni?- chiese, cercando di sembrare naturale.

-Non lo so, devo raggiungere Hikari per darle il regalo da dare a Yumi. Tu invece, riposati, qui pulisco io!- le disse, togliendole il piatto dalle mani.

-Posso farlo, sto bene!-

-Lo so che hai le forze per farlo, ma è il tuo primo giorno, cerca di non stressarti troppo-

_Allora dovrei scappare da te e dalle tue mani!_

Non replicò, si limitò ad appoggiare il piatto sul ripiano e a lasciare la stanza. Non poteva certo dirle che era la sua sola vicinanza a farla sentire agitata, la sua presenza le scaturiva dentro un tumulto di emozioni, che a stento riusciva a controllare. Si adagiò sul divano e cercò di rilassarsi ascoltando un po' di musica. Tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto, il bambino non scalciava, il suo cuore batteva in modo regolare e il suo respiro era calmo, sentiva il suo corpo rilassarsi sotto le note di quel violino. Amava ascoltare l'ultimo cd di Michiru per rilassarsi e per far rilassare il piccolo, ecco perché aveva deciso di metterlo anche sul mp3. Era arrivata all'ultimo brano, quando avvertì le palpebre chiudersi per la stanchezza, qualcosa però la svegliò di colpo. Il suo cuore prese a battere all'impazzata e le sue mani iniziarono a tremare leggermente. Spalancò gli occhi quando le note e le parole di quella canzone inondarono le sue orecchie.

_A un passo dal possibile!_

_A un passo da te! _

La sua mente viaggiò nel tempo, ricordando la prima volta che l'aveva ascoltata, ricordando le sensazioni che aveva provato e ricordando a cosa avevano portato quelle semplici parole.

Aveva dimenticato di averla ancora nella sua playlist, l'ascoltò portandosi una mano al cuore. Ricordò come a quei tempi era super convinta di aver trovato in Michiru il senso della sua vita, a come aveva creduto di poter vivere semplicemente grazie al suo amore per quella donna, ora invece, si trovava a domandarsi se tutta la sofferenza che aveva passato e che aveva fatto passare all'altra, fossero dovute a quell'amore.

Quando la canzone finì, si tolse le cuffie e rimase immobile a fissare il soffitto, pensando e ripensando al suo amore per la violinista, a pensare a come fosse stata stupida nel credere di abbattere la paura, che la profondità del suo sentimento le procurava, tra le braccia di un'altra. Se ripensava a quella notte l'unica cosa che ricordava fu il suo rimorso quando si risvegliò in quel letto freddo ed estraneo. Di quella notte non ricordava nulla, non riusciva a ricordare neanche cosa provò quando si strinse a quella donna, non ricordava la reazione dell'altra. Nulla!

Fu scossa dai passi lenti di Michiru, che si avvicinava piano credendola addormentata.

-Credevo dormissi- si sedette accanto a lei, appoggiando una mano sul ventre.

-Pensavo-

-Non farlo! Pensare a volte fa solo male-

_È vero!_

_Michiru ha ragione! Non serva a nulla rimpiangere quello che ho fatto!_

Si alzò, poggiando la schiena al bracciolo del divano, mentre afferrò la mano che l'altra aveva sul suo ventre e la strinse forte.

-Hai ancora la mia lettera?-

-Perché me lo chiedi?-

-Ho ascoltato la nostra canzone e…- abbassò il viso, poi riprese -…ho ripensato a tutto quello che successe quel famoso giorno-

-La conserverò per sempre! Non è una cosa da tutti i giorni ricevere una dichiarazione del genere dalla grande Haruka Tenou!- scherzò, cercando di sdrammatizzare la situazione.

-Sarebbe bello essere capace di rifarlo ancora una volta- alzò il volto per guardarla.

_Errore! Grandissimo errore!_

Gli occhi di Michiru erano velati di tristezza, l'espressione del suo viso era così spenta, così delusa.

-Haruka lo so che forse sto esagerando, ma per me è difficile-

Aveva frainteso! Non voleva accusarla di nulla!

-Michiru non ti accuso di nulla-

La vide sorridere, un sorriso che sembrava dire "non sai mentire".

-E' normale voler fare l'amore con la persona amata, non credere che io non voglia, ma…-

-…ma non riesci a dimenticare-

-Non riesco a scrollarmi di tutte quelle stupide barriere che ho innalzato per difendermi da te! Dall'amore che sento; dal desiderio che mi logora quando ti sto accanto-

-Una volta non avresti saputo dire di no al mio fascino- questa fu la volta della bionda scherzare per cercare di alleviare quella tensione, che altrimenti le avrebbe impedito di respirare.

-Si cambia Haruka, una volta comandava la libido, ora è il cuore a fare da padrone e il mio sembra così diffidente-

Haruka le accarezzò una guancia e, guardandola negli occhi, pronunciò una frase, che scatenò qualcosa nel cuore dell'altra.

-Un giorno ti sveglierai da quest'incubo, che t'imprigiona il cuore, e finalmente capirai che l'amore che ho per te sarà per sempre-

-Insegnami Haruka, insegnami ad abbattere queste barriere. Fallo perché ho davvero bisogno che tu lo faccia. Ho bisogno che tu ti prenda cura del mio cuore, ho bisogno di credere ancora in te, in me, in noi. Ho davvero un disperato bisogno di crederci ancora e di lasciarmi andare. Mi sento come intrappolata in una stupida gabbia e non so come liberarmi. Sono sicura che basterebbe un tuo soffio per poter tornare a volare- nascose il viso nel suo petto e lasciò che le lacrime cadessero copiose dai suoi occhi, lasciò che le barriere intorno al suo cuore iniziassero a prendere forma. Haruka, colpita nel profondo dalla reazione della violinista, non sapeva cosa fare, se non abbracciarla e stringerla forte a sé. Michiru le stava affidando per l'ennesima volta il suo amore nelle sue mani e ora ne era sicura, lo avrebbe protetto con le unghie e con i denti. Non avrebbe permesso a nessun dubbio, nessuna paura né tantomeno allo stupido orgoglio, di portarglielo via ancora una volta.

Accarezzò i suoi capelli, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo il corpo dell'altra scosso dai singhiozzi. In quelle lacrime Michiru stava versando tutto il suo dolore, che aveva tenuto per sé in tutti questi anni. Non aveva mai pianto, né quando aveva scoperto tutto, né quando aveva cercato di spiegarle, neanche quando si erano riconciliate, aveva sempre trattenuto per sé il suo dolore e la sua sofferenza. Sapeva di dover dirle qualcosa, di dover cercare di rassicurarla ma in quel momento ogni parola le appariva inutile e inadatta. Ricordò che anche quando si erano rincontrate, aveva pianto tra le sue braccia, anche allora era riuscita a liberarsi di un gran dolore solo con lei, solo tra le sue braccia.

Sentiva il suo cuore alleggerirsi di un peso che portava dentro da tanto tempo, sentì quelle fastidiose barriere sgretolarsi, lentamente, attraverso le lacrime. Il calore delle braccia di Haruka, l'avvolgeva tutta, dandole la forza e il coraggio di lasciarsi andare, spronandola a trovare la forza di liberarsi di quel senso di diffidenza che le impediva di donarsi all'altra completamente. Sprofondò il volto nel seno dell'altra per sentire chiaramente il suo profumo, quando avvertì un leggero sfarfallio.

_Il bambino!_

-Shh! Non piangere più, fai agitare anche lui- le sussurrò piano all'orecchio, accarezzandole la schiena, con una dolcezza disarmante.

-Sei tu a farlo agitare- mormorò, ancora nascosta nel suo seno.

-Sono le tue lacrime a farmi agitare. Specialmente se penso che è per causa mia che…-

-Shh!- Michiru la strinse forte, mentre cercava di controllare il suo respiro, mentre si accorgeva che il suo cuore era finalmente più leggero.

Rimasero abbracciate per moltissimo tempo, nessuna delle due aveva il coraggio di spezzare quell'intimità così genuina che si era creata, mai avevano avvertito di essere un tutt'uno come in quel momento.

-Ora dovrei andare- mormorò Michiru, allontanandosi piano da lei -devo andare a lavoro-

Haruka la lasciò andare, anche se a malincuore. La vide alzarsi per dirigersi in camera per cambiarsi, la vide afferrare la borsa, gli occhiali da sole, le chiavi, il telefono e dirigersi verso l'uscita, quando si fermò e tornò indietro.

-Hai dimenticato qualcosa?- le chiese.

La violinista le afferrò il mento con la mano sinistra, e avvicinando la bocca a quella della bionda, sussurrò:

-Bentornata a casa, amore!- e la baciò, introducendo la lingua nella sua bocca e inebriandosi del suo sapore.

_La giornata era stata particolarmente stressante, in azienda i problemi sembravano non finire mai, Anya che aveva disdetto la riunione lasciandola in guai seri e, come se non bastasse, aveva litigato con la piccola Hikari e, di conseguenza, anche con Michiru non era andata alla perfezione. Non riusciva a comprendere perché la violinista si ostinasse a dare ragione a sua figlia, anche quando era evidente che stesse sbagliando tutto. Seduta su quel famoso divano, iniziava ad avvertire tutta la stanchezza della giornata concentrarsi su un punto preciso della sua schiena, per non parlare di come si era concentrata nella sua testa, che non voleva smetterla di martellare. Era stata addirittura sul punto di prendere un analgesico, poi però si era trattenuta: il dottore era stato chiaro, nessuna medicina senza il suo consenso! Era ormai quasi al quarto mese e il suo bambino non voleva farsi sentire. Fino a qualche settimana fa la cosa la preoccupava tanto da indurla ad andare dal dottore per fare un'ecografia. Il dottore però le aveva assicurato che tutto andava per il meglio e che non doveva preoccuparsi, presto avrebbe rimpianto questi momenti di calma._

_Aveva da poco finito di fare un bagno rilassante, sperando che l'avrebbe aiutata, ma era servito a poco. _

_Appoggiò la schiena allo schienale, spingendo la testa all'indietro quando sentì qualcuno sedersi al suo fianco._

_-Si è addormentata?- le chiese, senza aprire gli occhi._

_-Sì, tra le lacrime- precisò la violinista con uno strano tono di voce._

_-Domani dimenticherà tutto!-_

_-Odio quando fai così la superficiale-_

_-Tu ultimamente, odi qualsiasi cosa io faccia!-_

_-Far piangere Hikari non è qualsiasi cosa!-_

_Haruka aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa._

_-Non è colpa mia se l'hai cresciuta male-_

_-Come scusa?-_

_-Quella bambina non conosce il significato della parola "no"!-_

_-Parli così perché non è tua figlia. Aspetta di diventare mamma e poi ne riparliamo-_

_-Questo bambino non sarà mai così viziato!-_

_-Ci credo, con te come mamma, non sarà mai viziato!-_

_Le parole della violinista la colpirono nel profondo, abbassò il viso e, con un sorriso amaro, rispose:_

_-Hai ragione, io però credevo di non essere la sua unica mamma!-_

_Michiru non rispose, intuendo di aver sbagliato nel dire quella frase. Loro per quel bambino dovevano essere genitori alla pari, non come Hikari che continuava ancora a essere la figlia di Michiru e la nipotina di Haruka. Anche se in principio si era ripromessa di introdurre Haruka nella loro vita, senza fare distinzioni, dopo tutto quello che era successo era difficile per lei accettare che Haruka prendesse decisioni riguardanti l'educazione di Hikari._

_-Sai benissimo che non sei la sua unica mamma!-_

_-A me sembra il contrario. Sembra che per te questo bambino non abbia lo stesso valore di Hikari-_

_-Ma da dove di escono queste idee assurde-_

_-Dal tuo comportamento, da come ti comporti nei nostri confronti. A volte sembra che tu non lo voglia-_

_-Forse sto solo cercando di abituarmi a tutti questi cambiamenti, forse sto cercando di non instillare nella piccola la paura di essere messa da parte o semplicemente, devo abituarmi alla sua presenza, proprio come hai fatto tu, quando tutto è iniziato-_

_-Sembrava strano non lo rinfacciassi!- _

_Ormai tra loro era sempre così, ogni minimo litigio si trasformava in una serie di recriminazioni, che lasciava dietro uno strascico di dolore e delusione._

_-Senti, se vuoi litigare, dillo.- Michiru si era alzata per allontanarsi con l'intento di stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi forma di litigio la bionda avesse voglia di dar vita. _

_-Aspetta!- si voltò, i suoi occhi erano spalancati, il suo viso sorpreso e le mani appoggiate sul ventre._

_-Cos'hai?- si avvicinò di nuovo a lei, sedendosi al suo fianco._

_-Il bambino!-_

_-Si è mosso?- gli occhi di Michiru si accesero di una luce nuova._

_-Credo di sì! Non lo so!- afferrò la mano della violinista e l'appoggiò sul punto dove aveva avvertito il bambino. Dopo due secondi gli occhi di Haruka si colmarono di gioia, quando risentì, quello che doveva essere un calcetto del suo bambino. Gioia che fu lieta di ritrovare negli occhi della violinista. Sentiva il cuore esplodere dalla felicità quando avvertì la violinista appoggiare l'orecchio sul punto in cui poco prima c'era la mano e la sentì sussurrare: -Fallo ancora, amore. Mamma Michiru vuole sentirti ancora una volta!- _

_Come se avesse compreso l'esigenza della sua mamma, il piccolo diede un calcio più forte, facendola leggermente sussultare. Sentì l'altra sorridere e la vide alzare il volto per incontrare i suoi occhi._

_-Questo è il nostro bambino!-_

Aveva la gola secca, non ricordava cosa avesse mangiato e il perché sentisse la lingua e la bocca completamente aride. Si voltò per guardare l'ora ma, stranamente, la sveglia era spenta.

_Forse è andata via la corrente_! Pensò girandosi di lato, bloccandosi quando la pancia le impedì di voltarsi del tutto. Scostò leggermente le lenzuola, sentiva caldo. S'incantò a guardare il corpo della donna che dormiva al suo fianco. Non l'aveva sentita rientrare, si era addormentata subito dopo averla sentita al telefono.

_-Mi dispiace ma Yumi mi ha chiesto di restare per l'apertura dei regali e…-_

_-Non preoccuparti. Farai tardi?- _

_-Non lo so! Hai preso le medicine?-_

_-Sì, mamma l'ho fatto!-_

_-Bene quando torno ti darò la bella cosa!-_

_Ci fu silenzio. Quella battutina detta senza alcuna malizia, un tempo avrebbe lasciato intendere tutt'altro ed entrambe lo sapevano benissimo._

_-Non volevo…- tentò di giustificarsi la violinista, suscitando nell'altra un sorriso, che Michiru non potè vedere._

_-Allora ti conviene rientrare con un bel gelato, perché qui fa caldo!-_

Con quella stupida risposta era riuscita a far ritornare la normalità in quella conversazione, sciogliendo quell'imbarazzante silenzio che tanto odiava nelle loro conversazioni. Le accarezzò piano il viso e la vide sorridere nel sogno.

_Forse sta facendo un bellissimo sogno!_

Decise di alzarsi per evitare di svegliarla. Andò in cucina fermandosi vicino al frigo per prendersi dell'acqua.

_L'avrà comprato davvero?_

Aprì il congelatore e un sorriso illuminò il suo viso: Michiru le aveva comprato il suo gelato preferito, proprio come le aveva chiesto lei. Afferrò la vaschetta, prese un cucchiaino e in piedi, davanti al lavandino, iniziò a mangiare il gelato, fissando il cielo coperto dalle stelle, attraverso la piccola finestra che dava al giardino.

-Sei qui? Mi hai fatta spaventare!-

Si era svegliata e trovandosi il letto vuoto, aveva avuto paura che l'altra si fosse sentita di nuovo male.

Haruka rimase di spalle, senza risponderle.

-Perché sei qui? Stai male?-

Era rimasta accanto allo stipite dell'entrata, appoggiandosi a esso con una spalla.

-Haruka? Perché non mi rispondi?-

-Avevo sete e caldo-

-Se hai caldo, accendi l'aria condizionata-

La bionda continuava a non risponderle, come presa da qualcos'altro.

-Sei arrabbiata?-

Silenzio! Ancora silenzio, Haruka sembrava non avere nessuna intenzione di parlare con lei.

-Dai, Haruka, torna a letto, ti accendo l'aria condizionata-

-No, dopo tu hai freddo!-

Era vero, anche d'estate Michiru non riusciva a sopportare l'aria condizionata, dopo un po' iniziava ad avere freddo. In quelle occasione però la bionda vedeva un'ottima scusa per stringersi a lei e coccolarla, per poi finire sempre con la stessa musica: gemiti e sospiri di piacere.

-Metterò qualcosa addosso. Non puoi restare così!-

Decise di avvicinarsi e solo allora, la vide con il gelato.

-Lo hai trovato? Me ne dai un po'?-

-A te non piace!-

-Haruka non mangiarne troppo, può farti male a quest'ora di notte!-

Non sapeva cosa avesse, non sembrava minimamente interessata a parlare con lei, non le aveva rivolto nemmeno una sguardo. Si era addirittura rifiutata di offrirle un po' di gelato. Sapeva benissimo che quel gusto non le piaceva, ma a volte ne assaggiava solo un po', giusto per rinfrescarsi la bocca, e la bionda era sempre ben felice di dividerlo con lei. Ora invece sembrava distaccata.

_Forse è arrabbiata perché sono rientrata tardi?_

-Cosa ho fatto? Perché sei cosi distante?-

-Sto solo appurando se il bambino ha i miei gusti o abbia i tuoi!-

La risposta della bionda la colse di sorpresa.

-Quando ne mangio un po' inizia a scalciare e non so se è per il gelato o é semplicemente una coincidenza-

Michiru sorrise, si avvicinò alla schiena dell'altra e avvinghiandole la vita con le braccia, sussurrò:

-Posso ascoltarlo anche io?-

Non attese la risposta della bionda, poggiò d'istinto le mani sul ventre, gioendo nel sentire quel bambino scalciare sotto le sue dita. Ripensò alla prima volta che Hikari scalciò nel suo ventre, a come quella sensazione colmò tutto il suo cuore, a come quel leggero sfarfallio riempì tutta la sua vita, riuscendo a capire perfettamente la curiosità della bionda.

-L'altra sera ho ripensato a quando l'abbiamo sentito per la prima volta- aggiunse la bionda, adagiando le mani su quelle della violinista e continuando a toccarsi il ventre.

-Fu una sensazione unica e indimenticabile-

-Hai ragione!-

-Anche con Hikari è stato così…stupendo?-

-E' stato una cosa difficile da spiegare a parole-

-C'era anche Hiroshi?-

-No, ero da mia madre-

Da quando il suo ventre aveva iniziato a essere più evidente, si era ritrovata molte volte a chiedersi come sarebbe stato vedere la donna della sua vita con in grembo il loro bambino. Aveva sempre desiderato vederla con il pancione ma la vita non era stata clemente con loro.

-Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti con il pancione-

-Non ti sei persa nulla. Ero semplicemente grassa, i miei occhi non erano luminosi come i tuoi in questo momento-

Non potevano esserlo, se ogni giorno non faceva altro che chiedersi cosa sarebbe accaduto se non fosse stata incinta, non faceva altro che chiedersi se Haruka avrebbe fatto parte della sua vita.

-Non sono stata sempre una buona mamma. Non ho amato subito la mia bambina come hai fatto tu! Non ho voluto la mia bambina così tanto, come lo hai voluto tu!-

Le mani di Michiru abbandonarono quelle della bionda, iniziando ad accarezzare tutto il suo ventre, regalando all'altra brividi lungo la schiena. Le sue mani risalirono lentamente, fino ad arrivare in prossimità del seno. Sentì l'altra irrigidirsi appena e si fermò, indugiando sul continuare o meno. Dentro di sé moriva dalla voglia di accarezzarlo, di appurare con le sue mani di quanto fosse cresciuto.

-Ti fa male?- chiese, trovando il coraggio di continuare, molto cautamente.

-E' fastidioso- rispose, chiudendo gli occhi.

-Hai finalmente imparato a usare il reggiseno?- costatò la violinista, quando sentì l'imbottitura sotto le dita.

-Ora ne ho bisogno!- si limitò a risponderle.

-Hai ragione, sono davvero cresciuti tanto. A me non sono cresciuti così tanto!-

_Allora lo aveva notato?_

Le dita della violinista continuavano a sfiorarla molto delicatamente, senza pressarla e, soprattutto, senza sfiorarle i capezzoli, quando lei moriva dalla voglia di sentire quelle dita proprio lì.

-Sai, quando una donna è incinta diventa più sensibile-

-E' vero?- le chiese la bionda, anche se la sua domanda sarebbe stata un'altra.

_Lo dici perché lo sai? Hai provato con Hiroshi?_

-Sì, almeno per me è stato così!-

-Pure quando hai fatto l'amore è stato diverso?-

-Sì-

La bionda non indagò oltre, quella risposta data con tanta sincerità, era più che sufficiente.

-Non mi chiedi come è stato?-

-Non mi interessa saper…-

-E' stato fantastico, Haruka!-

-Bene, sono contenta per te!-

-L'ho fatto due volte. Una volta sul divano e l'altra nel…-

-Non voglio sapere dove hai fatto l'amore con lui!- sbottò, allontanando le mani dal seno e girandosi per allontanarsi.

Michiru sorrise, l'afferrò e la costrinse a rimettersi come stava poco prima.

-…e l'altra volta nel tuo letto, nelle tue lenzuola, tra le tue braccia. Era con te che ho fatto l'amore quando aspettavo Hikari-

Un sospiro di sollievo le uscì dalle labbra, aveva davvero creduto che le stesse parlando di Hiroshi. Avvertì le mani della violinista farsi di nuovo strada, questa volta entrando in diretto contatto con la sua pelle calda, sia per il caldo che avvertiva, sia per l'eccitazione che quelle dita stavano risvegliando in lei.

-Haruka, se ti tocco, ti faccio male?-

_Mi farai morire! Non male, mi farai letteralmente morire!_

La bionda non rispose, non ne aveva il coraggio, si limitò solo a sospirare appena, quando sentì le dita dell'altra intrufolarsi sotto il reggiseno e sfiorarle la pelle alla base del seno.

-Haruka?-

Nessuna risposta, quel silenzio però non la demoralizzò anzi, la diede la carica per continuare: afferrò delicatamente il seno destro tra le mani e lo strinse appena, accarezzando il capezzolo con le dita, sentendolo inturgidire all'istante.

-Se ti faccio male, dimmelo- le sussurrò all'orecchio. Una scarica di emozioni travolse la bionda, le dita di Michiru sembravano lanciarle scariche elettriche che si espandevano in tutto il suo corpo. Era da moltissimo tempo che non la toccava in quel modo, era da tantissimo tempo che non si veniva a creare una situazione così carica di passione tra di loro. Istintivamente, portò le mani su quelle dell'altra conducendola dove voleva sentire quelle dita.

-Ti faccio male?-

_Come puoi farmi male? Il tuo male è bene per me!_

Si ritrovò a chiedersi come sarebbe stato farlo in quel preciso istante.

_Se con il semplice sfiorarmi mi hai causato questo, cosa proverei se ti avrei dentro di me?_

_Cosa sentirei se entrassi in te, proprio adesso?_

-Vuoi provare, Haruka?-

-C-cosa?-

_Possibile che si riferisse a…_

-Vuoi provare se sarà più intenso?-

_Non può essere! Mi sta chiedendo se voglio fare l'amore con lei?_

_Oddio! Sto sognando?_

_E me lo chiedi? _

Era già su punto di risponderle di sì, quando un pensiero si fece spazio nella sua mente. Michiru non le aveva chiesto di fare l'amore con lei, le aveva semplicemente chiesto se volesse provare se fosse stato più intenso o meno.

_Questo significa che io non potrò toccarti?_

_Mi dovrei limitare a sentirti dentro di me?_

Anche se la cosa l'allettava molto, non avrebbe sopportato di non poterla sfiorare.

La mano della violinista aveva intrapreso il viaggio verso il basso, arrivando all'elastico dei pantaloncini.

-Aspetta!- disse, afferrandole la mano per fermarla.

-Non vuoi?-

-Non so se posso…per il bambino-

_Patetica! Una scusa banale e patetica!_

_Cazzo, Haruka inventane un'altra!_

-Non preoccuparti, farò piano-

-Ma…- non aveva il coraggio di dirle la verità, non aveva il coraggio di dirle che non voleva farlo in quel modo, che voleva toccarla, che voleva farla sua. Non voleva essere l'unica a godere.

-Posso donarti piacere senza penetrarti, lo sai vero?-

_Certo che lo sapeva!_

-Sì, ma…-

-Non vuoi farlo!- si staccò leggermente dalla sua schiena, ritirando le mani.

-Aspetta Michiru! Fammi spiegare-

-Non devi spiegarmi niente-

Aveva capito e anche se ne era rimasta delusa, doveva rispettare la volontà dell'altra. Eppure le era sembrato che anche la bionda stesse provando le sue stesse emozioni, le sue stesse sensazioni. Uscì da quella stanza, perché sarebbe stato difficile guardala negli occhi. Toccare di nuovo la sua pelle, le aveva acceso dentro un desiderio immenso, che ne era sicurissima, l'altra avrebbe potuto leggerlo chiaramente nei suoi occhi.

Rimasta sola in cucina, sentiva i suoi seni ancora bruciare per quelle mani, sentiva i suoi capezzoli farle male dal desiderio. Spinta, ormai dal timore di rimanere ancora intrappolata in quell'abitudine di non affrontare i loro problemi, decise di dare un calcio a tutto. Afferrò la vaschetta del gelato, un cucchiaino pulito e si diresse in camera.

_Questa notte qualcosa cambierà!_

-Deve cambiare. Non possiamo continuare così!-

**Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo. So di averlo interrotto (forse) sul più bello, ma non temete il prossimo inizierà con il continuo, cioè riprenderà da dove mi sono interrotta.**

**Grazie a tutti per il vostro sostegno, continuate così!**

**Un bacio!**


	24. Chapter 24

Quando entrò in camera, notò che l'aria condizionata era stata accesa, che le lenzuola del suo lato del letto, erano scoperte e sorrise nel notare che lo aveva fatto per lei. Michiru sapeva che amava sentire il freddo delle lenzuola a contatto con la sua pelle, tanto quanto amava sentire il caldo della pelle dell'altra sulla sua.

_Basta! Smettila!_

_Sembro una pervertita!_

Spostò lo sguardo sul corpo di Michiru e notò che aveva indossato un pigiama al posto della camicia da notte.

_Solo per farmi tornare a letto!_

Si sedette al suo posto sfiorandola di proposito. In quella cucina aveva perso l'opportunità di chiarire le cose con l'altra e ora doveva rimediare.

-Dormi?- chiese, anche se sapeva benissimo che era impossibile, dopo quello che era successo in cucina era ben consapevole dell'impossibilità per entrambe di riuscire a dormire.

-Cosa vuoi?-

-Hai ancora voglia di assaggiarlo?-

Michiru si voltò verso di lei e sorrise.

Sorrise al tentativo infantile dell'altra di riallacciare un contatto con lei.

-Veramente non mi va. Anche perché rischierei di morire per ipotermia-

-Esagerata!-

-Sarei esagerata? Senti?- disse, mettendole una mano ghiacciata sulla gamba nuda.

-Allora?-

_Allora cosa?_ Quella mano per lei, era più calda delle fiamme dell'inferno.

-Mi credi se ti dico che per me è caldissima?- domandò, guardandola dritta negli occhi, avvicinando pericolosamente il viso al suo.

Michiru arrossì appena, capendo chiaramente cosa volessero dire quelle parole. All'improvviso tutto il freddo che aveva sentito fino a poco prima, svanì lasciando il posto a un calore intenso.

-C-credo che ora mi ci voglia un po' di gelato-

La bionda non se lo fece ripetere due volte, afferrò una cucchiaiata di gelato e la spinse nella bocca dell'altra. Michiru ingerì con molta difficoltà, ghiacciandosi tutta la bocca.

-Ma sei impazzita? Dillo che vuoi vedermi morta!-

-Ma tu hai detto che…-

-So cosa ho detto, ma volevo assaggiarlo in un altro modo-

-E come?-

La violinista si alzò mettendosi in ginocchio, lanciò uno sguardo verso il gelato, poi le tolse il cucchiaino dalle mani e, con sguardo malizioso, si allungò per prendere un po' di gelato. Nel fare quel movimento, appoggiò la mano sinistra sulla coscia dell'altra, arrivando a sfiorarle, involontariamente, la sua femminilità. Haruka fu invasa dal profumo della violinista, avvertì il suo tocco involontario, e subito i suoi sensi si misero in allerta.

-Ora prendilo in bocca, ma non ingoiarlo!-

-Ma cosa vuoi fare?- chiese, guardando alternativamente lei e quel cucchiaino.

-Da brava, fallo!-

Haruka obbedì, aprendo la bocca e prendendo quel pezzetto di gelato.

-Ora tocca a me assaggiare!-

Le afferrò il viso tra le mani e poggiò le labbra su quelle della bionda. La bionda cercò di allontanarla, non riuscendo a capire dove volesse arrivare.

-Non essere avara, fammi assaggiare. Lascia che lo assaggi dalla tua bocca. Lascia che il tuo calore…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, la bionda l'aveva afferrata per la nuca e l'aveva baciata, accogliendo, senza esitazioni, la lingua dell'altra, che si scontrava con la sua. Quel gelato non le era mai sembrato così buono e dolce come in quel momento. Si strinsero forte continuando a baciarsi, anche quando ormai del gelato non c'era più traccia. Le loro lingue continuavano a scontrarsi, mentre le mani non osavano muoversi.

Quando si staccarono, erano entrambe senza fiato e sconvolte dall'intensità di quel bacio.

-Allora? Ti piace questo gusto?-

-Haruka non provocarmi!- mormorò roca dal desiderio.

-Vuoi riprovare?-

-Haruka non…-

La bionda l'afferrò per la vita e l'attirò a sé, baciandola di nuovo con lo stesso trasporto, anche se questa volta il sapore del gelato non c'era più, c'era solo il suo sapore. Quel sapore che amava sopra ogni altra cosa. Questa volta lasciarono da parte ogni forma di pudore, le loro lingue s'incontrarono e si scontrarono senza remore, i loro sospiri e i loro gemiti non erano più trattenuti.

Michiru si mise cavalcioni, stando attenta a non farle del male, allacciò le mani al collo della bionda e non si oppose quando Haruka l'afferrò per la vita e la strinse forte. Sentiva il corpo bruciare di passione, avvertiva le zone più sensibili del suo corpo richiamare attenzione. Michiru fermò quel bacio, scostandosi appena per guardarla negli occhi. Haruka spinse in avanti il viso, per catturarle di nuovo le labbra, la violinista le leccò il labbro inferiore e poi riprese a baciarla. Lentamente, molto lentamente, la violinista spostò i suoi baci alla guancia, alla mandibola, fino a scendere sul collo, dove iniziò a succhiare e a leccare, suscitando nell'altra un'emozione indescrivibile. Haruka stava facendo uno sforzo immane per trattenersi dal toccarla, dal ricambiare quelle attenzioni con altrettanto furore. Percependo la sua tensione, decise di risalire fino a fermarsi al lobo.

-Se non vuoi continuare, dimmelo!-

L'afferrò per le spalle e la costrinse ad allontanarsi, giusto il necessario per guardarla negli occhi.

-Non è questo il problema, Michiru!-

Continuavano a fissarsi, senza aggiungere altro.

-Anche prima in cucina…non sono io quella che deve decidere-

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

Haruka abbassò il viso, non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento senza farle pressione.

-Io non voglio farti pressione.-

-Ma non lo fai-

-Lo so-

_Dannazione! Perché è così difficile?_

-Beh ecco…-

-Ehi, guardami!- le afferrò il viso tra le mani e, sorridendole, disse :-Non vuoi provare se farlo ora è più eccitante?-

_Come faccio a dirti di no, se me lo chiedi con quegli occhi?_

-Allora qual è il problema?-

-Tu!-

-Io?-

-Cioè…io voglio…- sembrava una bambina che doveva confessare una cosa imbarazzante alla propria mamma.

-Ho capito- la baciò di nuovo, afferrandole le mani e mettendosele sulla pelle nuda della schiena, facendola sussultare piano.

-Ti chiedo solo di andare piano. Facciamo un passo alla volta-

_Pretesa assurda in queste circostanze!_ Si ritrovò a pensare ma preferì non controbattere.

Michiru le aveva dato il permesso di toccarla, solo questo doveva bastare ora.

Iniziò a toccarla con molta cautela, stando ben attenta a tutte le reazioni dell'altra. Le accarezzò la schiena salendo sempre più, fermandosi al gancio del reggiseno. Scese piano per ripercorrere di nuovo lo stesso tragitto. Michiru era rimasta immobile, sentendo quelle dita sfiorarla e stupendosi dell'effetto che avevano su di lei. Si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato quando le dita di Haruka indugiarono su quei gancetti, incitandola in silenzio a sganciarli. Quelle dita le stavano trasmettendo tanta dolcezza, contribuendo ad accendere in lei un desiderio enorme. Haruka sembrava così titubante, una volta si sarebbe sbarazzata subito di quel reggiseno, assaggiando quel seno subito, facendola gemere senza vergogna.

_Devo fare qualcosa!_

Spinta dal desiderio di sentirla più vicina, infilò le mani sotto la canottiera dell'altra, arrivando subito a quel minuscolo gancetto che stava beato tra l'incavo dei suoi seni, liberandoli da quella trappola. Haruka non diede segni di disapprovazione anzi, lasciò uscire un gemito di piacere, che diede all'altra il via libera.

In fondo quella che aveva evitato come la peste quel genere di contatto non era stata mica la bionda, era stata la sua stupidità e il suo fottutissimo orgoglio. Appoggiò le dita su quelle rotondità, stringendole piano, sfiorando i capezzoli, sentendo l'altra gemere e tremare a ogni suo tocco. Le sensazioni che stava provando in quel preciso momento erano davvero uniche e indescrivibile. Non sapeva dare una spiegazione, forse era la gravidanza, forse era il fatto che i suoi seni erano particolarmente sensibili, forse era la forzata astinenza, o semplicemente era la violinista a farle quell'effetto. Qualsiasi spiegazione cercasse di darsi, rimaneva sempre il fatto che non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva ad agire, sopraffatta da quelle sensazioni. Sopraffatta dal desiderio di sentire quelle dita così esperte toccarla e….torturarla.

Sì, era una tortura per la sua libidine, che bramava di sentirla dentro di sé. Bramava di sentire quel calore espandersi in tutto il corpo e che, di sicuro, l'avrebbe portata a ricercare lo stesso calore nell'altra.

Michiru continuava a cercare i suoi occhi, quando strinse i suoi capezzoli tra il pollice e l'indice, con l'unico scopo di capire se le facesse del male o meno. La bionda era incapace di trattenersi, lasciò fuggire dalle sue labbra serrate più di un gemito di soddisfazione, quando l'altra abbassò il volto per baciarle il collo.

L'adrenalina di quel momento era davvero a mille, la consapevolezza che tra pochi istanti, ne era sicura, sarebbe successo, avrebbero di nuovo fatto l'amore, le diede la carica di ritrovare un briciolo di controllo. Sospirò pesantemente e, continuando ad accogliere le attenzioni dell'altra, iniziò a offrirle le sue di attenzioni. Sapeva che sarebbe stato davvero difficile se, all'improvviso, Michiru avrebbe cambiato idea. Sarebbe stato davvero complicato se l'altra avesse deciso di fermarla, di porre fine a tutto, ma doveva provarci. Con molta cautela le sue dita iniziarono a sfiorarla di nuovo, riusciva a percepire la pelle d'oca della sua schiena e il leggero tremolio che la percorse, quando osò spostare le carezze sul ventre.

Ripensò a come la situazione potesse sembrare davvero ironica, neanche quando l'avevano fatto la prima volta, erano state così titubanti e così eccitate. La prima volta era stato pura passione: ricordava ancora come l'aveva presa, appoggiata al muro di quella stanza, a come Michiru si era completamente abbandonata alle sue mani, senza vergognarsene neanche per un secondo.

Uno strano pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente:

_Sarà la nostra seconda "prima volta!"_

-A cosa pensi?- le chiese, continuando ad accarezzarla. Aveva notato che il tocco di Haruka si era fatto meno desideroso, aveva notato il suo sguardo perdersi in qualcos'altro.

-Alla nostra prima volta- rispose, senza riflettere.

-Quale? Quella sul piano o quella in azienda?-

_Comunque per fartelo sapere, non devi dire "quasi". Tu hai fatto l'amore con me. Forse non lo sai, ma noi donne lo facciamo anche così!_

Sorrise ricordando alle parole che le aveva detto, forse per rabbia, forse per aggrapparsi a una convinzione tutt'altro che assurda.

-In azienda- si limitò a sussurrare, quando l'altra cominciò a schiacciarle il capezzolo destro con il pollice, massaggiandolo con un movimento circolare.

_Oddio! Ma come fai?_

Sentì la mano sinistra abbandonarle il seno, sentì il braccio di quella mano, afferrarla per il collo e il corpo di Michiru stringersi di più al suo. La sentì sospirare all'orecchio destro e sussurrarle le parole che avrebbero dato un calcio definitivo a tutte le sue paure.

-Haruka, ti decidi a farlo?- un altro sospiro –Mi stai facendo morire! La tua indecisione mi uccide-

La voce di Michiru era poco più di un sussurro, i suoi sospiri sembravano più una preghiera silenziosa. Non riusciva più a pensare con lucidità, le sue mani si mossero di volontà propria, arrivando a quel dannatissimo reggiseno e infilandosi sotto di esso, entrando finalmente a contatto con la pelle calda di quei seni. Le sue mani si adattavano alla perfezione su quelle rotondità, quel contatto le fece dimenticare completamente ogni dubbio e tentennamento. Iniziò a massaggiarli, stringendoli tra le mani, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi a pieno quel momento.

Sentire le sue dita di nuovo desiderose, di nuovo sicure, sulla sua pelle le diede una scarica elettrica. Nel momento esatto in cui Haruka aveva sfiorato il suo seno, si era bloccata, il suo corpo si era teso come una corda di violino. Tutti i suoi movimenti si fermarono bruscamente perché i suoi sensi erano stati rapiti da quelle mani. Allontanò entrambe le mani dal corpo dell'altra, appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla della bionda e ansimò pesantemente.

-Stai bene?- la voce di Haruka arrivava alle sue orecchie come un eco in lontananza. Le sue orecchie sembravano essere otturate, come quando nuotava con la testa sott'acqua e tutti i rumori le giungevano ovattati dall'acqua.

Nessuna risposta alla sua domanda.

Nessuna richiesta di fermarsi.

Nessun incitamento a continuare

Solo gemiti e sospiri.

Sembrava stesse trattenendo un qualcosa che la bionda non riuscì a interpretare. Non riuscì a capire se si stava trattenendo dall'allontanarla o dal saltarle addosso.

Quella situazione era così anormale.

_Come è possibile restare così lucidi in un momento come questo?_

Restò stupita lei stessa della sua capacità di pensare a tutto questo, riuscendo a tenere a bada i suoi desideri.

Piano alzò il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi. Quell'azzurro così intenso, quel sorriso così…accattivante…

-Michiru non so se riuscirò a fermarmi-

Le mani della violinista le afferrarono il volto, avvicinandolo al suo.

-E' proprio come lo ricordavo!- sussurrò un attimo prima di baciarla.

-Ti ho fatto male?-

Erano completamente nude, Michiru impegnata a succhiarle i capezzoli con avidità, fu bloccata quando la bionda affondò le unghie nella pelle della schiena, facendole male. Si staccò da quei seni per guardarla negli occhi, aveva cercato di fare attenzione, di essere il più delicata possibile ma quando l'indice dell'altra le aveva sfiorato l'intimità, aveva perso il controllo, aggrappandosi a quei seni che mai aveva considerato così eccitanti.

-N-no- mentì, trattenendo ancora il respiro per il dolore che le aveva procurato. Si stavano ormai toccando, baciando da tantissimo tempo. Era ormai eccitatissima e lo stesso valeva per l'altra, ne era sicura. Più di una volta era stata tentata di penetrarla ma poi le attenzioni di Michiru l'avevano distratta. Sembrava particolarmente affascinata dai suoi seni, che sembravano essere particolarmente sensibile alle sue dita, ma soprattutto alla sua lingua.

-Scusa- allacciò le braccia al collo, stringendosi al suo corpo e sfiorando i seni dell'altra con i suoi.

-Credi ti faccia male se…-

Aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere crudele Michiru in questi momenti, sapeva come torturarla, sapeva come farla impazzire.

Come poteva farle una domanda del genere?

Si sarebbe buttata anche in un fiume di lava pur di sentirla dentro di sé!

Non le diede il tempo di rispondere, le leccò il lobo, per scendere giù lungo il collo e la spalla.

-Sei così calda!-

_E la colpa di chi è?_ Avrebbe tanto voluto ritrovare il sarcasmo di sempre, avrebbe tanto voluto trovare la forza di risponderle come si meritava, ma in quel momento ardeva solo di sentirla, ardeva con tutto il cuore di provare di nuovo quel piacere, che riusciva a provare solo quando l'altra si fondeva con lei.

Non sapeva dire con precisione da quando erano in quella posizione, da quando Michiru era cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, da quando si sfioravano senza mai andare al sodo. Sapeva solo che nel momento in cui la violinista si alzò, facendola stendere e aprire le gambe, il suo corpo si elettrizzò, i suoi sensi si misero sull'attenti, ben consci che da un momento all'altro…

_Oh! Mio dio!_

La schiena di inarcò improvvisamente, il bacino si spinse in avanti mentre le gambe furono tentate di aggrovigliarsi all'altra, quando sentì qualcosa di mooolto caldo e umido, sfiorarle l'intimità.

_Ecco! Ci siamo!_

Sembrava una ragazzina alla sua prima volta. Una ragazzina che finalmente riusciva a fare sesso con la donna che tanto aveva desiderato. Strinse con forza le dita intorno alle lenzuola, si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere un grido quando Michiru iniziò a baciarla con un ardore, che aveva dimenticato l'altra possedesse. Fare l'amore con Michiru era sempre stato un qualcosa di unico e indescrivibile, però ora era diverso, sembrava avvertire tutto quadruplicato. Si era sempre considerata una donna capace di trattenersi, capace di mantenere un certo controllo della situazione e, se con la violinista era sempre stato un po' complicato farlo, ora era del tutto impossibile.

Forse perché aveva desiderato quel congiungimento da molto.

Forse perché quello che stava succedendo non era solo amore, solo sesso…

Quello che stava accadendo aveva un significato molto più profondo.

Significava essere di nuovo una coppia.

Significava appartenere di nuovo a lei.

Significava avere di nuovo la sua fiducia.

Significava unirsi di nuovo alla sua metà.

Tutte queste considerazioni la portarono a cercare con la mano la sua testa, a fiondarle le dita nei capelli per spingerla più in profondità, per sentirla, per non darle nessuna via di fuga. Michiru non si oppose, assecondò ogni sua muta richiesta, le accarezzò il ventre quando notò la sua incapacità di controllare il suo corpo.

Non le era mai successo di sentirsi così inerme tra le mani di una donna, così sottomessa a quel piacere, di essere così egoista da non dedicare all'altra le stesse attenzioni. Aveva desiderato così tanto quell'avvicinamento che in quel momento non aveva la forza di reagire, voleva solo raggiungere il culmine, per poi accoccolarsi tra le braccia dell'altra.

Quel corpo caldo ed eccitato, quelle dita che le stringevano i capelli dalla radice, le fecero capire che la bionda stava gradendo le sue attenzioni. Continuando a baciarla, alzò un braccio per impedirle di muoversi troppo, si sarebbe fatta del male se continuava in quel modo. Haruka gemeva e si contorceva come mai aveva fatto prima, presto sarebbe esplosa e Michiru voleva donarle tutto il piacere che era in grado di darle. Non era certo la prima volta che le faceva una cosa del genere ma che lei ricordasse, Haruka non era mai stata così completamente arresa alle sue mani, o per meglio dire, alle sue labbra. La sentì spostarsi e, alzando lo sguardo verso l'alto, notò che si era sporta in avanti, facendosi leva sui gomiti, per guardarla mentre la baciava, la venerava, la faceva sua. Gli occhi di Haruka erano così carichi di desiderio, così…non riusciva a trovare un aggettivo adatto per descriverli. A malincuore si staccò da quella fonte di calore per guardarla meglio.

-Qualcosa non va?- non sapeva neanche lei il perché ma sentiva una paura smisurata che potesse non gradire quello che stava succedendo. Sapeva benissimo di essere paranoica, Haruka non era mai stata contraria a fare l'amore con lei, ma non poteva farci niente, sentiva comunque di non essere all'altezza. Forse era stata anche questa sua paura a rimandare per tutto questo tempo.

-Vieni qui- ansimò la bionda, fissandola negli occhi.

Si scostò e si alzò, guardandola perplessa

-Stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?-

Haruka continuava a guardarla mostrando esplicitamente il suo desiderio, mostrandosi senza veli e inibizioni.

-Forse non ti piace?- chiese maliziosa, rimettendosi cavalcioni, avvicinandosi al suo corpo nudo e sfiorandole l'orecchio con la lingua.

-Se anche fosse?- la stuzzicò, stringendola forte per i fianchi.

_Sei tornata! Finalmente!_ Non che l'Haruka arrendevole alle sue carezze non le piacesse, ma farlo con l'Haruka presuntuosa e sicura di sé era molto più gratificante ed erotico.

-Allora direi che sei molto confusa! Sai…- fece una pausa, le sfiorò un capezzolo con l'indice, le leccò il labbro inferiore, per poi riprendere -…il tuo corpo non la pensa così, anzi, sembrava proprio completamente soggiogato da questa- sussurrò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, prima di baciarle.

-Sai, dipende da come interpreti le cose-

-Oh! Allora dimmi, come dovrei interpretare questo?- le chiese, sfiorandole all'improvviso tra le gambe.

-Ah!- non riuscì a trattenere quel gemito.

-Come dovrei interpretarlo?- continuò a stuzzicarla.

-F-Fin…zio…ne- riuscì a pronunciare, tra un gemito e un sospiro.

-Certo!- rispose sarcastica.

L'aria era diventata davvero molto calda, gocce di sudore iniziarono a imperlare le fronti di entrambe, nonostante l'aria condizionata accesa. Tra le braccia della bionda, avvertiva un calore scorrerle nelle vene, sentiva il cuore batterle all'impazzita e la cosa che la stupì era il fatto che provava tutto questo, senza essere minimamente sfiorata dall'altra. Haruka non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio o la forza, non sapeva dirlo, di sfiorarla intimamente.

Continuava a sfiorarla intimamente dedicando attenzione anche al seno, sentendo l'altra respirare con difficoltà e sentendola trattenersi dall'urlare, quando spingeva le sue carezze in zone ben precise.

-Hikari non c'è!- sputò tutto d'un fiato all'orecchio della bionda.

-Lo so!-

-Allora perché continui a trattenerti? Perché non ti lasci andare?-

_Perché? Bella domanda!_

_Perché voglio farlo con te! Non solo grazie a te!_

_Con te! Insieme a te!_

-Ti piacerebbe sentirmi urlare, vero?-

_Mi piacerebbe sentirti urlare!_

_Mi piacerebbe sentire le tue mani!_

_Le tue dita!_

_Mi piacerebbe sentirti dentro di me!_

-Michiru?-

-Uhm!-

-Che ne dici di fingere con me?-

_Bella questa! _

-Non credo di esserne capace. Ho bisogno di un copione!- sussurrò, ondeggiando il bacino a ritmo delle mani.

-Im…improvvisa!-

-Non so se ne sono capace!-

Continuava a stringersi alla bionda, sospirando quando l'altra iniziò a toccarle la pelle calda della schiena, per poi spostarsi al ventre e salire ai seni.

_Allora ti ricordi come si fa?_

-Haruka?-

Non rispose, spostò lo sguardo per guardarla.

-Perché non mi aiuti?- le afferrò la mano appoggiata sul seno –Aiutami a improvvisare!-

_Avevano fatto l'amore!_

Avevano rifatto l'amore dopo giorni, settimane, mesi, anni.

Avevano ritrovato la loro intimità, il loro amore, l'essenza del loro rapporto. Erano finalmente riuscite a superare qualsiasi paura, timore, diffidenza, perplessità. Aveva sentito finalmente il suo cuore battere veloce quando l'altra l'aveva penetrata, con molta dolcezza e passione. Aveva sentito di nuovo quelle sensazioni avvolgerle il cuore, l'anima e il corpo. Aveva sentito il suo respiro fondersi con quello dell'altra, aveva sentito il suo odore mischiarsi a quello dell'altra, avevano raggiunto il piacere nello stesso momento, gemendo e muovendosi allo stesso ritmo. I loro corpo sembravano non essere mai stati separati, erano sincronizzati per dare e ricevere piacere l'uno dall'altro. Fare l'amore con Haruka era stato come ritornare a vivere, sembrava che non fosse passato tutto quel tempo dall'ultima volta che si era data a quella donna. Da come era iniziato aveva temuto che l'altra non avrebbe partecipato e invece, Haruka l'aveva presa con convinzione, pur rispettandola. Aveva aspettato che lei le chiedesse di toccarla, aveva aspettato il suo consenso per toccarla, per penetrarla. Consenso che lei le aveva dato perché stava impazzendo dal desiderio di sentirla, di provare di nuovo piacere. Ora, sdraiata accanto al corpo della bionda, cercava di regolarizzare il respiro, cercò di controllare il cuore che, quando aveva sentito l'altra urlare il suo nome, aveva preso un ritmo pericoloso, aveva temuto di star per aver un infarto.

Era tutto così strano, sembrava tutto più amplificato e non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione. Non era certo la prima volta che lo facevano dopo tanto tempo di astinenza, anche quando si erano ritrovate dopo cinque anni di lontananza, non era stato così sconvolgente come adesso. Non che la cosa la infastidisse, anzi se ci pensava moriva dalla voglia di ricominciare per provare se sarebbe stato sempre così o se si era trattato di un caso. Il solo pensiero di sentire di nuovo le sue mani sul corpo la fece tremare. Brividi di piacere le percorsero la spina dorsale.

Haruka aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di regolarizzare il battito del suo cuore, quando iniziò a stabilizzarsi per impulso appoggiò la mano sul ventre, solo ora l'idea che il battito impazzito del suo cuore avrebbe potuto causare qualche problema al piccolo, le fece paura. Non aveva minimamente pensato di potergli fare del male, a dire la verità non aveva proprio pensato a quel bambino.

Come avrebbe potuto con Michiru che la stuzzicava su ogni centimetro della sua pelle?

Anche lui però non aveva fatto nulla per farle ricordare della sua presenza. A differenza sua, l'altra invece si era mostrata molto attenta a ogni sua reazione, specialmente quando l'aveva penetrata: nonostante fosse completamente rapita dal momento, era riuscita comunque a sussurrarle, tra un ansito e l'altro "_Se ti faccio male, dimmelo!"_

Cosa che lei di sicuro non avrebbe fatto!

Come avrebbe fatto a dirle "_Fermati"_, quando averla dentro era l'unica cosa che voleva?

Sentiva il respiro affannato di Michiru, il suo braccio sfiorava appena quello dell'altra, non osava fare o dire nulla, quel silenzio era così carico di parole e pensieri non detti. Quando sentì il corpo dell'altra tremare si ricordò dell'aria condizionata ancora accesa, afferrò il telecomando e la spense poi si alzò per afferrare le lenzuola.

-Che fai?-

-Ti copro!-

-Perché?-

-Stai tremando e dopo la sudata che hai fatto, che abbiamo fatto, non è sano raffreddarci così bruscamente- aveva parlato con un tono malizioso, suscitando la stessa reazione dall'altra.

-Possiamo sempre riscaldarci in un altro modo-

-Mi piacerebbe tanto ma credo che nocerebbe alla sua salute!- disse, indicando il pancione.

-Come?-

-Dopo quello che abbiamo fatto, temo seriamente che diventerà un ninfomane-

-Non credo, ma se succederà non sarà per quello che abbiamo fatto, ma semplicemente perché la sua mamma è una ninfomane-

Haruka la guardava con disappunto, non aveva gradito quella battuta.

-Non parlavo di sesso, potremmo scaldarci abbracciandoci…come facevamo una volta- disse l'ultima frase con un filo di voce, quasi avesse timore di rinvangare i vecchi tempi. Sorrise a quel suo imbarazzo ingiustificato, anche perché dopo che aveva urlato in quel modo, dopo che l'aveva fatta urlare il suo nome, non poteva vergognarsi di una cosa così dolce. Coprì entrambi i loro corpo, ancora nudi; si avvicinò all'altra e la incoraggiò ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, per poi posarle un bacio tra i capelli.

-Grazie Michiru!-

Non rispose, non sapendo cosa risponderle, con quel grazie le stava dichiarando tutta la sua gratitudine per essere riuscita ad andare oltre, per averle permesso di dimostrarle che l'amava alla follia. E a dirla tutta glielo aveva mostrato alla grande.

Si strinse forte a quel corpo, scaldandosi con il suo calore, il suo cuore sembrava finalmente più leggero e spensierato.

-Hai avvisato Michael che sei tornata?- le chiese, adagiando la testa sul suo petto e inspirando a fondo il suo profumo

-No, lo farò tra qualche ora- sbadigliò, nel dire quelle parole, la stanchezza iniziava a farsi viva.

-Sei stanca?-

-Sai, soddisfare le voglie sessuali della mia donna è davvero stancante-

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Molto divertente-

-Sul serio, hai idea di quanto tempo sei stata a strusciarti?-

Era già pronta a sentirsi una risposta adeguata alle sue battutine e invece la violinista la stupì. Si adagiò completamente sul suo corpo, fissandola dritta negli occhi.

-Ti è piaciuto?-

-Ma che razza di domanda fai?-

Le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e disse: -Dimmi solo sì o no!-

Continuava a fissarla non riuscendo a capire se fosse seria o meno.

-E' stato fantastico! Tu sei stata fantastica!-

Quelle parole la resero davvero felice, avvicinò il viso alla bionda e adagiò le labbra alle sue in un bacio carico di dolcezza e amore.

-Hai un modo di urlare che farebbe invidia a qualsiasi attrice di film hard- la stuzzicò la bionda, solo per smorzare quella situazione imbarazzante.

-Stupida!-

-Ti amo!-

-Da morire!-

Aveva fatto il turno di notte e rientrando a casa, l'aveva trovata in cucina mentre preparava il caffè. Jennifer lo aveva accolto con un sorriso e lo aveva abbracciato forte. Faceva sempre così quando ritornava dal lavoro e lei non aveva in braccio i bambini. Lo avvolgeva sempre con un caloroso abbraccio come a ringraziarlo di essere ritornato a casa, di essere ritornato da lei. Il loro amore era sbocciato come un fulmine e l'arrivo dei gemelli aveva anticipato di moltissimo le cose, forse era per questo che in cuor suo aveva sempre il timore di vederlo uscire da quella porta per non tornare più. Lui le aveva chiesto anche di sposarlo, ma lei si era rifiutata affermando che era una decisione che non dovevano prendere in quel momento, non dovevano farlo solo perché aspettava un figlio. Michael la strinse forte e le diede un bacio sul collo.

-I bambini dormono?-

-Sì. Forse hanno capito che di notte si dorme- ironizzò, staccandosi dal suo corpo per riprendere a preparare la colazione. Negli ultimi giorni si era spesso ritrovata a chiedersi come sarebbe stato se avessero finalmente ufficializzato la loro unione con il matrimonio. Non l'aveva mai pensato, essendo dell'idea che non avevano bisogno di un anello al dito per continuare ad amarsi, ora invece iniziava a pensarla diversamente. Non riusciva tuttavia a parlarne con lui, per paura di un suo rifiuto.

_Perché ora?_

Ogni volta che immaginava di affrontare quel discorso, finiva sempre con lui che le poneva quella domanda e lei che non sapeva come rispondere, senza introdurre _lei_ nella conversazione.

Sapeva che era da stupidi, ma da quando era ritornata nella loro vita, non faceva altro che chiedersi se, per tutelare il suo rapporto, non fosse necessario avere una "sicurezza" in più. Conoscendolo non si sarebbe mai sottratto a dei voti così importanti, poi però quando la sua mente riusciva a mettere da parte la sua, assurda, gelosia si disgustava da sola dei suoi pensieri.

Assurda, perché sapeva benissimo che non poteva mai esserci nulla tra i due, se non un affetto profondo, almeno da lei, e per fare certe cose c'era bisogno di essere in due a volerlo.

-Hai sentito tua sorella? Mi è sembrata un po' giù!-

Michael si era seduto, appoggiando la schiena allo schienale e, fissandola, rispose di no. In verità Anya era l'ultima persona che lo preoccupava ora, era molto preoccupato per un'altra persona che sembrava molto più giù di sua sorella. Non aveva fatto altro che pensare e ripensare alla reazione di Michiru alla vista di lui e Haruka vicini, allo sguardo di Haruka nel parlare di Michiru.

-Mi ascolti?- non l'aveva sentita avvicinarsi e rimase stupito quando se la ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza.

-Dicevi?- scosse la testa per cercare di concentrarsi.

-Ti chiedevo se fai la doccia o preferisci riposarti-

Michael non rispose, continuava a fissarla come se combattuto da qualcosa che non sapeva se esporre o meno.

-Se avessi un amico gay, fossi gelosa di lui pur sapendo che non potrei mai ricambiare i sentimenti che lui prova per me?-

-Perché mi chiedi una cosa del genere?-

Le afferrò una mano e la fece sedere sulle sue gambe. Le raccontò tutto quello che era successo, la reazione di Michiru e quella di Haruka, non smettendo mai di accarezzarle la schiena e i capelli.

-Secondo te Michiru ha paura che io…-

-Assurdo!- si alzò di scatto dalle sue gambe, interrompendo bruscamente quel contatto.

-E' tornata da quando? Una settimana? E tu già non fai altro che pensare a lei?-

Ecco che la gelosia e la paura di perderlo l'assalivano, impedendole di riflettere prima di aprire bocca.

-Ma…volevo solo la tua opinione-

-Hai anche il coraggio di giustificarti? Non ci vediamo da quasi ventiquattro ore, siamo soli, i bambini, una volta tanto, dormono e tu che fai? Parli di lei?-

_Matrimonio? Ma quale matrimonio?_

_Se osassi fargli una proposta del genere, gli fornirei la scusa per scappare da lei su un piatto d'argento!_

Michael sembrava una statua, sorpreso da quella reazione a dir poco spropositata di Jennifer. Aveva creduto che renderla partecipe del suo rapporto con Haruka, le avesse fatto capire che non l'avrebbe messa prima di lei e dei loro bambini. Evidentemente era così accecata dalla gelosia che non riusciva a capirlo.

_O forse sono solo io lo stupido che cerco sempre di smorzare la situazione!_

Si rimproverò mentalmente quando la consapevolezza che quella donna non aveva per niente fiducia in lui, lo colpì come una doccia fredda.

Si alzò e, senza fare nemmeno un passo, disse :- Hai ragione, scusami!-

-Hai anche il coraggio di scusarti? Non neghi neanche?-

-Non hai capito. Ti chiedo scusa per non aver capito…-

Jennifer lo guardava perplessa, non intuendo cosa volesse dirle. Sembrava così calmo e sicuro di sé.

-Pensavo che avessi capito e invece…-

Un'altra pausa, sembrava stesse cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

-…invece tu sei una stronza, proprio come la sua donna. Entrambe non riuscite a capire che fra me e lei non potrà mai esserci nulla! Lei è lesbica ed io etero! Per quanto io possa amarla o desiderarla, lei non ricambierà mai i miei sentimenti. Io questo l'ho capito, l'ho accettato e l'ho superato. Cerca di farlo anche tu, perché questo tuo assurdo atteggiamento inizia a infastidirmi!- uscì da quella stanza, lasciandola da sola, senza parole, dirigendosi in bagno per fare una doccia, nel tentativo di calmarsi.

Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di comprenderla, aveva cercato di rassicurarla, aveva addirittura rinunciato a Haruka per farle capire che l'amava, ma niente.

Continuava ancora a essere così terribilmente gelosa!

E, se all'inizio poteva anche capirla, ora non riusciva proprio a farlo. Dopo che avevano avuto due bambini stupendi, dopo che le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, quando era palese che non faceva altro che ricercarla, desiderarla e amarla, non poteva continuare con quella storia. Con furia si spogliò, entrò sotto il getto dell'acqua, senza aspettare che si facesse calda, rabbrividendo al contatto con l'acqua ghiacciata. Appariva tutto così inconcepibile davanti ai suoi occhi, non pretendeva certo che l'accettasse ma dubitare di lui in quel modo era…_Assurdo!_

Era sveglia ormai da un'ora e iniziava a sentire male alla schiena. Non era abituata a stare sdraiata per così tanto tempo, senza potersi muovere. Michiru era praticamente sdraiata sul suo braccio e non voleva disturbarla, era sicurissima che non avesse dormito molto dopo quello che era successo. Lei invece, forse per lo "sforzo", forse perché era finalmente appagata, o semplicemente perché era stanca, si era addormentata subito. S'incantò a fissarla mentre i ricordi di poche ore prima iniziarono ad assalirla, risvegliando in lei strane sensazioni. Le sfiorò leggermente la guancia per cercare di spostarla senza svegliarla, sapeva che odiava essere sfiorata nel sonno e sicuramente, per sottrarsi a quelle "torture", si sarebbe mossa. E così fu, lasciandola finalmente libera di abbandonare quel letto.

Erano le dieci e la casa era nel silenzio totale. Si diresse in salotto, accese il televisore, spegnendolo subito dopo, trovando noioso tutto quello che stavano trasmettendo. A lei non era mai piaciuto perdersi in quelle stupide telenovele, dove alla fine i buoni vincevano sempre e i cattivi, cosa più assurda, si trasformavano in persone buone e altruiste. Amava invece seguire lo sport, specie quello riguardante la velocità, ma da quando aveva abbandonato la sua carriere era diventato difficile seguirlo senza rimpiangere di aver abbandonato tutto. Guardò di nuovo l'ora, rendendosi conto che erano trascorsi appena cinque minuti dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Sbuffò irrequieta, tentata di ritornare a letto per svegliare la sua metà, poi però ripensò all'ultima settima e si impose di lasciarla riposare. Si alzò per prendere il suo portatile e, non sapendo cosa altro fare, decise di controllare la sua posta elettronica. Di sicuro c'erano solo mail di pubblicità, ma almeno avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Come accese il computer e lo collegò a internet, il telefono iniziò a squillare.

-Proprio ora che mi ero messa comoda!- si lamentò, valutando di lasciarlo squillare a vuoto. Anche se svogliatamente si alzò e lo afferrò per rispondere.

_Lo faccio solo per Michiru!_

-Pronto?-

-Michiru?-

-Non riesci più a distinguere le voci? Siamo tutte uguali per te?-

-Haruka?- la voce dall'altro lato della cornetta sembrava sorpresa.

-Mi hai riconosciuta, allora. Volevi forse farmi ingelosire, amore?-

-Che diavolo ci fai lì?-

-Se non sbaglio questa è casa mia! Tu piuttosto perché telefoni a quest'ora? Alla mia donna?- cercò di usare un tono geloso, ma non ci riuscì del tutto.

-La tua don…Oh, Haruka smettila! Ho bisogno di parlare con Michiru!-

-Sta dormendo!- si spostò per ritornare al computer.

-Come sta?-

-Perché lo stai chiedendo?-

-Ieri abbiamo litigato e…-

-Hai esagerato con le parole- terminò la frase al posto dell'altra.

-Ti ha detto cosa è successo?-

-No, ma immagino benissimo cosa possa essere successo!- rispose, spuntando le varie mail e schiacciando il tasto _Elimina,_ senza neanche aprirle per leggerle.

-Haruka, non volevo ferirla ma…-

-Non devi consolarla, è una donna forte-

-Lo so ma…-

-Non preoccuparti penserò io a lei!-

Il suo intento non era certo quello di consolarla, sapeva benissimo che Michiru fosse una donna forte, non voleva però che pensasse davvero che volesse giudicarla né tantomeno ferirla. Per tutta la notte non aveva fatto altro che ripensare alle parole di Michiru e al tono con cui le aveva pronunciate.

_Credevo fossi diversa… _sembrava quasi accusarla di qualcosa.

_Ho scelto te perché pensavo non potessi ferirmi…_sembrava volesse confidarle qualcosa

_Come al solito mi sbagliavo!_...delusione.

Delusione e rabbia aveva letto in quelle parole.

Delusione e rabbia per aver creduto in lei!

Per tutta la notte non aveva fatto altro che considerarsi una persona orribile, per averle fatto, anche se involontariamente, del male. Anche in quel momento si sentiva in colpa, ecco perché quelle parole le fuggirono dalle labbra, senza che potesse trattenerle.

-Come hai fatto a tradirla?-

Haruka s'immobilizzò nel sentirsi porre una domanda così diretta.

-Con quale coraggio sei riuscita a farlo?-

Continuava a fissare lo schermo del suo PC senza riuscire a dire nulla. La sua bocca aveva improvvisamente perso la capacità di articolare due parole di senso compiuto.

-Mi sono sentita una merda per tutta la notte! Tu come hai fatto a farlo?-

_Cosa avrebbe dovuto risponderle?_

_Cosa si aspettava che le rispondesse?_

Neanche Michiru le aveva rivolto una domanda del genere.

Si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra, desiderando di essere interrotta da qualsiasi cosa, per non darle una risposta. Si vergognava e anche molto per quello che aveva fatto, si vergognava miseramente e non poteva farci nulla. Non ora!

-Paura! Paura di quello che provo per lei!- sussurrò così piano, che temette di non essere stata sentita.

-Ho avuto così paura di non poter vivere senza di lei che…-

-Hai deciso di allontanarla da te!- non era un'accusa, era solamente una costatazione.

-Dovevo dimostrare a me stessa che la mia vita andava oltre Michiru-

-E ci sei riuscita?-

La risata che riempì le sue orecchie, le fece capire già la risposta.

No, non ci era riuscita. Con quel tradimento l'unica cosa che aveva capito era di aver fatto un grandissima cazzata. Niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sostituire l'amore che provava per Michiru.

Nessuno!

Certo lei l'aveva sempre saputo, ma in un periodo particolarmente difficile, non era riuscita ad accettare questa consapevolezza, rovinando tutto.

Quando si risvegliò notò che era da sola, Haruka non c'era. Guardò la sveglia accorgendosi che era tardissimo, si alzò e nel farlo le lenzuola le scivolarono, ricordandole che era ancora nuda. Immagini dalla notte appena passata affiorarono prepotentemente, facendola tremare al solo ricordo. Indossò una camicia da notte, tralasciando l'intimo, anche perché voleva fare una doccia, e uscì dalla stanza. La prima cosa che udì fu Haruka parlare al telefono, non riuscendo a capire cosa stesse dicendo. Entrò in cucina proprio nel momento in cui la bionda poggiò il telefono sul tavolo.

-Con chi parlavi?- la bionda si voltò sorpresa per poi sorriderle.

-Anya- Michiru si avvicinò e le accarezzò il viso.

-Come stai?- le chiese, poggiandole un bacio sulla fronte.

-Benissimo!-

-E lui?- l'attenzione della violinista si spostò al ventre della bionda, lo accarezzò e sussurrando disse:

-Buongiorno, amore. Come va oggi?-

-Credo stia ancora cercando di riprendersi dopo la fatica di questa notte!-

-Oh! Allora questo significa che non sei pronta per il secondo round?-

Haruka la fissò alquanto perplessa, mentre come se niente fosse la violinista si sedette sulle sue gambe e si dedicò al PC: disconnesse l'account di Haruka per aprire il suo, iniziando a controllare la sua posta. A differenza della sua, quella di Michiru era piena di mail di lavoro. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi della violinista, stringendola appena.

-Anya vuole parlarti-

-Non abbiamo nulla da dirci!- rispose, senza spostare lo sguardo dal PC.

-Sei così sexy quando ti arrabbi!- cercò di stuzzicarla, solleticandola appena.

-Non sono arrabbiata, semplicemente non ho nulla da dirle-

-Infatti è lei che vuole parlare, tu devi solo ascoltare-

Staccò lo sguardo dallo schermo per puntarlo sul viso di Haruka.

-Ti ha chiesto di convincermi?-

-Non farebbe mai una cosa del genere, ti rispetta troppo per fare una cosa del genere-

Non aveva ascoltato quasi niente di quello che aveva detto, troppo impegnata a fissare le labbra dell'altra e a desiderare di sentirle sulle proprie.

-Se proprio vuoi farlo, fallo!- aveva intuito i pensieri della violinista e sorrise quando l'altra sbatté le palpebre, come se si fosse appena svegliata da un sogno a occhi aperti.

-Ha detto che se non ti avesse lasciato, tu staresti ancora con lei. Credi sia vero?-

Sospirò piano, affondando la testa nel seno dell'altra

-Non hai il reggiseno!-

-Devo fare la doccia!-

-Di sicuro non saremmo state in questa situazione. Io forse starei ancora gareggiando o forse non avrei mai intrapreso quella carriera. Non avrei questo pancione e non sarei così stanca, dopo quello che mi hai fatto!- scherzò, cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

-Tu staresti con Hiroshi, lui non sarebbe in carcere e Hikari, chissà… forse avrebbe già una sorellina-

-Questo lo escludo! Non dipende da te se non posso avere altri bambini!- precisò, mentre accarezzava con lentezza i capelli dell'altra.

-Forse saresti in buoni rapporti con tuo fratello, questo sì!-

-Non credo. In un modo o nell'altro di sicuro ti avrei portata via da lui, e non credo proprio che avrebbe reagito diversamente da come ha fatto!-

La vide sorridere e il cuore iniziò a battere più veloce.

-Sei molto carina a dire queste cose-

_Un attimo! Non mi crede?_

_Pensa lo stia dicendo solo per farle piacere?_

Senza riflettere le afferrò la mano e l'appoggiò sul suo cuore.

-Michiru quello che sento qui era destinato a sbocciare, forse con meno drammi o forse con più dolori, questo non potrò mai saperlo. So solo che in un modo o nell'altro mi sarei comunque innamorata di te!-

Vide i suoi occhi accendersi e diventare lucidi, segno evidente che le sue parole l'avevano colpita nel profondo.

_Da quando sono diventata così sdolcinata?_

-Anche perché un'altra ninfomane come te, credo non esista!-

-No, amore, ti sbagli-

_Amore? L'ha detto di nuovo!_

-Io ne conosco un'altra, ninfomane anche più di me!- sussurrò con le labbra praticamente appiccicate a quella della bionda, un attimo prima di baciarla con passione. Presa dalla passione del momento la strinse forte e si alzò, facendo alzare anche l'altra senza mai staccarsi da quel corpo.

-C-che fai?- le chiese, quando la vide dirigersi verso il bagno.

-Non dovevi fare la doccia?- la sua bocca e le sue mani erano completamente impegnate su quella pelle candida e invitante.

-S-sì, io sì tu no!- era davvero difficile riuscire a risponderle quando la bocca non le lasciava un attimo di respiro, intenta a mordere e succhiare il suo collo.

-Sai con un altro bambino in arrivo, dobbiamo iniziare a fare economia-

-Sull'acqua?-

-Sull'acqua, sul bagnoschiuma, sullo shampoo e sul…tempo-

-T-tempo?-

-Sbaglio o sta per arrivare Hikari?-

-Non credi dovremmo fare economia anche sulle nostre forze?-

Haruka si staccò un attimo per fissarla e poi, lanciandole uno sguardo malizioso, mormorò:

-Dai Michiru, non essere avara!-

**Finalmente! La nostra Michiru è riuscita finalmente a superare i suoi blocchi!**

**Ora ditemi, vi è piaciuta? O avreste voluto succedesse in un altro modo!**

**Ringrazio tutti dal profondo del cuore. Continuate a seguirmi.**

**Un bacio, aspetto le vostre opinioni!**


	25. Chapter 25

-Dai Haruka, smettila!-

Erano in quelle condizioni da quasi un'ora, non che la cosa le dispiacesse, ma se i suoi capelli si fossero asciugati ancora un altro po', sarebbe stato tutto inutile averli lavati.

_Non direi inutile!_ Le aveva risposto la bionda, quando le aveva fatto notare che se asciugati senza il phon, i suoi capelli perdevano volume e luminosità.

_Considerando i tuoi occhi e il tuo sorriso appagato, credo non sia stato del tutto inutile!_ La stuzzicò, continuando a sfiorarle il seno, nonostante fosse ormai vestita.

-La smetti di toccare?- la rimproverò, voltandole le spalle e iniziando a pettinarsi i capelli, ormai asciutti alla radice.

-Oh non erano queste le parole che ansimavi prima!-

-Davvero?- fece finta di non ricordare.

-Oh Sì!- ansimò a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, imitando i suoi gemiti.

-Continua…non fermarti!- continuava ancora a ripetere le parole che l'altra le aveva sussurrato, mentre la prendeva nella doccia. Mentre la penetrava, facendole inarcare la schiena e costringendola ad appoggiarsi alle piastrelle della doccia.

-Non credevo fossi così…-

-No, questo non lo hai detto!- la interruppe, avvicinandosi sempre di più al suo corpo, fino a quando la pancia non le impedì di andare oltre.

Facendo appello a tutte le sue forze, si staccò dal suo corpo e si armò con il phon.

-Posso asciugarteli io?-

-No, tu saresti capace di usarlo in un altro modo, questo coso!-

Haruka la fissò fintamente offesa.

-Non mi sembra che la critichi così tanto la mia fantasia quando ti faccio urlare dal piacere!-

Michiru fece finta di non ascoltarla, schiacciò il pulsante "on" del phon, iniziando ad asciugarsi i capelli, e sorridendo appena, nel vedere, attraverso lo specchio, l'espressione delusa dell'altra.

Aveva già fatto _l'errore_ di accettare di fare la doccia insieme, ora non poteva rischiare di ripetere _quell'errore_. No, quando erano in un ritardo pazzesco. Tra meno di due ore, Hikari sarebbe tornata da scuola e doveva ancora pulire la casa, per non parlare della stanza da letto.

Abbandonato il bagno, si diresse il salone, afferrò il telefonino e compose il numero di Michael: doveva avvisarlo che era tornata a casa. Appoggiò il telefono all'orecchio e aspettò di sentirlo dall'altro lato della cornetta. Faceva quel numero dopo tantissimo tempo e, nonostante si fossero già chiariti, si sentiva lo stesso agitata.

-Pronto?-

Non era la voce di Michael che invase le sue orecchie.

-Posso parlare con Michael?- non aveva trovato niente di meglio da dire, non aveva neanche minimamente pensato che avrebbe risposto lei.

-Sta dormendo!- dal tono di voce che aveva usato, capì che l'aveva riconosciuta.

-Volevo semplicemente dirgli che sono tornata a casa-

-Glielo dirò!-

Sia Jennifer sia Haruka non sapevano cosa dire, quella conversazione era così strana, carica di parole non dette ma che prepotenti aleggiavano intorno.

-Come sta il bambino?-

-B-bene, grazie- rispose, titubante non si aspettava una domanda del genere da Jennifer.

-Bene, mi fa piacere, ora devo…-

-Aspetta non riattaccare, io ho bisogno di parlarti!-

_Ecco l'ho detto!_

-Ti chiedo solo di ascoltarmi poi potrai fare come meglio credi-

Jennifer era combattuta: da un lato non voleva ascoltarla; dall'altro le parole di Michael, ma soprattutto il tono che aveva usato, la incitavano a sentirla.

-Ti chiedo scusa!-

Jennifer non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie.

_Haruka Tenou che mi sta chiedendo scusa!_

-Mi sono comportata davvero male con te, ti ho detto cose orribili-

_Quando Michael era tornato, aveva capito dalla sua espressione, che qualcosa non andava. Di sicuro avevano litigato e ora toccava a lei cercare di tranquillizzarlo. Con molta calma si avvicinò e, senza fargli pressione, cercò di capire cosa fosse successo. A nulla era servito respirare fino a dieci, a nulla era servito cercare di darsi una regolata, le parole di Michael ebbero l'effetto di una doppia dose di adrenalina. Come una furia, ignorando le parole dello stesso Michael, uscì di casa per dirigersi dalla bionda._

_Nessuno mai aveva osato definirla in quel modo e di sicuro non poteva farlo lei: una bastarda traditrice!_

_Non si aspettava di sicuro che Haruka stesse aspettando proprio l'occasione giusta per sfogare tutta la sua rabbia e il suo rancore con qualcuno che non fosse la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio._

_-Cosa vuoi?- fu con quella domanda che accolse Jennifer, quando aprì la porta del suo appartamento._

_-Sei una stronza bastarda!-_

_La bionda rise per poi rispondere: -Detto da un'approfittatrice come te, posso anche prenderlo come un complimento!-_

_-Bastarda! Sei solo una lurida bastarda!-_

_-Quella che sta per mettere al mondo un bambino da una relazione non legittima, non sono certo io!-_

_Vide gli occhi di Jennifer spalancarsi dallo stupore, non sapeva come rispondere a quell'attacco._

_-Dimmi, come hai fatto a incastrarlo così? La paura di perderlo è stata così forte che sei dovuta ricorrere a questo stratagemma, vecchio anni luce?-_

_Sentiva la rabbia ribollire nelle sue vene, non era sua intenzione incastrare Michael, avevano sempre usato le dovute precauzioni, ma evidentemente qualcosa era andato storto._

_-Non ho bisogno di questi meccanismi per tenerlo stretto a me!- _

_-Se lo dici tu!-_

_-Io per lo meno ottengo quello che voglio, tu invece non sei neanche capace di nascondere un tradimento!-_

_-Questi non sono affari tuoi!- urlò Haruka, punta sul vivo._

_-Se anche fosse vero, non puoi certo criticarmi tu, che pur di soddisfare la tua mania di protagonismo, non hai esitato a tradire la tua donna. Dimmi Haruka, lo hai fatto perché Michiru non ti calcolava più? O avevi la necessità di sentirti ancora desiderata?-_

_La bionda non rispose, si limitava a osservarla, anche perché sapeva benissimo che Jennifer aveva centrato la situazione._

_-Sai, giudicare in questo modo le mie azioni non ti conviene. Infondo tu hai fatto di peggio, aprire le gambe per incastrare un uomo, che forse non ti amerà mai abbastanza!-_

_-Stronza!-_

_-Questo lo hai detto già! Ti ricordo che questa stronza è capace di allontanarlo da te senza restare incinta- _

_Si avvicinò pericolosamente a Jennifer e con tono minaccioso le sussurrò: -Ricordati che posso riprendermelo quando voglio! È me che ama, senza figli e doveri, solo e unicamente me!-_

Furono proprio quelle parole a far crescere ancora di più l'insicurezza in lei, furono quelle parole che la spinsero a porre al suo uomo quella scelta: _O me o lei!_

Ancora oggi continuava a temere che un giorno o l'altro lui l'avrebbe lasciata, per correre dal suo amore.

-Voglio che tu sappia che non farò mai nulla per separarvi. Lui ti ama ed io non potrei mai amarlo come lo ami tu! Sei libera di non credermi, ma sappiamo entrambe che non potrei mai ricambiarlo come fai tu-

-Senti non devi rassicurarmi-

-Aspetta Jennifer, non fraintendere le mie parole, sto solo cercando di instaurare un rapporto con te-

Non voleva diventare un motivo di preoccupazione per il suo amico, desiderava ritrovare quel legame che li aveva sempre uniti senza però, rappresentare un problema per la sua vita privata.

-Cosa vuoi esattamente?-

L'idea di averla nella sua vita non le piaceva affatto, ma dopo la sfuriata di Michael doveva almeno cercare di essere civile nei confronti della bionda.

-Nulla, sei libera di ignorarmi, di odiarmi, permetti a lui di essere mio amico. Io ti prometto che non m'intrometterò nel vostro amore-

Con mani tremanti, forse per l'agitazione di quella telefonata, appoggiò il cordless sul tavolino, lasciandosi andare sul divano con un sonoro sospiro. Quando aveva deciso di chiamare il suo amico, non aveva minimente pensato di finire col parlare con la compagna di quest'ultimo e di riuscire addirittura a chiederle scusa. In questi due anni aveva spesso pensato alla sua discussione con Jennifer, e ogni volta si era maledetta per quelle terribili accuse che le aveva rivolto. Non aveva mai pensato veramente quello che le aveva detto, in quel momento però non era riuscita a essere felice per lui. La consapevolezza di star perdendo anche lui l'aveva colta di sorpresa, tanto da indurla a dire cose di cui si vergognava.

-Con chi parlavi?-

Michiru si era avvicinata e, vedendo la sua aria così afflitta, le si era seduta accanto.

-Ho chiamato Michael!-

-Non posso lasciarti un attimo da sola che tu subito mi rimpiazzi con un Butler?- la punzecchiò, cercando di alleggerire la situazione. Ultimamente stare al suo fianco era come stare su un campo minato, non sapeva mai se aveva calpestato una mina oppure no.

-Non ti rimpiazzo con nessuno!- il suo tono era stranamente offeso.

_Ecco ho calpestato una mina!_

Michiru la fissò perplessa, non riuscendo a capire la reazione dell'altra.

-Cos'hai?-

-Sono stufa di questo tuo modo di punzecchiarmi!-

_Questo tuo modo di punzecchiarmi?_

_Ma a cosa si riferisce?_

-Mi guardi e mi spieghi cosa intendi dire?-

-Non fare l'ingenua, Michiru! Tu piuttosto cosa vuoi insinuare con la tua accusa?-

-Haruka, andrà sempre così tra noi?- le chiese con un tono di voce basso, accarezzandole la guancia con dolcezza.

-Non ti stavo accusando di nulla, semplicemente prima stavi parlando con Anya e ora con Michael, ecco perché ho detto quella frase-

Haruka la guardò, sbatté velocemente le palpebre non sapendo cosa risponderle.

-Capisco che le cose non potranno mai tornare come prima ma…-

Fu bloccata dalle labbra della bionda che s'impossessarono delle sue, impedendole di continuare, facendole capire di aver sbagliato.

-Scusa- ansimò, con le labbra ancora attaccate alle sue.

La violinista non rispose, chiuse gli occhi godendosi appieno la vicinanza della sua donna. Nascose il volto nel suo collo, iniziando a baciarlo con piccoli baci.

-Come è andata con Michael?- le chiese, tra un bacio e l'altro.

-Non ho parlato con lui, stava dormendo-

Michiru si staccò per guardarla negli occhi

-Hai parlato con Jennifer?-

-Sì, e non è stato per nulla semplice-

-Sai Haruka, sono molto orgogliosa di te!-

-Ma non sai nemmeno cosa le ho detto!-

-Non importa!-

-Hai un buon odore- sussurrò la bionda, sfiorandole il collo con il naso. Lo stesso odore che aveva temuto di dimenticare, lo stesso che aveva tormentato le sue notti in quei terribili mesi di lontananza.

Proprio come accadeva nel passato, non c'era bisogno di parole tra loro, per capire quando la passione aveva la meglio. Michiru si alzò per mettersi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, le accarezzò il viso, soffermandosi volontariamente sulle labbra, strofinandole appena, mentre avvicinava il viso al suo.

-Quando torna Hikari?- le chiese, cercando di controllarsi. Poteva sembrare strano, ma da quando avevano fatto l'amore, non faceva altro che avere voglia di lei.

-Dovrebbe arrivare tra meno di un'ora!- sospirò, prima di eliminare definitivamente la distanza tra le loro labbra.

Le mani di Haruka accarezzavano con possesso la schiena della violinista, intrufolandosi nella sua maglietta, arrivando a toccare il reggiseno. Senza titubanza, lo sganciò per poi spostare le mani sul davanti per toccarle il seno. Quel seno che aveva stretto e morso nella doccia qualche minuto prima. Quel seno che continuava ad avere la stessa reazione a ogni suo tocco.

-Siamo impaziente oggi?- scherzò, guardandola negli occhi.

-Sei tu che mi stuzzichi!- ribatté la bionda.

Non sapeva se si trattava dei suoi ormoni, se del fatto di riaverla dopo tantissimo tempo, semplicemente aveva una voglia matta d sentirla, di farla sua, da non riuscire a controllarsi.

-Bella scusa questa…Oddio, Haruka fa piano- sentì le mani della violinista afferrarle il viso e avvicinarlo al suo

-Vuoi forse staccarmeli?-

Lo sguardo malizioso che le rivolse la bionda la fece rabbrividire.

-Mi hai dato una buona idea, così almeno nessuno potrà guardarli!-

-Oh ma ti assicuro che nessuno li guarda, almeno non come fai tu! Tu piuttosto, tra un po' dovrai togliere queste camicette così trasparenti- pronunciò quelle parole con tanta malizia, mentre con le mani iniziò a sbottonarle i bottoni della camicia –Non vorrei che iniziassi ad attirare su di te l'interesse maschile, oltre a quello femminile-

Haruka sorrise all'evidente gelosia della sua donna, allontanò le mani dal seno per appoggiarle sulle gambe nude –Sei gelosa? Non devi, chi si interesserebbe mai a una come me?-

Michiru la fissava dritta negli occhi, mentre con le mani continuava a sbottonarle la camicia fino a scoprire del tutto i suoi seni.

-Questo lo pensi tu, io conosco un uomo che morirebbe pur di avere un tuo bacio-

-Non toccare questo argomento!-

-Haruka tu sei così bella- sussurrò, accarezzandole la pelle sopra il bordo del reggiseno –Sei una donna così sexy- abbassò il viso fino a sfiorarle l'orecchio con le labbra –Mi fai eccitare ogni volta che ti guardo-

Iniziò a baciarle il collo per poi dirigersi verso il seno, lo afferrò tra le mani, stringendolo piano –Non ho mai fatto nulla del genere, tu mi fai letteralmente impazzire. Prima di incontrare te, per me l'amore era una cosa da fare solo in un letto. Con te invece ogni posto m'ispira- le posò un bacio alla base della gola e poi alzò il viso per guardarla negli occhi –Mi trasformi in una malata del sesso!-

Come mossa da una forza superiore, iniziò a muovere in senso circolare il bacino, facendo elettrizzare la bionda.

Avvertì le dita della bionda farsi strada tra le sue gambe, le sentì spostare l'intimo per sfiorarla. D'istinto inarcò la schiena e sospirò quando senti le dita dell'altra farsi più audaci.

-Haruka?- le afferrò il volto tra le mani, costringendola a guardarla –Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che mi ami, dimmi che…-

-Sono tua! Solo tua!-

Era la prima volta che Michiru le chiedeva una cosa del genere. Da quando erano ritornate insieme, la violinista aveva accuratamente evitato di mostrarsi debole, ora invece sembrava voler mostrarle i suoi timori. La vide sorridere ed eliminare la distanza per unirsi in un bacio appassionato, mentre iniziava a muoversi con il bacino: richiamo inconfondibile per le sue dita.

Michiru la strinse forte nell'attimo in cui l'altra la penetrò, molto lentamente.

-Michiru?- la voce scandalizzata di sua madre la paralizzò, facendole voltare immediatamente verso l'entrata, dove una piccola Hikari, con gli occhi coperti dalla mano della nonna e quest'ultima, stavano immobili a fissarle.

-Oh Cazzo!- fu l'esclamazione della bionda, sconvolta nell'essere beccata, per la seconda volta, dalla madre della sua donna, mentre la faceva sua.

Risvegliatasi dallo stupore, la donna spinse Hikari e la condusse nella sua camera, avendo la decenza di lasciarle da sole.

-Da quando tua madre ha le chiavi di casa?- le chiese, mentre l'altra si rialzava per darsi una sistemata.

-Quando eri in ospedale, gliele ho dato in caso di bisogno- rispose Michiru, guardandosi intorno come per assicurarsi che nessun'altro le stesse osservando.

-Che figura! Che cosa penserà adesso tua madre?-

-Oh Haruka, sa benissimo che facciamo l'amore. Io piuttosto mi preoccuperei di Hikari, cosa avrà visto?-

Si alzò e si avvicinò a lei, le afferrò le spalle e, attirandola a sé, disse -Hikari sa benissimo che zia Haruka fa tante coccole alla sua mamma, non devi preoccuparti!-

-Sì, ma eri mezza nuda! Che cosa penserà?-

-Facciamo che tu adesso vai da lei ed io invece parlo con tua madre?- chiese speranzosa.

-Tu cosa? No, e poi no! Tu con lei non parli! Riusciresti solo a peggiorare la situazione-

-Michiru non è la prima volta che ci vede fare l'amore-

-Non mi riferisco a questo-

Abbassò il viso, sapeva benissimo che sua madre non avrebbe di certo sprecato l'opportunità per rinfacciarle di averla tradita.

-Prima o poi deve succedere-

-Aspetta Haruka, noi abbiamo sofferto tanto per superare tutto. Ci è voluto tanto tempo. Non roviniamo tutto proprio ora-

Le sue parole sembravano una supplica, il terrore di rinfangare brutti ricordi era chiaramente espresso nei suoi occhi. Haruka odiava procurarle altre preoccupazioni ma sapeva benissimo che doveva farlo. Doveva risolvere la questione con la madre di Michiru una volta per tutte. Le mise un dito sotto il mento per alzarle il volto e guardarla negli occhi.

-Non riesci neanche a chiamarlo con il suo nome- sospirò con rammarico –Se non lo affronteremo, questo tradimento, perché così si chiama, tradimento, continuerà a tormentarci-

Non sapeva dove stava trovando tutta quella forza e determinazione, ma dentro di sé sentiva che era giunto il momento di prendere la situazione in mano e dare una svolta alla sua vita.

-Haruka io…- si sentiva così insicura, odiava quella parola, l'aveva così tante volte ripetuta durante il periodo di lontananza, procurandosi tanto dolore, che ora avrebbe voluto cancellarla dal vocabolario.

-Andrà tutto bene, oltre a odiarmi non potrà succedere nulla-

-Vorrei essere ottimista come te!-

-Michiru, tu prima mi hai chiesto di guardarti negli occhi e di dirti che ti amo; ora sono io a chiederti di guardarmi negli occhi e di dirmi che hai fiducia in me e nel mio amore-

-Sei l'unica persona a cui affiderei tutta me stessa-

Era quasi mezzogiorno, aveva pensato di uscire ma dopo la telefonata di Haruka non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei e a Michael, al rapporto che li univa e che lei non avrebbe mai potuto spezzare. In cuor suo sapeva di sbagliare, sapeva che Haruka non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare quell'amore, ma il solo sapere di non essere l'unica donna importante per lui, la faceva soffrire. Si fermò un attimo a guardare i suoi bambini nei passeggini, intenti a fissare i rami degli alberi mossi dal lieve vento che soffiava. Si ritrovò a pensare che quei due bambini erano la cosa più importante di tutta la sua vita, che in qualunque momento Michael l'avesse lasciata, sarebbe stata comunque contenta di aver trascorso parte della sua vita con lui e di aver dato vita a quei due bellissimi bambini.

-Ehi è quasi mezzogiorno, perché non mi hai svegliato prima?- la voce di Michael arrivò all'improvviso, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri. Lo vide avvicinarsi ai bambini, accarezzarli e baciarli e il suo cuore si colmò di gioia: era sempre così affettuoso con i piccoli e con lei. Michael si alzò e si diresse verso di lei, si sedette al suo fianco, proprio come se non fosse successo nulla.

-Ti ha cercato Haruka!- con gli occhi cercò di carpire la sua reazione e, con sollievo, notò che la sua espressione non era cambiata.

-Cosa voleva?-

-Dirti che è tornata a casa-

-Ha telefonato sul cellulare?-

-Ho risposto perché credevo che fosse l'ospedale- cercò di giustificarsi.

-Non devi giustificarti, sei libera di usare il mio telefono come vuoi. Non ho nulla da nasconderti!-

Era vero, non era certo la prima volta che lei rispondeva al suo telefono. Succedeva spesso quando lui dormiva ma voleva comunque restare reperibile.

-Lo so, tu però me lo hai chiesto!-

-Mi sembrava solo strano visto che il numero di casa non glielo dato-

Continuava a non guardarlo negli occhi, aveva paura di leggere ancora quella delusione che aveva letto prima e che l'aveva ferita nel profondo. Lo sentì avvicinarsi e posarle un bacio sulla guancia, indugiando su quel contatto.

-Scusami!- le sussurrò a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio.

Jennifer voltò di scatto il viso trovandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo.

-Non avrei dovuto usare quel tono. Non con te!-

_Stupida! Sono una stupida!_

_Come potrebbe farmi del male?_

-Nessuno riesce a comprendere i miei sentimenti per lei e, sapere che anche tu continui a credere che io provi ancora amore per lei, mi fa arrabbiare-

Nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo, inspirando a fondo il suo odore

-Non potrei mai farti del male, non all'unica persona che è riuscita ad aiutarmi-

Sentì la voce di Michael incrinarsi leggermente dall'emozione, sentì il suo cuore battere forte, la sua pelle essere percorsa da brividi che non riusciva a controllare.

-Non devi essere tu a scusarti- mormorò, poggiandogli l'indice sulle labbra per impedirgli di continuare. Si specchiò in quegli occhi così sinceri e non riuscì a trattenersi, gli afferrò la nuca e lo baciò con passione.

-Non riesco a farne almeno. Il legame che ti lega a lei mi spaventa. So benissimo che non potrà mai esserci nella, ma…- sorrise tristemente -…so anche che lui continua a battere, se lei è in giro- sussurrò, appoggiandogli la mano sul cuore.

-Lui batte anche quando ci sei tu!- rispose, afferrandole la mano.

-Batte anche quando vedo i nostri bambini, quando vedo mia sorella-

Sospirò, appoggiando la fronte su quella di lei.

-Jenny, non posso cancellarla dalla mia vita, come non posso cancellare mia sorella, o qualsiasi altra persona che è stata, ed è importante per me-

-Lo so- si limitò a rispondergli, mentre con tutto il suo cuore sperava di riuscire a sopportare tutto questo. Voleva avere la forza di riuscire a sopportare la presenza di Haruka nella sua vita.

Michael le accarezzò piano la guancia, spostandole i capelli che le incorniciavano il viso.

-Devi lavorare?- gli chiese, nel tentativo di cambiare discorso. Non era ancora pronta ad affermare di poter accettare la presenza della bionda nella loro vita.

-No, il mio turno inizierà domani mattina!-

-Devi andare da…lei?-

-Oggi sono tutto tuo!- rispose, sorridendo per poi baciarla con passione.

Che lei ricordasse, non si era mai sentita così agitata come in quel momento. Eppure di argomenti difficili con la sua bambina ne aveva già affrontati. Forse non era questo ad agitarla, ma la presenza di sua madre. Era così strano considerarla come un pericolo, eppure sapeva che, nel momento in cui avrebbe avuto l'opportunità di restare sola con Haruka, non avrebbe esitato ad accusarla d'infedeltà. Tirò un grosso sospiro e, con mani tremanti, aprì la porta della camera: Hikari era seduta sul letto, mentre la madre sembrava piuttosto agitata, lo capiva da come cercava inutilmente di mettere a posto gli abiti della piccola.

-Mamma!- strillò la piccola quando si accorse di lei, saltando giù dal letto per avvicinarsi a lei.

Michiru si abbassò per abbracciarla forte, le era mancata molto, non era più abituata a starle lontano.

-Ciao amore, sei arrivata presto!-

La piccola ricambiò con affetto l'abbraccio della madre, rimanendo il più possibile stretta alla sua mamma.

-La maestra non c'era e quindi siamo usciti prima-

Michiru cercò con gli occhi lo sguardo della madre che disse: -C'era l'avviso sul diario, ma tu non lo hai letto!-

_Ecco che inizia con le sue accuse!_

-Mamma posso vedere zia Haruka?-

Sembrava aver percepito la tensione tra la nonna e la madre, ecco perché Michiru le rivolse un sorriso per ringraziarla in silenzio.

-Dopo amore, prima vorrei parlarti un attimo- si alzò per fronteggiare la madre.

-E' per quello che sei tornata con lei? Non riuscivi a trovare di meglio?-

-Da quando sei diventata così pudica? Quest'espressione scandalizzata non ti si addice!-

-Oh beh, neanche a te si addice questa spavalderia, quando poco prima eri tutt'altro che spavalda-

Combatté con tutte le sue forze per non rispondere a quella provocazione, visto che quello che avrebbe voluto rispondere non poteva essere detto alla presenza di una bambina.

-Ricordati di Hikari!-

-Io mi sono sempre ricordata di lei!-

_E siamo a due!_

-Senti mamma sono stufa, ora ti prego di lasciarmi da sola con mia figlia!-

Non replicò, si limitò a voltarle le spalle e ad abbandonare la stanza. Michiru si voltò verso la sua bambina e sospirò pesantemente, pronta ad affrontare una conversazione molto complicata.

-Amore vieni, dobbiamo parlare di quello che hai visto-

La vide abbassare il volto e avvicinarsi a lei con titubanza. Sentiva l'agitazione farsi strada dentro di sé, conosceva la sua bambina e sapeva che era molto sveglia per la sua età. Di sicuro aveva già capito tutto, ecco perché era terrorizzata da quello che avrebbe potuto chiederle.

-Cosa hai visto quando sei entrata?-

La bambina continuava a non guardarla mentre si torturava le mani, segno evidente del suo imbarazzo.

-Non devi vergognarti, sono qui per rispondere a tutte le tue domande!-

La bambina sembrava intenzionata a non volerla guardare, così Michiru le appoggiò la mano sulle sue, fermando quel tic che aveva preso dal padre.

-Mi dici cosa hai visto?-

-Stavi facendo le coccole con zia Haruka!-

-Amore dimmi cosa hai visto!-

-Nulla, la nonna mi ha coperto subito gli occhi-

-Sicura?-

Hikari annuì

-Allora perché non mi guardi negli occhi?-

-Tu la baci come baciavi papà!- sussurrò la piccola, continuando ad avere il viso abbassato.

-E questo ti da fastidio?-

-Anche zia Haruka bacia così l'altra donna?-

_L'altra donna?_

-Di chi parli?-

-Yumi mi ha detto che tu e zia avete litigato perché zia Haruka vuole bene a un'altra donna!-

_Yumi?_

_Ha ragione Haruka, la devo allontanare da te!_

-Allora mamma, è vero? Bacia così anche quell'altra?-

_E adesso? Cosa devo risponderti?_

Aveva così accuratamente evitato di farle scoprire la verità, non voleva assolutamente che Hikari scoprisse la verità. Era così piccola, non doveva soffrire per questioni che riguardavano la sua vita privata. Aveva già sofferto tanto sia per Hiroshi sia per non poter avere un fratellino, ora non voleva darle altro dolore. Non voleva che temesse di essere abbandonata da Haruka.

-No amore, zia bacia solo me come io bacio solo lei-

-Allora perché avete litigato? Perché non riesci più a essere contenta quando siamo insieme?-

Aveva alzato lo sguardo, sfidandola a rispondere a quelle domande.

-Perché zia è stata via per tutto quel tempo? Perché?-

Michiru le accarezzò i capelli nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla. Non aveva capito che Hikari avesse risentito di quel distacco, anche perché aveva fatto in modo che le due si incontrassero ogni volta che volevano.

-Non devi preoccuparti, io e zia Haruka abbiamo avuto qualche problema ma ora è tutto superato-

-Zia vuole bene a qualcun altro?-

-No, vuole bene solo a noi!-

-Lo giuri?-

-Lo giuro!- rispose, poggiandosi una mano sul cuore.

La piccola sorrise e abbracciò la madre, scese dal letto e iniziò a giocare con le sue bambole.

-Io vado un attimo a vedere dove è finita la nonna!- disse, dirigendosi alla porta.

-Mamma?-

-Sì?-

-Cosa stava facendo zia Haruka con le mani sotto la tua gonna?-

_Oddio! Ma non avevi detto di non aver visto nulla?_

Gli occhi di Michiru divennero enormi, mentre le sue guance si tinsero di rosso porpora.

-Stai bene mamma?-

_Ne sono sempre più convinta, questa bambina è diabolica come sua zia!_

Si guardava intorno in quella casa e non poteva fare altro che chiedersi se non avesse sbagliato per tutto quel tempo. Intorno a sé avvertiva soltanto tanto amore, in ogni angolo c'erano foto di loro tre felici e insieme. Non sapeva dire se fossero state scattate prima o dopo la separazione, ma sapeva benissimo che un amore profondo e grande, come quello che sua figlia provava per quella bionda, di certo non sarebbe svanito così da un giorno all'altro, come invece era successo a lei con suo marito. Si fermò a fissare una foto di Haruka e Hikari, sedute al piano con una luce negli occhi che le scaldò il cuore. Il suo sguardo poi fu catturato da una foto di sua figlia con la bionda, afferrò la cornice e rimase ferma a fissare gli occhi di Michiru: erano di un azzurro che non aveva mai notato nello sguardo di sua figlia. In quella foto gli occhi di Michiru risplendevano di una luce diversa. Gli occhi di Michiru, che si specchiavano in quelli di Haruka, assumevano un colore nuovo, avevano un'intensità unica. Intensità che non aveva mai visto in sua figlia, neanche quando si era sposata, neanche quando nacque Hikari.

-Quella è la mia preferita!-

La madre di Michiru sussultò nell'udire la voce di Haruka provenire alle sue spalle.

-Stavo solo curiosando- si giustificò, rimettendola a posto.

-E' la prima foto che abbiamo scattato quando lei mi ha perdonato-

Haruka si avvicinò e la prese tra le mani.

-A dire la verità non so se lei è riuscita a perdonarmi completamente, però quando guardo questa foto e vedo i suoi occhi, capisco che lei mi ama almeno quanto io amo lei-

-Oh lo capisci guardando questa foto? Allora quando te la scopi cosa capisci?-

Haruka la fissò sorpresa, sapeva che non aveva accettato la situazione ma non si era aspettata tutto questo astio.

-Io non me la scopo! Io faccio l'amore con la mia donna!- precisò, rimettendo la foto dove era prima.

-Sì, ho visto come lo fai!-

-Non mi dica che le ha dato fastidio? Se non sbaglio quando è successo l'altra volta non la pensava così!-

-Quando è successo la prima volta ti ho anche chiesto di non farla soffrire e, se non sbaglio, non è stato così!-

_Colpita!_

-Mi vuole spiegare qual è il suo problema?-

-Tu sei il mio problema! Tu e l'ascendente che hai su mia figlia!-

Il tono della madre di Michiru era carico di odio, odio per quella donna che aveva completamente distrutto la vita di sua figlia.

_Ascendente?_

Haruka sorrise all'opinione sbagliata che quella donna aveva di sua figlia. Michiru non era certo donna da poter plasmare a proprio piacimento. Michiru era quella che aveva completamente soggiogato lei e il suo dannatissimo cuore, spingendola addirittura a fare del male alla persona più importante di tutta la sua vita. Certo lei non poteva sapere cosa avesse fatto al suo cuore, come l'aveva trasformata in una persona completamente persa per l'altra.

-Mi creda, se sua figlia è ritornata con me non è stato certo merito mio. Lei lo ha fatto perché è quello che voleva. Michiru è una donna forte, non mi avrebbe mai permesso di plagiarla-

-Lei è tornata con te perché non riesce a starti lontana!-

-Lei è tornata con me perché mi ama, perché il nostro amore è più forte di tutto e di tutti!-

-Parole! Sono solo parole! Dov'era tutto questo amore quando l'hai tradita? Dov'era quando hai fatto sesso con quell'altra?-

_Ma cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Tutte le persone che aveva al fianco non riuscivano a superare quello_ _che in realtà, solo una persona avrebbe dovuto rinfacciarle!_

Haruka non sapeva trovare una spiegazione a tutto questo. Non potè far almeno di chiedersi se infondo anche Michiru continuasse a porsi le stesse domande.

-Era qui nel mio cuore, ricoperto da tanto, tantissimo orgoglio e astio contro sua figlia, contro la sua incapacità di mostrarmi amore, la sua freddezza, che non faceva altro che alimentare, giorno dopo giorno, il mio astio nei suoi confronti. Freddezza che lei ha sempre avuto ma che io in quel periodo non riuscivo ad accettare- si spostò di poco per non farle comprendere come quel discorso suscitava in lei ancora brutte sensazioni. Discorso che non aveva mai affrontato con nessuno.

-E andando con un'altra credevi di migliorare la situazione?-

-Io non credevo proprio nulla! Ho provato a spiegarle come mi sentivo, ma evidentemente non ci sono riuscita-

-Lei ha sofferto, Haruka-

-Lei ha sofferto perché nessuno è stato capace di aiutarla. Nessuno l'ha spinta a chiedermi spiegazioni. Non avete fatto altro che cercare di allontanarla, senza capire che così facendo lei soffriva di più!-

-No, lei ha sofferto perché tu l'hai tradita! Tu l'hai ferita. Lei per te ha stravolto la sua vita e tu cosa hai fatto? Ti sei consolata tra le braccia di un'altra! Tu forse non riesci a capirlo, ma questo tradimento l'ha cambiata. Michiru era una donna forte e indipendente, capace comunque di dare fiducia alle persone. Ora invece sembra diffidare di chiunque le giri intorno. Ora preferisce circondarsi di persone sconosciute, solo per evitare di soffrire ancora!-

Aveva visto la figlia allontanare tutti, l'aveva vista chiudersi in se stessa, proprio come quando era una ragazzina e aveva scoperto il tradimento del padre. Anche allora, come ora, si era trasformata in una persona diffidente e schiva nei confronti di chiunque cercasse di avvicinarsi a lei. Allora non aveva avuto le forze per aiutarla, allora era stato Hiroshi a risollevarla e a darle tutto l'amore di cui aveva bisogno. Ora invece non sapeva chi avrebbe potuto aiutarla se a ferirla era stata proprio l'amore della sua vita. Nella sua mente era sempre più convinta che restare al fianco di quella donna, significava per la figlia cadere sempre più in basso.

-E' proprio per non farla più soffrire che ho deciso di rispettare ogni suo desiderio, anche il più piccolo. Ho accettato di non imporle la mia presenza, sono stata a ogni suo capriccio. Io amo sua figlia più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, non so cosa mi abbia spinto quella maledettissima notte a cedere a quelle braccia. Se solo ripenso ai suoi occhi quando ha scoperto tutto, il mio cuore torna a frantumarsi in tanti piccolissimi pezzettini. Non posso certo chiederle di capirmi o di perdonarmi, le sto semplicemente chiedendo di non ostacolarla più-

Sentiva un nodo stringerle la gola, non comprendeva il perché stesse parlando così apertamente con quella donna, ma sentiva di doverlo fare.

-Non le chiedo di accertarmi ancora nella sua vita, le ricordo solo che Michiru è sua figlia e ha bisogno di lei. Ha bisogno che sua madre la sostenga in ogni sua scelta. Se davvero ci tiene alla serenità di sua figlia, la smetta di comportarsi in questo modo e ritorni a essere quella di una volta, almeno con sua figlia-

Le parole di Haruka la sorpresero, si era aspettata che cercasse di giustificarsi, che tentasse di convincerla di essere pentita di quello che aveva fatto, che cercasse di ricevere il suo perdono. Invece le stava semplicemente chiedendo di accettare le scelte che la figlia aveva fatto.

-Ora basta mamma! Hai fatto abbastanza, ora vai via!-

Non aveva ascoltato niente della conversazione tra le due donne ma, le era bastato guardare gli occhi della bionda, per capire che non stavano certo conversando amabilmente.

-Stavi ascoltando?- le chiese Haruka, voltandosi verso di lei.

-No, ma i tuoi occhi mi dicono abbastanza-

-Non ti preoccupare che non le faccio nulla!-

-Lei è incinta mamma! Ha rischiato di perdere il bambino! Ho rischiato di perderla, scusa tanto se ora ti voglio lontano da lei!-

-Chi cerchi di proteggere così, te o lei?-

Michiru fissava la madre non riuscendo a capire cosa volesse dire. L'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto era quella di essere lasciata libera di scegliere cosa era giusto per lei, senza dover sentire le sue opinioni.

-Io la amo, ho scelto di restare con lei, quindi fattene una ragione!-

-Michiru calmati- la bionda non sapeva cosa fare, il suo intento era quello di cercare di aggiustare la situazione e invece stava solo peggiorando le cose.

-Haruka tu stanne fuori, questa è una questione che riguarda me e mia madre! Ti prego lasciaci sole!- la bionda la fissava, cercando di decidere se lasciarle da sole oppure restare. Lo sguardo di Michiru però non ammetteva repliche, così non le restò che andarsene, sperando in cuor suo che la situazione non sarebbe peggiorata.

- Ora tu mi dici perché non riesci ad accettare la mia scelta!- disse, voltandosi verso la madre.

-Perché tu non sai bene quello che stai facendo! Tu non puoi accettare così, senza reagire!-

-Oh mamma credimi so bene quello che faccio. So bene che mi ha tradito. Che è andata a letto con un'altra donna. So bene che ha infilato le sue dita in un'altra. So anche che la amo più di me stessa, so che morirei se non l'avessi al mio fianco, come so che lei pur di non perdermi non mi ha sfiorato con un dito per quasi due dannatissimi anni. Quindi scusa tanto se ti ho delusa nel volerla ancora una volta al mio fianco, ma credimi è molto più facile accettare di essere stata tradita che saperla lontana da me!-

-Non mi hai delusa! Hai già sofferto abbastanza, Michiru. Non voglio che tu soffra ancora-

-Chi ti dice che io debba ancora soffrire?-

-Non prendiamoci in giro, lei ha tradito e continuerà a farlo-

_Credi che non l'abbia pensato anche io?_

_Ho trascorso notti intere a rimuginare su quest'argomento!_

Da quando aveva capito che non poteva starle lontano, che sarebbe stata molto più dura vederla al fianco di qualcun'altra che accettare il suo tradimento, non aveva fatto altro che tormentarsi con quella paura. Paura che alla fine si era imposta di allontanare dalla sua mente e dal suo cuore.

-Anche io ho tradito- cercò di mostrarsi sicura, anche se temeva di non esserci riuscita del tutto.

-Tu hai tradito per amore-

_Bella attenuante!_

_Tradito per amore._

_Chissà se Hiroshi la pensava allo stesso modo._

-Mamma io sto cercando di ricostruire il nostro rapporto un po' alla volta. Ci stiamo impegnando con tutte noi stesse per ritrovare la complicità di una volta. Ho faticato molto a ridarle tutta la fiducia che, erroneamente, le ho dato in passato, per questo ti chiedo di non interferire più nella mia relazione con Haruka. Se sarà destino che debba soffrire di nuovo per colpa sua, allora lo affronterò e lo supererò. Ora però voglio ritrovare la mai famiglia, voglio finalmente essere libera di amarla senza che nessuno interferisca. Nessuno!-

-Michiru…-

-No, mamma! Lascia che affrontiamo da sole i nostri problemi, per favore-

La madre si avvicinò, la strinse forte tra le braccia e piano le sussurrò: -Ti auguro di riuscire a ritrovare la vostra serenità. Ricordati che io per te ci sarò sempre e comunque!-

Ritornare in quella casa non era stata una buona idea, anche perché gli ultimi giorni che aveva trascorso tra quelle mura, erano stati i più difficili e ora aveva paura di sentirsi di nuovo in quel modo. Era stato davvero difficile riuscire ad accettare di essersi comportata in un modo a dir poco vergognoso. Cedere alla passione per qualcuno, sapendo perfettamente che quel qualcuno fosse già impegnato, era stato un errore difficile da accettare. Se poi pensava di aver ferito anche quella che riteneva un'amica, si sentiva ancora peggio.

Rimase immobile a fissare quel letto e non riusciva a fare almeno di ripensare a quella notte: a quando il suo desiderio aveva distrutto la felicità di un'altra persona, persona che lei conosceva e che aveva imparato a volere bene.

-Sicura di voler restare qui? Puoi sempre stare a casa mia-

Rina l'aveva invitata ad alloggiare a casa sua, almeno fino a quando non avesse trovato qualcosa di meglio, ma lei si era rifiutata, adducendo che era pronta ad affrontare il passato. Ora però tutta quella sicurezza sembrava essere sparita, per fare spazio a quel fastidioso senso di colpa che prepotente si stava risvegliando.

-Miko ascolta, sono passati due anni ormai, non puoi continuare a tormentarti in questo modo-

Rina si era avvicinata e le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla. La sua amica era cambiata, lo capiva dai suoi occhi e dal suo viso: non erano più luminosi come li ricordava. Aveva creduto che allontanandola da quel posto, sarebbe stato più facile per lei superare quella storia. Evidentemente si sbagliava. Forse non era riuscita a comprendere i veri sentimenti che provava per quella bionda. Aveva cercato di contattarla, aveva continuato a frequentare il Bluemoon, anche dopo la partenza di Miko, solo per incontrarla e dirgliene quattro, ma di quella bionda nessuna notizia. Avrebbe tanto voluto urlarle in faccia che si era comportata davvero male con Miko, che la sua amica non si meritava certo di essere trattata così. Ricordava benissimo quando le aveva confessato tutto, quando i suoi occhi si erano bagnati di lacrime per quella donna.

-Mi_ko, cosa è successo? Perché stai piangendo?- era nel suo ufficio a studiare una pratica, quando Miko era entrata un po' esitante._

_-Rina ho fatto una cosa orribile- aveva pronunciato quelle parole con voce strozzata, per poi coprirsi il viso con le mani._

_-Cosa hai fatto?- le chiese, alzandosi per avvicinarsi a lei._

_-Sono andata a letto con Haruka!-_

_Haruka?_

_Oh, la bionda!_

_-E cosa c'è di così terribile?-_

_-Lei è impegnata!- quasi urlò dalla disperazione._

_Rina sospirò, poi molto gentilmente la spinse in avanti incitandola a sedersi sulla poltrona._

_-Miko non devi tormentarti in questo modo. Lei era consapevole di quello che faceva. Tu non hai nessuna colpa-_

_-Lei è innamorata della sua donna, lei mi ha usata solo per farla ingelosire. Lei non…- un singhiozzo le impedì di continuare._

_Un attimo,non capisco più nulla!_

_Era dispiaciuta per aver ceduto a una persona impegnata o non accettava di non essere ricambiata?_

_Che confusione!_

_-Ora calmati e raccontami come sono andate realmente le cose-_

_All'inizio le sembrò un po' restia a raccontarle cosa fosse successo, poi però iniziò a raccontarle tutto. Le raccontò di cosa era successo nello spogliatoio, dell'effetto che le faceva quel corpo a stretto contatto con il suo; le raccontò di come in quel bagno l'aveva stretta forte a sé, di come si fosse sentita attratta da quella donna; fino a arrivare alla notte quando Haruka aveva bussato alla sua porta e di come erano finite a fare l'amore nel suo letto. La vide diventare rossa dall'imbarazzo quando le confidò di essersi sentita veramente bene fra quelle braccia._

_-Sapevo perfettamente che in quel momento nel suo cuore non c'ero io, ma non sono riuscita a fermarmi- aveva gli occhi gonfi e il viso rosso._

_-Ti è piaciuto?-_

_La domanda di Rina la colse di sorpresa._

_Se mi è piaciuto? _

_È stato incredibile!_

_Sapeva benissimo che la bionda non era completamente presente, ma lei era riuscita comunque a provare sensazioni forti e indescrivibili._

_-Non è questo il punto!- cercò di svincolare a quella domanda, fin troppo esplicita._

_-Dai Miko, cerca di essere sincera almeno una volta!-_

_Chiuse gli occhi e subito le immagini di quella notte invasero la sua visuale. Ricordava le mani sul suo corpo, il respiro dell'altra solleticarle il collo, i suoi gemiti…e solo allora notò una cosa._

_Haruka aveva evitato di guardarla negli occhi, più volte aveva cercato di pronunciare il suo nome e subito la bionda glielo aveva impedito. Haruka era stata fredda e distaccata e lei solo ora riusciva a comprenderlo, solo dopo aver creduto di aver condiviso con l'altra un momento unico._

_-Sono un'imbecille!- si alzò di scatto, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza._

_-Lei non era in sé, lei si è aggrappata a me solo per sfuggire ai problemi che aveva con…Oh mio dio! Come ho fatto a non capirlo subito? Lei la ama, lei ama Michiru- tornò a sedersi accanto a Rina e sospirò -…e ora Michiru odia me!-_

_-Michiru? La tua collega?-_

_-Michiru la mia collega, quella che mi ha spinto tra le sue braccia, senza sapere che…- un altro singhiozzo bloccò le sue parole._

_-Miko calmati non sto capendo nulla!-_

_-Michiru la mia collega…La sua donna!-_

Fu allora che comprese il tormento della sua amica: lei che aveva sempre considerato il tradimento come una mancanza di rispetto, lei che era stata tradita, si era ritrovata a essere l'altra, a essere la causa della sofferenza di una persona a lei cara.

-Sai, di quella notte ricordo pochissimo- si voltò verso l'amica, cercando di sorriderle. Un sorriso forzato, mal riuscito.

-Ma non riesco a cancellare i suoi occhi quando ha scoperto tutto! Michiru mi guardava con disgusto ed io non sono riuscita a dire e fare nulla!-

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo, vi piace? Sembra che le cose stiano pian piano tornando alla normalità. **

**Scrivendo la parte finale di questo capitolo, quella che riguarda Miko, mi è sorto un dubbio: preferite che approfondisca la notte d'amore che ha avuto con Haruka?**

**Mi spiego meglio: la mia scelta è stata quella di non soffermarmi tanto, proprio perché per la bionda non ha avuto importanza, poi però riprendendo il personaggio di Miko mi è venuto il dubbio che qualcuno potesse voler leggere cosa abbia provato lei. **

**Aspetto di sapere cosa desiderate. Un bacio.**


	26. Chapter 26

Quella giornata era stata particolarmente stressante per lei, e anche se aveva faticato a mostrarsi serena e tranquilla, non era del tutto sicura di esserci riuscita. Più di una volta aveva sorpreso Haruka a fissarla in modo apprensivo, come se stesse cercando di capire cosa la turbasse. Se doveva essere sincera, non sapeva definire neanche lei cosa la turbasse così tanto: le parole della mamma o la domanda di Hikari. Domanda alla quale non aveva saputo dare una risposta, riuscendo a sottrarsi con una banale scusa.

_La nonna mi sta chiamando!_

Aveva notato dallo sguardo che la piccola le aveva rivolto, che non avesse creduto a quella, banale, scusa, ma in quel momento le era sembrata la cosa più naturale da fare.

_Come faccio a spiegarle cosa stava facendo?_

Non le era mai capitato di dover affrontare un argomento così delicato con la figlia. Quando era ancora sposata con Hiroshi una volta, si ritrovò ad affrontare questa conversazione anche con lui, ma allora era tutto diverso.

_Era da un mese che provavano ad avere un secondo bambino, per la gioia di Hiroshi che aveva iniziato a usare la scusa che "ogni momento fosse quello buono", per fare l'amore con lei. A volte il suo comportamento la irritava, a volte si ritrovava a pensare che semplicemente lui la desiderasse com'era giusto che un marito desideri la moglie._

_Peccato che per me non sia così! Pensò Michiru, mentre sentiva le labbra di Hiroshi baciarle il collo. A volte si chiedeva se fosse giusto concepire un bambino in quel modo, però poi la carne aveva la meglio e si lasciava trasportare dalle sensazioni, che nonostante tutto, quelle mani riuscivano a suscitare in lei, anche se con intensità lieve rispetto alle mani di qualcun'altra. Hiroshi continuava a baciarla con passione, mentre le mani iniziarono a viaggiare lungo il suo corpo. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi solo su quelle mani e sulla sua pelle, sperando nel profondo del cuore che quella fosse stata la volta giusta. Sentì le dita di Hiroshi, sfiorarle l'interno coscia, sentì le sue labbra baciarle il seno, senti il suo corpo reagire a quei tocchi, tanto da lasciar fuggire un sospiro dalle sue labbra. Lo sentì insinuarsi tra le sue gambe, sfiorandole l'intimità con la propria, facendole inarcare la schiena, nella muta richiesta di colmare quel vuoto, incolmabile, che avvertiva. Molto gentilmente la penetrò, accarezzandole la guancia per allontanarle i capelli dal viso. Era proprio questo suo modo di prenderla che le faceva dimenticare di non essere tra le braccia del suo amore, che le faceva crollare ogni resistenza, dando libero controllo alla sua carne, al puro desiderio sessuale._

_-Hai sentito? Cos'era quel rumore?- ansimò, scostandolo appena da lei._

_-Non è nulla!- sussurrò roco, continuando a muoversi dentro di lei._

_-Hai chiuso a chiave?- gli chiese_

_-No, ma non ti preoccupare la piccola dorme!- rispose, riponendole un bacio alla base del collo._

_-Hiroshi?- ansimò, quando lui spinse più forte._

_-Cosa?-_

_-E se entrasse, cosa le diremmo?-_

_Si fermò, la fissò negli occhi e sorridendole le disse: -Puoi semplicemente spiegarle che le stiamo facendo un fratellino o una sorellina!-_

Certo, sarebbe stato facile allora, ma ora cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle? La scusa del fratellino non andava bene, non quando erano due donne a farlo. Doveva assolutamente parlarne con Haruka, forse con il suo modo di fare, avrebbe trovato una risposta a quella domanda. Si alzò dal lettino, posando un bacio sulla fronte della piccola, le aggiustò le coperte e spense la luce. Uscì da quella stanza, ringraziando chiunque lassù le avesse evitato di nuovo quella domanda. Si diresse in camera, con la convinzione di trovarla ormai addormentata, le era parsa un po' stanca e di sicura non l'aveva aspettata. Aprì la porta con molta attenzione, evitando di fare qualsiasi rumore, da quando era incinta, aveva un sonno leggero e ogni minimo rumore la faceva svegliare: la stanza era illuminata dal piccolo abat-jour posto accanto al letto e poteva vedere chiaramente la figura di Haruka sdraiata. Si avvicinò e, solo quando afferrò le lenzuola per scostarle, la vide aprire gli occhi e sorriderle.

-Credevo dormissi!- disse, entrando nel letto.

-Per questo hai indossato quello?- le chiese, indicando il pigiama –O stai semplicemente cercando di dirmi che ti devo stare lontana?-

-Sono semplicemente stanca, è stata una giornata pesante e non mi sento bene!-

-Periodo no?- chiese, alzandosi appena per guardarla mentre si sedeva al suo posto.

-Esatto!- sospirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale.

Aveva completamente dimenticato di essere in quel periodo del mese, forse a causa del malore di Haruka, e ora si sentiva davvero uno straccio.

-Hai preso qualcosa?-

-Preferisco di no. Ho solo bisogno di dormire poi passerà!-

-Peccato, proprio questa notte che avevo programmato di farti tante coccole-

Dal tono malizioso della bionda, capì perfettamente a quale coccole si riferiva e non riuscì a fare almeno di sorridere.

-Vorrei anch'io avere le tue coccole, anche perché questa notte sei stata…come dire…un po' avara?-

La bionda si alzò di scatto e la guardò sorpresa, per poi trasformare il suo sguardo in finto offeso.

-La colpa non è mia, sei stata tu a non darmi l'occasione di interagire con te! Hai fatto tutta da sola!-

-Oh, non credo che il tuo corpo sia d'accordo con quello che hai detto. Lui ha interagito perfettamente con le mie dita e con la mia lingua-

-Michiru, ma cosa hai preso? Sei per caso drogata?-

Era sorpresa, la violinista non era mai stata così esplicita, non a parole almeno, anzi la richiamava sempre quando diceva qualcosa che per lei era volgare.

-Sono perfettamente lucida e sobria, non ti piaccio così…esplicita?-

-A me piaci raffinata e delicata, lascia a me la parte di quella volgare!- le sussurrò, accarezzandole il viso e sfiorandole le labbra con le proprie.

Quando si staccò, la guardò negli occhi e le sfiorò la guancia, era bello poterla di nuovo toccare senza aver timore di infastidirla.

-Come è andata con tua madre?-

-Oh Haruka, lasciamo perdere- disse con tono esasperato.

-Avete litigato di nuovo?-

-Lascia stare, Haruka!- non voleva parlarne, non voleva falle sapere che le parole della madre l'avevano in qualche modo turbata.

-Ecco perché volevo parlarle io-, si sedette, appoggiando la schiena allo schienale del letto.

-Quando avrai partorito, potrai parlare con lei, ora no!-

Si voltò per guardarla in modo interrogativo.

-Ora, con tutti questi ormoni riuscirebbe a ferirti, non sei ancora in grado di reagire con il tuo sarcasmo, ecco perché non voglio che tu parli con lei!-

-Cosa ha detto di me?-

-Che lo farai ancora- nel pronunciare quelle parole, il suo cuore iniziò violentemente a battere, la paura della sua reazione fu devastante. Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa voleva che dicesse o facesse, ma era più forte di lei l'ansia l'assalì prepotente.

-Sarebbe stupido da parte mia cercare di convincerti del contrario, non ti sto dicendo che lo rifarò…- sospirò, non riuscendo a trovare le parole adatte per spiegare quello che stava provando -…io non avrei mai immaginato di riuscire a farti una cosa del genere, però poi…- un'altra pausa.

Si voltò per guardarla negli occhi, le afferrò il viso tra le mani e sussurrò: -Non posso fare altro che dirti che ti amo da morire, che non ti farò mai più del male…-

L'indice esitante di Michiru, poggiato sulle sue labbra, spezzò le sue parole.

-Haruka, non devi dirmi niente, non ho bisogno delle parole, ho bisogno di te e del tuo amore-

Haruka la guardò e le sorrise maliziosa, quel sorriso in grado di farle battere forte il cuore, l'attirò a sé e la strinse forte, per poi sussurrarle all'orecchio –E dimmi hai bisogno solo del mio amore o anche delle mie coccole?-

-Quelle sono implicite!- rispose con ovvietà, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto. Il calore del corpo della bionda era così accogliente, così invitante.

-Oh! Allora quando parli di amore, intendi…-

-Intendo tutto! Ho bisogno del tuo cuore, del tuo affetto, delle tue coccole, del tuo corpo- si staccò quel poco per guardarla negli occhi, per poi continuare –Ho bisogno di te!-

-Ed io ci sono, sono qui per te-

Questo lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, anche quando si ostinava a tenerla lontana, in fondo al suo cuore sapeva che Haruka la capiva e che non l'avrebbe mai lasciata. Forse era stata anche questa consapevolezza a non farle trovare il giusto coraggio per affrontare la situazione, avvertiva di essersi appoggiata, per parecchio tempo, su questa convinzione, non vedendo di farsi solo del male.

-Ora sarà meglio che riposi-

-Aspetta, Haruka devo parlarti-

-Eddai smettila, non c'è nulla di ridere!-

Era seduta fra le sue gambe, con la schiena appoggiata al suo petto. Quando aveva iniziato a raccontarle della sua chiacchierata con Hikari, intuendo che fosse qualcosa d'importante, l'aveva invitata ad adagiarsi accanto a lei e aveva iniziato a massaggiarle le spalle, facendola rilassare. Tutto il suo lavoro, però era andato in fumo, quando le aveva riferito la domanda di Hikari e aveva iniziato a ridere.

-H-hai ragione ma…-

Michiru si voltò per fulminarla con lo sguardo.

-Sc-scusa!-

-Cosa diavolo devo risponderle?-

-Che ti stavo facendo rilassare- propose, sforzandosi di non ridere.

-Rilassare? Ma sei cretina? Rilassare!-

Ecco, era ancora più tesa di prima. Aveva sperato di trovare un aiuto e invece sembrava completamente indifferente.

-Non ti arrabbiare, ho solo cercato di trovare una soluzione-

-Beh, allora cerca di trovarne un'altra, perché questa è assurda!- le mancava poco per mettersi a urlare come una pazza isterica.

-Oh per me puoi semplicemente dirle che stavamo facendo l'amore- cercò di scherzare, ma la violinista non era dell'umore adatto.

-Vorrà dire che quando me lo chiederà la manderò da te-

-Cosa?-

-Voglio vedere se riesci a dire a una bambina di sette anni che stavi facendo l'amore con la sua mamma-

-Che ne dici se ne parleremo domani?- propose, intuendo la suscettibilità dell'altra.

Michiru non rispose, si spostò per ritornare al suo posto, si sdraiò e prima di chiudere gli occhi, sussurrò:

-Haruka, lei capirà?-

-Lei ha già capito, per questo ti ha fatto quella domanda. Forse voleva la conferma che tutto sia tornato alla normalità-

La serietà che lesse nel suo tono le fece dimenticare l'arrabbiatura di poco prima, si avvicinò al corpo dell'altra e l'abbracciò.

-Ti amo, stringimi-

La strinse forte, inebriandosi del suo profumo, mentre nella sua mente continuava a sentire quella semplice parola, la stessa che aveva detto quando l'aveva rivoluto nella sua vita:

_Stringimi!_

_Piangeva!_

_Forse non l'aveva mai fatto come stava facendo in quel momento. Forse non aveva mai provato tutto il dolore che stava provando in quel momento. Dolore che l'aveva tormentata per tutto questo tempo e che ora sembrava volerla travolgere completamente._

_Della festa che si stava svolgendo a poche metri da loro, non sentiva nulla, non sentiva le voci, non sentiva la musica, avvertiva solo quel corpo tra le sue braccia e quelle mani che la stringevano forte. Non le aveva chiesto spiegazioni, non le aveva dato modo di spiegarsi, l'aveva solo stretta a sé come se volesse consolarla, come se fosse lei a doversi far perdonare qualcosa. Quando dopo quelli che le sembrarono ore, _

_si staccarono, non riusciva a trovare le parole per spezzare quel silenzio. Non ci fu bisogno di parole, gli occhi di Michiru non chiedevano parole. Avvertì le sue dita sfiorarle la guancia dove poco prima l'aveva toccata con violenza, con rabbia. Ora il suo tocco era diverso, titubante, incerto, la sentì indugiare sulla sua pelle e fu subito invasa da un calore in tutto il corpo, sentì il suo cuore battere forte e non le restò che chiudere gli occhi per gestire quelle sensazioni._

_Tutto intorno sembrò annullarsi, sembrava essere avvolta da un vuoto totale dove le uniche persone presenti erano loro._

_Allungò la mano per poggiarla sul suo fianco, un banale tentativo di sentirla, un tentativo che rimpianse subito di aver fatto: come le sue dita la toccarono, la sentì trasalire e interrompere quel contatto._

_-Io non sono pronta- riuscì a sentire, prima che qualcuno aprisse la porta, portandola bruscamente alla realtà_

_-Scusate, ho sbagliato!-_

_Sbagliato? Tutto è sbagliato!_

_Michiru non era ancora pronta ad accettare di nuovo la sua presenza, nella sua vita, lei lo capiva ma non riusciva comunque ad accettarlo._

_La lasciò uscire da quella stanza, la lasciò allontanarsi senza chiederle nulla, senza avere nessuna possibilità di chiarirsi._

_Quando uscì da quella stanza, fu invasa dalle luci, dalla confusione. Per un attimo aveva dimenticato dove si trovava e cosa stesse facendo. Tutti intorno continuavano a divertirsi, a parlare tra loro, mentre lei cercava di trovarla senza esserci riuscita._

_Aveva sperato in un avvicinamento e invece Michiru era scomparsa, iniziava addirittura a pensare che fosse ritornata a casa._

_-Anya ti sta cercando!-_

_Haruka si voltò per trovarsi di fronte a Sonya, che avanzava ignorando gli sguardi degli altri._

_-Ma ti rendi conto che ti guardano tutti?-_

_-Lasciali fare, infondo guardare non è mica un reato?-_

_Ma questa è da ricoverare!_

_Devo assolutamente parlare con Anya!_

_Sonya si avvicinò e, senza preavviso, si aggrappò al suo braccio._

_-Cosa fai?-_

_-Mi è sembrato che qualcuno fosse un po' gelosa, voglio solo aiutarti- rispose, facendole l'occhiolino complice._

_-Così facendo peggiori solo la situazione. Dov'è Michiru?-_

_-Perché lo chiedi a me?- chiese, staccandosi dal suo braccio, offesa._

_-Di sicuro Anya sarà con lei, ora-_

_Centro!_

_La gelosia trasformò il volto di Sonya, che sembrò subito agitarsi a quelle parole._

_Aveva intuito dal modo in cui aveva guardato Michiru prima, che fosse gelosa della violinista, quindi insinuare di un loro possibile incontro, l'aveva turbata molto._

_-L'ho vista uscire in terrazza-_

_Senza aggiungere altro, si diresse in terrazza, dove subito la vide, circondata da persone, a lei sconosciute. Capì dalla sua espressione che voleva allontanarsi da quelle persone e, senza riflettere, si avvicinò a lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla, come faceva quando stavano insieme, e l'attirò a sé._

_-Scusate il disturbo, ma devo rubarvela per un attimo-_

_I presenti la guardarono stupiti, evidentemente erano a conoscenza della loro rottura. Con sollievo notò che Michiru non si era opposta, anzi sembrava sollevata. La vide fare un cenno con la testa, in segno di scuse, e seguirla senza fiatare. Quando si erano allontanate abbastanza, la sentì staccarsi da lei e fermarsi._

_-Grazie- sussurrò, non riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi._

_-Ho agito senza riflettere-_

_-E' quello che mi è sempre piaciuto di te-_

_-Michiru io….- si avvicinò e l'abbracciò, stringendola forte, senza darle la possibilità di staccarsi._

_-Stringimi Haruka, non lasciarmi andare-_

_Non lo fece, la strinse forte, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli, baciandole piano il collo e accarezzandole la schiena. Sentì il corpo dell'altra irrigidirsi, ma non si demoralizzò, continuò a tenerla stretta fino a quando l'altra non ricambiò il suo abbraccio._

_Quella sera tornarono insieme a casa, dormirono abbracciate sul divano, entrambe consapevoli di doversi chiarire ma nessuna intenzionata a farlo._

_Il giorno dopo furono assalite da una piccola Hikari, che felice urlava che Babbo Natale aveva esaudito il suo desiderio: far ritornare zia Haruka._

Come succedeva ormai da qualche mese, il bambino l'aveva svegliata di prima mattina. Quella mattina però ne era sollevata: la sera prima si era addormentata con il pensiero di preparare la colazione e portargliela a letto. Era sicurissima che non avesse dormito bene. Quando aveva le mestruazioni Michiru soffriva molto, anche se si ostinava a non prendere medicinali. Lei invece, non soffriva quasi mai, e quando succedeva, subito ricorreva a quelle santissime compresse che Michael le aveva prescritto. Quando ancora correva in formula 1, quelle compresse le erano indispensabili, non poteva certo presentarsi agli allenamenti, o peggio ancora, a una gara con quei fastidiosi dolori. Ancora oggi non riusciva a capire perché la violinista si opponeva a prenderle, soprattutto dal momento che non sopportava il dolore. Facendo il meno possibile rumore, si alzò e si diresse in cucina. Non era molto brava ai fornelli ma un buon caffè sapeva prepararlo. Dopo aver messo la macchinetta per il caffè sul fuoco, aprì il frigo per prendere il latte: da quando non poteva più prendere il caffè aveva preso l'abitudine di bere un bicchiere di latte, giusto per fare colazione in qualche modo. Il latte non le era mai piaciuto, anche da piccola per berlo sua madre lo doveva riempire di cacao e crescendo iniziò a mescolarlo con il caffè. Si ritrovò a pensare al suo bambino, a quando sarebbe nato e avrebbe bevuto il latte dal suo seno. All'improvviso idee tutt'altro che caste iniziarono a frullarle per la testa.

Immaginò il suo seno accarezzato da mani che conosceva bene, immaginò il suo seno tra labbra adulte, immaginò quelle labbra succhiare avidamente dal suo seno.

_Ma cosa diavolo mi prende?_

Scrollò vivacemente la testa per scacciare quelle idee, che avevano avuto uno strano effetto sul suo corpo.

Si fermò un attimo a riflettere sul fatto che, da quando avevano rifatto l'amore, non faceva altro che desiderarla, come se ogni volta che la sfiorava, invece di colmare quel desiderio, lo aumentava, portandola addirittura a pensare cose assurde. Aprì l'anta del mobile, afferrò un pacco di biscotti e iniziò a mangiarli, continuando a fissare un punto vuoto davanti a sé.

In questi due anni aveva imparato a rinchiudere qualsiasi pensiero, sogno o desiderio erotico in un angolo sperduto della sua mente, perché averla al proprio fianco senza poterla toccare era davvero frustante e avere certi sogni, non l'aiutava affatto. Ora tutti quei sogni la stavano travolgendo, facendola sentire una ninfomane.

Quando il caffè era ormai pronto, rimise il pacco di biscotti al suo posto e iniziò a versare il caffè nella tazza; prese un vassoio dove appoggiò il caffè di Michiru, il suo latte e varie specie di biscotti. Non era certo la colazione che era abituata a preparare e a mangiare, ma di sicuro avrebbe apprezzato il gesto.

Con molta cura lo trasportò fino in camera, facendo attenzione a non rovesciare tutto. Depositò il vassoio sul mobile, poco distante dal letto, e si avvicinò a Michiru. Le accarezzò il viso, le diede tanti piccoli baci sulla guancia fino a spostarsi alle labbra.

-Michiru svegliati! Ti ho preparato la colazione- le sussurrò, mente l'altra iniziava a svegliarsi.

-Buongiorno!- le sussurrò, quando la vide aprire gli occhi.

-Buongiorno!- rispose, strofinandosi gli occhi.

-Come ti senti?- le chiese, sedendosi al suo fianco.

-Meglio- si alzò per mettersi seduta, dando uno sguardo alla sveglia.

-Ti sei svegliata presto!-

-E' lui che mi tiene sveglia! Ne ho approfittato per preparare la colazione-

Vide gli occhi della violinista spalancarsi per lo stupore. Era la prima volta, da quando stavano insieme, che la bionda si degnasse di fare la colazione. Con la scusa di non essere brava ai fornelli, si era sempre rifiutata di cucinare.

-Hai preparato la colazione?-

-Perché ti stupisci tanto?-

Michiru si guardò intorno per accertarsi che fosse vero e, quando vide il vassoio, ritornò a guardarla.

-Questa gravidanza ti fa male, Haruka!-

-Perché dici così?-

-Prima mi diventi avara con le coccole e ora ti metti a cucinare? Non dirmi che tra poco diventerai una perfetta donna di casa e toccherà a me fare l'uomo?-

-E io che credevo di farti una sorpresa- mormorò, assumendo un'aria offesa.

-E lo hai fatto- continuò la violinista, intenzionata a stuzzicarla ancora per un po'.

-Volevo solo augurarti un buon giorno- continuava a fingersi offesa, con il solo scopo di farla sentire in colpa, ma evidentemente quella mattina non funzionava, perché sembrava intenzionata a continuare su quella strada.

-Tu vuoi augurarmi un buon giorno senza neanche un bacio?- la stuzzicò, sfiorandole le labbra con l'indice.

-Guarda che io ti ho baciata, sei tu che non lo hai sentito-

-E quello tu lo chiami bacio?-

Dal tono di voce che aveva usato, capì immediatamente le vere intenzioni della violinista e lei non aveva la minima idea di opporsi. Si sentì sollevata nel costatare che non era l'unica ad avere un solo e unico pensiero fisso.

-Perché tu come lo chiami?-

L'altra non rispose, l'afferrò con determinazione e la baciò, stuzzicandola con la lingua per indurla a schiudere le labbra e a far scontrare le loro lingue.

-Ora ti ricordi come si fa?- le sussurrò roca all'orecchio.

-Non scherzare con il fuoco altrimenti mi dimentico di tutto e ti salto addosso!- aveva abbassato il viso fino a sfiorarle il collo con la bocca.

-Non ti piacerebbe quello che trovi-

-Non temere, riesco a tollerare molte cose quando si tratta di piacere- ansimò, iniziando a far scendere le sue mani lungo il corpo dell'altra.

-Okay, ora basta devo andare in bagno!- sentenziò, scostandola.

-Cosa c'è ti sei eccitata?-

-No, devo semplicemente fare pipì!-

-Oddio Michiru!- sbuffò, sprofondando con la testa sul cuscino e coprendosi il viso con le braccia –Sto impazzendo!-

La violinista la guardava con curiosità, non riusciva a decifrare se facesse sul serio o era solo una sua tattica per farla tornare al suo posto.

-L'ho detto che stavi male!-

-Dico sul serio, ho paura di essere diventata una ninfomane. E tutto per colpa tua!-

-Ninfomane?-

-Se sapessi cosa ho immaginato prima, non mi rivolgeresti più la parola-

Stranamente il cuore di Michiru si bloccò mentre la sua mente sembrava già colta dalla paranoia, immaginandosi il peggio.

-Hai immaginato di fare sesso con un'altra?- il suo tono era indecifrabile, aveva perso la malizia di poco prima, dando accesso a quel tono freddo e distaccato che la bionda aveva tanto odiato.

-Eccola è ritornata! la tua freddezza mi era quasi mancata-

_Freddezza!_

Quella parola la feriva, era ben conscia del suo modo di apparire fredda, di reagire quando si sentiva attaccata, ma detta da lei non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo. Si alzò dal letto, decisa a non continuare quel discorso che stava mandando all'aria tutti i progressi fatti in quelle ore.

-Aspetta Michiru, non andartene!-

-Senti non ho nessuna voglia di litiga…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, in un attimo si ritrovò schiacciata al muro dal corpo dell'altra.

-Non vuoi sapere cosa ho immaginato?-

-Non m'interessa-

Haruka le afferrò la mano destra e se la portò al seno

-Ho immaginato che…- avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio, sussurrandole cosa aveva immaginato.

La reazione di Michiru non fu quella che aveva sperato, anche se ripensandosi poteva anche aspettarsela una reazione del genere da lei: la violinista le afferrò il viso e le sussurrò:

-Potremmo sempre provare a farlo veramente. Vuoi?-

-Michiru non alimentare le mie fantasie- quasi la supplicò.

-A me basta solo un sì e le tue fantasie diverranno realtà-

-Che ne dici di aspettare fino a quando potremmo anche andare oltre le mie fantasie?-

-Certo che siamo proprio messe male: tra te incita e me in "rosso", siamo destinate ad accontentarci solo della fantasia!- ribatté amara, frustata per quella situazione.

Si scostò per darle la possibilità di allontanarsi, ma quando l'altra la sfiorò con il braccio la bloccò e l'attirò a sé, per sussurrarle all'orecchio: -Non temere sarò sempre io l'uomo di casa!-

Quella mattina le sembrava di muoversi a rallentatore, per fortuna Haruka si era svegliata con l'istinto materno ben sviluppato, cosa alquanto strana ma che comunque le stava dando la possibilità di prendersela con comodo. I dolori erano passati, dopo una notte passata a rigirarsi nel letto, ma ora era comparsa la stanchezza, che non le permetteva di muoversi con agilità. Le sembrava non riuscire mai a terminare: prepararsi non era mai stato così stancante per lei.

Si fermò a guardare la sua immagine riflessa e sorrise:

_Dopo due notti in bianco, cosa pretendi?_ Si ritrovò a pensare.

Eppure, quando si era svegliata, se Haruka avesse osato di più, di sicuro non si sarebbe tirata indietro. Ripensò a quello che le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, ripensò alla sua espressione e si vergognò per averle proposto di provare. In realtà avrebbe tanto voluto confidarle che anche a lei succedeva la stessa cosa, anche lei non faceva altro che desiderarla e sognarla, ma aveva paura di peggiorare la situazione, che a stento era riuscita a tenere sotto controllo. Non potevano esagerare, con Haruka incinta e da poco uscita dall'ospedale. Sentì il campanello suonare e decise di darsi una svegliata.

-Chi sarà a quest'ora?-

-Zia hanno bussato!-

Hikari era seduta in cucina, aspettando la sua colazione. Ogni mattina era Michiru a svegliarla con coccole e baci, per poi aiutarla a prepararsi per la scuola. Quella mattina quando si era svegliata senza baci ma con delle semplici carezze di Haruka, subito si era preoccupata.

_-Dov'è la mamma?-_

_-Si sta preparando, ora arriva!-_

_-Ma sta bene?- si era subito messa a sedere sul letto, guardando la bionda negli occhi._

_-Certo, non preoccuparti- aveva cercato di accarezzarle i capelli, ma si sentiva a disagio. Non era spontanea e la piccola l'aveva capito._

_-Io vado a salutarla- dichiarò, scendendo dal letto senza attendere la risposta della zia._

_-Okay ma bussa prima di entrare. Io vado a prepararti la colazione-_

_Hikari si bloccò, si voltò e la fissò con occhi spalancati, gli stessi occhi che aveva visto sul volto di Michiru, quando le aveva detto le stesse cose._

_Sono identiche!_

_-Tu prepari la colazione?-_

Ora, seduta al tavolo, stava aspettando con impazienza la colazione che Haruka le aveva promesso, sbuffando quando qualcuno suonò il campanello.

-Arrivo subito-

Si diresse all'ingresso mentre ringraziava chiunque stesse al di là della porta: lo sguardo attento della piccola, uno sguardo troppo simile a quello di Michiru, la faceva sentire nervosa, quando aveva bisogno di tutta la tranquillità possibile per preparare una colazione decente. Per dimostrare a madre e figlia che, se voleva, poteva farlo.

_Perché mi sono messa in questo guaio?_

_Dannazione! Speriamo solo che sia per me!_

Per un attimo sperò di essere salva, poi però il suo sesto senso le fece crollare ogni speranza.

_Non c'è nessun motivo per cui lei vorrebbe parlare con me!_

-Ciao! Posso entrare?-

Che fosse lì alle otto di mattina, poteva significare solo una cosa: voleva vedere Michiru.

Il giorno prima al telefono le era sembrata così dispiaciuta e ora iniziava a chiedersene il motivo.

-Entra- si fece da parte e la fece accomodare.

Avanzò di qualche passo, fermandosi giusto al centro della stanza, iniziando a guardarsi intorno, in cerca di qualcosa. O meglio di qualcuno.

-Posso parlare con Michiru?- chiese, anche se era palese che non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.

-Sei venuta fin qui solo per parlare con Michiru? Potevi chiamarla al telefono-

-Sai, a volte occorre guardarsi negli occhi per chiarirsi-

-Zia chi era?- la voce di Hikari, spezzò quel silenzio che era sceso tra le due. Anya le sembrava stranamente ostile e non riusciva a capire quel cambiamento nei suoi confronti.

_Forse è per quello che ci siamo dette!_

-Oh ma tu sei l'amica di mamma!- esclamò, quando la vide.

-Ciao piccola, come sei diventata grande- si abbassò per guardarla –Sei bellissima, proprio come la tua mamma-

-Davvero?-

_Un attimo. Fermi tutti!_

_Anya conosce Hikari?_

_Ha detto che Michiru è bellissima?_

_Ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo?_

-Certo, non ti direi mai una bugia-

-Vuoi parlare con la mamma?- il suo tono era raggiante, con quell'affermazione Anya si era guadagnato il bene incondizionato della piccola.

-Sì, sai dove posso trovarla?-

-E' in bagno. Sai non si sente bene-

Anya si alzò e si voltò verso la bionda

-Che cosa ha?-

-Nulla è solo un po' stanca!-

_Ma perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi?_

Sapeva che questo suo attacco di gelosia era assurdo e infondato, ma le dava fastidio che s'intromettesse così nel suo rapporto. Solo perché Michiru si era rivolta a lei qualche volta, non poteva definirsi sua amica. _Anche perché lei dovrebbe essere mia amica!_

Anya, notando una certa avversione nell'accettare la sua presenza in quella casa dalla bionda, si rivolse alla piccola e, sorridendo, le chiese: -Mi puoi accompagnare da lei?-

-Sì, certo! Vieni!- disse, prendendola per mano per accompagnarla dove le aveva chiesto.

-Sei un tesoro-

-E' in bagno! Abbi almeno la decenza di aspettarla qui!- non era riuscita a trattenersi, comportarsi come se lei non ci fosse era davvero poco educato.

-Che succede qui?- la voce di Michiru arrivò sorprendendo le altre.

-Anya che ci fai qui?- pronunciò quella domanda fissandola negli occhi.

La piccola Hikari lasciò andare la mano di Anya e si avvicinò alla madre.

-Mamma la tua amica ha detto che ti somiglio!-

Michiru distolse lo sguardo da Anya per abbassarlo verso la sua bambina, le sorrise e poi ritornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla donna.

-Ho bisogno di parlarti-

Michiru continuava a guardarla mentre ricordava le cattiverie che si erano dette. Quando era andata via, lasciandola da sola, aveva ripensato attentamente al legame che l'aveva legata ad Anya e aveva capito che, alla fine, si era affezionata molto a lei, ecco perché le sue parole l'avevano ferita molto.

-Vieni con me- le disse, conducendola nel piccolo studio, dove a volte si richiudeva per comporre qualche melodia.

Anya la seguì senza dire neanche una parola, si sentiva stranamente a disagio, forse per la presenza di Haruka, che le era sembrata alquanto infastidita.

-Cosa vuoi?- si pentì subito del tono che aveva usato, troppo duro.

-Michiru…- non riusciva a trovare le parole, era difficile cercare di aggiustare le cose con una persona che si ostinava a trattarti come un'estranea, ma che in realtà aveva un gran bisogno della tua presenza nella sua vita.

-Non ho bisogno delle tue scuse. Sei libera di pensarla come vuoi-

-Io non voglio chiederti scusa per nulla. Voglio solo farti sapere che ho capito di aver sbagliato, anche perché io non penso nulla di quello che ho detto. Affrontare un tradimento è davvero difficile ed io non sono nessuno per dirti se hai sbagliato o no-

-Anya non devi…-

-Il nostro legame è strano, non posso certo considerarmi una tua amica ma voglio che tu sappia di poter sempre contare su di me. Voglio che ti sia ben chiaro che per Haruka non provo più nulla e che non esiterò a schierarmi dalla tua parte se dovesse di nuovo farti soffrire.-

Il cuore di Michiru avvertì un calore immenso da quelle parole, parole dette con sincerità. Sapeva di star rischiando molto, sapeva che se avesse risposto in qualche modo a quelle parole, avrebbe dato un significato diverso al loro rapporto, ma sapeva anche di aver bisogno di quel rapporto. Sapeva che aveva sempre avuto un significato più profondo, solo che si era ostinata a non ammetterlo.

-Ho scelto te perché sapevo non mi avresti mai allontanata da lei. Sapevo che avresti lasciato a me la scelta, che non avresti mai cercato di condizionarmi-

-Michiru sei una donna unica e questa storia ti ha cambiata molto-

Era cambiata e lo sapeva. Si rendeva perfettamente conto di faticare a fidarsi delle persone. Era sempre stata molto attenta a legarsi a qualsiasi persona, la sua indole era sempre stata sospettosa verso gli altri. Negli ultimi anni la situazione era peggiorata, tanto da indurla a chiudersi in se stessa, allontanando tutti.

-Lo so, ma è più forte di me, non riesco più a fidarmi di nessuno. Riesco a farlo con lei solo perché la amo troppo per perderla-

Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva a voce alta. Neanche con sua madre era riuscita a farlo.

-Io devo tornare in America, se hai bisogno, anche solo per scaricare i nervi, non esitare-

-Anya, grazie di tutto-

Il suo tono era dolce e sereno, la prima volta che si rivolgeva a lei in quel modo. Aveva abbandonato qualsiasi resistenza e titubanza, e le aveva parlato con il cuore. Anya fece qualche passo verso la violinista, per poi dire:

-Posso fare una cosa?-

Michiru annuì, titubante: fu un attimo e si ritrovò stretta tra due braccia esili ma comunque forti. Fu avvolta da un profumo che conosceva ma che non le era mai sembrato così familiare. Anya l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio e ora stava nascondendo il viso nei suoi capelli.

-Avrei volto farlo ogni volta che ti torturavi per non piangere- sussurrò, nei suoi capelli.

-Ho trascorso l'altra notte a darmi dell'idiota per averti ferita- un lungo sospiro, accompagnò quelle parole.

Michiru chiuse gli occhi, non sapendo cosa altro fare.

-Scusami Michiru-

Non riusciva a capire cosa l'avesse spinta a farlo, forse le sue parole, forse il tono della sua voce, forse la sua vicinanza, non sapeva proprio dirlo ma le sue braccia si mossero a circondare la vita dell'altra, per stringerla e ricambiare quell'abbraccio.

-Se tutto questo fosse successo prima di incontrare Sonya, ora Haruka ti starebbe rimpiangendo amaramente- le soffiò quelle parole nell'orecchio, facendola rabbrividire, prima di staccarsi da lei e di salutarla con lo sguardo.

Rimase immobile a ripensare alle parole di Anya, mentre il suo cuore batteva forte.

-Mi spieghi ancora una volta perché non abbiamo preso l'autobus?- era stanca, non era abituata a camminare per così tanto tempo. Quando Rina le aveva chiesto di accompagnarla, aveva accettato senza esitare: l'idea di assistere all'ecografia la faceva elettrizzare. Steave doveva lavorare, il primo lavoro dopo tanto tempo e non aveva potuto disdire. Ora invece iniziava a pentirsene, dal momento che la sua amica aveva deciso di fare prima una passeggiata e poi andare dal dottore.

-Perché siamo ancora giovani e abbiamo bisogno di tenerci in forma. Camminare fa bene alla salute-

-Io sono in forma!- ribatté seccata, mentre la sua amica si incantava a guardare una vetrina.

-Guarda Miko, non è adorabile?-

Michiko si avvicinò alla vetrina, sorridendo quando capì di che negozio si trattava.

-E' stupendo, ma non credi sia ancora presto per iniziare a comprare abitini? Non sai nemmeno il sesso!-

-Lo so, ma è davvero irresistibile!-

Lo sguardo della sua amica era così estasiato che non ebbe la forza di insistere. Vederla così felice dopo averla vista così male per quella gravidanza, era davvero stupendo.

-Aspetta qualche mese e poi ti prometto che ti accompagnerò a comprare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia-

-E se lo comprassi di un colore neutro? Cioè un colore che andrebbe bene sia per un maschio sia per una femmina?-

Non aveva via d'uscita, gli occhi luminosi della sua amica la stavano supplicando di dire "sì".

-Okay, ma solo quello poi andiamo dal dottore-

Quando entrarono in quel negozio fu invasa da una strana sensazione, a lei erano sempre piaciuti i bambini e ora dover assistere la sua amica, le fece aumentare il desiderio di diventare madre.

-Posso esservi d'aiuto?-

La giovane commessa si era rivolta a loro, forse perché le aveva viste completamente spaesate. Non era mai entrata in un negozio del genere, anche perché non ne aveva mai avuto veramente motivo per farlo. Rina subito ne approfittò per chiederle di poter vedere l'abitino esposto in vetrina e questo le permise di dare un'occhiata in giro. In ogni angolo di quel negozio c'erano abitini piccolissimi, di tutti i colori. Afferrò una piccola camicia di un azzurro chiaro e ricordò di aver sempre desiderato di avere un bambino, un maschietto. A quel punto della sua vita dubitava fortemente di poter esaudire il suo desiderio, almeno non in un futuro prossimo. Dopo essere stata tradita, dopo aver ceduto alla passione per una donna, non poteva essere sicura di nulla. Ancora una volta si ritrovò a essere gelosa della sua amica, della sua felicità.

-Ehi, Miko guarda!- Rina era alla cassa per pagare.

-Cosa?-

-Cercano una commessa, perché non provi?-

Si avvicinò alla cassa, per leggere il piccolo annuncio esposto alle spalle della cassiera.

-Se è interessata, deve compilare un modulo e poi presentarsi al colloquio- s'intromise la commessa, che aveva finito di confezionare l'abito.

-Un modulo?-

-Sì, sa solo per conoscere le sue esperienze lavorative-

_Esperienze lavorative…_

Ancora quel tabù della sua vita.

Di sicuro se avrebbero saputo che lavoro svolgeva, non le avrebbero mai concesso di lavorare in un negozio del genere.

-Oh, beh la ringrazio, ma…-

-Non fare la stupida!- la rimproverò Rina, incurante degli sguardi perplessi della commessa e della cassiera.

-Le dia quel modulo, sarà felice di compilarlo!-

La conosceva molto bene e aveva subito intuito che stava rifiutando per il suo vecchio lavoro. Lavoro che avrebbe potuto omettere con facilità.

-Rina ma sei impazzita?- erano uscite da quel negozio, una con in mano il proprio acquisto, l'altra con il modulo da consegnare entro il giorno successivo.

-Tu hai bisogno di distrarti e questo lavoro ti aiuterà!- urlò, continuando a camminare, senza guardarla in faccia.

-E mi spieghi cosa metterò nella voce "_Esperienze Lavorative"_? Cubista in un night club?-

-No, quello era un passatempo!-

-Oh beh e credi che andrà bene lo stesso se lo inserisco nella voce "_Hobby"_?-

Rina si fermò un attimo, prese il modulo dalle mani dell'amica e lo lesse, per poi sospirare.

-Non credevo chiedessero anche l'hobby-

-Visto? Non potranno mai accettare la mia richiesta-

-Michiko guardami!- con la mano destra le fece alzare il viso.

-Non devi vergognarti di quello che hai fatto, se è servito a farti diventare la persona che sei-

-Lo so, ma devo pure ammettere che non tutti la pensano come te-

-E tu fregatene! Tu sai di non aver fatto nulla di male. Non devi metterlo per forza. Non hai solo quello come esperienza lavorativa. Tu sei una ballerina, sei un insegnante di ballo e all'occorrenza sei anche una coreografa. Questo devi mettere sul tuo curriculum!-

-E mi spieghi cosa c'entra una persona del genere in un negozio per bambini?-

-Oh se proprio vuoi aggiungi che sei stata commessa e cassiera in un bar. Così non c'entra nulla con il negozio ma avrai comunque qualcosa in comune con le commesse, no?-

Erano arrivate dal ginecologo da quasi venti minuti e ancora non erano state ricevute. Sedute in sala d'aspetto, sentiva l'agitazione dell'amica farsi sempre più palpabile. Voleva in qualche modo cercare di calmarla, ma non sapeva cosa dire e fare.

_Cosa si dice a una mamma ansiosa?_

Non le restava sperare che il dottore si liberasse il prima possibile. Si guardava intorno: la sala era tappezzata di poster sulla gravidanza, poster che spiegavano in ogni minimo dettaglio cosa succedeva al corpo delle donne quando il bambino iniziava a crescere. Vide Rina leggerli con attenzione e fare delle strane espressioni.

_Forse sta immaginando quando toccherà a lei avere tutti quei cambiamenti._

Il rumore della porta che veniva aperta, portò entrambe a voltarsi, per vedere uscire una coppia che a breve sarebbero diventati genitori. Lo avevano capito dal pancione enorme della donna e dal modo in cui si manteneva la schiena.

-Grazie dottore-

-Riguardati e in qualsiasi momento iniziano le doglie, chiamami!-

Rina rimase immobile nel fissare quell'enorme pancione, non riusciva a muovere nemmeno un passo al solo pensare che, tra qualche mese, anche lei avrebbe avuto una pancia del genere.

-Mi scusi per averla fatta attendere signora Maeda-

Si voltò verso il dottore e non potè far a meno di soffermarsi su quel volto. Doveva essere un uomo molto gentile oltre che a essere davvero un bell'uomo. Del resto cosa doveva aspettarsi dalla sua amica?

-Si figuri, ma mi chiami Rina!- tutta l'ansia e la preoccupazione erano magicamente sparite.

_Merito di quel bel viso?_

-Prego Rina, si accomodi- il dottore si spostò di lato, per permettere alle due donne di entrare.

-Ho visto che fissava il pancione della signora, non aveva mai visto un pancione di nove mesi?- le chiese il dottore mentre si sedeva dietro alla scrivania.

-In realtà non era la prima volta ma le altra volte non aspettavo un bambino e quindi non ci facevo caso-

-Allora le dico subito di non preoccuparsi, la sua non diventerà così enorme, a meno che non siano gemelli-

-Gemelli?-

-Su ora non ci pensi, piuttosto mi faccia dare un'occhiata agli esami che le ho prescritto-

Michiko era stranamente in ansia, come se quella a doversi sottoporre a un controllo fosse lei e non la sua amica, che a differenza sua , sembrava completamente a suo agio.

Forse era quel dottore a farla sentire a proprio agio. Il suo ginecologo invece tendeva sempre a metterla in imbarazzo, con domande molto intime dette con tono ambiguo.

-Allora gli esami sono ottimi, ora sarà meglio fare un'ecografia per vedere il bambino come sta-

Si alzò e invitò Rina a sistemarsi sulla sedia, mentre lui iniziava a digitare il suo nome nell'ecografo. Notò che mentre Rina si preparava, lui non si era voltato nemmeno una volta, forse come segno di rispetto.

-Michiko, vieni avvicinati!- Rina l'aveva chiamata nel momento in cui il dottore aveva appoggiato l'ecografo sul suo ventre.

-E' sua sorella?-le chiese il dottore, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal monitor.

-Quasi! Siamo amiche da tantissimo tempo- rispose, stringendole la mano.

-Capisco, anche io ho un'amica che considero come una sorella-

Una strana luce vide nei suoi occhi, ma non riuscì a capire se fosse il riflesso del monitor o altro.

-Allora credo che lei possa capire cosa ci lega-

Nella stanza calò uno strano silenzio: il dottore divenne improvvisamente silenzioso, solo il rumore della macchina regnava in quella stanza. Quando poi il dottore fece ascoltare il battito, regolare, del bambino, Michiko non riuscì a trattenere la gioia, gioia che lesse anche negli occhi della sua amica.

-Allora, il suo bambino sta bene. Ora le prescrivo alcuni esami che porterà al prossimo incontro-

Scrisse i vari esami, spillò l'ecografia sulla cartella e con un sorriso le consegnò a Rina.

-Alla prossima signora Maeda- poi si rivolse a Michiko –Spero di rivederla, signorina?-

-Oh mi scusi! Che sbadata! Michiko, mi chiamo Michiko Okada-

-Piacere di averla conosciuta Michiko, sono il dottor Butler!-

-A presto dottor Butler- salutò Rina, guardando alternativamente sia il dottore sia Michiko.

-A presto!-

-Cos'hai da sorridere?-

Da quando avevano abbandonato lo studio, Rina non faceva altro che guardarla e sorridere.

-Mi sa che qualcuno ha fatto una bella conoscenza!- esclamò con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

-Non essere ridicola!-

-Ma se te lo sei mangiata con gli occhi!- puntualizzò, lanciandole uno sguardo accusatore.

-Rina sarà di sicuro sposato-

Non aveva trovato niente di plausibile per obbiettare, anche perché quel dottore aveva qualcosa di speciale, che l'aveva colpita.

-No, niente anello al dito!- affermò con convinzione.

-Sei davvero incorreggibile!- sospirò, arresa alla testardaggine della sua amica.

-Non vorrai certo negare che sia sexy?-

Certo che non voleva farlo! Non poteva farlo.

_Come faccio a negare l'evidenzia?_

-Okay, ora piantala!-

-Oh amica mia sei arrossita!- esclamò, abbracciandola mentre la sua mentre iniziava a studiare un modo per farli incontrare di nuovo.

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo. Finalmente Michiru è riuscita ad ammettere, che la sua relazione con Anya ha basi e sentimenti molto profondi. **

**Cosa pensate del loro riavvicinamento, vi è piaciuto? E cosa ne pensate della gelosia di Haruka?**

**Volevo fare un ringraziamento speciale a ferra 11 per aver risposto alla mia domanda, terrò presente le sue considerazioni e spero di non deludervi.**

**Un bacio e a presto!**


	27. Chapter 27

Quella giornata era iniziata male e tutto lasciava intendere che sarebbe finita anche peggio. L'arrivo improvviso di Anya, il suo comportamento sfrontato, il suo abbraccio con Michiru, erano stati solo l'inizio di quella dannatissima giornata. Non aveva ascoltato nulla di quello che si erano dette, era arrivata giusto in tempo per vedere la sua amica stringere forte la sua donna e nascondere il viso nei suoi capelli. Come suo solito era subito saltata a una conclusione affrettata e maledettamente sbagliata. Si era ritrovata a chiedere spiegazioni a Michiru, che sembrava tutt'altro che disponibile a chiarirle quella situazione. Anzi, aveva preferito andarsene con la scusa di accompagnare Hikari a scuola e di dover andare al lavoro. Aveva trascorso l'intera giornata a rimuginare su quello che aveva visto, logorandosi dalla curiosità.

In cuor suo era più che convinta dell'onestà di Michiru, ma non poteva dire lo stesso della sua amica. Come se non bastasse, aveva ricevuto una telefonata dall'azienda, che l'avvisava di un'importante riunione che si sarebbe tenuta il giorno successivo.

A nulla erano serviti tutti i tentativi di calmarsi, a nulla era servito rivedere di nuovo Michiru, all'ora di pranzo, dal momento che si era presentata alquanto scontrosa e irascibile.

Ora era seduta sul divano, mentre fissava la piccola Hikari che faceva i compiti: era strano vedere come quella visione riuscisse, in qualche modo, a tranquillizzarla. Fissò la bambina che sembrava così concentrata e non riuscì a fare almeno di ripensare alle parole di Michiru, a come quella piccola peste era riuscita a metterla in difficoltà, con una domanda ingenua e compromettente allo stesso tempo. Si ritrovò a costatare che in questi due anni era cresciuta molto, e ogni giorno che passava, assomigliava sempre di più alla sua mamma, anche se in alcuni atteggiamenti assomigliava anche a Hiroshi.

La vedeva fare i calcoli con le dita, che erano ancora così piccole, e uno strano pensiero aleggiò nella sua mente: si ritrovò a pensare a quanto il suo bambino avrebbe avuto la stessa età di Hikari, a come sarebbero stati i suoi capelli, se sarebbe stato come lei o se assomiglierebbe al padre, del quale non conosceva nemmeno il nome.

_E se non mi somiglia per niente?_

D'istinto portò una mano al ventre, mentre una strana paura s'impossessava del suo cuore. Paura di non riconoscersi negli occhi del suo bambino, come faceva Michiru con la sua bambina; paura di non essere in grado di dargli tutto l'amore di cui aveva bisogno; paura di non riuscire a renderlo felice, com'era successo a lei.

-Uffa!- l'urlo disperato di Hikari, la distrasse da quei pensieri.

-Perché urli?-

Hikari la guardò, con lo sguardo smarrito, tipico di chi non riusciva a capire un tubo di quello che aveva di fronte.

-Non ci riesco!- gli occhi, completamenti arresi della piccola, le procurarono un sorriso che infastidì non poco l'altra.

-Non ridere- disse stizzita al massimo, non accettava di non riuscire in qualcosa, specialmente quando riguardava la scuola. Su questo lato assomigliava molto alla madre, anche Michiru non accettava se non riusciva a fare qualcosa. In questi ultimi due anni, molte volte si era indispettita quando non riusciva a suonare come avrebbe voluto. In quelle circostanze però aveva avuto tutte le ragioni di esserlo, quando lei era sempre stata impeccabile.

-Non sto ridendo!- cercò di obiettare la bionda, mentre tentava di nascondere un sorriso che minacciava di formarsi sulle sue labbra.

Si sistemò meglio e, battendo la mano sul divano, disse: -Dai vieni, che ti aiuto-

-No, grazie. Aspetto la mamma!-

Si era sempre rifiutata di farsi aiutare da Haruka, forse perché la prima volta che l'aveva fatto era stato un completo disastro. Aveva iniziato col ridere della sua difficoltà, per poi alterarsi quando, dopo averle spiegato come risolvere l'esercizio, la bambina ancora non riusciva a farlo. Hikari che era orgogliosa, forse anche più della madre, si era completamente rifiutata di seguire i suoi consigli, finendo col correre dalla madre in lacrime, perché era ora di cenare e lei ancora non doveva finire i compiti. Ricordava che quella volta aveva litigato con Michiru, tanto per cambiare, mentre la peste continuava a frignare perché non aveva avuto un po' di tempo per giocare in cortile.

-La mamma tornerà tardi ed io sono qui e posso aiutarti-

Hikari continuava a fissarla titubante

-Tu subito ti arrabbi e poi urli!- il suo tono era accusatorio

-Prometto che non mi arrabbierò e che non urlerò. Tu però se non capisci dimmelo subito- pronunciò l'ultima frase alterando, inconsapevolmente, il tono di voce.

-Ecco vedi, già sei arrabbiata!-

Fece un lungo respiro, per cercare di sembrare il più calma possibile, poi riprese a parlare:

-Non sono arrabbiata, ora vieni qua e fammi vedere cosa non riesci a fare-

Non ne era sicura, lo capiva dal suo modo esitante nell'afferrare il quaderno per avvicinarsi a lei sul divano. Quando la bambina si fu sistemata, afferrò il quaderno, sfogliandolo, rimanendo sorpresa nel notare come fosse ordinata.

_Del resto anche Michiru lo è!_ Pensò, ricordando poi che anche suo fratello era ordinato. Lui era proprio un maniaco dell'ordine, a differenza sua che, anche quando s'impegnava non riusciva a essere ordinata. Ricordava come se fosse oggi, quando al quarto anno dovette preparare la valigia per la gita di una settimana. Era stata così attenta a piegare ogni indumento ma il risultato era stato comunque un disastro.

_Oh Aru, sei un disastro!_

_Povero l'uomo che ti sposerà!_ Le aveva scherzosamente urlato la madre, mentre iniziava a sistemarle la valigia. Ricordava ancora le sensazioni che quella frase le procurò, e la risposta, che a stento riuscì a trattenere, urlandola solo nella sua mente.

_Uomo? Ma quale uomo?_

Molte volte si era chiesta perché il destino non le avesse dato un corpo da uomo, come aveva fatto con suo fratello. Oggi invece era ben felice di essere nata donna, anche perché non era così sicura di poter stare al fianco della violinista in caso contrario. Come avrebbe voluto pensarla in questo modo anche allora! Forse avrebbe avuto la forza di far valere le sue idee, invece di scappare, invece di allontanarsi dalla sua famiglia per sempre. Continuava a sfogliare, mentre la sua mente ripercorreva quei pensieri che per molti anni l'avevano assalita e che da tantissimo tempo, non aveva più fatto.

_Forse ha ragione Michiru quando dice che questa gravidanza mi fa male!_

Si fermò a quella che doveva essere la traccia del compito da svolgere, visto che oltre c'erano solo fogli bianchi

_-"Intervista i tuoi nonni su come trascorrevano le loro giornate, quale lavoro svolgevano; poi chiedi ai tuoi genitori di parlarti di loro e di com'era la loro vita in famiglia. Alla fine fai l'albero genealogico della tua famiglia"-_

Man mano che leggeva la traccia, la voce si affievolì mentre iniziava a maledire la sua iniziativa di aiutare Hikari.

-Amore, ma questo non lo puoi fare da sola!-

-Lo so, stavo provando a fare l'albero genealogico, ma…-

-Quello è facile da fare, io parlavo del tema-

Si sporse in avanti per afferrare il foglio sul tavolo, dove la piccola aveva iniziato a fare l'albero. In cima all'albero, da un lato c'erano i nomi dei suoi genitori, uniti da due frecce e sotto le frecce, c'erano due rettangolini: nel primo c'era il nome di Hiroshi e nel secondo il suo nome, il suo vero nome. La stessa cosa aveva fatto nell'altro lato dell'albero, con i nomi dei genitori di Michiru e con quello di Michiru, dopo. Poi giusto al centro c'era un piccolo rettangolo con scritto _Hikari Mitzuno_, senza collegamento e accompagnato da un altro rettangolino con dentro un bel punto interrogativo.

-Perché ti sei fermata?-

-Non so la mamma a chi collegarla. Se la collego a papà, posso poi collegarli a me, ma non posso collegarla a te; se invece la collego con te, non posso collegarla con me!-

Rimase stupita dal ragionamento della bambina, che non faceva nessuna piega. Vista scritta su carta, la loro situazione era molto più complicata di quello che sembrava. Cercò una soluzione, ma l'unica cosa da fare era lasciare che il suo ruolo fosse quello di semplice zia di Hikari. Non c'era nessun modo per poter chiarire, attraverso semplici frecce, il suo rapporto con Hiroshi, Michiru e Hikari. Stava per esporre la sua decisione, quando la sua attenzione si focalizzò su quel punto interrogativo, disegnato con un pennarello rosa.

-Cosa è questo?- chiese, indicando con l'indice il rettangolo.

-Questa è la mia sorellina!- esclamò, come se fosse ovvio la sua presenza in quel quadro.

_Sorellina?_ Haruka la fissava non riuscendo a capire a chi si riferisse.

-Zia la bambina che stai aspettando!- esclamò la piccola.

_Oh certo!_

-Ma non colorarlo di rosa, se proprio vuoi colorarlo fallo di azzurro! Non vuoi mica confondere il tuo fratellino ancora prima che nasca?- disse, appoggiando una mano sul ventre completamente ignara della reazione che stava per scatenare nella piccola.

-Azzurro? Fratellino?- la bambina si alzò e piantò i suoi occhi in quelli dalla bionda –E' maschio?-

-Io e la mamma stavamo aspettando il momento giusto per dirtelo-

-Mamma lo sapeva?-

-Non sei contenta di avere un fratellino?-

-Lui non sarà mai mio fratello! Io volevo una sorella, non un fratello!- il tono di Hikari era gelido, non sembrava nemmeno la dolce e maliziosa bambina che era abituata a vedere.

-Calmati, non dire così-

-Sei stata tu, vero? Sei tu a non volermi dare una sorella? È sempre colpa tua!- la vide tremare leggermente, mentre i suoi occhi iniziavano a colmarsi di lacrime.

-Hikari aspetta, fammi spiegare-

_Cavolo! Come faccio a spiegarle che non dipende da me!_

-Sei cattiva- furono le uniche parole che riuscì a dire, prima che le lacrime le impedissero di parlare.

Non sapeva come comportarsi, l'istinto le diceva di andare da lei e di abbracciarla, di farle capire che non era come diceva, che non avrebbe mai voluto farle del male, ma poi c'era una parte di sé, che quando si trattava di Hikari, la faceva sentire totalmente incapace di agire, costringendola a rimanere immobile, mentre il suo cuore si colmava di dolore. Quegli occhi così piccoli, bagnati da lacrime, che lei inconsapevolmente aveva causato, erano come una fitta al cuore, fitta che si sarebbe presto trasformata in una vera voragine se non avrebbe fatto qualcosa.

-Hikari ascolta, tu sarai sempre la sua sorella maggiore, potrai sempre giocare con lui-

-Io non giocherò mai con lui. Lui non riuscirà a portarmela via! Tu lo sapevi, sapevi che voleva un maschietto, sapevi che l'avresti allontanata da me , ecco perché…-

Non capiva più nulla: di cosa la stava accusando?

-Ma che cosa succede qui?-

-Michiru?-

_Bene ci mancava solo questo! Ora è la fine!_

Sapeva benissimo che la violinista non amava quando la sua bambina piangeva, ancora di più se era lei a farla piangere. Molte volte avevano litigato per questo motivo e sicuramente ora sarebbe successo ancora, lo sentiva e lo avvertiva dallo sguardo che l'altra le aveva rivolto.

-Hikari cosa è successo?- si era avvicinata alla piccola e, abbassandosi per guardarla negli occhi, l'aveva fatta voltare. L'espressione di Michiru cambiò nel vedere il volto della sua bambina bagnato di lacrime.

-Voglio tornare da papà!-

Michiru spostò la sguardo dalla piccola per incrociare quello della bionda, nel tentativo di capire qualcosa.

-Vuoi incontrare il tuo papà?- chiese, addolcendo il tono.

Da quando aveva assistito all'ultimo incontro tra Hiroshi e Michiru, era la prima volta che Hikari chiedeva di suo padre.

-No! Voglio tornare a casa nostra! Voglio tornare dal mio papà!- si tuffò tra le sue braccia, sorprendendola.

Avvertiva la piccola tremare, sentiva le sue lacrime bagnarle la camicetta e le sue manine stringerla forte e non poté far almeno di agitarsi, di preoccuparsi nel vederla in quello stato.

Non aveva mai provato sentimenti così contrastanti in tutta la sua vita. Mai! Neanche quando sembrava che il mondo si fosse coalizzato per ferirla, neanche quando si era dovuta allontanare da lei per tutto quel tempo. Avvertiva un miscuglio di sentimenti albergare nel suo cuore, sentimenti che non riusciva a decifrare ma che non lasciavano presagire nulla di buono. Era rinchiusa in quel maledettissimo bagno da più di venti minuti, ma non era ancora sicura di poter uscire. Non riusciva a cancellare l'espressione della sua bambina, ma soprattutto non riusciva a cancellare le sue parole. Parole che non riusciva ad accettare, parole che l'avevano portata a fare una cosa che mai, mai, avrebbe creduto di poter fare. Non alla sua bambina!

_E la colpa di chi era? _

_Sua! Sua e della sua stramaledetta boccaccia!_

_Sua e del suo modo semplicistico di affrontare le cose!_

Ora che avrebbe dovuto essere il momento più bello della loro vita, ora che finalmente sembrava andare tutto per il verso giusto, Haruka aveva rovinato tutto.

Ancora una volta!

Si era illusa di poter tenere a bada l'incompatibilità che la bionda aveva con sua figlia, ma solo ora capiva di essersi sbagliata.

_Oh quanto mi sono sbagliata!_

_Come può Haruka comprenderla se lei stessa è una bambina?_

Fissava la sua immagine riflessa in quello specchio, per la seconda volta quel giorno, ma la sua mente non faceva altro che proiettarle immagini della sua bambina in lacrime, che l'accusava di non volerle bene, l'accusava di preferire la zia a lei, di preferire…non riusciva neanche a ripetere le parole che sua figlia le aveva rivolto. Parole che non dovevano essere pronunciate da una bambina di soli sette anni, parole che l'avevano portata a schiaffeggiarla come non aveva mai fatto! Abbassò lo sguardo su quella mano che l'aveva colpita con così risentimento, quella mano che aveva segnato la pelle candida della sua bambina, quella mano che tremava ancora, per quello che aveva fatto. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, non ci era riuscita. Non avevano mai litigato in quel modo, non aveva mai minimamente pensato che Hikari potesse rivolgersi a lei in quel modo. Lei era la sua unica ragione di vita, lo era sempre stato e lo sarebbe stato per sempre, ne era sicura.

Inspirò a fondo per cercare di controllarsi, non era sicura di riuscirci una volta raggiunta la bionda in salotto, non con quello che stava provando in quel momento. Un sentimento che non sapeva decifrare ma che era molto vicino all'odio.

-Calmati, Michiru! Calmati!- si ripeté, spaventata dall'intensità dei suoi sentimenti.

Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, la maniglia essere abbassata nel tentativo di entrare, la porta venir scossa da mani che bussavano e poi sentì la sua voce, preoccupata, richiamare la sua attenzione:

-Michiru tutto bene?-

-Ora arrivo, dammi un minuto!- le aveva categoricamente proibito di entrare nella stanza di Hikari, aveva bisogno di chiarirsi con lei da sola.

-Chiarirmi- ripeté, chiudendo gli occhi.

Quando finalmente trovò un minimo di controllo, lasciò il bagno per dirigersi in salotto, dove la trovò seduta sul divano, con aria preoccupata.

-Come sta Hikari?-

_Ha anche il coraggio di chiedermi come sta? _

I nervi di Michiru non erano mai stati messi così a dura prova, lei che aveva sempre avuto la maschera di donna fredda e impassibile, non riusciva a controllare quella rabbia smisurata che stava provando in quel momento, nei confronti della persona che amava più di se stessa.

-Mi spieghi cosa diavolo è successo?- ringhiò, cercando di controllarsi. Sforzo vano visto che Haruka sembrava aver notato la sua alterazione.

-Le ho semplicemente detto che non avrà una sorellina ma un fratellino, e lei ha iniziato a sclerare!-

_Sclerare? Sclerare?_

-Ora mi spieghi perché cazzo glielo hai detto?-

_Calma Michiru! Calmati!_

Era inutile, ormai neanche la sua forte razionalità serviva a qualcosa, neanche la sua maschera di freddezza, che Haruka le aveva sempre rinfacciato, le era d'aiuto in quell'istante.

Haruka la fissava con sguardo allibito.

-Mi è uscito spontaneo, e poi prima o poi doveva scoprirlo- iniziava a sentirsi attaccata e questo non era per niente buono, sapeva che quando veniva attaccata, passava automaticamente al contro-attacco.

-Ti avevo chiaramente chiesto di non gongolare, avevamo deciso di dirglielo insieme, ma tu non rispetti mai la parola data, vero Haruka?-

_Di cosa la stava accusando in realtà? _

_Le sue accuse si limitavano a quella situazione oppure sconfinavano in qualcosa di molto più grande?_

-Come al solito metti sempre te sopra ogni cosa!-

Era furiosa, i suoi occhi sprigionavano odio, le sue mani tremavano dalla rabbia. Non l'aveva mai vista in quel modo.

_Ma cosa è successo in quella stanza?_

-Non pensavo di star sbagliando- sussurrò, nel tentativo di non peggiorare la situazione

-Tu non pensi mai, Haruka! Questo è il tuo problema. Sei sempre così sicura di te stessa, che hai la presunzione di non sbagliare mai. Hai la presunzione che tutto ti è dovuto e che tutto ti deve essere perdonato!-

_A cosa ti stai riferendo ora?_

-Parla chiaro Michiru, le tue parole hanno un doppio significato e questo non è giusto. Non devi usare un banale litigio con tua figlia per…-

-Un banale litigio?- era sul punto di schiaffeggiarla, lo avvertiva, avvertiva la sua mano tremare dalla voglia di colpirla, di sfogare la rabbia che provava sul suo viso, come aveva fatto poco prima con…

-Forse per te sarà banale, ma per me è…- non riuscì a formulare nessuna parola, un nodo le chiuse la gola, impedendole di continuare. Un nodo che le rendeva difficile deglutire, le faceva male persino respirare. Haruka si alzò per fare qualche passo verso di lei, incerta se accarezzarla o no.

-E' chiusa in camera sua, non smette di singhiozzare, i suoi occhi sono inondati di lacrime…tutto per colpa tua!-

-Colpa mia?-

-Mi hai portato a fare una cosa che non avevo mai fatto, che non avevo mai immaginato di poter fare- una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo, sorprendendo la bionda.

-Hai portato la mia bambina a dubitare dell'amore che provo per lei, a dire parole che non devono essere dette da una bambina di sette anni- s'interruppe, quel nodo alla gola era davvero doloroso e difficile da sciogliere. Haruka si sentiva in colpa, Michiru stava soffrendo, per qualcosa che lei non riusciva a comprendere. Si avvicinò e le sfiorò un braccio, sentì l'altra sussultare e irrigidirsi, la vide alzare lo sguardo e puntarlo nel suo, mentre con rancore, tantissimo rancore sussurrava: -L'hai portata a dirmi di rivolere suo padre. L'hai spinta da lui-

_Era riuscita a tranquillizzarla e a convincerla di andare in camera sua, per parlare di quello che era successo. Con riluttanza la piccola aveva accettato e si era avviata verso la sua camera, non prima di aver lanciato uno sguardo di puro odio verso sua zia. Le aveva semplicemente chiesto di non intervenire, di non disturbarla per nessun motivo e la bionda aveva annuito, guardandola incredula. Aveva intuito cosa fosse successo, aveva immaginato che sarebbe successo, ecco perché aveva chiesto a Haruka di essere cauta, di aspettare il momento giusto, di farlo insieme, ma evidentemente l'altra non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una delle sue richieste. Hikari era seduta sul letto, mentre si torturava le mani, si avvicinò a lei e si sedette al suo fianco, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla._

_-Mi spieghi cosa è successo? Perché piangi?-_

_Guardava le sue mani intrecciarsi con stizza alla sua gonna e il senso di colpa s'impossessava violentemente del suo cuore. Mai avrebbe immaginato di riuscire a farle così tanto male. Mai avrebbe immaginato di permettere a qualcuno di farle così tanto male._

_-Voglio vedere il mio papà-_

_-E io ti porterò da lui se è questo quello che vuoi, ma vuoi spiegarmi il perché?- pose quella domanda con calma, anche se dentro stava morendo. Aveva sempre temuto quel momento, il momento dove avrebbe iniziato a sentire la mancanza del padre, tanto da indurla ad allontanarsi da lei._

_-Perché non mi hai detto che era un maschio?-_

_-Volevo dirtelo, lo avrei fatto. Stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto. Non sei contenta di avere un fratellino?-_

_-No! Tu invece sei contenta vero?-_

_-Amore perché mi parli così?-_

_-Avrai finalmente il bambino che volevi. Puoi così dimenticarti di…-_

_-Non potrei mai dimenticarmi di lui-_

_-Per lei, per il suo bambino…-_

_-Hikari non pensare mai una cosa del genere-_

_-Hai dimenticato me mamma! Lo hai fatto!- si era alzata, scostandosi bruscamente dalla violinista, iniziando a piangere._

_-Ma cosa dici, amore? Non mi sono mai dimenticata di te!-_

_-Non è vero! Pensi solo a lei, solo a…-_

_-Cosa?-_

_Aveva lo sguardo abbassato, mentre il suo piccolo corpo era scosso dai singhiozzi._

_-Voglio tornare a vivere con papà! Mamma torniamo con papà, lui mi vuole bene, lui penserebbe a me…- _

_Si avvicinò ancora una volta alla sua bambina, con molta cautela. Si sentiva inadatta a quella situazione, una situazione così complicata che sembrava non aver soluzione._

_-Amore non è possibile e lo sai. Tra me e papà le cose sono cambiate-_

_-La colpa è solo tua mamma! È tua e di zia. Da quando è arrivata lei sei cambiata, pensi solo a…-_

_S'interruppe di nuovo, come se quello che la tormentava non potesse dirlo._

_Si abbassò e l'afferrò per le spalle, costringendola a guardarla negli occhi._

_-Pensi solo a…? Continua Hikari, non fermarti!-_

_La piccola abbassò il viso senza rispondere, aumentando la sua curiosità e indispettendola ancora di più._

_-Ti ho detto di continuare! Fallo!-_

-A scoparti quella lesbica!- silenzio, ci fu un assordante silenzio, mentre gli occhi di Haruka si spalancavano dallo stupore.

-Capisci Haruka, queste sono state le parole di mia figlia. Parole che mi hanno portata a schiaffeggiarla con tanta forza, da farle male!-

_La odio! Ti odio! _Le parole che le aveva rivolto dopo lo schiaffo, riecheggiavano violente nelle sue orecchie, mentre le immagini del volto della piccola arrossato dallo schiaffo, tormentavano la sua mente.

-L'hai picchiata?- era incredula, sedendosi come se non riuscisse a sopportare il peso di quella confessione.

_L'ha picchiata!_

Non riusciva a capire cosa l'avesse spinta a farlo: le parole che aveva usato o il tono d'odio e di accusa che le aveva rivolto o, peggio ancora, il tremendo presentimento di averlo fatto davvero! La paura di aver davvero messo la sua bambina in secondo piano, presa com'era dalla sua complicata situazione con Haruka.

Si era illusa di poter gestire tutto, di star gestendo tutti gli aspetti della sua vita, senza trascurare nulla e nessuno.

_Come mi sono sbagliata!_

_Ho trascurato l'unica persona che non doveva essere trascurata!_

_Ho ferito l'unica persona che davvero ha bisogno di me!_

Quel fastidioso nodo alla gola, stava pian piano scomparendo lasciando spazio a calde lacrime. Lacrime abbondanti e amare. Non si preoccupò di nasconderle, non si preoccupò di ricacciarle dietro, non ne aveva la forza.

-Michiru calmati, le passerà! Dalle tempo!-

-No, lei ha ragione! Ha perfettamente ragione! Io l'ho messa da parte. Ho dato per scontato che capisse, ho dimenticato che è ancora piccola per accettare tutti questi cambiamenti. Tutto per…- si coprì il volto con le mani, mentre si lasciò cadere sul divano, a pochi centimetri dalla bionda.

-Non farlo Michiru, non ferirti così!-

-Ritira la denuncia! Ritira la denuncia a tuo fratello!-

-Cosa? Ma tu sei fuori! Non puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere!-

-Non te lo sto chiedendo. Se tu non lo fai, chiederò ad Anya di aiutarmi-

-Anya? Cos'è ora ricorri a lei per ogni minimo problema? È diventata la tua paladina?-

-Cosa c'è Haruka sei gelosa?- il sarcasmo di quella domanda era tangibile.

-Ho visto come ti ha abbracciata!-

-E con questo? Non ci sono mica andata a letto!-

-Ma cosa credi di fare?-

-Tu cosa cazzo credevi di fare nel parlarle del bambino!-

_Ecco era esplosa!_

-Come potevo immaginare che avrebbe reagito in questo modo? Sembrava così felice di avere una sorellina che ho pensato…-

-No, tu non hai pensato. Non hai pensato che lei un fratellino l'ha perso, che per lei è difficile vederti così presa da questo bambino, è difficile vedermi così presa da te!-

Stava sragionando, stavano mischiando molte cose e non riuscivano a trovare un punto d'incontro. Si alzò parandosi di fronte alla bionda, con aria minacciosa.

-E' inutile, non farò mai una cosa del genere. Hai dimenticato cosa ti ha fatto?-

La vide sorridere sarcastica, pentendosi amaramente per averle consegnato su un piatto d'argento un motivo per rinfacciarle il tradimento.

-Sono una donna masochista, credevo l'avessi capito!-

La violinista la fissava, aspettando dall'altra la resa, una resa che era ben lungi da darle.

-Bene, farò da sola- si voltò per andarsene, quando si sentì bloccare per il braccio.

-Tu non puoi farlo davvero!-

-E chi me lo impedisce? Tu?-

-Che intenzione hai di fare se lui uscirà, vuoi tornare da lui? Vuoi formare di nuovo una famiglia felice?-

-Una famiglia ce l'ho ed è mia figlia. È lei che devo rendere felice!-

Le sue parole erano dure e cariche di rancore: rancore per se stessa, per aver perso di vista la felicità della sua bambina.

-E credi che tornare con lui la renderebbe felice? A me non pensi?-

-Hai una bella faccia tosta! Se siamo arrivate a questo punto è perché ho pensato fin troppo a te!-

-Mi stai accusando di qualcosa?-

-Io non accuso. Non ti ho mai accusato di nulla!- abbassò lo sguardo, per poi riprendere –Io te l'ho già detto una volta e continuerò a dirtelo, fai a me quello che vuoi, ma non toccare la mia bambina. Se lei è arrivata a chiedermi di suo padre, ad accusarmi di essermi dimenticata di lei, è solo colpa tua e del tuo stramaledetissimo orgoglio!-

Le parole di Michiru, la cattiveria che aveva impresso nel pronunciarle, la bloccò, facendole affievolire la presa sul braccio dell'altra fino a lasciarla completamente libera.

-Sei finalmente riuscita a farlo, vero?- sussurrò, abbassando il viso con rammarico.

-Cosa?- la guardava confusa, non riuscendo a interpretare questo cambiamento di tono.

-Vendicarti! Sei riuscita finalmente a trovare il modo per vendicarti per quello che ti ho fatto- non era una domanda, non era un'accusa: era semplicemente una constatazione.

-Vendicarmi? Ecco che ricominci a mettere te stessa sopra ogni cosa! Perché non ti fermi un attimo a comprendere che non esisti solo tu! Che io ho anche una figlia a cui pensare, e si dà il caso che lei ora voglia il suo papà!-

-E cosa hai intenzione di fare? Se io ritirassi la denuncia, tu cosa faresti? Non t'illuderai mica che lui possa accettare tutto questo?-

-Le persone possono cambiare. Io non avrei mai immaginato di poter perdonare un tradimento, non avevo mai pensato di poter schiaffeggiare la mia bambina, eppure…-

Dopo la furiosa litigata, non avevano più parlato. Anche se sotto lo stesso tetto, non si erano nemmeno intraviste: Michiru si era rinchiusa nel suo piccolo studio, cercando di calmare il suo animo suonando il violino; Hikari era ancora rinchiusa in camera sua e lei, lei era sdraiata sul letto, cercando di ripercorrere tutti gli eventi successi poche ore prima, nel tentativo di trovare una soluzione a quell'assurda situazione. Aveva addirittura pensato di esaudire la richiesta di Michiru, anche se sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Quello di cui aveva bisogno Hikari non era assecondare ogni suo capriccio, anche se in quel caso non poteva certo parlare di semplice capriccio, ma di essere ascoltata e di qualcuno che le spiegasse, che le facesse comprendere, che nessuno potrebbe prendere il suo posto nel cuore di Michiru.

_Il cuore di Michiru…_

Un cuore che lei aveva fatto a pezzi e che continuava, anche se involontariamente, a ferire. Solo dopo aver sbollito la rabbia del momento, dopo aver analizzato ogni minimo dettaglio del racconto di Michiru, aveva iniziato a comprendere lo stato d'animo che l'altra aveva, dandosi della stupida per averla accusata di servirsi di quella situazione per vendicarsi di lei. L'aveva portata all'esasperazione, tanto da indurla a voltarle le spalle e a non rivolgerle più la parola.

Sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa, che doveva riparare in qualche modo a quella situazione, e se per farlo avrebbe dovuto ritirare la denuncia a suo fratello, lo avrebbe fatto! Si alzò dal letto, per dirigersi in salotto e telefonare all'avvocato dell'azienda, forse lui l'avrebbe aiutata sulla sua decisione. Quando però passò davanti alla porta della camera di Hikari, non potè far a meno di soffermarsi a fissarla: nella sua mente non aveva minimamente calcolato la possibilità che l'avere un bambino la portasse a pensare a quel fratellino, che purtroppo non aveva mai avuto. Non poteva pensare che fosse ancora così legata, anche se in realtà non l'aveva mai conosciuto.

_Forse ha ragione Michiru!_

Aprì la porta per controllarla: Hikari era sdraiata a pancia in giù. Convinta che stesse dormendo si avvicinò, si sedette sul bordo del letto e le accarezzò i capelli.

-Scusami- sussurrò piano –Non volevo farti del male, anche se sembra che non sappia fare altro. Perché è sempre così difficile tra noi?-

-Perché sei cattiva!- il suo tono non era più arrabbiato, anche se continuava a darle della cattiva.

-Sei arrabbiata con me?-

La piccola non rispose, si limitò a annuire con la testa.

-Mi guardi negli occhi, per favore?-

Non ebbe nessuna risposta, sembrava non l'avesse sentita, anche se sapeva benissimo che l'aveva fatto. Ritornò a accarezzarle i capelli, mentre sentiva il corpo della piccola rilassarsi alle sue carezze.

-Non volevo farti soffrire. Ho creduto che saresti stata felice. Avevo dimenticato del tuo fratellino…-

-Stai zitta! Non parlare di lui!- la voce incrinata di nuovo dalle lacrime.

-Scusami, nessuno prenderà mai il posto del tuo fratellino. Tu puoi voler bene anche a lui, però-

-Lui non è mio fratello!-

-Hai ragione, ma sarà pur sempre tuo cugino. Credi di poter volergli bene come cugina maggiore?-

Non ci fu risposta, nessuna se non le lacrime e i singhiozzi. Lacrime e singhiozzi che la spinsero a afferrarla e a stringerla forte, accarezzarle la schiena e sussurrarle parole dolci miste a scuse. Hikari non la respinse, non ricambiò il suo slancio, si limitò a rimare tra le sue braccia e a piangere. Forse a quel punto quelle lacrime non erano più rivolte al fatto di non voler un fratellino, ma erano rivolte perché aveva avuto un litigio con la sua mamma, perché sapeva di averle detto parole molto brutte e di averla fatta del male.

Restarono in quella posizione per un bel po', fino a quando non sentì il respiro della bambina diventare pesante e capì che si era addormentata. Dopo tutte quelle lacrime doveva essere sfinita: l'adagiò sul letto, rimase qualche secondo a fissarla, poi si decise a lasciare quel letto per fare quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, molto tempo prima.

Era stata una giornata davvero dura al lavoro, aveva visitato solo donne in attesa e aveva perso il conto. Ogni giorno si meravigliava di come era facile, oggi giorno, restare incinte anche in età molto precoce. Ne aveva avuto la prova quella mattina, quando nel suo ufficio si era presentata una ragazzina, perché era una ragazzina, di appena quindici anni con in mano un test di gravidanza positivo e con negli occhi tanta tristezza. Dopo una giornata del genere non c'era niente di più rilassante e appagante, di trovare la sua amata, intenta a districarsi tra i gemelli e i fornelli. Quella sera era riuscito a liberarsi prima, con la promessa di rendersi comunque reperibile. Nella clinica che dirigeva, sembrava essere l'unico dottore capace di affrontare una situazione un po' più complicata del solito, anche se il suo personale era formato da persone con ottimi curriculum e ottime esperienze. Quando entrò in casa, fu subito accolto dai vagiti di uno dei bambini che lo avvertiva che era sveglio e attivo. Appoggiò le chiavi sul tavolo e si diresse in cucina, dove trovò, proprio come aveva immaginato, la sua amata intenta a preparare la cena e la piccola Kate che cercava di richiamare l'attenzione della mamma.

-Sei tornato presto!- parlò senza voltarsi, forse aveva sentito la sua presenza.

-Sono scappato- ammise, avvicinandosi alla sua bambina –Ciao piccola, vuoi venire in braccio al tuo papà?- chiese, mentre la piccola già allungava le braccia. La prese e le diede un bacio sulla fronte –Mmh che buon odore che hai!- sussurrò alla piccola, come se lei potesse capirlo.

-Abbiamo da poco finito di fare il bagnetto!- gli spiegò Jennifer, mentre si accingeva ad aprire il frigo per prendere il formaggio.

-Nick dorme?- chiese, rimettendo la bambina nel passeggino.

-Sì, da poco-

-Lo sai vero che questa notte non dormirà?-

-Lo so, ma si è addormentato subito dopo averlo allattato-

-Oh piacerebbe anche a me addormentarmi così- sospirò, avvicinandosi al corpo di Jennifer, che era rimasta di spalle.

-Vuoi addormentarti dopo aver bevuto il latte?-

-Voglio addormentarmi dopo aver succhiato il tuo seno!- le sussurrò sensuale all'orecchio, facendola sussultare.

Era da moltissimo tempo che non avevano un po' d'intimità: tra il lavoro, i bambini che non dormivano di notte e le incomprensioni riguardanti Haruka, non avevano avuto intimità da… non ricordava nemmeno più da quando tempo. Michael le appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, per poi circondarle la vita, attirandola a sé, facendo entrare in contatto i loro corpo. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, quando le sue dita le sfiorarono la pelle del ventre, intrufolandosi sotto la maglietta, non osando però andare oltre.

-E chi ti dice che io te l'ho lascerei fare?-

-Oh sono sicuro che non riusciresti a dire di no al tuo bellissimo dottore!-

-Siamo un po' presuntuosi?-

-Beh non è certo colpa mia se le donne non riescono a staccarmi gli occhi di dosso-

-Le donne?- ripeté, allontanandolo da lei e voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.

-Questa mattina è venuta una ragazza che sembrava…come dire…molto attenta a quello che stava vedendo!- disse, indicando il suo corpo con entrambe le mani.

_Fantastico! Non solo le amiche, anche le pazienti, ora!_

-E tu cosa hai fatto?- chiese, conoscendo già la risposta.

-Le ho sorriso, le ho fatto gli occhi dolci. Sai come funziona, no?-

_Appunto!_

-Già, sempre il cascamorto, devi fare!-

-Non avrei mica potuto dirle, vedi di fatti mettere incinta presto, così potrai essere una mia paziente? Sarebbe sembrato scortese e poco carino!- sorrise.

La stava prendendo in giro, lo sapeva ma non riusciva a non indispettirsi, anche perché conosceva bene i suoi modi per convincere qualcuno a chiedere il suo aiuto. Le conosceva fin troppo bene! Metodi che usava soprattutto con le donne.

-Oh sì come no!-

Si riavvicinò a lei, appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi, stringendoli forte.

-Non scherzavo, Jenny, quella ragazza davvero non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso-

-E cosa dovrei fare?- il suo corpo stava reagendo alle mani poggiate sui suoi fianchi, al calore che avvertiva, al respiro che soffiava sul suo viso, al suo profumo.

-Credo sia arrivato il momento di mettere un segnale, qualcosa che le faccia desistere dal comportarsi così!- sussurrò, prima di poggiarle le labbra sulle sue, catturandole in un bacio travolgente.

_Mettere un segnale?_

_Cosa voleva dire con quella frase?_

_E perché ora mi sta baciando in questo modo, impedendomi di elaborare le sue parole?_

_Sta forse cercando di chiedermi…_

Troppo tardi, la sua mente non riuscì più a connettere, non quando le aveva infilato le mani sotto la maglietta, e aveva iniziato a sfiorarle l'orecchio con la lingua.

-C-cosa v-vuoi che faccia? Vuoi forse metterti una bella scritta sulla fronte che dica "_Proprietà Privata"_?- ansimava, ansimava e non riusciva a smettere. Il suo corpo aveva bramato quel contatto da tanto tempo.

-Pensavo a qualcosa di più semplice, ma della stessa efficacia- rispose, prima di iniziare a baciarle il collo.

-Non so qualcosa di meno vistoso…- riprese, scendendo con la bocca e salendo con le mani.

-Qualcosa da mettere alla mano sinistra…- continuò, mentre con la mano destra aveva raggiunto il reggiseno.

-Qualcosa che possa essere ben visto da tutte, mentre scrivo, visto che sono mancino-

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, intenta a godersi ogni singola carezza di quella mano, che piano, ma con sicurezza, aveva abbattuto l'ostacolo reggiseno e si era fiondata sul suo seno, suscitandole brividi lungo la spina dorsale.

_Oh sì! Adoro le tue mani!_

_Un attimo! Mani? Mano sinistra?_

_Poco vistoso! _

_Mano sinistra!_

_Mancino!_

_Oh mio dio!_

Spalancò gli occhi, metabolizzando solo in quel momento delle vere implicazioni delle parole di Michael.

_Lui mi sta chiedendo…_

_Oh mio Dio!_

_Lui vuole mettersi un…_

-Oh mio Dio- riuscì a sibilare.

-Finalmente hai reagito, stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi-

-Michael…-

_Lui le stava chiedendo di sposarlo! Lui le aveva appena chiesto di diventare sua moglie!_

Solo in quel momento si accorse dell'espressione ansiosa che aveva sul viso, solo in quel momento si accorse di non avergli dato nessuna risposta, nulla. Non riuscì a controllarsi e si aggrappò con violenza al suo corpo, allacciando le braccia al collo e baciandolo con passione.

-Questo dovrebbe essere un sì?- chiese, ansimando.

-E' un: _Era ora!_- esclamò, urlando quando lui l'afferrò e la spinse all'indietro, fino a spingerla al lavandino, le alzò la gamba inducendola ad aggrapparla al suo fianco. Con mani frenetiche si slacciò la cintura, mentre continuava a baciarle il collo.

-Oh Michael è da tanto tempo che non…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché le sue labbra furono catturate dalla sua bocca.

Le mani di Michael le accarezzarono le gambe, fino a salire più su.

-Michael…?- ansimò, quando le dita le sfiorarono gli slip.

-Lo so-

-No, aspetta c'è Kate- sospirò, sentendo quelle dita a contatto diretto con la sua pelle calda.

-E' ancora troppo piccola per capire cosa sta succedendo-

_Ha ragione, deve avere ragione lui, anche perché non ho la forza di allontanarlo!_

Lo sentì liberarsi dei pantaloni e deglutì rumorosamente, quando lo sentì avvicinarsi a lei. D'istinto inarcò la schiena per accoglierlo, per poter approfondire il più possibile quel contatto.

-Tu però non urlare troppo, potrebbe spaventarsi!- sussurrò, iniziando a spingere.

Aveva sempre sognato quel momento, fin da quando era piccola. Aveva sognato di ricevere quella proposta da un uomo che l'amava tanto, aveva immaginato che sarebbe avvenuto dopo una cena a lume di candele, lui avrebbe dovuto inginocchiarsi e porle la fatidica domanda: _Mi vuoi sposare?_

Crescendo poi la sua fantasia cambiò, niente lume di candele, niente inginocchiamento, solo lei e il suo lui, non una domanda, ma un ordine perentorio: _Sposami!_

Con il passare degli anni la sua fantasia cambiò, fino a quando arrivò a convincersi che nessuno mai avrebbe trasformato quel sogno in realtà.

_Come si sbagliava! Sì che si sbagliava!_

Qualcuno l'aveva appena trasformato in realtà, stupendola e prendendola di sorpresa. Mai si era immaginata una situazione del genere! Ricevere una proposto di matrimonio, tra le braccia di quello che sarebbe poi diventato suo marito, in cucina, mentre si baciavano. Fin lì tutto bene, poteva anche andare, poteva anche averlo immaginato, ma finire col fare l'amore sul lavandino della cucina a pochi passi dalla sua bambina, di appena tre mesi…

No! Questo non l'aveva proprio immaginato!

Quando entrò in camera, Michiru era già a letto, coperta dalle lenzuola, con gli occhi chiusi e girata di spalle. Stava ancora soffrendo per quello che era successo e lei lo capiva. Lo capiva benissimo. La situazione era sfuggita al loro controllo, degenerando catastroficamente. Scostò le lenzuola e si sdraiò, rimanendo a fissare il vuoto, nel buio in cui era immersa la stanza. Sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, che non poteva restarsene così senza fare niente.

-Dormi?- le chiese, senza sfiorarla.

-No- fu la secca risposta della violinista.

-Non posso fare nulla! Ho parlato con l'avvocato e mi ha avvisato che a questo punto ritirare la denuncia non serve a nulla, se non a complicare ancora di più le cose- aveva parlato senza voltarsi per vedere se l'altra avesse deciso di voltarsi, senza aspettarsi una risposta, senza riprendere fiato.

-Io ci ho provato Michiru, ma in caso di frode entra in ballo tutta l'azienda e non solo chi sporge denuncia- respirò a fondo, mentre nel profondo sperava in una reazione dell'altra. Reazione che non arrivò.

-Non era mia intenzione farvi così tanto male!-

_No, non lo è mai stato!_

-Mi dispiace, Michiru. Credimi!-

-Lei crede che io mi sia dimenticata di lei. Mi ha accusata di pensare solo a te! Io che avrei dovuto colmare il vuoto lasciato dal padre. Vuoto che ho causato io, per giunta!- si alzò, voltandosi verso la bionda.

-Capisci Haruka, ho portato mia figlia a chiedermi di tornare dal padre. Ho portato mia figlia a dubitare del mio amore per lei-

Il cuore di Haruka sanguinava nel vederla così, nel comprendere che tutto era iniziato a causa sua, della sua totale inesistente alchimia con la piccola. Allungò una mano per sfiorarle un braccio, avrebbe tanto voluto stringerla forte ma aveva timore di sbagliare ancora. Il suo rapporto con Michiru era diventato così difficile da gestire.

-Mi odia Haruka! Mi odia!- si portò le mani al viso, iniziando a piangere, mostrandole tutto il suo dolore. Aveva trattenuto quelle lacrime per tutto il giorno, ripetendosi che non era da lei mostrarsi così debole, ma non era riuscita nel suo intento. Ogni volta che smetteva, anche solo per un attimo, di tenersi occupata, subito veniva invasa da quei ricordi, ricordi che le pugnalavano il cuore. Come donna avrebbe avuto sempre la forza di affrontare ogni offesa, ogni tradimento, ogni insulto. Come madre tutta quella forza non riusciva proprio a trovarla. Vedere la sua bambina, la sua ragione di vita, accusarla in quel modo, parlarle con quel tono era di quanto più doloroso ci potesse essere. Aveva trascorso le ultime ore a chiedersi come aveva fatto a portare la sua bambina a rivolgersi in quel modo. Da quando l'aveva messo al mondo si era ripromessa di metterla sempre e comunque sopra ogni cosa, niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto allontanarla da lei. E così aveva fatto, almeno lei aveva creduto di aver fatto. Non aveva esitato a rimanere al fianco di un uomo che aveva passato cinque anni interi a renderle la vita impossibile, pur di non perderla. Non aveva esitato a mettersi contro la donna della sua vita, per sua figlia, aveva addirittura rinunciato a avere un bambino con la sua donna, per lei. Ma evidentemente non era bastato! Si era illusa di poter renderla felice e invece…

Le sue lacrime cadevano copiose, i suoi occhi bruciavano e il suo corpo non smetteva di tremare, scosso dai singhiozzi. Avvertiva tanto freddo quando un improvviso calore l'avvolse, portando il suo cuore a regolarizzare il battito: Haruka l'aveva attirata a sé e ora la stringeva forte al petto.

-Lei non ti odia, è solo molto arrabbiata con se stessa per come si è comportata!- la voce di Haruka era così dolce, le sue carezze così rilassanti, solo lei aveva la capacità di tranquillizzarla, solo a lei aveva dato la possibilità di vederla in quello stato.

Strinse forte la maglietta della bionda tra le dita, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto, inspirando a pieno il suo odore, cullandosi con il battito del suo cuore.

Tutto il risentimento che aveva provato nei suoi confronti, risentimento che l'aveva portata a dirle parole cattivissime, era sparito quando l'altra l'aveva stretta forte tra le braccia, quando le aveva aperto il suo cuore, cullandola con amore. Era a questo che non era riuscita a rinunciare: alle sue manifestazione d'amore, che le riservava solo quando erano da sole, coccole e carezze che non le donava in presenza di occhi estranei ma che riservava alla loro intimità. Nessuno era riuscito a comprendere cosa l'avesse spinta a tornare da lei, addirittura era stata accusata di non riuscire a stare senza le sue "mani", lei aveva taciuto perché in fondo al suo cuore sapeva che non era così!

-Lasciale trovare il coraggio di chiederti scusa e poi vedrai che tornerà tutto alla normalità!-

Voleva tanto credere a quelle parole ma non ci riusciva. Hikari le aveva chiesto del padre e era sicurissima che avrebbe insistito con quella storia.

-Se mi chiede ancora di Hiroshi?- sussurrò così piano che temette di non essere stata ascoltata.

-Io non posso fare nulla- avvertì il suo corpo irrigidirsi, alzò il viso per guardarla –Se vuoi chiedi a Anya, forse lei può esserti di aiuto più di me!-

-Credimi non potrebbe mai competere con il tuo…aiuto!- vederla così tormentata nel consigliarle di chiedere aiuto alla sua amica, la fece sorridere.

Haruka la guardò con sospetto.

Come faceva ad affermarlo con tanta convinzione?

-Perché ne sembri così sicura?-

-Perché nessuno può aiutarmi come fai tu!-

-Michiru, io stavo parlando sul serio. Rivolgiti pure a lei!- sussurrò, accarezzandole una guancia.

-Lo so! Lo so!-

-Posso baciarti?-

-Non devi mai chiederlo!-

-C'è stato un periodo che dovevo chiederlo, anzi supplicarti per avere un vero bacio-

Nel dire quelle parole voleva solo allentare la tensione ma evidentemente non ci era riuscita, forse a causa del tono fin troppo serio che le era uscito. L'espressione del viso di Michiru si velò di tristezza e di senso di colpa.

-Scusami! Perdonami! Per quello che ho detto e fatto. Io non…-

Fu bloccata dalle labbra della bionda che si posarono sulle sue in un bacio dolce: la baciò piano, continuando a accarezzarle la guancia.

-Haruka io…-

-Shh! Non pensare più a nulla. È tutto passato!- _almeno spero…_avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma preferì tacere. Doveva essere ottimista.

-Volevo semplicemente dirti che ti amo! Sei la persona più importante della mia vita- appoggiò di nuovo la testa sul suo petto, per ascoltare l'effetto che quelle parole avevano avuto sul cuore della bionda, che aveva iniziato a battere più forte.

-Dopo mia figlia, ovviamente!-

-Oh beh! Mi accontento di stare al secondo posto-

-Ancora per poco. Molto presto scenderai al terzo!- rispose, appoggiando la mano sul ventre della bionda.

-Vada per il terzo, ma sia chiaro non ho intenzione di scendere ancora!-

-Questo non dipende da me, ma dalla tua smania di sfornare bambini!-

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Molto divertente, ora però sarà meglio dormire, domani ci attente una giornata molto impegnativa!-

Si separarono solo per sdraiarsi, poi la violinista fu di nuovo appiccicata al corpo della bionda, appoggiò il capo sul petto dell'altra, le cinse la vita con un braccio.

-Haruka?-

-Mmh?-

-Andrà tutto bene?-

-Certo, tu domani andrai da lei, la svegli come ogni mattina e vedrai che tutto ritornerà alla normalità!-

-Vorrei esserne sicura come te!-

-Devi esserlo. Tu sarai la mamma buona e gentile e lascia a me il ruolo della cattiva!-

La violinista non rispose, chiuse gli occhi lasciando che la stanchezza prendesse il sopravvento.

**Allora cosa ne pensate della reazione della piccola Hikari? Sembra proprio che lei e Haruka, nonostante si sforzino, non riescano proprio ad andare d'accordo!**

**Chissà come si risolveranno le cose!**

**Passiamo a Michael, vi è piaciuta la sua proposta di matrimonio? E la risposta?**

**Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che sia riuscita a farvi comprendere i sentimenti di Hikari. **

**A presto e ancora…GRAZIE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sono finalmente tornata!**

**Chiedo immensamente scusa per l'enorme ritardo ma purtroppo anch'io sono stata colpita dal cosiddetto "blocco dello scrittore". Blocco che non ho ancora completamente superato, quindi non so con precisione quando ritornerò, ma volevo comunque tranquillizzare tutti quelli che seguono la mia storia: ho tutta l'intenzione di completarla, quindi vi chiedo soltanto un po' di pazienza.**

**Ringrazio: SIMO77, YAS V e SHARPEY 18 per essersi preoccupate per la mia assenza. Ora prima di iniziare il nuovo capitolo, riassumerò in poche righe, dove eravamo rimaste, giusto per rinfrescare la memoria.**

**Haruka e Michiru sembrano finalmente aver ritrovato la complicità di un tempo, anche se la piccola Hikari sembra voler rovinare tutto: ha scoperto che Haruka aspetta un bambino e sembra molto contrariata, tanto da chiedere alla sua mamma di voler ritornare dal suo papà. **

**Michael ha finalmente chiesto a Jennifer di sposarlo.**

**Michiko e Rina hanno fatto la conoscenza di Michael.**

**Okay ora vi lascio alla lettura del nuovo capitolo!**

Aveva dormito poco, per tutta la notte non aveva fatto altro che fare strani sogni, sogni che ora non riusciva a ricordare ma che le avevano messo una certa agitazione. Aprì gli occhi per notare che erano appena le sette di mattina, e per una che non aveva un lavoro, era abbastanza presto per iniziare la giornata. Decise di riprovare a dormire, anche se dubitava di riuscirlo a fare. In questi casi le occorreva un diversivo per non ricominciare a pensare a quello che ormai era diventato il suo pensiero fisso, la sua tortura, tanto da indurla a girare sempre con l'i-pod per ascoltare musica, nel tentativo di strappare dalla sua mente quella notte. Aveva cambiato città, aveva deciso di buttarsi in una relazione, che purtroppo non era riuscita a sentire propria: ogni volta che la sfiorava, non poteva fare a meno di ricordare le sue mani, di ricordare le sue dita…

_Era tornata a casa con una tremenda confusione in testa e anche un po' più giù! Averla sentita così vicina, aver avuto un assaggio delle sue carezze, della sua sensualità, aveva acceso in lei un desiderio che adesso la rendeva irrequieta. Era in queste occasioni che rimpiangeva di non essere una donna facile. Se solo fosse stata di altre idee, ora starebbe colmando quel fastidioso disagio che le impediva di rilassarsi._

_Da quando era scesa dalla sua auto, non aveva fatto altro che ripensare a quello che era successo in quello spogliatoio, a come il respiro di Haruka le aveva solleticato la pelle, a come la sua bocca era stata così vicina, al suo profumo e alla sua mano…Oddio quella mano le aveva regalato scariche elettriche, anche se le aveva semplicemente toccato un fianco, cosa avrebbe provato se l'avesse toccata in altri posti?_

_Ma cosa mi prende? Ho bisogno di fare una doccia!_

_Sì, una doccia fredda!_

_Entrò in bagno e altri ricordi assalirono la sua mente: il calore del corpo dell'altra schiacciato al suo, il respiro dell'altra nei suoi capelli, la sua folle proposta di esserle amica. Solo ora capiva di essere stata una sciocca a credere di poter semplicemente esserle amica, non quando moriva dalla voglia di sentirla accanto a sé, dentro di sé. Non erano certo desideri che una provava nei confronti di una semplice amica, di sicuro non aveva mai provato nulla del genere nei confronti di Rina, eppure le voleva un bene enorme. No, quello che provava per quella bionda era puro desiderio. Desiderio che la stava divorando, che la faceva sentire sempre sull'orlo di una crisi isterica. Doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per allontanare quei pensieri, per soddisfare i suoi bisogni. Ma come? Non era sicura di poter trovare un'altra persona, donna o uomo che fosse, che le avrebbe suscitato almeno la metà che le suscitava quella bionda. Quando l'aveva spinta a quell'armadietto era stato sul punto di saltarle addosso, aveva davvero sperato che la toccasse e la facesse sua. Era sicurissima che se Haruka non fosse andata via, alla fine avrebbe ceduto, si sarebbe completamente data a lei. Era da quando le aveva ballato addosso che non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi come sarebbe stato fare l'amore con lei, cosa avrebbe provato nel sentirla dentro di sé. Addirittura era arrivata a sognarla di notte, a sognarla mentre la baciava, le sfiorava il seno…_

_Ora basta!_

_Scosse violentemente la testa per allontanare quei pensieri. Aprì l'acqua della doccia e iniziò a spogliarsi. La cosa dura da accettare era che, se ora si trovava in quella situazione, doveva ringraziare solo lei e la sua voglia di rivincita nei confronti di Jin. Tutto era iniziato da quando aveva deciso di far ingelosire Jin, ballando in modo molto provocante sulle ginocchia di quella bionda, ottenendo sì quello che aveva sperato, ma avendo anche in cambio un sacco di imprevisti. Certo quella sera non aveva mica pensato alla possibilità di scatenare tutta una serie di eventi che l'avrebbero portata a desiderarla così ardentemente. Quando l'acqua era alla temperatura giusta, si mise sotto il getto d'acqua e chiuse gli occhi. Lasciò che l'acqua portasse via tutta quell'agitazione che non era più sicura di poter sopportare. L'unica cosa che le restava da fare era limitare il più possibile di vederla, d'incontrarla. Anche se era partita da lei l'idea di essere amiche, ora non era del tutto sicura di riuscire a frenarsi la prossima volta che l'avrebbe incontrata. _

_Chiuse gli occhi e alzò il viso per far si che l'acqua la travolgesse, come se potesse levarle dalla mente tutti quei pensieri. Quando dopo alcuni minuti, uscì dalla doccia si sentì rinata anche se non del tutto convinta di come sarebbero andate le cose. Si asciugò, indossò pantaloncini e canotta e asciugò i capelli. Decise di rinchiudersi in camera e cercare di dormire, era stata una giornata piuttosto dura e, la paura di essere di nuovo assalita da quel desiderio incontrollabile, le suggerì di riposare, altrimenti non avrebbe chiuso occhio._

_Legò i capelli in una coda e si sdraiò sul letto, proprio quando stava per chiudere gli occhi, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere veloce per lo spavento: era strano che qualcuno bussasse alla sua porta a quell'ora di notte. Indecisa se aprire o no, si decise a farlo quando il campanello tornò a suonare, facendola sussultare ancora. Aprì la porta senza guardare o chiedere chi fosse e, quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli dell'altra, si maledisse per non aver ricordato le raccomandazioni che le aveva sempre fatto la madre, sul chiedere chi fosse prima di aprire la porta._

_Potrebbe essere uno sconosciuto con brutte intenzioni! Le ripeteva sempre, peccato che ora non era affatto uno sconosciuto, forse aveva delle intenzioni ma non poteva giurare che fossero brutte._

_Almeno non per lei!_

_-Haruka cosa ci fai qui?- le chiese e nel suo cuore sperava che la risposta fosse: "Ho voglia di te!"_

_Risposta che non arrivava, visto che la bionda la fissava con sguardo vacuo, sembrava quasi chiedersi cosa stesse facendo in quel posto. La vide chiudere e riaprire gli occhi, la vide aprire la bocca, prima di fare un passo in sua direzione e sussurrare: -Ho bisogno di…-_

_Vuoto! C'era solo e soltanto vuoto nella sua mente, non riuscì a captare cosa volesse, forse perché se l'era preso senza tante cerimonie. Riusciva solo a sentire il calore di quelle labbra appiccicate alle sue, quelle labbra che con prepotenza si appropriarono della sua bocca, impedendole di replicare, se mai avesse voluto farlo. Chiuse gli occhi, assecondando quella bocca, facendola sua, facendo sue tutte quelle sensazioni che aveva agognato per tutta la serata, facendo suo quel battito sfrenato del suo cuore. Non osava muoversi, non osava aprire gli occhi, aveva paura che fosse solo un sogno. Un sogno dal quale non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarsi. Quando però il suo vicino, di ritorno da chissà quale lavoro, tossì lievemente, tornò subito con i piedi per terra, l'allontanò da sé e con immenso imbarazzo salutò l'uomo e chiuse la porta alle spalle della bionda. Aveva il respiro affannato e il cuore che batteva forte, si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta, sentendo all'improvviso le gambe deboli. Haruka le dava le spalle e sembrava per nulla intenzionata a prendere parola._

_-C-cosa ti è preso?- sentiva il viso in fiamme, non solo perché non sapeva cosa attendersi dalla bionda ma anche per la figuraccia appena fatta con il suo vicino._

_-Stavi dormendo?- non era certo la risposta alla sua domanda, ma cosa pretendeva, Haruka non era certo persona da spiegazioni. Quella domanda le fece ricordare di non essere del tutto presentabile, abbassò il viso per controllare e come temeva non lo era, anzi non ricordava che quella canotta fosse così trasparente! I suoi capezzoli era ben definiti e visibili. D'istinto si portò le mani al seno e s'incamminò nella sua stanza._

_-Aspettami qui, arrivo subito!-_

_Entrò in camera e subito si diresse verso l'armadio in cerca di qualsiasi cosa da indossare, anche se in quelle situazioni sarebbe stato utile solo indossare il reggiseno._

_-Questa è la tua camera?-_

_La porta! Perché diavolo non ho chiuso la porta!-_

_La vide farsi strada in quella stanza senza neanche chiederle il permesso per entrare, la vide sedersi sul letto e guardarla con occhi penetranti. Forse era solo la sua impressione, oppure era interessata dallo spettacolo che i suoi seni le stavano donando. Si fermò un attimo a osservarla: aveva il viso stanco e gli occhi velati da uno sguardo ambiguo, un misto tra risentimento e tristezza._

_-Haruka cosa vuoi?-_

_-Balla per me! Balla su di me!-_

_Cosa intendi per balla su di me! Quella domanda si fermò però sulla punta della lingua, lo sguardo malizioso di Haruka le fece capire che forse aveva capito bene._

_-Haruka senti, forse sarebbe meglio se tu torni a casa- _

_Sì, era meglio così perche il suo corpo traditore aveva iniziato di nuovo a reagire alla sua presenza e non era sicura di poter resistere ancora per molto. Non quando l'altra sembrava intenzionata a offrirle quello che lei voleva. Per tutta risposta, l'altra si alzò e le afferrò la mano, la fece voltare e la cinse tra le braccia._

_-Non vuoi ballare per ?- avvertì il suo alito sfiorarle l'orecchio e una scarica elettrica le percorse lunga la spina dorsale._

_-Haruka per favore- faticava a parlare, faticava a ragionare con lei così vicino._

_-Non devi preoccuparti, so quello che faccio- le sue parole le arrivarono così decise, proprio come quelle dita che iniziavano a intrufolarsi sotto la canotta, sfiorandole la pelle calda del ventre._

_-Ma…- tu sei impegnata! Quelle parole le morirono in gola, quando sentì un leggero soffio, alla base del collo._

_-Le ho detto di noi e mi ha risposto che è normale farsi degli amici. Capisci?- _

_-Ha ragione- aveva controbattuto, cercando di controllare le sensazioni che le sue dita le stavano regalando. Sensazioni che le impedirono di cogliere il vero tono con cui quelle parole erano state pronunciate._

_-Noi non siamo amiche!- rispose la bionda con tono deciso._

_-Credevo di potermi considerare tua amica- da dove trovasse il coraggio di continuare a insistere sull'essere amica, non lo sapeva. Forse era la consapevolezza che la realtà era del tutto diversa._

_-Due amiche non fanno quello che stiamo facendo- le sussurrò la bionda, nascondendo di più il viso nei suoi capelli, facendola completamente perdere nel gioco che quelle mani stavano facendo alla pelle del suo ventre. Chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo, mentre sentiva le mani dell'altra farsi strada sul suo corpo._

_Sapeva di doverla fermare, di doversi fermare ma le sensazioni che quelle dita le stavano regalando erano davvero irresistibili. Fu nel momento in cui spostò le sue attenzioni sul seno che sospirò piano, inclinò la testa all'indietro, appoggiandola appena sulla spalle dell'altra, mentre cercava di trovare qualsiasi scusa per avere la forza di fermare tutto._

"_Se uno tradisce è perché non ama più la persona che ha accanto"_

_Le parole di Rina le rimbombarono nelle orecchie e, anche se sapeva di star solo cercando una banale scusa per mettere a tacere la sua ragione, decise di stare al gioco di Haruka._

_Se per lei va bene così, anche per me va più che bene! Pensò un attimo prima di abbandonarsi completamente a quel corpo, e di cedere a quelle carezze che si facevano sempre più invadenti. Haruka aveva il completo controllo della situazione, le accarezzò il seno, facendola gemere, lentamente l'attirò ancora di più a sé, mentre indietreggiava, fino a sedersi sul letto, facendola sedere sulle sue ginocchia. In quel momento Miko non riusciva a pensare a nulla, non si rese neanche conto che l'altra non l'aveva guardata in viso nemmeno una volta, si ostinava a tenerla di spalla. Avvertì le mani afferrarle la canotta e, senza che l'altra le dicesse nulla, alzò le braccia per farsela sfilare, rimanendo completamente nuda._

_-Oh Har…Oddio!- fu bloccata dalla mano dell'altra che si era infilata, senza nessun preavviso, nei suoi pantaloncini, toccandola con ardore._

_-Sdraiati!- _

_Si ritrovò sdraiata sul suo letto, mentre l'altra la spogliava completamente. Istintivamente alzò il bacino per aiutarla nel compito, sentiva tutto un fuoco dentro e non riusciva a smettere di muoversi, nel tentativo di lenire quell'esigenza con un contatto con l'altra._

_Avvertì le labbra di Haruka appoggiarsi sui suoi seni, sentì la sua lingua bagnarle la pelle mentre un calore immenso stava incendiando il suo corpo. Allungò una mano per toccarla, ma l'altra l'afferrò e la portò sopra la sua testa._

_-L-la camicia- ansimò, morendo dalla voglia di sentire la pelle della bionda sulla sua, voleva scoprire se anche lei stava provando le sue stesse sensazioni. Se anche la pelle dell'altra ardeva come la sua. Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che l'altra si spogliasse, quando li riaprì fu invasa dal viso dell'altra che era fin troppo vicino, le labbra schiuse che cercavano le sue. Non si fece attendere molto, alzò il viso quel tanto che bastava per unirle alle sue. Subito fu invasa dal sapore dell'altra, dalla sua lingua e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, che l'altra voracemente inghiottì._

_Da quando Jin l'aveva tradita, si era sempre chiesta come poteva una donna accettare di essere l'altra. Aveva sempre pensato che nulla, neanche un'attrazione enorme, l'avrebbe convinta a diventarlo. E invece eccola lì, tra le braccia di una persona impegnata ad ansimare e a chiedere di più. Il suo corpo ormai era in balia di quelle sensazioni: chiedeva, anzi, esigeva di più. Intrecciò le mani al collo dell'altra, spingendo il bacino in avanti: aveva assolutamente bisogno di spegnere quel fuoco che la stava rendendo cenere nelle mani di quella donna. L'altra sembrò capirla perché senza staccare le loro labbra, percorse il suo corpo con la mano destra per fermarsi sulla sua intimità. L'accarezzò piano e lei non capì più nulla. Iniziò a muovere violentemente il bacino per indurla ad andare avanti, voleva sentirla. Quando ormai era pronta ad accoglierla, con i muscoli tesi, avvertì il corpo dell'altra staccarsi dal suo, aprì gli occhi mentre una strana sensazione s'impadronì di lei: un misto tra paura e disagio. Paura che l'altra avesse cambiato idea; disagio per quel desiderio così forte, che non era stato appagato. Aprì gli occhi e, facendosi leva sui gomiti, si alzò per guardarla._

_-Che fai?- ansimò, guardandola con occhi lucidi e il fiato corto._

_-Mi dà fastidio!- sentenziò la bionda, sfilando l'orologio senza guardarlo. In quel momento vide una strana espressione sul volto dell'altra, sembrava avesse paura di guardare quell'oggetto, sembrava avere dei dubbi. Il suo sguardo era fisso su quel polso, tanto che anche Miko diresse lo sguardo a quel polso, che non aveva nessun segno ma sembrava davvero preoccupare la bionda._

_-Haruka cos'hai?- pronunciò quelle parole con tono roco, i suoi occhi erano carichi di desiderio, le sue dita che esitanti le accarezzarono il volto, per la prima volta. L'altra alzò il viso e la guardò, ma solo per un attimo._

_-Nulla!- e la baciò con rabbia, ricominciando da dove si erano interrotte. Impedendole di riflettere sullo sguardo che aveva appena visto._

_Quando la mano di Haruka toccò di nuovo la sua intimità, non capì più nulla, intrecciò le mani nei suoi capelli e l'attirò maggiormente a sé. La sentì affondare il viso nel suo collo mentre, contemporaneamente, affondava in lei. Inarcò la schiena non riuscendo più a controllarsi, allacciò le gambe ai fianchi dell'altra, iniziando ad accompagnarla a ogni spinta._

_-Oh mio Dio!- riuscì a formulare, quando le spinte divennero più veloci, quando il fuoco che avvertiva rischiava di esplodere. Strinse forte i capelli dell'altra, quando con una spinta maggiore il piacere esplose, facendola muovere il bacino in modo incontrollabile._

_Sentì l'altra abbandonare il suo corpo, sdraiarsi al suo fianco mentre lei, con occhi chiusi, cercava di riprendere fiato. Non sapeva se anche Haruka avesse provato le stesse cose, se anche per lei era stato incredibile. Aspettò che spezzasse quel tremendo silenzio che era sceso, ma nulla._

_Cosa stai pensando? _

_Avvertì il braccio dell'altra circondarle la vita e attirarla a sé._

_-Ti sei pentita?- la sua voce era un sussurro mentre il suo cuore urlava impazzito nel suo petto. La presa di Haruka si fece ancora più forte, facendola aderire con la schiena al suo corpo, per poi nascondere il viso nei suoi capelli._

_Non avendo nessuna risposta cercò di cambiare argomento, afferrò l'orologio di Haruka, appoggiato sul comodino, e i suoi occhi furono subito catturati dalla scritta sul retro._

_-Un senso di te. Che significa?- chiese, con un brutto presentimento. La sentì ridere piano per poi risponderle:_

_-Non capiresti!-_

_-Tu prova a spiegarmelo-_

_-E' un segreto-_

_Cosa ti aspettavi? La rimproverò una vocina nel suo cervello, voce che lei subito respinse._

_-Oh-_

_-Non fare così. Avremo anche noi dei segreti- aveva detto, quelle parole senza riflettere._

_-Questo è il nostro segreto?-_

_-Cosa?-_

_Miko si liberò dal suo abbraccio, si mise cavalcioni sul suo corpo e avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda._

_-Questo Haruka, sarà il nostro segreto?- e unì le labbra a quelle della bionda, stupendola per l'intraprendenza che aveva dimostrato. La bocca di Miko era alla ricerca disperata della sua, con determinazione la portò a schiudere le labbra, per permettere alla sua lingua di invaderla, raggiungendo quella dell'altra, iniziando a scontrarsi in uno scontro accompagnato da gemiti._

_Non sapeva dove stava trovando tutta quell'intraprendenza, forse era per l'intensità di quello che aveva provato poco prima, forse era il desiderio di toccarla e non solo di essere toccata. Staccò le labbra dall'altra solo per guardarla un attimo e iniziare a baciarle la pelle del collo, delle spalle e per giungere al seno. Fu afferrata dall'altra che la riportò a dedicarsi alle sue labbra. Sembrava andare tutto per il meglio, Haruka sembrava provare le sue stesse cose, o forse era lei a provarle per entrambe. Quando, però, Miko trovò il coraggio di spostare le sue carezze verso il basso, fu bloccata bruscamente dalla bionda._

_-Sarà meglio riposare, domani dobbiamo lavorare- furono le uniche parole che la bionda le disse. Furono le parole che la spinsero a tornare al suo posto, per cercare di riposare._

Furono le parole che oggi le facevano capire che durante quel rapporto era stata l'unica a provare qualcosa.

Avvertiva come una strana nube avvolgere la sua mente, che invano tentava di definire quel suono fastidioso, che le impediva di ritornare a sognare. Ancora completamente assonnata, allungò la mano per afferrare l'oggetto che emanava quel fastidiosissimo suono.

-P-pronto?- rispose senza aprire gli occhi e senza badare al tono della sua voce.

-Ti ho interrotta?-

-Sì!-

-E dimmi cosa ho interrotto?-

-Rina, ma cosa vuoi?-

-Oh stavi sognando il bel dottorino, vero?-

Sospirò e finalmente si decise ad aprire gli occhi, ricordando perché aveva una voce del genere e perché si sentiva così strana. Il sogno che aveva fatto, le sensazioni che aveva provato…

-Dannazione!- imprecò, dimenticandosi di essere al telefono con la sua amica.

-Scusa, scusa! Non volevo essere invadente-

-No, scusami tu! È che non ho dormito bene-

Come faceva a dirle la verità? Come poteva confessarle che non riusciva a liberarsi di quel ricordo che la tormentava anche nei sogni, facendole rivivere quella notte nei minimi particolari. Ogni volta riusciva a rivivere ogni sensazione, ogni volta riusciva a scorgere tutti quei particolari, che non aveva notato quella notte. Quei particolari che ora le facevano comprendere il vero stato d'animo che aveva portato Haruka da lei.

-Ho chiamato per sapere se hai completato quel foglio-

-Ma dove sei?- chiese, dopo aver udito dei rumori strani.

-In ufficio. Allora?-

-Sì, lo consegnerò nel pomeriggio-

-Bene! Ah Miko?-

-Sì?-

-Non temere, riuscirai a dimenticarla, hai solo bisogno di provare sensazioni nuove!-

_Illusa! Era proprio un'illusa!_

Per tutto questo tempo si era completamente illusa!

Illusa di averla dimenticata, di non ricordare nulla di quella notte. Illusa di poter colmare quel vuoto con uno qualsiasi. Illusa di riuscire a ingannare la sua amica.

Del resto Rina la conosceva da così tanto tempo che era impossibile non capisse cosa stesse provando in questo momento. Riattaccò senza rispondere a quelle parole, si portò il braccio sugli occhi e sospirò, ricacciando con forza quel nodo che le rendeva difficile respirare. Quando si fermava a riflettere, non riusciva a comprendere il motivo che l'avesse spinta a legarsi così repentinamente a quella bionda, e non solo. La cosa assurda era che sentiva di essersi legata anche a Michiru, e non riusciva proprio a capacitarsene. Non riusciva a perdonarsi per averle fatto del male, lei che parlava di Haruka con così tanto amore. Si ritrovò a invidiarla, perche lei aveva avuto anche il suo cuore. Molte volte si era chiesta come sarebbe stato fare l'amore con lei, avendo anche il suo cuore. Già facendolo per pura esigenza fisica era stata capace di farle provare un piacere enorme, se poi le avesse dato anche il cuore…

Dopo quello che era successo, aveva fatto una ricerca su internet su Michiru e la sua amata, scoprendo così tutto quello che si nascondeva dietro il loro amore: scoprì del fratello di Haruka, del tradimento, dell'azienda e soprattutto della loro unione, avvenuta davanti agli occhi di tutti. Ricordava ancora gli articoli che parlava dello scandaloso bacio saffico avvenuto tra la violinista e il pilota.

Osservò quel foglio appoggiato sul tavolo e sospirò, non era del tutto sicura di voler intraprendere quel lavoro, ma di sicuro non poteva continuare in quel modo.

_Forse sarà la volta buona! _

Quella notte non aveva dormito molto, come previsto Nick si era svegliato e non le aveva permesso di riposare e inoltre la sua mente non faceva altro che pensare a una sola cosa: presto sarebbe diventata la signora Butler! Non riusciva proprio a non pensarci, finalmente Michael le aveva chiesto di sposarlo e, anche se non era stato propriamente romantico, anche se sarebbe stato difficile raccontarlo ai suoi nipotini, era stata la più bella proposta che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Anche perché era stata seguita da qualcosa di veramente unico. Aveva trascorso quasi tutta la notte a ripensare a quella proposta, mentre cullava tra le braccia il suo bambino. Era riuscita a chiudere gli occhi solo verso le quattro, quando anche Nick, forse per pietà, aveva deciso di dormire. Si era svegliata dopo circa cinque ore di sonno, perché era stata la volta di Kate iniziare a piangere e, nonostante Michael fosse davvero un padre eccezionale, in quei casi serviva veramente a poco. Erano quasi le undici quando lei e Michael, lasciarono i bambini alla ragazza, che a volte si prendeva cura di loro, per andare a fare alcune commissioni. Jennifer nel suo cuore sperava che lui la conducesse in una gioielleria per comprare il famoso anello, ma preferì non dire nulla.

-Sicuro che non devi lavorare?-

Michael si voltò per guardarla negli occhi, era così strano passeggiare mano nella mano in pieno giorno. Non lo facevano ormai da tanto tempo: con la gravidanza era cambiato tutto, erano sempre rari quei momenti che si potevano dedicare.

-Devo lavorare nel pomeriggio- si limitò a risponderle, continuando a fissarla. Sembrava così sereno e rilassato mentre lei era agitatissima, dovevano affrontare l'argomento matrimonio ma lui non sembrava intenzionato a volerlo fare e di sicuro non voleva essere lei a iniziare quel discorso.

-Ecco è questo il negozio!- esclamò Jennifer, davanti alla vetrina di un negozio per bambini, il negozio dove era abituata a comprare i vestitini per i suoi bambini.

Michael si fermò un attimo a fissare l'insegna del negozio per poi spostare lo sguardo alla vetrina.

-Qualcosa non va?- gli chiese, notando che non era intenzionato a entrare.

-No, stavo solo pensando che dovremmo andare dai tuoi, nei prossimi giorni-

-Dai miei? E per fare cosa?-

-Hai già dimenticato cosa abbiamo deciso ieri?-

_Dimenticarmi? E come potrei?_

-Vuoi chiedere la mia mano?-

-No, quella è già mia! Volevo solo che sapessero da te, da noi-

I genitori di Jennifer non avevano accettato la sua decisione di non sposarsi, ecco perché lei era così restia nei loro confronti. Si vedevano di rado, anche se impazzivano per i loro nipotini non potevano fare a meno di sottolineare che la loro situazione non era "definitiva".

-Ne dobbiamo parlare proprio adesso?- il suo tono era palese, non voleva affrontare quell'argomento. O meglio non in quei termini. Voleva parlare della data, della cerimonia, di come sarebbe cambiata la loro vita, se sempre sarebbe cambiata. Non si era certo aspettata che lui per prima cosa lo volesse dire ai suoi genitori.

-Dobbiamo dirlo ai nostri parenti!- ribatté con convinzione.

-E lo faremo, ma non ora-

-Jennifer…al nostro matrimonio io…- abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo per poi fermarlo di nuovo in quello di lei.

-Vuoi anche lei- terminò per lui, intuendo quale fosse il motivo per quel cambiamento nel tono della sua voce. Haruka sembrava ancora un argomento tabù nella loro storia, anche se Jennifer stava davvero facendo del suo meglio per accettarla.

Gli sorrise e si avvicinò a lui, sospirò e poi disse, tutto d'un fiato:

-Sarò io a invitarla, però!-

Michael rimase sorpreso da quelle parole, si era aspettato una scenata, un rifiuto totale e invece Jennifer era riuscita a sorprenderlo. Rimase immobile, senza dire una sola parola.

-Che fai, non entri?- fu la sua voce a farlo riprendere, a indurlo a seguirla, anche se poi lo squillo del telefono lo bloccò

-Scusa!-

-Non ti preoccupare, ti aspetto dentro!-

Quando entrò in quel negozio fu subito assalita dalla paura, paura che quel matrimonio non sarebbe stato così perfetto, paura che accettando la presenza dell'altra nella sua vita, avrebbe rischiato molto, paura che non accettandola avrebbe perso lui.

-Bentornata!- la voce della commessa la riportò alla realtà. Sbatté velocemente le palpebre, come per schiarirsi le idee, e la sua visuale fu subita inondata dal sorriso, gentile e cordiale, della commessa.

-E' da un po' che non venivi-

Era vero, mancava da quel posto da tantissimo tempo. Subito dopo essere entrata nel settimo mese di gravidanza, aveva iniziato a comprare il corredino per i suoi bambini, e siccome non era molto esperta nel settore, aveva ricorso molto spesso al consiglio di quella commessa, finendo col diventare amiche, tanto che il giorno prima della nascita, la ragazza le aveva portato in ospedale due camicette della fortuna, che lei aveva dimenticato di comprare.

-Hai ragione, ma sono stata un po' impegnata- rispose, avvicinandosi e abbracciando la ragazza.

-Non hai portato i piccoli? Come stanno?-

-Benissimo, quella a stare male sono io e i miei seni!- vide l'altra sorridere con entusiasmo.

-Ti serve qualcosa o sei venuta semplicemente a trovarmi?-

-In realtà avrei bisogno di pigiami per i piccoli-

-Bene, sono arrivati giusto dei modelli davvero carini!-

A Jennifer piaceva quel negozio, proprio per la presenza di Karol, aveva un modo di interagire che metteva il cliente a proprio agio. Anche quando lei era in attesa, molte volte si era ritrovata indecisa sul scegliere un capo invece dell'altro e Karol aveva saputo consigliarla senza metterle fretta e senza imporle le sue idee. Lei che odiava entrare nei negozi dove le commesse erano invadenti e non si scrollavano di dosso se non compravi qualcosa, si era ritrovata a entrare in quel negozio e a trovare una commessa diversa.

Karol tornò con diversi modellini e lei, come al solito, si ritrovò indecisa su cosa comprare.

_Possibile che debbano essere per forza tutti così stupendi? _

-Scegli con comodo, io arrivo subito!- la vide allontanarsi, per dirigersi verso una ragazza, che era di spalle e che non poteva vedere. Si voltò e ritornò a contemplare per decidere su cosa comprare. Quando si trattava di Nick era abbastanza facile, anche perché i colori dei maschietti erano quasi sempre uguali. I guai iniziavano quando si trattava di Kate, quando ogni colore sembrava adatto alla sua bambina, quando non riusciva a fare a meno di immaginarla in ogni vestitino che vedeva e trovarla bellissima. In lontananza sentiva Karol parlare con la ragazza appena entrata.

-Allora hai deciso di compilarlo!-

-Sì, ho deciso di tentare-

Aggrottò la fronte, mentre uno strano presentimento iniziava a farsi strada dentro di lei.

-Anche se non credo di essere adatta a questo lavoro-

_Quella voce la conosco!_

-Dai non essere pessimista!-

Si voltò per guardare la biondina che stava parlando con Karol, ma niente, non aveva intenzione di voltarsi.

-Ora cosa devo fare?-

_Ma dove l'ho sentita?_

-Aspetta solo un attimo e ti faccio sapere quando devi tornare per il colloquio!-

-Okay, grazie!-

La ragazza si girò e lei riuscì a vedere il suo profilo

_Io quella la conosco! Ma chi è?_

Cercava di ricordare dove l'avesse vista, ma non riusciva proprio a focalizzarlo.

_Forse quando lavoravo?_

_In qualche locale?_

-Allora, hai scelto?-

Jennifer si voltò verso Karol e la guardò con sguardo interrogativo.

-Non ti piace nulla?-

-Chi è quella ragazza?- chiese, facendo un cenno della testa verso la bionda. Karol si voltò per capire a chi si stesse riferendo.

-Ah quella è una ragazza che vuole lavorare in questo negozio! La conosci?-

-Non riesco a ricordare, ma credo di sì!-

-Io devo andare, ma torno subito!- si allontanò per dirigersi nello stanzino che probabilmente usavano per riposarsi, però un attimo prima di chiudere la porta disse: -Quello rosa è perfetto per la tua Kate!-

Pronunciò quella frase ad alta voce, che anche la bionda la sentì, tanto da indurla a voltarsi completamente verso Jennifer. Fu in quel momento che capì chi fosse, ed evidentemente anche l'altra la riconobbe, perché i suoi occhi si spalancarono visibilmente.

_Oh mio dio!_

Con molta titubanza aveva afferrato quel foglio ed era uscita di casa.

_Mal che vada,_ _resterai ancora disoccupata!_

Aveva cercato di tranquillizzarsi ripetendosi quella frase. Non sapeva nemmeno lei perché stava riponendo in quel foglio tutto le sue aspettative per il futuro imminente, forse perché le sembrava un buon diversivo per la sua mente, che ultimamente continuava a farle brutti scherzi. Quando arrivò al negozio, il suo sguardo fu subito attirato dall'uomo fermato all'entrata, intento a parlare con qualcuno al telefono.

_Ma quello è il dottor Butler!_

Anche lui sembrava averla riconosciuta, perché le sorrise per poi alzare la mano per salutarla. Quando lei fu a pochi passi da lui, lo vide chiudere la conversazione e stringere forte il telefono nella mano.

-Buongiorno dottore!-

-Buongiorno…-

-…Michiko- continuò per lui, avendo notato il suo imbarazzo nell'aver dimenticato il suo nome.

-Mi scusi ma vedo così tante persone…-

-Non si preoccupi! È difficile ricordare i nomi di tante persone, specialmente se li si vede solo una volta-

-Sembra saperne qualcosa- affermò il dottore, scrutandola attentamente o forse era solo la sua immaginazione.

-Ho lavorato come…commessa in un negozio, quindi è capitato anche a me dimenticare delle facce. Penso che sia lo stesso con i nomi!-

-Penso di sì!-

Il dottore sembrava inquieto: fissava con impazienza il telefono e l'entrata del negozio.

-Ora devo andare, mi ha fatto piacere rivederla!-

-Piacere mio!- rispose un attimo prima che il telefono ricominciasse a squillare.

_Se lo sa Rina di sicura mi da della stupida!_ Sorrise nell'immaginare l'amica arrabbiarsi con lei per non aver approfittato di quell'opportunità. Entrò nel negozio e subito la commessa del giorno prima l'accolse, con il solito sorriso. Con molta gentilezza prese il suo curriculum e l'osservò, diede un'occhiata veloce alla sua richiesta e, dopo aver risposto ad alcune sue domande, si allontanò. Michiko rimase incantata a fissarsi intorno, quando fu distratta dalla voce della commessa che la portò a voltarsi.

La riconobbe subito, come avrebbe potuto non farlo, quella donna era stata l'unica che aveva, anche se in un modo tutto suo, tentato di impedirle di fare uno sbaglio. Solo che all'epoca lei non aveva compreso appieno i suoi propositi.

_Se continui con questa storia soffriranno molte persone. Pensa bene a quello che fai!_

_Pensa bene a quello che fai!_

Quelle parole le aveva completamente dimenticate, cancellate, parole che in quel preciso istante le rimbombavano nelle orecchie. Vide l'altra donna spalancare gli occhi dallo stupore e comprese che anche l'altra l'aveva riconosciuta.

_Cosa devo fare, ora? Fare finta di non riconoscerla?_

Trascorsero secondi interminabili, dove nessuna delle due avesse intenzione di dire o fare qualcosa, si limitavano a fissarsi indecise su cosa fare.

Fu tentata di andarsene, tanto aveva segnato il suo numero sul foglio, quando l'altra appoggiò il pigiama sul bancone e si avvicinò a lei, aprì la bocca ma fu bloccata dall'arrivo della commessa.

-Puoi venire nel pomeriggio per parlare con la direttrice! Jennifer non ti piace nulla?-

L'altra si voltò per guardare la commessa.

-Scusa Karol, ma ora devo andare!-

-O-okay!- Karol era confusa, ma non indagò.

La vide uscire dal negozio, e non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo, si voltò verso la commessa per avere maggiori informazioni.

Non sapeva cosa le era successo, sapeva solo che dopo averla vista era stata tentata di dirle cosa pensava veramente di lei e del suo comportamento, poi però l'arrivo di Karol l'aveva bloccata.

_Devo avvertire Haruka!_ Fu la prima cosa che pensò come mise piede fuori dal locale. Non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore di due anni prima, restare in disparte quando lei avrebbe potuto essere l'unica a evitare quel disastro.

-Dammi il telefono!-

Michael la fissava sorpreso, non riuscendo a capire cosa le fosse successo.

-Il telefono?-

-Devo parlare con Haruka!-

Sbatté velocemente le palpebre credendo di aver capito male.

-Sai c'è tempo, non devi dirglielo proprio ora-

-Non scherzare!-

Era nervosa e agitata, la vide girarsi verso l'ingresso del negozio per poi afferrarlo e allontanarlo da lì. Camminava veloce, troppo veloce senza dire nulla.

-Jenny fermati!-

-Ho bisogno di parlare con Haruka!-

-Mi dici cosa è successo?- al suono di quella domanda Jennifer si bloccò, facendolo quasi urtare contro la sua schiena. Continuava a restare in silenzio e lui non sapeva come reagire.

-Lei era in quel negozio- sussurrò, senza voltarsi.

-Lei chi?-

-Due anni fa ho sbagliato, io avrei potuto parlarle, farle capire che stava sbagliando, infondo avevamo un bel rapporto e invece ho lasciato che la mia stupida gelosia prendesse il sopravvento. Ho avuto paura che se avesse rotto con Michiru si sarebbe rifugiata tra le tue braccia, così, invece di aiutarla a riflettere, l'ho aggredita, peggiorando la situazione. Ora non posso fare lo stesso errore!-

-La ragazza con cui ha tradito Michiru? È lei che hai visto nel negozio?-

Non sapeva se stava facendo la cosa giusta, forse sarebbe stato meglio se Haruka non sapesse del suo ritorno, forse non l'avrebbe incontrata e, se sarebbe stata fortunata, nemmeno Michiru. Il suo istinto però continuava a urlarle di doverglielo dire, che sapere sarebbe stato molto meglio.

-Vuoi che sia io a parlare con Haruka?-

-No, ho solo bisogno del suo numero. Io l'ho cancellato dalla rubrica-

Proprio come aveva previsto Haruka, Hikari sembrava aver dimenticato tutto quello che era accaduto la sera prima. Quando Michiru era andata a svegliarla quella mattina, non l'aveva rifiutata anzi, si era aggrappata a lei stringendola forte, sospirando quando la madre aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio. Non avevano più parlato di quello che era successo, anche perché Hikari doveva andare a scuola e Michiru non voleva farle iniziare la giornata con un argomento così complicato.

-Mamma oggi devi lavorare?- le chiese la piccola mentre faceva colazione.

-No, perché?-

-Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto con un compito-

Non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere di quale compito si trattasse, aveva paura di intraprendere un discorso pericoloso visto che di sicuro tra pochissimi minuti si sarebbe unite a loro anche Haruka. Sapeva già di cosa si trattava, aveva chiesto spiegazioni a Haruka e lei le aveva spiegato del tema e dell'albero genealogico.

-Certo, che ti aiuto-

-Devo fare un albero genealogico e devo fare un intervista a te, alla nonna e a…-

Ecco era proprio questo che voleva evitare!

-Tu hai conosciuti i genitori di papà?-

-Perché me lo chiedi?-

-Potrei fare a te delle domande su di loro!- propose la bambina.

-Li ho conosciuti poco. Sai ero giovane e non ero molto espansiva-

-Oh- vide lo sguardo deluso della bambina tornare a interessarsi della colazione.

-Potresti sempre chiedere a zia Haruka- propose con cautela, avvicinandosi a lei e appoggiandole una mano sul braccio –lei è la sorella del tuo papà e credo sappia molte più cose di me!-

-Sempre lei- sussurrò la piccola, giocherellando con un biscotto.

-Amore, so che ora sei arrabbiata ma devi capire che tua zia ti vuole bene-

-Lei è a te che vuole bene non a me!- Puntualizzò, sfidandola con lo sguardo.

Sembrava così adirata per tutta quella situazione, eppure fino a qualche giorno prima sembrava così felice di essere di nuovo tutte insieme. Spostò la sedia e si sedette accanto alla sua bambina, le afferrò una mano e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi.

-Mi dici perché parli così? Vuoi spiegarmi cosa ti dà così fastidio?-

La bambina però abbassò lo sguardo e non rispose.

-Lo so che tutto questo ti spaventa, è normale ma nessuno ti vorrà meno bene. Per me e per zia Haruka siete importanti entrambi-

-Non è vero! Lui sarà il suo bambino! Io sono tua non sua!-

-Quel bambino è di zia quanto mio, amore. Lo abbiamo voluto entrambe. Saremo una sola famiglia-

-Tu non capisci, mamma! Lo dimenticherai, dimenticherai lui e anche me!- i suoi piccoli occhi si colmarono di lacrime.

-Non potrei mai dimenticarlo, amore, proprio come non potrei mai dimenticarmi di te. Sei la cosa più importante che io abbia, non dubitare mai del mio amore. Io e zia abbiamo deciso di avere un altro bambino per te. Tu hai sempre desiderato avere un fratellino o una sorellina, non ho mai pensato di ferirti-

-Ho interrotto qualcosa?-

Alla voce di Haruka, Michiru percepì il corpo della piccola irrigidirsi appena, le accarezzò una guancia e sorridendole rassicurante le disse :-Ora vai a prepararti che ti accompagno a scuola!-

Senza dire neanche una parola e senza guardare Haruka nemmeno per sbaglio, abbandonò la cucina e si diresse in camera sua. Spaesata e confusa, guardò Michiru che lasciò uscire un sospiro.

-Allora? È ancora arrabbiata?-

-Non accetta che sia un maschio!- si alzò per afferrare una tazza e versarsi del caffè.

-Fammi capire lei crede che io abbia scelto di avere un maschietto? Le hai spiegato che queste cose non si decidono?- era stranamente nervosa, sentiva un'agitazione dentro che non riusciva a controllare.

-Haruka sa benissimo che non dipende da te, tu ricordati che ha solo sette anni ed è normale che sia gelosa-

La bionda non rispose, si limitò a prendersi del latte dal frigo e a ritornare in camera. Si era svegliata di umore pessimo, non sopportava niente e nessuno, tantomeno tollerava l'assurdità di quella bambina che si ostinava a crearle problemi. Ritornò a sdraiarsi sul letto, mentre con la mente pensava che tra poco avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per dirigersi in azienda. Rimase in quella posizione fino a quando Michiru non entrò:

-Io accompagno Hikari a scuola e poi vado a lavoro-

-Bene!-

-Haruka stai bene?- chiese, avvicinandosi a lei e sedendosi al suo fianco.

-Sì, solo un po' nervosa-

-Devi andare in azienda?-

-Sì!-

-Vuoi che ti accompagni?-

-Riesco ancora a guidare!-

-Allora io vado, se hai bisogno di me chiamami!-

La casa era avvolta da un silenzio assordante, richiuse gli occhi mentre con la mente cercava di rivivere gli eventi della sera prima. Nella sua mente, nonostante si sforzasse, non riusciva a comprendere le vere ragioni che avevano spinto Hikari a fare una scenata del genere. Michiru le aveva detto che era semplice gelosia, ma lei non era della stessa opinione. Se si fosse trattata di gelosia doveva essere così anche per una femminuccia, invece lei aveva iniziato tutto dopo aver saputo che era un maschietto.

_Forse avverte già la rivalità tra fratello e sorella?_

Lei e Hiroshi non avevano mai avuto rivalità, almeno da piccoli. Forse perché non avevano mai avuto un vero rapporto, forse perché lei e il fratello avevano solo un anno di differenza e quindi erano cresciuti insieme, imparando ognuno a crearsi il proprio spazio, senza interferire quello dell'altro. Crescendo poi i loro interessi divennero pressoché uguali, anche se non li condividevano insieme.

Era ormai in ritardo quando si decise ad abbandonare il letto per prepararsi. Avrebbe dovuto essere in azienda tra meno di venti minuti.

Quando arrivò in azienda trovò la scrivania stracolma di documenti che dovevano essere letti e firmati.

Era seduta su quella sedia da quasi un'ora quando il suo telefono squillò, distogliendola da tutte quelle cifre. Afferrò il cellulare per vedere chi fosse:

_Michael_

-Ciao mi hai salvato!- rispose, convinta di star parlando con il suo amico.

-Beh ecco…-

-Jennifer?- chiese incredula, aggiustandosi sulla sedia.

-Avevo bisogno di parlarti-

-E' successo qualcosa?-

-Haruka possiamo incontrarci?-

-Jennifer se si tratta della tua assurda gelosia, oggi non è proprio saggio incontrarci!-

-E' tornata Miko!-

A quelle parole Haruka spalancò gli occhi, mentre il suo bambino iniziò a scalciare forte, come se avesse capito che quella notizia l'avesse sconvolta.

**Allora? Cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? **

**Aspetto con ansia le vostre opinioni.**

**Un bacio a tutti e a presto!**

**Ancora grazie per avermi aspettato!**


	29. Chapter 29

Rimetteva piede in quell'azienda dopo tantissimo tempo. Dopo aver scoperto Haruka tra le braccia di un'altra, non aveva avuto più il coraggio di mettere piede in quel luogo: la paura di incontrare Michiru e di doverle dire tutto, spingendola a rovinare il suo rapporto con Haruka, era stata troppo grande. Si guardava intorno e tutto era come lo ricordava, ogni quadro, ogni pianta, tutto era uguale a due anni prima. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato a quando aveva raccolto tutte le sue cose e aveva abbandonato quegli uffici, per sempre. Lavorare al fianco di Haruka era stata un'esperienza bellissima, anche perché l'altra sembrava dipendere dalle sue parole, aveva completa fiducia nelle sue capacità. Arrivò in quello che era stato il suo posto per tanto tempo e chiese di Haruka.

-Chi la desidera?- chiesa la sua sostituta.

-Le dica che Jennifer è qui!-

Vide la nuova assistente abbandonare la scrivania e dirigersi nell'ufficio di Haruka. Il suo sguardo si spostò alla scrivania e iniziò a fantasticare a come avrebbe potuto abbellirla se avesse ancora quel lavoro. Di sicuro ci sarebbero due cornici: una con la foto di Kate e l'altra con una di Nick, per poi aggiungere una terza con la foto del suo matrimonio. Molte volte si era fermata a chiedersi come sarebbero andate le cose se, invece di lavarsene le mani, avrebbe tentato di parlare con Haruka, aiutandola a capire che stava sbagliando.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall'arrivo della segretaria, una donna sulla quarantina, forse anche qualcosina in più.

-La aspetta nel suo ufficio, seconda porta a...-

-So già dove si trova, grazie!- non sapeva spiegarsi il perché di quell'antipatia spontanea che nutriva nei confronti di quella donna, forse perché ricopriva quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo lavoro.

Arrivò alla porta dell'ufficio di Haruka e, con esitazione, bussò. Era davvero strana quella situazione.

-Entra!-

Haruka era seduta dietro al suo posto, circondata da documenti e con un'espressione strana sul viso: sembrava avvilita e preoccupata.

Si sentiva stranamente a disagio, non si vedevano da tantissimo tempo e l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista le aveva rivolto delle accuse orribili. Era cambiata: sembrava più grande, aveva i capelli più corti e ondulati di come ricordava, aveva messo qualche chilo in più, che le donava un certo fascino e poi non portava gli occhiali. Jennifer era rimasta immobile davanti alla scrivania, senza accennare nessun'espressione. Haruka si alzò per farla accomodare e fu allora che vide lo sguardo dell'altra cambiare espressione.

-Oh mio Dio!- esclamò, mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano per lo stupore.

Haruka abbassò lo sguardo sul suo ventre e sentì immediatamente l'imbarazzo colorarle le guance. Era una sensazione nuova per lei, si portò una mano ai capelli e sussurrò:

-Credevo Michael te l'avesse detto-

-Sì, ma vederti così…è…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, si limitò solo a fissarla con stupore, mettendola maggiormente in imbarazzo.

-Scusa… scusami non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, ma ero abituata a vederti in un altro modo- cercò di giustificarsi, quando percepì il disagio dell'altra.

Il corpo di Haruka era cambiato, ora nessuno avrebbe avuto difficoltà a riconoscere che era una donna. Quando l'aveva conosciuta indossava completi maschili, il suo corpo era asciutto e a volte le sembrava difficile credere che sotto quei completi si nascondesse una donna. Ora, invece, il suo corpo era più formoso, il ventre, anche se ancora piccolo, era ben evidente e il suo viso era diverso: aveva perso i suoi tratti spigolosi.

-Siediti e cerchiamo di superare quest'assurdo imbarazzo!- esclamò la bionda, indicandole con la mano la sedia di fronte alla sua.

Mossa del tutto sbagliata, perché ora il silenzio era ancora più imbarazzante di prima, non sapeva come affrontare una discussione così delicata con lei.

-Hai tagliato i capelli- fu la prima cosa che le venne da dire.

-Sì, li ho tagliati in gravidanza, adesso però sono cresciuti di nuovo- rispose Jennifer, portandosi le dita nei capelli, come per valutarne la lunghezza.

-Stai bene!-

Era tutto così strano. Non sapeva proprio come comportarsi, c'erano in ballo molte cose con quella donna.

-Grazie! Anche tu, la gravidanza ti ha reso ancora più bella-

Cercò di nasconderlo, ma Haruka l'aveva percepita la titubanza con cui aveva pronunciato l'ultima parola. Di sicuro stava pensando a Michael.

-Michiru dice che mi ha rammollito!- sospirò nel dire quelle parole, facendola sorridere.

-Lei è troppo forte per lasciarsi abbattere dagli ormoni impazziti di una gravidanza. Non può capirti-

_Ha ragione! Jennifer ha pienamente ragione!_

-Dove l'hai vista?- chiese a bruciapelo, rompendo quella strana situazione di stallo.

-In un negozio. Vado in quel negozio da quando aspettavo i bambini e per caso l'ho incontrata mentre consegnava il curriculum!- spiegò, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

-Le hai parlato?-

-No, stavo per farlo ma sono stata interrotta-

-Oh! Eri da sola?-

-Lui non c'era!-

Haruka la fissò intensamente come se le stesse chiedendo scusa per quella domanda, ma l'idea che Michael conoscesse Miko la preoccupava molto. Aveva perso la sua amicizia per quella stupidaggine e ora temeva il giudizio del suo amico.

-Haruka lo so che non sono affari miei ma ho pensato che dovevi saperlo-

Non rispose, sembrava impegnata a riflettere su un qualcosa che non voleva condividere con lei, un qualcosa che la tormentava e la agitava.

-Come sta?-

Quella domanda sorpresa prima lei, non credeva di essere ancora legata a quella ragazza. Non poteva certo dire di provare qualcosa d'importante, qualcosa che giustificasse quello che le aveva fatto, quello che aveva fatto a Michiru, ma sentiva di averle fatto del male. Tanto male.

-Sei ancora interessata a lei?- la voce di Jennifer era incredula.

-Interessata? Non sono mai stata interessata a lei. Mi sono solo aggrappata a lei in un periodo difficile della mia vita. Forse se non ci fosse stata avrei semplicemente optato per qualcun altro-

Nel pronunciare quelle parole provò ribrezzo per se stessa ma la verità era proprio quella. Si era buttata tra le braccia di Miko perché era l'unica in quel periodo a starle accanto senza conoscere la profondità dei sentimenti che la legavano a Michiru. Non conosceva come quei sentimenti la facevano sentire completamente sottomessa a quella donna che, al contrario, sembrava non corrisponderla appieno. Se solo avesse saputo leggere al di là delle apparenze. Se solo avesse cercato di andare oltre, avrebbe capito fin da subito che i suoi sentimenti erano nulla in confronto a quelli che Michiru provava per lei.

Sì, ora ne era completamente cosciente: Michiru la amava tanto, forse molto più di quanto lei la amava. L'aveva capito nel momento in cui aveva messo da parte il suo orgoglio per perdonarla, per accettare quel tradimento e riaverla di nuovo al suo fianco.

-Qualcun altro?-

-Esatto! Avresti anche potuto essere tu!- le lanciò uno sguardo malizioso, per stupirsi subito dopo della risposta dell'altra.

-Forse sarebbe stato meglio!-

-Come scusa?-

-Non ti avrei mai permesso di fare una stronzata del genere-

-Solo perché sei etero!-

-Anche lei lo era. Semplicemente non ti avrei permesso di rovinarle la vita-

-O avevi paura che allontanandomi da Michiru mi sarei riavvicinata a Michael?-

Vide gli occhi di Jennifer spalancarsi dallo stupore di così tanta franchezza, la vide abbassare lo sguardo e iniziare a tormentare la cintura della sua borsa.

-Scusa non volevo…-

-Non devi scusarti, hai ragione! Lui ha sempre avuto un debole per te e quando ti ho visto con quella, la prima cosa che ho pensato è stata la possibilità di perderlo-

-Lui ti ama!-

-Lo so ma so anche che lui ama anche te!-

Ne era consapevole: la vita di Michael sarebbe sempre stata legata a quella di Haruka. Del resto si conoscevano da sempre, lui l'aveva sempre amata e lei non poteva certo controllare un amore così potente. Doveva solo cercare di accettarlo e riuscire a conviverci.

-Jennifer io…-

-Cosa hai intenzione di fare con Michiru?-

-Non lo so!-

Da quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata di Jennifer, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Michiru: non riusciva a decidere se dirle o no del ritorno di Miko. Soprattutto ora, quando la piccola sembrava volerle separare.

-Posso dirti come la penso?-

-Dimmi!-

-Devi essere sincera con lei, capirà!-

-Ne sei sicura?- chiese scettica.

-Io l'ho fatto!-

-Come scusa?-

-So che non è la stessa cosa, ma quando sei tornata nella nostra vita, Michael mi ha spiegato cosa stava provando e, anche se con fatica, ho capito cosa lo lega a te e ho accettato che tu tornassi a far parte della sua vita-

-Io però non sono andata a letto con lui!- puntualizzò la bionda.

-Credimi, quello che ti lega a Michael è molto più forte di quello che ti lega a Miko-

Era vero, il legame che aveva con Michael era tutto un'altra cosa. Lui l'aveva aiutata nei momenti bui della sua vita, l'aveva amata senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Lui era la sua famiglia.

-Lui è la mia famiglia- sussurrò, più a se stessa che all'altra.

_Non posso continuare così!_

_Non posso continuare a fare del male all'uomo che amo!_

_Non quando ho l'assoluta certezza che Haruka non lo amerà mai come lo amo io! _

-Grazie! Grazie per avermi detto di Miko-

La voce di Haruka la riportò alla realtà.

-Sei cambiata. Forse ha ragione Michiru-

Haruka si alzò per dirigersi verso la vetrata e perdersi nell'azzurro del cielo. Voleva davvero credere di essere cambiata, forse sarebbe stato tutto più facile, ma in fondo sapeva che non era così. Anche se adesso chiedeva scusa e riusciva a comprendere cose che prima erano incomprensibili per lei, sapeva benissimo di non essere cambiata. Chiedere scusa era ancora molto difficile per lei, l'unica differenza era che ora riusciva a mettere da parte il suo orgoglio, almeno a volte. Non sapeva se era per merito della gravidanza o se questo cambiamento era dovuto a lei e a tutti gli errori che aveva commesso.

-Ora devo andare, sai si avvicina l'ora della pappa- Jennifer si alzò e attese che l'altra dicesse o facesse qualcosa.

-Un giorno potrò vederli? Non ora, non subito, sto solo chiedendo l'opportunità di conoscere di persona i bambini di Michael-

-Dammi tempo, Haruka!-

Era stata una giornata alquanto tranquilla, i bambini avevano apprezzato la sua idea di trascorrere l'ora ad ascoltare musica mentre giocavano con i colori. In verità non era proprio quello il programma che doveva svolgere ma non aveva avuto l'umore giusto per iniziare ad insegnare, a bambini così piccoli, come suonare un violino. Quell'ora era sembrata così lunga e interminabile, nemmeno i sorrisi innocenti dei bambini erano riusciti a farle dimenticare, neanche per un attimo, le parole di Hikari e la sua avversione. Aveva addirittura pensato di farla parlare con qualcuno, forse le avrebbe fatto bene sfogarsi con qualcuno che non fosse lei, ma non sapeva proprio a chi chiedere aiuto. Una volta avrebbe chiesto a sua madre di parlare con la piccola e cercare di capire cosa la turbasse, ma ora non credeva che quella fosse una buona idea anche perché era sicura che Hikari aveva ascoltato quelle espressioni proprio con lei. Non era del tutto sicura che fosse stata sua madre a pronunciarle, ma era stato di sicuro qualcuno che aveva incontrato nella casa di sua madre. Subito dopo aver terminato la sua ora, si era rinchiusa in sala professori per correggere alcuni compiti che altrimenti avrebbe dovuto correggere nel pomeriggio. Non aveva nessuna voglia di tornare a casa, considerando che Haruka non c'era, aveva paura di litigare di nuovo con sua figlia. Posò la penna e appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania, non sapeva proprio come affrontare questo problema.

-Dormi?- la voce calma e tranquilla di John, il nuovo psicologo della scuola, la fece tornare alla realtà. Alzò la testa e sorrise appena.

-Magari! Stavo solo pensando-

Era poco più di un mese che era entrato a far parte della scuola ma già si era guadagnato la simpatia di tutti. Anche Michiru era riuscita a instaurare con lui un certo rapporto.

-Posso esserti utile?-

Lo fissò e una strana idea le balenò per la testa: infondo lui era specializzato nei bambini, quindi poteva provarci.

-Sai vero che ho una bambina di sette anni?-

-Sì, me ne hai parlato l'altro giorno-

-Bene, ho un consiglio da chiederti!-

-Spara, sono tutto orecchie!-

Cercò di essere il più precisa possibile, cercando tuttavia di mantenere una certa discrezione. Gli raccontò del suo amore per Haruka, del difficile rapporto di quest'ultima con sua figlia, della decisione di avere un bambino e dell'ultima discussione avuta con la piccola. Le sembrava quasi di star raccontando la trama di una soap opera, con l'unica differenza che le sofferenze erano reali e facevano davvero tanto male. John l'ascoltava senza interromperla, la sua espressione era imperturbabile e questo l'aiutò molto.

-Non so come comportarmi. Hikari non vuole un fratellino, Haruka non riesce a capire il comportamento di Hikari e io…- si alzò, iniziando a camminare per la stanza -…io non so proprio cosa fare!-

-Non devi fare proprio nulla! Hai fatto già troppo!-

Si voltò non riuscendo a capire cosa volesse dire. Lei era l'unico genitore che Hikari aveva al suo fianco, non poteva certo far finta di nulla e continuare la sua vita come se nulla fosse successo.

-Prova a metterti da parte e lascia che la tua compagna risolva da sola le sue incomprensioni con la piccola. Sai, il tuo comportamento non aiuta né Hikari né la tua compagna-

-Lei è ancora una bambina è normale che io cerchi di aiutarla!- puntualizzò, punta sul suo orgoglio di mamma.

-E' una bambina e trattala come tale. Con il tuo comportamento dai alla tua bambina troppo potere, impedendole di comportarsi come una normale bambina, le dai il potere di intromettersi nella tua relazione amorosa, rischiando di farle solo del male-

-Non ti capisco!- era così confusa. Era sempre stata convinta che se avrebbe parlato con sincerità alla sua bambina, non avrebbero mai avuto incomprensioni, John invece le stava dicendo di aver sbagliato, di dover trattare Hikari come una bambina.

-Non accetta il bambino? Bene, tu non devi farle accettare quel bambino ma devi farle capire che lei è importante quanto lui. Lei ha solo sette anni, ha bisogno di sentirsi coccolata e amata, ha bisogno di poter fare capricci, ha bisogno di una madre che la sgrida se sbaglia ma che, a volte, l'asseconda nei suoi capricci.-

Le sembrava così assurdo quel discorso, non riusciva proprio a comprenderlo.

-Lascia che la tua compagna gestisca da solo questo rapporto. Lasciale libera di stabilire, da sole, che tipo di legame instaurare-

Mentre apriva quella porta sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata, avvertiva il respiro difficile e una strana agitazione si stava impossessando, violentemente, di lei. Per tutto il pomeriggio aveva cercato di immaginarsi tutta la scena, aveva cercato di trovare le parole giuste, ma non riusciva proprio a trovare quelle adatte. Non sapeva neanche lontanamente immaginare la reazione di Michiru, non sapeva decifrare che impatto avrebbe avuto quella notizia sulla precaria stabilità che avevano raggiunto, stabilità già fortemente minata dai capricci della piccola. Quando entrò in quella casa, che mai come in quel momento, sentiva non appartenerle completamente, si ritrovò a emettere un sospiro di sollievo, quando notò che Michiru non c'era: sarebbe stato davvero difficile affrontarla così all'improvviso. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, prima di decidersi a entrare definitivamente, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Fu in quell'istante che la piccola Hikari spuntò fuori con occhi spalancati.

-Non volevo spaventarti- sussurrò la bionda, avvicinandosi al divano, dove la piccola era seduta.

Nessuna risposta dalla piccola che si limitò a tornare a dedicarsi al suo gioco.

_È ancora arrabbiata!_ Pensò la bionda mentre si toglieva la giacca e la poggiava sullo schienale del divano, per poi sdraiarsi sull'altro divano.

-Dov'è la mamma?-

-Sta facendo il bagno- rispose, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla console, facendola irritare. Quando si comportava in quel modo era peggio di sua madre, anche Michiru quando voleva ignorarti sapeva farlo alla perfezione. In quei momenti sembrava una copia perfetta, in miniatura certo, di sua madre.

Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi completamente allo schienale, nel tentativo di dare un po' di sollievo alla sua schiena, che aveva iniziato a farle male.

_Nelle tue condizioni non devi lavorare tanto! Devi riposare!_

La voce di Michiru, che la rimproverava, assalì le sue orecchie, sapendo benissimo che l'avrebbe di sicuro sgridata. A volte la trattava proprio come una bambina capace solo di fare capricci e se da un lato questo suo atteggiamento la mandava in bestia, dall'altro lato sapeva benissimo di provare piacere nel vederla così premurosa nei suoi confronti. Aprì appena gli occhi, notando che la piccola la stava fissando, senza dire una sola parola. A dire la verità sembrava che fissasse il suo ventre.

-Vuoi farmi un favore?- le chiese, facendola sobbalzare.

-Che vuoi?-

-Nella mia giacca c'è un foglio, me lo prendi?-

La piccola spostò lo sguardo verso la giacca e, senza dire nulla, si alzò per prenderle quello che le aveva chiesto.

-Fai attenzione al telefono-

-Non sono una bambina!- puntualizzò, contrariata dalle sue raccomandazioni. Quando trovò quello che Haruka stava cercando, lo afferrò e si avvicinò alla zia per darglielo.

-Lo scritto per te! Credo che ti serva per il tuo compito. Il tuo papà non c'è e, visto che non vuoi parlare con me, ho pensato che scrivertelo ti avrebbe aiutata-

La vide aprire il foglio con impazienza e iniziare a leggere.

-Questo è per il compito?- chiese titubante, fissandola negli occhi.

-Se non capisci qualcosa o se hai bisogno di sapere altro, chiedi pure non farti problemi-

Anche se stava usando un tono neutro, sentiva comunque una strana sensazione, temeva di aver sbagliato ancora una volta. La piccola non rispose, si limitò a riprendere a leggere, sforzandosi di decifrare la sua scrittura.

Aveva trascorso il pomeriggio a tormentarsi su come affrontare l'argomento Miko con Michiru, poi aveva improvvisamente ricordato del compito di Hikari, pensando di dover fare in qualche modo qualcosa per aiutarla. Senza rifletterci su, aveva afferrato un foglio e una penna e aveva iniziato a scrivere del lavoro del padre, del lavoro della madre, delle ambizioni del fratello, senza fare il minimo accenno di sé, anche perché non riusciva proprio a collocarsi all'interno della sua famiglia, almeno non nel periodo diverso dalla sua infanzia, dove era stata davvero felice con i suoi genitori e con suo fratello. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, sforzandosi di richiamare alla mente quei ricordi che aveva rinchiuso in un angolino remoto della sua mente e del suo cuore. Aveva iniziato a scrivere delle loro, rare ma speciali, gite di famiglia, ricordando la felicità che aveva provato in quel momento, ricordando il calore dell'abbraccio di sua madre e del sorriso di suo padre. Aveva avvertito una morsa al cuore quando con orrore aveva intuito che era questo ora il suo compito: dare, incondizionatamente, quel calore al suo piccolo e alla sua piccola. Aveva finalmente capito che Hikari non era un ostacolo nel suo rapporto con Michiru, era la sua bambina e aveva il diritto di sentirsi amata e protetta, non solo da sua madre ma anche da lei. Aveva iniziato a scrivere con la speranza di renderla almeno un po' felice, con la speranza di farle capire che era importante per lei, che, anche se non era in grado di dimostrarglielo, lei era davvero importante.

Ora che la vedeva leggere con molta attenzione, non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi agitata.

_Come sono diventata sdolcinata! È tutta colpa tua!_ Pensò, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo ventre e accarezzandolo appena. Quel bambino la stava cambiando e ogni volta che ci pensava non poteva fare a meno di ricordare le parole di Michiru "_Questa gravidanza ti fa male, Haruka!" _

-Sei tornata!- la voce di Michiru, che entrava e si avvicinava, la distolse da quel pensiero. La vide avvicinarsi a lei, piegarsi per poggiare le labbra sulle sue e accarezzarle il viso, senza badare minimamente alla presenza della figlia.

-Stai bene? Sembri stanca!- le chiese preoccupata, stupendola e non poco. Era strano vederla così espansiva davanti alla piccola, lei che aveva sempre cercato di limitare qualsiasi tipo di contatto in presenza di Hikari, ora sembrava fregarsene completamente.

-Sto b-bene- la fissò negli occhi e bastò solo quello per farle ricordare di Miko, di come quella notizia avrebbe potuto sconvolgere la loro vita, ancora una volta.

-Cosa stai leggendo?- si era spostata per sedersi accanto alla bionda, accarezzandole il ventre e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

-Zia me lo ha dato per il compito- rispose, alzando lo sguardo e notando solo in quel momento la madre vicinissima alla zia.

-Alla fine glielo hai chiesto! Brava!-

-Chiedermi cosa?-

Michiru guardò la figlia, confusa: aveva esplicitamente detto alla piccola di chiedere aiuto a Haruka per il compito e lei era sembrata molto contrariata dall'atteggiamento della madre. Michiru aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio di John: lasciare che le due risolvessero il loro problema da sole, trattare Hikari come una bambina e cercare di non essere ossessiva nei suoi confronti.

-Quello serve per il compito?-

-Certo, ho pensato che visto che Hiroshi non poteva aiutarla, forse…ho sbagliato?-

Michiru si era rifiutata di aiutare la figlia solo per indurla a chiedere aiuto a Haruka, credendo che in quel modo avrebbero instaurato un dialogo, ma la bionda aveva smontato il suo piano.

-Hai detto grazie?-

-Grazie!- il tono della piccola era tutt'altro che gentile, sembrava infastidita dalla domanda della madre o semplicemente era infastidita dalla posizione della madre, questo Haruka non riuscì a decifrarlo dato che la piccola, strinse forte il foglio tra le mani e si ritirò in camera sua, lasciandole da sole. Haruka si spostò per seguirla, mentre Michiru si stringeva di più a lei.

-Mi sono persa qualcosa?- le chiese, fissandola negli occhi.

-Ho parlato con John e mi ha consigliato di non intromettermi nel vostro rapporto e di trattare Hikari per la sua età, senza cercare di farle comprendere sempre tutto quello che succede- spiegò Michiru senza esitazione.

_John? E chi è questo adesso?_

-John?-

-Lo psicologo della scuola-

-E gli hai parlato di noi…perché…?-

-Haruka ho solo pensato di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno esterno a tutto-

Non sapeva cosa pensare di questa iniziativa, né tanto meno riusciva a comprendere cosa intendesse con "senza farle comprendere tutto quello che succede".

Voleva forse che sua figlia vivesse con dubbi, senza far nulla per chiarirli?

-Haruka, cos'hai? Non sembri convinta. Non sei d'accordo con la mia decisione?-

-Chiederlo adesso è inutile, hai deciso già da sola- puntualizzò, staccandosi da lei.

-Non ho fatto nulla di così terribile!-

-Fammi capire come funzionerà adesso, hai intenzione di iniziare a baciarmi davanti a lei, a appiccicarti e far finta che non la turbi vederti in certi atteggiamenti con me?-

-No, non voglio mica seguire alla lettera tutto quello che mi ha consigliato John, ho solo deciso di dare una svolta al nostro rapporto. Ho riflettuto e ho capito che se non la rendiamo partecipe del nostro amore, non lo accetterà mai a pieno. E deve iniziare a farlo ora che arriverà lui-

-Questo significa che posso baciarti e abbracciarti anche con lei in giro per casa?-

-Sempre nei limiti della decenza, sia chiaro!- la voce di Michiru era un sussurro malizioso, un sussurro che lei conosceva bene e che significava una cosa sola. Si voltò e le accarezzò la guancia con la mano destra, fissandola dritta negli occhi, inebriandosi di quella luce maliziosa che stava illuminando l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.

-Quindi se io ora vorrei baciarti, tu non mi respingeresti?-

-Perché non provi invece di fare domande?-

Non se lo fece ripetere ancora una volta, con uno slancio s'impossessò di quelle labbra, impedendole in qualsiasi modo di allontanarla. Con la lingua iniziò a stuzzicarla inducendola ad accoglierla per approfondire il bacio. Solo in quel momento, solo quando la sentiva così vicina, quando il suo profumo la inebriava, ubriacandole i sensi, solo in quel momento capiva che l'amore che le univa era forte. Molto più forte di qualsiasi persona, qualsiasi dubbio o paura. Si spinse di più verso quella bocca, portando l'altra a spingere la testa all'indietro, mentre la sua mano accarezzava la pelle calda e profumata della gamba. Quel contatto le diede una forza e una sicurezza che per tutta la giornata aveva cercato, ma che non era riuscita a trovare. La sentiva gemere nella sua bocca, sentiva le sue mani spingerla nel tentativo di fermarla, mani non del tutto sicure di voler davvero fermarla, lo capiva dalla poca forza che stava usando. Sapeva che Michiru la voleva, lo intuiva dal calore che percepiva con quella mano, calore che si accentuava quando stringeva le gambe per non farla salire, per impedirle di arrivare al punto di non ritorno.

Sì, perché entrambe sapevano che una volta iniziato era difficile, se non addirittura impossibile, fermarsi. In quel preciso istante non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi, non dopo aver atteso per ben due lunghissimi anni di poterla stringere di nuovo tra le sue braccia, di poterla di nuovo fare sua ma anche semplicemente di potersi specchiare nei suoi occhi senza il timore di leggervi tristezza e delusione.

_Come faccio a dirle del suo ritorno?_

Quella domanda improvvisa la spiazzò, portandola a bloccarsi e a staccarsi dall'altra. Si fermò a guardarla respirare con difficoltà, vide le sue labbra gonfie e rosse, le sue guance leggermente arrossate e poi incrociò il suo sguardo. Quegli occhi carichi di desiderio, carichi di passione, carichi di voglia per lei.

-Avevo detto ai limiti della decenza!- la rimproverò l'altra con molta poco convinzione.

_Come posso rovinare tutto?_

_Come posso farlo?_

_Come posso, ancora una volta?_

Avvertiva un grande nodo alla gola, un peso sul petto che le rendeva difficile respirare. Voleva scappare, allontanarsi da quegli occhi, da quelle dita che le stavano sfiorando il viso, da quella tensione che sembrava opprimerla. Non poteva far bagnare ancora una volta quei suoi occhi, non era pronta a vederli di nuovo pieni di rancori e di paura.

-Haruka cos'hai?-

La voce di Michiru arrivava come un eco lontano, sbatté violentemente le palpebre come per svegliarsi da un incubo.

-Haruka mi spaventi-

-Ho bisogno di parlarti- le sue labbra si mossero da sole.

Quelle parole, il tono che aveva usato nel pronunciarle le fecero gelare il sangue nelle vene. Sapeva che quello che Haruka voleva dirle avrebbe portato scompiglio nella sua vita e ora non era pronta, non voleva stravolgere per l'ennesima volta la sua vita. Non aveva le forze per continuare a combattere.

-Non ora!- si ritrovò a rispondere, mentre la sua mano abbandonava il viso dell'altra.

-Non ora!- ripeté, abbassando lo sguardo.

-Michiru…- si sentiva in colpa. Tremendamente in colpa per essere ancora una volta causa di dolore per la donna che amava con tutta l'anima.

-Devo preparare la cena. Non ora Haruka, ti prego!-

Si sentiva una stupida, sapeva che rimandare non significava cancellare, ma non aveva proprio il coraggio di ascoltarla. Aveva capito dal suo sguardo che si trattava di _lei_, e la paura di farla rientrare di nuovo nella sua vita era insopportabile. Era in momenti come questi, quando la paura di perdere tutto, quando il timore di un _suo_ ritorno nella vita di Haruka la rendeva debole, che la odiava con tutta se stessa. Si trattava di un sentimento fortissimo, un sentimento che non riusciva a controllare. Un sentimento che le urlava "_Non sei così diversa dalle altre persone! Non puoi sconfiggermi!" _

Senza aggiungere altro, si alzò da quel divano e si diresse in cucina, dove si dedicò a preparare la cena e a tenere a bada quel dannatissimo sentimento, che ancora una volta si stava impossessando di lei.

Non era gelosia. No, non era semplice gelosia, che puoi controllare. Si trattava di puro odio, odio per averla resa una persona in balia di sentimenti come il risentimento e il disprezzo. La cosa che la sconvolgeva era che quei sentimenti non erano rivolti a Michiko né tantomeno a Haruka, ma erano sentimenti che provava verso se stessa. In quei due anni si era così auto accusata di quello che era successo, che ora non riusciva a allontanare quei sentimenti. Neanche lei sapeva spiegarsi il motivo, o quando aveva iniziato a pensarla in quel modo: sapeva solo che un giorno aveva capito che era stata proprio lei a spingere Haruka tra le braccia di un'altra. Lei e la sua stupida maschera di ghiaccio, maschera che tuttavia non riusciva a abbandonare, o meglio non voleva abbandonare, la sua unica ancora di salvezza nei momenti duri e difficili.

Si muoveva in quella cucina come un automa, afferrava pentole, posate, senza la lucidità di capire quello che stava facendo. Sembrava un robot programmato: il suo corpo faceva una cosa mentre la sua mente pensava a tutt'altro. Era buffo come delle semplici parole avessero la capacità di sconvolgerla dentro, fin nel profondo. Fino a qualche minuto prima, seduta su quel divano, l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era Haruka, alle sue labbra e alle sue mani, al suo respiro e al suo calore, era riuscita a allontanare il pensiero della sua bambina, solo per dedicarsi a quel corpo, e ora invece…

_Michiko Okada_

_Chiko_

Si ritrovò a pensare a quella ragazza che in silenzio e in punta di piade era riuscita a insinuarsi nel loro rapporto in modo significativo. Era riuscita a far crollare quelle mura che con fatica avevano costruita e che, con altrettanta fatica e solerzia, stavano ricostruendo. Mura che lei avrebbe difeso con tutta se stessa, senza dare l'opportunità a nessun altro di rompere.

Niente e nessuno avrebbe sgretolato ancora una volta la sua vita, non ora che il suo legame con Haruka stava ritornando come un tempo.

_Anzi ancora più forte!_

_Ha capito! Lei ha capito subito di cosa si trattasse!_

_Perdonami Michiru, non vorrei che tutto questo accadesse a noi…_

Non era riuscita a decifrare il suo comportamento, le era sembrato che stesse fuggendo, che stesse cercando di scappare dalla realtà, rifiutando di ascoltare quello che in fondo al suo cuore aveva già capito. E la cosa la stupiva. Non era da Michiru scappare davanti alle difficoltà. Lasciò il salotto per andare a sdraiarsi sul letto, tutti quei pensieri le avevano procurato un mal di testa, per non parlare della schiena che non le permetteva di trovare una posizione comoda. Fu sorpresa di trovare, sdraiata sul suo letto, la piccola Hikari, che stringeva tra le mani il suo foglietto.

-Ehi, c'è qualcosa che non capisci?-

La piccola voltò il viso per guardarla, si mise seduta e negò con la testa.

-Allora vuoi chiedermi qualcosa?-

-Tu volevi bene al mio papà?-

_Dannazione! Ancora con questa storia del padre!_

-Forse non mi credi ma quando eravamo piccoli, molto piccoli giocavamo sempre insieme. Trascorrevamo molto tempo insieme. Crescendo però le cose sono cambiate-

Si sdraiò sul letto, stando ben attenta a non invadere lo spazio di Hikari.

-Anche io ho sempre sognato di giocare con il mio fratellino- sussurrò la piccola, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla zia. Quelle parole ebbero l'effetto di un pugno nello stomaco, spalancò gli occhi ma non ebbe il coraggio di dire o fare nulla.

-Quando la mamma aspettava il mio fratellino, non facevo altro che immaginarmi a giocare con lui. Quando poi lui non è mai arrivato…- una piccola lacrima rigò il volto di Hikari.

-Hikari io…-

-Dimmi che a lui non succederà nulla. Dimmi che farai di tutto per proteggerlo! Promettimi che…-

Spinta da un istinto che non sapeva di tenere, l'afferrò e la strinse forte, accarezzandole i capelli.

-Lui giocherà con te, ogni volta che vorrai. Te lo prometto!-

Non piangeva, il suo respiro era regolare, le sue braccia non la cingevano, il suo corpo non la respingeva, sembrava solo tanto desiderosa di quell'abbraccio, di quel calore che forse agognava da tantissimo tempo.

-Saremo una famiglia felice!- le sussurrò tra i capelli.

_Lo prometto!_

Era una promessa che faceva a se stessa. La promessa di proteggere con tutte le sue forze quella famiglia che avevano costruito con tanta fatica e difficoltà. Famiglia che aveva sottratto al fratello, ma che ora era sua e che nessuno poteva sottrarre a lei.

-Zia tu volevi un maschietto?-

-Beh visto che la femmina già ce l'ho, sì desideravo avere un maschietto!-

Il calore e la gioia che provò, quando sentì quelle braccia piccolissime allacciarsi al suo collo e stringerla forte, fu un'emozione davvero unica. Un'emozione che le scaldò il cuore, che non aveva mai provato prima.

La cena era stata un vero supplizio, c'era una tensione che poteva essere tagliata con il coltello. Almeno lei così la percepiva. Anche se Hikari sembrava più tranquilla e Michiru non aveva dato segno di preoccupazione, lei aveva comunque avvertito qualcosa di opprimente. Si era più volte soffermata a fissare la sua donna e non c'era stata mai una volta, che il suo viso si fosse rattristato. Il suo sorriso aveva sempre riscaldato ogni sguardo che le aveva rivolto, i suoi occhi erano sempre carichi d'amore, destabilizzandola visibilmente. Da come aveva reagito al suo tentativo di dirle tutto, aveva pensato in un atteggiamento diverso, molto diverso.

-Mamma, domani lavori?-

-Nel pomeriggio!- rispese la violinista, alzandosi per iniziare a sparecchiare.

-Uffa, questo significa che verrà la nonna a prendermi!- sbuffò la piccola, che a volte risentiva del fatto di non poter tornare subito a casa sua, dopo la scuola.

-Dai non fare così!-

Michiru si sentiva in colpa, quando la sua bambina si mostrava così contrariata. Quando a causa del suo lavoro era la piccola a dover avere maggior disagi.

-Posso venire io a prenderti, così ti porterei a casa e potresti trascorrere il pomeriggio qui, con me- propose la bionda, alzandosi per aiutare Michiru a pulire. Era loro abitudine farlo insieme, sfruttando quel momento per parlare e discutere.

-Lascia, pulisco io!- la rimproverò subito. Da quando aveva avuto quel malore non le concedeva di fare nulla, non che facesse molto, ma pulire dopo la cena era un modo per starle accanto e non voleva rinunciarci.

-Allora, cosa ne dici?- chiese alla piccola, ignorando volontariamente l'ordine di Michiru. Non aveva mai approvato appieno l'idea di Michiru di affidare la sua bambina alla madre, quando lei era impegnata a lavoro, ma non aveva mai detto nulla perché era ben consapevole di non essere in grado di trascorrere tanto tempo in compagnia di quella peste. In passato ci aveva provato e la cosa era sfociata in tragedia, portandola addirittura a litigare con Michiru. Ora però era diverso, sentiva l'esigenza di instaurare un rapporto diverso con Hikari, forse perché aspettava un bambino, forse perché aveva paura che se non riusciva a instaurare un rapporto di pacifica convivenza, avrebbe rischiato molto nel rapporto con Michiru. Non pretendeva certo di riuscire a cancellare in un battito di ciglia tutte le paure e le insicurezze che la piccola nutriva nei sui confronti e di quel bambino, ma voleva iniziare a farle capire che le voleva bene, anche se non era in grado di dimostrarglielo.

-Vieni con la moto?- domandò speranzosa la piccola. Aveva sempre amato andare in moto con la sua zia, soprattutto se poteva farlo davanti ai suoi compagni, che molto spesso le avevano chiesto di poter fare un giro sulla moto del famoso pilota Haruka Tenou.

-Con la moto?- chiese perplessa la bionda.

_La moto! _

Era da quando aveva saputo di essere incinta che non l'aveva più presa. Michiru le aveva categoricamente proibito di montarla. Proprio come in quel momento che un leggero colpo di tosse, proveniente dalle sue spalle, l'avvertiva di non assecondare in nessun modo quella domanda.

-Che ne dici se vengo con l'auto e abbassiamo la capote?- tentò la bionda, sperando di accontentare sia la madre sia la figlia, con la sua proposta.

-Okay, ci sto!- rispose Hikari prima di lasciare la stanza per dirigersi in camera sua.

_Wow me la sono cavata bene!_

-Grazie- la voce di Michiru arrivò come un sussurro alle sue orecchie.

-Per cosa?- chiese, avvicinandosi e guardandola dritta negli occhi.

-Non eri obbligata a farlo-

-Voglio solo che trascorri più tempo con la sua famiglia!-

Quelle parole dette con tanta naturalezza le arrivarono dritta al cuore, regalandole un'emozione indescrivibile.

-Perché stai sorridendo?- le chiese, non capendo la reazione della violinista.

-E' bello sentirti rivolgerti a lei con la parola famiglia-

-Tu e i nostri bambini siete la mia famiglia!- replicò, accarezzandole la guancia e avvicinandola a sé.

-Haruka…- non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte per spiegare quello che stava sentendo, parole inutili dal momento che la bionda appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, baciandola con amore. Ogni minimo dubbio che nelle ore passate aveva minacciato di invaderla, ancora una volta, scomparì in quell'istante, nel momento in cui le labbra di Haruka s'impossessarono delle sue, nell'attimo in cui il calore della bionda l'avvolse, quando il suo profumo la invase, quando sentì la lingua dell'altra chiedere disperatamente un contatto con la sua. In quel momento quel bacio aveva un valore molto più importante di quello che potesse sembrare agli occhi degli altri. Significava darle delle certezze, certezze che lei non sapeva di aver bisogno di ricevere, ma che adesso la facevano sentire più forte. Certezze che in quel momento rischiavano di tramutarsi in lacrime, lacrime di gioia, lacrime d'amore.

-Ha…Haruka...- cercò di allontanarla, prima di riprendere –Non ora, ho ancora tante cose da fare-

-Smettila di addossarti tutto! Siamo in due! Ricordati che io posso aiutarti!- ribatté, appoggiando la fronte su quella della violinista –Non sei da sola, Michiru!-

-Lo so, credimi! Lo so!- sussurrò, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani, congiungendo di nuovo le labbra alle sue, baciandola con trasporto, richiamando con prepotenza quel contatto che poco prima l'altra aveva preteso. Non sapeva per quale motivo, ma in quel preciso istante avvertiva l'esigenza di aggrapparsi a quelle labbra, a quel momento d'intimità, dove tutto e tutti sembravano così distanti, dove il loro amore era l'unica cosa davvero importante. Si staccò a malincuore da quelle labbra, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli dell'altra, senza pronunciare una sola sillaba.

-Ricordati che l'uomo della situazione sono io- pronunciò quelle parole con un tono di voce strano: un misto tra tristezza e malizia. Tristezza perché capiva perfettamente cosa stesse provando Michiru.

-Oh ma io mi riferivo a tutt'altra situazione- ammiccò la violinista, cogliendo al balzo l'opportunità di smorzare i toni, che la bionda le aveva offerto.

Haruka sapeva sempre come sdrammatizzare, e lei apprezzava molto questo suo lato, lato che pochi conoscevano.

-Un'altra situazione?- chiese la bionda, spingendola e bloccandola con la schiena al frigo.

-Sì! Una situazione che ti vede molto più vicina- sussurrò aprendo leggermente le gambe, per permettere a quella dell'altra di insinuarsi tra le sue, andando a tormentarla nella sua zona più intima.

-Una situazione dove questa camicetta non ostacoli i tuoi movimenti- con le dita tremanti, sbottonò alcuni bottoni per poi accarezzare la pelle candida del suo collo.

-Credo di non capire- la stuzzicò la bionda, bloccandole le dita tra le mani.

-Una situazione dove queste dita sarebbero completamente aggrappate al mio corpo- avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda, rimanendo con le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle della bionda, solleticandole con il proprio respiro -…aggrappate nel mio corpo-

-Non stuzzicarmi-

-Altrimenti cosa fai?-

Continuavano a fissarsi negli occhi, entrambe consapevoli di cosa sarebbe accaduto se una delle due non avesse messo fine a quel gioco di seduzione. Haruka avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio sinistro dell'altra e sussurrò –Vuoi davvero che te lo dica?-

L'alito caldo le solleticava la pelle, donandole brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Alzò le braccia per intrappolare le dita nei capelli biondi dell'altra, attirando il suo viso più vicino al suo collo.

-Puoi giurarci-

-Oddio Michiru, basta! Non ci riesco!-

-Ma stai andando benissimo- rispose, spostando leggermente la testa per indurla a baciarle il collo.

-Oh lo so, ma non sono sicura di riuscire a fermarmi dopo. Quindi se non vuoi farlo qui, appoggiata al frigo con Hikari a pochi metri da noi, completamente sveglia, sarà meglio smetterla subito!-

Lentamente, molto lentamente allontanò le mani dai suoi capelli, mentre Haruka si allontanava da quel corpo così caldo, che la faceva letteralmente impazzire. Era stata sul punto di cedere, sul punto di schiacciarla al frigo e farla sua, se solo la sua pancia non le avesse ricordato di non poter continuare. Non in quell'istante. Michiru non reagì a quelle parole, rimase immobile, con la schiena schiacciata al frigo, avvertiva una strana preoccupazione che la portò a porle la fatidica domanda.

-L'hai rivista?- mentre pronunciava quelle parole, il suo cuore martellava impazzito tanto da indurla a portarsi una mano al petto, per stringere forte la maglietta, nel tentativo di bloccarlo.

Alzò di scatto il viso, spalancando gli occhi.

-Perché mi fai una domanda del genere?-

-Hai intenzione di rivederla?- continuava a avere il viso abbassato, evitando, in modo molto efficace, d'incontrare il suo sguardo.

-E' perché mi sono fermata?- chiese incredula. Per tutta la serata era sembrata così tranquilla, come se l'aver intuito del ritorno di Miko non l'avesse colpita minimamente e ora…

_Solo perché non sono andata al sodo?_

-Non rispondermi con un'altra domanda! Rispondi e basta!- non avrebbe voluto rivolgersi a lei con quel tono, ma l'agitazione la portava a diventare aggressiva e in quell'istante definirsi agitata era un eufemismo.

-No, non l'ho rivista e non ho nessuna intenzione di rivederla- sussurrò la bionda, non riuscendo a decidere se essere arrabbiata per le velate accuse di Michiru o esserne lusingata.

-Come hai saputo del suo ritorno?-

-E' stata Jennifer a dirmelo-

L'espressione della violinista mutò dal risentita al sorpresa.

-Come fa Jennifer a conoscerla?-

-Ci ha viste nel bagno del pub- rispose, senza accorgersi di come quelle parole insinuarono nell'altra altri dubbi e paure.

-Nel bagno?- la voce di Michiru era poco più di un sussurro. I suoi occhi erano completamente spalancati.

_Non può essere! _

_Dimmi che non è come penso!_

Infondo lei non le aveva mai chiesto quante volte era successo, come era successo. Si era completamente rifiutata di affrontare quell'argomento, affermando che sapere le avrebbe fatto molto male. Solo ora rimpiangeva di non aver indagato, ora che la paura di essere stata tradita più di una volta era davvero molto dura da domare.

-Ancora segreti, Haruka?-

-Segreti?-

-Quante volte ci sei andata a letto?-

-C-cosa?-

_Ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Perché mi fa questa domanda?_

-Stai scherzando?-

_Dimmi che stai scherzando?_

Michiru non rispose, si limitò a puntare lo sguardo in quello dell'altra, facendole intuire che non era proprio in vena di scherzare.

-Credi davvero che… Oh mio dio, Michiru?- era incredula, non le era mai nemmeno sfiorato l'idea che lei potesse pensare una cosa del genere. Era anche vero che non le aveva mai raccontato nulla del suo rapporto con Miko, di come aveva combattuto con tutta se stessa per reprimere quei sentimenti, che oggi sapeva essere dettati solo dal risentimento che aveva provato nei confronti della violinista.

-Non mi hai mai parlato…-

-Tu non mi hai mai chiesto nulla. La colpa è tua se non sai nulla!-

_La colpa è tua!_

_Ancora quelle parole! _

_Ancora quelle accuse!_

-Sei una stronza! Ti fa così comodo dare a me tutta la colpa? Ti fa sentire meno colpevole? Beh t'informo che non sono stata io a rovinare tutto. Non è certo colpa mia se…-

_Ma cosa diavolo sto facendo?_

Era così confusa e sentirsi accusare ancora una volta dalla bionda era stato davvero duro da incassare. Aveva trascorso ogni attimo di quei due anni al suo fianco, chiedendosi se davvero era successo tutto per colpa sua, se davvero era bastato mostrarsi un po' indifferente per farla scappare tra le braccia di un'altra. Era addirittura arrivata a dubitare del suo modo di manifestare i suoi sentimenti, costringendosi a assumere atteggiamenti non proprio suoi, diventando quasi ossessiva, finendo addirittura col essere gelosa del suo rinnovato rapporto con Michael. E questo non andava bene.

-Credi davvero che sia tutta colpa mia?- chiese, strisciando con la schiena lungo il frigo, per mettersi inginocchiata.

-Non è la prima volta che lo dici-

-Michiru io…-

-Tu mi hai conosciuta così. Non sono capace di esternare i miei sentimenti. Vorrei tanto essere capace di farlo, ma ho bisogno di…- non sapeva cosa stesse dicendo, per cosa stesse cercando di giustificarsi.

-Michiru, ti prego alzati- si era avvicinata e aveva allungato una mano, mano che la violinista fissò un attimo prima di afferrarla.

-Cosa ti è successo? Perché ora?-

-Haruka sei andata da lei perché io non ti dimostravo i miei sentimenti. Ti sei rifugiata tra le sue braccia accusandomi di essere fredda, distaccata. Ora tu ti allontani da me proprio quando lei è tornata.- abbassò lo sguardo, non era abituata a mostrarsi così vulnerabile, ma non poteva ripetere di nuovo lo stesso sbaglio

-Lo so che può sembrarti stupido, ma sono stata tradita per puro desiderio e non per amore e tu ora sembri così distante. Ora che lei è tornata-

Chiuse gli occhi nel vano tentativo di controllare quel tumulto di emozioni che stava agitando il suo cuore, l'angoscia e la disperazione per aver trasformato una donna forte e orgogliosa, in una persona così insicura. Per aver portato la sua Michiru a dubitare di se stessa solo perché non l'aveva presa, solo perché non aveva fatto l'amore con lei. Allungò il braccio per sfiorarle il viso con dita tremanti, fissò i suoi occhi che erano lucidi ma che non accennavano a cedere alle lacrime, continuavano a mantenere il loro sguardo fiero e orgoglioso.

-Io ti desidero più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Prima d'incontrarti ho sempre creduto di non essere capace di amare una persona di nuovo, non dopo Anya, non dopo aver cambiato la mia vita. Poi però mi sono dovuta ricredere, perché quello che provo per te è indescrivibile, va oltre l'amore. E questo mi spaventa, mi ha sempre spaventata-

Sentiva il cuore pronto a scoppiare da un momento all'altro ma era giunto il momento di essere chiari e concisi, doveva raccontarle tutto. Spostò le dita tra i capelli della violinista, giocando con una ciocca.

-Oddio Michiru, io ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Ho davvero creduto di non riuscire a vivere senza di te. In quel periodo avevo paura di perderti, avevo una tremenda paura di aver così dannatamente posto la mia vita nelle tue mani, che ho avuto bisogno di dimostrare a me stessa di essere in grado di vivere anche senza di te. Io non mi sto giustificando, voglio solo che tu sappia cosa mi ha spinto a farlo, cosa stavo cercando quando ho fatto…-

-Shh! Haruka non dirlo-

Avvertì l'indice della violinista poggiarsi sulle sue labbra per impedirle di continuare, fu in quel momento che i loro sguardi s'incontrarono, fu in quel momento che gli occhi azzurri si arresero lasciando il via libera alle lacrime.

-Scusami, non avevo capito nulla, sono stata un egoista. Ti ho trascinata in questa storia, ti ho accollato il peso di una famiglia e del mio amore senza darti il tempo necessario per elaborare il tutto.-

-Non devi scusarti, non farlo- appoggiò la fronte su quella della violinista e fissandola dritta negli occhi sussurrò: -Ho bisogno di te! Ora posso dirlo!-

**Eccomi di nuovo con un nuovo capitolo! Spero vi piaccia! **

**Volevo ringraziare tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi, so che posso sembrare ripetitiva ma è davvero importante che sappiate quanto mi abbia fatto piacere ritrovarvi anche dopo la mia assenza.**

**Un bacio e spero di ritornare presto!**


	30. Chapter 30

Quella mattina si sentiva strana, come se qualcosa la turbasse nel profondo, ma non sapeva dire con precisione cosa fosse. Aveva cercato di calmarsi regalandosi un bagno caldo, ma non era servito a molto, se non a farle notare, ancora una volta, come il suo corpo continuasse a cambiare. La sua pancia era ormai visibilissima, costringendola a dover comprare gli odiosissimi abiti premaman. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitarli ma quando anche i suoi comodissimi pantaloni da jogging erano diventati troppo stretti, si vide costretta a cedere. Ricordava benissimo l'imbarazzo che provò nel costatare che quegli abiti non erano proprio fatti per lei, o almeno, non quelli che Michiru avrebbe voluto comprarle.

_-Cosa ne dici di questo?- fece la violinista, mostrandole un abito con fiori e colori improponibili._

_-Stai scherzando?- era alterata, era stufa: con la scusa di accompagnarla a fare compere, aveva approfittato per prendersi gioco di lei._

_-Non ti arrabbiare, almeno provalo- _

_Era così tranquilla e rilassata, negli ultimi mesi Michiru aveva pian piano iniziato a essere più spensierata e tranquilla, forse come non l'aveva mai vista. I suoi occhi erano sempre sereni e illuminati da una luce nuova, il suo sorriso emanava un calore nuovo, calore che lei conosceva molto bene, calore che la riscaldava ogni notte. _

_-Non ci penso nemmeno! Provalo tu!-_

_-Sai mi piacerebbe ma ho un problema!- rispose, avvicinandosi a lei._

_-Credo che il mio seno sia troppo piccolo, non renderei giustizia a quell'abito! Il tuo invece…- sussurrò, sfiorandole il seno, incurante di trovarsi in un luogo pubblico._

_Ecco aveva sfoderato la sua arma, ora non le restava che assecondarla, anche perché sapeva benissimo cosa le avrebbe riservato la violinista come premio._

_-Okay, solo questo però-_

-Haruka hai fatto?- la voce di Michiru la riportò alla realtà, facendole ricordare di doversi dare una mossa, dovevano andare dalla madre di Michiru per prendere Hikari e poi andare tutti da Michael.

_Michael_

Anche il suo rapporto con lui sembrava essere ritornato quello di una volta, anche se all'inizio non era stato così facile, soprattutto con Jennifer, che aveva faticato molto nell'accettarla nella sua casa. Ora sembrava aver superato, forse anche grazie al suo nuovo lavoro, che la occupava per la maggior parte della giornata, facendola arrendere all'idea di dover trascorrere qualche ora anche in sua compagnia, pur di restare ogni secondo possibile al fianco del suo futuro marito.

_Marito_

Quando aveva ricevuto la notizia, ci era rimasta di sasso, anche perché non era stato lui a dargliela, ma una Jennifer terribilmente imbarazzata, che sembrava tanto temere una sua reazione contraria. In quell'occasione si era sforzata nel mostrarsi felice, anche se poi, solo grazie all'aiuto di Michiru, era riuscita ad accettare realmente la cosa. Il suo non era egoismo, la sua era paura di perderlo, la stessa paura che può provare una sorella nei confronti del fratello che deve formare una famiglia propria.

È _la stessa paura che avresti dovuto sentire quando Hiroshi si è sposato._

_È la stessa che avvertirà Hikari quando il suo fratellino si sposerà._

Ed era stata l'ultima affermazione della violinista a farle capire che aveva ragione, che i suoi sentimenti per Michael erano sentimenti fraterni, e che non doveva assolutamente vergognarsene. Restò immobile davanti allo specchio a fissarsi con quegli abiti che esaltavano in modo vergognoso il suo seno, seno che non aveva nessuna intenzione di smettere di gonfiarsi e, se da un lato le piaceva visto che Michiru sembrava completamente stregata da quelle rotondità, dall'altro lato non lo sopportava, le impediva i movimenti, forse perché non era abituata.

-Allora? Ti decide a uscire oppure devo entrare?-

Era impaziente e Haruka non riusciva a smettere di sentirsi agitata. Si fissò ancora una volta per poi sorridere, immaginando lo sguardo che di sicuro la sua amata le avrebbe rivolto. Uno sguardo che ogni volta le regalava una scarica in tutto il corpo. Si allontanò dallo specchio e aprì la porta trovando, al di là di essa, una Michiru perfettamente vestita che nel vederla spalancò gli occhi.

_Uno sguardo che regali solo a me!_

_Uno sguardo tutto mio!_

_-_Come mi sta?-

-Devo risponderti?-

_Eccolo! Proprio quello che stavo aspettando._

-In effetti no, ma almeno così hai chiuso la bocca. Sai l'avevi completamente spalancata-

-Stupida!- le rispose, avvicinandosi, le appoggiò le mani sui fianchi per avvicinare le labbra a quella dell'altra.

-Stai benissimo- le sussurrò a fior di labbra.

-Dici? Non credi sia un po' piccola? Guarda è tutto così scoperto-

-Oh ma è così che deve essere- la voce di Michiru era un sussurro roco, i suoi occhi erano carichi di desiderio e le sue dita…

_Oddio!_

…le stavano sfiorando la pelle calda tra i due seni, pelle che usciva dalla scollatura della camicia.

Da quando aveva chiesto a Michael se poteva riprendere una vita sessuale normale e lui aveva acconsentito, Michiru aveva smesso di temere per il suo bambino, regalandosi a lei ogni volta che potevano. A dire il vero erano più le volte che era lei a regalarsi a Michiru che il contrario: da quando aspettava quel bambino non riusciva più a fermarla, se prima la cosa più importante era far godere all'altra, ora non riusciva a fare almeno di godere per prima, e la violista sembrava averlo intuito ed esserne felice.

Ricordava ancora la faccia dell'amico quando l'aveva vista entrare nel suo studio.

_-Haruka, è successo qualcosa?- si era alzato per dirigersi nella sua direzione. Ritornare in quel luogo le fece tornare alla mente ricordi di lui che rideva e scherzava con lei. Di loro due uniti più che mai, momenti che adesso rivoleva indietro._

_-Volevo solo vederti- rispose,mentre l'altro si spostava per farla accomodare._

_Sentiva il suo sguardo addosso, sentiva i suoi occhi fissarla con insistenza, segno che non aveva creduto alla sua ultima affermazione. Del resto lui la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, lui per anni era stato la sua unica famiglia e ora, nel momento più importante della sua vita, lei lo rivoleva._

_Voleva al suo fianco la sua famiglia._

_-Così ti sposi!-_

_-Hai parlato con Jennifer?- sembrava sorpreso._

_-Non lo sapevi?-_

_-Sai, sei ancora un argomento difficile d'affrontare-_

_Sorrise non sapendo cosa aggiungere, anche perché non avevano mai affrontato apertamente quell'argomento. Poteva sembrare assurdo ma Michael non le aveva mai confessato apertamente i suoi sentimenti, né tanto meno lei gli aveva mai chiesto qualcosa al riguardo. Eppure lo aveva sempre saputo e aveva accettato la decisione del suo migliore amico di non parlarne, anche perché, ne era sicura, Michael aveva sempre saputo che lei ne era a conoscenza._

_-Perché non me lo hai detto tu?-_

_-E' stata la sua unica condizione per averti al mio fianco, quel giorno- ammise il dottore, fissandola negli occhi, -non potevo rifiutare-_

_-La ami?- si sorprese nel chiedergli quella domanda, ma doveva saperlo. Doveva sapere se era riuscito a donare quell'immenso amore, che per anni aveva donato a lei, a qualcun'altra._

_Lui non rispose, abbassò lo sguardo come se imbarazzato. Lui era sempre stato riservato sulle questioni amorose e lei, anche se si divertiva a punzecchiarlo, non aveva mai insistito per farlo parlare, forse per paura di spingerlo a confessarle il suo amore._

_-E' la prima volta che mi fai una domanda del genere-_

_-Forse perché è la prima volta che rischi di legarti a qualcuno che…-_

_-Sì, la amo- rispose, interrompendola, non volendo sentire cosa stava per dire, non quando il suo tono nel porgli quella domanda aveva scatenato in lui una strana sensazione. Sensazione che aveva creduto di aver cancellato ma che si era di nuovo insinuata nel suo cuore, mandandolo in confusione._

_Vide gli occhi di Haruka spalancarsi dallo stupore per essere stata interrotta o per la sua determinazione, questo non lo avrebbe mai capito, ma poi vide i suoi occhi diventare più sereni e, solo in quel momento, riuscì a respirare di nuovo normalmente: non lo aveva notato ma da quando era entrata in quella stanza, aveva iniziato a respirare in modo irregolare._

_-Sono felice per te!- _

_-Sei venuta fin qui per assicurarti- alzò lo sguardo per incrociarlo in quello della bionda e di nuovo il respiro iniziò a prendersi gioco di lui -…per dirmi che sei felice per me?-_

_-Io e Michiru abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso di chiederti se volevi ritornare a essere di nuovo il mio medico- _

_In realtà era stata lei a esprimere il desiderio di ritornare ad affidarsi alle sue cure, poi però la notizia del matrimonio l'aveva bloccata, inducendola a chiedere consiglio alla sua dolce metà._

_-Mi farebbe davvero piacere, Haruka-_

_Fu così che Michael ritornò di nuovo a prendersi cura di lei, anche se la prima visita fu davvero difficile da affrontare, per entrambi._

-Vuoi davvero che esca conciata così?- chiese, sperando di riuscire a suscitare in lei almeno un po' di gelosia che le avrebbe permesso di cambiarsi.

-Perché hai messo questo reggiseno?- fu la risposta della violinista, che sembrava come ipnotizzata da quello che stava vedendo e toccando.

-C-cosa?-

-Questo non va bene, dovevi mettere l'altro. Questo si vede troppo e non è elegante-

-Non è elegante?- chiese confusa, mentre le mani della violinista l'avevano già spogliata della camicetta, per poi rimanere a mezz'aria, a un passo per sbottonare quel minuscolo gancetto nascosto tra i suoi seni.

-Sei stupenda- il suo tono sensuale e i suoi occhi, ebbero di nuovo l'effetto di accenderla più di una carezza spinta. A volta, se si fermava a pensarci, si stupiva dell'effetto che Michiru aveva su di lei.

-Io o loro?-

-Entrambi!- affermò, sganciando il reggiseno e godendosi di quella vista.

-Siamo in tre, entrambi non va bene come risposta!-

-Non essere puntigliosa!- l'ammonì l'altra, sfiorandole la pelle calda.

-Non sono puntigliosa- ansimò, ormai preda di quelle mani che avevano iniziato a toccarle i seni, molto delicatamente, come il tocco di un bambino, senza imprimere nessuna forza, facendole percorrere la pelle da tanti brividi. La delicatezza che usava nel toccarla era una cosa che la faceva letteralmente impazzire. Aveva sempre unito questa sua capacità al fatto che suonasse il violino: la toccava con la stessa premura con cui suonava il suo preziosissimo strumento.

-I tuoi seni mi fanno impazzire- affermò per poi posarle un bacio su quello destro.

-Michiru aspetta, dobbiamo andare-

Quando diceva quelle parole non sapeva se sentirsene lusingata o no, anche perché prima della gravidanza non si era mai mostrata così interessata al suo seno.

-Non vuoi? Posso sempre chiamare mia madre e inventarmi una qualsiasi scusa, ma se tu non vuoi, allora- rimase la frase in sospeso, allontanando le mani dal suo corpo e allontanandosi da lei.

_Bastarda! _

_Quando si comportava così, era proprio una bastarda!_

-Dove credi di andare, dopo avermi spogliata?- l'afferrò per un braccio, attirandola a sé.

-Sai perché adoro così tanto i tuoi seni?- le chiese a bruciapelo. Come al solito aveva intuito cosa la turbasse e aveva deciso di affrontare la situazione.

-Perché sei così sensibile quando li sfioro- disse sfiorandola delicatamente –perché non riesci a trattenerti- ora le sue dita le sfioravano i capezzoli –perché ansimi come non hai mai fatto- continuava ad accarezzarla, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi per evitare di cedere. Lo aveva notato anche lei di essere particolarmente sensibile, ma non aveva capito che anche l'altra lo avesse intuito.

-Sai è sempre stato così difficile fare in modo che ti lasciassi andare. Era così raro sentirti gemere e gridare come fai ora e, credimi, niente e più appagante di sentirti gemere grazie a me-

Non rispose, non sapeva come ribattere a quella confessione, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto dirle che le sue dita le avevano sempre fatto quell'effetto, dal primo giorno che l'aveva sfiorata, ma non ne aveva la forza, non quando la lingua dell'altra stava lambendo i suoi capezzoli, non quando la sua bocca era impegnata nel tentativo di inspirare aria. Istintivamente portò le sue dita tra i capelli dell'altra, senza però imprimere alcuna forza, limitandosi semplicemente ad accarezzare quei riccioli, che tanto le piacevano. Non aveva mai ringraziato dio di averle dato un corpo da donna come stava facendo nell'ultimo periodo. La sentì allontanarsi dai seni per avvicinarsi alle sue labbra.

-Sei così sexy quando ti ecciti-

-Se non fossi sicura che non puoi essere incinta…direi che quella che aspetta un bambino sei tu e non io. Hai gli ormoni a mille!-

La vide sorridere appena, un sorriso strano velato di tristezza e fu solo allora che capì di aver fatto uno sbaglio.

_Cazzo! _

-Sc-scusa non volevo-

-Non devi preoccuparti, che io non possa più avere bambini è ormai storia vecchia-

_Ma fa ancora male!_

-Non mi riferivo a quello ma al fatto di stare con un uomo- cercò di giustificarsi la bionda –Ho sbagliato, scusa-

-Sai mi manca tanto stringermi a te! Con questo pancione non vado bene- aveva cambiato argomento, senza dare all'altra l'opportunità di spiegarsi e di chiederle scusa.

-Non fraintendermi, sono davvero felice di avere un bambino tuo, ma in alcuni momenti mi manca sentire il mio corpo completamente schiacciato al tuo-

Nonostante la bionda non l'avesse mai trascurata, nonostante quella forza che le attirava sempre l'una verso l'altra, avvertiva un senso di vuoto che riusciva a colmare solo la vicinanza con il suo corpo. Comprendeva che potesse sembrare assurdo, detto proprio in quel momento, mentre era stretta tra le sue braccia, ma era così.

-Voglio di nuovo poter strusciarmi sul tuo corpo, sentirti su di me, guardarti negli occhi- afferrò il viso dell'altra con le mani per avvicinarlo al suo –Voglio poter fare di nuovo l'amore con te in un posto diverso dal letto!-

La capiva, capiva perfettamente di cosa stesse parlando: molte volte era stata sul punto di prenderla in una posizione sconveniente ed era stata costretta a fermarsi perché il pancione non le permetteva di andare oltre. Era in quei momenti che si sentiva una persona orribile, nei momenti in cui desiderava non avere affatto quel pancione.

-A me manca averti cavalcioni su di me, sentirti gemere mentre ancheggi senza pudore, accompagnando le mie spinte-

_Troppo! Era troppo!_

-Ha-Haruka smettila!-

-Ti sei eccitata?- una domanda retorica perché la risposta poteva vederla nei suoi occhi, nel suo respiro pesante e nel modo come tendeva a spingere il corpo verso il suo, nel tentativo di un minimo di sollievo.

-Tu no?- le chiese, senza però darle il tempo di rispondere: con un solo movimento deciso, infilò la mano nei pantaloni e nelle mutandine, per accarezzare la pelle calda dell'altra.

-M-Michiru!- sospirò, presa di sorpresa.

-Abbiamo fatto proprio un buon acquisto con questi pantaloni- le sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre l'accarezzava delicatamente.

_Pantaloni? Di cosa sta parlando?_

Non riusciva più a connettere, non comprendeva dove volesse arrivare.

-C-cosa?...- chiuse gli occhi, mentre la sua mente urlava solo una cosa

_Di più! Di più!_

-Sono molto meglio dei tuoi soliti jeans, non trovi? Mi danno più agilità nel muovermi- continuava a sussurrarle all'orecchio con un tono di voce sensuale. Amava farla impazzire in quel modo, sapeva di mandarla in confusione ma era uno spettacolo vedere il suo volto trasformato dal piacere.

-Ah! C-cosa?-

-I tuoi jeans non mi danno libertà di movimento, devo sempre sfilarteli negandomi il piacere di prenderti alla sprovvista, come tu fai con me, come io faccio ora- e con un movimento deciso la penetrò, cogliendola di sorpresa, facendola ansimare forte.

Ancorò le mani sulle spalle della violinista, stringendo forte, come per aggrapparsi a qualcosa per evitare di cedere. Era raro avere la casa tutto per loro e ogni volta che succedeva, la violinista ne approfittava sempre per farla impazzire.

-Mi-Michiru…il letto-

-Sei già al limite?-

Non avendo alcuna risposta, decise di assecondare la sua richiesta, spingendola piano all'indietro in direzione del letto.

-Ora siediti e lascia fare a me!-

Sapeva di non aver nessun bisogno di precisarlo, quando la bionda era così sopraffatta dal piacere era completamente nelle sue mani.

-I pantaloni! Devi toglierli si sporcheranno!-

Michiru la fissò con sorpresa, poi però le sfilò i pantaloni e l'intimo, facendola restare completamente nuda davanti ai suoi occhi. La fece stendere sul letto per poi salirle sopra, mettendo le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo, evitando di pesarle addosso.

-Così va bene?- ansimò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

Per tutta risposta la bionda l'afferrò per la nuca e la costrinse ad abbassarsi per unire le loro labbra in un bacio che di casto non aveva proprio nulla. Le loro lingue si scontrarono con violenza, mentre gemiti di piacere sfuggivano dalle labbra di entrambe. L'altra mano scese lungo le gambe della violinista, insinuandosi sotto la gonna.

-Non essere frettolosa!- affannò, bloccandole la mano –ho detto lascia fare a me-

Si spostò verso il basso per fermarsi accanto alle gambe della bionda, le fece appoggiare i piedi sul materasso e le fece aprire le gambe –ecco brava, così- s'insinuò tra le gambe per arrivare di nuovo alla sua bocca.

-Sei bellissima Haruka- la sua voce un sussurro, accompagnata solo dal suono dei sospiri dell'altra, sospiri dovuti alla sua mano che le stava accarezzando ogni lembo di pelle possibile.

Ora le stava accarezzando l'intero coscia, fermandosi all'inguine, mentre la bionda inarcava la schiena per avere di più.

-Ti sta squillando il telefono!- le sussurrò all'orecchio –Vuoi rispondere?-

-E' Michael!- lo aveva riconosciuto dalla suoneria.

-Vuole impedirmi di continuare?-

La bionda non rispose e questo la fece alzare per guardarla negli occhi.

-Perché stai ridendo?-

-Stavo solo pensando che qualche giorno fa era lui a toccarmi come stai facendo tu-

-Intendi così?- chiese, accarezzando la pelle calda della sua intimità.

-Oh Si!-

-Questo non va bene, devo rimediare!- scherzò, baciandola e poi leccandole le labbra.

Con quella frase mise fine a qualsiasi forma di dialogo, dedicò anima e corpo al piacere dell'altra: accarezzò con cura ogni centimetro di pelle, baciò e succhiò i suoi seni facendola gemere senza pudore. Sentiva il corpo dell'altra contorcersi dal piacere, la sentiva ansimare incapace di articolare qualsiasi parola di senso compiuto. Piano, molto piano scese fino a fermarsi con la testa tra le gambe dell'altra: la baciò piano, facendola sussultare. Baciò ancora una volta, leccò e la penetrò, prima lentamente per poi aumentare il ritmo.

Sentiva la lingua calda esplorarla, sentiva un calore nascere tra le sue gambe per espandersi in tutto il corpo, avvertiva l'urgenza di avere di più, così istintivamente iniziò a muovere il bacino, iniziò a spingerlo in avanti, seguendo i movimenti dell'altra. Quando ormai era completamente sopraffatta dal piacere, quando avvertì di essere sul punto di non ritorno, inarcò la schiena mentre con la mano spinse la testa dell'altra più in profondità.

-Oddio!- urlò, quando il piacere esplose prepotentemente, facendola tremare. Le dita stringevano forte le lenzuola, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava freneticamente mentre cercava di controllare gli spasmi che scuotevano il suo corpo. Vederla così era davvero un'emozione indescrivibile, un'emozione che riusciva a mettere in secondo piano il suo bisogno di soddisfare le sue voglie. Si spostò per affiancarla, le spostò i capelli dal viso con una lieve carezza.

-Allora, è stato proprio come con Michael?- la provocò, suscitando un sorriso all'altra.

-Decisamente no!- ammise riaprendo gli occhi –lui non è così…come dire…assatanato-

-Non credo sia esatto quello che dici. Semplicemente lui riesce a resisterti-

Non perdeva occasione per stuzzicarla con la storia di Michael: Michiru era ancora convinta che il suo amico provasse per lei un desiderio enorme, anche se stava per sposarsi con la madre dei suoi bambini. All'inizio le sue continue insinuazioni le davano fastidio, specialmente perché lei non la pensava in quel modo. Non poteva pensarla così dal momento che era costretta a spogliarsi e a farsi toccare, non avrebbe potuto farlo ancora se tutto questo fosse stato vero. Ora invece riusciva a scherzarci sopra, soprattutto quando vedeva il suo migliore amico felice con la sua famiglia.

-O semplicemente non mi desidera come te!-

-Nessuno sarebbe così folle da desiderarti e amarti con la mia stessa intensità!- pronunciò quelle parole con uno sguardo molto serio, per poi allontanarsi da lei.

-Dove vai?-

-Dobbiamo andare, è tardi!-

La bionda però non era della stessa idea: l'afferrò per un polso e la fece sdraiare accanto a sé.

-Non abbiamo ancora finito- replicò, sovrastandola con il suo corpo.

-Questa notte avremo tutto il tempo per finire-

-Non sarà la stessa cosa- abbassò il viso, fino a sfiorarle l'orecchio –non credo che sarai così eccitata, non credo che potremo raggiungere lo stesso risultato-

La violinista sorrise a quelle parole, cedendo subito, consapevole di non avere le forze, o meglio la volontà di allontanarla.

-Per prima cosa, togliamo questa!- le mani della bionda si muovevano frenetica per liberare la pelle calda dell'altra dagli abiti, che ostacolavano le sue iniziative. Con cura la spogliò di ogni singolo indumento, fermandosi solo per lasciare qualche bacio su quel corpo stupendo. A volte, non sempre, quando aveva già scaricato la sua impazienza, amava venerare il corpo dell'altra con calma, facendola impazzire, portandola a supplicarla di andare al sodo. Era davvero uno spettacolo vedere l'orgogliosa Michiru Kaioh supplicarla per arrivare all'apice del piacere.

-Sei bellissima!- sussurrò all'orecchio della violinista, per poi dedicarsi al suo collo.

-Non copiare le mie battute!- gemette, spostando di lato la testa per dare all'altra maggiore accesso.

-Voglio solo creare l'atmosfera- le sue mani erano scese per afferrare i seni dell'altra.

-Haruka non servono i preliminari, ne abbiamo già fatti abbastanza prima-

Si alzò per guardarla negli occhi, scettica.

-Haruka non abbiamo tanto tempo e poi…- afferrò la mano sinistra dell'altra per appoggiarsela sulla pelle calda della sua intimità -…sono prontissima-

Proprio in quel momento il telefono di Haruka iniziò a squillare di nuovo, la bionda però continuò quello che la violinista aveva iniziato, accarezzandola dando maggior pressione al suo tocco.

-Do-dovresti rispondere!- ansimò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Haruka afferrò il telefono, senza staccarsi neanche di un millimetro dal corpo dell'altra.

-Pronto?- rispose, penetrandola contemporaneamente, facendola sussultare e mordere il labbro per non ansimare.

-Haruka dove sei?- la voce di Michael arrivava alle sue orecchie come un sussurro, non riusciva a concentrarsi su di lui, con Michiru che aveva iniziato a rispondere alle sue spinte.

-Cosa vuoi?- si sforzò al massimo per impedire alla sua voce di sembrare roca o eccitata.

-Volevo chiederti se puoi passare in pasticceria e ritirare il dolce, è a nome mio ed è già pagato, non devi fare altro che ritirarlo!-

-Ok, ho capito!- la vide serrare gli occhi e affondare i denti nel labbro inferiore, per impedirsi di urlare quando la bionda affondò maggiormente in lei. La sentì accompagnarla nelle spinte con il bacino, inarcando la schiena.

-Haruka mi ascolti? Ma cosa stai facendo?-

-Sto facendo l'amore con la mia donna, quindi almeno che tu non sia interessato a una cosa a tre, ti saluto!- gettò all'aria il telefono, per piegarsi in avanti per raggiungere le labbra della violinista.

-Ma sei impazzita?- ansimò l'altra.

-Quella che sta impazzendo mi sembra di non essere io!- puntualizzò la bionda.

-Haruka!-

-Cosa?-

-Non ti fermare!- l'ammonì, allungando le braccia e intrecciandole al collo dell'altra, aggrappandosi per iniziare una danza di spinte e gemiti. Nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo della bionda, ansimando e gemendo senza vergogna.

Guardava la cornetta del telefono con occhi sbarrati.

_Sto facendo l'amore con la mia donna!_

Inevitabilmente la sua mente iniziò a viaggiare con l'immaginazione, portandolo ad arrossire visibilmente.

-Michael stai bene?-

Guardò la sua futura moglie e non seppe cosa risponderle.

_Parlava con me mentre…_

_O mio Dio!_

-Siamo in un tremendo ritardo!- affermò, guardando per l'ennesima volta l'orologio.

-Non preoccuparti non si azzarderà a parlare. Di sicuro non avrà nemmeno il coraggio di guardarti in faccia!- ridacchiò la bionda, immaginando la reazione del suo amico.

-Sembri proprio una bambina!- esclamò l'altra esasperata.

-Una bambina che sa farti goder…-

-Haruka! Smettila!- urlò, voltandosi per guardare la sua bambina. Erano in auto dirette a casa di Michael.

-Mamma perché ti sei arrabbiata?- chiese curiosa la piccola, che iniziava ad accettare la relazione delle due.

-Perché zia parla sempre troppo!-

-Sembri proprio tua madre quando ti arrabbi così! Hai visto che sguardo omicida mi ha rivolto?-

-Ha ragione zia Haruka! Sei uguale alla nonna, quando ti arrabbi-

-Sono uguale alla nonna perché lei è mia madre, quindi tu sarai uguale a me!- rispose d'istinto per poi sbuffare.

_Assurdo! Mi basta stare qualche ora al suo fianco per prendere tutti i suoi difetti!_

-Okay, bambine siamo arrivate!- scherzò la bionda, parcheggiando e spegnendo l'auto.

Aveva trascorso tutta la mattina tra i fornelli, lasciando i suoi bambini tra le mani di Michael: era la prima volta che organizzavano una cena di famiglia, se così poteva essere definita, e non era preparata a tutto il lavoro che aveva dovuto fare e che ancora l'attendeva. Se a tutto questo aggiungeva la visita della sua nuova collega, non riusciva proprio a immaginarsi come avrebbe fatto ad arrivare a fine giornata.

Aveva iniziato a lavorare in un studio legale, come assistente personale di un avvocato, che tra qualche settimane avrebbe sostituito un altro avvocato, che sarebbe andato in maternità e quindi dovevano sfruttare ogni momento possibile per far sì che Jennifer fosse pronta. Doveva studiare tutti i casi che stavano seguendo, in modo da poter aiutare il suo capo nel percorso da seguire.

-Michael sono arrivate, apri tu?- era in cucina impegnata tra i fornelli, quando il campanello suonò.

Quando aprì la porta lei era lì, con un sorriso dipinto sul volto, completamente serena e appagata. Al suo fianco Michiru con uno sguardo mortificato, che gli sorrise appena.

-Scusaci per il ritardo!- sembrava davvero imbarazzata.

Era sul punto di ribattere quando fu richiamato dai suoi bambini, quindi fece loro segno di entrare e di seguirlo.

I bambini erano seduti nel seggiolone con davanti dei giochi, mentre sul tavolo, poco distante da loro, c'erano numerose cartelle cliniche, segno evidente che stava tentando di lavorare.

-Stavi lavorando?- chiese Michiru, avvicinandosi ai bambini.

-Già, le donne incinte non rispettano mai i giorni festivi- scherzò, mentre cercava di mettere in ordine.

-Credo che più le donne siano i loro bambini a non saper rispettarli- rispose Michiru, accarezzando il volto di Kate, che si era incantata a guardarla. Quella bambina era uno spettacolo, poteva sembrare strano ma quando guardava i suoi occhi le facevano ricordare quelli di Anya. Non sapeva nemmeno lei il perché, visto che erano completamente diversi e che lei non l'aveva conosciuta da piccola.

-Posso?- chiese

-Certo! Fai pure!-

Allungò le braccia per afferrarla e, quando la bambina alzò subito le braccine verso l'alto, perché voleva essere presa, il suo cuore si colmò di gioia.

-Sei così bella!- le sussurrò all'orecchio per poi poggiarle un bacio sulla fronte.

Era in quei momenti che si convinceva di aver fatto la scelta giusta: vedere l'espressione della sua Michiru in quel momento era la cosa più bella.

Si avvicinò alla sua donna, per accarezzare anche lei la piccola.

-Non toccarla!-

-Come scusa?-

-Ti sei lavata le mani?- aveva il viso abbassato.

-Le mani?- chiese guardandolo sorpresa mentre il viso di Michiru si tingeva di rosso.

Quando vide lo sguardo eloquente che le stava dando Michael, subito capì le ragioni di quelle parole.

-In realtà le ho leccate- disse, avvicinandosi all'amico e appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla –va bene per te?-

-Se le hai leccate vuol dire che erano sporche di qualcosa molto buono-.

Haruka si voltò per guardare verso l'ingresso dove Anya e la sua compagna facevano il loro ingresso.

-Giusto Haruka?- continuò a parlare, avvicinandosi alla bionda e a suo fratello.

-Qualcosa di molto buono, che tu non potrai mai avere- il tono di voce era scherzoso ma il suo sguardo era serissimo. Da quando aveva assistito allo slancio d'affetto che Anya aveva manifestato nei confronti della sua donna, non poteva fare a meno di essere gelosa. Sapeva di essere sciocca ma non poteva farci nulla. In molte occasioni si era ritrovata a pensare che, in un'altra occasione, Anya e Michiru avrebbero formato proprio una bellissima coppia.

-Di cosa parlate?- chiese Jennifer, che da poco era entrata in salone e che non aveva capito nulla di quello che stavano dicendo.

L'imbarazzo scese nella stanza: nessuno aveva il coraggio di spiegarle a cosa si riferivano.

-Stanno parlando di me!- dichiarò Michiru, mentre continuava a cullare Kate.

-Di te?- si era avvicinata per prendere Nick in braccio.

-Lascia stare amore, te lo spiego in privato- s'intromise Michael, cercando di mettere la parola fine a quel discorso a dir poco sconcio.

-Ciao Michiru-

-Anya- rispose la violinista, sorridendole.

-Wow ma sei enorme!- esclamò Sonya, avvicinandosi a Haruka.

Anya sorrise a quell'affermazione, intuendo subito il motivo di tanta enfasi: distrarla dalla violinista!

Nonostante fossero trascorsi due mesi, mesi in cui non aveva avuto nessun contatto con Michiru, Sonya continuava ancora a essere gelosa di lei. E non poteva certo darle torto, la colpa era anche sua che giocava a renderla insicura del loro rapporto, solo perché vederla gelosa era appagante.

_Una volta tanto non sono io a essere gelosa di un'altra!_

-Sei davvero una zotica! Non si parla così a una donna incinta!- la rimproverò la bionda, stampandosi sul volto un'espressione offesa.

-Non volevo offenderti…ma …ecco-

-Non importa! A me interessa solo che la mia donna non la pensi come te!-

-Ricordati che una donna sa fingere molto bene!- la stuzzicò Sonya.

Per tutta risposta la bionda si avvicinò a lei e sussurrò –Quando qualche minuto fa urlava, non stava fingendo-

-Mi vuoi spiegare perché io devo venire con te?-

Non aveva nessuna voglia di trascorrere il pomeriggio in compagnia di persone a lei sconosciute, parlando di lavoro, lavoro di cui lei non capiva nulla. Aveva programmato di trascorrere il pomeriggio ascoltando musica, prima di uscire con la sua nuova collega che, anche se per i suoi gusti era troppo espansiva, le era sembrata comunque carina.

-Perché il mio lui ha avuto un impegno improvviso e perché non voglio andarci da sola. Il capo di questa donna dovrà sostituirmi ed io non voglio rischiare di rovinare tutto!-

-Rovinare?- era seduta sul divano, con un pacchetto di patatine e con il telefono incastrato tra la spalla e la guancia.

-Non è molto simpatica questa Jennifer e se andrò da sola ho paura di lasciar trasparire la mia antipatia- spiegò l'altra, facendola sorridere. La sua amica era fatta così, non sapeva proprio fingere.

-Quindi mi vuoi per tenerti a bada?-

-Non me ma lei- precisò l'altra.

-In che senso?- si alzò per dirigersi in cucina e prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua dal frigo.

-Non ha mai parlato di una famiglia, non riceve mai visita da nessun uomo, quindi ho pensato… siccome tu te la intendi con le donne…- non continuò, fu bloccata da un attacco di tosse che colpì l'altra improvvisamente –Stai bene?-

-Me la intendo con le donne?- ripeté, quando si fu ripresa dal mancato strozzamento.

-Dai, non ti sto mica chiedendo di saltarla addosso, mi basta solo che gli fai gli occhi dolci, un sorriso e il gioco è fatto!-

-Stai scherzando? Dimmi che stai scherzando!- non riusciva a credere che la sua amica le stesse chiedendo una cosa del genere.

-Dai infondo si tratta di un paio d'ore- cercò di convincerla l'altra, facendola arrabbiare.

-E perché dovrei aiutarti?-

-Perché se non riesco a collaborare con quella, non mi daranno la maternità anticipata!-

-E tu perché la stai chiedendo ora, non è presto?-

-Il dottore ha detto che devo riposarmi-

Non era sicura che fosse vero, però ultimamente la sua amica era davvero troppo impegnata tra il lavoro e i preparativi per il matrimonio. Sospirò pesantemente, sapendo già che continuare a rifiutarsi non avrebbe portato a nulla, visto che l'altra avrebbe di sicuro trovato il modo per farla cedere.

-Okay, ma non farmi pentire di aver accettato!-

-Ti voglio bene!-

-Michiru la tua bambina è un'ottima baby-sitter, quasi quasi te la chiedo in prestito!- disse Jennifer, mentre guardava i suoi bambini giocare felicemente con Hikari.

Michiru spostò lo sguardo verso la sua bambina e sorrise nel vederla così felice: stava giocando con i due bambini, facendoli ridere con buffe smorfie.

-Lei è speciale- fu la voce di Haruka a pronunciare quelle parole, facendola voltare nella sua direzione. Vide gli occhi della bionda illuminati da una strana luce e questo le scaldò il cuore.

-Nessun bambino avrebbe accettato la sua situazione- continuò, spostando il suo sguardo su Jennifer.

-Forse perché ha una mamma eccezionale- rispose Jennifer.

Non ne era sicura: la sua bambina era così diversa da lei, riusciva a far valere le sue idee senza però mostrarsi fredda e indifferente. Riusciva a manifestare tutte le sue emozioni con facilità e senza remore, quello che a lei era sempre risultato difficilissimo. Forse questo suo lato lo aveva ereditato dal padre, forse aveva un carattere completamente diverso dai suoi genitori.

-Hiroshi è così!- sentenziò Anya, intromettendosi nel loro discorso.

-Ricordo che a scuola era così: affrontava qualsiasi situazione con il sorriso, riuscendo a far tranquillizzare tutti quelli che lo circondavano-

-Hai ragione, a volte mi chiedevo come faceva una persona del genere ad avere il mio stesso sangue-

Anche quando l'aveva conosciuto lei, Hiroshi era sempre sorridente e gentile con tutti: era l'unico che aveva tentato di instaurare un rapporto.

-Hai ragione, tu non sopportavi le novità. Ricordo ancora quando abbiamo dovuto cambiare aula e tu non volevi lasciare il tuo banco- la prese in giro Michael.

-Oppure quando Anya ci ha presentato quella sua amica…ora non ricordo il nome…quella rossa. La ricordi Anya?- cercò aiuto nella sorella, che non sembrava così contenta di riprendere quel discorso. Ricordava benissimo il perché avesse deciso di frequentarla: aveva bisogno di staccarsi dalla sua Aru.

-Quello che c'entra? Stavano sempre così appiccicate! Mi sentivo esclusa- si giustificò la bionda.

-Beh ma se non sbaglio anche tu quando hai iniziato a spassartela con mia sorella, stavi sempre appiccicata a lei, o sbaglio?- chiese il dottore, mettendola in difficoltà.

-Non ti sei mai lamentato!- si giustificò la bionda.

-Forse perché anche tu eri impegnato tra le gambe di una ragazza!- puntualizzò Anya, sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

_Così impari a parlare del passato!_

-C-cosa? Frequentavi una ragazza? E perché non me lo hai detto?-

-Tu mi hai detto di mia sorella?-

_Era diverso! Come faceva a dirti una cosa del genere?_

_Non avrei mai potuto farlo!_ Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma preferì tacere. Che Michael fosse una persona riservata, lo aveva sempre saputo, ma comunque in un modo o nell'altro, riusciva sempre a sapere con chi si frequentasse. Era vero anche che il loro rapporto si rafforzò solo dopo la partenza di Anya: quando non aveva più nessuno intorno a sé.

-Vi conoscete da parecchio, voi tre!- affermò Sonya, facendoli sorridere.

-Da una vita!-

Era vero, Michael, Anya e Haruka, la sua Haruka, si conoscevano da tantissimo tempo. Sapevano cose che nessun altro sapeva, come lei non conosceva tutto il passato della sua amata. Rifletté che in quella stanza c'erano ben due persone che conoscevano Haruka molto meglio di lei, due persone che avevano amato Haruka, forse con la sua stessa intensità.

-Sai Haruka al matrimonio potrai rivedere la mamma, l'altro giorno mi ha chiesto se tu ci saresti stata. È emozionata all'idea di rivederti!-

Michiru notò il viso della bionda addolcirsi nel sentire quelle parole, la vide chiudere per un attimo gli occhi e sospirare pesantemente.

-Chiede ancora di me?-

-Certo! Ogni volta che lo fa finisce sempre col rinfacciarmi quell'episodio!-

_Quel pomeriggio era andata a casa di Anya e Michael perché avevano deciso di trascorrere il pomeriggio insieme. Quando arrivò c'era solo Anya che l'accolse con un abbraccio e un bacio da mozzare il fiato._

_-Michael ci attende al parco tra quaranta minuti- sussurrò all'orecchio della bionda._

_-Tua madre?- si guardava intorno, per assicurarsi di essere da sole._

_-Siamo completamente sole-_

_L'afferrò per la mano e la fece salire in camera sua._

_Subito iniziarono a baciarsi, le mani a cercare la pelle dell'altra. In pochi istanti raggiunsero il letto, Anya la fece adagiare per poi sovrastarla con il proprio corpo._

_-Mi sei mancata- sussurrò, abbassandosi per baciarle il collo._

_-Sei sicura che non ci sia nessuno?-_

_-Ma perché sei così spaventata? I miei conoscono i miei gusti- cercò di tranquillizzarla, mentre con intraprendenza cercava di sbottonarle la camicia._

_-I miei no!- precisò la bionda._

_-Mio padre è a lavoro e mia madre rientra tra circa un'ora, quindi se ci sbrighiamo nessuno ci scoprirà!-_ _stava per perdere la pazienza. Non era certo la prima volta che lo facevano in casa sua. Una volta lo avevano fatto addirittura in bagno, mentre in salone l'intera famiglia stava guardando la televisione. Allora non si era fatta nessuno scrupolo, forse perché troppo presa dalla passione. In fondo lei l'aveva stuzzicata per tutta la serata._

_Ho capito di cosa hai bisogno!_

_Con un sorriso malizioso, intromise una gambe tra quelle dell'altra, facendo pressione sulla sua parte più sensibile, notando subito l'espressione del suo viso cambiare, trasformarsi dal desiderio._

_-Giochi sporco!- ansimò prima di afferrarla e stringerla a sé, baciandola con foga._

_Ogni timore sparì quando toccò la pelle calda dell'altra, quando la sentì gemere a ogni tocco, quando la trovò calda e pronta ad accoglierla. Fu proprio in quel preciso istante, quando completamente nude e avvinghiate, tra gemiti e sospiri, che la madre di Anya entrò, bloccandosi sull'uscio della porta con gli occhi spalancati._

-Per tutta la settimana successiva, Haruka non ebbe più il coraggio di parlare con mia madre, evitava di venire a casa se sapeva che c'era lei- continuò Anya, ignorando l'espressione a dir poco scioccata di suo fratello e di Haruka.

-Non credo sia il caso di parlarne ora- cercò di cambiare argomento il dottore, guardando Michiru come se volesse chiederle scusa.

-Se lo dici per me non ti preoccupare, so benissimo che tua sorella e Haruka hanno fatto sesso. Ormai sono abituata a tutto!-

-Bene credo sia il momento del dolce!- esclamò Jennifer, alzandosi -Michael mi aiuti?-

-Ti aiuto io!- si offrì Sonya con il solo scopo di allontanarsi da quel tavolo, dove la sua presenza sembrava del tutto inutile. Anya la seguì con lo sguardo intuendo di aver fatto un enorme sbaglio.

-Non volevo metterti in questa situazione…mi dispiace- tentò di giustificarsi.

-Non devi chiedere scusa. È il vostro passato!-

Haruka la fissò con sguardo preoccupato, sapeva benissimo che la violinista non aveva gradito quell'argomento ma conoscendola bene, mai e poi mai, avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di mostrarsi infastidita, tanto meno ad Anya.

Le afferrò una mano e la strinse forte –Ti va di prendere una boccata d'aria?- doveva portarla lontana da quel luogo, troppo carico di ricordi che avevano preso una brutta piega.

Michiru annui e si alzò, evitando di guardare verso Anya: in quei momenti, quando faceva di tutto per farle ricordare del suo passato con Haruka, non riusciva proprio a sopportarla. Dimenticava di quel sentimento che era riuscito a legarle e ritornava a odiarla.

-Okay ora siamo sole, puoi sfogarti- disse la bionda, una volta uscite in terrazza.

-Non devo sfogarmi, sto bene!-

-Sai che non devi mentirmi, anche perché io lo capisco subito quindi è inutile- rispose, afferrandola per i fianchi e attirandola a sé.

-Haruka anch'io ho fatto sesso con Hiroshi prima d'incontrarti, sarebbe stupido arrabbiarmi per il tuo passato!-

_Colpita!_ Aveva usato quell'espressione con l'intento di farla ingelosire, e dall'espressione che si dipinse sul suo volto, capì di aver centrato in pieno.

-Allora dammi della stupida, perché ora mi sto arrabbiando!-

-Stupida!- scherzò, per poi accarezzarla la guancia –Vorrei solo aver fatto parte anch'io del tuo passato-

-Beh tu sei il mio presente e il mio futuro-

-Oh come siamo poetiche questa sera!- la canzonò Michiru.

-Non prendermi in giro!- protestò la bionda, la vide sorridere come se stesse parlando a una bambina, un sorriso bellissimo che le riscaldava il cuore.

-Come hai superato l'imbarazzo?- chiese curiosa.

-Ho dovuto superarlo. Una settimana dopo siamo state scoperte da mio padre e, beh lui non ha accettato la situazione. Mi ha cacciata di casa e la madre di Anya mi ha accolta proprio come una figlia. Sono rimasta in quella casa per molto tempo, anche quando Anya è andata via, sono rimasta con loro. È stato in quel periodo che la mia amicizia con Michael è diventata così forte-

Volse lo sguardo verso il cielo, ricordando la sofferenza di quel periodo, a come l'atteggiamento di Anya l'aveva distrutta e a come Michael le era stato accanto, aiutandola a superare quel periodo.

Non aveva assolutamente pensato di poter ferire qualcuno nel rinvangare quei ricordi, del resto per lei era così normale pensarci e ritrovarsi di nuovo tutti riuniti come ai vecchi, le aveva fatto dimenticare della presenza della sua compagna e di quella di Haruka. Si alzò dal tavolo e si diresse in cucina, doveva assolutamente chiarirsi con Sonya. A volte si stupiva di come riuscivano a trascorrere intere giornate senza litigare, poi bastava una stupidaggine del genere per mandare tutto all'aria.

Entrò in cucina e si avvicinò alla sua donna

-Hai ancora da fare? Ho bisogno di parlarti!-

Sonya si voltò per guardarla senza però proferire parola

-Vai pure, non preoccuparti- s'intromise Jennifer, che era sempre un po' in imbarazzo quando Anya era in casa. Aveva un'aria così…non riusciva nemmeno lei a trovare una definizione, forse era il fatto che si mostrava sempre terribilmente così sicura di sé.

-Ti dispiace se usiamo la tua camera?- la chiese Anya, cogliendola di sorpresa.

Jennifer non sapeva cosa risponderle: sembrava quasi le stesse chiedendo il permesso di fare l'amore con la sua donna nel suo letto. Confusa e imbarazzata per i suoi pensieri si ritrovò ad annuire, senza proferire parola. Anya afferrò la mano di Sonya e si diresse in camera.

Sapeva benissimo di cosa voleva parlarle, lo aveva capito dai suoi occhi, dal modo in cui le stava stringendo la mano, da come aveva intrecciato le dita alle sue, lo stesso modo che usava quando uscivano insieme e voleva far capire agli altri che era sua. L'unico modo che conosceva per manifestare la sua possessività.

-Ma sei impazzita? Chiedere la camera a tua cognata, cosa penserà adesso?- urlò, fintamente indignata mentre l'altra continuava a rimanere di spalle.

-Pensi quello che vuole, non m'importa!-

-Cosa vuoi?-

-Per quello che ho detto prima…non volevo turbarti…era solo un ricordo-

Stranamente si sentiva in colpa verso di lei: l'amava pazzamente, ma nonostante questo riusciva sempre a minare il loro rapporto quando tornava nella sua città.

-Tua madre sa di me?- le chiese a bruciapelo. Non avevano mai affrontato l'argomento genitori, non aveva mai incontrato la famiglia di Anya e a dire la verità non aveva mai avuto l'esigenza d'incontrarli, forse perché si vergognava del suo lavoro e non si sentiva ancora pronta a affrontare eventuali domande sulla sua professione.

-Perché mi fai questa domanda?- si era voltata per guardarla, per stupirsi quando vide dipinto sul volto dell'altra una strana espressione. Sembrava ansiosa, come se quella risposta avrebbe chiarito ogni suo piccolo dubbio. Sonya non le rispose, si limitava solo ad attendere una sua risposta.

-Certo che sa della tua presenza-

-Conosce anche il mio lavoro?-

-No, solo perché tu mi hai chiesto di mantenerlo segreto. Se tu vuoi possiamo dirglielo quando li incontreremo di persona-

-Lo faresti davvero?-

-Certo, io ti amo- si era avvicinata per accarezzarle il viso. La sua pelle era cosi delicata e profumata che a volte si domandava come facesse quel corpo così indifeso ad accettare di essere toccato, baciato e marchiato da così tante persone diverse. Erano in quei momenti che iniziava a esporle tutte le sue riserve verso quel dannato lavoro, verso i suoi cosiddetti clienti ed era in quegli istanti che vedeva i suoi occhi brillare di piacere, perché finalmente si mostrava gelosa di lei.

-Se vuoi possiamo iniziare a dirlo a Michael- le sussurrò all'orecchio, stringendosi al suo corpo.

-C-cosa?- era sconvolta, non si sarebbe aspettata una proposta del genere, così all'improvviso.

Era questo uno dei motivi che la portavano a odiare quei ritorni in famiglia: Anya sembrava sempre così desiderosa di affrontare tutti e tutto, cambiava. Era più combattiva, sembrava che niente potesse scalfire la sua corazza.

-Facciamolo, Sonya! Diciamo a tutti come ci siamo incontrati- poggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altra, baciandola per poi iniziare a lambirle il labbro inferiore –Basta con questo segreto! Non hai nulla di cui vergognarti!- ansimò prima di assalire la bocca dell'altra, prima di cercare la lingua dell'altra e iniziare a baciarla con passione.

Quando la baciava in quel modo aveva la capacità di convincerla a fare qualsiasi cosa, se poi iniziava a lavorare anche con le dita, non c'era niente e nessuno che potesse riportarla alla ragione. Non sentiva più nulla, solo i sospiri di Anya che aveva poggiato le labbra sull'orecchio per farle capire quanto la desiderasse. Avvertiva le dita sfiorarle l'intimo e l'altra mano palparle il seno. Aprì le gambe e inarcò la schiena, dimenticandosi completamente di non essere a casa sua, di essere in una stanza da letto non sua, che al di là di quella porta, a pochi metri di distanza, c'era un salone pieno di persone, che avrebbero facilmente potuto sentire i suoi gemiti di piacere. Non le importava più nulla: la sua donna le aveva chiesto di rivelare a tutti il suo segreto e ora le stava donando piacere e amore. Sentì le sue dita scostare l'intimo e accarezzarle piano la pelle bollente, le sentì entrare in lei piano, ansimò forte, allacciando le braccia al collo dell'altra.

-Sì, Anya facciamolo!- riuscì a sussurrare, prima di essere travolta dal piacere che le spinte dell'altra le stavano regalando.

Non sapeva se fosse la decisione giusta, non riusciva a immaginarsi la reazione degli altri, non poteva o meglio non voleva, non in quel momento, mentre si sentiva completamente invasa da un piacere enorme, pronto a esplodere da un momento all'altro. Poco le importava, a lei bastava averla al suo fianco, proprio come in quel momento, sentirla ansimare per i suoi gemiti, sentirla sfiorare con la lingua il suo collo e sentirla sussurrarle, all'orecchio "Sei stupenda", un attimo prima di raggiungere l'apice del piacere.

Fu costretta a mordere la camicia dell'altra per evitare di urlare, quando fu assalita da un piacere enorme, che portò il suo corpo a spasmi incontrollabili. Sentì vagamente il campanello suonare, mentre Anya si scostava per lasciarle il tempo di riprendere fiato.

-Sei un incanto quanto raggiungi il piacere-

Sapeva sempre quali parole usare per farla sentire bene: molti dei suoi clienti facevano lo stesso ma l'effetto non era lo stesso, forse perché quello che provava non era puro piacere, ma solo una reazione fisica all'atto in sé. L'amore che provava per quella donna era tutta un'altra cosa. Quando ormai il respiro era tornato normale, si aggiustò la gonna, si guardò allo specchio e si volto verso la sua donna.

-Sei pronta?- le chiese con gentilezza, porgendole la mano.

-Prontissima- rispose, afferrando la mano e sorridendole.

Quando erano sul punto di entrare in salone la voce a dir poco alterata di Jennifer, fece loro capire che forse non era proprio il momento giusto per le confessioni.

-Tu cosa diavolo ci fai in casa mia?-

**Ecco il nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia!**

**Ringrazio tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi e chiedo scusa per il ritardo.**

**Fatemi sapere cosa pensate di questo capitolo, aspetterò le vostre opinioni.**

**A presto!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sono finalmente tornata! Chiedo scusa per l'enorme ritardo ma tra un problema al computer, il ritorno al lavoro, non ho avuto molto tempo per scrivere.**

**Dopo questa piccolissima premessa, vi lascio alla lettura.**

**Buona Domenica!**

_Assurdo!_

_Era così assurdo! _

Fino a pochi minuti prima il suo tavolo era circondato da tante donne e ora si ritrovava da solo. Completamente solo! Haruka e Michiru erano in terrazza a parlare e probabilmente a farsi coccole. Aveva notato come si guardavano quelle due: emanavano amore allo stato puro. Il loro modo di guardarsi era indescrivibile, come se fossero l'unica persona l'una per l'altra. Era uno guardo che non aveva mai visto, esprimeva desiderio, ma non quello perverso che poteva portarle ad avvinghiarsi in ogni istante e luogo, un desiderio unico. Anche se era sicurissimo che si avvinghiassero lo stesso.

Aveva visto sua sorella e Sonya dirigersi in camera sua e non osava chiedersi cosa stessero facendo, anche perché di sicuro non avrebbe saputo resistere all'impulso di rinfacciarglielo dopo. Non riusciva a capire perché ma sentiva che quelle due avevano qualcosa che non riuscivano a superare: vedeva Sonya troppo insicura, come se non riuscisse a integrarsi con gli altri. La vedeva sempre irrigidirsi se per caso Anya guardava o parlava con Michiru e non riusciva a capire il motivo.

Anche i suoi bambini lo avevano abbandonato, occupati a giocare e a richiamare l'attenzione della piccola Hikari.

Sorrise al pensare che pochi mesi prima non avrebbe mai immaginato che, un giorno, tutta la sua famiglia sarebbe riuscita a riunirsi. Si alzò e si diresse in cucina, dove la sua futura moglie era intenta a preparare il dolce.

-Hai bisogno di aiuto?- le chiese, avvicinandosi e cingendole la vita da dietro.

-No, sembra che Haruka abbia comprato altri dolci-

Michael si sporse per guardare al di sopra della spalla di Jennifer.

-Scommetto che sono alla crema. Sono i suoi dolci preferiti!- sorrise nel notare che, nonostante fosse cresciuta, i suoi gusti non fossero cambiati per nulla.

-Ora se ti sposti porto questi in tavola, non è educato far aspettare i nostri ospiti-

-Oh non ti preoccupare c'è tempo! Mia sorella e Sonya sono in camera e sappiamo benissimo a fare cosa- disse, facendola voltare per guardarla negli occhi -Haruka e Michiru invece sono in terrazza, e sicuramente la storia sarà la stessa- continuò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Jennifer.

-In terrazza? Cioè vuoi dire che lo stanno facendo in terrazza? Con i passanti che potrebbero vederle?- era scioccata.

-Sei scioccata? A me sconvolge di più che tutti lo stiano facendo tranne noi, che tra l'altro saremmo gli unici a poterlo fare, visto che questa è casa nostra!- scherzò Michael, attirandola a sé.

-Hai ragione ma noi siamo le uniche due persone con un minimo di cervello, quindi abbiamo la capacità di controllarci- sorrise, accarezzandogli con gentilezza il volto.

-Sulla capacità di controllarsi non ci giurerei!- scherzò Michael.

-Oh tu riuscirai a controllarti perché, quando tutti saranno tornati a casa, quando i bambini saranno beatamente addormentati, allora potrai sfogarti nel nostro comodissimo letto-

Lo vide riflettere sulle sue parole per poi sorriderle.

-Riesci sempre a convincermi!- disse, avvicinandosi al vassoio dei dolci per prenderne uno.

-Tua sorella ha un po' esagerato. A volte non riesco proprio a capirla: sembra interessata a più persone contemporaneamente-.

Aveva osservato la sua futura cognata e aveva notato lo strano modo che aveva di fissare Michiru, aveva poi notato come ogni occasione era buona per rinvangare la sua storia con Haruka, mentre in quel preciso istante era rinchiusa in camera con Sonya, a fare chissà che diavoleria.

-Ti riferisci a Michiru? L'ho notato che la guarda con occhi diversi ma non credo sia per attrazione, credo solo che la stimi davvero tanto. Piuttosto io sono preoccupato dello strano rapporto che la lega a Sonya. Cioè sono sicuro che si amino, ma sembra che ci sia qualcosa a bloccarle, non so se mi capisci!-

-Se devo essere sincera, a me Sonya non piace, sembra sempre pronta a saltarti addosso, senza distinzione tra uomo o donna. Forse sbaglierò, ma quando l'ho vista la prima volta, ho pensato fosse una prostituta, credevo che tua sorella se la stesse spassando con lei, poi, però le ho viste così complici e ho pensato che forse le cose erano diverse-

Michael la guardava stupendosi di come le loro menti fossero affine: in un primo momento anche lui aveva pensato la stessa cosa, arrivando addirittura a pensare che sua sorella fosse ancora invaghita di Haruka e che stesse cercando in tutti i modi di dimenticarla.

-In effetti è molto appariscente come ragazza- concordò Michael, che iniziava a essere un po' preoccupato per la sorella. Se la teoria iniziale di Jennifer fosse stata vera, sarebbe stato un vero problema per Anya, che aveva un lavoro rispettabile che di sicuro avrebbe rischiato di perdere.

-Hai mai chiesto a tua sorella che lavoro fa Sonya?-

-Ci ho provato una volta ma lei ha abilmente cambiato discorso-

-Ma fatto sta che in questo momento di sicuro si staranno divertendo- esclamò, afferrando il vassoio del dolce e allontanandolo dal ragazzo.

-Vuoi divertirti anche tu?- la stuzzicò malizioso, sfiorandole il fianco.

-Questa notte nel nostro letto!- rispose, schiaffeggiandolo sulla mano per allontanarlo.

-Jennifer stanno bussando!- la piccola Hikari era entrata in cucina per avvertire che qualcuno era intento a bussare alla porta.

-Oh cavolo è già arrivata!- esclamò Jennifer, guardandosi intorno –Aprì tu, io arrivo subito-

-Okay, vado io! Piccola tu puoi tornare di nuovo dai bambini?-

La piccola annuì felice di poter restare ancora con i gemelli e lasciò la cucina.

Michael stava per lasciare la cucina quando si fermò un attimo e disse –Io per questa sera non opterei per il letto. Non sappiamo in che condizioni lo lascerà Anya!-

Quando aveva accettato di andare a casa della nuova impiegata, non aveva minimamente immaginato che potesse vivere in un luogo così lussuoso. Che fosse una ragazza di buona famiglia, lo aveva capito dal modo che aveva di porsi alle persone, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che abitasse in quella zona del paese: la zona dove abitavano le famiglie molto facoltose.

-Sei sicura di aver capito bene l'indirizzo?- continuava a guardare il palazzo con occhi spalancati.

-Certo! L'ho segnato apposta!-

-Allora mi spieghi perché una semplice segretaria, single, può permettersi di vivere in un palazzo del genere mentre tu, che sei avvocato, non hai nemmeno i soldi per sposarti?-

-Non lo so!- in effetti era strano, anche perché non aveva dato nessuna impressione di essere così sfacciatamente ricca. E poi se aveva tutte queste capacità economiche, perché non era diventata un avvocato? Prese un respiro profondo e avanzò, tutto in quel palazzo richiamava eleganza: le porte, le scale persino gli ascensori erano elegantissimi, avevano uno specchio che ricopriva tutta la pareste posteriore e i numeri erano dorati. Quando le porte si aprirono all'ultimo piano, subito notò l'appartamento che stava cercando. Sulla porta la targhetta non c'era, si guardò intorno notando che era l'unica a non averla.

-Sto arrivando!- dall'altro lato della porta arrivò la voce di un uomo che la colse di sorpresa. Scambiò uno sguardo complice con la sua amica, mentre la porta veniva aperta.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono, come quelli dell'uomo, quando capì chi si trovava di fronte.

-Dottor Buttler?- si guardava intorno per poi riprendere –Forse ho sbagliato…-

Michael sorrise nel vederla così agitata e spaesata.

-Chi stava cercando?- chiese, aprendo ancora di più la porta e notando la presenza dell'amica.

-Uh una ragazza, adesso mi sfugge il cognome-

-E il nome lo ricorda? Forse posso aiutarla. Ci conosciamo tutti in questo palazzo!-

_Certo che si conoscono! Quante persone possono abitare in un luogo del genere?_

-Jennifer! Si chiama Jennifer!-

_Quindi è lei la collega di Jennifer?_

-Entri pure, non ha sbagliato. Jennifer abita proprio qui!- rispose, spostandosi di lato per farle accomodare.

-Se attendete un attimo qui, la vado a chiamare!-

Le due ragazze sembravano smarrite: continuavano a guardarsi intorno per cercare di capire in che relazione fosse Jennifer con il dottore. Qualcosa poi catturò l'attenzione di entrambe, sulla parete alla loro sinistra: la foto di Jennifer e il dottore, entrambi con un neonato in braccio.

-Niente anello, vero?- chiese all'amica.

-Forse è la sorella- ipotizzò l'altra.

-Non essere stupida! È la sua donna e tu non hai nessuna speranza! Né con lui né con lei!-

Quando aveva aperto la porta, non si sarebbe di certo aspettato di ritrovarsele di fronte. Per un attimo aveva temuto che fossero lì per lui, perché avevano bisogno di una visita.

Entrò in cucina e si avvicinò a Jennifer

-Allora è lei?- chiese, mentre cercava di aggiustarsi i capelli: non voleva certo mostrarsi in disordine.

-Ti ricordi quando ti ho parlato di una mia paziente e dell'amica che mi fissava con interesse?-

-Quella che ti ha spinto a chiedermi di sposarti?- lo stuzzicò.

-Non è stato per quello!- puntualizzò il dottore: ci teneva a chiarire di averglielo chiesto perché voleva davvero ufficializzare la loro famiglia.

-Allora?-

-Bene, credo proprio che la mia paziente sia la tua nuova collega!-

-Vuoi dire che…-

-Adesso è di là con la sua amica!-

-Vuoi dire che ora ho l'opportunità di dire a quella ragazzina che tu sei tutto mio?- scherzò, avvicinandosi a lui.

-Io non la chiamerei ragazzina, non la conosci nemmeno- la rimproverò con affetto, avvicinandosi.

Jennifer lo guardò male, per poi dirigersi verso le sue ospiti curiosa di guardare la ragazza che aveva osato fissare con insistenza il suo Michael. Quando arrivò, vide subito la sua collega che le sorrise appena, mascherando l'antipatia, reciproca, che nutriva nei suoi confronti. Dal primo momento che si erano viste, qualcosa era scattato che le aveva portate a considerarsi una nemica dell'altra. Cercò con gli occhi di guardare l'altra, che però era girata di spalle e non le dava l'opportunità di guardarla negli occhi.

_Che c'è, ora fai l'imbarazzata?_

-Benvenuta Rina, vedo che ha già conosciuto il mio futuro marito!- scandì bene la parola "marito", per assicurarsi che l'altra ascoltasse bene le sue parole.

-Scusa forse siamo in anticipo! Comunque lei è la mia amica…-

Gli occhi di Jennifer si spalancarono per lo stupore nell'attimo in cui l'amica di Rina si voltò e la riconobbe

-Tu cosa diavolo ci fai in casa mia?- dire che il suo tono era ostile, era un eufemismo.

La reazione dell'altra non fu da meno, sembrava paralizzata dall'incredulità.

_Possibile che questa donna mi stia perseguitando?_

-Vi conoscete?- chiese perplessa Rina, alternando lo sguardo da Jennifer alla sua amica.

-Quindi lo fai apposta a interessarti a persone impegnate?- astio, solo tantissimo astio poté leggere in quelle parole.

Non riusciva a controbattere, non riusciva a difendersi, voleva solo sparire, andare via da quella casa e fare finta di nulla.

-Che succede?- la voce di Michael che era arrivato improvvisamente distolse le tre ragazze, ancora spaesate per quello che era successo.

Jennifer si voltò verso Michael, ricordando solo in quel momento che lui non la conosceva, che era sempre stato all'oscuro dell'identità di quella donna.

-Esci da casa mia! Hai una bella faccia tosta a presentarti qui!- ringhiò, mentre la ragazza attaccata sembrava essere completamente pietrificata, incapace di dire o fare qualcosa.

-Ora mi dici cosa diavolo ti prende?- era scattata, sapeva di non aver nessun diritto di rivolgersi a lei, in casa sua, in quel modo, ma vedere la sua amica attaccata in quel modo, senza un motivo apparente, non le piaceva affatto.

-Ma che hai?- continuava a fissare le due donne che si guardavano con occhi infuocati.

L'attenzione di Jennifer però non fu catturata dalla voce del dottore, ma da quella della piccola Hikari che poco lontano stava giocando con i suoi bambini.

_O mio Dio!_

_Come ho fatto a dimenticarlo?_

-Dov'è Haruka?- chiese al dottore.

-Haruka?-

-Dov'è?- urlò, guardandosi intorno per accettarsi che la bionda non fosse nei paraggi.

_Haruka!_ Il suo cuore prese a battere velocemente nel sentire quel nome, che per troppo tempo aveva fatto finta di aver dimenticato.

-Haruka è qui?- sussurrò, trovando quella forza di riuscire a parlare.

-Non sono affari tuoi!-

Non sapeva perché si stava comportando in quel modo, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché avvertisse quel senso di protezione nei confronti della bionda. Forse perché nell'ultimo periodo il loro rapporto era cambiato, forse perché l'aveva vista finalmente serena, forse perché ormai faceva parte della sua famiglia.

-Haruka?- Rina guardava stupita la sua amica, poi, però qualcosa si accese nella sua testa –Conosci Haruka?- chiese a Jennifer.

_Ora capiva tutto!_

_Ma perché era così arrabbiata?_

_Quella che aveva sbagliato non era certo la sua amica!_

-E' con Michiru, ma perché lo chiedi?-

_Michiru? Dannazione! _

Aveva completamente dimenticato della sua presenza.

-Trattienile di là, non permettere a nessuna delle due di tornare di qua!- gli ordinò, spingendolo per indurlo a andare in terrazza.

-Mi spieghi cosa diavolo sta succedendo?- stava perdendo la pazienza, voleva capire.

_Michiru! Lei è qui!_

_Sono entrambe qui!_

Avvertì il suo cuore battere sempre più forte, sentiva l'agitazione impossessarsi violentemente del suo corpo. Nel suo cuore aveva sempre sperato di poterle rivedere, di poter un giorno chiarire con entrambe, di chiarirsi con Michiru, di chiedere a Haruka perché proprio lei, ma in quel preciso istante non si sentiva pronta a affrontare nessuna delle due. Non insieme!

_Insieme! Quindi sono tornate insieme!_

Quella consapevolezza le portò un moto di angoscia.

_Stupida! Sono solo una stupida!_

Era normale che alla fine tutto si sarebbe aggiustato, almeno per loro. Aveva sempre saputo che l'amore che Haruka provava per la sua donna, non sarebbe scomparso solo perché aveva trascorso una notte con lei! In fondo lei era stata la prima ad invidiare l'amore che legava la sua collega alla sua compagna.

_Sì! Fino a quando non ho scoperto la verità!_

Se lei avesse subito saputo che Haruka era la compagna di Michiru, non avrebbe mai ceduto quella notte, non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per ferirla. Sin da quando l'aveva incontrata la prima volta, aveva sentito una strana attrazione verso quella donna, così dolce e comprensiva verso tutti. Sempre gentile e elegante, che nonostante la sua superiorità sociale, perché era ben evidente che c'era un abisso sociale tra le due, non l'aveva mai fatto pesare. Un'attrazione diversa rispetto a quella provata per Haruka, un'attrazione che ti avvicina all'altra persona senza pretendere nulla in cambio, se non la sua presenza.

La cosa assurda era che soffriva di più nel sapere di essere odiata da Michiru che nel sapere di essere considerata da Haruka, solo come un mezzo per dimenticarsi della sua donna.

Dimenticarsi non era il termine adatto!

No, perché lei quella sera non voleva dimenticarsi di Michiru, ne era sicura, anche perché il mattino seguente, mentre parlava al telefono con la sua donna, nuda nel suo letto, il suo tono sembrava supplicarla di chiederle di tornare a casa.

Da quando aveva visto quella donna in quel negozio, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non frequentarlo più, arrivando addirittura a pensare di non accettare l'impiego che le era stato offerto. Solo la caparbietà di Rina, che continuava a ripeterle che quella che doveva vergognarsi non era lei, l'aveva spinta ad accettarlo. I primi giorni erano stati tremendi, ogni volta che una cliente entrava il suo cuore si bloccava, sperando che non fosse ancora quella donna. Con il passare del tempo poi si era illusa che per una volta, il destino aveva deciso di aiutarla.

_In realtà stava nascosto dietro l'angolo, per incastrarmi in una situazione ancora più drammatica!_

-Andiamocene!-

Di tutto quello che si erano dette Rina e la sua collega, non aveva ascoltato nulla, persa nei suoi pensieri, avvertì vagamente la mano della sua amica, afferrarle con foga il braccio, per trascinarla via da quella casa.

In quell'istante però qualcosa la portò a alzare lo sguardo e a puntarlo in quello del dottore, che continuava a fissarla come se non stesse capendo nulla.

-Lei la conosce?- non sapeva cosa l'aveva spinta a chiedere a lui, forse perché era l'unico a non sembrare infastidito da quella situazione.

-Lei conosce Haruka?- richiese, non avendo alcuna risposta.

Michael guardò Jennifer per poi rispondere –C-certo!-

-Siete amici?-

-Miko ma cosa…- Rina cercò di attirare la sua attenzione ma l'altra sembrava intenzionata a continuare quell'interrogatorio.

-Si- si limitò a risponderle.

-Le ha mai parlato di me?-

Vide Michael abbassare lo sguardo, come se quella domanda lo avesse messo a disagio.

-Beh ecco…io non sapevo nemmeno che vi conosceste!- affermò il dottore, in evidente imbarazzo.

Imbarazzo perché aveva una mezza idea di chi fosse quella donna, del perché Jennifer aveva reagito in quel modo, e perché non poteva certo dirle che per colpa sua aveva perso due anni della sua amicizia con la bionda.

_Delusione! Un'incredibile delusione s'impossessò del suo cuore._

Delusione perché aveva sperato che, almeno una volta, Haruka avesse parlato di lei al suo amico.

-Fai finta che io non sia mai venuta in casa tua!- si era voltata per rivolgersi a Jennifer –non permettere che questo influisca i tuoi rapporti di lavoro con Rina- poi si voltò verso l'amica e disse: -Questo vale anche per te!-

-Ma Miko io…-

-No, tu hai bisogno della maternità, te l'ha detto il tuo medico- ribatté, fissando Michael.

-Io ora me ne vado e voi fate finta che non sia successo nulla. E non preoccupatevi, non farò nulla che possa farle del male- sussurrò quelle parole con un magone sul cuore, perché in quella situazione nessuno stava pensando ai suoi veri sentimenti, alla sua delusione per essere stata usata come un oggetto, al suo dolore per aver fatto del male a quella che aveva desiderato avere come amica.

Era assurdo come la sua vita sembrava sempre darle e causare dolore, sembrava essere scritta da una mente malata che si divertiva a farla stare male. Indietreggiò piano, respirò profondamente e stava per andarsene quando una mano la bloccò per il braccio: una mano calda e forte, una mano grande, la mano di un uomo.

-Aspetta!- si voltò per trovarsi di fronte Michael che la fissava con una strana espressione.

-Non devi scappare! Tu sei quella che deve pretendere spiegazioni!-

Conosceva bene Haruka, la conosceva fin troppo bene e sapeva benissimo che non si faceva scrupoli a usare le persone pur di soddisfare i suoi bisogni, pur di sentirsi bene. Lo aveva fatto con Yukino, con Christine e anche con lui! Non che fosse una persona cattiva, non lo aveva mai pensato. Aveva solo creduto che avesse delle difficoltà a amare veramente, almeno fina a quando non aveva incontrato Michiru, ecco perché era stato difficile per lui accettare quel tradimento.

-Michiko?- la voce di Hikari colse tutti di sorpresa.

-Mamma guarda chi c'è?-

Si voltò piano, sembrava che si movesse a rallentatore, come se una forza le stesse impedendo in tutti i modo di voltarsi. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente quando la vide lì, con gli occhi spalancati a fissarla. Avvertì la presa di Michael abbandonarla del tutto, sentì un'imprecazione uscire dalla labbra di Jennifer quando i suoi occhi captarono un particolare che la portò a spalancare gli occhi.

Con le dita intrecciate a quella della sua donna, entrò nel salone trovando solo la piccola Hikari intenta a giocare con i gemelli. Sentiva la voce di Jennifer che sembrava particolarmente alterata, ma preferì non intromettersi, perché del resto non erano affari suoi. A dire la verità, la sua mente era occupata da altri pensieri: era arrivato il momento di rivelare a suo fratello il lavoro di Sonya, e sapeva benissimo che questo significava renderlo reale, significava dire al mondo intero che la sua donna era una prostituta!

Sapeva benissimo che quando si raccontava qualcosa a qualcuno, per cause maggiori, veniva poi rivelato a molte più persone. Non temeva una reazione del fratello, anche perché era pronta a rinunciare a lui se non l'avesse accettata, certo le sarebbe dispiaciuto ma in questo momento quello che provava per Sonya era davvero importante. Più volte aveva cercato di immaginarsi la reazione del fratello, ma non era mai riuscita a farlo, anche perché con il lavoro che il fratello faceva, aveva sicuramente assistito a casi ben più complicati del lavoro di Sonya.

-Ti sei stancata?- il tono dolce che Sonya rivolse alla piccola, la fece distrarre dalle sue elucubrazioni.

-Un po'!- ammise la piccola, che si fece da parte per permettere all'altra di avvicinarsi ai piccoli.

-Sto io con loro se vuoi fare qualcos'altro- si offrì, prendendo in braccio il piccolo Nick.

-Ma cosa sta succedendo di là?- chiese spontaneamente quando sentì di nuovo la voce di Jennifer alterarsi.

-Saranno questioni personali- rispose Sonya, coccolando il piccolo che aveva iniziato a toccarla con curiosità.

-Ehi, lei è già impegnata!- scherzò, avvicinandosi al nipote e afferrandogli la manina che aveva appoggiato sul seno dell'altra.

-Dov'è la mamma?-

-Sono qui tesoro, cosa c'è?- stavano rientrando dopo aver parlato in terrazza.

-Devo andare in bagno-

-E hai bisogno della mamma?- chiese Haruka, che ancora non riusciva a capire questa terribile abitudine di chiedere l'aiuto di Michiru nonostante fosse abbastanza grande per fare tutto da sola.

La piccola le rivolse un'occhiataccia che, se avrebbe potuto, di sicuro l'avrebbe fulminata.

-Non essere scortese, Haruka!- l'ammonì Anya, guadagnandosi un sorriso dalla piccola e la totale indifferenza dalla violinista.

-Non si tratta di essere scortesi. Sei abbastanza grande per farla da sola, no?-

-Anche tu sei abbastanza grande per le coccole e invece stai sempre attaccata alla mia mamma, proprio come una neonata!- le rispose la piccola, facendola rimanere di stucco.

Anche se il loro rapporto era migliorato, continuavano ancora a punzecchiarsi, specialmente quando dovevano contendersi l'attenzione di Michiru.

-Okay bambine ora basta!- intervenne la violinista prima che la cosa degenerasse del tutto.

-Oh mio dio! Ma fanno sempre così?- chiese Anya, mentre cercava di trattenere una risata, fallendo miseramente.

-Questo è poco!- si lamentò, facendo indignare entrambe.

-Ehi la senti cosa dice?-

-Mamma non esagerare!-

-Visto, ora si coalizzano contro di me!- sorrise nel pronunciare quelle parole, un sorriso rivolto a Anya, un sorriso che Anya fece tutto suo, perché non aveva mai visto il suo viso illuminarsi in quel modo.

-Ora fa pure la vittima!- ribatté la bionda, cercando con lo sguardo la complicità della piccola. Complicità che non ottenne visto che la piccola si girò verso la madre e, abbracciandola, disse :-Io sono dalla tua parte mamma!- facendo gli occhioni dolci, sapendo che non avrebbe di certo resistito alle sue smancerie.

-Ma guarda questa traditrice!- ringhiò la bionda. Poteva regalarle anche il mondo, ma non avrebbe mai scelto lei alla sua mamma.

-Okay, ora andiamo in bagno!- Michiru afferrò le mani della sua piccola, sperando di mettere la parola fine a quel piccolo battibecco, che sarebbe sfociato ben presto in un vero e proprio litigio. Quelle due quando iniziavano erano pericolose, non sapevano proprio fermarsi.

Sonya assisteva alla scena divertita mentre nel suo cuore sperava di poter un giorno avere anche lei la sua piccola famiglia. Guardò Anya e il suo cuore si colmò di un sentimento forte, un sentimento che a volte la spaventava per la sua intensità, abbassò poi lo sguardo sul bambino che stringeva tra le braccia, sorridendo nell'immaginarsi a cullare un bambino tutto suo, nato dall'amore che provava per la sua donna.

-Formate proprio una bella famiglia- esclamò Anya, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla della bionda.

Haruka voltò lo sguardo per incrociare quello dell'amica.

-Sei fortunata ad avere lei al tuo fianco, spero che tu l'abbia capito- il tono di Anya era duro e serio, proprio come il suo sguardo.

-Non dovresti dire certe cose davanti alla tua donna- ribatté la bionda, cercando di alleggerire la situazione, sperando di portare l'amica a abbandonare il suo intento. Perché aveva intuito dove voleva arrivare e la cosa le suscitava una certa rabbia, perché sapeva benissimo che il vero intento di Anya era proteggere Michiru e la cosa la infastidiva, e anche molto. Il solo fatto che l'amica pensasse di doverla proteggere da lei non poteva proprio accettarlo.

-Io parlo sul serio, Haruka!-

-E io ti dico che non te la lascerò così facilmente!-

-Non lascerai niente a nessuno!- il suo sguardo era fisso al corridoio dove poco prima Michiru e la piccola erano sparite dietro alla porta del bagno –Lei non si merita quello che le hai fatto, non dopo aver buttato all'aria il suo matrimonio, non quando significa farla soffrire due volte. Tu non l'hai vista, Haruka e credimi non riuscirei a trovare le parole adatte per spiegarti-

-Non devi spiegarmi nulla!-

Era a disagio, non riusciva a sorreggere quel discorso, perché sapeva benissimo di averle fatto del male, era ben conscia di averle causato tanto dolore e sentirlo ribadire dalla sua amica, era strano, molto strano.

-Haruka io l'ho fatto, ho lasciato andare una persona speciale e per anni, per troppi anni, ho vissuto con il rimorso di averle fatto male. Io so quanto sia difficile essere consapevoli di aver fatto piangere, di aver ferito la persona che si ama-

Lo sguardo che le rivolse era uno sguardo sincero, privo di ogni malizia.

-Mi stai forse chiedendo scusa?-

L'altra sorrise, non rispondendo a quella domanda, intuendo l'ennesimo tentativo dell'altra di fuggire da quell'argomento, le diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla e si spostò, sedendosi su divano, affiancando la sua donna.

-Sembra che io gli piaccia!- sussurrò Sonya, continuando a giocare con il piccolo.

-Credo che il mio nipotino abbia un ottimo gusto sulle donne!- esclamò, sporgendosi in avanti per posare un bacio sulla fronte del bambino e per dare un bacio a fior di labbra alla sua donna –Sei bellissima!-

-Stai cercando di tenermi buona per quello che le hai detto?-

Sonya non era il tipo da farsi abbindolare così facilmente, anzi era sempre sull'attenti, sempre sospettosa, anche se poi, sbollita la gelosia, era una persona comprensiva.

-No, non era mia intenzione- rispose, sorridendole.

-Ho siete così…ho bisogno di aria pulita!- esclamò, allontanandosi quando aveva notato la mano di Anya farsi strada sul corpo dell'altra.

-Ma dove vai? Jennifer ha ospiti e a giudicare dal tono di voce, sembrano anche non graditi!- cercò di fermarla.

-Sempre meglio di vedervi così sdolcinate!-

L'affermazione di Haruka strappò un lieve sorriso nella bionda e uno sguardo confusa dalla sua donna, che non era riuscita a capire a cosa si riferissero quelle parole.

-Anya?-

-Dimmi-

-L'hai amata tanto?- la voce era poco più di un sussurro, mentre i suoi occhi esprimevano tutta la sua curiosità.

-Non abbastanza da avere il coraggio di accettare il suo amore, incondizionato- ammise, scoprendo di non farsi più del male nel parlare di quella storia.

-Dov'è andata Haruka?- la voce di Michiru interruppe la loro conversazione.

-Era interessata alle faccende personali di Jennifer!- esclamò, indicandole la direzione presa dalla bionda.

-Hikari aspetta!- ma era ormai tardi la piccola aveva già raggiunto sua zia.

Non era certo sua intenzione ficcare il naso nelle faccende personali di Jennifer, né tantomeno in faccende che riguardavano il suo lavoro, ma aveva improvvisamente sentito l'esigenza di allontanarsi da quelle due o meglio dal discorso che Anya aveva cercato, in tutti i modo, di farle. Discorso che lei aveva colto, tra le righe di quello che le aveva permesso di dire. Non aveva certo immaginato che per lei sarebbe stato mille volte meglio restare in quella stanza invece di arrivare all'ingresso.

Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: Michael la stava trattenendo per il braccio.

_La conosce? _

-Aspetta!-

La vide voltarsi per guardare l'amico negli occhi, occhi duri e arrabbiati ma non verso la sua interlocutrice.

-Non devi scappare! Tu sei quella che deve pretendere spiegazioni!-

_Spiegazioni? Ma cosa diavolo significa?_

Rimase immobile a fissarla, il suo cuore sembrava aver smesso di battere, non riusciva a comprendere cosa stesse succedendo. Sbatté velocemente le palpebre, come se volesse svegliarsi da un tremendo incubo, incubo che non aveva nessuna intenzione di terminare, visto che andava sempre peggiorando.

-Michiko?- la voce strillante della piccola, arrivò alle sue orecchie come un suono stridulo, fastidioso, che ti spingeva a fare qualsiasi cosa per fermarlo.

-Mamma guarda chi c'è!-

_Mamma? _

Non aveva la forza di voltarsi, poteva sentire il calore del corpo di Michiru, che probabilmente era a pochi passi da lei. Sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, doveva rassicurala invece di rimanere imbambolata a fissare quella che era stata la sua amante.

_Amante!_

Una parola bruttissima, ma quella giusta per definire ciò che rappresentava Miko in quel momento agli occhi degli altri, agli occhi della donna che amava.

Spostò di poco la mano, per afferrare quella di Michiru e stringerla forte. Le dita di Michiru però non ricambiarono quel gesto, rimasero immobili, come privi di vita: non si chiusero intorno alle sue dita e allo stesso tempo non le allontanarono. Sembrava proprio la scena di un film, un film che era stato messo in pausa e che nessuno aveva intenzione di far continuare.

-Ciao Michiko!- la piccola, ignara di tutto si avvicinò alla sua ex insegnate, guardandola con occhi pieni di gioia.

Vide Miko abbassarsi per salutare la piccola, la vide sforzarsi nel sorridere e sembrare il più naturale possibile.

-Non ci posso credere!- la voce sconvolta di Rina, portò tutti alla realtà –Quindi era per questo che sei sparita!- si era avvicinata alla bionda, indicando la sua pancia –E dimmi, cos'era quello? L'ultima scopata prima di farti incastrare dalla tua donna? O semplicemente ti sei fatta incastrare per farti perdonare la scappatella?-

Fu impercettibile, ma lei lo percepì chiaramente: un lieve sussulto che portò la violinista a muovere la mano che ancora stringeva tra le sue dita. Quelle parole erano state un colpo sia per lei sia per l'altra, la sentì lentamente far scivolare via la mano dalla sua stretta e inutile fu il suo tentativo di afferrarla più saldamente.

-Rina smettila!- non riusciva a capire cosa stasse passando nella mente dell'amica: parlare in quel modo, quando in realtà avrebbero dovuto solo uscire da quella casa, senza proferire parola.

-Miko questa donna ti ha usata e tu la difendi?-

Per la prima volta in vita sua non aveva la forza di controbattere, non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per fermare le cattiverie che quella ragazza stava dicendo.

_Forse perché è la verità! Tu l'hai usata e poi l'hai gettata come uno straccio che non ti serve più!_

-Tu sei la sua donna vero?- si rivolse verso Michiru, che aveva spalancato gli occhi dallo stupore.

-Come fai a fare l'amore con lei, quando è stata con un'altra? Come puoi essere sicura del suo amore?-

Nessuna risposta dalla violinista, sentiva solo una tremenda rabbia farsi strada dentro di sé: rabbia per le parole che quella sconosciuta aveva osato rivolgerle, rabbia per la mancata reazione della sua donna, che avrebbe dovuto difenderla da tutti quelli attacchi gratuiti, rabbia per se stessa, per aver permesso a una completa estranea di trattarla in quel modo.

-Ora basta! Se volete discutere siete pregate di farlo fuori da casa mia!-

Michael sembrava davvero infastidito da quelle parole, era arrabbiato e guardava Haruka con uno sguardo che non gli aveva mai visto.

In tutta quella confusione e rabbia, Michiru scorse la figura della sua bambina, che impaurita dai modi tutt'altro che accomodanti, si era avvicinata alle sue gambe e aveva afferrato la sua gonna con le mani, stringendola forte. Afferrò la sua manina e iniziò a indietreggiare: non aveva nessuna intenzione di restare inerme, non avrebbe lasciato che quelle accuse intaccassero la sua stabilità, che con fatica aveva raggiunto.

Se Haruka non aveva la forza di difenderla, ci avrebbe pensato da sola. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Chiko per poi allontanarsi con Hikari, che continuava a avere una strana espressione sul viso.

-Michiru? Aspetta!-

Haruka si voltò per seguirla ma il richiamo, basso e incerto, di Miko la fece bloccare.

-Scusa, non volevo che tutto questo succedesse! Fai le mie scuse anche a Michiru, per tutto-

Si voltò piano, per fermarsi a guardarla: sembrava così diversa dalla ragazza spensierata e felice che aveva incontrato.

-Non devi scusarti- sentiva una terribile pressione sul petto: avrebbe tanto voluto stringerla solo per consolarla, per vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi di nuovo di quella spensieratezza, che l'aveva caratterizzata fino a quando non aveva incontrato lei.

-Ma cosa sta succedendo?-

Anya aveva chiaramente sentito le urla provenienti dall'ingresso e aveva anche capito che, in qualche modo, nella discussione erano coinvolte anche Haruka e Michiru, il suo sospetto fu poi confermato dall'espressione di Michiru, espressione che aveva già visto su quel viso.

-Porta Hikari via di qua!- furono le uniche parole della donna, che con calma cercò di allontanare la bimba dalle sue gambe.

-Ma mi vuoi spiegare cosa succede?-

-Te lo chiedo per favore, occupati di Hikari!-

Non attese nessun'altra replica dalla donna, si abbassò per guardare la sua piccola negli occhi, cercando in qualche modo di rassicurarla.

-Cosa vuole quella signora?- chiese la piccola, con voce incrinata.

-Nulla amore è solo un po' arrabbiata con zia Haruka, ma tu non devi preoccuparti. Ora fai la brava e resta qui, io torno subito-

Hikari annuì con la testa sorridendole.

Non era arrabbiata, stranamente non era arrabbiata, almeno non con Haruka, che non aveva detto nulla per difenderla né tantomeno con Michiko, che rappresentava il grande punto di rottura nella sua storia d'amore. Sentiva un sentimento ostile verso quella ragazza, che pur di difendere la sua amica, non aveva esitato a sputare veleno nei suoi confronti in presenza della sua bambina.

La situazione che si era verificata era a dir poco assurda: ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l'amante della sua metà, in casa di amici. Se si fermava a rifletterci poteva addirittura mettersi a ridere, una situazione così assurda che poteva verificarsi solamente in una commedia d'amore.

_Anche se di divertente non c'è proprio nulla!_

-Jennifer le chiedo ancora scusa per il disturbo!- Michiko sembrava così triste, nel pronunciare quelle parole, anche mentre si voltò per andarsene i suoi occhi si fermarono per un attimo sulla figura di Haruka.

-Michiko!-

Si avvicinò piano alla ragazza, con uno sguardo freddo e distaccato, stupendo tutti. Il suo sguardo fulminò, anche se per un breve istante, l'amica di Michiko, che era rimasta stupita dall'atteggiamento della violinista.

-Michiru io…- era in difficoltà, non sapeva cosa dirle.

-Vorrei tanto poterti dire di averti perdonato- il tono era distaccato, ma i suoi occhi esprimevano tutto il dolore che stava provando e che aveva provato –ma non posso farlo-

_Forse perché non ho nulla di cui perdonarti!_ Pensò amaramente.

-Vorrei avere la forza di cancellare tutto e tornare di nuovo ad esserti amica, ma…- si fermò un attimo, prese un grande respiro, per poi riprendere –quando ti vedo non faccio altro che immaginarti tra le sue braccia, e questo mi fa davvero male-

-Andiamo!- Michael appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della sua futura moglie, per indurla a lasciarle da sole.

-Non è necessario, ormai godetevi lo spettacolo fino alla fine!- replicò con sarcasmo. Odiava trovarsi in quella situazione: vedere sbandierata così la sua vita privata.

-Io però ti capisco e so perfettamente che hai sofferto e che continui ancora a soffrire-

Era difficile! Tremendamente difficile trovare le parole giuste. Anche lei aveva tradito, anche lei sapeva perfettamente cosa si provava quando l'amore che provi per una persona può causare dolore ad altre.

-Michiru…- i suoi occhi si bagnarono di lacrime –non sapevo che…non ti avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere- si coprì il volto con le mani, per nascondere il suo imbarazzo e la sua umiliazione.

-Lo so, non ho mai pensato il contrario ma…- abbassò il volto, chiudendo gli occhi, per poi sussurrare: -rappresenti l'altra. –

_L'altra!_

_Questa era la dura verità!_

Non disse più nulla, si voltò per ritornare dalla sua bambina. Ormai le parole erano inutili, aveva detto tutto quello che doveva dire. Si sentiva svuotata, forse perché in fondo aveva davvero creduto di poter dimenticare e invece, rivederla le aveva fatto capire che quella ferita non si sarebbe mai cicatrizzata. Aveva creduto di essere abbastanza forte da superare quel tradimento, ma in realtà si era solo illusa. La possibilità di poterla rincontrare non era stato un problema, non quando aveva capito che l'amore di Haruka era tutto suo, ora invece aveva intuito che, consapevole o meno, non avrebbe mai potuto affrontare ancora una volta quella ragazza. Con la testa affollata da tutti quei pensieri, andò a rifugiarsi in una delle tante stanze, non accorgendosi di essere seguita. Solo quando sentì una mano, sfiorarle delicatamente la spalla, si accorse della sua presenza.

-Stai bene?-

Era cambiato tutto, anche il loro rapporto: si era evoluto, sfuggendo al controllo di entrambe.

Chiuse gli occhi nel vano tentativo di riprendere il controllo dei suoi sentimenti.

-Michiru io sono qui…-

Quelle semplici parole, dette da lei ebbero l'effetto di un tornado, che scombussolò violentemente tutte le sue paure e i suoi dubbi.

-Voglio stare da sola!- la sua bocca pronunciò quelle parole con poca convinzione ma il suo cuore smaniava alla ricerca di qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi, a cui sfogare tutti i suoi dubbi.

-E' normale sentirsi feriti, non devi vergognarti-

Forse stava esagerando, conoscendo la violinista di sicuro non stava apprezzando tutto quell'interessamento alle sue sensazioni, ma non poteva lasciarla da sola.

Non ora, non adesso!

-Rivederla…ho una rabbia dentro che non riesco a controllare-

-Non farlo, sfogati!-

-Sfogarmi? Lei non ha nessuna colpa, se non quella di aver ceduto al suo fascino. Proprio come ho fatto io, prima di lei-

-Allora fallo con Haruka, è lei che deve sapere cosa provi-

-Ho cercato di andare oltre, ci ho provato. Ma non ci riesco, non riesco a dimenticare. Io la amo, ho capito cosa l'ha spinta tra le braccia di un'altra ma…- non riuscì a continuare, le braccia di Anya la strinsero forte da dietro, facendole avvertire tutto il suo calore.

-Sfogati con me, dimmi cosa provi, cosa senti-

Si voltò nel suo abbraccio, ricambiandolo, accettando forse per la prima volta, l'affetto che l'altra tanto si era ostinata a offrirle. Si lasciò cullare da quelle braccia, stringendo le sue intorno alla vita dell'altra.

Anya non disse nulla, si limitò a stringerla per farle capire che poteva contare su di lei. Aveva sempre provato un'attrazione per quella donna, sin dal loro primo incontro. Non un'attrazione fisica, un'attrazione che andava al di là di ogni implicazione sessuale. Michiru le era da subito sembrata una donna forte e determinata, conquistando il suo rispetto, ecco perché quando Haruka l'aveva ferita, aveva accettato di restarle accanto senza pretendere nulla. Non era in grado di definire i suoi sentimenti verso la violinista, né voleva farlo. Sapeva solo che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di esserle d'aiuto. Più volte si era fermata a pensare alla possibilità di avere una storia con lei, arrivando alla conclusione che forse fra loro non sarebbe mai nato nulla, perché i suoi sentimenti erano di un'altra natura.

-Grazie Anya- la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro.

-Non devi ringraziarmi, in fondo questo fanno le amiche-

La naturalezza con cui pronunciò quelle parole, la portò ad alzare il viso per guardarla negli occhi. L'altra volta che l'aveva stretta a sé, che poi era stata anche la prima, le aveva detto di non potersi definire sua amica, e ora…

Anya ricambiò il suo sguardo, senza dire nulla, senza darle ulteriore spiegazioni, limitandosi a sorriderle con quegli occhi così sinceri. Un sorriso che in realtà nascondeva quel tumulto che stava provando nel profondo, dovuto alla paura di essere respinta, al timore che rifiutasse ancora una volta la sua amicizia.

-Bene, questo vuol dire che sono in debito con te!- i suoi occhi si fecero maliziosi e le sue labbra si contrassero in un sorriso accattivante, intuendo già la risposta dell'altra.

-Tra amiche non ci sono debiti!- puntualizzò, risentita da quell'affermazione.

-Stavo scherzando!- per la prima volta, l'idea di poter contare su qualcuno, che non fosse la sua donna, non le dispiaceva.

Quando uscirono da quella stanza, Michiko e la sua amica non c'erano più; Michael sembrava deluso e amareggiato; Jennifer non c'era, forse si era rinchiusa in cucina; Sonya giocava con i gemelli e con la piccola Hikari mentre di Haruka nessuna traccia.

Si avvicinò alla piccola e le mise una mano sulla spalla per poi sedersi accanto a lei. Sonya le rivolse un sorriso e disse: -Credo ti stia aspettando fuori-

Senza pensarci due volte, si alzò per andare da lei. La trovò appoggiata alle porte dell'ascensore, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Si avvicinò non sapendo cosa dirle, non riusciva a immaginare cosa stesse provando in quel momento, anche perché lei non poteva saperlo. Quando aveva tradito Hiroshi era stato diverso, perché lei non lo amava. Haruka distolse un attimo lo sguardo per fissarla, senza però dire nulla.

-Andiamo a casa?-

Avevano entrambe bisogno di allontanarsi da quell'appartamento, troppo carico di tensione, per poter chiarirsi e per poter pensare lucidamente.

Da quando erano rientrate non avevano avuto l'opportunità di restare insieme, da sole, forse perché la bionda aveva evitato in ogni modo possibile di rimanere da sola con lei. Per tutta la serata aveva continuata a ripensare alle parole di Michael, al suo tono e soprattutto ai suoi occhi. Non si era mai rivolto a lei in quel modo, eppure conosceva benissimo tutti i suoi errori, tutte le sue scappatelle e il suo modo di approcciarsi con le ragazze. Molte volte le aveva detto chiaramente di sbagliare nel comportarsi in quel modo, ma mai le aveva parlato in quel modo.

_-Cosa hai intenzione di fare?- _

_Michiko e Rina, dopo il discorso di Michiru, avevano abbandonato la casa, senza aggiungere altro._

_-Tu lo sapevi, perché lo hai fatto?- aveva volutamente ignorato la domanda dell'amico per scaricare la colpa su Jennifer._

_-Haruka io non sapevo che fosse sua amica- cercò di giustificarsi._

_-Oh ma quando la smetterai di comportarti in questo modo? Sei tu quella che ha sbagliato, sei tu quella che deve pagare per quello che hai fatto, sei tu che hai deciso di mandare a puttane la tua vita, ora smettila di accusare tutti e assumiti le tue responsabilità!-_

_I suoi occhi si spalancarono dallo stupore: era incredula._

_-Quella ragazza sta pagando per una colpa che in fondo non ha! Eri tu quella impegnata! Eri tu quella che non doveva farlo! Sei tu quella troppo egoista per ammettere di aver sbagliato!-_

_-Ma cosa diavolo vuoi saperne tu? Tu ti sei allontanato per due anni e ora pretendi di sapere come stanno le cose?-_

_-Ora hai ritrovato la voce? È tardi ormai, dovevi parlare quando dovevi difendere la tua donna dalle accuse di Rina, dovevi chiedere scusa a quella ragazza, che ha commesso l'errore di innamorarsi di te!-_

_-Errore?-_

_-Sì, perché amarti è un errore enorme! Tu sai pensare solo a te stessa ignorando i sentimenti degli altri!-_

_-Parli così perché non ti ho ricambiato?-_

_-Parlo così perché sei capace solo di far soffrire le persone che ti amano, ma tu questo non puoi capirlo!-_

_-Ma cosa ti rode così tanto? Ti dà fastidio che l'abbia data a lei e non a te?-_

_-Sei una stronza! Se pensi davvero quello che hai detto, vuol dire che non hai mai capito nulla del mio amore-_

Non le era restato che uscire da quella casa, con un brutto peso sul cuore che non aveva intenzione di andare via. Nonostante fosse ormai lontana e fossero trascorse più di un paio di ore, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso tutta quella tensione che aveva accumulato in quella giornata, in quella casa. Anche in quell'istante, mentre era distesa sul suo letto, con addosso un paio di short e una canottiera, a guardare un programma, che in realtà non stava seguendo, non faceva altro che chiedersi come avesse potuto farlo. Non riusciva proprio a darsi una spiegazione per quelle parole che aveva detto. Per tutta una vita aveva evitato, accuratamente, di parlarne, anche solo per scherzo, e invece quella sera lo aveva fatto, nel modo peggiore che potesse esserci. Accusare Michael, il suo migliore amico, suo fratello acquisito, come amava definirsi lui quando erano ancora ragazzi, di aver desiderato solo il suo corpo. Sminuire in quel modo i suoi sentimenti…

-Cazzo!- ringhiò, portandosi le mani al viso. Come avrebbe fatto a rimediare a quella situazione? Non sapeva proprio cosa fare, come comportarsi.

-Merda!-

-Non dovresti dire tutte queste parolacce! Ricordati che ci sono bambini in casa!- l'ammonì Michiru, che era entrata in camera per sedersi al suo fianco.

-Che ore sono?- non si era degnata nemmeno di guardarla negli occhi.

-E' abbastanza tardi che forse è meglio mettersi a dormire, dopo questa lunga e pesante giornata-

Sbuffò al tono distaccato che aveva usato, afferrò il telecomando e schiacciò il tasto dell'ora: erano le undici passate e lei non aveva sonno. Riposò il telecomando sul comodino, mentre di sfuggita vide l'altra afferrare il pigiama per poi chiudersi in bagno.

Non avevano minimamente affrontato l'argomento della visita inaspettata di Michiko, né della discussione avuta con Michael, né della chiacchierata che Michiru aveva avuto con Anya. Cosa più importante non avevano parlato della sua reazione alla presenza di Miko e alle parole che Rina le aveva rivolto. Si adagiò sotto le coperte, appoggiando la schiena allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi: nel giro di poche ore, la sua vita era ricaduta in un abisso, senza via di fuga. Un abisso che si era creata con le sue stesse mani.

Sentì le coperte spostarsi e il calore del corpo di Michiru, che si sdraiava al suo fianco, senza proferire parola.

-Cosa hai detto a Jennifer?-

Sussultò a quella domanda detta solo quando era sceso il buio totale nella stanza. Pronunciata con titubanza, solo quando la bionda si era decise a spegnere il televisore, troppo impegnata a rimuginare sui suoi casini, per avere l'attenzione necessaria per capire qualcosa del film che stava per iniziare.

-Perché me lo chiedi?- si era messa sulla difensiva e la violinista lo aveva percepito.

_Cosa diavolo ti ha detto?_

-Quando sono andata a salutarla mi ha praticamente supplicato di crederla, lei non sapeva che la sua collega fosse l'amica di Chiko-

-Nulla, Jennifer è la solita esagerata!- non aveva il coraggio di rivelarle la verità, anche perché farlo avrebbe implicato anche dirle di Michael, e non aveva la forza per parlarne.

-Beh se lo dici tu!- non ci credeva ma preferì non insistere.

-Perché ti arrendi così facilmente?-

-Perché sono stanca di lottare. Non ne ho più la forza!-

Nella stanza, completamente immersa nel buio, calò un silenzio ingombrante, fastidioso, che la fece sentire uno schifo.

-L'ho accusata di sapere tutto!-

-E' per questo che sei uscita?-

-No!- si bloccò per trovare la forza di continuare –Ho accusato Michael di aver sempre desiderato solo il mio corpo!-

-Cosa?- era incredula, non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Se non fosse stato per l'inclinazione che aveva avvertito nella sua voce, mentre pronunciava quelle parole, avrebbe giurato che stesse giocando.

-Sono una stupida! Lui mi ha dato della stronza per non aver capito il suo amore! Ho fatto un guaio!- voleva piangere ma quel briciolo di orgoglio che ancora aveva, a cui continuava a aggrapparsi, glielo impedì.

-Sai credo che tu stia facendo fin troppi guai! Ti consiglio di rimediarli perché altrimenti rischi di non averne più la possibilità!-

Non era sua intenzione risponderle così bruscamente, ma era stato più forte di lei: a volte Haruka aveva bisogno di essere sgridata.

Si avvicinò al corpo caldo della violinista e, cingendolo con un braccio, sussurrò: -Perdonami! Ho sbagliato con te e continuo a farlo! Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa, bloccare quelle accuse gratuite ma io…-

-Haruka?- richiamò la sua attenzione, appoggiandole una mano sul braccio, regalandole una lieve carezza

-Hai bisogno di chiarirti con le persone che stanno al tuo fianco, con le persone che ti amano e ti vogliono bene.-

Sapeva che Michiru aveva ragione ma in quel momento le sembrava impossibile riuscire a trovare un modo per chiedere scusa al suo amico. Soprattutto riuscire a superare quel malinteso senza riaprire vecchi sentimenti, che per tanti anni avevano tenuto dentro evitando di affrontarli.

-Hai ragione, devo chiarirmi con lui- sussurrò, stringendosi ancora di più al suo corpo.

-Haruka?-

-Dimmi-

-Se vuoi chiarirti con lei, fallo! Così magari riuscirai a alleggerire le tue colpe!- pronunciò quelle parole con il cuore in gola, mentre avvertì il corpo dell'altra irrigidirsi.

Forse indurla a chiarire avrebbe finalmente messo la parola fine a quella storia, rendendole così libere di vivere il loro amore.

_Al meno lo spero!_

**Allora ci tengo a precisare che non ci saranno drammi, anche se il finale sembra presagire male, vi posso assicurare che non ci saranno "grandissimi" colpi di scena!**

**Veniamo al capitolo, spero vi sia piaciuto! Ho pensato che una donna forte e orgogliosa come Michiru, ma comunque intelligente, che ha sicuramente capito la posizione di Michiko, non poteva certo abbassarsi a una scenata davanti a tutti! Anche se però non poteva restare indifferente nel rivederla.**

**Come avrete sicuramente notato, ho dato poco, anzi pochissimo spazio alla bionda, non voglio anticiparvi nulla, ma vi posso solo assicurare che un motivo c'è!**

**Ora vi lascio, con la speranza di ritornare presto, mentre aspetto con ansia di sapere cosa ne pensate!**

**Un bacio e grazie a tutti!**


	32. Chapter 32

Quella mattina sentiva i muscoli tremendamente pesanti, non riusciva neanche a piegare un piccolissimo paia di calzini, senza sentire un tremendo dolore. Forse perché erano ormai due notti che non riusciva a dormire bene: continuava a svegliarsi ogni ora ed era sempre più difficile riuscire a riaddormentarsi. Già altre volte l'era capitato, ma di solito era dovuto all'avvicinarsi del ciclo, ora invece era dovuto a quell'inaspettato incontro, che ancora la tormentava. Continuava a ripensare alle parole di Michiru e al pancione di Haruka, al modo in cui aveva stretto la sua mano, alle parole di Michael…era più forte di lei più si sforzava di andare oltre, di dimenticare, e più si ritrovava a ripensare, contro la sua volontà.

Se c'era una cosa che aveva capito da quell'incontro, era che doveva rassegnarsi e decidersi a impegnarsi in una nuova storia, era stata addirittura tentata di ritornarsene nella sua città, poi però ripensò che era tornata per aiutare la sua amica e quindi non poteva certo abbandonarla.

Con movimenti lenti, iniziò a mettere in ordine i nuovi completini che erano arrivati, in occasione dell'inverno. Notò che la nuova collezione riprendeva perfettamente i colori spenti e malinconici dell'inverno, colori che non riteneva affatto adatti per abiti così piccoli.

-Questi difficilmente li venderemo!- sussurrò, rischiando di essere sentita dalla padrona del negozio, che le aveva ribadito che i suoi gusti personali dovevano rimanere tali, non poteva influenzare negativamente le clienti, anzi il suo compito era di portarle ad apprezzare qualsiasi capo.

Fino a pochi giorni prima era stata ben lieta di farlo, anche perché con i completini tutti colorati e divertenti dell'estate, era davvero piacevole, ora invece le sembrava davvero difficile.

Quando il suo sguardo si fermò su una tutina, davvero graziosa, si ritrovò a pensare di nuovo a lei, a come la gravidanza l'avesse cambiata. Anche se non avevano parlato, non era riuscita a trattenersi dall'osservarla, notando un luccichio nei suoi occhi, che non aveva visto prima. Accarezzò con la punta delle dita e con molta delicatezza la tutina, sospirando pesantemente.

_Chissà se è maschio o femmina!_

Sorrise a quel pensiero che la faceva sentire ridicola: continuare a pensarla quando lei si era completamente dimenticata di lei, quando aveva dato una notevole svolta alla sua vita, quando stava per dare alla luce un bambino suo e di Michiru.

-Mi ascolti?- la voce, a dir poco annoiata della collega, la riportò alla realtà.

-Scusa- si limitò a risponderle, mentre si accingeva a mettere in ordine i nuovi arrivi.

-Stavo dicendo che se vuoi, puoi anche fare una pausa resto io in negozio. Oggi non c'è nessuno!-

Diede uno sguardo all'orologio e notò che era quasi ora della sua pausa pranzo, ne avrebbe approfittato per fare quattro passi prima di andare a casa per pranzare.

-Grazie!- si affrettò a mettere gli abiti sullo scaffale e si diresse nel camerino, per togliersi la divisa per poter così uscire.

Mentre si chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle, sentì qualcuno entrare e pensò di essersela cavata per un soffio.

-Buongiorno!- la commessa accolse con un sorriso di circostanza la nuova arrivata, guardandola con curiosità.

_È la prima volta che la vedo!_ Pensò, mentre vedeva la nuova cliente, a giudicare dal suo pancione, guardarsi intorno con circospezione, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. La lasciò vagare per il negozio e notò che era a disagio: a differenza di qualsiasi donna, che quando entrava in quel negozio, mamme, future mamme o anche chi non aveva bambini, rimaneva sempre incantata dai modellini che esponevano, lei invece sembrava indifferente, anche se era evidente che fra pochi mesi avrebbe avuto un bambino.

-Posso esserle d'aiuto?- si decise a chiederla, con cautela, spostandosi dal bancone e avvicinandosi, di pochi passi, verso la donna.

-In realtà stavo cercando una persona-

-Ah!- rispose perplessa la ragazza.

-Stavo cercando…- si fermò un attimo per dare un'ultima guardata intorno a sé, poi posò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla commessa e riprese:-Miko…cioè Michiko, so che lavora qui!-

-Certo, arriva subito- rispose, perdendo tutta la gentilezza e la disponibilità che aveva mostrato all'inizio.

Allontanò lo sguardo dalla commessa, che era visibilmente infastidita dalla sua presenza e iniziò a vagare con lo sguardo sui vari modellini, anche se in realtà la sua mente era ossessionata da altro. Aveva trascorso gli ultimi due giorni a rimuginare sulle parole che Michiru, approfittando del buio, le aveva rivolto.

_Se vuoi chiarirti con lei, fallo! Così magari riuscirai ad alleggerire le tue colpe!_

_Alleggerire? E come?_

_Parlando con lei?_

_È con te che dovrei chiarire! Con te!_

Era stata sul punto di controbattere, poi però qualcosa l'aveva fermata. Non era riuscita a chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, rimuginando sulle parole che aveva rivolto a Michael, sull'ultima affermazione di Michiru e quando finalmente, stanca e stremata, era stata sul punto di arrendersi alla stanchezza, una frase detta dalla violinista, che l'era sfuggita, risuonò minacciosa nelle sue orecchie.

_Sono stanca di lottare. Non ne ho più la forza!_

Con uno scatto si era messa seduta, mentre il cuore aveva iniziato a battere impazzito. Spostò lo sguardo per guardarla dormire e solo allora capì: in tutta quella storia lei era stata la parte passiva, si era limitata a darle quel bambino senza combattere davvero per il loro amore. Scese dal letto, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla e si diresse in cucina, mentre una decisione iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente. Nella sua vita era stata sempre costretta a combattere per avere quello che voleva, che si trattasse del lavoro o della sua vita privata, e a lei era sempre andato bene così, forse perché non aveva mai avuto nessuno che lo avesse fatto al suo posto. Con Michiru invece, qualcosa era cambiato. Dopo aver combattuto contro suo fratello, per averla, dopo averla vista così forte e dipendente, si era lasciata andare, permettendo che l'altra lottasse per entrambe. Lasciando a lei il compito di proteggere il loro amore. Quella notte però capì che era tornato il momento di reagire, di mettere la parola fine a tutta quella storia, era arrivata ormai l'ora di ritornare a essere quella di una volta.

Ecco perché si era decisa ad affrontare quella ragazza, ecco perché si trovava in quel negozio ad aspettarla, per poter finalmente ritornare a respirare senza quel peso sul petto.

La presenza ingombrante di quella ragazza, che la seguiva in ogni spostamento, la irritava, contribuiva a far aumentare il suo disagio. Cercò di concentrarsi sui modellini che c'erano esposti, tentando d'immaginarsi il suo bambino con uno di quegli abiti addosso, ma non ci riuscì, la sua mente era troppo affollata in quel momento. Il rumore di una porta che veniva aperta, sulla sua destra, la portò a mettersi in allerta, conscia che fosse lei.

-Oh finalmente! C'è qualcuno che ti sta aspettando!-

Si voltarono in contemporanea e la bionda poté leggere stupore negli occhi dell'altra.

-Haruka?-

-Quindi mi stai dicendo che in questo momento, sta parlando con lei?- la voce di Anya lasciò trapelare tutta la sua sorpresa, nel porle quella domanda.

-Ti ho già detto che non so dove sia, so solo che ha chiesto a Jennifer dove lavorasse- rispose, con lo sguardo abbassato mentre girava il cucchiaino nella sua tazza.

Quella mattina, Haruka era uscita senza dirle dove sarebbe andata e lei non aveva chiesto nulla, anche perché non era sicura di voler sapere quando l'avrebbe incontrata. Ora però seduta nella sua cucina, in compagnia di Anya, che da quando si erano definite amiche, non perdeva occasione per starle accanto, incominciava a pentirsi della sua decisione. L'incertezza era peggiore della consapevolezza.

Anya riuscì a percepire la tensione che piano di stava impossessando della violinista e sorrise nel costatare che, tutta la tranquillità che tanto si era prodigata a dimostrare, stava pian piano svanendo.

-A che ora devi andare a prendere tua figlia?-

Sorrise al banale tentativo di Anya di cambiare argomento, ormai aveva imparato a capire i suoi stati d'animo e sicuramente non voleva insistere su quell'argomento. La loro amicizia era nata così per caso, mai avrebbe immaginati di riuscire a instaurare proprio con lei, il primo grande amore della sua Haruka, un rapporto così profondo. Se si fermava un attimo a rifletterci, si stupiva da sola di com'era stato facile per lei mettere il suo cuore nelle mani di quella donna, che molto cautamente, senza fare pressione ma comunque con determinazione, era entrata nella sua vita, guadagnandosi un posto ben preciso.

-Sai, è strano averti qui- ormai con lei riusciva a sentirsi libera di parlare di tutto, senza dover per forza apparire forte e sicura.

-Strano in che senso?- le chiese, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi. In quel momento Michiru si stupì nel leggere in quegli occhi una strana tristezza, sembrava preoccupata per qualcosa. Le erano sempre piaciuti i suoi occhi, davano l'impressione di star parlando con una donna forte e coraggiosa, ma al tempo stesso fragile e bisognosa di contatto umano.

-Mi fa piacere ritrovarti al mio fianco anche se non ho nessun dramma da superare- vide quel velo di tristezza, preoccupazione, non era riuscita ancora a decifrare cosa fosse, lasciar spazio a una luce nuova che illuminava il suo viso, come un sorriso.

-Vuoi dire che ti piace la mia compagnia?- chiese maliziosa, ammiccando verso la violinista.

-Ora non ti montare la testa, altrimenti avremo guai seri!- la rimproverò, trattenendo a stento una risata nel vederla così felice.

-Non preoccuparti, tanto l'ho sempre saputo che alla fine saresti capitolata. Nessuno può resistermi!-

A volte si stupiva da sola per quel suo strano desiderio di instaurare un rapporto con la violinista. All'inizio la curiosità di conoscere cosa avesse visto Haruka in quella ragazza, tanto da spingerla a far del male a suo fratello, era stata tanta da indurla ad accettare di aiutarla. Poi, quando aveva visto la sua forza nel difendere il suo amore, aveva iniziato ad ammirare la sua caparbietà. Ricordava ancora oggi il loro primo incontro, quando, con senza giri di parole, le aveva ribadito che Haruka fosse sua e che non gliel'avrebbe di certo ceduta.

_Stai cercando di metterci l'una contro l'altra._

_Lascia perdere, non ci riuscirai mai. Lei è mia, e se non sbaglio, già te l'ho detto!_

Il destino poi aveva giocato la sua carta, facendole scoprire il lato più debole della violinista e facendo nascere in lei il desiderio di difenderla, di proteggerla come se fosse la sua sorellina.

-Dì piuttosto che muori dalla voglia di vantarti di essere mia amica-

Era sul punto di controbattere ma il cellulare, che aveva iniziato a squillare, la interruppe in extremis: era stata sul punto di farle capire come le sue parole, dette con disinvoltura, erano state davvero importanti.

-Pronto?- rispose senza spostarsi per cercare un po' di privacy.

-No, sono da Michiru-

-Non incominciare con questa storia!- il suo tono era scocciato, alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, facendo attenzione non farsi sentire dall'altra persona. Capì subito di chi si trattasse e preferì allontanarsi per lasciarle un po' d'intimità.

-Scusa tanto se ti ho disturbata, volevo solo farti sapere che sono arrivata a casa- rispose acida.

Anya seguì con lo sguardo la figura di Michiru che si era alzata e, dopo aver messo la tazza nel lavandino, aveva lasciato la cucina, lasciandola da sola.

-Non mi disturbi! Puoi solo evitare di fare commenti inutili-.

L'altra non rispose, lasciando un insopportabile silenzio che le fece capire che la gelosia di Sonya era davvero incontenibile. La cosa la fece imbestialire, anche perché quella che era tornata a casa per andare a letto con qualcun altro non era lei.

-A che ora devi lavorare?- chiese, marcando la parola lavorare.

-Anya per favore-

-Cosa? Tu puoi fare scenate inutili e stupide ed io non posso porti una semplice domanda?- era furiosa.

Quando aveva saputo della partenza di Sonya, si era sforzata in tutti i modi di non reagire male, sapeva che in fondo era il suo lavoro e che doveva resistere ancora per poco. Non aveva ribadito alla notizia, si era limitata ad annuire e a prometterle che l'avrebbe accompagnata all'aeroporto.

_Non torni con me?_ Le aveva chiesto delusa.

Lei però non aveva avuto la forza di farlo, non quando aveva chiesto delle ferie, solo per allontanarla da quel lavoro, che ormai era diventato insopportabile.

-Non sono scenate stupide, sei pur sempre da sola con lei!- protestò con foga.

-Per tua informazione sono seduta nella sua cucina e non sdraiata su un letto in una stanza d'albergo!-

-E magari hai anche le gambe chiuse!- ribatté, prima di chiudere la comunicazione, lasciandola con un senso di vuoto dentro.

Si fermò a fissare il cellulare, sospirando e dandosi della stupida.

_Riesco sempre a rovinare tutto!_

Sapeva benissimo che toccare quel tasto le portava sempre a litigare, ma non riusciva a frenarsi: era più forte di lei, doveva sempre rinfacciarle di aver messo il suo lavoro sopra al loro amore. Rimise il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni e si diresse nel salone, dove di sicuro c'era Michiru.

-Non dovevi andar via-

Michiru si voltò e le sorrise, un sorriso che le fece nascere una strana sensazione d'angoscia, che la portava a chiedersi se non stesse davvero tradendo la fiducia della sua donna nel desiderare ardentemente quel sorriso, quell'affetto che, in quel momento, riusciva a percepire solo da Michiru.

-Tutto bene? Se vuoi, posso parlarle per chiarire come stanno le cose-.

Sembrava così cauta nel parlare, come se avesse paura di rovinare quell'equilibrio che con fatica, avevano raggiunto.

-Michiru lei è tornata a casa perché doveva lavorare- sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo.

-Oh!- si limitò a risponderle, non sapendo come affrontare quell'argomento. Molte volte si era chiesta come facesse Anya a sopportare in silenzio il lavoro di Sonya, a lei era bastato una sola notte per crollare, per dubitare della fedeltà della sua donna, e nonostante fosse riuscita a perdonarla, continuava ancora a esserne delusa.

-Capisci che il vero problema non sei tu. Non puoi essere tu!- fece qualche passo per poi sedersi sul divano, si appoggiò allo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonando la testa all'indietro.

Michiru si avvicinò sedendosi al suo fianco.

-Mi sono sempre chiesta come facessi a sopportarlo. Penso che anche lei se lo sia chiesto e che abbia capito che tu la ami davvero-.

Voltò il viso per guardarla negli occhi –A me invece sembra che per lei tra le due chi ama di più, non sia io-.

Istintivamente poggiò una mano sulla sua guancia, per lasciarle una lieve carezza, cogliendola di sorpresa: era il primo contatto che la violinista stabiliva con lei.

-Ha solo paura che quello che provi per…- esitò, era difficile farle capire visto che era proprio lei, la causa della gelosia di Sonya -sia molto più importante di quello che sente lei nel concedersi ad altri-

-Io però non mi concedo a nessuno!-

-Dai Anya, anche Haruka è gelosa. Prova a immaginare se fossi tu al suo posto. Vedere la tua donna correre quando un'altra chiede il suo aiuto-.

-Detto così, sembra che io penda dalle tue labbra!- protestò, allontanando bruscamente la mano della violinista, ponendo fine a quel contatto.

-Certo che a volte sei proprio cocciuta!- si lamentò, seguendola con lo sguardo, mentre iniziava a camminare in senso circolare per la stanza.

-A volte mi sento come se stessi facendo qualcosa di male, quando in realtà è lei a tradirmi ogni santissima volta che concede il suo corpo-

-Anya hai sempre accettato il suo lavoro, ora perché fai così?- le chiese a bruciapelo, intuendo che qualcosa era cambiato.

Si bloccò di spalle, restando in silenzio.

-Abbiamo deciso di parlarne con Michael e lei, invece di restarmi accanto, ha preferito ritornare al suo lavoro. Sa benissimo che rischio di perdere tutto. Rischio di perdere la mia famiglia e lei…-

Michiru si alzò e con pochi passi si avvicinò a lei. Rimase al suo fianco, senza sfiorarla questa volta, limitandosi solo ad assicurarsi che lei la guardasse negli occhi.

-Perché glielo vuoi dire? Perché adesso?-

-Ho sperato che capisse che amo solo lei, che qualsiasi cosa possa esserci tra di noi, non cambierà mai i miei sentimenti per lei, ma evidentemente non servirà a nulla!-

-Credo che lei abbia bisogno di capire cosa provi per me e non per lei- parlò senza riflettere, sentendosi in sintonia con quello che stava provando Sonya in quel momento.

-Come scusa?-

-Quando ho perdonato Haruka, non ho voluto fare l'amore con lei per tantissimo tempo, anche se sapevo che lei mi ama da morire, non riuscivo a sbloccarmi. Nel mio inconscio ero terrorizzata da quello che avrebbe potuto provare per Chiko. Sapevo che mi amava ma avevo il terrore che provasse qualcosa anche per l'altra-

Era così seria mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

-Le ho spiegato mille volte che non provo nulla…che amo solo lei, ho persino accettato il suo lavoro-

-Anya ha bisogno di tempo-

-Da quando sei diventata così gentile?-

-Sto solo cercando di fare l'amica-

-Allora abbracciami!-

-Come?-

-Le amiche si abbracciano per consolarsi!-

Il silenzio che regnava tra loro era insopportabile, la rendeva inquieta. Cercava nella sua mente un qualsiasi argomento da proporre, anche uno banalissimo, per rompere quella strana tensione, ma fu tutto inutile. Haruka era piombata nel negozio, chiedendole di parlare, e ora che erano da sole, sedute su una panchina nel parco poco distante dal negozio, sembrava aver dimenticato cosa volesse dirle. Dopo quell'incontro si era convinta che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista, che oramai era arrivato il momento di mettere il punto a tutta quella storia e invece…

-Ahi! Fa piano!-

Voltò la testa di lato per vederla mentre si massaggiava la pancia delicatamente: per un attimo aveva creduto che stesse parlando con lei e il suo cuore aveva sussultato. Sorrise nel vedere quella scena

-Di quanti mesi sei?-

Incredibile! Era riuscita a parlare con tranquillità!

-Sono al settimo mese- rispose, continuando a tenere la testa abbassata, evitando di affrontare il suo sguardo.

Michiko era sul punto di rinunciare: forse si era pentita di essere andata a cercarla e ora non sapeva come rimediare. Guardò l'orologio, accorgendosi che la sua pausa pranzo era quasi terminata e lei non aveva ancora nemmeno pranzato.

_Che cosa faccio?_

_Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti, spero che tu sia felice ma ora devo andare?_

_Così andrà bene? Oppure dovrei chiederle perché è venuta a cercarmi?_

-Quando quella sera sono venuta da te…- cogliendola di sorpresa, Haruka iniziò a parlare, facendola mettere sugli attenti, per captare ogni singola parola, ogni minima inclinazione del suo tono.

-…avevo un grandissimo senso di vuoto dentro. Michiru continuava a mostrarsi indifferente alla mia vita, le avevo detto di averti incontrata ma lei, invece di farmi domande, si era semplicemente mostrata felice per me, mentre io aspettavo una sua reazione. Sono stata una stupida: mi stavo torturando perché ero ben consapevole di non poter andare avanti senza di lei e la cosa mi spaventava. Vedere lei così sicura e incurante della possibilità di potermi perdere, vederla così indipendente, mentre io mi sentivo così legata a lei- chiuse gli occhi, mentre ripensava alle sensazioni che aveva provato in quei momenti.

-Vedere te così giovane, così interessata, vedere che in qualche modo avevi bisogno di me…- si bloccò, sentendosi di nuovo schiacciare da quel senso di colpa, che per tutto questo tempo l'aveva tormentata ogni volta che ci ripensava.

-Quella notte avevo bisogno di sentirmi indispensabile per qualcuno… so che è brutto da sentirsi dire e credimi non sto cercando il tuo perdono- si fermò un attimo.

-Voglio solo spiegarti cosa mi ha spinta a fare una cosa del genere-

Michiko era spiazzata, non si aspettava certo quelle parole, lei sembrava così imbarazzata e così fragile. Aveva ascoltato ogni singola parola e anche se in cuor suo aveva tante domande da porle, non riuscì a farlo.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, entrambe stravolte per quelle parole.

-Sei felice?- una domanda stupida, che non le serviva a nulla se non a farle capire, ancora una vola, di essere stata solo una pedina nelle mani di quella bionda, che non aveva esitato a usarla per puro egoismo. Lei comunque non riusciva a odiarla.

Colpita da quella domanda, alzò il viso per incontrare, per la prima volta, lo sguardo dell'altra.

-Ora sì- ammise, con un filo di voce.

A quell'affermazione sorrise e si alzò. Non sapeva come comportarsi: fingere di essere felice per lei e assicurarla che era tutto a posto, non riusciva proprio a farlo, per giunta sospettava che l'altra non l'avrebbe di certo creduta. Non poteva nemmeno farle una scenata, accusandola di averla illusa perché in realtà si era illusa da sola, credendo anzi, sperando, che quella notte avesse avuto per l'altra la stessa importanza che aveva avuto per lei. Haruka continuava a fissarla con sguardo curioso e lei iniziava a sentire le lacrime prepotenti pungerle gli occhi.

-E' maschio o femmina?- chiese, vedendo l'altra guardarla sorpresa per quella domanda fuori luogo.

-E'…è un maschietto!-

-Sono sicura che sarà un bambino bellissimo!- ribatté, prima di allontanarsi senza aggiungere altro, lasciando libere quelle lacrime che ancora una volta le rigavano il viso, ma che sarebbero state le ultime che versava per quella storia.

-Non l'hai più sentita?-

Jennifer si era seduta al suo fianco, accarezzandolo con cautela, come se avesse paura di scaturire in lui una reazione violenta. Da quando aveva litigato con Haruka, non avevano mai affrontato quell'argomento, anche perché lui sembrava ben intenzionato a non farlo.

-Non hai niente di meglio da fare?- ribatté, senza spostare lo sguardo dallo schermo. Era del tutto intenzionato a fingere di essere interessato a quella serie televisiva, ma lei sapeva benissimo che in realtà era solo una scusa. Tutte le volte che lei voleva coinvolgerlo a guardare qualcosa riguardante la medicina, si rifiutava categoricamente.

_Sono tutte stupidaggini! Io certo a lavoro non mi chiudo in uno stanzino per spassarmela con un'infermiera!_

_È grazie a "capolavori" del genere, se la gente non ha più fiducia nei dottori!_

Si scostò da lui per vedere cosa stesse catturando così intensamente la sua attenzione. In quei giorni si era mostrato sempre scostante, passava molto tempo da solo a rimuginare e solo con i bambini sembrava ritrovare la sua serenità. Aveva cercato in ogni modo di farlo ragionare, cercando di fargli capire che forse aveva detto quelle parole perché provata da quello che era successo. A nulla era servito ricordargli che era incinta e che a volte si potevano dire cosa senza pensarle veramente. Fu durante l'ennesimo stacco pubblicitario che si decise a tentare ancora

-Mi ha chiamata ieri- buttò lì, stando bene attenta alla sua reazione, seguendo ogni suo movimento con la coda degli occhi.

-Da quando siete così amiche?- nonostante avesse pronunciato quella frase con sarcasmo, non riuscì a mascherare la sua curiosità.

-Forse ha deciso di rimpiazzarti!- lo istigò

-E lo farebbe con te? Mia moglie?-

Per un attimo i suoi buoni propositi vacillarono pericolosamente, sentirlo pronunciare quella parola, sentirsi definire "moglie", con tanta disinvoltura, le fece venir voglia di abbandonare il suo scopo per saltargli addosso e levargli quell'espressione corrucciata, con altri modi. Poi però il suo lato razionale, lo stesso che l'aveva portata ad accettare quella bionda nella sua vita, ebbe il sopravvento.

-Mi ha semplicemente chiesto dove lavora Miko- aspettò un attimo per vedere la sua reazione e poi proseguì.

-Credo che voglia parlarle di persona. Se ci pensi è più giusto così, non sarebbe stato giusto darle spiegazioni, buone o brutte che siano, davanti a tutti- continuava a fissarlo ma lui sembrava impassibile.

-Mi ha chiesto scusa per il disagio dell'altro giorno e poi mi ha chiesto tu come stavi-

-E tu casa le hai detto?-

_Allora parli!_

-Le ho semplicemente detto che stavi aspettando le sue scuse-

Lo sguardo che Michael le lanciò le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene: se non lo avesse conosciuto così bene, avrebbe di sicuro temuto per la sua incolumità

-Jennifer!- l'ammonì truce.

-Dai Michael non puoi realmente credere a quello che ti ha detto. Non sarebbe rimasta al tuo fianco se avesse davvero creduto una cosa del genere-

-Ora la difendi? Prima non l'accetti nella tua famiglia e ora che puoi liberartene, vuoi riaverla?-

Anche lei lo aveva pensato, anche lei non era riuscita a credere alle sue parole quando aveva indotto la bionda a parlare con suo marito, però lo aveva fatto. Sapeva che allontanarla da lui in quel modo non avrebbe portato a nulla. Soprattutto se lui continuava a pensare a lei così ossessivamente.

-È buffo, anche lei mi ha posto la stessa domanda, con le stesse parole- rifletté a voce alta –allontanarti da lei in questo modo è da vigliacchi e poi non porterebbe a nulla, visto che trascorri ogni singolo istante della tua vita a pensarla-

Lui cercò di controbattere ma lo fermò con un gesto della mano.

-Non negare è inutile. Sei stato al suo fianco per tanto tempo, superando molti ostacoli, cerca di superare anche questo-

Non aspettò nessuna risposta, anche perché non c'era nulla che lui potesse dire, si alzò e si diresse in camera, controllò che i suoi bambini dormissero, poi si chiuse in bagno con un solo pensiero.

_Spero di non star sbagliando!_

Quando tornò a casa era ormai tardi, aveva trascorso tutto il pomeriggio in azienda, ripensando a tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni.

_-Lui come sta?- chiese a disagio; era strano chiederle di Michael, quando non avevano fatto altro che evitare di parlarne, quando si ritrovavano da sole, cosa che era accaduta due o tre volte._

_-È offeso e amareggiato ma sono sicura che riuscirà a perdonarti!-_

_-Mi stai dicendo che devo chiedergli scusa?- chiese scettica_

_-Sto solo dicendo che se gli spiegherai, lui capirà!-_

_-Da quando stai dalla mia parte? Prima non mi accetti nella tua famiglia e ora mi difendi?-_

_-Io non ti sto difendendo, penso solo che lui debba sapere la verità! Dopo tutti gli anni che ha trascorso ad amarti in silenzio, non si merita di essere trattato così!-_

Questo lo sapeva anche lei, ecco perché si sentiva uno schifo: accusare l'unico uomo che l'aveva amata, il suo migliore amico, di essere attratto solo dal suo corpo era davvero abominevole.

_Eppure io l'ho fatto e ora non so come rimediare!_

Sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe servito a nulla presentarsi da lui e chiedergli scusa. Come poteva spiegargli che in realtà lei non pensava davvero quello che aveva detto. Come faceva a farlo senza aprire ferite che forse non si erano mai cicatrizzate!

Fu con questi pensieri che rientrò, accolta dal buio e dal silenzio. Accese la luce e solo allora vide Michiru sdraiata sul divano, con uno spartito sulle gambe e con le cuffie nelle orecchie. Si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

La violinista aprì gli occhi e si tolse le cuffie, poi alzò lo sguardo e quando la vide i suoi occhi brillarono mentre sul suo viso si dipinse un bellissimo sorriso.

-Dove sei stata?- le chiese d'istinto.

-Ero in azienda. La piccola dov'è?-

Michiru si alzò e appoggiò lo spartito sul divano

-È in camera non si sente molto bene, ha un po' di febbre. Hai mangiato in azienda o ceni con me?- si sforzava di apparire tranquilla, quando in realtà moriva dalla voglia di sapere cosa si fossero dette. Non ne aveva la certezza ma sentiva che quella mattina si fosse incontrata con Miko.

-Mangio con te, saluto la piccola e vengo-

-Haruka non starle troppo appiccicata, potresti influenzarti-

Si diresse in camera della piccola con uno strano senso di malessere, non fisico era più che altro un disagio, forse per quello che era accaduto, forse semplicemente non sapeva come parlarle di quel pomeriggio.

-Zia sei tornata? Sai ero preoccupata!- esclamò la piccola come la vide entrare.

-Eri preoccupata per me? Ma io sto bene, tu piuttosto come ti senti?-

-Ho solo male alla testa, la mamma però mi ha dato la medicina-

-Piccola lo sia vero che non posso restare per molto, ma se vuoi qualcosa chiamami non preoccuparti- le accarezzò il viso, le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte e uscì dalla stanza.

Quando ritornò in cucina, era già tutto pronto ma di Michiru non c'era traccia: prese posto e si versò un bicchiere d'acqua, vagando con lo sguardo vide appoggiato sulla credenza lo stesso spartito che Michiru aveva sulle gambe, quando era tornata.

_Deve essere qualcosa d'importante!_

Si avvicinò alla credenza e afferrò lo spartito, lo sfogliò e fissò quelle note musicali, scritte ordinatamente, dalla calligrafia di Michiru, tornando indietro con i ricordi, quando da piccola mirava i pentagrammi della sua mamma, desiderando di riuscire un giorno a comporre una melodia.

-Sono solo dei tentativi, ma non mi convince molto- la voce della violinista che era entrata la colse di sorpresa.

-È per lavoro?- chiese, richiudendo lo spartito e voltandosi verso di lei.

-Stavo cercando di comporre qualcosa di nuovo per l'annuale festa dell'azienda. Non hai incontrato Sosuke in azienda?- rispose, mentre iniziava a servire la cena.

_Sosuke? _

Quando lei era arrivata in azienda lui era già andato via e quindi non si erano incontrati.

-Non sono sicura se accetterò, tu sarai prossima al parto, forse rinuncerò!-

-Ehi! Tu ami suonare il violino, non puoi rinunciare solo perché la mia pancia sarà ancora più grande-

-Suono se tu mi prometti che verrai a sentirmi- la stuzzicò la violinista, conoscendo già le intenzioni della bionda.

-Non puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere. Mi spieghi cosa dovrei indossare?-

La stessa protesta che aveva rivolta al suo amico, quando aveva saputo della sua intenzione di sposarsi presto.

_Almeno aspetto che io abbia già partorito!_

_Ma Haruka la sposa non sei tu!_

_Mi spieghi cosa dovrei indossare con questo pancione?_

-Sai non puoi usare la scusa della pancia per sottrarti alle cose noiose-

-E tu non puoi usarmi per rifiutare un lavoro- rispose, afferrandole la vita per attirarla a sé. Rimasero a fissarsi, occhi negli occhi, per minuti che sembravano ore: nei suoi occhi riuscì a leggere tutta la preoccupazione che, da quando era ritornata, si stava sforzando di nascondere. Vide quegli occhi che tanto avevano pianto per colpa sua, velati di un qualcosa che non riusciva a decifrare. Un qualcosa che le fecero capire che doveva raccontarle tutto, che aveva il diritto di sapere cosa si erano dette in quel pomeriggio. Era stata sul punto di parlare quando le dita della violinista le sfiorarono la guancia, in una carezza delicata, come solo lei era in grado di donarle.

-Haruka se troverò qualcosa da farti indossare, verrai a sentirmi suonare?- sembrava quasi la stesse supplicando, come se dalla sua risposta avrebbe capito come stessero le cose.

-A patto che non sia nulla con fiori e colori sgargianti-

-Promesso!- i suoi occhi brillarono, nessun velo a coprire il suo sguardo. D'istinto la strinse forte e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, sentendola rispondere subito, senza nessuna esitazione, al suo bacio. Sentì le sue braccia cingerle il collo e il suo corpo stringersi sempre di più al suo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi Michiru la stava fissando con uno sguardo interrogativo, come se fosse stata sul punto di chiederle qualcosa, ma poi sembrò cambiare idea, distolse un attimo lo sguardo per poi dire :-Ora, sarà meglio iniziare a cenare-

Iniziarono a cenare parlando di varie cose, stando ben attente a non toccare argomenti troppo personali, che avrebbero potuto rovinare la tranquillità e la serenità di quel momento, raro e tanto agognato. Ritrovarsi da sole e riuscire a parlare senza litigare era sempre più difficile, considerando la presenza della piccola, che tra l'altro era la principale causa dei loro litigi. Tutto scorreva per il meglio: dopo la cena si spostarono sul divano, dove si accoccolarono per guardare un film, fu allora che qualcosa cambiò, o meglio fu l'introduzione della visita di Anya che fece irrigidire il corpo della bionda.

-Ma ti sta sempre appiccicata?- era infastidita e Michiru non riusciva a comprendere questa sua insana gelosia nei confronti di Anya. Avrebbe potuto capirla se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro ma di Anya, no. Era davvero assurda!

-Non incominciare, è venuta perché aveva bisogno di un'amica-

-Oh! Quindi ora sei sua amica-

-Non so se posso definirmi completamente sua amica, so solo che quando ho bisogno, quando ho avuto bisogno, lei c'è sempre stata, e continua a essere presente. Quindi se lei avrà bisogno di me, per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sarò-

-E di cosa aveva bisogno?- era scettica nel chiederlo. Sapeva che non aveva nessun motivo per dubitare della buona fede di entrambe, ma era più forte di lei, avvertiva una strana elettricità tra le due e non riusciva a controllare la sua gelosia.

-Ha il mio stesso problema!- affermò l'altra, con tono serio.

-E che problema hai?- chiese allarmata la bionda.

-Una donna troppo gelosa e un po' stupida!- rispose, trattenendo con fatica un sorriso, mentre vedeva la strana espressione dipingersi sul volto della bionda.

-Forse è il vostro comportamento a lasciar pensare male- ribatté, piccata da quelle parole.

-Il nostro comportamento? Ma se noi non ci sfioriamo nemmeno!-

-Vorresti sfiorarla?-

-Oddio Haruka! Sei insopportabile quando fai così! Non ti ho dato mai motivo per dubitare di me!-

_Quando ci vuole, ci vuole!_

Con la sua gelosia era esasperante, eppure il suo comportamento era impeccabile, non perché temeva una scenata del genere, semplicemente perché era difficile per lei mostrarsi affettuosa con gli altri. Solo con Haruka era stato diverso ma lei sembrava non averlo capito. Dopo tantissimo tempo era finalmente riuscita a sbloccarsi nei confronti di Anya e ora non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciare a quell'amicizia, o qualsiasi cosa fosse, solo per quell'assurda gelosia.

-Credi davvero che se avrei voluto tradirti avrei aspettato tutto questo tempo? Ne ho avuto di occasioni e di motivi per farlo, ma non l'ho mai nemmeno pensato di farti una cosa del genere- le afferrò il volto con le mani, per costringerla a guardarla e poi continuò :-neanche quando stavo con Hiroshi, se mi sono concessa a lui è stato solo perché volevo tanto un altro bambino. Haruka è te che amo e nessuno, dico nessuno, che si chiami Miko o Anya o in qualsiasi altro modo, può scalfire quello che provo-

Le aveva aperto il cuore, lasciando che le parole riuscissero a descrivere quello che stava sentendo.

-Ma come fai?-

-Ad amarti? Me lo sono chiesta spesso anche io!- cercò di sdrammatizzare, rendendosi conto di essere entrata in un campo pericoloso.

-Mi chiedo come fai a essere così schietta, mantenendo sempre la calma. Riesci sempre ad affrontare qualsiasi situazione senza perdere le staffe. Io non sono così, mi lascio sempre trasportare dall'istinto, mentre tu sembri quasi distaccata. Come l'altro giorno, io l'ho capito che eri turbata ma non lo hai fatto vedere. Sei riuscita a parlare con lei con naturalezza, sei riuscita a esprimere perfettamente quello che provi…-

-Io invece mi sono sentita una stupida perché dentro di me stavo impazzendo, avrei tanto voluto allontanarla, urlare che deve starti lontana, ma sarebbe stato ancora più stupido- ammise, con un sorriso amaro.

-Ecco vedi, riesci sempre a far vincere la ragione, io invece… guarda cosa ho combinato con Michael e ora con Anya. Sono proprio una stupida!-

-Non sei stupida, amore. Sei semplicemente impulsiva- rispose, avvicinando il viso al suo, fermando la bocca a pochi centimetri dalla sua.

-Non mi chiamavi così da moltissimo tempo- pensò ad alta voce.

-Tu invece non mi hai mai chiamata così-

-Sì invece, sei tu che non lo noti- protestò, fintamente risentita.

-Invece ti dico di no! Non mi hai mai…- non riuscì a terminare la frase: Haruka l'aveva afferrata per il volto e, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio, iniziò a sussurrare: -Amore…amore…amore- poggiò un lieve bacio sull'orecchio dell'altra e continuò a parlare: -Sei il mio unico amore. Ti amo!-

-Ha ancora la febbre?- dopo quella dichiarazione, avevano iniziato a baciarsi con passione, regalandosi un momento di semplice affetto. Si erano coccolate nel migliore dei modi, senza andare oltre le semplici carezze. Quando il film era finito, Michiru aveva proposto di spostarsi in camera e continuare a coccolarsi nel loro letto, che era anche più comodo. Lei aveva accettato con piacere, anche perché la schiena iniziava a dolerle un po'.

-No, è solo un po' accaldata. Ti augura la buonanotte- scostò le coperte leggere, per infilarsi nel letto.

-A volte è così dolce e in alcuni momenti invece sembra che mi odi!-

Michiru rise a quell'affermazione perché anche lei lo aveva notato.

-Oh beh! Questo è l'effetto che hai sulle donne!- si avvicinò per lasciarle una carezza sulla pancia e dopo appoggiò il capo sul petto dell'altra.

-Allora sono fortunata di avere un altro effetto su di te!- mentre parlava, le cinse le spalle con un braccio, stringendola forte a sé.

-Ah si?-

-Non puoi certo negare che ho un altro effetto su di te- affermò con convinzione la bionda, sfiorandole la pelle calda del collo, scendendo sempre più giù.

-E quale?-

-Questo! Basta che ti tocchi per farti eccitare. Spero di non avere lo stesso effetto con tutte le donne, sarei proprio nei guai-

-Io sarei nei guai! Dovrei competere con tutte! Ma per fortuna sono l'unica!- replicò, rimanendo in silenzio nell'attesa di una risposta, risposta che non arrivò.

_Questo è tutto da vedere! _

Un tempo sarebbe stata sicuramente questa la sua risposta, giusto per stuzzicarla, per farla insospettire. Ora, invece le sembrava del tutto inappropriato risponderle in quel modo, ora che qualcosa era cambiato, ora che ogni parola detta, anche per caso, sembrava pesare il doppio sul loro rapporto. Michiru alzò lo sguardo per guardarla e solo allora notò la tensione dell'altra, si avvicinò le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia e le sussurrò un semplice "Buonanotte", prima di staccarsi e appoggiare la testa sul cuscino. Nonostante tutti gli sforzi, alcuni ragionamenti erano ancora difficili da gestire. Calò un silenzio imbarazzante tra le due, silenzio che fu ben presto accompagnato dall'oscurità, dal momento che la violinista spense la piccola luce che ancora era accesa.

-Sono andata da lei questa mattina- era stata a rimuginarci sopra per i lunghissimi dieci minuti, che erano trascorsi da quando era calato il buio intorno a loro. Non sapeva se era la cosa giusta, non sapeva cosa raccontarle, non sapeva se l'altra avrebbe capito la sua decisione, ma l'istinto aveva avuto la meglio, e senza accorgersene le aveva detto di averla incontrata. Il corpo di Michiru si tese come una corda di violino, non la stava toccando, ma lo percepiva: era girata di spalla e non si decideva a parlarle, nemmeno a girarsi per guardarla.

_Perché non mi parli?_

_Voltati e dimmi cosa vuoi sapere!_

Sarebbe stato molto più facile parlarne se l'altra fosse stata partecipe, se l'altra le avesse fatto capire i suoi sentimenti a proposito ma, come al solito, la sua Michiru si ostinava a tenere a freno le sue emozioni, lasciandole il tempo di trovare il coraggio di andare avanti con il racconto.

-Non so perché ma sentivo che le dovevo delle spiegazioni-

_Non ti devi giustificare!_ Avrebbe tanto voluto dirle ma non ci riuscì, avvertiva un nodo alla gola stringerla sempre di più, rendendole difficile persino respirare.

-Le ho spiegato come mi sentivo, cosa mi ha spinto a cercarla, ho cercato di non ferirla più di quanto non abbia già fatto…- lasciò il discorso in sospeso, buttando un'occhiata dalla sua parte, ma restava ancora immobile e impassibile -…non so se ci sono riuscita- sospirò, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi mentre l'immagine di Miko che si allontanava da lei, senza chiarire la loro situazione, fece capolinea nei suoi pensieri.

-Perché hai esitato a parlarmene?- dopo vari tentativi, riuscì finalmente a dare un suono alle sue parole. Avrebbe tanto voluto chiederle di più, voleva sapere come aveva reagito alla sua vista, cosa avesse provato lei nel rivederla, ma non riusciva proprio a parlare, aveva paura, una fottuta paura di soffrire ancora.

-Non so, forse perché non voglio farti altro male!-

Quella mattina si era svegliato stranamente stanco, non aveva voglia di fare nulla, peccato che tra meno di un'ora doveva trovarsi nel suo ufficio per lavorare per tutta la mattinata. Con un sonoro sbuffo, allontanò le lenzuola per dirigersi in bagno: era raro per lui sentirsi così seccato di prima mattina, ma negli ultimi giorni era sempre così. Era frustante iniziare la giornata con quell'umore, in particolare se il suo lavoro consisteva nel rassicurare giovani donne, in attese del loro primo bambino e perennemente in ansia.

Se poi ripensava alla causa del suo malumore, la situazione peggiorava.

Entrò in bagno per farsi una doccia prima di uscire. Sotto il getto d'acqua calda, lasciò libera la mente di rimuginare su quella dannatissima affermazione, che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato.

_Ma cosa ti rode così tanto? Ti dà fastidio che l'abbia data a lei e non a te?_

Per quanto si sforzasse, le parole di Haruka continuavano a tormentarlo, proprio come lo aveva tormentato il suo amore per tantissimi anni. L'idea che la sua amica avesse, anche solo per un attimo, realmente pensato a quelle parole, gli procurava una fitta al cuore, un dolore che allo stesso tempo gli provocava tanta rabbia.

Rabbia per averla amata per così tanto tempo, per aver sofferto per lei, rabbia per non avere avuto la forza di difendere il suo amore. Rabbia per il modo in cui avevano affrontato quell'argomento per la prima volta. Per anni aveva evitato qualsiasi cenno a quell'amore per non rovinare il legame che le univa, per anni aveva saputo che lei era a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti, ma era stato ben attento a non mostrarglieli, a non affrontare quell'argomento, ed era bastato una semplice litigata per mandare tutto all'aria. Erano bastate quelle semplici parole per rovinare un sentimento che lui gelosamente aveva custodito, e in fondo continuava a custodire, nel suo cuore.

Chiuse l'acqua, mentre nella sua testa si faceva strada un'unica soluzione.

_Le dirò tutto! _

_È arrivato il momento della verità!_

Quando arrivò in ufficio tutta la determinazione che l'aveva spinta a fare quel passo, sembrava vaporizzata del tutto. Davanti a quella porta, dove faceva capolinea il suo nome, sentiva il suo corpo farsi improvvisamente pesante e impossibile da gestire, non riusciva ad alzare il braccio per aprire quella maledettissima porta. La consapevolezza che quel gesto avrebbe portato con sé numerosi cambiamenti era davvero opprimente. Si ritrovò a rimpiangere tutti quegli anni trascorsi insieme, quando avevano la libertà di parlare di qualsiasi cosa, quando erano ancora dei ragazzini e certi argomenti non sfioravano neanche per sbaglio i loro pensieri. Quando si consideravano come fratello e sorella, quando riuscivano ad abbracciarsi senza vergogna e imbarazzo. Non aveva mai pensato nemmeno per una sola volta, che lui fosse interessato solo al suo corpo, aveva sempre saputo che i suoi sentimenti erano genuini, tanto che molto spesso si era ritrovata a desiderare di poterlo ricambiare, di poterlo amare, proprio come lui amava lei. Bussò alla porta mentre sentiva il suo cuore battere forte e le mani tremare. Trattenne il fiato mentre attendeva di sentire la sua voce, che avrebbe dato il via libera a quel chiarimento, che non sapeva dove avrebbe condotto la loro amicizia. Le sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato, riusciva solo a sentire il suo cuore battere assordante, tanto da temere che anche gli altri potessero sentirlo.

_Basta con queste paranoie!_ Cercò di ammonirsi ma non servì a nulla: continuare a dirsi che doveva smetterla era anche peggio.

-Avanti!- la voce di Michael arrivò come un suono lontano alle sue orecchie, tanto che credette di averlo solo immaginato.

-Scusi se l'ho fatta atten…- era rimasta con la mano a mezz'aria mentre lui, che si era alzato per aprire la porta, non era riuscito a terminare la frase.

-Haruka?- era sorpreso, mai si sarebbe sognato di rivederla, non così presto almeno. Aveva deciso di dirle tutto, di confessarle una volta per tutte il suo amore, ma vederla ora, in piedi, sulla soglia del suo ufficio, gli fece crollare ogni certezza.

-Sei impegnato?-

_Cazzo! Ma che mi prende!_

_Dannazione!_

Non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia, non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi: era imbarazzatissima. Le venne in mente lo stesso strano e fastidioso imbarazzo che provò la prima volta che si ritrovarono da soli, dopo essersi riconciliati. Quel disagio era insopportabile. Proprio come allora, quel disagio disintegrava in un battito di ciglia, tutta la complicità che si era creata tra loro, trasformandoli in un semplice binomio, uomo-donna, pronti ad affrontare una discussione importante. Alzò lo sguardo e quello che vide nei suoi occhi, la destabilizzò: non era arrabbiato, era deluso, amareggiato e ferito.

_Come ho fatto a ridurci in questo stato?_

-Se sei impegnato, ti aspetto!-

-Entra non ho appuntamenti per la prossima ora- si fece da parte per lasciarla entrare.

-Come mai sei venuta, hai qualche problema? Se non sbaglio il prossimo controllo è tra tre settimane- si sforzò di sembrare naturale anche se in realtà era a disagio.

-Sto bene, dovevo parlarti-

Non disse nulla, si limitò a sedersi dietro alla sua scrivania, proprio di fronte a lei, e le fece segno di parlare.

_Forza Haruka!_

_Chiudi gli occhi e aprigli il tuo cuore, vedrai che capirà!_

_La fai facile tu! Gli ho praticamente urlato in faccia che il suo non era amore!_

_Ma lo è e lui capirà!_

Con lo sguardo abbassato, mentre continuava a torturarsi le mani, sembrava proprio una bambina, ed era raro vederla in quelle circostanze. Lei che si mostrava sempre forte e inflessibile, lei che odiava farsi vedere debole e indifesa. Il cuore di Michael si strinse in una morsa che lo sorprese, un sentimento che gli stava urlando di smetterla con quella rabbia stupida e inutile: lui in fondo al suo cuore sapeva benissimo che le parole dette da Haruka erano state dettate dalla situazione, era il suo modo per difendersi quando veniva attaccata.

-Non so da dove incominciare, quindi per favore lasciami parlare senza interrompermi-

Era agitatissima, affrontare quell'argomento con lui era davvero difficilissimo.

-Poche sono state le persone che ho avuto al mio fianco, poche sono state le persone che hanno saputo accettarmi così come sono, con i miei difetti. Hai ragione tu quando mi accusi di essere egoista! Non sono stata capace di rinunciare a te. Pur sapendo quello che provavi ho continuato a tenerti stretto a me, perché avevo paura di perderti. Avevo paura di perdere il tuo amore.-

-Ho sempre saputo di dover stare attenta, di non approfittarmi della situazione, e ho cercato di farlo ma era più forte di me, tu eri l'unico a farmi sentire al sicuro. Non sai quante volte ho desiderato di poter ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti, quante volte mi sono maledetta perché continuavo a farti del male. Avrei tanto voluto amarti ma…-

Molte volte, anche da ragazza, si era ritrovata a soffrire perché non riusciva a ricambiare l'affetto incondizionato che il suo amico le dimostrava. Certo gli voleva bene, forse come non ne voleva a nessuno, ma non poteva paragonarlo a quello che sentiva lui. E riuscì a capirlo solo quando lesse nei suoi occhi il dispiacere di saperla completamente innamorata di sua sorella, dispiacere che lui tentò di mascherare allontanandosi , cercando di riuscire a superare la delusione con altre ragazze. Lei però da egoista qual'era, non aveva cercato di chiarire per paura di perderlo. Quando poi Anya l'abbandonò, lui non esitò a mettere da parte il suo amore, per starle accanto. Stupidamente lei aveva creduto che gli fosse passata, ma quando si ritrovò a piangere, di nuovo, tra le sue braccia, perché si era scoperta irrimediabilmente innamorata di Michiru, la donna di suo fratello, rivide di nuovo quella delusione nei suoi occhi. In quel periodo, però non aveva la forza di preoccuparsi anche per lui, così decise, ancora una volta, di far finta di niente, continuando a trattarlo da semplice amico.

-Scusami… hai ragione quando dici che sono egoista, ma non penso veramente quello che ti ho detto. Credimi lo so che tu…- non riusciva a dirlo, non riusciva ad affermare a voce alta che lui l'amava.

-Ho sbagliato a dirti quelle cose, in realtà non so perché le ho dette, so solo che sentirti dire che amarmi è un errore mi ha fatto arrabbiare. Sono stupida lo so ma sapere che…-

_Cosa diavolo sto facendo?_

Si bloccò di colpo, terrorizzata per quello che stava per dirgli: sapere che lui l'amava le faceva piacere.

_Ma posso essere più egoista e menefreghista di così?_

Lo vide alzare lo sguardo per incontrare finalmente i suoi occhi, che le stavano chiedendo una spiegazione per quella frase rimasta in sorpreso.

-Mi dispiace, non volevo dirti quelle cose- abbassò il viso temendo una domanda dell'altro che l'avrebbe costretta a continuare quella maledettissima frase.

-Hai finito?-

Non riuscì a capire cosa la sorprese di più: il fatto che le avesse risparmiato di continuare a fare errori o il suo tono freddo e distaccato con cui le porse la domanda.

_Non crede alle mie parole?_

-La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, eravamo dei ragazzini, ti sei subito inserita tra me e mia sorella, facendo da collante, visto che non avevamo un bel rapporto. Tu sei riuscita a instaurare un buon rapporto con entrambi anche se ho sempre notato che c'era una differenza per come ti comportavi con me e come con lei. Con me eri a tuo agio sempre, riuscivamo addirittura a dormire nello stesso letto. Ricordo ancora adesso il batticuore della prima volta che ti ho stretta a me. Quella notte non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio, per la prima volta ho desiderato stringerti forte e inebriarmi del tuo profumo, quando poi ho notato che non indossavi nulla sotto la canottiera, ho iniziato ad avere altri pensieri, risvegliando una parte del mio corpo che era stata sopita fino a quel momento-

Ascoltava quel racconto con estremo imbarazzo, lui invece sembrava a suo agio e sembrava del tutto intenzionato a rivelarle ogni singola sensazione ed emozione che aveva provato nei suoi confronti.

-Mi sono sentito un verme perché avevo paura di rovinare tutto con quell'attrazione che prepotente si faceva strada dentro di me. Il tempo passava e oltre al desiderio fisico, sentivo nascere dentro un sentimento fortissimo. Un sentimento che non riuscivo più a tenermi dentro, tanto che decisi di dichiararmi, decisi di aprirti il cuore, sperando che almeno un po' riuscivi a ricambiarmi. Quel giorno però mi hai battuta sul tempo, rivelandomi di sentirti confusa dal comportamento di Anya, fu allora che capii che non avresti mai potuto ricambiare-.

-Non ho mai odiato nessuno come ho fatto con Anya, era riuscita a spezzarti il cuore. Più di una volta ho pensato di correre da lei e costringerla a ritornare da te. È stato per questo che non ho detto nulla quando hai deciso di partire per diventare pilota, mi illudevo di poter superare, di poter chiudere dentro di me quello che provavo. Ho trascorso tutto quel periodo saltando da un letto all'altro, sentendo un gran vuoto dentro, che si colmava solo quando sentivo la tua voce al telefono. Mi sono buttato a capofitto nel lavoro, ho cercato di avere una storia seria e sono riuscito a illudermi di aver rinchiuso in un cassettino tutto quello che provavo. Quando poi sei tornata, quando ho incontrato tuo fratello, quando ho rivisto i tuoi occhi bagnati di nuovo per una donna, il mio cuore ha ceduto, costringendomi ad ammettere che niente e nessuno poteva aiutarmi. Non riuscivo neanche più a considerarti come una sorella, anche se so di avertelo detto, non potevo più farlo, non quando ti sognavo ogni notte. Quando mi sono reso conto che finalmente avevi trovato una donna che ti amava, almeno la metà di quanto facevo io, mi sono rassegnato: ho capito di averti persa completamente. Ho incontrato Jennifer e pian piano la mia vita ha iniziato ad avere un senso, ho iniziato a volerle bene, anche se in fondo sapevo benissimo che non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Poi tutto è crollato quando tu l'hai tradita. Non riuscivo a capire perché lo avessi fatto, non riuscivo a comprendere il perché mi sia torturato l'anima pur di vederti felice con la persona che amavi mentre tu non avevi esitato a distruggere tutto-

Sospirò pesantemente si sentiva svuotato: in meno di dieci minuti era riuscito a confessare i sentimenti di tutta la sua vita.

Era rimasta ad ascoltarlo senza proferire parola, in alcuni punti le era sembrato addirittura di non respirare, sentiva un terribile dolore tanto da non accorgersi delle lacrime che le stavano rigando il viso. Non trovava le parole adatte per chiedergli scusa, ogni tentativo le sembrava stupido e inutile.

-Non piangere!- si alzò per andarle accanto, le strinse forte le mani mentre cercava di controllare il suo cuore, ottuso e masochista, che aveva iniziato a battere forte alla vista dei suoi occhi bagnati.

-Non piangere Haruka, non è colpa tua se ti amerò per sempre- lei lo guardò negli occhi, incapace di ritrovare l'uso della parola.

-Sai, ora non soffro più come una volta, sono rassegnato ad amarti per sempre. Ora però è diverso, ora ho Jennifer e i bambini, mi è più facile tenere il mio amore chiuso, anche se non avrò mai la forza di buttare la chiave- alzò una mano per asciugare quelle lacrime che lo ferivano nel profondo, lacrime che aveva causato lui.

D'istinto la bionda alzò la mano per accarezzargli il viso, sentendolo trasalire a quel semplice contatto.

-Scusami, perdonami, avrei voluto amarti ma…-

-Non devi scusarti, non si sceglie chi amare!-

-Abbracciami!- la voce di Haruka era incrinata dalle lacrime. Lui si alzò e l'attirò a sé, stringendola forte.

-Non rinnegherò mai il mio amore per te- le sussurrò mentre la stringeva forte.

-Michael io…-

-Amare non è mai un errore, Haruka! Mai!-

Rimasero abbracciati e lui si sentì finalmente libero di pronunciare quelle fatidiche parole, che per anni aveva solo sussurrato

-Ti amo, Haruka!-

**Buonasera a tutti! Chiedo scusa per il ritardo e ringrazio di cuore tutti quelli che continuano, pazientemente, a seguirmi. In questo capitolo finalmente sono chiariti alcuni punti: la storia di Haruka e Michiko e la sua amicizia con Michael. Scrivere il confronto tra i due è stato impegnativo, ho cercato di far apparire Michael non troppo sdolcinato e nemmeno arrabbiato. Spero di essere riuscita nell'intento.**

**Aspetto di sapere le vostre opinioni!**

**Un bacio a tutti e ci tengo ad avvisarvi che ci vorrà un po' di tempo per il prossimo capitolo.**


	33. Chapter 33

Amava correre!

Niente era più bello paragonato alla sensazione del vento che le accarezzava la pelle. La sensazione di riuscire a fuggire da tutto e da tutti. Quella sensazione che le ridava un po' di sollievo quando la vita in famiglia era opprimente.

Odiava il vuoto!

Niente era più opprimente come quella sensazione di vuoto e solitudine che la attanagliava, quella sensazione di solitudine che avvertiva quando non riusciva a condividere le proprie emozioni. Quel vuoto che, sin da piccola, la portava a odiare il buio.

Buio che in quel preciso istante avvertiva prepotente intorno a sé, tanto da indurla a correre, correre lontano in cerca di uno spiraglio di luce.

_Dove sono?_

Non riusciva a pensare a nulla, voleva semplicemente fuggire da quel luogo che le metteva una strana agitazione. Correva con tutta la forza, in cerca di quella maledettissima luce che sembrava così lontana.

All'improvviso fu investita da un raggio di sole, che la costrinse a ripararsi gli occhi con la mano. Non riusciva a vedere davanti a sé, sentiva grida di bambini che molto probabilmente stavano giocando. Sbatté velocemente le palpebre, mentre la vista, pian piano, iniziava ad adattarsi alla luce. Riuscì a vedere un'altalena su cui dondolava un bambino e una bambina, uno scivolo attorno al quale c'erano tantissimi bambini. Si spostò di lato per fermare la sua attenzione su un gruppetto di bambini, che poco distanti stavano giocando a pallone. Fu sorpresa di vedere lontana da tutti, appoggiata a un albero, una bambina con un'aria triste. Sorrise nel ricordare che anche lei da piccola si estraniava non riuscendo a fare amicizia con i suoi coetanei.

Quella ragazzina aveva un'aria così triste, sembrava avvolta da un'aura misteriosa che la imprigionava nella sua malinconia. Sentimenti e sensazione che lei conosceva fin troppo bene. Sin da piccola aveva notato qualcosa che non andava, non riusciva a socializzare con le sue amichette, troppo interessate a bambole e trucchi, cose che lei aveva sempre odiato. Più di una volta aveva tentato di unirsi a loro, ma prendere una bambola e farla parlare le sembrava troppo stupido.

Crescendo vedeva le sue coetanee interessarsi alla moda, ai tacchi e al make-up, lei invece continuava a sentirsi a disagio, il solo specchiarsi per cercare di stendere anche solo un filo di trucco sul suo viso, la faceva sentire inappropriata, come se quel rito non le appartenesse.

Il viso della bambina si accese di una luce nuova, quando una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi si avvicinò, tendendole le braccia per indurla ad alzarsi. All'improvviso tutte le urla dei bambini che la circondavano, sparirono, dandole la possibilità di ascoltare la donna, mentre cercava di consolare la piccola.

Dal modo in cui la bambina le sorrise, da come la sua espressione sembrò risollevarsi, dedusse che dovesse essere la sua mamma: aveva visto quella stessa espressione un milione di volte sul viso di Hikari, quando Michiru la affiancava nei momenti di difficoltà.

-Perché sei qui tutta sola?- la voce della donna era bassa e gentile.

Non riusciva a vederle il viso, notò solo che aveva delle dita lunghe e ben curate, che con grazia si muovevano mentre accarezzava i capelli della bambina.

La piccola non rispose, sul suo viso si dipinse di nuovo quell'espressione corrucciata di poco prima.

-Ehi, guardami!- disse, afferrandole il mento con le dita.

-Non devi essere triste. Puoi sempre giocare con me!- la donna la stringeva forte, mentre la piccola appoggiava il capo sulla sua spalla.

Quella scena ebbe uno strano effetto sul suo cuore, la riportò indietro con gli anni, quando molte volte si era ritrovata a desiderare un abbraccio da sua madre, quando molto spesso si richiudeva in se stessa perché troppo orgogliosa per chiedere aiuto. Quella bambina sembrava provare le sue stesse angosce eppure la donna che la stringeva forte, sembrava davvero molto buona e comprensiva.

-Tesoro, vuoi giocare con loro?-

La piccola continuava a non risponderle, in compenso alzò la testa per puntare il suo sguardo in quello della madre.

-Vuoi che ti aiuti?- gli occhi della bambina si accesero di una nuova luce, luce che portò la donna a sorridere. La curiosità di guardare il volto di quella donna da vicino, la portò ad avanzare di qualche passo. Stranamente però più avanzava, più l'immagine della donna con la bambina si allontanava.

-Chi sei?- sussurrò ma nessuna risposta: all'improvviso tutto sparì e fu di nuovo avvolta dall'oscurità.

_Ma cosa sta succedendo?_

Si voltò a destra e poi a sinistra, ma niente. Era stata di nuovo inghiottita dall'oscurità, mentre uno strano senso di delusione iniziava a impossessarsi di lei. Aveva avuto la sensazione di conoscerla, il modo con cui parlava, il suo tono, i movimenti lenti e delicati delle sue dita le erano familiari.

-Aru?-

Spalancò gli occhi mentre il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte

_Forse ho sentito male!_

-Aru?-

_Ancora? Nessuno mi chiama così da tantissimo tempo._

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e quando li riaprì si ritrovò di nuovo in quel parco e, davanti a sé, ancora quella bambina, seduta su una panchina con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

-Aru tesoro, perché stai piangendo?-

_Aru?_ Si avvicinò piano alla panchina, per timore di farla sparire di nuovo.

_Se quella bambina sono io…_

Non riuscì a terminare il suo pensiero: il volto, preoccupato della donna la portò a spalancare la bocca.

-Non sto piangendo!- rispose la bambina, asciugandosi con rabbia gli occhi e il viso.

-D'accordo, allora vuoi dirmi perché sei qui tutta sola? Dov'è tuo fratello?- la donna aveva preso ad accarezzarle la testa, senza essere invasiva ma cercando comunque di consolarla.

-Gioca con i suoi amici-

-E tu?-

-Nessuno mi vuole ed io non ho bisogno di nessuno-

Nonostante cercasse di apparire forte e determinata, non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo e a impedire a una lacrima di rigarle il viso. La donna non rispose subito, sembrava stesse cercando le parole giuste, poi però alzò la mano destra e, con molta dolcezza, asciugò le lacrime della bambina con una carezza.

-Hai litigato con le tue amiche?-

-Non sono mie amiche!-

-Okay! Hai litigato con quelle bambine?-

-Volevano costringermi a giocare con le bambole-

-E tu non vuoi?-

La bambina alzò lo sguardo per puntarlo in quello della madre, sfidandola. Era lo stesso sguardo che aveva visto un migliaio di volte negli occhi di Hikari, quando litigavano.

-È stupido!-

-Tu vorresti giocare con gli amici di tuo fratello?-

-Lo so già che non posso perché sono una femmina!-

-Amore per me siete uguali-

_Cazzate!_

-Tu e tuo fratello siete la mia vita e se tu sei felice giocando con lui, allora per me va bene-

_Stronzate!_

_Se lei ti dicesse di voler diventare pilota come reagiresti? _

Strinse forte le mani a pugno, tanto da sentire le unghie imprimersi nella carne.

-Io ti voglio bene e te ne vorrò sempre- la donna strinse forte la bambina.

_Palle! Sei solo una falsa ipocrita!_

-Ti voglio bene, Aru!- gli occhi della piccola si riempirono di gioia.

_Ti odio! Mi fai schifo!_

-Ti voglio un mondo di bene- le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre la piccola le stringeva le braccia intorno al collo.

_Stronza!_

-Ti accetterò sempre perché tu sei la mia bambina-

_Bugiarda! Sei una bugiarda!_

-Ti voglio bene, Aru!-

_Ti odio!_

-Ti voglio bene, Haruka!-

Quando aprì gli occhi, con sollievo si ritrovò di nuovo nella sua stanza, nel suo letto con accanto la donna che amava. Avvertiva dentro tutta la rabbia e la delusione che quel sogno le aveva provocato. Non aveva mai sognato sua madre e mai si sarebbe immaginata che succedesse, non quando l'aveva completamente cancellata dal suo cuore. Almeno così credeva!

Non era mai riuscita a perdonarla. Non era mai riuscita a superare l'abbandono della donna che le aveva dato la vita. Che suo padre fosse un lurido bastardo, lo aveva subito capito, ma che anche sua madre fosse così…

_Un lurido bastardo!_

In realtà era stato un padre eccezionale, almeno fino a quando lei si era comportata come una figlia modello.

Quando aveva iniziato a ribellarsi le cose cambiarono, iniziò a preferire Hiroshi a lei, portandola a rinchiudersi in se stessa, a ribellarsi a qualsiasi ordine, arrivando addirittura a rinnegare il suo interesse per la musica, solo per allontanarsi ulteriormente dalla sua famiglia. L'amore per il piano era l'unica cosa che la legava a sua madre. Amore che ben presto la donna trasformò in obbligo, costringendola a prendere lezioni solo per trasformarla in una pianista aggraziata e femminile.

Cosa che lei non era!

Iniziò così a odiare quello strumento che molte volte l'aveva aiutata nei momenti di crisi, si allontanò dalle sue amicizia, allontanandosi anche da suo fratello, che a differenza dei suoi genitori, non si era mai mostrato così preoccupato dalle sue "inclinazioni", anzi sembrava accettarle così com'era. Con il tempo poi si convinse che si trattava di semplice indifferenza. Fu in quel periodo di completa solitudine e inquietudine che incontrò Michael e Anya. Si aggrappò a quelle due nuove persone con tutte le sue forze, legandosi a loro con determinazione. Grazie ai due fratelli scoprì l'amore per le moto e la velocità, scoprì di amare le donne riuscendo a colmare quel vuoto che la sua famiglia le aveva procurato.

Scrollò il leggero lenzuola per scendere dal letto, avvicinandosi alla culla situata a pochi passi di distanza. Non riusciva a farne a meno, ma la prima cosa che doveva fare appena sveglia, era controllarlo: le bastava anche solo vederlo per appagare il suo istinto.

_Questo è il famoso istinto materno, Haruka. Quello che ogni donna ha!_ Le canzonava Michiru, quando la vedeva preoccupata per questa sua strana esigenza.

_Lei però non l'ha mai avuto! Lei mi ha lasciata da sola!_

Odiava sentirsi così triste per una persona che non era stato in grado di accettare le sue scelte di vita. Appoggiò una mano sul bordo della culla, sporgendosi di poco: perdersi in quella visione le regalava sensazioni nuove, le stesse che aveva provato la prima volta che lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia o quando lo aveva allattato per la prima volta. Allungò la mano per sfiorare con l'indice la pelle morbida e delicata del viso.

_Come si fa a rinnegare il proprio figlio? _

_Come può una donna lasciar andare il proprio bambino?_

-Sai forse non sarò la mamma migliore del mondo ma posso assicurarti che ti amerò sempre.-

Si perse nel guardarlo respirare con regolarità mentre stringeva le manine in un pugno indifeso.

_Non ti farò mai del male! Mai! Lo giuro su quello che ho di più caro_!

-Haruka, si è svegliato?- la voce di Michiru la distrasse, facendola voltare nella sua direzione.

-No dorme, non preoccuparti. Torna a dormire- ritornò a dedicarsi al suo bambino, ritrovandosi a sorridere come una stupida. Da quando quel piccolo esserino era entrato nella sua vita, era cambiato il suo modo di vivere e di pensare. La sua vita era strettamente subordinata a quella del piccolo. Prima di tutto e tutti veniva lui. Nei primi mesi si era completamente annullata, arrivando addirittura a non voler più fare l'amore con Michiru, non perché non ne avesse voglia, ma perché troppo stanca e stressata. Con le sue coliche e con la sua fissa per il seno della madre, il piccolo le aveva rubato tutte le energie, riducendola uno straccio.

-Se continui a toccarlo lo sveglierai- il suo tono era calmo e pacato, come al solito, lo stesso che aveva usato sua madre nel suo sogno. Che aveva usato solo in quel sogno!

-Hai ragione- sussurrò, non riuscendo tuttavia a staccarsi dal suo piccolo. Molte volte si sentiva inadeguata nei suoi confronti, come quando gli doveva fare il bagnetto, aveva sempre paura di farlo scivolare. Nei primi mesi era sempre stata Michiru a lavarlo, facendola sentire ancora peggio. Si era sempre più spesso ritrovata a pensare che lei fosse molto più materna, che Michiru aveva proprio l'aria di essere una madre perfetta. Con il tempo e con l'aiuto di Michiru, aveva pian piano iniziato ad acquisire sicurezza, fino a arrivare a lavarlo da sola. Il bambino si mosse impercettibilmente sotto il tocco delle sue dita, iniziando a succhiare un immaginario ciucciotto, che lui per altro non aveva mai preso. Si abbassò per posargli un leggero bacio sulla fronte e poi ritornò nel suo letto, avvicinandosi al corpo caldo e accogliendo della sua amata.

-Cos'hai?- le chiese, aprendo il braccio sinistro per accoglierla sul suo petto.

-Ho sognato mia madre- rispose, con un tono di voce strano, accogliendo l'invito dell'altra.

-Vuoi raccontarmi cosa hai sognato?-

Chiuse gli occhi, sistemandosi meglio in modo da non farle del male e stringendole la vita per stringerla forte a sé, per poi continuare a raccontarle il sogno. Riuscì a esprimere tutte le sensazione che aveva provato, la rabbia nel sentirla pronunciare con tanta disinvoltura quelle parole, che in realtà non aveva mai creduto vere.

-Mi sono sempre chiesta come può una madre rinnegare in questo modo un figlio, senza riuscire mai a darmi una risposta-

Michiru non seppe cosa dirle: avrebbe tanto voluto trovare le parole giuste, riuscire a calmare quel tumulto di sensazione che le stava agitando il cuore, ma purtroppo qualsiasi parola detta non avrebbe avuto nessun effetto.

-Tu l'hai conosciuta, vero?-

-Haruka io…-

La famiglia di Haruka, l'intera famiglia si era sempre dimostrata come una famiglia normale, composta dai genitori e dal loro unico figlio. In tanti anni che aveva fatto parte di quella famiglia, non aveva mai percepito la presenza ingombrante di un'altra persona, ecco perché quando aveva saputo da Hiroshi della presenza di una sorella, dopo anni dalla morte dei suoi genitori, era rimasta basita. Poi però le circostanze, alquanto complicate, non le avevano dato modo di approfondire la questione. Ora non sapeva cosa dirle, non aveva il coraggio di dirle che mai e poi mai era stata menzionata la sua esistenza, neanche nelle famose cene di famiglia, dove si parlava di ogni singolo componente, presente e non, della famiglia.

-So benissimo che non ti hanno mai parlato di me!- rancore e astio furono le uniche emozioni che riuscì a percepire dal suo tono.

-Haruka senti…- esitò nel tentativo di trovare le parole giuste. Alzò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli con movimenti lenti e circolari –Devi superarlo, ora hai una tua famiglia, ci sono io che ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo…-

-Più di tua figlia?- le chiese a bruciapelo, interrompendo bruscamente il suo discorso.

-Haruka…-

-Rispondimi!- insistette, alzando il viso e fissandola negli occhi.

-È un amore diverso, non posso certo dirti chi amo di più. E poi ricordati che io ho due figli-

-Ecco vedi? Come ha fatto a lasciarmi andare così, senza dire nemmeno una sola parola. Come ha fatto a continuare a vivere come se io non esistessi? Come si fa Michiru? Tu sei una mamma, puoi darmi una spiegazione?-

Sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa, anche lei si era ritrovata molto spesso a chiedersi come avesse fatto suo padre ad abbandonare lei e la madre, senza voltarsi mai indietro per informarsi di loro. Lei però aveva sempre tenuto al suo fianco sua madre, che era riuscita a colmare, almeno all'apparenza, quel vuoto.

-Non tutte le persone riescono ad accettare cose che non…-

-Stai cercando di dirmi che mi ha abbandonato perché sono lesbica?-

Sospirò pesantemente, distogliendo un attimo lo sguardo da quello penetrante e profondo dell'altra. Non ci riusciva proprio ad affrontarlo, quando sapeva benissimo che il comportamento di sua madre era stato ingiustificabile, quando lei era stata la prima a condannarla per quello che aveva fatto. Lei aveva condannato tutta la famiglia, anche Hiroshi che non aveva fatto nulla per difendere sua sorella.

-Haruka non serva a nulla tutto questo, lo sai vero? Semplicemente lei non ha avuto la forza di accettare le tue scelte-

-Tua madre di certo non ha fatto salti di gioia a ogni tua scelta, eppure è rimasta al tuo fianco!- puntualizzò l'altra.

-Haruka non tutti reagiamo nello stesso modo-

-E se io fossi come lei?-

Ecco! Finalmente era riuscita a dar vita a quello che più l'aveva spaventata: la paura che un giorno avrebbe rinnegato, senza scrupoli, il proprio figlio, proprio come aveva fatto sua madre.

-Ma cosa diavolo dici?- non riuscì a trattenersi di fronte a quell'assurda domanda.

-Tu sei come tua madre, moriresti per i tuoi figli e se io…- un terribile nodo le strinse la gola, impedendole di continuare, facendola ingoiare con forza nel tentativo di sbarazzarsene.

-Haruka, ascolta- le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani, avvicinandolo al suo, costringendola a guardarla negli occhi –tu non sarai mai come tua madre! Mai! Tu ami il tuo bambino con tutto il cuore e non gli faresti mai una cosa del genere. Non sei quel tipo di persona. Il solo fatto di aver rinunciato all'epidurale, anche se soffrivi, mentre gli hai dato la vita, dimostra che lo hai sempre amato più della tua stessa vita-

Aveva sofferto davvero tanto, sia durante il travaglio sia durante il parto. Il dottore le aveva offerto un piccolo aiuto per farle diminuire il dolore, ma lei si era categoricamente rifiutata: voleva essere lucida e cosciente quando suo figlio sarebbe nato, voleva avere la certezza che stesse bene.

La determinazione che lesse nei suoi occhi, la durezza con cui le parlò le diede un senso di leggerezza: non sapeva dirne il perché, ma le parole di Michiru la rassicurarono molto. Di slancio avvicinò la bocca alla sua, per darle un bacio carico di gratitudine.

-Promettimi che qualsiasi cosa io faccia non mi permetterai mai di fargli del male!-

-Smettila con queste stupidaggini!-

-Promettimelo, Michiru! Promettimelo sul segno del nostro amore- abbassò lo sguardo per afferrare la mano sinistra dell'altra, sollevandola fino al suo viso –Promettimelo su quest'anello che è il simbolo del nostro amore. Fallo Michiru, per favore-

-Lo prometto- sussurrò, rassegnata –Prometto che mai ti permetterò di fare del male ai nostri bambini!-

Haruka sorrise nella precisazione dell'altra.

-Sei gentile ma con Hikari è diverso, non perché non le voglia bene, anzi, ma lei un padre ce l'ha ed io non voglio certo prendere il suo posto-

-Tu sei la sua famiglia, sei la persona che la sta accompagnando nella crescita e anche se lei vorrà sempre bene al suo papà, ti posso assicurare che quando avrà dei problemi è da te che verrà per chiedere aiuto-

Riusciva sempre a farla sentire parte integrante della vita di sua figlia, anche nella quotidianità, cercava sempre di renderla partecipe di ogni singolo avvenimento che riguardava la piccola. E questo la rendeva davvero felice: lei che dal principio si era sempre sentita messa da parte, quasi esclusa dal loro rapporto, ora era parte attiva.

-Ti amo- furono le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare dal momento che quel maledettissimo nodo si era finalmente sciolto, facendole bagnare il viso. Quel sogno l'aveva turbata tanto, forse perché non era la prima volta che lo faceva: un sogno del genere lo aveva fatto anche il giorno della nascita del bambino, solo che in quel sogno sua madre non l'aveva chiamata "Haruka", il suo tono non era così gentile e i suoi gesti non erano così affettuosi.

Michiru non fece nulla, non cercò di consolarla, non tentò di bloccare quelle lacrime, che racchiudevano tutto il suo dolore e la sua angoscia. Si limitò ad accoglierla tra le sue braccia e a stringerla forte a sé, trasmettendole tutto l'amore che nutriva nei suoi confronti. La bionda non si scompose, restò immobile tra quelle braccia, godendosi il calore di quel corpo che tanto amava, lasciandosi cullare dalla morbidezza e dalla gentilezza delle carezze dell'altra. Sentiva finalmente il suo cuore diventare sempre più leggero, sembrava che tutta l'angoscia e le preoccupazioni che l'avevano afflitta stessero sparendo a contatto con la sicurezza che Michiru le aveva trasmesso con le sue parole. Quel dannato sogno era riuscito a far riemergere quella mancanza che per anni aveva cercato di ignorare, aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di essere più forte di quel dolore, di auto convincersi di non aver bisogno di una madre che non aveva avuto la forza, o meglio la volontà, di accettarla con tutti i suoi difetti. Se di difetti si poteva parlare.

Rimase a lungo tra le braccia di Michiru anche quando oramai non aveva più lacrime da versare, e fu allora che incominciò a darsi della stupida: piangere per la donna che l'aveva abbandonata era davvero una cosa stupida!

-Ora sarà meglio tornare a dormire, domani ci attenderà una giornata molto difficile!- le sussurrò tra i capelli. Stava aspettando quel giorno da molto: avrebbe finalmente conosciuto la famiglia che era stata accanto alla sua donna, nei momenti critici della sua adolescenza. La famiglia di Michael l'aveva accolta proprio come una figlia, riuscendo a starle accanto anche quando a farla soffrire era stata proprio Anya, la figlia.

_Anya!_

Non la vedevano ormai da più di tre mesi, da quel terribile giorno.

-Sei preoccupata?- la bionda, si era alzata per mettersi a faccia a faccia.

-Emozionata, non preoccupata-

-Non stai mica conoscendo tua suocera. Quella l'hai già conosciuta…- aggiunse con sarcasmo, evidenziando che il discorso su sua madre le faceva ancora male.

-Haruka sono comunque le uniche persone che consideri come una tua famiglia-

Rimase immobile a fissarla, contemplando le sue parole. Per molti anni aveva considerato la nonna di Anya l'unica persona veramente in grado di amarla, tanto da darle il suo cognome, solo per permetterle di realizzare il suo sogno.

-Ci sarà anche Anya, lo sai vero?- decise di cambiare discorso.

Gli occhi di Michiru cambiarono letteralmente espressione, nel sentir pronunciare quel nome. Non la sentivano da qualche mese: aveva cercato di contattarla ma lei si era rinchiusa nel suo dolore, escludendo tutti e tutto. Si era completamente rifiutata di essere aiutata. In quell'occasione Michiru si era sentita impotente come mai prima di allora, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di aiutarla, arrivando addirittura a partire per l'America, accompagnata da Michael, lasciando Haruka da sola con i bambini. Ricordava ancora il dolore che provò nel vederla ridotta in quello stato.

Dopo il confronto di Haruka, con Michiko prima e poi con Michael, le cose sembravano essere tornate alla normalità. Erano riuscite a superare le loro difficoltà, ritrovando una certa stabilità: Haruka e Michael ripresero il loro rapporto, decidendo in un tacito accordo di non riprendere mai più il discorso "amore"; Jennifer si era rassegnata alla presenza di Haruka nella sua vita, arrivando addirittura ad accettare di posticipare il suo matrimonio fino nascita del loro bambino; lei e Anya divennero sempre più unite riuscendo finalmente a far tranquillizzare, almeno così era sembrato, Sonya che aveva finalmente abbandonato il suo lavoro, decidendo di dedicarsi solo ed esclusivamente alla sua donna. Le giornate trascorrevano serene e tranquille, nulla sembrava poter turbare la loro stabilità: il pancione di Haruka cresceva sempre di più e persino la piccola Hikari sembrava aver ritrovato quella tranquillità e serenità che tanto aveva cercato nel suo rapporto con la zia. Poi venne il giorno di Natale e tutto cambiò nelle loro vite.

Sorrise amaramente nel ripensare a come non era riuscita a starle accanto.

-Non so come comportarmi, mi ha così esclusa che non so se ora…-

-Devi darle tempo sta soffrendo molto-

_Era strano come il mondo intorno cambiasse in quel periodo, non sapeva spiegarselo ma sembrava che la gente si trasformasse, come possedute da quell'atmosfera natalizia avevano tutti dipinti sul volto una gentilezza e una serenità che, come per magia, scompariva dopo quel periodo. Gentilezza che lei non aveva mai sentito propria ma che comunque avvertiva intorno e che le riscaldava il cuore. Poi c'era la felicità e la gioia che abbellivano i visi dei bambini mentre a occhi aperti fantasticavano sul futuro dono che Babbo Natale avrebbe loro portato._

_Seduta accanto al camino si mise una mano sul ventre nel tentativo di calmare il suo bambino, che sembrava alquanto alterato. Accanto a lei c'era la piccola Hikari intenta a giocare con il nuovo gioco che Babbo Natale le aveva portato, un dono che avevano comprato come una vera famiglia facendole, per la prima volta, desiderare di poter già stringere forte tra le braccia il suo bambino, per vederlo aspettare con impazienza l'arrivo di Babbo Natale. Era quasi mezzogiorno e stavano aspettando l'arrivo degli ospiti: la sera prima c'era stata la festa annuale all'azienda e Michiru ne aveva approfittato per strapparle quella concessione. L'aveva portata nella famosa "stanza delle conferenze" e, tra un bacio e l'altro, le aveva chiesto di poter trascorrere il pranzo natalizio con i loro amici. Come aveva ben programmato la violinista, quando la sentiva così vicina era incapace di negarle qualsiasi cosa, così si era ritrovata ad accettare senza nemmeno protestare, proprio come un imbecille che cede a due bacetti, anche perché di quello si era trattato, solo baci senza nemmeno sfiorarsi un po'._

_E pensare che aspettavo questo giorno da tanto per poter stare finalmente da sola con la mia famiglia!_

_Sbuffando, attirando così l'attenzione della piccola, si alzò._

_-Casa c'è zia, ti scocci? Vuoi giocare con me?- _

_-No continua a giocare da sola, io vado dalla mamma!- rispose, sorridendole e accarezzandole i capelli. Anche la piccola sembrava avvolta da quell'aura natalizia che rendeva tutti più buoni e che a volte le faceva venire i brividi._

_-Hai bisogno di un aiuto?- chiese, entrando in cucina, affiancandola._

_Michiru si voltò per guardarla e le sorrise, come per deridere del suo tentativo di aiutarla a cucinare._

_-Sai stavo pensando che, se teniamo alla salute dei nostri ospiti, forse è meglio se tu non ti avvicini alla cucina-_

_-Ah! Ah! Molto divertente!- rispose sarcastica, allontanandosi di qualche passo._

_-Dai Haruka, non prendertela, stavo scherzando!-_

_-Vedo che su di te l'atmosfera natalizia non ha nessun effetto. Sei spietata come sempre!-_

_-Atmosfera natalizia?- chiese perplessa, interrompendo quello che stava facendo, per voltarsi verso la bionda._

_-Sembrano tutti così felici e buoni, sembra che tutti riescano a superare i loro attriti solo perché è Natale, tu invece sembri immune a tutto questo, proprio come me, sei sempre la stessa donna fredda e spietata, che non perde occasione per deridermi-_

_-E questo ti dispiace?- chiese, avvicinandosi fino a restare a pochi centimetri di distanza da lei._

_-No! Ti voglio così come sei, senza maschere e finzioni-_

_-Ma perché parli così?-_

_-Spero solo che ti comporterai così anche con...gli altri!- affermò, leggermente imbarazzata._

_-Gli altri?- aveva capito bene a cosa si stesse riferendo Haruka. Nonostante le avesse più volte ripetuto di non doversi preoccupare del suo rapporto con Anya, non riusciva ancora a vederle insieme, era davvero molto difficile per lei._

_-Hai capito cosa voglio dire! Non baciarla davanti a me!- odiava sentirsi così insicura ma a volte era più forte di lei, non riusciva a controllarsi: quando era tra la gente era più semplice ma se si ritrovava da sola con la sua donna, non riusciva a fingere._

_-Haruka baciarsi è d'obbligo, dobbiamo scambiarci gli auguri di Natale, non posso certo darle semplicemente la mano! Anche tu dovrai farlo, no?- _

_-Tu cerca solo di non essere troppo espansiva!- rispose evasiva, eludendo alla grande la domanda dell'altra. La violinista si avvicinò, le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani e attirandola a sé, le sussurrò: -Sei adorabile quando fai la gelosa!- per poi unire le loro labbra in un bacio, che non diede alla bionda il tempo di controbattere a quelle parole._

_Quando, circa un'ora dopo, gli ospiti arrivarono, furono accolti da Michiru che con un gran sorriso, li accolse facendoli accomodare nel salone. Mentre abbracciava Anya e le augurava un buon Natale, vide lo sguardo di Haruka posarsi su di loro, come se stesse controllando che l'altra non fosse troppo espansiva. _

_-Haruka, posso entrare? Sei sveglia?-_

_Dopo aver accolto i suoi ospiti, si era ritirata in camera per riposare un po': si era svegliata con un mal di schiena, che, anche se non era troppo forte, era comunque fastidioso._

_-Entra!- la porta si aprì e Michael entrò un po' titubante, mentre con lo sguardo sembrava scrutarsi intorno._

_-Michiru mi ha detto che stai male- era rimasto a pochi centimetri dal letto, non sapendo se avanzare o no. _

_La bionda rimase sdraiata con gli occhi chiusi, sorridendo per la strana situazione che si era creata, anzi che avevano creato: tutti sembravano gelosi di tutti, senza alcun motivo._

_-Avvicinati, non mordo!- _

_Una volta tutto quell'imbarazzo che, pur sforzandosi non riuscivano a eliminare, non ci sarebbe mai stato. Una volta di sicuro lui l'avrebbe raggiunta per sdraiarsi al suo fianco, cercando in qualche modo di sfiorarla senza essere invadente._

_-Hai ancora dolore alla schiena?- si era avvicinato, per poi sedersi sul bordo del letto._

_-Non è vero dolore è più fastidio!-_

_-Vuoi che ti dia un'occhiata? In auto ho la mia borsa, posso sempre…-_

_La bionda aprì gli occhi per fissarlo perplessa._

_-Vorresti visitarmi qui? Nella mia stanza, sul mio letto con tua moglie nell'altra stanza?-_

_-Sono pur sempre il tuo dottore. Diciamo che è una visita a domicilio?- propose, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile, quando in realtà era, inspiegabilmente, molto agitato._

_-Michael, lei lo sa che sei chiuso in camera con me, su un letto?- odiava avvertire tutta quella titubanza nei loro incontri, tutta la spensieratezza che con fatica avevano raggiunto in tutti questi anni, sembrava vaporizzata solo perché avevano affrontato quell'argomento._

_-Dai Haruka, smettila con questa storia!-_

_-Non mi ami più?- chiese, con tono scherzoso e malizioso. Voleva a tutti i costi fare in modo che quell'argomento non rappresentasse un ostacolo nel loro rapporto. _

_Si era aspettato una reazione del genere dalla bionda, stava solo attendendo il giorno in cui l'avrebbe fatto._

_-Io ti amerò sempre e lei lo sa, come lo sia anche tu! Ora però vuoi farmi controllare il tuo bambino?- _

_-Sto bene, davvero non c'è bisogno di scatenare un'altra litigata furiosa, tu con tua moglie ed io con Michiru!-_

_-Perché continui a chiamarla moglie?- sembrava che usasse una nota sarcastica nel pronunciare quella parola. _

_-Perché lei è già tua moglie!- rispose, fissandolo negli occhi._

_Rimasero qualche secondo così, fissandosi negli occhi senza dire o fare nulla, poi però Michael si alzò tendendole una mano._

_-Che vuoi?- chiese dubbiosa._

_-Siediti al centro del letto!- il suo tono era basso e caldo._

_-Cosa vuoi fare?- lei invece sembrava molto preoccupata dalla sua proposta._

_-Fidati di me!-_

_Eccole le maledette parole che la costringevano ad assecondarlo, anche perché lei si era sempre fidata di lui e non avrebbe smesso certo adesso. Afferrando la mano che l'altro le tendeva e aiutandosi con l'altra, fece come lui le aveva chiesto. Lo vide slacciarsi le scarpe, salire sul letto e mettersi inginocchiato, dietro di lei, per poi metterle le mani sulle spalle._

_-Non vuoi che ti visiti ma lascia almeno che ti aiuti-_

_Senza aspettare una sua qualsiasi protesta, perché sapeva benissimo che avrebbe protestato, iniziò il suo massaggio. Sentì il corpo della bionda irrigidirsi, la sentì trattenere il fiato, turbata da quel contatto che non avevano ormai da tantissimo tempo. Da quando era tornata dall'America il loro rapporto era cambiato, avevano iniziato ad avere quel minimo di pudore che generalmente c'è tra un uomo e una donna._

_-Rilassati, voglio solo alleviarti il fastidio. Sono io Haruka…- _

_Le mani di Michael si muovevano esperte sulle sue spalle per poi scendere piano, sempre più giù, regalandole un po' di sollievo. Si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, sospirando piacevolmente a quei tocchi. Avvertì le sue dita indugiare sull'orlo della sua maglietta, che veniva piano alzata per farlo entrare in contatto con la sua pelle. A quel contatto non riuscì a impedirsi di sussultare._

_-Cos'hai?- le chiese lui, perfettamente a suo agio._

_-Hai le mani fredde!- cercò di giustificarsi, non volendo suscitare nel suo amico false speranze._

_-Scusa- si limitò a risponderle per nulla intenzionato a porre fine a quel contatto._

_Toccò con decisione un punto della sua schiena, mentre le chiedeva: -è qui che senti dolore, vero?-_

_-Fa piano!- lo ammonì, un attimo prima di lasciar un gemito di dolore, quando lui continuava imperterrito il suo lavoro._

_-Ma sei stupido? Mi fai male?- ringhiò, cercando di voltarsi per smetterla con quella cavolata._

_-Se tu ti rilassi un attimo,vedrai che poi starai meglio!- rispose, afferrandola per le spalle e costringendola a tornare al suo posto._

_-Non sto cercando di sedurti, rilassati. Non voglio farti niente!-_

_-Ah! Ah! Molto divertente! Se fossi in te non ci giocherei molto, pensi che tua moglie riderebbe con noi se entrasse proprio in questo istante?-_

_Non ebbe risposta o meglio non ebbe le facoltà per accorgersi se lui avesse risposto o no, l'effetto di quelle mani stava iniziando a essere molto più che piacevole. Sentiva quel tocco percorrerle tutta la schiena, per poi indugiare verso il basso, proprio sul punto dove aveva avvertito quel fastidio per tutto il giorno. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando e gemendo senza vergogna. Più di una volta era stata sul punto di sussurrargli "non fermarti! Sì! Continua così!", poi però era riuscita a trattenersi._

_-Va meglio?- _

_La sua voce sembrava un sussurro per le sue orecchie ma non sapeva decifrare se era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione o se davvero lui avesse sussurrato. Incapace di rispondere si limitò ad annuire._

_-Haruka ascolta, non vorrei essere sgarbato, ma…-_

_-Ti sei eccitato?-_

_-Ma cosa dici? Possibile che pensi sempre e solo a quello?-_

_-Ehi, Non dirmi che non sei eccitato nemmeno un po'?-_

_-Tu sei eccitata?-_

_-Che centra questo ora?- era imbarazzata, molto imbarazzata._

_-Non è di questo che volevo parlati- cambiò argomento, ricominciando a massaggiarla anche se con meno convinzione._

_-Non ti sei mai eccitato…non hai mai pensato a come sarebbe stato farlo con me?-_

_-Una volta l'ho sognato ed è stato bellissimo, anche se poi ho subito capito che era un sogno…-_

_-Come hai fatto a c…-_

_-Hai detto di amarmi- la sua voce era un sussurro deluso – comunque volevo parlarti di Sonya, sai che lavoro fa?-_

_Sonya? Come fa a cambiare argomento con tanta facilità!_

_-No, perché me lo chiedi?-_

_-Ieri all'azienda il signor Inoha mi ha detto di conoscerla molto bene, non sapeva che fosse la donna di mia sorella così si è lasciato andare-_

_-Cosa ha detto?-_

_-"Abbiamo avuto rapporti professionali, se intende cosa voglio dire". Quando ho cercato di chiedergli spiegazioni è arrivato sua moglie e ha cambiato subito argomento-_

_-Devi chiedere a Michiru è lei sua amica non io, comunque se ti può consolare non credo sia una ragazza cattiva, anche se in principio mi è sembrata una puttana!-_

_-Sempre delicata tu, eh?-_

Si guardava intorno mentre il suo cuore cominciava a battere forte, non tornava in quella città da quel Natale, non rivedeva i suoi amici da quando l'aveva lascata da sola al freddo. Anche se in quel momento era circondata dall'amore dei suoi genitori, si sentiva comunque sola e vuota, come mai si era sentita. Aveva cercato con tutte le sue forze di essere forte, di riuscire a apparire determinata e ci era anche riuscita, ma quando restava da sola, tutto il suo dolore ritornava più forte che mai, travolgendola e schiacciandola. Tutta quella gente che correva per non perdere l'aereo, che riabbracciava le persone care e chi era costretta a salutarle con le lacrime agli occhi.

_Io non ho potuto salutarla!_

_Non le ho detto addio! _

-Mi ascolti, tesoro?-

Si voltò per fissare gli occhi dolci e comprensivi di sua madre, che l'aveva accolta di nuovo in casa solo per aiutarla a superare quel dolore.

-Scusa, cosa stavi dicendo?-

-Credo che Aru ci stia aspettando fuori!-

-Haruka, mamma! Devi chiamarla Haruka!-

La madre le sorrise imbarazzata, le aveva ripetuto all'infinito che non doveva più chiamarla in quel modo, ma non era ancora riuscita a abituarsi.

-Sai che tua madre è un po' tardona!- scherzò il padre, afferrando i loro bagagli e dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

La sua famiglia aveva cercato in tutti i modi di aiutarla, le aveva anche proposto di trasferirsi loro da lei, ma aveva preferito tornare da loro, perché non aveva ancora la forza di restare in quella casa senza la sua donna.

_La mia donna…_

Sospirò ripensando a tutte quelle volte che gliel'aveva ripetuto, sussurrando quelle parole mentre facevano l'amore, mentre la vedeva chiudere gli occhi e fremere tra le sue braccia. Poi però, come accadeva sempre, quelle immagini venivano sostituite da altre dove la sua donna, sempre con occhi chiusi,non fremeva, il suo corpo non era ardente: era freddo e immobili.

Si strinse forte le braccia intorno al corpo per cercare di ritrovare un minimo di calore: il freddo le era penetrato dentro, arrivando fino alle ossa e non riusciva a debellarlo, nonostante fossero in piena primavera. Alzò il viso per guardare il cielo limpido di quel giorno: non sapeva perché aveva sempre pensato che il giorno in cui sarebbe ritornata in quella città, sarebbe stato un giorno buio e nuvoloso, invece era proprio una giornata serena.

-Dove sarà? Come facciamo a riconoscerla?- la madre sembrava emozionatissima, sembrava quasi una bambina che stava per incontrare il suo idolo.

-Oh rilassati, sarà lei a riconoscere noi- cercò di tranquillizzarla suo padre, che sembrava completamente impassibile, anche se sapeva benissimo che era solo apparenza. Suo padre era come suo fratello, o meglio suo fratello era come suo padre: riuscivano sempre a mantenere un certo controllo in ogni situazione.

Si era spesso ritrovata a invidiare questo loro carattere, desiderando di riuscire a mantenere il sangue freddo in qualsiasi situazione, sangue freddo che lei aveva trovato solo in quell'occasione, quando l'aveva vista cadere inerme davanti ai suoi occhi, quando aveva visto il suo corpo seppellito da lurida sabbia fredda e bagnata.

-Eccola! Eccola!-

Quando alzò il volto lei era lì, a pochi centimetri da loro: aveva un sorriso imbarazzato, il suo corpo era cambiato, sembrava più matura di come la ricordava. Si guardò intorno e fu sollevata nel constatare che era da sola, lei non c'era, anche se moriva dalla voglia di rivederla, di stringerla forte e di poter ritrovare quel calore che da mesi, quasi sei, non avvertiva. L'aveva completamente allontanata, pur avvertendo l'esigenza di averla al suo fianco e ora aveva paura che non avrebbe capito le sue motivazioni.

Si distanziò dalla sua famiglia, mentre con occhi critici osservava la scena che, come in un film, si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi: sua madre che con le lacrime agli occhi la abbracciava forte, stringendola a sé mentre Haruka ricambiava con imbarazzo; suo padre che sorrideva per poi abbracciarla, forse con meno trasporto ma comunque con profondo affetto.

-Sei davvero bellissima!- la voce della madre era incrinata dall'emozione e i suoi occhi splendevano di una luce nuova.

-Oh gr-grazie!-

-Ma mio figlio non c'è?-

-Beh! Michael è stato trattenuto da un parto improvviso e quindi sono venuta da sola-

Continuava a osservare i movimenti del corpo della bionda e notò che qualcosa era cambiato, il suo modo di esprimersi, il suo modo di guardare sua madre, non aveva mai visto quello sguardo nei suoi occhi.

_Era felice di rivederla!_

-Che fai lì immobile, non saluti Haruka?-

Sbatté le palpebre sospirando piano, fece lentamente qualche passo in avanti per ritrovarsi a faccia a faccia con la bionda.

_Ecco! Si ritorna al passato!_

-Haruka- sussurrò con un cenno della testa.

-Anya- rispose la bionda, ricambiando il saluto con la sua stessa indifferenza.

Rimasero ferme, immobile l'una di fronte all'altra per secondi, lunghissimi e interminabili secondi, incapaci di dire o fare altro. Aveva temuto che rivederla le avrebbe causato dolore e invece era del tutto indifferente alla sua vista.

_Perché non è di lei che hai bisogno!_

Haruka la fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile, di sicuro era preoccupata per lei e questo la infastidiva e non poco, odiava vedere tutti guardarla con quello sguardo di compassione.

-Ma la tua compagna non c'è?- la voce della madre spezzò quell'imbarazzante silenzio.

-No, è a casa con i bambini, ma ci sta aspettando. Michiru è impaziente d'incontrarvi!- rispose, interrompendo quello sguardo, per voltarsi verso la sua interlocutrice.

_Michiru!_ Il suo cuore iniziò a battere velocemente al suono di quelle parole, nell'ascoltare quel nome.

_Anya voglio solo starti vicino, non puoi restare da sola!_

Erano state le sue uniche parole quando l'aveva raggiunta in America per starle accanto, ma lei l'aveva allontanata senza un briciolo di rimorso.

-Michiru…- ripeté suo padre, come se quel nome lo avesse già sentito. Voltò lo sguardo per puntarlo in quello della figlia, come per aver conferma di quello che stava sicuramente pensando. Lei però era troppo impegnata a gestire il suo cuore per accorgersi di quello sguardo.

-I bambini?- chiese perplessa la donna, guardandola con curiosità.

-Michiru ha già una bambina, credevo che Anya ti avesse raccontato tutto-

-Beh ora abbiamo tutto il tempo di dirci quello che ci è successo in tutti questi anni!- esclamò il padre, andando ancora una volta in suo aiuto. Quell'uomo era proprio un santo, era stato l'unico che le era stato accanto senza chiedere, senza fare domande, limitandosi solo a farle sapere della sua presenza. Non le aveva chiesto spiegazioni nemmeno quando Michiru, accompagnata da Michael si era presentata a casa sua, supplicandola di parlarle, non aveva voluto spiegazioni su quello che era successo.

-Michiru è una violinista e un'insegnante, ci siamo conosciute per caso e…-

Haruka era intenta a parlare della sua storia d'amore mentre guidava l'auto perfettamente, mentre lei seduta sul sedile del passeggero sentiva lo sguardo di suo padre che cercava di leggerle nel profondo. Di sicuro aveva intuito la sua titubanza, di sicuro si stava ponendo delle domande, che non avrebbe mai osato porre direttamente a lei.

-Dove stai andando?- chiese di getto, quando si accorse che la strada che stavano percorrendo non era quella della sua casa, né tantomeno della casa di Michael.

-Vi sto portando alla casa al mare, la scuola è finita e ci siamo trasferite lì per alcuni giorni. A dire il vero è stata Michiru a volerlo fare, non voleva farti ritornare lì- rispose la bionda con nonchalance, sorridendo quando, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, vide gli occhi di Anya spalancarsi per lo stupore. Haruka sembrava così sicura di sé, come se non fosse successo nulla, era la prima persona che si rivolgeva a lei senza quella compassione che le faceva contrarre lo stomaco.

_Forse lei potrà aiutarmi!_

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi per riaprirli quando l'auto si fermò: aveva sempre detestato sua madre quando iniziava a parlare ininterrottamente, passando da un argomento all'altro.

-Questa villa è vostra?- chiese la madre, imbambolata di fronte alla maestosità di quella casa.

-È di Michiru, sua madre la usa ancora a volte- rispose la bionda, mentre afferrava i bagagli dall'auto.

-Resteremo qui?- le si era avvicinata, per aiutarla con i bagagli.

-Come vuoi, ma se preferisci puoi andare da tuo fratello-

Non aspetto la sua risposta, si diresse verso l'ingresso per poi prendere le chiavi dalla tasca. Solo in quel momento realizzò cosa stava accadendo, da lì a poco l'avrebbe rivista, avrebbe rivisto la sua unica amica e l'unica persona che aveva odiato con tutta se stessa negli ultimi mesi, l'unica persona che avrebbe avuto la capacità di farla crollare e allo stesso tempo di aiutarla. Era agitata, sentiva il cuore battere fortissimo, avvertiva uno strano formicolio lungo tutto il corpo e le sembrava difficile respirare.

_Come reagirà? Mi guarderà con pietà?_

Non ebbe il tempo di rispondersi: Haruka aveva spalancato la porta, annunciandosi con un "_Siamo arrivati!"_

Entrò con molta titubanza, guardandosi intorno mentre la paura di rivederla era sempre più forte.

-Qui è bellissimo!- esclamò sua madre, emozionatissima mentre suo padre le lanciava occhiate preoccupato. Lui aveva capito che Michiru era la stessa donna che l'aveva supplicato di lasciarsi aiutare, la stessa che lei aveva bruscamente allontanato, la stessa che lui credeva essere molto importante per lei.

_Chi era quella donna? Hai una relazione con lei?_

Le aveva chiesto, convinto che il suo allontanarla fosse dovuto al suo sentirsi in colpa per aver tradito il suo amore. Lei non aveva negato, aveva semplicemente ignorato quelle parole, lasciandolo con quella convinzione.

-Oh finalmente conosco la famiglia di Haruka!-

Fece il suo ingresso, bella più che mai, sorridendo non solo con le labbra ma anche con gli occhi, sprizzando felicità da tutti i pori della sua pelle, pronunciando quelle parole con emozione. L'agitazione che provava aumentò arrivando ai limiti del sopportabile, costringendola a portarsi una mano al petto, per attutire il rumore dei suoi battiti, per paura che anche gli altri avrebbero potuto sentirli. La vide avvicinarsi a loro, rivolgere un sorriso timido e determinata a sua madre, evitando di guardare nella sua direzione.

-Sono Michiru, piacere di conoscerla!- tese la mano verso sua madre che sembrava in soggezione di fronte a tanta eleganza.

-S-sono Margaret piacere mio- sussurrò la madre, afferrando la mano di Michiru –Lui è mio marito Tom- continuando, voltandosi verso il marito.

Michiru spostò il viso verso l'uomo tornando seria per un attimo.

-Noi ci conosciamo già, vero? Mi fa piacere rivederla!-

Suo padre non rispose, si limitò a annuire con la testa, fissandola con un aria severa.

-Vi conoscete già?- chiese perplessa Margaret, spostando lo sguardo da Michiru a suo marito e viceversa.

-Ci siamo conosciuti in America- le spiegò Michiru, voltandosi per la prima volta dalla sua parte e intrecciando lo sguardo con il suo. I suoi occhi erano così strani, sembravano volerla sfidare, lei aveva pensato di trovarci compassione e invece sembrava adirata.

-In America?- sussurrò la madre, ancora perplessa.

-È venuta da me quando c'era anche papà- la madre a volte era proprio insopportabile, voleva sapere tutto di tutti.

-Esatto, ma sua figlia ha pensato bene di cacciarmi e di sparire per tutto questo tempo- puntualizzò, lanciandole uno sguardo di sfida.

Tutto intorno scese un silenzio imbarazzante: sapeva che toccava a lei controbattere, era ben consapevole di dover in qualche modo rispondere a quell'affermazione, ma non sapeva cosa dirle.

-Ok credo che avrete tutto il tempo per chiarirvi, ora sarà meglio tornare dai bambini-

I suoi genitori non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, seguirono subito la bionda lasciandole da sole.

Non sapeva cosa dire, come colmare quel vuoto che con fatica era riuscita a riempire in passato e che lei stessa aveva svuotato. Rimase immobile a fissarla come se dalla sua immagine riuscisse a trovare quella forza per affrontarla. Il suo sguardo non faceva trasparire nulla di buona, voleva una spiegazione e anche se sapeva di dovergliela dare, non le sembrava il posto e il momento adatto. Il suo sguardo fu catturato da quel filo d'oro che spiccava sulla mano sinistra dell'altra, sull'anulare sinistro dell'altra. Senza riflettere allungò un braccio per afferrare la mano sinistra dell'altra.

-Vi siete sposate?- chiese stupita.

-Se mi avessi accettata, se avessi accettato la mia presenza invece di sparire, lo avresti saputo!-

-Michiru…- sussurrò, lasciandole andare la mano e abbassando il viso.

-Scusa! Mi sono ripromessa di lasciarti libera, di lasciarti il tuo spazio, ma è difficile-

-Ti spiegherò tutto, risponderò a tutte le tue domande, non ora però!-

Molto lentamente la violinista si avvicinò a lei, con molta riluttanza la circondò con le proprie braccia, stringendola forte quando sentì il corpo di Anya rilassarsi alla sua presenza e ricambiare l'abbraccio.

-Credo che tuo padre mi odi!- esclamò, offrendole una tazza di tè, sedendosi sul dondolo. Non riusciva a dormire e affacciandosi alla finestra, l'aveva vista seduta da sola e aveva deciso di raggiungerla.

Anya afferrò la tazza, sorridendole appena. Anche se erano agli inizi di giugno, di notte faceva ancora un po' freddo, forse perché erano praticamente a pochi metri dal mare e il calore che percepì dalla tazza la riscaldò un po'.

-Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?- sorseggiò lentamente il tè, prima di voltarsi per guardarla.

-Quella è la nostra stanza!- disse, indicando con l'indice la finestra sopra le loro teste.

-Oh!-fu l'unica sua risposta.

-Sai è stato proprio così che mia madre ha scoperto di me e Haruka. Ci ha beccato mentre stavamo facendo l'amore proprio qui, su questo dondolo- raccontò, sorridendo a quel ricordo e constatando come la sua vita fosse cambiata da quell'episodio.

-E come l'ha presa?- stringeva la tazza tra le mani, mentre continuava a sorseggiare quel liquido caldo che pian piano la stava riscaldando tutta.

-Bene, credo-

-Sei stata fortunata. Non sempre la famiglia riesce ad accettare la persona che ami-

Quelle parole portarono alla mente della violinista quel dannatissimo giorno, quando nella sua casa, intorno al suo tavolo era successo l'irreparabile.

-Perché dici che mio padre ti odia?- aveva notato negli occhi della violinista un velo di tristezza, intuendo subito che con le sue parole aveva portato alla mente dell'altra un ricordo che non l'aveva mai abbandonata. Ecco perché doveva subito cambiare argomento, non voleva affrontarlo ora.

-Continua a guardarmi con uno strano sguardo, forse non gli piaccio!- sospirò rassegnata a quell'eventualità.

-Lui crede che tu sia la mia amante!- sputò, guardandola di sottecchi.

-E perché crede una cosa del genere?-

-Quando sei venuta in America mi ha chiesto se per caso avevo una relazione con te!-

-E tu cosa gli hai detto?-

-Nulla, ho semplicemente ignorato quella domanda-

-Quindi fammi capire- iniziò, sistemandosi sul dondolo per guardarla meglio –lui crede che io stia con Haruka e la tradisca con te?-

-Cioè fino a oggi credeva solo che tu fossi la mia amante, ora credo che ti consideri proprio una puttana!-

_Puttana! Quella parola era un tormento._

-Tu perché non gli hai spiegato la situazione?-

-Anche lei era convinta di questo e se non sono riuscita a convincere chi mi amava alla follia, come facevo a convincere mio padre?-

L'angoscia che lesse in quelle parole le strinse il cuore in una morsa che faceva male, tanto male, se poi pensava che la causa di quel dolore era lei, anche se inconsapevolmente, si sentiva ancora peggio.

-È per questo che mi hai esclusa dal tuo dolore?-

-Quel giorno lei non voleva venire a casa tua, non voleva ritrovarsi in una stanza con te, ha iniziato di nuovo con accusarmi di preferire te a lei. Abbiamo litigato per poi fare pace con il sesso, come nostro solito, cercando di trovare un punto d'incontro senza affrontare il vero problema-

Non ci aveva mai fatto caso, ma negli ultimi mesi si era convinta che il loro modo di affrontare i problemi non facevano altro che renderli ancora più enormi.

-Pensare a te mi dava l'impressione di tradirla, di continuarla a tradire anche ora che…- si bloccò non riuscendo a affermare a parole quello che purtroppo era la realtà –so di averti ferita, mi dispiace ma mi sembrava davvero di confermare le sue parole se mi fossi rifugiata nel tuo abbraccio- fissava un punto fisso davanti a sé, cercando di controllare il suo cuore che impazzito le stava facendo riaffiorare ricordi dolorosi.

-Sono stupida, lo so!-

Michiru si alzò, poggiò la tazza sul piccolo tavolino che aveva alla sua sinistra e si diresse da lei. Si sedette al suo fianco e poggiò le mani su quelle dall'altra, stringendole forte. Una volta non lo avrebbe mai fatto, una volta avrebbe accuratamente evitato quel contatto, troppo intimo per lei che era abituata a mantenere le dovute distanze. Era stata proprio Anya a farle cambiare idea, a spingerla a fidarsi di lei e a instaurare un diverso rapporto.

-Anya lei ora più che mai sa perfettamente cosa provi per me. Ora di sicuro starà rimpiangendo tutte quelle volte che ti ha accusata di non amarla abbastanza e sono sicurissima che ti stia guardando per darti la forza di accettare la mia presenza nella tua vita-

Le parole di Michiru furono come un pugno dato in pieno viso che aveva la forza di percuoterla tutta, facendo risvegliare in lei tutto il dolore che aveva rinchiuso con fatica nel suo cuore, facendolo scoppiare all'improvviso.

-Credi davvero quello che hai detto?- le chiese, guardandola negli occhi speranzosa. Avvertiva un dannatissimo bisogno di stringersi a quel corpo, aveva l'esigenza di sfogarsi con qualcuno.

-Anya lei ti amava, non vorrebbe vederti così!- le afferrò il volto tra le mani, asciugandole quelle immaginarie lacrime che rigavano il suo viso.

-Non ho avuto nemmeno la possibilità di dirle che l'amavo- singhiozzò, lasciando crollare ogni sua difesa e lasciando che le lacrime oltrepassassero gli argini.

-È morta! Sonya è morta senza darmi il tempo di amarla pienamente!-

Urlò, pronunciando per la prima volta il suo nome, aggrappandosi alla maglia dell'altra, mentre il suo corpo veniva mosso dai singhiozzi.

**CONTINUA…**

**Inizio subito col chiedervi umilmente scusa, ma tra un problema con il PC, sono stata senza computer per più di una settimana, e il poco tempo, non ho potuto aggiornare prima.**

**Come avrete di sicuro notato, questa è la prima parte: in realtà questo doveva essere l'ultimo capitolo, ma siccome è abbastanza lungo, e per terminarlo ho bisogno di altro tempo, ho preferito dividerlo. La mia idea è di dividerlo in due parti, speriamo solo che la mia mente non inizi a elaborare altre cose, costringendomi a prolungare la fine.**

**Ci tenevo a dirvi che la seconda parte non è ancora stata scritta ma comunque è ben dettagliata nella mia mente, si tratta solo di mettere nero su bianco.**

**Ci tenevo a ringraziare Celesten per le sue immagini.**

**Un bacio a tutti e non vedo l'ora di sapere come vi sembra questo nuovo capitolo!**

**A presto!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Mi sembra ormai diventata un'abitudine ma non posso fare a meno di chiedervi umilmente scusa per l'enorme ritardo ma scrivere questa seconda parte è stato più impegnativo di quanto pensassi, cercare di far coincidere i tempi è stata abbastanza dura. Spero almeno di essere riuscita nel mio intento. Prima di lasciarvi nella lettura della seconda parte, ho pensato (essendo anch'io lettrice ed essendomi trovata in più di un'occasione a dover rileggere qualche capitolo perché era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva aggiornato) di fare un piccolissimo riassunto della prima parte.**

"**Sono passati all'incirca otto mesi e troviamo Haruka ormai mamma in preda a dei dubbi per quanto riguarda il suo essere madre, scaturiti dalla mancanza che avverte di sua madre. Facciamo la conoscenza dei genitori di Michael, Tom e Margaret e ritroviamo Anya distrutta dalla prematura perdita della sua compagna, che l'ha portata ad allontanarsi da Michiru, anche se adesso sembra essersi risolto tutto."**

**Ecco credo che questo sia davvero l'essenziale, ora non mi resta che lasciarvi alla lettura della seconda parte.**

_Quando quella mattina si era svegliata, non avrebbe mai immaginato nemmeno lontanamente che con il solo aprire gli occhi avrebbe dato l'inizio a un giorno che mai, e poi mai, avrebbe dimenticato. Quel giorno era iniziato nel peggiore dei modi, con Sonya che ancora una volta mostrava la sua palese gelosia nel suo rapporto con Michiru. Quel giorno le sembrava uno come tanti, fatta eccezione per il fatto che ora si trovava seduta a un tavolo circondata da quelli che considerava la sua famiglia. Fu riportata al presente dalle dita calde della sua compagna che le avevano sfiorato una guancia, in una carezza gentile e premurosa. Si voltò per sorriderle mentre l'altra le sussurrava: _

_-Qualcosa non va?- i suoi occhi cercavano di scrutarla. Sonya sembrava sempre a disagio quando era circondata dalla sua famiglia e a lei questo fatto non piaceva proprio._

_-Tutto bene!- le rispose, afferrando il bicchiere per dissetarsi, aveva la bocca secca e uno strano presentimento, non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo ma avvertiva come se qualcosa stesse lì lì per accadere._

_-Quando ti manca ancora?- chiese Jennifer, mentre cullava un piccolo Nick che era beatamente addormentato tra le braccia della madre._

_-Oh non chiederlo a me, dipende tutto dal tuo bel maritino. Se fosse per me, partorirei anche subito!- rispose la bionda, accarezzando la mano della sua compagna appoggiata sul suo pancione._

_-Per tua informazione non dipende da me ma dal tuo bambino!- precisò il dottore._

_-Oh non fare l'offeso che ci godi tu a far nascere bambini!- lo punzecchiò la bionda, facendogli l'occhiolino._

_-Hai ancora male alla schiena?- le chiese Michiru, decidendo d'intervenire altrimenti quei due avrebbero continuato all'infinito._

_-No, sto bene!- rispose, lanciando uno sguardo complice al suo amico che si mosse leggermente in imbarazzo sulla sedia._

_-Cos'era quello sguardo?- s'intromise Anya, notando lo sguardo malizioso di Haruka._

_Oh no! Adesso sono nei guai! Pensò Michael: conoscendole aveva già capito che nulla avrebbe potuto fermare la loro voglia di stuzzicarlo._

_-Stavo semplicemente constatando che ora finalmente capisco perché Jennifer abbia scelto proprio lui!- allungò una mano per afferrare il suo bicchiere mentre continuava a fissare il suo amico._

_-Davvero? Allora ti prego spiegalo anche a me, perché io invece sto cercando ancora di capire- _

_Jennifer fissava le due donne con evidente confusione mentre Michael le appoggiava una mano sulla sua, nel tentativo di rassicurarla. A volte capire e accettare il modo di scherzare di quelle due pazze non era proprio facile e, se Jennifer avesse frainteso, si sarebbe scatenato l'inferno._

_- Dì la verità Jennifer, tuo marito ci sa fare con le mani, vero?- se ne uscì la bionda con nonchalance, facendolo immobilizzare sulla sedia. La stessa Michiru che, ormai doveva essere abituata al poco tatto della compagna, sembrò sconvolta da quella domanda._

_-C-cosa?- era arrossita, nonostante la conoscesse da molto tempo, a volte le uscite di Haruka la mettevano __in imbarazzo._

_-Ha un tocco davvero unico!- continuò la bionda, incurante degli sguardi perplessi di tutti i presenti._

_-Unico?- la voce di Michiru era un misto tra incredulità e irritazione._

_-Mai quanto il tuo, amore!- scherzò la bionda, avvicinando il viso all'altra che prontamente lo allontanò._

_-Come fai a sapere che sia unico? Da quanti uomini sei stata toccata per dire una cosa del genere?- chiese Sonya, intromettendosi per la prima volta in una loro discussione e facendolo con un tono alquanto scocciato._

_-Beh di sicuro non abbastanza da avere la tua esperienza!- controbatté la bionda, ignara di aver toccato un punto debole. Anya s'irrigidì sulla sedia rimanendo colpita da quella risposta, mentre l'altra sembrò del tutto indifferente, tanto da aprire la bocca per risponderla a dovere._

_-Haruka non essere scortese!- la rimproverò Michiru, nel tentativo di calmare le acque. Non le sembrava opportuno continuare con quel discorso, non quando sapeva benissimo che alla fine Anya aveva rinunciato a dire la verità a suo fratello, soprattutto visto che Sonya aveva abbandonato quel lavoro._

_Si era alzata da quel tavolo con una banale scusa per rifugiarsi in cucina, lontano da tutti: non riusciva proprio a sentirsi parte integrante di quel gruppo, così collaudato che non faceva altro che farla sentire un'estranea. Odiava ritrovarsi in quelle riunioni così intime che non la facevano sentire a proprio agio, non le davano la possibilità di mostrarsi per quello che era, si sentiva sempre sotto osservazione tanto che si limitava anche nei movimenti. Si avvicinò alla finestra e fu tentata di aprirla per sentire sulla sua pelle quell'aria gelida del mese di dicembre. Chiuse gli occhi mentre quel fastidioso mal di testa, che l'aveva accompagnata per tutta la mattinata, stava ritornando più forte che mai. Ripensò al comportamento di Anya e Haruka, che con un banalissimo sguardo subito si erano coalizzate per infastidire Michael e sentì crescere dentro un'insensata rabbia: aveva notato come in sua presenza si limitasse nell'aver qualsiasi contatto con la violinista non riuscendo a capire che così era anche peggio. Ogni volta che la sapeva in compagnia dell'altra, non faceva altro che chiedersi cosa stessero facendo, come si comportassero: si chiedeva se avesse raggiunto anche con lei quella complicità che non avvertiva nei suoi confronti, se non a letto. Quando facevano l'amore ogni ostacolo o paura sembrava stupido e banale. Sentì dei passi che la avvertirono della venuta di qualcuno, rimase con gli occhi chiusi sperando con tutta se stessa che fosse lei, che avesse avvertito la sua mancanza e che si fosse precipitata da lei per stringerla forte in un abbraccio._

_-Oh, sei qui- la voce calma e pacata di Michiru arrivò alle sue orecchie come un suono__ fastidio__so._ _Aprì gli occhi con molta calma, respirando a fondo: quella donna era l'unica a farla sentire inadeguata in qualsiasi situazione, l'unica in grado di farla vergognare delle sue scelte eppure non si era mai mostrata particolarmente interessata a lei._

_Michiru avanzò con disinvoltura per appoggiare alcuni piatti sul tavolo poco distante da lei._

_-Dai mamma, siete tutti grandi che ci sto a fare io a tavola?- la piccola si era avvicinata alla mamma, supplicandola di darle il permesso di ritirarsi in camera sua._

_-Hikari non essere scortese, abbiamo degli ospiti e poi dobbiamo ancora mangiare il dolce!- continuava a spostarsi nella sua cucina incurante del fatto che l'altra stesse scrutando ogni sua mossa, studiandola attentamente._

_-Ma io mi annoio!- la piccola si voltò per guardare Sonya –diglielo anche tu, Sonya!- _

_Michiru spostò lo sguardo per posarlo su quello di Sonya e le sorrise appena, infastidendola. Odiava quel suo modo di sorriderle come se fossero ottime amiche._

_Distolse lo sguardo per posarlo sulla piccola, per poi parlare con un tono di voce basso: -Se potessi, scapperei anch'io da quel tavolo! Credo che tu possa evitare questo supplizio alla tua bambina!- _

_-Hai sentito mamma? Dai ti prego!-_

_La perplessità di Michiru era ben visibile dal suo sguardo che puntò dritto in quello di Sonya, prima di cedere alla richiesta della bambina._

_-Okay, ma quando ti chiamo per il dolce torni senza fare storie-_

_-Grazie!- con un enorme sorriso la piccola si avvicinò a Sonya per ringraziarla e lei, sorridendole serena, le accarezzò i capelli con amore, per poi lasciarla andare._

_-Vi siete rifugiate qui, lasciandomi da sola in balia di quei tre scapestrati?- chiese Jennifer, entrando in cucina._

_-Che hanno combinato ora?- chiese Michiru, mentre iniziava a preparare il caffè._

_-Il solito, fanno sempre battutine con doppi sensi. Michiru credo dovresti parlare un po' con la tua donna, quando si ritrova insieme ai suoi amici, cambia completamente. A volte rimpiango la mia "Signorina Tenou", sempre gentile e elegante, quasi impeccabile.-_

_-Quasi?- chiese la violinista._

_-Certo perché quando la sua donna le faceva visita, si trasformava. Non so se capisci-_

_-Visto, inizi anche tu a usare i doppi sensi!- la rimproverò, per poi scoppiare a ridere. _

_Sbuffò sonoramente non riuscendo a tollerare quel loro comportamento, eppure tutti in quella dannatissima casa erano a conoscenza della tensione sessuale che c'era tra quei tre, che sembravano godere dell' effetto che avevano l'uno sull'altro, e quelle due invece di essere infastidite sembravano del tutto contente._

_O forse sono io ad esagerare?_

_Si portò le mai alle tempie, massaggiandole piano, sperando che quel dolore si attenuasse un po'._

_-Stai male?- le chiese Jennifer._

_-No, ho solo un terribile mal di testa-_

_-Vuoi un analgesico?- _

_-No, ho solo bisogno di un po' di pace- rispose con astio, infastidita dal comportamento di Michiru._

_Non sembrò minimamente turbata dalla frase dell'altra né tantomeno dal tono brusco che aveva usato, si limitò ad annuire con la testa per poi lasciare la stanza con una grazie e una calma che poteva sembrare surreale. Sonya la segui con lo sguardo e non riuscì a trattenersi dal pronunciare: - A volte sembra fatta di ghiaccio!-_

_-Anche per me è stato difficile inserirmi nel loro gruppo, anzi a volte credo che non ci sia riuscita del tutto. Hanno un modo tutto loro di comunicare, fatto di doppi sensi che a volte mi mettono in imbarazzo, ma sono anche delle persone fantastiche-_

_-Ma a te non dà fastidio che tuo marito continui ancora a frequentarla? Non ti dà fastidio saperli insieme?-_

_-Bella domanda, questa!- ammise un po' imbarazzata –se ti dicessi che ormai ho superato la cosa, mentirei però dopo aver affrontato l'argomento direttamente con Haruka, sono riuscita a tranquillizzarmi, e il fatto che loro continuino a punzecchiarmi mi da la conferma che tra i due non c'è nulla!-_

_-Stai cercando di dirmi che io dovrei preoccuparmi perché quando sono in mia presenza, praticamente s'ignorano peggio di due estranee?- _

_-Non volevo dire questo!- si giustificò subito, sentendosi aggredita._

_-Allora mi stai suggerendo di parlarne con Michiru? Dovrei chiederle se si scopa la mia donna?-_

_Lo sguardo sconvolto di Jennifer le fece capire di aver esagerato nel parlarle con quei termini, abbassò lo sguardo e, con un sussurro imbarazzato, biascicò delle scuse._

_-Non credo che Michiru si…com'è che hai detto? Non credo si "scoperebbe" la tua donna, quando è perdutamente innamorata di Haruka. Prova a osservarle e capirai che ho ragione-_

_Prova a osservarle e capirai che ho ragione!_

_Le parole di Jennifer continuavano a martellarle nella mente, facendo aumentare quel dolore assordante. Le aveva osservate peggiorando la situazione: il modo in cui le due si guardavano, il modo in cui cercavano un contatto, anche il semplice sfiorarsi con le mani, le fecero capire di essere stata completamente stupida nell'ostinarsi a vedere qualcosa che in fondo non c'era. _

_-Ieri sei stata perfetta, Michiru!- la voce di Michael portò la sua attenzione di nuovo intorno a quel tavolo._

_-Grazie ma non ho fatto nulla di speciale- _

_Sonya si fermò a guardare l'espressione del suo viso: sembrava totalmente indifferente a quel complimento che, in qualsiasi altra persona, avrebbe suscitato un piacere enorme; lei invece sembrava impassibile, di ghiaccio. Perché Anya sembra così attratta da lei?_

_-Stai bene?- la sua donna si era avvicinata per sussurrarle all'orecchio._

_No, non sto affatto bene! Avrebbe voluto risponderle. _

_Ho una fottuta paura di perderti e questo non va affatto bene! Si voltò e sforzandosi le sorrise, limitandosi ad annuire. Sentiva un'angoscia stringerle forte il cuore e non sapeva trovarne il motivo._

_-Per quando tempo vi fermerete?- la voce di Michael arrivò alle sue orecchie rimbombando pericolosamente: avvertiva una strano senso di vertigini, che la portò a chiudere per un attimo gli occhi._

_-Stai bene?- le richiese Anya, vedendola impallidire improvvisamente._

_-Sì, ora passa- sussurrò, cercando di fermare quel senso di nausea._

_-Lo vuoi l'analgesico?- le chiese Michiru._

_-No, ora mi passa!-_

_-Cosa ti senti?- le chiese Michael._

_-Ho un mal di testa allucinante e la nausea- rispose._

_-Vuoi che ti dia un'occhiata?-_

_-No, grazie non occorre sto già meglio!-_

_-Perché sei sempre così evasiva? Non riesci proprio a sentirti parte integrante di questa famiglia?- sbottò all'improvviso, stupendo tutti._

_-Cosa vuoi sapere, Michael?- il suo tono era di sfida e lo guardò con uno sguardo gelido._

_-Conosci Inoha Naoki?- le chiese di getto con il tentativo di metterla in difficoltà._

_-Naoki Inoha?- ripeté confusa –e chi è?-_

_-Non lo conosci?- la incalzò il dottore –lui sembra conoscerti molto bene!-_

_-Dove diavolo vuoi arrivare?- si alterò Anya, sfidando il fratello con lo sguardo._

_-Non sappiamo nulla di lei, mentre lui sembrava conoscerla bene!-_

_-Michael smettila con queste frasi e dici quello che veramente vuoi dire!-_

_-Ti riferisci all'azionista che era presente ieri al concerto?- _

_A differenza di Anya, Sonya sembrava tranquilla mentre cercava di ricordarsi il volto di quell'uomo, ripescandolo nella sua mente tra tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto._

_-Allora posso dirti che è uno che sa come divertirsi, ogni sera sceglie una donna diversa per sperimentare cose nuove- rispose, mentre tutti la guardavano con occhi spalancati._

_-E tu come lo conosci? Lui ha detto che avete lavorato insieme-_

_-Sai già come lo conosco, perché in realtà non mi chiedi quello che vuoi sapere veramente?-_

**_-_**_Che lavoro fai?-_

_-Non lavora! Ora mi dici qual è il tuo problema?-_

_-Non ho nessun problema, tu piuttosto perché continui a evitare di parlare del suo lavoro?-_

_-Ragazzi calmatevi ora, mi state facendo ritornare il dolore alla schiena- s'intromise la bionda, cercando di placare gli animi dei due fratelli._

_-Haruka non t'intromettere, per favore!- Michael era del tutto intenzionato a scoprire la verità._

_-Lo conosco perché sono stata una delle donne con cui ha sperimentato cose nuove. Ora sei contento?-_

_-Sei una prostituta?-_

_-Prostituta, escort, puttana…come preferisci, del resto il risultato non cambia!-_

_Un silenzio assordante riempì la stanza: nessuno sapeva cosa dire, tutti sembravano sconvolti dalla notizia appena appresa, tutti tranne Michiru che guardava Anya con preoccupazione._

_-E lo dici così?- fu la banale domanda della bionda che ancora fissava la donna seduta accanto ad Anya. Quando l'aveva conosciuta, aveva avuto un sospetto poi, però si era data della stupida per aver anche solo pensato una cosa del genere._

_E invece avevo ragione…_

_-Come dovevo dirtelo? Volevi per caso che ti elencassi i costi dei vari trattamenti?-_

_-Dei vari trattamenti?- ripeté una Jennifer alquanto sconcertata._

**_-_**_Non essere così sfrontata, cerca di capirli- l'ammonì la violinista._

_-Oh ecco la perla di saggezza della gelida Michiru. Sai che vi dico? Siete tutti ipocriti e non me ne frega un cazzo se non accettate il mio lavoro- _

_-Mi spieghi qual è il tuo problema?- si era impegnata a fondo per evitare di parlarle in quel modo, ma il suo atteggiamento le dava i nervi. L'aveva evitata per tutta la serata, aveva indossato la sua maschera solo per evitare di avere uno scontro con lei proprio il giorno di Natale, ma a quanto pareva Sonya non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarla in pace._

_-Siete voi il mio problema!-_

_-Tu lo sapevi?- chiesero in coro Haruka e Michael_

_-E non mi hai detto nulla?-_

_-Haruka non è il momento…-_

_-Tu invece quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?- urlò Michael rivolto alla sorella, escludendo completamente Sonya da quella conversazione._

_-Da quando la mia vita sentimentale ti interessa così tanto?- chiese sarcastica, afferrando forte la mano della sua compagna._

_-Da quando mi metti in casa una…-_

**_-_**_Una…? Continua Michael, forza. Che cosa stavi per dire?- Anya si era alzata fronteggiando il fratello con astio._

_-Cazzo Anya puoi avere migliaia di donne al tuo fianco e tu invece…come vi siete conosciute?- chiese poi all'improvviso, mentre nella sua mente incominciava a farsi strada un'idea._

_-Questo cosa centra?- chiese sulla difensiva._

_-L'hai pagata per…-_

_-Sei patetico! Ti atteggi tanto a dottore esperto poi non riesci nemmeno a dirlo. Sì l'ho pagata per sesso, proprio come hanno fatto tutti gli altri-_

_Seduta sulla sua sedia, sentiva le urla della sua donna e di suo fratello diventare sempre più alte, facendole aumentare quel dolore insopportabile. Sentiva come un martello picchiare violentemente nella sua testa, mentre il suo stomaco sembrava fare una capriola a ogni colpo. All'improvviso tutto intorno sembrò iniziare a girare pericolosamente, si alzò nel tentativo di cercare un po' d'aria fredda, sentiva l'esigenza di allontanarsi da quel tavolo._

_-È una puttana Anya, non lo capisci! Come hai potuto portarla a casa mia senza dirmi niente? Non pensi al tuo lavoro, credi che sarà ben accetta da tutti?-_

_-Va al diavolo! Non ho bisogno di te e delle tue prediche!-_

_Basta! Basta urlare! Ho bisogno di pace!_

_Di silenzio! Sentiva il corpo diventare sempre più leggero, sentiva le forze abbandonarla…_

_Quella sedia iniziava a essere fastidiosa, la sua schiena iniziava a dolerle e il suo bambino sembrava intenzionato a vincere il primato di calci. Si portò una mano al ventre mentre iniziò a respirare profondamente._

_-Haruka cos'hai?- _

_-Tuo figlio sembra voler partecipare alla loro discussione- ironizzò, trattenendo il fiato quando una fitta maggiore la costrinse a piegarsi in avanti._

_-Mi stai preoccupando-_

_Era furiosa: sentiva il suo corpo tremare dall'agitazione. Il modo che il fratello aveva scelto per scoprire la verità, l'aveva fatta imbestialire, certo non si aspettava che accettasse senza neanche dire mezza parola, ma insultarla in quel modo davanti a tutti era davvero troppo._

_-Michael stai esagerando! Questa è la mia vita quindi fatti i cazzi tuoi!-_

_-La tua vita? Ma ci hai pensato davvero alla tua vita? E se fosse incinta? Se avesse una malattia? Ci hai pensato anche solo per un momento, prima di farti folgorare dal suo charme?-_

**_-_**_Sei uno stronzo!- urlò prima di essere interrotta dal un rumore assordante. Un tonfo che rimbombò nelle sue orecchie e nel suo cuore._

_-Sonya!- la voce di Jennifer era terrorizzata._

_-Haruka!-_

_Sbatté violentemente le palpebre quando vide il fratello allontanarsi con una strana espressione per andare a soccorrerla: il cuore iniziò a battere forte quando, voltandosi, vide il corpo della sua donna completamente a terra, immobile, con gli occhi chiusi e il viso pallido. Spostò lo sguardo alla sua destra e riuscì solo a vedere Haruka piegata in avanti mentre stringeva forte gli occhi__ dev__astata__ dal dolore._

_-Jennifer chiama un'ambulanza! Muoviti!- la voce di Michael sembrava avere l'eco._

_Si avvicinò al corpo della sua donna: stranamente non provava nulla, non aveva paura, sentiva solo un gran vuoto come se avesse perso una parte importante di sé. Portò l'indice e il medio sul polso dell'altra poi si affrettò a afferrare il suo cellulare dalla tasca per chiamare il pronto soccorso._

-Ho subito saputo che fosse morta. Quando l'ho vista per terra, avevo già capito che oramai era tutto finito. Forse non capisci ma dentro di me ho sempre saputo che non ce l'avrebbe fatta-

Dopo tantissimo tempo riusciva a parlare di quella sera senza quel dannatissimo peso sul cuore che la portava sempre a deglutire con difficoltà, pur di impedire a quelle lacrime di bagnarle gli occhi.

-Ricordo ancora tutto perfettamente: la corsa in ospedale, Michael che si avvicinava per dirmi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, lei sdraiata su quel letto, il suo volto sereno e pallidissimo, quella stanza spoglia e priva di qualsiasi cenno di vita. Gli occhi del dottore quando con voce addolorata mi disse come stava-

_-Aveva un aneurisma al cervello che è scoppiato all'improvviso- il dottore la fissava con compassione._

_-Ora come sta?- chiese Michael_

-Lui non rispose ma il suo sguardo spiegò tutto. Il suo modo di sussurrare "_Mi dispiace!"_ mi fa gelare ancora il sangue nelle vene-

Con il viso ancora nascosto nella maglietta di Michiru, la stringeva forte cercando di rifarsi della mancanza di quel calore che solo ora capiva di aver cercato disperatamente.

-Avrei voluto starti vicino- sussurrò più a se stessa. In tutto quel tempo non era riuscita a perdonarsi per non esserle stata vicino in quei momenti, a non averla pensata nemmeno per un attimo impegnata a stare accanto alla sua donna, che stava per dare alla luce il loro bambino. A ripensarci era stata davvero una situazione assurda: mentre Anya riceveva la notizia della morte della sua donna, nello stesso ospedale, qualche piano più in alto, lei era al fianco della sua donna che soffriva per dare la vita al loro bellissimo bambino.

-Stai gelando, forse è meglio rientrare!-

L'aveva sentita tremare tra le sue braccia e, anche se sospettava che non era il freddo esterno a farla tremare, ma quello che da tempo si era insinuato nel suo cuore, decise di non indagare oltre. Anya allentò la presa e alzò piano il viso, lasciandosi guardare negli occhi per la prima volta: occhi gonfi e rossi, pieni di un dolore che nessuno poteva capire.

-Ti ho sporcata tutta!- si asciugò gli occhi con le mani, allontanandosi dal corpo della violinista.

Michiru abbassò il viso per guardare la sua maglietta che era tutta sgualcita e bagnata.

-Cosa penserà ora la tua donna?- la provocò, ritrovando quel sarcasmo che aveva abbandonato da tempo.

-Starà dormendo, da quando è diventata mamma fa solo quello. Io piuttosto mi preoccuperei di tuo padre, cosa penserebbe se dovesse vederci così?-

Anya scrollò le spalle con indifferenza, alzandosi dalla sdraio.

-Devi parlargli! Spiegagli come stanno le cose-

-Sono stufa di dare spiegazioni-

Quando tornò nella sua stanza fu accolta da un silenzio assordante, tutto intorno era buio fatta eccezione per la poca luce della luna che filtrava dalla persiana. Si avvicinò alla culla per dare un'occhiata al piccolo, gli accarezzò piano il viso per poi infilarsi nel letto, al fianco della sua donna.

_Cosa farei se dovessi trovarmi nella sua stessa situazione?_

Un senso di angoscia s'impossessò del suo cuore nell'immedesimarsi in Anya, alla terribile sensazione di addormentarsi senza il calore della persona amata. D'istinto allungò una mano per accarezzare il viso della sua donna, per accettarsi della sua presenza.

-Sei tornata! Dove sei stata?- le chiese la bionda, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

-Non volevo svegliarti, scusa!- sussurrò la violista prima di allungarsi per poggiarle un bacio a fior di labbra.

-Ero già sveglia, sentivo freddo-

-Vuoi un'altra coperta?-

-Voglio il tuo calore! Vieni qui!- l'afferrò e la strinse forte a sé. Michiru si abbandonò a quell'abbraccio, godendosi delle carezze che l'altra le stava regalando. Di sicuro aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava e questo era il suo modo di starle vicino.

-Sei ghiacciata- le afferrò il mento per costringerla a guardarla negli occhi -cos'hai?- le chiese, notando i suoi occhi tristi e malinconici.

-Nulla, stavo solo riflettendo-

La bionda rimase a fissarla dritta negli occhi come se volesse leggerle nell'anima, sorrise appena: un sorriso comprensivo e poi assalì le labbra dell'altra con le sue. Michiru non esitò un attimo, subito rispose a quel bacio con trasporto, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze a quel bacio nel tentativo di cancellare quel senso di inquietudine, che si era impossessata di lei improvvisamente.

-Stavi con lei?- le chiese, allontanandosi solo un po' per guardarla negli occhi –Cosa stavi facendo?-

-Cosa?-

-Hai il suo odore addosso!- puntualizzò, mentre con la mano destra iniziava ad accarezzarla.

-Quindi tu ricordi ancora il suo odore?-

-Ma sei bagnata?- si alzò per guardare la maglietta dell'altra, per poi guardarla con curiosità.

-Non cercare di cambiare argomento, ti ho fatto una domanda!- la sfidò, allontanando le mani dell'altra dalla sua maglietta.

-Bel tentativo ma con me non attacca! Non è il suo odore che ricordo ma il tuo e questo non è tuo!-

Michiru le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani per avvicinarlo al suo: -Ti sei salvata in extremis!- le sorrise per poi catturare di nuovo le sue labbra in un bacio carico di passione. Spostò le mani dal viso per intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli mentre sentiva le dita dell'altra lottare con i bottoni della sua maglietta, nel tentativo di sbottonargliela. Haruka spostò i suoi baci lungo il collo per poi risalire e soffermarsi poco sotto l'orecchio.

-Hai un odore buonissimo!- ansimò, continuando a torturarle la pelle con la bocca.

-Questo dovrebbe essere un complimento a me o alla tua ex?- chiese, sospirando appena quando la bionda le sfiorò il seno con le dita.

-Fai la gelosa? Quella che mi ha abbandonata per incontrarsi con un'altra non sono io!- rispose, facendosi leva sulle mani per aprire la maglietta e scoprire la pelle della sua donna.

-Hai iniziato tu questo gioco- la rimproverò la violinista, allungando una mano per accarezzarle il volto, facendola sorridere soddisfatta.

-Vuoi che ne iniziamo un altro?- il suo tono era malizioso come lo sguardo che le rivolse.

-Uhm! Dipende di che gioco si tratta-

-Oh non fare la preziosa con me!- ribatté, lasciandosi cadere sul corpo dell'altra.

-Ahi! Non sei più così leggera!- si lamentò, cercando di allontanarla spingendola sulle spalle, solo per alleggerire un po' il peso.

-Ehi non offendere e fammi spazio!- rispose, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe e spingendola ad aprirle. Si guardarono intensamente negli occhi, mentre con movimenti lenti delle dita, la violinista le sfiorò piano i lineamenti del viso. Le loro bocche s'incontrano in un bacio a fior di labbra per poi trasformarsi quando la bionda schiuse leggermente le labbra in cerca di un contatto più profondo, contatto che l'altra non respinse. Allungò le mani per intrecciarle sul collo dell'altra e spingerla più a sé.

-Ora vuoi dirmi cos'hai?- le sussurrò Haruka, staccandosi dalle labbra e scendendo a baciarle il collo.

-Usi questo per sapere come sto? Io che speravo avessi voglia di me!-

-Io ho sempre voglia di te, ma ora voglio sapere perché sembri così malinconica…prima rispondi prima iniziamo il nostro gioco- le sussurrò all'orecchio, allungando una mano e imprecando quando sentì la stoffa del pigiama che le impediva di proseguire nel suo intento.

-Dannazione! Perché ti ostini a indossare questi maledetti pigiami?- ringhiò, allontanandosi per afferrare i pantaloni e liberarsi di quell'ostacolo.

Sempre più volte si era lamentata di quest'abitudine che l'altra aveva preso non ottenendo nulla, visto che Michiru ribatteva che aveva freddo a stare con la camicia anche d'inverno.

_Non ho più l'età per dormire svestita con questo freddo!_Ribatteva ogni volta che lei protestava. A lei non le restava che accettare anche perché Michiru era molto freddolosa. Ora però che non faceva più così freddo non riusciva più a sopportarlo.

-Haruka abbiamo ospiti!- si giustificò, sciogliendo le braccia mentre iniziava a sentire la mancanza della vicinanza dell'altra.

-Ospiti?- chiese l'altra mentre afferrava l'elastico dei pantaloni, tirandolo, costringendo l'altra a alzare il bacino per facilitarla.

-Tom e Margaret, ti ricordano qualcuno?-

La bionda si alzò per tornare a guardarla da vicino.

-Ah! Ah! Molto divertente, ma se non sbaglio ora qui siamo solo io e te!- abbassò il viso per dedicarsi alla pelle calda e accogliente della sua donna.

-Dai Haruka, Tom già crede che io sia un'infedele…- l'altra però sembrò non ascoltarla, impegnata a baciare e a toccare ogni centimetro di pelle che incontrava nel suo tragitto. Sfiorò con delicatezza gli orli del reggiseno per spostarlo verso l'alto, con altrettanta lentezza. Toccò, accarezzò e baciò con calma e dedizione strappandole gemiti di piacere.

-Haruka…- ansimò, quando la bionda spostò le sue attenzioni al ventre per spostarsi sempre più giù. Si fermò sull'elastico degli slip, indugiando su come procedere.

Era tornata quella di una volta, quella che non si lasciava andare tanto facilmente, quella che si dedicava completamente all'altra godendo nel sentirla godere. Risalì piano con la bocca, soffermandosi all'ombelico, mentre con le mani accarezzava i seni facendola inarcare la schiena. Sentire la pelle calda di Michiru, diventare bollente sotto le sue mani le faceva riempire d'orgoglio nel costatare che dopo tutte quelle volte passate a fare l'amore, riusciva ancora a farla vibrare nel solo toccarla. Avvertì le dita della violinista afferrarle i capelli in una presa salda ma delicata, risalì con il viso per congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio che di casto non aveva nulla: cercò con bramosia il contatto con l'altra scontrandosi violentemente con la sua lingua, reprimendo un gemito di piacere quando l'altra l'accolse con altrettanto furore.

-Cos'è che crede Tom?- le sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre con le dita le spostava gli slip.

-Ti…sembra…questo…il momento…- si bloccò quando avvertì le dita sfiorarla.

-Cosa stavi dicendo?- continuava a stuzzicarla con le dita mentre con la bocca iniziò a morderle piano l'orecchio.

-Cr-crede che io ti tradisca- ansimò, mentre istintivamente strinse le gambe nel tentativo di sentirla di più.

-E perché mai pensa una cosa del genere?- il suo tono era basso e eccitato. Si spostò per baciarle l'altro orecchio, spingendosi piano, facendo sfregare il suo ginocchio proprio nel punto più sensibile dell'altra, facendola gemere senza pudore.

-Oh Haruka- ansimò, abbracciandola forte per le spalle.

-Mmh- mugolò, continuando a baciarle il collo, ad accarezzarla e a spingere lentamente.

-Continua a farlo- boccheggiò, stringendola forte e assecondandola nelle spinte.

-Cosa?- le chiese, interrompendo per un attimo ogni attività.

-Continua a muoverti…non fermarti-

-Vuoi farlo così?- le chiese, riprendendo a spingere.

-Oddio…Haruka…-

-Cosa?- alzò piano la testa per guardarla negli occhi.

-Dimmi cosa vuoi, Michiru!- la esortò, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani.

-Dimmelo!- ripeté, continuando a spingere mentre l'altra ansimava.

-Voglio te! Toccami, prendimi, fammi tua! Haruka…- aprì le gambe e appoggiò il piede sinistro sul letto.

-Guardami!- le ordinò la bionda mentre la penetrava e spingeva con più convinzione.

Si perse in quegli occhi che riflettevano alla perfezione il piacere e il desiderio che stava provando lei stessa in quell'istante. Inarcò la schiena accompagnando le spinte della bionda, aiutandosi con il piede. Era meraviglioso poterla sentire di nuovo così appiccicata a lei, sentire di nuovo il calore del suo corpo che la sovrastava. Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dal piacere che, prepotentemente, si stava diffondendo in tutto il suo corpo. Proprio quando era pronta a lasciarsi andare, sentì il corpo dell'altra abbandonare il suo, le sue dita abbandonare la sua intimità facendola sentire vuota e inappagata.

-Che succede?- alzò il busto per capire cosa fosse successo.

-Non era questo il gioco che intendevo fare!- precisò la bionda, afferrando gli slip e facendoli scivolare lungo le gambe dell'altra, per liberarsene completamente. Afferrò la gamba sinistra dell'altra e se la portò sulle spalle, abbassandosi per avvicinarsi alla sua meta.

-Haruka ma cosa…-

-Sdraiati!- replicò prima di iniziare la sua impresa.

-Ah! Haru…ka il bambino-

-Tu non urlare troppo e lui continuerà a dormire-

Si lasciò andare sul letto, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano destra mentre con la sinistra stringeva forte le lenzuola. Inarcò la schiena, si morse il labbro per impedirsi di urlare: si sentiva particolarmente sensibile, forse perché prima era stata interrotta proprio sul più bello.

-Oddio… Haruka?-

_Non perdere tempo! Sto impazzendo!_

-Shh!- si spostò per raggiungere di nuovo il viso dell'altra.

-Vuoi farmi morire?- aveva il respiro pesante e un terribile fastidio per essere stata di nuovo interrotta.

-Voglio farti ven..- fu bloccata dalle labbra della violinista che aggredirono la sua bocca.

-Allora muoviti e fallo!-

-Non cambi mai!- appoggiata con la testa sul petto della bionda, cercava di regolare il suo respiro e il suo cuore.

-Cosa intendi?- le accarezzava piano la schiena nuda.

-Intendo che come sempre io mi ritrovo completamente nuda e tu completamente vestita!-

-Oh non è colpa mia se tu sei sempre così poco partecipe!- la stuzzicò la bionda.

-Poco partecipe?- Michiru si era alzata per guardarla negli occhi per trovare almeno un piccolo segnale che le facesse capire che non credeva davvero quello che aveva appena detto.

_Poco partecipe! _

Quelle parole, forse dette con troppa leggerezza, furono come uno schiaffo dato in pieno viso, lei che moriva dalla voglia di farla sua, lei che cercava in ogni modo di farla capitolare si sentiva incolpata di essere poco partecipe! Si staccò dalla bionda per scendere dal letto.

-Cosa fai?-

-Mi rivesto!- rispose, senza aggiungere altro.

-Michiru?-

-Dove hai messo le mie mutande?-

-Mutande?- la fissava confusa, non riusciva a capire cosa fosse successo.

_Perché è arrabbiata ora?_

-Sì quelle che di solito indosso e che a quanto pare tu mi togli, regolarmente!-

-So cosa sono le mutande solo che non è da te parlare in questo modo-

-Non è da me?- chiese, voltandosi e lanciandole uno sguardo furente.

-Dove è finito il vocabolo "slip"?-

-Slip, mutande o come diavolo vuoi chiamarle, dove le hai messe?-

-Ehi, ma cos'hai?- chiese, sporgendosi per afferrarle un braccio.

L'altra non rispose, infilandosi le ritrovate mutande e afferrando il pantalone per rivestirsi. Si avvicinò alla culla per controllare il bambino e poi ritornò a letto, stando ben attenta a non sfiorare la bionda.

Rimase immobile cercando di capire cosa avesse combinato per farla incavolare in quel modo, sospirò silenziosamente chiudendo gli occhi: sapeva benissimo di dover agire con cautela se non voleva peggiorare la situazione. Quando Michiru si comportava in quel modo, quando la evitava, erano guai. Molto lentamente si avvicinò al corpo dell'altra, appoggiando una mano sul suo fianco, la lasciò scivolare per poi stringerla forte a sé per la vita.

-Sei stanca?- le sussurrò tra i capelli.

-Voglio dormire!-

-Michiru cosa ho fatto questa volta?- mormorò, sprofondando il viso nei capelli dell'altra, respirando a fondo il suo odore.

-Non cambi mai, riesci a ferire le persone senza accorgertene-

_Ferire? Ma cosa ho fatto?_

-Ti riferisci al "Poco partecipe" di prima?- chiese con incredulità.

-Ho quando vuoi riesci a capire!-

-Oddio Michiru, tu davvero ti sei arrabbiata per quelle parole? Cazzo, Michiru ma…-

Era sbalordita, come poteva una frase detta con il solo intento di stuzzicarla, ferirla in quel modo, portarla ad allontanarsi da lei.

Abbandonò la presa sull'altra, sdraiandosi e coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio: in tutti quegli anni trascorsi insieme avevano praticamente litigato per tutto, ci mancava solo una litigata sul sesso!

-Non volevo offenderti, okay? Non ti sto rinfacciando nulla…Oh tutto questo è assurdo!-

-Come al solito tu non capisci niente!-

-Tu non mi fai capire niente! Invece di mettere il broncio, dimmi cosa ti ha dato così fastidio- replicò alzandosi su un gomito in attesa che l'altra iniziasse a parlare.

-Lascia perdere, Haruka!-

-Dannazione, Michiru?- ringhiò, lasciandosi andare sul letto e coprendosi il viso con entrambe le mani.

Sentiva una rabbia incontrollata pronta a scoppiare da un momento all'altro mentre cercava con tutte le sue forze di controllarsi.

_Con questo atteggiamento non concludi nulla!_

_Calmati Haruka!_Si ripeté, respirando a fondo per cercare di calmare i suoi spiriti bollenti.

-Ti rendi conto che stiamo litigando per come facciamo sesso?- le chiese, ritornando accanto al suo corpo e cingendole la vita per attirarla a sé.

-Non credevo di offenderti con quelle parole, pensavo avessi capito che stessi scherzando!- bisbigliò tra i suoi capelli, lasciandole carezze circolari sul ventre.

-Haruka lascia perdere, sul serio!- ribatté poco convinta l'altra, bloccandole la mano.

-Io amo fare l'amore con te- affermò, stringendola forte e insinuando una gamba tra le sue –Amo il tuo modo di fare l'amore- bisbigliò, spostandosi con la testa per appoggiarle la bocca sull'orecchio –adoro sentire il tuo corpo arrendersi sotto il mio tocco. A me non interessa chi sia a prendere l'iniziativa…non ho mai permesso a nessuna di farlo, tu sei speciale-

Si voltò piano nell'abbraccio della bionda per fissarla negli occhi, colpita dall'intensità delle sue parole

-Anche a me piace sentire il tuo corpo cedere al mio tocco, ma è così difficile, tu…- chiuse gli occhi sospirando forte :- Sei sempre così "tanto partecipe", a me piace ma a volte…-

-A volte cosa?- mormorò, strofinando il naso su quello dell'altra.

-Voglio essere io a farti gemere e non il contrario-

-Michiru lo hai fatto per nove mesi, sto solo cercando di recuperare!-

-Questa casa è bellissima!- Margaret era seduta in cucina sorseggiando il suo caffè quando Haruka arrivò per prepararsi la colazione.

-Buongiorno anche a te!- disse la bionda sorridendole un po' imbarazzata. Era strano ritrovarsela in casa propria dopo tantissimi anni.

-Oh scusa piccola, buongiorno anche a te!- rispose la donna, mortificata.

-Nessuno mi ha più chiamato piccola- constatò la bionda a alta voce. Quel pensiero le fece pensare che ancora una volta, quella notte aveva sognato sua madre. Non ricordava con precisione cosa avesse sognato, ma ricordava bene la voce della madre sussurrarle che le voleva bene.

-Ha preparato Michiru la colazione?- chiese Margaret, quando Haruka si sedette di fronte a lei e afferrò un biscotto.

-Sì- si limitò a risponderle, evitando di aggiungere che dopo essersi chiarite e aver rifatto l'amore, questa volta lasciando il comando alla sua dolce metà, Michiru l'aveva abbandonata per preparare la colazione.

-Aru dovresti indossare un reggiseno-

Quasi si strozzò dal rimprovero improvviso che le aveva rivolto Margaret.

-Come scusa?-

-Guardati, ora sei una mamma, dovresti essere più attenta a queste cose-

La bionda rimase sbalordita, guardandola con occhi spalancati cercò di mettere un po' di chiarezza nella sua mente, ancora assonnata.

-Anche Michiru mi rimprovera per questo!- ammise imbronciata, finendo di mangiare il suo biscotto.

-Cosa ti rimprovera?- l'entrata brusca di Tom, fece voltare entrambe le donne per la sorpresa.

-Nulla che può interessarti- l'ammonì la moglie con un tono alquanto critico.

-Da quanto tempo la conosci?- Tom sembrò non ascoltare la moglie mentre si sedeva al suo fianco, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli della bionda.

-Beh da molto- rispose, non capendo quell'improvviso malumore che aleggiava nella stanza.

-Era la moglie di tuo fratello, vero?-

_Cosa c'entra questo adesso?_

-Ti fidi di lei?- continuò imperterrito, incurante delle occhiatacce che la moglie gli stava lanciando.

-Mi chiedi se mi fido?-

-Oh scusalo ma a volte è un po' paranoico- intervenne Margaret, afferrando il marito per un braccio e obbligandolo ad alzarsi –ora, scusaci ma dobbiamo uscire un attimo!-

_Uscire? Ma dove devono andare?_

Si alzò svogliatamente, ripensando al rimprovero di Margaret pensando che forse aveva ragione Michiru quando si preoccupava degli ospiti.

Entrò in bagno, trovandosi Michiru intenta a pettinarsi.

-Ehi!- disse, abbracciandola da dietro e posandole un bacio sul collo.

-Ciao-

-Sai sono stata appena sgridata da Margaret perché non indosso il reggiseno-

Si maledisse immediatamente quando notò, attraverso lo specchio, il ghigno di compiacimento dipingersi sul volto dell'altra.

-E tu cosa le hai risposto?- le chiese, con il tono tipico di chi voleva dire "te l'avevo detto!"

-Cos'è questo tono compiaciuto?- iniziò a farle il solletico.

-Dai Haruka?-

-Le ho risposto che è tutta colpa tua che preferisci farmi girare nuda per potermi toccare in ogni momento!- notò gli occhi dell'altra spalancarsi per lo stupore per poi rilassarsi e sorridere piano. Amava quel sorriso, amava vederla così spensierata.

-Ah! Ah! Molto divertente!- si voltò per guardarla negli occhi, diventando improvvisamente seria, alzò la mano destra per accarezzarle gentilmente il viso.

-Mi dispiace per questa notte, forse ho un po' esagerato!-

Appoggiò la mano su quella dell'altra per stringerla forte, regalandole un sorriso malizioso.

-Se esagerare ti porta a fare quello che hai fatto dopo, hai il mio permesso esageri ogni volta che vuoi!-

-Non ho bisogno di esagerare, basti tu!-

La bionda si abbassò lentamente per appoggiare le labbra su quelle dell'altra e posarle un bacio casto.

-Cosa hai risposto a Margaret!-

-Nulla, è arrivato Tom e non abbiamo potuto parlare-

-Oh!- si allontanò dalla bionda per dirigersi in camera.

-Qualcosa non va?- le chiese, seguendola in camera e richiudendo la porta. Aveva preso l'abitudine di chiuderla sempre, visto l'ossessione di Michiru di essere scoperta dalla figlia in atteggiamenti vietati ai minori.

-No, perché me lo chiedi?-

-Nulla, mi sei sembrata strana quando ho nominato Tom e la cosa buffa è che lui mi ha fatto delle strane domande su di te!-

_Dai Haruka Tom già crede che io sia un'infedele_

_Crede che io ti tradisca _

-Cosa stavi cercando di dirmi su Tom?- le chiese, mentre le parole di Michiru le tornarono alla mente.

-Tom crede che io sia l'amante di Anya. Mi ha vista in America supplicarla di aiutarla, lui però allora non sapeva che fossi la tua compagna, quindi ha tratto le sue conclusioni!-

Ora capiva tutto! Ora riusciva a comprendere lo strano comportamento di Tom e le sue domande, il suo riserbo nei confronti di Michiru.

-Tu come fai a saperlo?-

-Me lo ha detto Anya. Haruka è una sciocchezza davvero, le ho già chiesto di chiarire con suo padre-

-Sta esagerando! Capisco che sta soffrendo ma lasciare che Tom creda che tu…io poi sarei la stronza che si lascia mettere le corna in casa propria?-

-Oh dai non ti scaldare- con molta cautela si avvicinò e le accarezzò le braccia –Sono sicura che per lui la stronza sono io che tradisco la sua piccola nella sua stessa casa-

-La casa non è mia!- ribatté, poco convinta, afferrandola e attirandola a sé, per stringerla forte.

**-**Lo diventerà presto, ricordati di questo!- rispose, portando l'anulare sinistro all'altezza dei suoi occhi e mettendo in mostra il suo anello.

Haruka sorrise baciando quell'anello con amore.

-Come potrei dimenticarlo, è stata la prima volta che qualcuno mi abbia fatto una proposta del genere!-

Era stato un impulso, forse dovuto alla tragedia che si era consumata poco distante da lei, forse la gioia di stringere tra le mani il suo bambino, forse l'esigenza di dare una definizione più importante al loro rapporto, non sapeva dirlo con precisione, ma quando quella mattina aveva visto quegli anelli, nella sua mente un'unica idea si materializzò: Sarai mia moglie!

_Era seduta in sala d'attesa, aspettando che qualcuno venisse per condurla da Haruka. Appena arrivate in ospedale, Haruka era stata trasferita nel reparto ginecologia per fare un tracciato e sentire il battito del bambino. Ora era in attesa di avere notizie e di poterla rivedere. Si fermò un attimo a pensare a quello che era successo pochi minuti prima nel suo appartamento: Haruka dolorante e bagnata e Sonya completamente svenuta._

_Sonya! Il suo pensiero corse veloce alla donna che molto probabilmente si trovava al piano di sotto._

_Chissà come sta? Pensò afferrando il cellulare per controllare se ci fossero chiamate perse. Quando aveva visto Haruka piegata dal dolore non aveva più pensato a nulla, a stento si era preoccupata di chiedere a Jennifer di badare alla sua bambina, poi l'arrivo delle due ambulanze e la corsa all'ospedale le avevano completamente impedito di informarsi sulle condizioni di Sonya._

_-La signorina Michiru?-_

_Alzò il viso di scatto per fissare lo sguardo su un'infermiera dal volto gentile, si alzò preoccupata._

_-Haruka ha chiesto di lei!- _

_-Haruka?- chiese perplessa per la confidenza che la giovane mostrava._

_-Oh mi scusi- rispose, abbassando il viso imbarazzata. _

_Scosse la testa rassegnata al modo di sedurre, a volte involontario, ogni persona di genere femminile della sua compagna._

_-Può dirmi come sta?-_

_-Il dottore è in camera le spiegherà tutto lui, se vuole seguirmi- _

_Quando entrò, la trovò sdraiata mentre cercava di convincere il dottore di lasciarla scendere per fare qualche passo._

_-Haruka che succede?- si avvicinò, spostando lo sguardo dalla bionda al dottore._

_-Ehi finalmente, come sta Sonya?- le chiese, sistemandosi e appoggiando la schiena allo schienale, quando una fitta la colpì._

_-Non lo so tu piuttosto come stai?- chiese anche se il suo sguardo era rivolto al dottore che l'aveva ignorata continuando a scrivere qualcosa sulla cartella clinica di Haruka._

_-Bene, credo ma non vogliono lasciarmi fare due passi mi aiuterebbe con la schiena-_

_-Allora dottore come sta?- il suo tono era freddo e infastidito, odiava il comportamento dei medici che tendevano sempre a essere distaccati come se dalle loro parole non dipendessero la vita di molto persone._

_Il dottore, un uomo giovane e attraente, un uomo molto sicuro di sé che come si accorse della sua presenza cambiò espressione, sorridendole cordiale e riservandole sguardi di apprezzamento._

_-La sua amica sta bene è solo entrata in travaglio-_

_Solo?_

_-Ma è ancora presto-_

_-Non si preoccupi può capitare l'importante è che il bambino stia bene!- il suo tono era accondiscendente, si capiva lontano un miglio che stava cercando di fare bella figura agli occhi di Michiru._

_-Il bambino? Come sta?-_

_-Signorina stanno benissimo madre e figlio, dobbiamo solo aspettare che il piccolo sia pronto ad uscire. Siccome questo è il primo bambino, temo che ci sarà d'aspettare-_

_Quelle furono le fatidiche parole che il dottore pronunciò, erano ormai trascorse più di dieci ore, quando il medico annunciò che il bambino era pronto per uscire._

_-Io non partorisco con quell'imbecille!- dichiarò all'improvviso la bionda, stringendo forte le mani della sua compagna quando una contrazione la colpì._

_-Haruka cosa dici?-_

_-Oh non lascio che sia lui a prendere mio figlio in braccio quando sarebbe distratto a guardare te- ringhiò._

_-Allora signora siamo pronti- il dottore era così felice e sorridente quando si sedette sulla sedia di fronte alla bionda._

_-Non ti azzardare a sfiorarmi nemmeno con un dito. Dannazione!- imprecò dal dolore, chiudendo forte gli occhi._

_-Come scusi?- il volto del dottore era un capolavoro: un misto tra stupore e irritazione._

_-Quando hai finito di fare il cascamorto con la mia donna sei pregato di andare a chiamare Michael-_

_-Haruka, Michael non lavora è con Anya- furono interrotte dal bip, alquanto insistente della macchia alla loro destra._

_-Signore credo che il bambino sia proprio impaziente di nascere-_

_-Okay dottore credo che ora lei possa andare, ci penserò io a questo bambino!-_

_Michael entrò con il suo camice e con i guanti, rivolgendole un sorriso rassicurante._

_-Da quanto tempo è in travaglio?- chiese all'infermiera con confidenza, di sicuro non era la prima volta che lavorava con quella ragazza. Si ritrovò a chiedersi se Jennifer lo sapesse._

_-Sono più di dieci ore!-_

_-E non le avete fatto l'epidurale?- chiese alterato, interpellando in questo caso il collega, che subito rispose in tono difensivo._

_-La paziente si è rifiutata-_

_-Dannazione! Michael muoviti e fallo uscire!- ringhiò la bionda, stringendo forte le mani di Michiru._

_-Okay ma calmati e respira-_

_-Calmati un corno!- _

_Un dolore lancinante la costrinse a serrare forte la mascella per impedirsi di urlare, iniziò a respirare come le aveva ripetuto più volte l'infermiera alla sua sinistra e la contrazione sembrò passare. Vide Michael prendere posizione poi guardandola dritta negli occhi, nei suoi occhi un'espressione strana: sembrava triste._

_-Allora Haruka alla prossima contrazione inizia a spingere-_

_-Come sta Sonya?-_

_-Non pensare a niente, concentrati sul bambino-_

_Dal suo tono, Michiru capì che qualcosa non quadrava ma non ebbe l'opportunità di soffermarsi su quel pensiero perché Haruka le strinse forte la mano_

_-Cazzo! Mi spieghi perché cazzo ho deciso di farlo?- ringhiò a denti stretti._

_-Perché mi ami!-_

_-È arrivato il momento, spingi Haruka!-_

_Dopo aver partorito aveva stretto forte il suo bambino per poi crollare in un sonno profondo, si era svegliata durante la notte e aveva visto Michiru seduta al suo fianco, ma non aveva avuto la forza di chiederle notizie. Sapeva che il suo bambino era nato sano e in perfetta salute anche se era nato qualche settimana prima. Quando si svegliò quella mattina la prima cosa che vide fu una culla con un bambino dentro: una strana sensazione scaturì nel suo cuore, un'insensata voglia di vederlo che la indusse a scendere dal letto._

_-Vuoi che ti aiuti?- la voce di Michiru la fece voltare._

_-Credevo di essere da sola. Sei rimasta qui per tutto il tempo?-_

_Michiru si avvicinò a lei, le diede un bacio sulla guancia e poi scosse la testa._

_-Ho trascorso la notte poi questa mattina sono uscita e ora sono qui!- le afferrò un braccio e, aiutandola, la condusse accanto alla culla._

_-È un bambino bellissimo- _

_-Cos'hai?- le chiese, notando il suo tono spento._

_-Haruka devo dirti una cosa-_

_-Mi spaventi, cosa è successo? Lui sta bene?-_

_Michiru annui e poi la obbligò a ritornare a letto._

_-Lui è forte come la sua mamma, non devi preoccuparti. Devo parlarti di Sonya-_

_-Sonya?- aveva completamente dimenticato che anche l'altra aveva avuto un malore, alquanto grave visto l'espressione di Michiru._

_-Quando è arrivata in ospedale era già…- abbassò il viso, non riuscendo a terminare la frase._

_-Lei come sta?-_

_-Non lo so! È seduta accanto al suo letto e non vuole vedere e parlare con nessuno!-_

_-Vieni qua!- l'attirò a sé stringendola forte, sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe pianto, era troppo orgogliosa per farlo ma voleva comunque esserle accanto._

_Sprofondò nel calore di quell'abbraccio, lasciandosi cullare da quelle braccia così rassicuranti, respirando a fondo il profumo dell'altra, mentre la sua idea si faceva sempre più presente e palpabile._

_-Sposami!- sbottò con il viso ancora nascosto nel suo collo._

_-Cosa?-_

_-Haruka…- si alzò per guardarla negli occhi, le afferrò le mani e continuò –la storia di Anya mi ha fatto riflettere, io voglio essere tua e voglio che tu sia mia. Diventa mia a tutti gli effetti, sposami!-_

_-Io sono già tua!- ribatté la bionda, sorpresa e emozionata per quella dichiarazione._

_-Haruka…- si spostò per afferrare la sua borsetta, con mani tremanti prese un anello e afferrandole la mano sinistra glielo infilò all'anulare -…dimmi di sì!-_

-E spero che sia anche l'ultima- puntualizzò la violinista, accarezzandole il viso.

-Ci puoi giurare, dove la trovo un'altra sconsiderata come te?-

-Sconsiderata? Ehi se avessi aspettato te saremo arrivate al matrimonio dei nostri figli!- replicò, alzandosi sulla punte per posarle un bacio carico d'amore. Anche se non erano del tutto sposate, perché aveva bisogno del divorzio da parte di Hiroshi, quegli anelli dimostravano comunque che si appartenevano. Chiunque avesse visto il loro anulare circondato da quel preziosissimo filo d'oro, avrebbe capito che erano legate.

-Ora sarà meglio smetterla- sussurrò a malincuore la bionda.

-Hai da fare?-

-Devo coprirmi con della biancheria-

-Oh avevi bisogno di essere sgridata dalla "mammina"?-

-Forse hai ragione- sussurrò, alzando le spalle mentre i suoi occhi s'incupirono.

-Scusa non volevo… l'hai sognata ancora?-

Non rispose si limitò ad annuire.

-Forse dovresti parlarne con Margaret, lei conosceva la tua famiglia, forse può aiutarti a capire-

_Forse dovresti parlarne con Margaret!_

Le parole di Michiru continuavano a gironzolare nella testa.

_Parlare con Margaret? E cosa le chiedo?_

Alzò lo sguardo per guardare la sua donna che giocava con la sua bambina ai piedi della riva del mare, coinvolgendo nel loro infantile gioco anche Anya. Accarezzò la fronte del suo bambino che era impegnato a succhiarle il seno, indugiando sulla pelle morbida delle guance,chiedendosi se tormentarsi sul perché la madre l'avesse abbandonata non la stesse distraendo dall'unica sua ragione di vita.

-Sembra così serena- la voce di Margaret le arrivò da dietro, facendola risvegliare dai suoi pensieri. Alzò lo sguardo e le sorrise, intuendo dalla direzione dello sguardo della donna che si stesse riferendo a Anya.

-Scusa, non volevo disturbarti!- si giustificò la donna quando si accorse che stava allattando il bambino.

-Non disturbi, resta!- si affrettò a dire, facendole segno di sedersi sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

Margaret si sedette, fissando con amore il piccolo che aveva alzato la manina per appoggiarla sul seno della madre.

-Sai non avrei mai immaginato di vederti mentre allatti un bambino- i suoi occhi erano luminosi e pieni di gioia e di amore per lei e per quel bambino che infondo non era nulla per lei.

-Nemmeno io- ammise, alzando lo sguardo per perderlo sull'immagine della sua meravigliosa donna che rideva per qualcosa che le aveva detto Anya.

-È una donna speciale- sussurrò Margaret, spostando il suo sguardo su Michiru – è riuscita dove io non sono riuscita. Sai quante volte ho pregato per rivedere di nuovo i suoi occhi sereni e il suo sorriso-

-Michiru è unica, può sembrare una persona fredda e distaccata ma credimi non è così- si coprì, alzando il bambino per aiutarlo a digerire.

-Tom crede che lei…- abbassò il viso a disagio, non riuscendo a continuare la frase. A differenza di suo marito, lei non aveva mai creduto una cosa del genere, non quando aveva visto Haruka e Michiru insieme, non quando aveva visto l'amore che le due provavano.

-Lo so e a me non interessa- ribatté, iniziando a massaggiare con la mano destra la schiena del suo bambino.

-Posso prenderlo?- chiese titubante, sporgendosi per accarezzargli la schiena.

-Sai mi sarebbe piaciuto starti accanto durante la gravidanza, ma tu sei sparita, non mi hai nemmeno detto che avevi deciso di avere un bambino- sembrava delusa, le sue parole sembravano un rimprovero.

Non sapeva cosa risponderle, non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di renderla partecipe della sua vita. Rimase sorpresa nel vedere lo sguardo della donna illuminarsi nell'attimo in cui le posò il bambino tra le braccia. Margaret lo fissava e sorrideva proprio come una mamma può gioire per la sua bambina che è diventata mamma.

-Ciao, piccolo sono Margaret, sono davvero felice di conoscerti- il piccolo aprì gli occhi, solo per un attimo, poi li richiuse.

-È bellissimo Aru!-

-Chiamami Haruka, per favore- non sopportava più quel nome, non quando nei suoi sogni lei continuava a chiamarla in quel modo.

-Scusa devo abituarmi- continuava a guardare il suo bambino con ammirazione e amore.

-Sai Ar…Haruka- si corresse sorridendo –mi piacerebbe far parte della tua vita e della sua, sei stata lontana per tutto questo tempo e ora non voglio perderti. A me basta anche vedervi qualche volta, poterti chiamare per sapere come state. Sai come faccio con Michael- con delicatezza iniziò a sfiorare i contorni del viso del piccolo, abbassandosi per posargli un bacio sulla fronte.

-Vedere mia figlia distrutta dalla morte della persona che ama mi ha fatto riflettere. Tu, Michael e Anya siete la mia famiglia- la sua voce incrinata dall'emozione, si bloccò per fare un pesante sospiro per poi voltarsi verso la bionda e mormorare –scusa, non volevo…-

-Margaret…- d'istinto si sporse in avanti per poggiarle una mano sul braccio –Mi farebbe davvero piacere che tu e Tom facesse parte della sua…della nostra vita-

-Tua madre sarebbe orgogliosa di te-

-Non credo, forse dimentichi che io una madre non l'ho avuta- vide il viso di Margaret contrarsi in una smorfia, sembrava offesa e delusa.

-Per quello che può contare io sono fiera di te-

Alzò con uno scatto il volto per guardarla negli occhi e sorriderle.

-Lo so ma tu non sei mia madre, sei molto di più-

Ed era vero, Haruka pensava davvero quello che le aveva detto: per lei Margaret aveva molto più importanza di sua madre, lei che l'aveva accettata e che l'aveva amata incondizionatamente, a differenza della donna che le aveva dato la vita. Si sporse per accarezzare il suo bambino e sussurrargli: -Ti presento la tua nonna!-

-Perché hai chiesto ad Anya di avviarsi con la mia auto?-

-Perché devo andare in un posto- rispose evasiva, avvicinandosi alla sua amata –lo sai che sei davvero bellissima con quest'abito?-

Michiru sorrise, capendo il tentativo dell'altra di cambiare argomento: da quando si era svegliata le era parsa particolarmente agitata, forse perché il fatidico giorno del matrimonio del suo migliore amico era arrivato e ora in tutto il suo splendore si apprestava a fargli da testimone.

-Lo hai detto anche quando l'ho comprato ma del resto sono la compagna del testimone, devo essere per forza bellissima!-

-Quindi ti sei preparata solo per farmi fare bella figura?- le chiese, appoggiandole una mano sul fianco e sfiorandole il naso con il suo.

-Dove devi andare?-

-Dobbiamo andare!- precisò la bionda, abbandonando la presa e dirigendosi in camera per prendere il piccolo e richiamare Hikari.

-Piccola sei pronta?- le chiese, affacciandosi nella sua cameretta.

-No! Non riesco ad allacciare queste scarpe!- brontolò imbronciata.

-Sei proprio un disastro!- sbuffò la bionda, entrando. Appoggiò il piccolo sul lettino e si avvicinò a Hikari.

-Fammi vedere, ti aiuto io!-

Con riluttanza la piccola allungò il piede per permettere alla zia di aiutarla: era così carina in quel vestito bianco e con i fiori tra i capelli, leggermente più ricci del solito.

-Fatto!- esclamò la bionda, alzandosi e guardandola mentre si rimirava allo specchio con soddisfazione.

-Dai ora andiamo!-

Aveva trascorso tutta la notte a rimuginare sulle parole di Margaret ed era arrivata a chiedersi cosa avrebbe pensato sua madre se fosse stata ancora viva, cosa avrebbe pensato del suo bambino, di Michiru della sua famiglia. Ecco perché aveva preso questa decisione.

Parcheggiò l'auto nel parcheggio poco distante dall'entrata, aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso Michiru e dal suo sguardo intuì che l'altra aveva già capito tutto. Scese dall'auto, aiutò la piccola a fare lo stesso e prese il bambino in braccio. In rigoroso silenzio si avvicinò alla violinista e insieme, come una famiglia, s'incamminarono.

Era la prima volta che veniva a farle visita e sentiva una strana agitazione nel rivedere il suo volto impresso su una lapide di marmo. In quella fotografia sorrideva e i suoi occhi trasmettevano amore e felicità. Nel momento stesso che si fermò davanti a quella lapide, tutto il rancore che l'aveva tormentata sembrò evaporare, lasciandola finalmente libera da quella sgradevole sensazione.

-Perché siamo qui?- chiese la piccola, attirando l'attenzione della sua mamma, che non le rispose limitandosi solo a farle segno di rimanere in silenzio. Con la coda degli occhi guardò Haruka e l'amarezza s'impossessò di lei nel vedere il suo volto triste e malinconico. Amarezza verso quella donna che non era stato in grado di amare la proprio figlia. Con molta cautela afferrò la mano della bionda e la strinse forte, per poi lasciarla andare. Un gesto fatto solo per farle sapere che lei c'era.

Haruka allungò una mano per sfiorare la fredda immagine e lasciare una breve carezza sul volto della madre.

_Sai nonostante tutto quello che è successo, sono riuscita a crearmi una vita. Sono riuscita a trovare persone che mi amino così come sono._

_Non ti odio, non più. _

_Sono qui per presentarti i tuoi nipotini._

-Mamma perché siamo qui? Zia conosce quella signora?-

-Questa è tua nonna- rispose la bionda, porgendo una mano verso la piccola per farla avvicinare.

_Non so cosa hai provato tu, cosa ti abbia spinto ad allontanarmi da te. Non so se sei mai stata capace di amarmi veramente. So solo che io non farò mai il tuo errore! Amerò i miei figli qualsiasi cosa accada e sarò sempre orgogliosa di loro._

Dopo quelli che erano sembrati attimi lunghissimi, alzò il viso verso l'alto e sorrise felice.

-Ora possiamo andare-

Aveva finalmente detto addio al fantasma della madre che l'aveva tormentata negli ultimi mesi, aveva finalmente capito che lei era diversa, che amava il suo bambino e che non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

La sua famiglia era finalmente riunita e niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto distruggere tutto quello che si era creata con tanta fatica.

-Sembri finalmente rilassata- le sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre i loro corpi si muovevano in sintonia, rispettando l'andamento lento della musica. La cerimonia era stata emozionante, il ricevimento era stato piacevole e ora pochi minuti prima dell'arrivo della torta, era abbracciata alla sua donna mentre ballavano un lento.

-Sono semplicemente orgogliosa della mia famiglia- ammise la bionda per poi posarle un casto bacio sulle labbra.

-Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire- strinse ancora più forte le braccia intorno al collo della bionda, per attirarla più a sé.

-Margaret mi ha chiesto di poter far parte della nostra vita-

-E tu cosa le hai risposto-

-Ho pensato che i nostri bambini avessero bisogno di due nonne- rispose, accarezzandole lentamente la schiena.

-Adoro quando dici i nostri bambini- mormorò, avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio dell'altra.

Si strinsero forte continuando a ballare, facendo aderire perfettamente i loro corpo, escludendo tutti gli altri intorno, godendo appieno della vicinanza l'una dell'altra. Affondò il naso nei suoi bellissimi capelli respirando affondo il suo profumo

-Grazie per aver scelto me! Ti amo-

-Beh potrei dirti la stessa cosa ma sarebbe banale, infondo non avresti mai potuto rifiutare cotanta bellezza- dichiarò, ammiccando.

-Oh come siamo audaci- la provocò la bionda, attirandola a sé e rubandole un bacio.

-Per la mia futura moglie questo e altro-

-Stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?-

-Inizia a cercare l'abito, Hiroshi mi ha dato il divorzio-

Si fermò bruscamente facendola sobbalzare

-Dici sul serio?-

-Volevo dirtelo in privato per poter festeggiare ma non ci sono riuscita-

Haruka la fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile: aveva gli occhi sbarrati ma oltre a quel particolare dal suo viso non si riusciva a capire altro. Fece qualche passo incerto in avanti, allungò piano le mani e le posò sul viso dell'altra, all'improvviso l'attirò a sé e la baciò con trasporto.

-Sarò finalmente tua moglie- mormorò sulle labbra dell'altra, baciandola a fondo pregustando già a come avrebbero festeggiando nell'intimità della loro camera da letto.

-Stavo pensando una cosa-

-Mi stupisce che tu abbia ancora la forza di pensare- sogghignò la bionda, mentre con le mani le accarezzava il seno.

-Dai Haruka sono seria. Pensavo che questo sarà il tuo primo matrimonio-

-Già!- rispose, sovrastandola con il suo corpo mentre faceva scendere la mano tra le gambe dell'altra.

-Ma sei insaziabile!- l'ammonì con poca convinzione, mentre d'istinto inarcava la schiena per sentirla.

-Vuoi che mi fermi?- le chiese con un sorriso, allontanando la mano dall'eccitazione dell'altra.

-Lo sai che sei davvero bastarda, quando fai così?- si lagnò, alzando il bacino per indurla a proseguire.

-Ti amo anch'io!- rispose con la bocca attaccata alle sue labbra mentre con le dita ritornava a accarezzarla per poi penetrarla, facendola gemere forte.

-Indosserai l'abito bianco per me?-

Aprì gli occhi ansimando, allungò le mani per sfiorarle i capelli mentre con il bacino rincorreva ogni sua spinta.

-Haruka…ho già indossato l'abito bianco, credo che sia meglio se lo indossassi tu, infondo sono le tue prime nozze-

-Vuoi forse provocarmi?-

-Pensavo solo…oddio Haruka!-

-Scordatelo!- furono le uniche parole che pronunciò, prima di sciogliersi nel fuoco del piacere che come un uragano s'impossessò di entrambe, facendole gemere e ansimare.

**GRAZIE!**

**Non so cosa altro dirvi se non grazie per aver letto e per avermi aspettato!**

**È, praticamente finita, farò soltanto un piccolo epilogo ma la storia in sé è finita!**

**Vi aspetto tutti per il capitolo finale!**

**PS. Ci tengo a precisare per quando riguarda le questioni mediche, ho inventato tutto quindi perdonatemi se ho scritto delle sciocchezze.**

**Ringrazio Celesten per la sua stupenda immagine.**

**Un bacio!**


	35. Chapter 35

Quel dicembre era particolarmente freddo, lo avvertiva nelle ossa o forse era solo l'agitazione per quella sera. Aveva progettato tutto nei minimi particolari e ora non vedeva l'ora di uscire da quella casa, con la speranza che niente e nessuno avrebbe mandato all'aria il suo progetto. Nell'ultimo periodo non avevano avuto un momento di tranquillità, visto che i bambini richiedevano costantemente la loro presenza. Si avvicinò alla portafinestra per rimanere incantata dal manto di neve che ricopriva il panorama.

-Mamma?- la voce del piccolo attirò la sua attenzione.

-Mamma?- ripeté, aggrappandosi alla sua gamba e alzando il visino per guardarla negli occhi.

Conosceva quello sguardo e non prometteva nulla di buono, si abbassò un po' con la schiena e allungando le braccia, lo afferrò, portandoselo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

-Cosa vuoi?-

Il bambino non rispose, le accarezzò il volto e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Haruka gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli e gli accarezzò piano la schiena.

-Cosa c'è?- sussurrò, immaginando già a cosa volesse arrivare.

Il piccolo le cinse il collo con le braccia e, stringendola forte, sussurrò: -volio bene-

-Anch'io ti voglio bene!- sorrise, sapeva sempre come far addolcire la sua mamma, specialmente quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato.

-Sei allabiata?- chiese, alzandosi per fissarla negli occhi.

-No, però tu dopo metti a posto i giocattoli!-

-Mi agliuti?-

-Non posso ma ora arriva Margaret e ti aiuterà lei-

Il viso del bambino cambiò espressione: era sempre felice di vedere Tom e Margaret, anche perché aveva capito che di sicuro gli avrebbero portato un regalo, scalciò per scendere e correre in camera sua.

-Mamma devi uscire?-

Michiru si voltò per guardare la sua bambina che stava crescendo a vista d'occhio.

-Devo andare alla festa dell'azienda con zia Haruka- si avvicinò per accarezzarle i capelli.

-Qualcosa non va?-

Hikari la guardò e sospirò: -Posso venire con te?-

Michiru la spinse con delicatezza, facendola sedere sul letto e sedendosi accanto a lei, le accarezzò le mani e le fece alzare il mento: era davvero bellissima, aveva gli occhi di un colore così intenso. Haruka le ripeteva sempre che erano uguali ai suoi, lei invece non la pensava così: gli occhi di sua figlia avevano una luce diversa, emanavano calore e amore a tutti, lei non era così.

-Non vuoi andare con lui?- le chiese, arrivando subito al sodo.

-Devo proprio? Perché zia lo ha invitato?-

-Amore, Haruka vuole solo che tu abbia un rapporto con tuo padre, ma se per te è presto, posso parlare io con lui-

Hikari non le rispose: sembrava turbata proprio come quando lo aveva rivisto dopo tantissimo tempo, si era rifugiata accanto a lei, evitando di restare da sola con il padre.

-Non posso accompagnarvi alla festa, ormai sono grande-

-Amore ascolta, non devi sentirti così a disagio, lui è tuo padre-

-Michiru sei pronta?- la bionda entrò per bloccarsi quando vide la piccola alzare lo sguardo confusa.

-Oh non sapevo…qualcosa non va?- chiese, guardando Michiru.

-Hikari non vuole vedere Hiroshi- la violinista appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della figlia, per farle capire che l'appoggiava qualsiasi cosa decidesse.

-Oh! Ti ha fatto qualcosa?- chiese, facendo qualche passo in avanti.

-No! È solo che…è stato via per così tanto tempo…-

-Piccola se il tuo papà è stato via, non significa che non ti voglia bene. È stato lontano per…- si bloccò quando vide lo sguardo torvo che la compagna le stava rivolgendo. Hikari non sapeva nulla di quello che era successo, insieme avevano deciso di non farle sapere la verità era ancora troppo piccola per capire le cose orribili che aveva fatto il padre.

-È stato lontano perché la mamma ha scelto te?- come sempre riusciva a metterla in difficoltà con la sua perspicacia.

-Anche, ma tu e la tua mamma non c'entrate niente. La cosa più importante è che lui non ha mai smesso di volerti bene. Tu sei la sua bambina-

Non si sarebbe mai immaginata di dover un giorno aiutare suo fratello con sua figlia.

-Lo so ma…-

-Che ne dici se adesso lo chiamo e gli dico che abbiamo cambiato programma e lo invito domani alla festa di Shinichi? Così potrai rivederlo con noi al tuo fianco?-

Hikari la guardò con occhi speranzosi, le allacciò le braccia al collo per stringerla forte.

-Grazie zia-

Ricambiò l'abbraccio per poi sussurrarle all'orecchio: -Ora lasci che la tua mamma finisca di prepararsi?-

La bimba annuì, la liberò dall'abbraccio e uscì dalla camera con un sorriso dipinto sul volto.

Haruka si alzò, guardando l'orologio che aveva sul polso.

-Sei pronta?- chiese a Michiru, avvicinandosi a lei.

-Stai diventando davvero brava con i bambini- allungò le braccia per aggiustarle il colletto della camicia: quella sera aveva deciso di non indossare la cravatta, preferendo indossare un completo dal taglio femminile.

-Ho un ottima insegnante!- ribatté la bionda, appoggiandole le mani sui fianchi , per attirarla a sé e far sfiorare i loro corpi.

-Haurka forse è meglio se rimaniamo qui, domani è il nostro anniversario, non ti piacerebbe aspettarlo nella tranquillità della nostra camera?- chiese in tono malizioso, con la speranza di far leva sulla sua libidine.

-Mi piacerebbe e lo faremo, ma ora dobbiamo andare- rispose, poi la baciò con passione, stringendola forte.

-Mi hai tolto tutto il rossetto, adesso devo rimetterlo!- protestò, con poca convinzione.

-Oh non metterlo, ho intenzione di baciarti molte volte questa sera- mormorò un attimo prima di catturare di nuovo le labbra dall'altra.

-Haruka…sicura di voler andare?- ansimò la violinista.

-Sicurissima!-

Come ogni anno il gala di beneficenza era stato organizzato nel salone dell'azienda: il tavolo era stato spostato, su un lato c'era allestito un piccolo palco, per la piccola orchestra che suonava dal vivo, mentre in fondo c'erano tavoli per gli invitati. Lo spazio centrale era riservato per ballare. Era tutto come gli altri innumerevoli galà a cui aveva partecipato da quando si era sposata con Hiroshi. Gli invitati era tutti ben vestiti e non mancavano di rivolgerle un saluto di cortesia oppure fermarsi a scambiare qualche parola con lei e Haruka. Era da un po' che la sua compagna era sparita, lasciandola da sola in mezzo a tutta quella gente che, nonostante li conoscesse da tanto tempo, riuscivano ancora a farla sentire fuori posto, forse perché la sua fama di violinista precedeva il suo essere donna. Con molta grazie si concesse da una coppia per andare in cerca di Haruka, le aveva promesso di baciarla molte volte e invece la lasciava da sola. Camminando si fermò davanti ad una porta, sorrise riconoscendo quella scritta che mai avrebbe dimenticato "_Sala Conferenze"_. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarla se era stato in quella stanza che avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta, appoggiate alla parete, lasciandosi completamente travolgere dalla passione; se era stata in quella stanza che aveva letto la struggente lettera che Haruka le aveva scritto.

_Si può restare legati a una stanza solo per questo?_ Si chiese mentre cercava di aprirla per entrarci, accorgendosi che era stata chiusa a chiave.

_Ma chi l'ha chiusa?_

-Ehi, che stai facendo?- la bionda le si avvicinò, facendola arretrare bloccandola con la schiena alla porta.

-Ti stavo cercando- mormorò, allacciandole le braccia al collo. Spinse il corpo su quello dell'altra per poi baciarla con passione.

-Hanno chiuso a chiave- ansimò la violinista, quando la bionda le sfiorò il seno.

-Lo so, sono stata io-

-E perché lo hai fatto?-

L'altra non le rispose, afferrò la chiave dalla tasca dei pantaloni e aprì la porta, facendosi da parte per permettere alla sua donna di entrare. La stanza era completamente al buio fatta eccezione per due candele accese al centro del tavolo, apparecchiato per due persone.

-Ti piace?- le sussurrò all'orecchio, cingendole la vita da dietro. –Questo è il mio regalo di anniversario!-

Michiru restò muta a contemplare quella visione, mai si sarebbe aspettata un gesto del genere dalla sua bionda preferita. Lentamente si voltò nel suo abbraccio, per guardarla negli occhi.

-Sai vero che il nostro anniversario non è oggi, ma domani?-

-Certo che lo so, solo che domani è il compleanno di nostro figlio e deve essere lui il protagonista della giornata, così ho deciso di darti il mio regalo in anticipo di qualche ora-

-E hai scelto questa stanza perché…?- mormorò maliziosa, accarezzandole la guancia per fermarsi con il pollice sul labbro inferiore.

-Perché era l'unica disponibile- ribatté con nonchalance.

-Stronza!-

-Oh! Oh! Dov'è finita la mia raffinata mogliettina?- bisbigliò, baciandole il collo.

-Raffinata?- ansimò, mettendole le mani sulle spalle per allontanarla.

-Io amo la mia mogliettina raffinata, la moglie rozza lasciala fare a me!- rispose, afferrandola saldamente per i fianchi e facendola camminare all'indietro, fino a farla fermare sull'orlo del tavolo.

-Cosa vuoi fare?- sospirò la violinista, cedendo alla stretta dell'altra.

-Ho molte idee a riguardo, peccato che tu abbia indossato quest'abito- lamentò la bionda, spostandosi per guardare l'abito che fasciava il corpo dell'altra.

-Non ti piace?-

-Non è questo il problema- sussurrò, stringendosi a lei e baciandola con passione.

-Non capisco- mormorò, sospirando al tocco leggero e delicato dell'altra.

-Non posso muovermi, subito si stropiccia- spiegò con ovvietà, senza staccare le labbra dalla pelle dell'altra, che stava diventando sempre più accaldata. Molto lentamente lasciò una scia di baci lungo tutto il collo per bloccarsi all'orlo dell'abito.

-Da quando ti lasci fermare da un abito?- la stuzzicò la violinista, intuendo il disagio dell'altra nell'essere impossibilitata a continuare.

-Mi sta provocando signora Kaioh?- sussurrò, stringendosi forte e sfiorandole di proposito il seno.

-Oh la sto provocando signora Tenou?- bisbigliò, facendo scorrere l'indice lungo il profilo del viso, scendendo lungo il collo e fermandosi al bottone della camicia –non era mia intenzione metterla a disagio ma ecco… vede…io…- si strinse forte all'altra, allungando il volto per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio –desidero ardentemente godere e speravo che lei potesse aiutarmi-

Pronunciò l'ultima frase ansimando di proposito, facendola rabbrividire, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi e a sospirare per la frustrazione.

-Basta- supplicò, allontanandosi da quel corpo tentatore. Quando aveva organizzato quella cenetta in quella stanza aveva immaginato tutta una situazione romantica per poi tornare a casa e fare l'amore. Ora, però era molto più interessata alla seconda parte e tralasciare il romanticismo e il fatto che Michiru sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo, non l'aiutava affatto.

-Non vuole farlo?- chiese, staccandosi dal tavolo –posso sempre essere io a farla godere, se è così preoccupata per il mio abito-

Le sorrise maliziosa, con passi lenti si diresse al tavolo per scostare una sedia: -Vuole farmi l'onore di cibarsi con me?-

-Cibarsi?- chiese, sorridendo per la parola usata dall'altra.

La cena era stata deliziosa, le era sembrato di essere a quel primo appuntamento che tra le due non c'era mai stato. Poteva sembrare assurdo eppure, nonostante si conoscessero da moltissimi anni, quello era stata la prima cena romantica che avevano fatto ed era stata perfetta.

Posò il tovagliolo sul tavolo e si alzò, tendendole la mano

-Mi concede questo ballo?- le chiese, sorridendo e fissandola con amore.

Afferrò la sua mano stringendola e godendo del calore che quel semplice contatto le stava trasmettendo, amava le sue mani sempre calde e accoglienti. Si alzò guardandosi per poi fermare il suo sguardo su quello della bionda per guardarla perplessa.

-Vuoi ballare senza musica?- le chiede, accogliendo le braccia dell'altra che le cinsero la vita, attirandola forte a sé.

-Metti questa!- sussurrò, porgendole una cuffia –Saremo solo noi, io e te!-

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte nell'ascoltare le prime note di quel brano, un brano che aveva ascoltato un milione di volte, un brano che molte notti le aveva fatto compagnia, un brano che le aveva fatto nascere un nodo alla gola e che le aveva impedito di respirare. Chiuse gli occhi stringendosi forte al corpo dell'altra e appoggiando la testa nell'incavo del collo.

_A un passo dal possibile…_

_A un passo da te!_

-Te la ricordi- mormorò con la bocca appoggiata sull'orecchio dell'altra.

-Come potrei dimenticarla?- bisbigliò, mentre si lasciava condurre a tempo di musica dall'altra. Quella canzone aveva la capacità di metterle addosso una strana malinconia, faceva riaffiorare in lei ricordi che facevano male.

_Paura di decidere…_

_Paura di me!_

Ascoltavano quella canzone senza proferire parola, lasciandosi andare alla marea di sensazioni e ricordi che quel brano scaturiva in entrambe. I loro corpi si sfioravano, i loro respiri si mescolavano. Spostò leggermente il volto per lasciarle un leggero bacio sul collo, appena sopra il colletto della camicia, compiacendosi quando in risposta l'altra la strinse ancora più forte.

Quando ripensava a tutta la loro storia non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere, l'intensità del loro amore era così forte da riuscire a vincere su qualunque cosa. Ormai ne era sicurissima: niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto scalfire il loro amore. Niente!

-…eppure sentire nei sogni in fondo a un pianto, nei giorni di silenzio c'è…un senso di te…-

Il suo cuore scoppiò nel sentirla sussurrare quelle parole con un tono di voce sensuale e romantico. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare e quel maledettissimo nodo stringere forte in cerca di sollievo. Avvertì le mani calde dell'altra afferrarle il viso, per costringerla a fissarla negli occhi, la vide appoggiare la fronte sulla sua e la sentì mormorare :- …c'è un senso di te!- recitando in perfetta sintonia le parole più significative del brano. Cercò con tutta se stessa di trattenere le lacrime, ma fallì miseramente quando con gli occhi incollati a quella dell'altra lesse tutto l'amore che Haruka stava tentando di trasmetterle.

-Ti amo Michiru! Sei il senso della mia vita!-

Le lacrime caddero calde e copiosa dai suoi occhi, facendola tremare per i singhiozzi, rendendola incapace di articolare una sola sillaba, sentiva il cuore colmo d'amore per quella donna che aveva completamente soggiogato tutto il suo essere, trasformandola in una donna capace di amare senza riserve.

-Ti amo!- ripeté, bisbigliando mentre con il pollice le asciugava le lacrime.

Non aveva la forza di risponderle, si alzò sulle punte, cingendole il collo con le braccia e aggrappandosi a lei per baciarla con passione. Con esigenza cercò quel contatto inducendola a schiudere le labbra per darle libero accesso.

-Portami a casa, voglio fare l'amore con te!- ansimò, continuando a rimanere allacciata al suo corpo.

-Hikari si è addormentata?-

Tornate a casa erano state assalita dai loro bambini che ancora non erano andati a dormire, facendo sfumare così il loro piano di rinchiudersi subito in camera.

-Sì!- rispose la violinista, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle avvicinandosi al letto dove la bionda era seduta ad aspettarla.

-Anche Shin dorme nel suo lettino- sussurrò, allargando le braccia per accoglierla nel suo abbraccio.

-Tom e Margaret?- le chiese, appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle e mettendosi tra le sue gambe.

-Sono andati via- alzò il viso per guardarla, sorridendole quando l'altra sorrise compiaciuta. La strinse forte facendola aderire al suo corpo e appoggiando la testa sul ventre dell'altra.

-Ottimo, allora siamo completamente sole- bisbigliò, infilandole le mani tra i capelli.

-Sole!-

-Hai tagliato i capelli- costatò, muovendo in senso circolare la mano per accarezzarla.

-Vuoi davvero parlare dei miei capelli? Pensavo volessi fare altro!- alzò di nuovo il viso per guardarla.

-Sai, stavo pensando alla canzone- mormorò, spostando le sue carezze dai capelli al viso.

-La canzone?-

-Sì, credo che ne dobbiamo trovare un'altra. Anche se rimarrà sempre nel mio cuore, non va più bene per noi!- con le mani scese piano lungo il collo per fermarsi sul colletto della camicia, e risalire.

-Non va più bene?- non riusciva a capire cosa volesse dire e non sapeva se era perché continuava a tormentarla con quelle mani o se davvero non riusciva a comprendere quello che stava tentando di dirle.

-La canzone parla della paura di accettare un amore, parla di essere a un passo dal possibile, noi quel passo l'abbiamo fatto, Haruka- mentre parlava la fissava negli occhi mentre con le mani aveva iniziato a sbottonarle la camicia.

-Ma parla anche di chi ha capito finalmente il senso della propria vita…- bisbigliò, serrando le mani sui fianchi e attirandola ancora di più a sé.

-Pensavo che dovremmo trovare una canzone che parli di un amore capace di vincere su tutto. Un vero amore!- sospirò, infilando le mani nella camicia, accarezzando la pelle calda delle spalle.

-Hai già qualche idea?-

-No- rispose, spogliandola del tutto, abbassandosi per posarle un bacio sul collo.

-Perché non la componi tu? Potresti chiamarla "True Love Can Win It All!"-

Michiru la guardò perplessa per poi scoppiare a ridere, appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e la spinse per farla sdraiare sul letto. Appoggiò le ginocchia ai lati della sue gambe per sedersi cavalcioni su di lei.

-Cos'hai da ridere?-

-Non sapevo che parlassi l'inglese così fluentemente!- ironizzò la violinista, allungandosi in avanti per baciarla sulle labbra.

-Non ti piace la mia idea?- chiese, ignorando volutamente le parole dell'altra e allungando la mano per sfiorarle il viso.

-Sembra più il titolo di un romanzo- le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre con le mani iniziava a sfiorarle la pelle calda del ventre.

-Allora scrivi un romanzo-

-Vuoi che tutti sappiano della nostra vita privata?-

-Michiru, la nostra vita è già su tutti i giornali!-

-Nessuno sa come reagisci quando ti faccio questo- mormorò, infilando la mano nei pantaloni dell'altra e accarezzandola intimamente.

-Ah!- ansò, inarcando d'istinto il bacino per incontrare le dita dell'altra.

-Nessuno deve saperlo!- ansimò, baciandole il seno, dando inizio a quella danza lenta e sensuale che avrebbe di sicuro portato entrambe al piacere.

Aveva caldo, tanto caldo, aprì gli occhi per accorgersi che era già mattina. Tentò di alzarsi ma il corpo dell'altra, praticamente avvinghiato al suo, le impediva di muoversi. Sospirò per poi sorridere nel vederla beatamente addormentata, con la testa appoggiata sul suo seno, che le faceva da cuscino. Guardarla dormire era una cosa rara, visto che di solito si alzava presto per preparare la colazione prima di dirigersi al lavoro. Le sfiorò piano l'angolo della bocca con l'indice, non resistendo alla tentazione di sfiorarla. Avevano trascorso l'intera notte avvinghiate, avevano fatto l'amore, amandosi con anima e corpo eppure desiderava ancora quel corpo caldo e accogliente.

-Buongiorno amore- biascicò, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

-Scusa non volevo svegliarti!- sussurrò imbarazzata.

-A me piace essere svegliata così!- aprì gli occhi e le sorrise.

-Buongiorno!-

La violinista si sollevò appoggiando i gomito –Che ora è?-

-È presto, riposa ancora un po' questa notte ti sei stancata- rispose, con una strana luce negli occhi.

-Mi sono stancata da sola?- chiese, strusciando il corpo sull'altra.

Haruka le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, l'attirò a sé e la baciò.

-Vuoi rifarlo?- sussurrò con le labbra ancora incollate all'altra.

-Come mai ti sei svegliata così presto?-

-Fa caldo-

-Scusa!- si staccò da lei, afferrò la vestaglia, che d'abitudine lasciava accanto al letto, e si alzò.

-Per cosa? E dove vai?-

-Mi sono dimenticata di abbassare il riscaldamento!- rispose, avvicinandosi al mobile, afferrò il telecomando e abbassò la temperatura.

-Avevi alzato la temperatura?-

-Ieri ma mi sono dimenticata di abbassarla- le spiegò, ritornando a letto, lasciando cadere la vestaglia a terra.

-Perché?-

-Beh sono stata molto impegnata!-

-Perché l'hai alzata?-

-Per poter restare tutta la notte nuda con te!- bisbigliò, sovrastandola con il proprio corpo.

-Oh la mia donna, pensa proprio a tutto!- la strinse forte e con uno scatto riuscì a cambiare le posizioni, ritrovandosi lei sopra.

-Ti piace davvero tanto stare sopra, vero?-

-Mi piace vederti sotto di me!- precisò la bionda, facendo scivolare con lentezza la mano lungo il corpo nudo dell'altra.

-Haruka…- ansimò, avvinghiandole la gamba alla vita.

-Sei insaziabile-

-Usa quella bocca per altro!-

Sorrise dal tono piccato e perentorio che raramente l'altra usava, un tono che riservava solo a lei. Abbassò il viso per baciarle il collo, scendendo molto lentamente e fermandosi sul seno, baciandolo e venerandolo con amore.

-Così va bene?- le chiese tra un bacio e l'altro.

Michiru non rispose, infilò le mani tra i capelli biondi dell'altra, attirandola ancora di più verso i suoi seni, inarcandosi, chiedendo sempre di più.

-Calma! Calma!- mormorò, dedicandosi ai seni dell'altra mentre con la mano viaggiava in cerca della sua meta preferita. Il modo in cui il corpo della violinista rispondeva ai suoi tocchi la riempiva di orgoglio, sentirla fremere a ogni suo singolo sfioramento la eccitava da impazzire.

-Haruka…- ansimò, spingendo il bacino verso l'altra.

-Vieni qua!- la fece alzare per farla sedere, si avvicinò a lei, intrecciando le gambe per incontrarsi intimamente con lei.

-Ora puoi prenderti quello di cui hai bisogno- le sussurrò all'orecchio, muovendo il bacino, sfiorandola.

Si strinse con forza all'altra, muovendosi ritmicamente, ansimando quando la sua intimità toccava quella dell'altra.

-Ti amo- avvertiva il sangue accendersi ogni volta che il respiro pesante dell'altra le risuonava nelle orecchie.

-Michiru…- ansò, nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del collo, intensificando il suo ritmo.

-Ti amo… Haruka!-

Si tese, gettando all'indietro la testa mentre la bionda la stringeva per i fianchi, stabilirono un ritmo incalzante, accompagnando ogni spinta con gemiti e sospiri, arrivando insieme all'apice del piacere.

-Wow! Sei incredibile!- ansimò la bionda, lasciandosi cadere sul corpo dell'altra -dobbiamo farlo più spesso così- sospirò, stringendola stretta a sé.

Michiru non aggiunse nulla, chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava di regolare il respiro, accarezzandole la schiena.

-Stavo pensando che forse dovresti prendere il mio cognome- sbottò all'improvviso la bionda, cogliendola di sorpresa.

-Come scusa?-

-Siamo ormai sposate da un anno e…non hai preso quello di Hiroshi…credevo che forse ti sarebbe piaciuto prendere il mio!- disse, alzandosi per guardarla negli occhi.

-Prendere il tuo cognome?-

-Cosa ha il mio cognome che non va?-

-In realtà non ci ho mai pensato-

-Era solo un'idea-

-E perché dovrei essere io a cambiare nome?-

-Beh perché se non sbaglio l'uomo di casa sono io!- ribatté, orgogliosa.

-Hai ragione, però la proposta l'ho fatta io quindi tecnicamente dovresti essere tu a prendere il mio cognome-

La bionda non rispose soppesando le parole dell'altra.

-Ehi stavo scherzando!- afferrò il volto dell'altra con entrambe le mani e la baciò con passione.

-Haruka Kaioh- sussurrò la bionda a pochi centimetri dalle labbra dell'altra.

-Suona davvero bene-

-Michiru Tenou-

-È strano ma suona bene- mormorò, accarezzandole la pelle del viso, per scendere lungo il collo.

-Michiru smettila con queste dita, mi fai impazzire- supplicò, afferrandole le mani e portandosele alla bocca per baciarle le nocche.

-Vuoi davvero che cambi cognome?-

-Stavo solo riflettendo ma a me basta averti qui al mio fianco, non m'importa realmente del cognome-

-Sei adorabile quando dici queste cose-

-Tu lo sei quando fai l'amore-

-Stupida!-

-Ti amo!-

-Anch'io ti amo-

-Buon anniversario, amore mio- bisbigliò Haruka, per poi baciarla.

-Anche io ho un regalo per te!- si staccò a malincuore dal corpo dell'altra per sporgersi e prendere una busta bianca dalla borsa, lasciata ai piedi del letto.

-Che cos'è?- chiese, afferrando la busta con sospetto.

-Aprila e lo scoprirai-

Con impazienza aprì la busta facendo uscire al suo interno due biglietti.

-Partiamo?- chiese, guardandola con stupore.

-Visto che non abbiamo fatto la luna di miele, ho deciso di regalartela per il nostro anniversario!-

-Riesci sempre a smontare ogni mio tentativo di essere originale!- sbuffò la bionda, lasciandosi cadere sul letto.

-Non ti piace?-

-Certo che mi piace, solo che…avrei dovuto pensarci io!-

-Oh! Non fare i capricci! Tu hai pensato al nostro primo appuntamento romantico ed io alla nostra luna di miele. Siamo pari-

Haruka la guardò per un attimo, poi sorrise e l'afferrò per attirarla a sé.

-Sei davvero unica! Ti amo!-

-Buon anniversario, Haruka!-

THE END

**Siamo arrivati alla fine! **

**Spero che questo piccolo epilogo sia di vostro gradimento.**

**Ringrazio ogni singola persona che ha seguito la mia storia, che ha aspettato pazientemente ogni mio aggiornamento e che ha contribuito con le sue recensioni.**

**Grazie davvero dal profondo del cuore!**

**Ringrazio JuiCe Blu per l'aiuto nel cercare il nome del bambino e Celesten per averlo trovato. Stavo cercando un nome che avesse un significato, che riuscisse a trasmettere il giusto valore che quel bambino rappresenta per Haruka e Michiru e Celesten è riuscita a trovarlo.**

**(Shinichi significa primo vero figlio).**

**Ora non mi resta che salutarvi e attendere con ansia il vostro parere!**

**Un bacio a tutti e colgo l'occasione per augurarvi un BUON NATALE e un FELICE ANNO NUOVO!**


End file.
